Secret Warrior: SpiderMan
by Nomad88
Summary: Peter Parker is Nick Fury's Top Secret Super Spy. A story that spans across the Marvel Universe. Read and Review
1. The End or The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT I repeat I DO NOT OWN any of these characters in fact ALL CREDIT goes to MARVEL, STAN LEE, and of course DISNEY. I AM NOT MAKING ANY money off of this story, NO MONEY is being exchanged or handed to me I can assure you. SO I ask Please DO NOT SUE ME, okay I ask again PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME! I have no money I promise you….I really don't….anyway on with the story. **

**Hello all and welcome to my new story…..that's right you read it right my new story, Secret Warrior: Spider-man. This story has been in development for a while and I recently got a huge muse influx for this story and I can't concentrate until I at least get the first chapter out to see what you readers out there think. I know that there aren't many stories like this out there so I'm hoping I can set the bar. Now be warned though this story will get kinda dark and gray in some areas mostly because this is my attempt to dive into the spy world and some times things in the spy world get kinda…dark, but also I'm not gonna skip out on the humor and fun that spies probably have, hopefully I can balance out both aspects perfectly, but it will be up to you readers out there to tell me how I'm doing, so Read, Review (Feedback is Golden) and most importantly ENJOY!...on with the story. **

**Rated: High T (Language and situations) and probably M later on, I'll make an announcement for when or if it changes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The End…or The Beginning<strong>

**Czech Republic: Prague: January**

The white snow spread across the capital city Prague for miles. The snow came up to the ankles, but that in no way stopped the buzzing of life that filled the beautiful city. Men and Women went about their daily lives as usual; people were shopping, eating out with friends, and just enjoying life, everyone but one man. The man's name was Richard Parker. **Richard Parker** was a handsome man that stood at 5'11, with chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and he looked to be in his early 40s. He had a lean build that was covered by a thick brown coat that shielded him from the biting cold weather of Prague. Richard walked down the street until he came to a small bagel shop located at an intersection that had a clear view of every street and all of the people that passed by the shop. Richard stopped and then turned and looked around with an expert eye in every direction for anything suspicious and when he didn't see anything he quickly entered the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Bagel Shop<strong>

The Bagel shop was full of life as well; the people inside the shop were loud and joyous. They were eating their bagels while enjoying hot cups of coffee. Richard maneuvered through the shop until he came to a booth that was occupied by a seemingly old man with gray hair and who looked to be in his eighties. Richard stopped at the booth and he looked at the older gentlemen

"Excuse me sir….but is this seat taken?" he asked

"Only if you sit down young man" the old man replied

Richard smirked and then sat down on the opposite side of the older man. He looked around again; searching for anything out of place, but his search was interrupted when the older man started to talk.

"We're clear Richard…..and people say I'm paranoid" he said.

"You are Paranoid…but paranoia is probably how you and I are still alive" Richard responded.

"Ah the life of a spy" said the older man with a smirk.

Richard Parker was indeed a Spy, just like the type everyone reads about. It was his job to obtain secrets and information from dangerous people, manipulate assets into revealing information about their organizations, blend in and disappear from public eye without a trace. Richard did all of those things and he was extremely good at his job, so much so he had earned the respect of one of the greatest spies known to man: **Colonel Nick Fury**, the man he was sitting across from.

"I see Doctor Nemesis finally got around to perfecting that image inducing tech that I swiped from that Leviathan organization" said Richard looking at the older man.

"Yeah, but unfortunately Nemesis is a bastard and he only created one before he slipped off my radar….but I'll find him again" Nick replied.

Nick Fury was the leader of the clandestine and peace keeping taskforce known as S.H.I.E.L.D. So far only a select few in government knew that the organization even existed. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main goal is to protect the U.S. and her allies from terrorist organizations around the world and there were dozens of them. Organizations such as: A.I.M. which is composed of super intelligent individuals who want to rule the world through Science, there was also Hydra who just wanted to rule the world with an iron fist, and then there was Leviathan, an organization that not even Nick himself knew a whole lot about, but that would change shortly. Usually Nick wasn't an old man, he was a man that stood at 6'2 and weighed about 220lbs. He usually had black hair with gray around the sides, tan pale skin, a 5 o'clock shadow and a black patch covering his left eye. Nick also usually wore his standard S.H.I.E.L.D attire which composed of a dark navy blue suit, with a white belt holder which held both his guns, but now Nick was in disguise so he wouldn't blow Richard's cover.

"You do have a knack for finding people" said Richard. The disguised Colonel leaned back in his chair and looked at the man across from him.

"Richard you took a risk in contacting me…we did the friendly small talk…..now tell me why you wanted to see me?" said Fury seriously

"Alright Nick…I'm gonna be blunt with you….I….We that is, Mary and I want out" he said seriously staring back at Nick. The two men stared at each other for a second letting what Richard just said linger in the air. Nick rubbed his wrinkled chin and he let out a sigh.

"Richard please tell me you didn't call me all the way Prague to tell me you want out"

"You're damn right I did Nick" Richard replied.

"Richard you and Mary are too Goddamn close to quit…" Nick started before he was interrupted

"We understand how close we are, but…." Richard started before Nick interrupted him.

"No I don't think you do" Nick growled slightly leaning forward "You said it yourself in your last report The Red Skull has given both of you his blessing to be inducted into his trusted circle…this is it Richard. This is what you and Mary have been working you asses off to achieve and you want to throw it away…why" asked Nick forcefully before he looked around just to make sure no one heard him raise his voice.

Richard let out a sigh and he looked at his friend/boss with tired eyes.

"There comes a point in a person's life Nick where…where they come to realize what's really important…and…"

"Richard is this going anywhere, I'm very busy I got 99 more problems to deal with today" Nick interrupted in a gruff tone.

"Mary is Pregnant Nick" he blurted. Fury leaned back in his seat again and he looked at Richard with a curious eye.

"How? I thought the doctor said she wouldn't be able to have a kid after she got shot"

"No he didn't say that Nick you heard what you only wanted to hear, the doctor actually said that because of where the bullet hit she now only has a 20% chance of having a child, well we beat the odds…..Mary is having my baby and Nick we can't risk anything happening to our miracle child….so we want…need out" said Richard with finality.

"No" replied Fury simply

"What do you mean no?"

"Just what I said No…you are in too crucial of a point to quit now Richard in a few months you'll meet the Red Skull in person. No one in Shield has ever gotten this close all you have to do is hold out until then and slip him some poison and the war is over"

"And what happens if its not that simple Nick and bullets start flying and Mary gets hit again, but only this time its not just her life that's in danger anymore it's the life of our unborn child" Richard asked.

The two stared at each for a long minute again neither saying anything to the other, but they both could read what the other was thinking through their facial expressions. They were angry at each other for the positions they found themselves imbedded in and neither was going to back down.

"How's Mikel?" Richard asked Fury suddenly.

"…" Nick didn't respond to his question just continued to look at him.

"Or better yet how's Contessa, when was the last time you spoke to her when it didn't involve a mission" he asked.

"…"

"Don't know do you…..Your wife and your son Nick and you don't even know about their well being….you're missing out…."

"Don't tell me what I'm missing Parker" Fury growled.

"Well old friend if I don't tell you who will?"

"This is a war Richard we can't lose this battle."

"That's the thing Nick there is always a war or a battle going on but that doesn't mean we always have to fight in it. This is a young man's game now. Mary and I have given Shield and the US government 21 years of our life and you've given up even more. There are better qualified and better suited people for our jobs. It's time for us to move on with our lives and…."

"No it isn't… I'm the best at what I do Richard no one can run Shield like me and there are no better spies that I've seen in my life than you and Mary"

"Well Nick maybe it's time to give someone else a chance…..someone younger who doesn't have a family to think about"

Another silence passed between the two as they each sat there staring at the other. Fury shifted in his seat and began to rub his chin clearly frustrated by this turn of events. His two best spies on the verge of bringing down The Red Skull…one of the biggest terrorist leaders in the world and they wanted to quit. He could not let this happen.

"Alright Richard…alright, when is the Red Skull planning to meet with you and Mary"

"I don't know…..could be weeks from now, or could be months he didn't say he just said that He would be inducting us into his most trusted circle, something has him spooked I think" said Richard

"What would spook the Red Skull?"

"There has been some chatter in a few open channels about an extremely efficient Assassin with a metal arm."

"Any other specifics" asked Fury

"Well there is a name that I was able decipher from one of the messages, they say that this assassin goes by the name of **the Winter Soldier**"

"The Winter Soldier…..I'll look into it, anyone that scares the Red Skull is a friend of mine"

"Yeah well not me….because of this Winter Soldier and him killing people that the Skull had dealings with, and a few of his science advisors, everyone is being relocated" said Richard rubbing his eyes.

"Where"

"A place called Wundagore Mountain"

"I've never heard of this place"

"Which is another reason why I called you down here, I want to give you my latest invention" said Richard reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small circular lapel pin. He pushed it over to Fury who took it and looked at it, he turned it over and he saw some electronics on the back.

"What is it?"

"It's a small but powerful transmitter that can't be tracked by any outside signal mostly because the signal it's emitting is so small. Mary and I both have one, with this transmitter you can trace our exact location….I'm sure one your tech boys can analyze the one that I just gave you and can lock onto our signal and it also has an emergency…"

"Yeah I'll let the tech boys tell me the details after they examine it" Nick interrupted again.

"I forgot science was never your forte" Richard replied with a smile.

"8 months Richard…..give it 8 months if the Skull hasn't appeared by then I'll get you and Mary out"

"That's too long Nick, Mary will be showing by then"

"Showing but not ready to give birth…I promise if you give me 8 more months, I will get you and Mary out and you can retire on the small fortune that the two of you have amassed over the years."

"Nick…" Richard started.

"8 months"

Richard sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck, he looked at Nick and then he rubbed his eyes again.

'_Mary is gonna kill me' _

"Alright…..8 more months of solid intel. If the Red Skull hasn't shown his ugly face, we'll come in and get the both of you out…. deal" said Fury holding out his gloved hand

"….Shit….deal" replied Richard grasping Fury's outstretched glove hand. The two old friends shook hands, then they let go and Richard stood up. He nodded at Fury, and then made his way to the door; he pulled his brown coat closer to his body and then ventured out into the biting cold wind once again.

Nick Fury waited a few minutes before he himself stood up and then headed for the exit, but unbeknownst to either of them; their entire conversation was over heard by a man that was sitting a few tables away from them. He was wearing a brown trenchcoat and a brown hat. The man lifted his head once he saw that Fury had exited the bagel shop and his red mechanical eye glowed slightly.

"I knew there was something about that son of a bitch Smitz" he said to himself as a grin formed on his face, "Now, the question is what do I do with this information….hmmmm…..I believe I have the perfect plan in mind" he said to himself as he rose to his feet and made his way out of the bagel shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Prague- Apartment Condo- 20 minutes later<strong>

Richard Parker entered the luxurious Condo that he shared with his beautiful wife of the last 20 years Mary Parker. As he entered the condo the first thing he noticed was the black smoke coming from the kitchen. Richard's eyes widen and he ran to the kitchen where Mary already had the fire extinguisher out and was spraying the stove down to quell the fire. He began to fan the smoke away from the area as he made his way over to her.

"I hope….I hope that wasn't dinner" he joked as he looked at the charred black chicken that was covered with the white foam of the extinguisher.

"It was Dinner….Goddamn it….I can fight 20 people at one time, I shoot a moving target with ease, swim with sharks and yet I can't cook….." said Mary taking off her gloves and throwing them on the ground.

"It is a mystery" Richard laughed while looking at his wife. Mary Parker stood at 5'7 with short dark hair, light tan skin, a thousand watt smile. She looked to be a woman in her early 40s, but that didn't dwindle her good looks. Mary had a slim, yet curvy build, and was wearing a red blouse with a black skirt.

"Very Funny Richard" she replied swatting him on his arm, she then moved passed him and went towards their bathroom and began to wash the smoke smudges off of her face.

"So how did it go with Fury, did you put your foot down and tell him that we're out" she called out from the bathroom. Richard rubbed the back of his neck and went towards their couch.

"Well you know it went…." He started

"Speak up Richard I can't hear you" Mary called out from the bathroom.

"8 MONTHS!" he shouted out.

Mary walked out of the bathroom and towards the couch where he was sitting.

"Excuse me"

"We're still in for 8 more Months" he repeated

"ARGH! GODDAMN IT RICHARD! We talked about this…..We have to get out for the sake of our child…and not just any child our miracle child" she said

"I know…I told him that but….."

"Let me guess he talked you into agreeing for 8 more months, but Richard you know when you're dealing with Fury 8 months is not really 8 months…it's more like 2 years"

"No I told him 8 months and that was it" said Richard seriously "He knows this is it for us"

"I knew I should've went…..If I would've met with him we would be getting our fake deaths prepared right now."

"Oh please, if Fury knew that you wanted to meet with him he would've made up some excuse and he would've sent…"

"Contessa Valentina Allegro de la Fontaine" Mary and Richard said together, "the one woman on the planet I have a problem saying no to besides my mother God rest her soul" Mary said letting out a breath.

"Just like I have a problem saying no to Fury."

"Yeah you and everyone else…..but not me" she replied folding her arms

"Probably the reason why you almost became Mrs. Fury" said Richard with a smirk, "I mean that was until you met a dashingly handsome man by the name of Parker…..Richard Parker"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are such a square" she said smiling at his comment

"Part of my Charm foxy lady…..that not only captivated you, but also one Contessa Valentina Allegro de la Fontaine who was almost Mrs. Parker"

"Until that fateful mission in South America" said Mary walking towards Richard, she swung her leg over his legs and sat in his lap.

"The mission that changed our lives forever" he said leaning up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You walked into the bar" she said leaning closer

"And I saw you sitting there all alone" he replied leaning closer

"And you sat down next to me"

"And I said excuse me miss, but I believe you are the one I've been searching for" he said in a low voice with their lips almost touching.

"And I asked, who have you been searching for"

"The Love of My Life" they both said at the same time as their lips met in a kiss. After a few seconds Mary broke the kiss.

"I can't believe I fell for that cheesy line" she said with a smile

"Oh but you did…cheesy is part of the Parker charm…..and we've have 20 blissful years of Marriage because of it."

"And espionage." she threw in

"Yeah that too."

"Richard seriously though….I don't want any part of this life if we are having this baby…..do you remember how crazy you went when I disappeared for 6 months."

"Yeah I do….longest six months of my life."

"And I remember being in agony without you….I don't want that for our child, were out on a mission not knowing if we are coming back, I want us to be normal…..I'm talking boring normal…you with a 9 to 5 or some boring hobby, me staying at home cooking"

"You mean attempting." He corrected.

"Whatever…..but that's what I want for Peter or Melissa" said Mary looking at her husband

"And you'll get that Mary I pro…wait Peter or Melissa?" he questioned with raised eyebrows

"Yeah Peter if it's a boy and Melissa if it's a girl."

"Actually if it's a boy his name is gonna be Benjamin." Richard stated.

"Uh Why?"

"Well remember the last time I talked to my brother Ben and his wife, well it turns out May can't have kids…..and Ben has always wanted a son named after him so I kinda sorta told him that I would name our son after him" said Richard

"Without talking to me first?"

"Well I figured you wouldn't have a problem with it…I mean come on Benjamin, it's a good ol' fashioned American name"

"Yeah well I got a big Goddamn problem with your good ol fashioned American name…it's not the name that I want for our child, I wanted to name him after my grandfather who was a big inspiration for me when I was growing up."

"Well….then I guess this is kinda awkward isn't it?" Richard replied sheepishly

**KNOCK! KNOCK!** Both Mary and Richard's head shot towards their front door and at the rapid knocking.

"You expecting someone" he asked

"No…you"

"No"

They both reached between the couch cushions and pulled out a pistol that they kept hidden; they cocked their pistols and carefully went to the door. Mary leaned against one side and Richard against the other.

"Who is it?" she asked in a sweet tone with a noticeable German accent

"Mary it's us Miriam and Jonathan hurry and open up I have news" came an excited voice with a heavy English accent.

"Shit" they whispered at the same time.

Richard and Mary were currently undercover on an important mission from Shield. Their job was to infiltrate the terrorist organization Hydra, which was run by the Red Skull and report on his doings. Their undercover names were Richard and Mary Smitz, and they were posing as German researchers. After keeping their cover for a period of time they came in contact with Jonathan and Miriam Drew who were English researchers working for Hydra and it wasn't long until Mary and Richard were able to talk the two them into making an introduction to the organization where they readily accepted an invitation to join Hydra. The reason why they didn't want to see Jonathan or Miriam was because first and foremost they worked for Hydra and secondly they were both extremely boring people and if it wasn't for their mission Richard and Mary probably would never associate with people like them.

"Hold on just a second" Mary called out as she and Richard concealed their pistols into their clothing. Mary then took a deep breathe and then opened the door and the first thing she saw was a grinning Miriam and a smirking Jonathan Drew. Miriam was a cute woman that was in her late thirties, she stood at 5'8 with long blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes and a slim build. She was wearing a simple white dress that had a green sash going across the waist. Jonathan drew was a semi-handsome man with short dark hair, pale skin, blue-green eyes, and a goatee. He had a lanky slim build and was wearing a blue shirt and black slacks.

"Mary you'll never guess what has happened" said Miriam quickly as she grabbed Mary by the arms.

"Miriam we talked about this…. personal space" replied Mary in a German accent disengaging from Miriam's grasp, "So what's the news?" she asked

"I'm Pregnant!" she said excitedly "I'm Pregnant"

"MEIN GOTT!" shouted Mary in her fake accent and in fake enjoyment.

"I KNOW!" shouted Miriam in joy as she and Jonathan entered into their condo.

"Congratulations Jonathan" said Richard in his own German accent.

"Thank you Richard, but of course I do not believe the time is right for us to have a child" he replied while looking towards his wife.

"Jonathan don't start, this is the perfect time for us we have made a break through in our research for Herr Red Skull and now we are going to have a child everything is looking up" she exclaimed excitedly, "Oh Mary I already know what I'm going to name her"

"Her" said Mary "How do you know it's a girl"

"Oh I know" replied Miriam confidently "I know it's a girl and her name will be Jessica…..Jessica Miriam Drew, doesn't that sound lovely"

"It does" came Richard's voice

"Oh Mary before we leave you have to help me pick out….."

As Miriam rambled on about the different things they had to get before they left Prague, Richard took this time to pull Jonathan off to the side to ask him about something Miriam had said a few seconds earlier.

"Excuse me Jonathan, but did Miriam say you two had a breakthrough in your research"

"Yes we have Richard and I must say it's quite the discovery. As you know we've been studying Arachnid DNA for quite some time, well Miriam and I have discovered that it is possible to combine Arachnid DNA with human DNA"

"And do what create a Man-Spider" joked Richard

"No" said Jonathan seriously "Spiders are just the first step…..think about this an army of Hydra soldiers laced with maybe not spider DNA but animal DNA. A soldier with the strength of a Gorilla, or….or the speed and grace of a cheetah or Lion…." He said with excitement

"Mein Gott" whispered Richard in realization of what this would mean for Shield if Jonathan and Miriam were to complete their project.

"Exactly"

**RING! RING!** Went the sound of Jonathan's phone. He reached into his slacks and pulled out a special green and yellow cell phone and he answered the call.

"Yes. I understand, we'll be down there in 20minutes….Hail Hydra" he said closing the phone, "Miriam we have to move now, that was Von Strucker he's sending an escort to pick us up and take us to Wundagore Mountain, we have to get our things packed" he said walking over to her.

"But…." She started.

"But nothing Miriam, you know once we get a call from them we have to move, we can not be late. Mary, Richard I'm pretty sure they'll be calling the two of you soon, we will see you at the facility, good day" Jonathan interrupted as he quickly ushered Miriam out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Mary did you….."<p>

"Yeah I heard…an army of animal powered soldiers….I would laugh at the thought of it, if this was coming from anyone other than those two mad scientists" said Mary seriously.

"We can't let them complete this project Mary" said Richard

"Why not" she replied looking at him

"Why not!" he shouted, but then he saw the look she had in her eyes, "Wait…..what are you thinking Mary"

"Think about this Richard…we…..we stay the 8 months, and then we steal the project and give it to Shield"

"And let Shield reap the benefits…the final mission for Richard and Mary Parker" he said completing her thought

"Precisely"

"But what about Jonathan and Miriam, what's to stop them from just recreating their project"

"They're assets Richard….." she said holding her head down and rubbing the back of her neck. Richard knew what she meant and he let out a sigh, because of Jonathan and Miriam being assets in meant they had to be killed. Normally Richard wouldn't have a probably with killing enemies, but in the spy game sometimes you have to get to know people and in order to get to know people you have put a little of yourself and personal feelings out there in order to make a connection with the intended targets, which is what Mary and Richard had to do for the Drew's. While Miriam and Jonathan did work for Hydra, which was deplorable, they also had some good qualities, such as being devoted to each other, which is something that Mary and Richard can relate to because they as well are devoted to each other, not to mention they were about to have a baby as well.

"You know I just now thought of something" said Mary looking up at her husband

"What?"

"She's gonna be 8 months pregnant, when we…"

"I know…I was just now thinking the same thing" Richard replied in a solemn tone, "But…we can't let something like this get out. We have to smother it now before it gets out of hand, and harms dozen's of innocent people"

"I know Richard I know" she agreed.

"Try not to think about it" he said in a soothing voice while rubbing her arms affectionately.

**RING! RING!** Went a cell phone, Richard turned around and he looked on the living room table and he saw his own special green and yellow cell phone ringing.

"That's them" he said looking at the phone.

"Richard…...I want us to have a happy ending"

"As do I Mary….and we will…. we just have to gut it out for another 8 months and then you, me, and…Benjamin Peter Parker will live happily ever after" he said with a smile

"Don't you mean Peter Benjamin Parker" she corrected.

"I agree…..that we disagree" he said with a smile while walking towards the phone, he picked it up and he answered the call.

* * *

><p><strong>9 months Later: Wundagore Mountain: Hydra Facility<strong>

Sitting cloaked in a large open field in the mountain region of Transia, was the Hydra based that housed dozens of the most important members of the Hydra organization, but none were more important than the Hydra Leader: The Red Skull. The Red Skull was standing outside of the Hydra facility flanked by dozens of Hydra soldiers dressed in their green and yellow outfits. The Red Skull stood at 5'7, wearing a hideous skull themed mask which is where he got his name. . The skull had crazed red eyes, a lean build, and was wearing a form fitting black trenchcoat, and black gloves. The Red Skull looked up in the sky and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Zey are late" he stated in a thick German accent.

**WHOOP! WHOOP! **

The Red Skull looked up to see a helicopter flying into view over one of the mountains that flanked the cloaked facility. The helicopter flew towards the facility and it landed on a patch of grass a few feet away from the Red Skull who narrowed his eyes. The helicopter engine turned off and the side slide open to reveal several Hydra soldiers. The soldiers filed out of the helicopter and they were followed by a young man in a business suit and a scientist carrying a silver briefcase. The young man looked at the Red Skull and smiled as he walked forward….closely followed the scientist and the Hydra soldiers.

* * *

><p>The Red skull looked the young man over once he was before him.<p>

"Who are you?" The Skull asked still with his narrowed eyes "And vhere iz Amberzon?"

"Ah yes well I don't know if you heard but my Father Amberson Osborn suffered a severe heart attack and he died. I'm **Norman Osborn**, his son, and I'm taking over the Oscorp Company and all of its dealings." He said with a smile

Norman Osborn stood and 6'1, and was 20 years old. He had short reddish brown hair, green eyes, and a lean build and he was wearing a blue form fitting business suit.

"I waz not informed of zis" said the Skull

"Well it just happened yesterday, short notice" Norman replied in a calm even tone.

"You do not zeem too broken up about your father's demize"

"Well to be fair he wasn't much of a father, now that the introductions are out of the way I believe you tasked my father with an assignment and I'm here to deliver. Do you have the money?"

"Firzt let me zee ze product" said the Red Skull

"But of course" replied the young Osborn "Dr. Strom" he called turning to the scientist behind him who handed him the briefcase. Norman took the briefcase and he held it up and flipped it open. Laying in the center of the briefcase was a large vile of green liquid

"Ah….yes…" whispered the Red Skull in delight

"The Super Soldier formula that created Captain America…my father damn near bankrupted our company trying to acquire the remnants of the formula, but with the information that we did get we were able to recreate the serum and it can be yours….for 10 million" said Norman closing the case.

"Ze amount was 1 million" said the Red Skull

"That was my Father's price…mine is 10 million"

"HA….you have moxy boy…I'll give you that, but you don't have a brain, I have ze gunz"

"Hmph….that you do but I have the voice modulator" Norman replied with a smile "Briefcase, lock down…begin sequence 3" he continued. The silver briefcase in his hands gave a beep and then and an audible click was heard followed by a steady beep.

"That Herr Red Skull was a self destruct code I just started and in 60 seconds this formula will be destroyed and you will be back to square 1"

The Red Skull's eyes widen at Norman's statement

"Do you know who I am, and….." The Red Skull started before he was interrupted.

"I'm well aware of who you are, and I know what you're capable of, but I also know how desperately you want this serum. This serum is worth everything to you and you are a man that has everything so 10 million is getting off very light" he replied

"…Bold aren't you boy, but it vill be your downfall"

"Or the secret to my success Herr Skull…..40 seconds" he said

The Red Skull smirked and he held out his hand and one of the Hydra soldiers handed him a cell phone. He dialed a few numbers into the phone and he said a few words in German and then he hung up the phone.

"It iz done, ze funds have been tranzfered to the account your Father instructed"

Norman reached into his suit and pulled out his own cell phone and dialed a few quick numbers and briefly waited as someone on the other line picked up. He nodded his head as he talked to the person on the other end and then he hung up the phone.

"Briefcase deactivate" he commanded. The briefcase stopped beeping and unlocked.

"As promised here's your serum" said Norman handing him the briefcase, "I believe our transaction is completed"

"If zis serum does not work boy…."

"Then you'll know where to find me Herr Skull, but I can assure you, one thing the Osborn family knows how to do the best…..is to get results…..good day" he said turning and heading back to the helicopter.

* * *

><p><strong>Roof top<strong>

On the roof of the Hydra facility hiding in the shadows was Richard Parker who took his hand off of the listening device in his ear and the binoculars off of his eyes.

"Fuck." he whispered to himself as he saw the helicopter take off into the sky and the Red Skull and his hydra Agent's storm back into the facility.

Richard stood up and proceeded to make his way back inside as well, eager to find his wife Mary.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydra Facility- Bio Lab wing<strong>

Richard quickly made his way into the lab. The Bio wing was a large lab that was filled with all types of machinery and equipment and it had a vast number of spiders in different types of containers adorned across one of the walls in the lab. Richard searched with his eyes for a second until they landed on his 9 months pregnant wife, Mary Parker, who was standing to the side watching Miriam and Jonathan load another spider onto the platform that had a long sophisticated ray-gun pointing at it. The name of the ray-gun was the Neogenic Recombinator, a radiation device that was able to deliver high doses of radiation and reconstruct DNA. Miriam placed a spider container on the platform and then she went to the machine and she flipped the switch. The Neogenic Recombinator glowed and then fired a colorful beam at the Spider. After a few seconds she shut the machine off and she went to the platform and carefully picked up the case and brought it over to a work station.

Richard quickly walked towards his wife and grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her to the side out of earshot of the murmuring Miriam and Jonathan Drew.

* * *

><p>"Mary we got a problem"<p>

"Besides our main problem" she said letting out a sigh.

Richard and Mary were in deep trouble. They had been left undercover after their 8 months plan for some unknown reason. They had been trying to get in contact with Fury, but so far he hasn't been returning any of their calls. Two weeks ago they were getting ready to just find a way out of the Hydra facility themselves, when out of the blue the Red Skull shows up. They couldn't let this opportunity pass them up so they decided to stay for just a little bit longer to se what he was up to, and they found out that he was planning on recreating the super soldier serum so he could inject himself and essentially become a super soldier just like the deceased Captain America. Richard searched everywhere but he couldn't find out where the formula was located, which only led him to one logical conclusion that the serum wasn't in the facility, but just to be sure Mary suggested that they blow up the facility. So for the past two weeks Richard had been secretly planting explosive charges around the Hydra facility, he was planting a charge on the roof when he saw the transaction between the Red Skull and the young Norman Osborn, but despite that particular problem, Mary was referring to a situation that Richard discovered yesterday. Richard discovered that the signal that they used to radio Fury was being blocked, but he couldn't locate the source of the block. Richard then concluded that if their signal was being blocked that meant that it was being monitored and their cover had been blown, but the question is by who; they did not know so their plan was blow the charges and then disappear through a rocky trial that Mary had discovered which led deeper into the rocky mountains of Wundagore.

"Yeah besides the fact our cover is blown" he whispered to her looking around "I was on the roof planting the charges when guess what I should see"

"Are you talking about that helicopter I saw through the window over there?" she asked pointing to the window in the lab.

"Yeah I am, on the helicopter was young man by the name of Norman Osborn and guess what he had"

"What"

"The Goddamn super soldier formula"

"Fucking Parker Luck" Mary growled before looking down and her swollen belly that held their unborn child, "The day that we plan to escape this hell hole, is the day the Formula shows up…..dammit, so that mean the Skull is about to inject himself with it…."

"Right about now" Richard completed letting out a sigh, "Fucking Parker Luck" he whispered to himself.

"So….so what's the plan now?" she asked

"…Same plan…we blow this place up, but we have to make sure we take out the Skull and the formula, which means….I'm gonna have to set a charge in the main lab"

"Richard, that's suicide No one is allowed in there other than the sanctioned right hand people of the Skull….not to mention the person who's been blocking our signal might be in there….waiting…..wait…..you knew this already" she said looking at him with curious eyes, until she caught a look on his face that told her everything she needed to know about what he was planning to do, "OH you son of a bitch…you're gonna sacrifice yourself…..no Richard"

"Mary it's the only way to get you and our son out of harm's way…..I'll draw attention and while I'm drawing the attention you escape through the pass"

"There's got to be another….."

"Mary….there is no other way. This is the only plan that I've got that works out in our favor"

"How does this work out in our favor, when you're basically killing yourself!?"

"You and the baby will be alive." he stated placing a hand on her stomach, "That's all I care about, I'll die happy knowing you….the woman that I love most in this world is alive and is raising our healthy baby boy" he continued while putting his hands the sides of her face and staring into her eyes.

"You promised me we would have a happy ending…..you promised that this would end with you and me and our son living...together as a family."

"I know….and I'm sorry I couldn't keep that promise" he said leaning closer, "Mary…I just want to say that…that….."

"I know Richard….I know" she interrupted while quickly leaning forward and completing the kiss. The husband and wife kissed each other with every ounce of passion they could muster, they gripped each other tighter than they ever have before, because they knew…they knew that this was the last time they would ever see each other in the land of the living. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart.

"Wish me luck" he said breaking away from her and heading for the exit.

* * *

><p>"Good luck" she whispered to herself watching him go. As she was watching him leave Miriam walked over to her,<p>

"Hey are you okay?" she asked concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah" Mary replied, "How's the project going"

"Exceptionally well. The Neogenic Recombinator has irradiated and radically altered the DNA of the spider and not only that it seems the Neogenic Recombinator has stored the other attempts of irradiating the other species of Spiders and combine with the spider to create a new species…."

"Wait Miriam…..slow down. Let me get what you're saying. All the other experiments on the other spiders that we've tried with the Neogenic Recombinator has been stored in the machine"

"Yes"

"And because of those species being stored, the experiment that you just conducted on that spider over there, has yield new results"

"Yes"

"Results in which, the spider is not only irradiated…..but it's been combined with all of those stored species to create a new species...a super spider"

"Yes….isn't genetic manipulations exciting!" she exclaimed with joy.

"Yeah…very exciting" Mary replied slowly reaching into her coat and fingering her pistol.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Hydra Laboratory<strong>

Richard peeked around a corner and he saw the entrance to the main lab; he could see that it was being guarded by two Hydra soldiers.

'_Okay super spy this is where your skills as a liar come in handy'_ he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and walked around the corner approaching the two men.

"HALT!" one of them shouted.

"Easy boys I'm under orders from Herr Red Skull" he replied in his German accent

"As are we the Herr Skull said for no one to enter the lab" the other soldier said in a threatening tone while aiming his weapon.

"And he told me he wanted to see me, do you know why, because I'm one of his chief scientists"

"Orders are Orders"

"Soldiers Stand Down" came a voice. Richard whipped around and his eyes widen a bit because of who was behind him.

"Von Strucker." Richard stated.

**Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** was the Red Skulls' closest confidant and the second in command of the entire Hydra organization. Von Strucker stood at 6'2 with a bald head, tan skin, and one blue eye in his left eye socket. In the right eye socket his eye had been replaced with a mechanical red eye. Von Strucker had a strong lean build and he was garbed in a black combat suit with a green Hydra band on his left arm. Richard eyed Von Strucker closely because ever since they had met there has been tension between the two. Von Strucker was the only person in the entire Hydra organization that he and Mary were unable to fool and Richard had been keeping his eyes on him and no doubt Von Strucker had been doing the same, but he was certain that Von Strucker didn't know he was a spy but the way he was smiling unnerved him to no end.

"Dr. Smitz….what are you doing out of the lab?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to see Herr Red Skull, but these guards will not let me through." He replied smoothly

"Guards….let him through we wouldn't want Herr Skull's chief scientist to be late for the show."

"But Sir." One of the guards started.

"Let him through." Strucker repeated with an edge and his red mechanical eye glowing.

"Yes sir" the guards said fearfully while lowering their weapons and stepping to the side.

"Come Dr. Smitz…..we mustn't be late" said Von Strucker walking towards Richard and wrapping his arm around his shoulders and leading him through the double doors and into the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Main Lab<strong>

Von Strucker and Richard walked through the doors and strapped to a table with his clothes off was The Red Skull. Dozens of Hydra soldiers were standing around watching while two scientists were holding two large syringes that were filled with the Super Soldier formula.

'_Dammit I'm too late'_ thought Richard fearfully, as he watched with wide eyes as the scientists plunged the needles into the Red Skull, '_I have to blow the charges now'_ he continued as he tried to reach into his pocket, but suddenly Von Strucker's grip tightened on him.

"Thinking of stopping the experiment Dr. Smitz…..or do you prefer Parker" said Von Strucker with a slight edge in his voice. Richard didn't outwardly show his shock instead he remained calm and called up his training as a spy.

"Baron I believe…." he started.

"You can stop now Parker…I know everything."

"…..Well then I guess I can stop speaking German…..I prefer English" he replied. While they were talking their eyes remained on the Red Skull.

"I have to say….no one has ever gotten this deep into Hydra, none of those spies Fury has attempted to send in the past has ever made as far as you and your wife"

"Well we are the best." Richard replied.

"But even the best make mistakes….would you like to know where you made yours?"

"No, but I'm sure you've planned a speech to tell me so go ahead" Richard said flippantly.

"Hmph" went Von Strucker chuckling at his comment "Your first mistake…..was leaving the condo in Prague."

"That was 9 months ago."

"That's right…..I followed you and I heard the exchange between you and Fury" said Von Strucker

"So that means you've been spying on us for the past 9 months" whispered Richard in horror.

"Hahahaha….that's right Parker. Fury hasn't received any of your messages….all of this time you've been thinking you were communicating with him but it was with me and I've been blocking your signal so he has no idea where you are." Von Strucker boasted in an amused tone.

A small tendril of fear began to snake up Richard's spine as the realization of what Von Strucker was saying to him.

"That was your first mistake…..your second and in my opinion your biggest was that you actually thought you could beat us. Did you think you could outwit us? When will you and those fat idiotic Americans get this through your thick skulls we are Hydra. We are supreme and we are here to stay."

Richard clenched his teeth and then he slowly turned his gaze to Von Strucker who was already glaring at him red eye glowing menacingly.

"So what happens now?" asked Richard already knowing the answer but trying to buy some time to think of a plan.

"Now….well now I'm going to kill you…..and then I'm going to find your wife, who my soldiers should already have in custody…..and I'm going to kill her too, but before I do that I'm going to slice that baby out of her stomach….and you know what I'm going to do…..I'm going to raise it as my own"

Richard raised his foot and slammed it down on Von Strucker's left foot, he then rammed his weight into Von Strucker throwing them both off balance and sending them crashing to the ground startling everyone in the lab and causing the Hydra soldiers to turn to the commotion. They turned and saw Richard on top of Von Strucker punching him the face as hard as he could like a man possessed by madness. Some of the soldiers took a step towards him but Richard saw them coming and he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cylinder, he popped the top and revealed a red button on top.

"SEE YOU IN HELL STRUCKER!" he growled pressing the red button.

* * *

><p><strong>Bio Lab<strong>

"Mary? What are you doing?" asked Miriam as she suddenly saw a pistol aimed in her face. Jonathan looked up from the spider in the case and at Mary as well.

"Mary?"

"I'm sorry that it turned out this way Miriam…..move" she said. Miriam shakily moved a few steps to the side allowing Mary to walk to the work station where she grabbed the case with the irradiated super spider inside. Mary then began to move backwards all the while having her weapon aimed at the two of them.

Jonathon looked at Mary closely and at the way she was holding the weapon, he had seen enough of the Hydra soldiers to know when someone is trained in holding a weapon.

"She's a spy Mary" Jonathan whispered in realization

"What! No….Mary…" started Miriam before she caught a glimpse of Mary's hard stare at the two of them, "It's…not true…..is it?"

"I'm sorry Miriam…."

"YOU BITCH!" she roared "You were my Friend….I….WE TRUSTED YOU!"

"I know…..that's my job, to get you to trust me."

"You do know that there is no way out of here" said Jonathan anger evident in his voice.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Jonathon" she replied slowly heading for the main entrance door.

**BAM!** Went the sound of the entrance door being kicked open. Mary turned and saw several Hydra soldiers burst in; one of them saw her and pulled the trigger on his weapon. The bullet rocketed out of the weapon and towards Mary, but it missed its target and hit the case in her hand. The bullet shattered the case and the irradiated spider was freed from its prison. The super spider fell and it landed on Mary's left hand where it sunk is large fangs directly into her hand spreading its venom and genetics into her blood stream.

"NOOOOO!" shouted Jonathon in shock but he had to duck because the Hydra soldiers kept firing. Mary fell to the ground to avoid the bullets and she rolled across the ground and quickly scurried behind a metal work station to avoid the gunfire.

* * *

><p>"FUCK!" she shouted to herself holding up her hand and seeing the mutant super spider still attached to her hand. She raised her gun and aimed it at the spider and pulled the trigger blowing it to pieces. She cradled her left hand because it felt like it was on fire, and the fire was spreading through her entire body, but she couldn't focus on that, bullets where still flying at her position so she peeked around the edge and saw the Hydra soldiers advancing. She looked up and saw that they were by the wall with the dozens of spiders in their case. She quickly leaned over and shot at the cases letting the spiders free.<p>

* * *

><p>"RAHHHH!" shouted some of the Hydra soldiers as the spiders landed on them, but as they were frantically trying to get them off they kept firing. A few of the bullets ricocheted and hit the suspension gears that held the Neogenic Recombinator in the air. The Recombinator fell to the ground where it hit the floor hard and it suddenly turned on somehow. It started to glow signifying that it was about to fire. A colorful radiation beam fired out of the weapon and hit the 9 months pregnant Miriam Drew in the stomach.<p>

"ARGH! Ugh" she shouted in pain before groaning and falling to the ground unconscious. Jonathan heard his wife scream and looked up from his hiding spot and he saw her on the ground.

"MIRIAM!" he shouted crawling towards her and cradling her head in his lap.

* * *

><p>Mary started to feel lighted headed and weak but she fought though it and frantically searched for an exit. She looked up and saw the window that led to the outside was only a few feet away.<p>

"Damned if I stay…..but possibly jumping to my death" she whispered to herself, "Here goes nothing"

Mary raised her pistol and shot out the window. Despite being 9 months pregnant Mary was still fairly agile. She quickly stood and ran towards the open window and jumped out.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Lab: Same Time<strong>

"What?" said Richard looking at the detonator in confusion. He pressed the button again, but nothing happened.

"HAHAHAHA…I forgot to mention Parker….I'm also blocking your detonation signal" laughed Von Strucker before he lashed out with a powerful right hook that knocked Richard off of him and busted his lip.

"SEIZE HIM!" shouted Von Strucker getting to his feet. The Hydra soldiers ran over and grabbed Richard by the arms and yanked him to his feet. Von Strucker straightened his outfit and walked towards Richard who had blood running down his mouth. He raised his head and then spit blood at the approaching villain. Von Strucker brought his fist back and punched Richard again. He then grabbed his hair and was about to punch him again but he heard the Red Skull shouting in agony.

"HERR SKULL" Von Strucker exclaimed turning to him.

* * *

><p>"RAHHHHH!" shouted The Red Skull as the straps that were holding him to the table snapped. The Red Skull kept shouting as he fell off the table, he stood up and everyone could see his body starting to go through a change. He began to grow taller, he went from 5'7 to a staggering 6'3, and his lean build began to expand to a muscular broad shoulder stature. One of the scientists tried to help him but he was in a crazed state and lashed out with a strong vicious strike that knocked the scientist back several feet.<p>

"RAHHH!" shouted the crazy and delusional Red Skull as he jumped from his spot and started to attack some of his own soldiers.

"SUBDUE HERR SKULL BUT DO NOT HARM HIM!" shouted Von Strucker.

"RAHHH!" shouted the Red Skull as he twisted and broke the arm of one of the Hydra soldiers.

* * *

><p>While all of this was going on Richard was thinking about how to set off the charges he had set around the compound.<p>

'_Von Strucker must… have a jammer somewhere and it has to be extremely close in order to block my signal ….but….where'_ he thought to himself as he looked up at his enemy. Richard's scientific eye honed in on Von Strucker's red mechanical eye.

'_That's it…_' he thought. Richard quickly broke the grip of his captors and shoved them away. He lunged towards the shocked Von Strucker, but as he was lunging he felt several bullets hit him in the back, but that didn't stop him. Richard tackled Von Strucker to the ground, he spit up some blood but he fought his pain and he raised his left hand and brought his fist down onto Strucker's mechanical eye breaking the eye.

"ARGHH!" Von Strucker screamed out in agony.

'_Mary…Peter…..I Love you both'_ was Richard's last thought as he pressed the button.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Hydra Compound<strong>

"OOOMPH" grunted Mary as she landed on the soft luscious grass; luckily her fall was only a few feet, so she was relatively unharmed. Mary quickly rolled to her feet and stood up. She looked around and she saw some of the outside guards turn towards her and began to fire. Mary turned and began to run trying to escape the bullets that were flying at her head. She tried to return fire as she ran but she was only able to get about two shots off before her pistol went empty.

"Damn it" she growled in anger. Suddenly as she was running she felt a painful surge go through her stomach, more specifically her unborn baby.

"ARGH!" she grunted in pain grabbing her stomach and stopping for a second, '_Not now….please God….not now…AHHHHHH!" _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in agony.

**POW! POW! **

Mary's screaming was interrupted by a dozen Hydra guards who were running towards while firing their weapons. Mary heaved a painful breath and started to run and as she was running she shakily reached into her pocket and grabbed a spare clip and quickly exchanged it with the empty one, and returned fire.

Mary rounded another corner of the facility and she came across several parked jeeps. Mary's eyes lit up at the sight of the jeeps and began to make her way over to them but as she was running though bullets were still flying and she was suddenly hit by three bullets. One hit her in the side another hit her in the thigh going through her leg, and the last one went into her shoulder.

"AHHH" she shouted falling down but right when she fell half the Hydra facility when in up in a powerful and fiery explosion.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOM!** **BABOOOOOOM!** All of the running Hydra soldiers where thrown off of their feet by the force of the explosion. Mary grunted in pain as she turned over and looked at the burning Hydra facility.

* * *

><p>"R-Richard" she whispered, in sadness, "ACK! God….the pain" she gasped feeling the pain in her stomach doubling. Balling up her fist and gathering all the willpower she could muster she fought to her feet and limped towards the nearest jeep. She climbed inside and then quickly reached under the steering wheel and ripped the bottom off she grabbed the wires and then hot wired the jeep. She slammed her foot on the gas making the jeep speed off and down the mountain pass.<p>

"GET UP!" shouted a one of the Hydra soldiers as he rose to his feet, "ALPHA TEAM AFTER HER, BETA TEAM SEARCH FOR SURVIOVORS AT THE FACILITY!"

Several Hydra soldiers heard the command and ran to the other jeeps and jumped inside and started after the Fleeing Mary Parker. While the other headed for the burning facility.

* * *

><p><strong>Shield Helicarrier<strong>

Nick Fury was sitting in his office with is hands together deep in thought but his thinking was interrupted by someone entering his office unannounced. The man that entered was none other than **Dum Dum Dugan**, one of Nick Fury's oldest and most trusted friends and the second in command of **The Howling Commandoes**.

"Dum Dum, this better be good…."

"Nick Quiet….we just got a hit on Mary Parker's signal" he said in a rush voice.

Nick jumped up from his seat and ran out of his office with Dum Dum not far behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Shield Bridge<strong>

Fury entered the main bridge and he saw all of the Shield Agents at their post going about their daily routines.

"LISTEN UP WE JUST GOT A HIT ON TWO OF OUR SPIES OUT IN THE COLD I WANT THAT SIGNAL LOCKED ONTO AND I WANT THIS DAMN HELICARRIER AT THEIR LOCATION 10 MINUTES AGO DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" he shouted

"YES SIR!" the Agents responded as they doubled their efforts at their post.

* * *

><p><strong>Wundagore Mountain: Woods<strong>

A small, cozy and peaceful cottage sat nestled in the wooded area of Wundagore Mountain. Four People were outside the cottage enjoying the afternoon sun that shined brightly down upon them. The first was a handsome man that had short white hair and looked to be in his mid to late 40's and the other was a beautiful brown haired woman that also looked to be in her mid to late 40's as well. The couple was sitting in their rocking chairs looking at their two fraternal twin children playing in the garden in front of the cottage. The oldest was a 2 year old brown haired girl, she was older by 4 minutes, and the other was a 2 year old boy with white hair like his father.

The family of four was enjoying their afternoon when they suddenly heard an explosion in the distance. The man and woman both turned their head in the direction of where they heard the sound and they could see a pillar of smoke rising above the trees.

"What on earth do you think that could be" asked the woman

"I'm not sure Magda…..but I don't want to find out" the white haired man replied.

"Erik, there could be people hurt" said the woman named Magda while turning to her companion.

"I'm sure help is on the way Magda" Erik replied.

"Erik…..at least do a once over...just to make sure. Do it for me please" asked the beautiful brown haired woman. The man named Erik looked at her and those big brown eyes at he couldn't resist.

"Alright…I'll do a quick once over" he said while letting out a sigh. Erik stood up from his rocking chair and he quickly went into the cottage. A few seconds later he came back out and he had on a long dark blue cape, and a strange looking helmet. Erik walked down the steps and past his two children who looked up at him. He looked up to the sky, held up his hands and he suddenly levitated off of the ground and took to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Mountain Pass<strong>

"Ahh…..Damn it" growled Mary as she stuck her arm out of the jeep and returned fire at the Hydra soldiers that were speeding after her.

* * *

><p>"DO NOT LET HER ESCAPE!" one of them shouted as a few stood up in the jeep and started shooting at her. Mary took a sharp turned off of the path and into the woods, but the Hydra soldiers made the turn as well and were still hot on her trail.<p>

"HER TIRES SHOOT THE TIRES!"

One of the soldiers held up his weapon and he aimed at the back tire and he pulled the trigger. The bullets fired and blew out of the back tire, causing Mary to violently swerve across the bumpy mountain pass; she swerved and swerved until she crashed into a tree fiercely rattling her.

* * *

><p>"Argh…." Mary groaned as she fell out of the jeep and onto the hard ground.<p>

**SCREEECH!** Went the sound of the Hydra jeep coming to a stop. The soldiers jumped out and cautiously approached the downed Mary. She cracked open one of her bloody eyes and she saw them approaching

"No…No…..ARGH!' she cried out grabbing her stomach in absolute agony. The soldiers raised their weapons ready to kill her but suddenly their weapons were ripped away from their hands and towards the sky.

**CRACK! CRACK! SMASH! CRUMBLE!** Went several sounds, the soldiers whipped around to see that their jeep was hovering off of the ground and was being crumpled up into a ball. The balled up Jeep suddenly flew forward and barreled into the soldiers like a bowling ball. The force of knocked them all away and to the ground.

Mary was watching through the tears and blood in her eyes and was wondering what the hell just happened but she didn't have to wait long for an answer. A man in a dark blue cape floated down and landed in front of her, he turned to her and looked at her through the strange helmet he had on and the only thing she could make out his blue-grey eyes, the rest of his face was shrouded in shadow.

Erik looked down at her and he could see the fear and pain in her eyes and not only that his eyes roamed over and they settled on her swollen abdomen which told him that she was pregnant. He cautiously took a step towards her and she shakily raised her pistol at him. He held up his hands and the pistol flew from her grasp and into his awaiting palm.

"Do not be afraid my dear, I mean you harm" he said gently walking towards her.

"Please….I-I…..argh….my baby" she replied

Erik leaned down and scooped her up in his arms. He then looked to the sky again and he began to levitate and he quickly flew away with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cottage<strong>

Erik landed in front of the cottage with the Mary in his arms. Magda shot up from her rocking chair and ran towards Erik and the woman in his arms.

"Who is she?" Magda asked

"I do not know, but she's about to give birth….and she's been shot" he replied

"Take her inside right now."

Erik nodded his head and carried Mary into the cottage.

* * *

><p>Erik took her to the one of the beds that was inside with Magda quickly following him. Magda gave Mary a quick once over and then grabbed her pants and removed them.<p>

"She's crowning…this baby is coming out"

"What do you need me to do?" Erik asked.

"She's loosing a lot of blood…too much blood…..have you tried to remove the bullets?" Magda asked. Erik held up his hand and he closed his eyes for a second…stretching out with his senses.

"It doesn't matter at this point Magda...….I can feel that one of the bullets has traveled to her heart and nicked a major artery….she's bleeding internally…badly…...I believe she's going to die…within the next few minutes."

"I-I….d-don't…..c-care….what happens to me….please just save my baby" said Mary through her agony.

"I promise you I will" Magda replied confidently as she looked down at the baby's head that was coming through, "Alright….give me a big push…"

"ERGGGHHHH! AHHHHHHH!' grunted Mary as she pushed with all of her might.

"Almost there...…one more big push" coached Magda

"ERGH!" she grunted pushing with all of her might again

"WHAAAAAAA WHAAAA!" went the cries of a newborn baby. Mary collapsed on the bed completely exhausted. She felt tired…..more tired than she's ever felt in her life.

"It's a boy" said Magda in joy, "You have a beautiful baby boy"

Mary cracked open her tired eyes and she was able to get a glimpse of her baby boy.  
>"His…..H-is….name….is Peter Benjamin Parker" she whispered, "I love…..you" she continued as her eyes closed. Erik took off his helmet and the put a hand to her neck.<p>

He held his head down and turned to face Magda

"She's dead"

"WHAAAAA! WHAAAA!" cried baby Peter

"MOMMY! DADDY!" shouted a voice. Erik turned to the door and he walked outside.

* * *

><p>He walked outside to see his cottage surrounded by men and women in form fitting navy blue suits. He looked to the sky to see a floating air ship hovering above the cottage with a logo that he recognized all to well. He looked down just as a man with an eye patch stepped towards him.<p>

"Erik Lensherr….**Magneto**…..long time no see" said Colonel Nick Fury.

"Nick Fury…..a pleasant surprise" he replied as Fury stepped forward, "And what do I owe this visit"

"Hydra…..are you working for them" he asked

"Fury why would you ask me a question such as that knowing my history with them" Erik replied with a slight edge

"One of my Agents signal is coming from in that cottage….and that agent has been deep undercover in Hydra for that past couple of years"

Erik glanced at his cottage and then at Fury.

"Come…..just you though" he said turning around and heading for the house. Fury nodded his head and followed closely behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Cottage<strong>

Fury stepped inside and the first thing he heard was a baby crying. He glanced to the left and he saw Magda with a baby wrapped in some sheets and she was rocking it back and forth trying to quell its crying.

"Magda" Fury greeted.

"Bastard" she replied staring at him with a hard glare. Fury paid her comment no attention; he glanced to the left and at the bed where he saw the dead Mary Parker.

"Shit….Mary" he said walking to her and looking her over.

"She's dead Fury. I found her not too far away from here, she had been shot."

"And you couldn't save her….took out the bullets or something"

"If I were present when she was first hit by the bullets maybe, but by the time I found her the bullet had already traveled to her heart an nicked an artery causing internal bleeding."

"WHAAAAA!'

Fury looked up from Mary and at the crying baby.

"What did she name it" he asked

"His name is Peter Benjamin Parker" said Magda gently rocking him.

Fury let out a sigh and then touched his ear.

"This is Fury…send in medical squad we got a dead Agent" he said while looking at Mary and running a hand through her hair.

* * *

><p>A few second later a medical team entered the cottage and quickly went to the dead Mary Parker and began to wrap her into the sheets. They wrapped her up and then picked her up and took her out of the cottage. Fury stood up and he walked towards Magda.<p>

"Hand him over" he stated.

"No" she replied hugging him tighter. Fury took another step when he suddenly felt himself go stiff and then slowly rise in the air.

"I believe that is close enough Fury" said Erik with his hand raised, with a slight twist of his palm Fury began to rotate in the air until he faced him, "I've allowed you into my home to collect your Agent, but do not test my patience"

"Let me go Lensherr" he demanded.

"Do not make demands in my home either Fury."

"….I'm taking the boy to his family."

"Family" repeated Magda in shock

"Yes…..his mother and father were two of my best Agents. If she's dead that means he's dead too, but they have some extended family that can give the boy a proper home….in America" said Fury. Erik kept him suspended in the air, he glanced at Magda who looked at Peter and then back at him and then she nodded her head. Erik dropped his hand which released Fury which sent him to the ground.

Fury stood up and then glared at Erik who only returned his glare. Fury then turned to Magda who gave the baby Peter one last look before she reluctantly handed him over to Fury. Fury took the baby and stoically looked down at him.

"Time to go home kid" he said turning and passing Erik and leaving the cottage.

* * *

><p>Erik and Magda both exited the cottage and watched as Fury and his entourage boarded the hovering Helicarrier.<p>

"We have to leave Magda" said Erik looking up and watching the Helicarrier fly away.

"I know Erik…..I know" she replied looking at the Helicarrier as well.

"Wanda…Pietro, come, we have to pack" he said. The two children who were also staring into the sky turned and ran to their father.

"Where will we go Erik?" asked Magda looking at him.

"London….it's high time you met an old friend of mine" he replied

"Do you mean?"

"Yes….we're going to see **Charles Xavier**" said Erik with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Helicarrier: Medical Bay<strong>

Nick Fury stepped into the medical bay and the first thing he did was walk towards Mary's dead body and the medical examiner that was standing over her.

"Well Doc?" he asked in his gruff tone.

"Colonel Fury, from my examination she did die from massive internal bleeding…a bullet ripped through her shoulder and then traveled to her heart where it nicked…practically severed the main artery."

"Anything else?" he asked

"Yes…..I-I've found something…..weird"

"Weird….weird how Doctor" repeated Fury with a raised eyebrow

"Her blood, there are trace amounts of radiation in her blood."

"Radiation?"

"Yes sir…but….but that's only the beginning…come with me" he said leading Fury over to an incubator that housed the sleeping baby Peter.

"The trace amounts of radiation in Agent Parker's blood were nothing compared to the massive amounts of radiation I found in this child."

"What the hell happened in that damn facility" whispered Fury looking down at Peter "Is he alright?"

"He's more than alright sir….he's quite frankly sir the definition of perfect health"

"So no radiation poisoning or sickness"

"No nothing…the radiation is completely integrated with his entire system, but also along with the radiation we found something else"

"Doctor just lay it all out for me"

"Okay…this is child has been infused with radiation and some type of secondary genetic structure that I've yet to identify. I took some blood and I analyzed it, and on the surface it appears normal but upon closer inspection…it's…different"

"Are you saying he's not human, does that mean he's a mutant?" Fury asked.

"No….he's not a textbook definition of a mutant….he's more along the lines of a….mutated human"

"Mutated into what?"

"Again Sir I have no idea….I need to run more test, but Sir I do know that this child will not be normal"

"…thank you Doctor that will be all" said Fury dismissing him.

**BEEP! BEEP!** Went Fury's communicator, he reached up and hit the shield logo on his chest.

"What" he said

"Sir….I have Ben Parker on the line in your office for you" came Dum Dum Dugan's voice.

"Thanks I'll be there in a second" he replied ending the call. Fury took one last look at Peter and then he turned to Mary just as the Doctor put the sheet over her face. He let out a sigh and turned and left the Medical Bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Fury's Office<strong>

Fury walked into his office and he went up to his desk and he picked up the phone.

"Mr. Parker"

"Fury" replied Ben Parker in a neutral tone.

"Good to see you still remember me"

"How can I forget….you and you're agents ruined my wedding"

"You have my apologies"

"So what do I owe this call?"

"Richard is dead Mr. Parker" Fury stated bluntly

"W-What…." Stuttered Ben in shock

"I said he's Dead….he was killed in the line of duty and so was Mary Parker"

"Oh my God" Ben gasped obviously shocked at what he was hearing

"I just want you to know…..they….." Fury was about to tell Ben about Peter but he stopped himself

"They what…." asked Ben still heartbroken and shaken over the news.

"They….they served their country well. Mary and Richard were two of my best Agents…and there will never be another two like them. The world just got a little darker now that they are gone, but you have my word that those responsible will be brought to justice"

"…..I hope so Fury…." Growled Ben before hanging up the phone angrily. Fury hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh.

"Computer, pull up encrypted files" he said suddenly. The computer on his desk turned on and went through a series of encryptions before several files appeared on screen.

"New file"

A blank page appeared on the screen. Fury leaned up from his seat and he stared at the screen.

"Name. **Peter Benjamin Parker**... Affiliation….. S.H.I.E.L.D."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter: Read and Review<strong>. **Hello Readers, this is Nomad88 and you've just read the first chapter of my Brand New Story. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I hope you can kinda see where I'm going with this story. I can promise you readers that this story will be a different take on the Spider-man Mythos and pretty much the whole Marvel U. Some of the same villains that we know and love will make an appearance but I'm trying my best to put a new spin on them to make them fit into this new Spider-man world I'm creating. Unlike my other stories where I'm pulling from comics, and T.V series, for this story I'm going to be pulling from the spy genre including every movie I've seen in my lifetime to every TV show. Everything from: James Bond to Jason Bourne, from Austin Powers to Archer, from Dark Angel to Alias, and my absolute favorite Spy Show….Burn Notice…So hopefully you readers out there will stick around and give it a read. I look forward to any type of review, telling me if I should continue this story or take it back to the drawing board, or any type of message…constructive criticism though. Anyway readers this is Nomad88 saying until next time….**

**Ps: If you haven't read or review TSA Amazing Spider-man vol 2 or Batman Beyond Volume 1 I would appreciate if you took the time to go read those stories as well…thanks…Later. **

**Next up: I want to be a Spy**


	2. I want to be a Spy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN these characters. I repeat I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS. In fact all credit goes to MARVEL, STAN LEE, and of course DISNEY. They are the owners not me and I can assure you that I'm not making any money off of this story, no money is being exchanged or handed to me. SO having said that please find it in your heart not to sue me. Please DO NOT SUE ME….I have no money…really none whatsoever…thanks now on with the story. **

**Hey readers it Nomad88 and I just have to say: wow. I mean really wow; I can't thank all of you readers enough for all of the reviews and support you all have shown for this story. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the first chapter and it is my greatest hope that you enjoy the second chapter (It gets kinda dark for a second) but anyway, all that's left to say is Read, REVIEW( Feedback is Golden) and of course ENJOY!...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: I want to be a Spy<strong>

**23 years Later: Los Angeles**

"Alright Omega team if we stick to the plan this should work out in our favor" came the voice of **Daisy Johnson** or as she liked to call herself during missions: **Quake**. Daisy was an attractive young woman in her early twenties that stood at 5'9 with short black hair, blue eyes, a deep tan complexion. She had a lithe and toned build, which was clearly seen through the tight navy blue Shield outfit that all agents wore. Daisy was the leader of the SHIELD **Omega Team**. The Omega team was a team comprised of agents that had strange and sometimes other worldly abilities; Daisy had the ability to cause seismic vibrations, and she could cause vibrations not only in the earth which in turn caused earthquakes but she could trigger vibrations within people to the point where they could explode internally. Daisy couldn't fully control this power yet which is why she wore special metal gauntlets on her hands that allowed her to regulate the intensity of her seismic vibrations.

Currently Daisy and her Omega team were on an assignment of the utmost importance from Colonel Nick Fury. Fury had received a tip that Pterodax was going to be out in the open. **Pterodax **was a terrorist strike team that specialized in bombings and high profile robberies. It is unknown who exactly Pterodax worked for but Fury suspected that they were associates of the Red Skull. So it was Omega team's mission to capture them and bring them in for questioning in hopes of possibly leading SHIELD to the Red Skull. The problem, however, was capturing them. SHIELD already had some info on Pterodax, and knew that they were comprised of ex-black op Navy Seals and not only were they well trained but they had access to state of the art equipment, such as: mechanized body armor that was very resistant to damage and bullets.

The tip that Fury received told them that Pterodax would be out in the open and they would be trying to steal a computer virus that was being housed at a secure Bank in the greater Los Angles area. Daisy and the Omega team were spread out around the Bank and lying in wait for them.

* * *

><p>"Roger that Quake" came the voice of Yo-Yo Rodriguez aka <strong>Slingshot<strong>. Slingshot was the youngest member of the Omega team. She was 19 yrs old, cute and stood at 5'7 with long dark hair, brown eyes, and she looked to be of Hispanic descent. She had a slim build and she was also wearing the standard tight navy blue Shield outfit. She had the unique ability to move at super speed. Slingshot was doing a quick run around of the entire block looking for anything suspicious but so far nothing was out of place.

* * *

><p>"Loud and Clear" said Sebastian Druid aka <strong>the Druid<strong>. Sebastian was 22 years old, and he was semi-good looking standing at 5'11, with dark medium length hair, obsidian eyes and some facial hair adorned on his face. Unlike the rest of his teammates Sebastian did not wear the standard navy blue outfit mostly because he was a tad bit self conscious about his weight. Sebastian was a bit pudgy so he wore a baggy navy blue sweater with loose fitting black slacks with a red hood/ jacket on his shoulders. Sebastian's abilities were that he was a sorcerer in training, but unlike other sorcerers in the world, he had an as of yet identified strong connection to the mystical arts that allowed him to easily conjure spells that would take a normal person many years to learn. The Druid was standing across the street from the bank trying to blend into the crowd of people standing on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>"Understood Pretty Lady" came another voice over the line.<p>

"Hellfire what have I told you…in the field…." Started Daisy before she was interrupted

"In the field there is no time for jokes and to call you Quake and nothing else…..yeah I know, you've said it a hundred times" came the flippant response of J.T Slade aka **Hellfire**. Hellfire was a handsome 6'1 young man that was about 23, he had red hair, blue eyes, and an even complexion. Hellfire was dressed in the standard SHIELD outfit that showed off his toned muscular build but the thing that stood out about Hellfire was that he had a metal chain wrapped around his shoulder, the reason being is because his unique ability was that he could channel hellfire from the depths of hell, but so far the only safe way for him to control the fire was through the metal chain he carried with him at all times.

"If I've said it to you a hundred times then why don't you do as I ask" Daisy stated, turning her gaze to him.

* * *

><p>Daisy was standing on top of a roof with binocular on her eyes. She was glancing at each of her hidden teammates and she saw Hellfire leaning against the wall of the store next to the bank in the shadows. She took her hand off of her ear communicator and looked down the street at the First Quarterly Bank.<p>

"Because he likes pushing your buttons" came the voice of the last member of team Omega: Peter Parker aka **Arachnid **when on missions. Peter was a handsome man and the spitting image of his late father Richard Parker. He stood at 5'11 with chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, and a clean shaven face. Peter was 23 years old and he was the newest member to team Omega. Everyone else in the group had been working together for the past year and a half, and Peter just joined 6 months ago, he had transferred over from another division in SHIELD. Peter's unique abilities fell in line with his codename; he had the abilities of an Arachnid, or in laymen's terms a Spider. He could cling to almost any surface and along with his clinging abilities he had augmented strength, super human speed, agility, durability and equilibrium. Peter like most of the members of the team was wearing the standard tight Navy blue SHIELD outfit, and it showed off his lean muscular build, and around his wrist were silver gauntlets of his own design and he was also wearing a brown trench coat over himself because he was standing inside the bank off to the side looking at all of the civilians.

* * *

><p>"The Arachnid has a point there Quake I do enjoy pushing your buttons" said Hellfire in an amused tone.<p>

"Hellfire I swear to God….."

* * *

><p>"Quake we got incoming" said Slingshot touching her ear communicator as she came to a stop a few blocks away from the bank. She looked up in the sky and saw several individuals in metal armor and jetpacks rocketing in the direction of the First Quarterly Bank, "They are coming in from the sky" she continued. Slingshot then turned around and started to run back to her team.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright Team look alive they are coming in hot from the sky. Remember the plan hold your positions. Let them steal the virus, and lead us to their employer" said Quake looking around in the sky with her binoculars.<p>

"Quake are you sure about this I think we should hit them now" came Arachnid's voice through the communicator.

"We've been over this, the job isn't just to capture them it's to find out who they are working for" Quake replied in a frustrated tone.

"Yeah but we can still do that if we attack them and disable them now instead of waiting for them to steal a dangerous computer virus" Arachnid countered.

"What if they have an emergency signal with the employer, and then we attack them and they hit the switch alerting their employer to the presence of SHIELD. If that happens we'll never know who they work for, this is the only logically plan that works out in our favor" Quake replied again turning her gaze to the sky and seeing six Pterodax members flying towards the bank.

"I just don't like the fact that we are reacting instead of acting and taking the fight to them"

"Well guess what there's gonna be a lot of things in life that you aren't going to like, now shut up and hold your position because here they come" Quake commanded in an authoritative tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside First Quarterly Bank<strong>

"Wow she told you bug boy" said Hellfire over the line. Peter/Arachnid balled up his fist at Hellfire's comment but he couldn't really dwell on it because at that moment a giant hole was blown through the roof of the bank.

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!** The civilians began to scream and yell and they tried to escape but they couldn't because the six mercenaries dropped into the bank their weapons aimed at them.

"HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE ARE PTERODAX…. DO AS WE SAY AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!" shouted out the Leader who had long black hair, blue eyes, and a goatee on his face, "Now we are blocking your emergency signal to the police so tellers no use in pressing those buttons, now if I could have everyone on the floor with your face down, it would be much appreciated" he continued.

* * *

><p><em>'Arachnid what's happening' Quake<em> asked.

"They are ordering everyone to get face down on the ground….I got a visual on the leader….hold on I'm gonna try to take a picture" he whispered as he dropped to his knees. He quickly grasped his white belt buckle, aimed it and he pressed the small button the buckle and a small snap was heard indicating that the picture had been took. Arachnid then laid down on the ground like everyone else in the bank.

"Alright boys you know the drill" said the leader pointing to the vault. Three of the Pterodax members rushed towards the vault and they each grabbed the high tech guns hanging from their belts and aimed it at the thick metal vault door.

"Switch to laser cutters" one of them said. They turned a dial on their weapons and a steady thin red laser beam shot out and began to cut through the thick door.

"They're taking the bait" Arachnid whispered.

_'Good'_ Daisy responded

Arachnid glanced to his left and he kept watching them cut through the door hoping they would hurry up, but as he did that he suddenly got one of the most strangest feelings, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was like everything had suddenly slowed down and he became aware of his surroundings…the armed Pterodax terrorist, the hot laser cutters, the crying and scared civilians, but above all else he had this overwhelming urge to turn to the right.

'_What the hell'_ he thought as he obeyed the urge and turned his head to the right. He searched with his eyes until the strange sensation he was feeling targeted a lone police officer on the ground. He squinted his eyes and saw the police officer slowly reaching down to un-holster his weapon.

"Oh shit" he whispered to himself

"_What"_ asked Hellfire through the communication line.

"A guard is trying to be brave" Arachnid whispered "I gotta….." he started before being interrupted by his leader.

_"You gotta hold you're Goddamn position_" Quake interrupted forcibly.

"What?" Arachnid replied in shock "That guy is gonna get himself killed"

_"I understand that…but…but we can't let Pterodax know of our presence just yet…we_..."

"I know let them lead us to their employer, but at what cost" he replied in his hushed voice "That man might have a family or something" he continued.

_"I don't like it either but we can't intervene…._" said Quake

"You're right we can't….but I can" said Arachnid making up his mind.

* * *

><p>"FREEZE!" shouted the officer as he stood up and aimed his weapon at the Pterodax leader. The leader turned around at the sound of the man's voice and scoffed at him.<p>

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD OR YOUR LEADER HERE GETS ONE IN THE HEAD!" the Officer threatened.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" responded the Pterodax leader laughing at the officer, "Are you serious…..really, what do you think that little pea shooter is gonna do?"

The Pterodax leader remotely made a mask cover his face and head. The officer's eyes widen at the move and he pulled the trigger. The bullet rocketed forward but harmlessly bounced off of the armor plated mask and landed on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the Leader and his men laughed. The leader shook his head and then raised his high tech weapon at the officer, "Good-bye" he stated but right as he pulled the trigger a grappling line shot out and snagged the weapon and pulled it towards the Pterodax member standing next to him. A steady thin red laser beam shot out and burned through the man's armor and then through his chest killing him. The Pterodax leader looked down at his partner in horror and then at the grappling line. He turned in time to see a Navy Blue boot coming directly for his face. The force of the kick to his face cracked the armor plated mask slightly and sent the leader crashing to the ground. The other Pterodax terrorist turned to see their leader on the ground and then looked at the person who attacked him. The Pterodax leader made his cracked mask retract and he looked up to see who kicked him, his eyes widen at the unmistakable Navy blue outfit and the logo on the chest.

"SHIT IT'S SHIELD!" he shouted turning his weapon on Arachnid and firing. High powered bullets shot out of the weapon and at its target.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

**POW! BANG! BUDDDABUDDDDAAAAAAA!** Came the rapid gunfire from inside the bank.

"I guess he didn't hold position" said the Druid over the line.

"GODDAMN IT!" shouted Daisy "HELLFIRE! DRUID! give him some back up I'm on my way…Slingshot stay were you are if any escape follow them" she shouted turning and running down the stairs of the rooftop she was on.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Bank<strong>

Arachnid disengaged the grappling hook from his gauntlet and then backflipped out of the path of the bullets, but making sure to steer the fire away from the civilians. The three Pterodax members that were trying to cut through the bank vault stopped what they were doing and turned to their leader.

"DON"T STOP CUTTING WE GOT A JOB TO DO I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM!" he shouted still shooting at his agile foe.

**BOOOOM!** Went the sound of the far side wall being blown out. Through the fire stepped Hellfire spinning his chain that was fiery red. He glanced to the left and saw the Pterodax members that were cutting through the vault. Hellfire spun his chain and made it extended and he brought it down upon their weapons slicing them in half. They looked up from their destroyed weapons to see Hellfire gearing up for another strike.

"HELLFIRE! WATCH OUT!" shouted Arachnid over the shooting while still dodging gun fire from the Pterodax leader. The last remaining member of the Pterodax crew turned his weapon toward Hellfire and got off two shots. Hellfire saw them coming and was about to dodge when at the last minute he didn't, he maneuvered himself to where the bullets hit him in the shoulder.

"ARGH!" he shouted out falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>A miniature black ball shot out of Arachnid's left wrist gauntlet and hit the Pterodax thug that shot Hellfire. The three Pterodax thugs that were closest to Hellfire decided to take advantage of his injured state and pulled out their spare weapons.<p>

Hellfire was on the ground in pain but he wasn't out of the fight, he went for his chain that was on the ground but before he could reach it they opened fire. The bullets fired out but suddenly they stopped in mid-air and then dropped to the ground.

"What the h….." one of them started to say before a voice interrupted them.

"That would be me"

They looked up to see the Druid levitating in the air with mystical energy swirling around his hands. He held up his hands and he made a dinosaur appear out of thin air. The Dinosaur whipped around with its tail and hit the Pterodax thugs in the chest hard and crushed them against the bank vault door holding them in place. The Druid then landed on the ground next to Hellfire who was struggling to his feet.

"Oh Man Hellfire are you alright" he asked

"I didn't need help tubby" he said flippantly standing to his feet

"Ya know most people would be grateful to the person that saves their life" the Druid replied but Hellfire shrugged his comment off and looked up at Arachnid who was still fighting the leader.

* * *

><p>The Leader of the Pterodax saw that his partners were down; he let out a growl of anger before holding up his left wrist and firing a flash grenade.<p>

**BOOM! FWASH!** Went the small grenade followed by a blinding light. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light.

The Pterodax leader took advantage of his small window and he activated his jet pack and rocketed through the hole they made earlier. Arachnid through squinted eyes looked up and saw him trying to escape, he held up his hand and fired another grapping hook and through sheer luck the line wrapped around the leaders leg and he was pulled along through the hole and into the sky.

* * *

><p>Quake burst through the doors just in time to see Arachnid flying through the hole on the grappling line. She quickly reached up to her ear to touch her communicator.<p>

"Slingshot follow them" she shouted

"On it" she replied through the communicator.

Quake looked around to see one of the down Pterodax thugs, she ran over to him and turned him over and gripped the front of his armor and she shook him.

"Who are you working for" she growled, but as she asked the question she saw that he was chewing on something, and then suddenly white foam start to bubble out of his mouth.

"NO!" she shouted to herself prying his mouth open but it was too late he started to convulse and then after a few quick shakes he went motionless. She quickly turned to where she saw the last of the Pterodax terrorist.

"DRUID! FREEZE THEM NOW BEFORE THEY TAKE A CYANIDE PILL!"

* * *

><p>Druid turned and held up his hands but he saw that it was pointless because the three of them were already convulsing and white foam was bubbling out of their mouths.<p>

"Sorry Quake….too late" said Druid dropping his hands.

* * *

><p>"DAMMIT!" she growled in anger, she reached up to her ear communicator again "Arachnid, when you catch that guy make sure he doesn't crunch down on the cyanide pill that's in his mouth"<p>

"R-Roger….t-that" he replied

"Helicarrier this is Omega leader….we need EVAC and clean up now"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Air<strong>

Arachnid took his hand off of his communicator and put it back on the grappling line that he was holding on too. His eyes had started to clear up and he could see again and he quickly released just high up in the air they were.

'_Nosebleed'_ he thought "WHOA!" he shouted as he felt himself starting to zigzag through the air.

The Pterodax leader was weaving through the air trying to shake him off, but the grappling line held strong. Arachnid suddenly yanked on the line and pulled himself forward where he landed on the leader's back.

"WHO AR E YOU WORKING FOR!" he shouted wrapping his arm around the leader's throat. The leader reared his head back and head butted Arachnid in the face, he then took a sharp dip trying to shake his foe off but it didn't work, he held on tightly to his throat. The leader then curved upwards and started spinning wildly in the air but even then nothing worked to get rid of him, so he tried doubling his speed. Arachnid had recovered from the head butt and he was angry, he flicked his wrist and from his silver wrist gauntlet a small spike appeared. He reared his hand back and then jammed the spike into the Pterodax leader's jetpack.

**KCHHHKK! POOOM!** The jetpack sparked and gave a loud sputter before it went dead. The two hung in the air for a tense second before the pull of gravity yanked them downward.

"YOU IDIOTTTTTTTTT!" shouted the leader as they began to plummet.

'_Yep….did not think that one through'_ Arachnid thought to himself as they fell through the air. Luckily for them when Arachnid disabled the Jetpack they were over the clear blue ocean. The two continued to fall through the air for a long minuted before they hit the ocean water with extreme force.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Water<strong>

Arachnid let go of his enemy once they hit the water, he was disoriented from the fall and it took him a second to realize that he was in water and drowning but once his senses returned to him he immediately began to swim to the surface. Arachnid was almost to the top when he felt someone grab his ankle and pull him back. He turned and saw the Pterodax leader with his armored hand cocked back. He thrusted the fist forward, but Arachnid was able to use his agility to maneuver out of the way. Arachnid responded with a kick to the chest that pushed the leader away from him allowing him some space to resume his swim to the surface.

* * *

><p>"UUUUUUAH!" gasped Arachnid as his face broke the surface of the water. He greedily sucked in the much needed air but before he could take anymore deep breaths he heard the surface break behind him. He turned to see the leader breathing in the air as well. They looked at each other and were about to charge at each other when a shadow formed over them. The two looked up to see a SHIELD Hellicarrier hovering in the air above them.<p>

"Surrender….it's over" Arachnid said to the Pterodax leader. The leader looked up at the Hellicarrier and he smiled

"Nothing is over…you think we are the only members of Pterodax….no…there are dozens of cells and when on goes down another activates" he said while reaching towards his waist. He took out a square device with a green button on the top. He lowered his head and stared into Arachnid's eyes for a second until he pressed the button. When he pressed the button Arachnid got that strange eerie sensation again, but only this time it was extremely urgent. It was like his whole body was telling him to move and to move right now. Arachnid followed his instincts and as quickly as he could he dove into the water and right as he did that he heard the Pterodax leader shout one last thing.

"HAIL HYDRA!" he shouted right before he exploded causing a giant tower of blood and water to shoot up from the ocean and then come crashing down.

After a few tense seconds Arachnid burst from the water again to see bloody water and the remains of the dead Pterodax leader all around him.

"Well…..today has certainly been eventful" he says to himself "Ugh…..Daisy is not going to like this" he continued while looking upward to see several descending SHIELD Agents.

* * *

><p><strong>Shield Medical Bay: Minutes Later<strong>

"ARGH! EASY DOC!" shouted JT as the Doctor was tightly wrapping his injured shoulder.

"Stop your whining Hellfire…the bullets went in and out….you'll be fine" retorted the Doctor rolling his eyes. Daisy Johnson walked through the Medical Bay doors and she made her way over to JT who had his shirt off and was sitting up, glaring at the Doctor.

"How is he Doc?" she asked.

"He'll be fine" the Doctor replied before turning and leaving the two alone.

"Are you alright?" she asked looking at his bandaged shoulder

"I'll be fine…although….you could always kiss it and make it better" he said with a sly smile. Daisy rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"JT…do we have to have another talk about you hitting on me?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sure only this time instead of you beating me up in the gym, how about we talk over a nice candle lit dinner" he continued.

Daisy was about to respond when the Medical Bay doors opened again and Peter was ushered in by several SHIELD Agents. They brought him over to the empty bed that was next to JT's and gently helped him sit down. The Doctor came over and gave a quick glance before reaching to the side and picking up a few items.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT" Daisy roared turning away from JT much to his dismay and directing her attention to Peter.

* * *

><p>"What?" Peter replied innocently.<p>

"DOES THE TERM ALIVE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" she continued

"Okay first…. I'm fine by the way and second, that wasn't my fault he activated a self destruct bomb on himself….." said Peter but as the words left his mouth he groaned because of his throbbing side. The Doctor saw him favoring one side of his body so he went to that side and he saw some shrapnel embedded in his side. The Doctor took a pair of scissors and cut away a portion of Peter's Shield uniform and he got some alcohol and poured it on the embedded shrapnel

"JESUS! DOC!" shouted Peter in pain. The Doctor ignored him and proceeded to remove the shrapnel.

"How the hell was I supposed to know he had that?" Peter continued.

"Maybe if you would've held your Goddamn position we wouldn't even be having this conversation." Daisy snapped.

"And that officer would be dead…excuse the hell out of me for trying to keep him alive" Peter retorted angrily.

"You think I wanted him to die?" Daisy asked in an offended tone.

"I don't know…maybe"

"Oh You Asshole" she growled in anger "NO! I didn't want him to die okay…but you have to realize that there was a bigger picture at stake"

"You mean finding out who they worked for, well guess what, I know who they worked for" he said. Daisy looked at him with wide eyes.

"You…..you do" she asked completely stunned

"Yeah I do" he replied.

**SWOOSH** went the door to the medical bay as it opened. All the occupants turned their head to the door to see who stepped in and they each went stiff.

"Who" came the gruff voice of their boss Colonel Nick Fury, Daisy stood in attention, as did Hellfire, but Peter was still being patched up by the doctor, "At ease…..who did they work for?" he asked again walking into the room and towards Peter.

"Hydra sir…before the leader blew himself up he said Hail Hydra; he also said that there were dozens of Pterodax cells and each cell activates once one goes down sir."

"Hmmm…..Hydra" whispered Fury in slight anger "Good work Parker…..you too Johnson. You've proven that you and your Omega team are a valuable assets and your request for new members has been granted I'll give you a list of people to choose from later…..right now you and your team have earned a little R&R, this was the 5th successful mission this month and plus we need to stay station in Los Angles for the rest of the day so you and your team are allowed to relax in the city" he replied turning and walking out of the Medical Bay deep in thought.

"All Done Agent Parker" said the Doctor patting the white bandage on his side.

"Thanks" he replied.

Daisy turned to Peter again and looked him in his eyes

"You got lucky Parker…real lucky, but sooner or later your luck is gonna run out and you are gonna get millions of people hurt because of that Damn high moral code you live by" she said

"And what's wrong with having a high moral code."

"Nothing…it's admirable but in this business its not ethical to have a high moral code….do you know why, it's because we operate on shades of gray….there is no easy answer and there is no right or wrong situation…..what it really boils down to is, what's necessary….and sometimes its necessary for one person to die….to save millions…..the big picture. You need to get that through you thick skull" she said as she stormed out of the medical bay leaving Peter and JT staring at the door.

* * *

><p>JT broke from his stupor first and glanced at Peter<p>

"Hey….bug boy, if it makes you feel any better I agree with what…" he started before Peter's head whipped around to him

"OH SHUT UP SLADE" he growled looking at him "Don't patronize me, you don't agree with anything I did or said…..probably because you're too busy daydreaming about what Daisy looks like naked"

JT didn't respond he simply looked at Peter

"Also, I know that you could have dodged those bullets that hit you…..why you didn't dodge I don't know, but I think I can make an educated guess…let me see….hmmmmm….oh I know trying to score some sympathy points from Daisy and to make me look bad, because I didn't hold my position" said Peter staring him in the eyes, "Am I right?"

"….." JT didn't answer him again just gave him a hard stare.

"I'll take that as a yes…..so smart guy answer me this….how's your plan going so far?" asked Peter

"…"

"Not well huh…..so not only did your plan not work….you got a busted shoulder on one of our rare days off…well with planning like that I can see that you have a bright future here at SHIELD" said Peter sarcastically while hopping off of the bed he was sitting on. He shot JT one last glance before he turned and made his way out of the Medical Bay leaving JT by himself.

"Dick" JT grumbled under his breathe before rubbing his hand over his injured shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Fury's Office<strong>

Fury was leaning back in his seat staring at his computer screen when he heard the door to his office beeping.

"ENTER!" he called out sitting up straight. The door swooshed opened and Peter walked into Fury's office and stood before his desk in attention.

"At Ease…..what is it Parker?" asked Fury in his usual gruff tone.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Peter asked

"Granted, now what's on your mind I've very busy."

"Sir I want to know have you given any thought to my transfer request?"

Fury looked at Peter and he let a small smirk grace his lips. When Peter had turned 17 and became age ready to be an active part of SHIELD he immediately wanted to follow in his parents footsteps and become a spy. Fury expected this because all of Peter's life he had been telling him of how great spies his parents were and telling him stories of their exploits and Peter being eager to know about his parents soaked it up like sponge, which is what Fury was counting on, but when he asked he denied his request. The reason is because Fury wanted Peter to be a more well rounded SHIELD agent, as well as a truly loyal agents so he had been denying Peter's request for the past 6 years and giving him the same excuse that he wasn't ready, but now, he looked at him and he could see that Peter was on the brink of anger, which is exactly what he wanted, he wanted to see how badly Peter wanted to be like his parents….to be a spy.

"No, I haven't given it any thought."

"Why…..sir." asked Peter anger evident in his voice.

"Because I don't think you're ready I….." but Fury didn't get a chance to finish because at that moment Peter exploded at him. He slammed his hands on Fury's desk and stared him in the eye.

"With all due respect sir when the hell do you think I'll be ready" he growled "I've played your games, I've been on every Goddamn detail in SHIELD: Forensics, Science, Medical and everything in between….every detail except the one that I've been asking for."

Fury leaned back in his chair and just looked at him for a good long minute.

"So you think you want to be a spy" said Fury

"I don't think….. I know" he replied confidently. Fury smirked again

"You're request to be a spy has been noted….you're dismissed"

"But Sir"

"You're dismissed" he said leaving no room for argument. Peter took his hands off of Fury's desk and then glared at him before he quickly turned and stormed out of the office. Fury watched him leave and he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a specific set of numbers.

"Yeah" came a voice on the other end

"The Mission is a go…..we're in Los Angeles, did you get the picture I sent?"

"Yeah we got it Fury, we'll take care of it" said the voice before Fury hung up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Day: 9:30 pm<strong>

Daisy, JT, Sebastian and Yo-Yo were in civilian clothes and were walking down the crowded sidewalk of Los Angeles wondering what they were going to do with their night off.

"I say we get something to eat" said Sebastian looking at the restaurants on the strip that they were on.

"You always wanna eat Sebastian" JT replied poking him in the stomach.

"Hey that's not true…it's just I'm tired of eating that crap they serve on the hellicarrier I want some real food…..no scratch that I need some real food" Sebastian retorted.

"I hate to say it but Sebastian has a point, that stuff they serve us is disgusting, I say we get some food too" came Yo-Yo's voice while turning to JT.

"You guys can do what you want but after today I need a drink" said Daisy walking past them.

"Ya know…..I suddenly need a drink too" chimed JT, pushing past Sebastian and following behind Daisy.

"Why am I not surprised" Sebastian whispered to Yo-Yo who laughed at his comment, "So Yo-Yo, I don't know about you but I'm in the mood for some seafood" he continued as they walked down the strip searching for a seafood restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour Later: 10:30 pm: Tony's Pub<strong>

Daisy lifted the shot glass put it to her lips and slammed it back. The brown liquor slid down her throat and she let out a contented sigh. JT looked at her a smirk crossed his lips.

"Wow girl….that's your fifth shot" he said in amusement.

"Thanks for keeping count" she replied sarcastically leaning back in her seat, "JT….am I a bad person?" she asked suddenly.

"What? No you not a bad person." he scoffed "Why would you think that?"

"Today, I was ready to sacrifice that guy and Peter…." She started before being interrupted by JT.

"You're still dwelling on that….come on, you made the right decision and I mean what does the bug boy know huh….put today out of your mind, it was a hard call but it all worked out in the end."

"But that's my point JT….it really wasn't that hard of a call to make. Have I become so jaded that I'm willing to sacrifice people left and right instead of thinking of every single angle…."

"Daisy, Daisy…I think you need another drink, do you want the same thing" he asked interrupting her tirade.

"No…Tequila" she said rubbing her tired eyes. JT stood up and walked to the crowded bar to get her and himself another drinks.

* * *

><p>Daisy heaved a sigh and leaned forward in her seat.<p>

"He's right you know" came a voice from behind her. She was startled for a second but regained her composer enough to turn around and see Peter in the booth behind her. He was in his civilian clothes which consisted of a black jacket, a blue shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Peter…where the hell have you been….we were looking for you earlier"

"I was in the gym, I need to blow off some steam" he said getting up from his booth and walking over to hers. He sat down next to her and turned to face her.

"He's right you know…you're not a bad person" he said lightly pushing some strands of her short hair out of her face.

"Pete I didn't mean to sound so callous earlier but….."

"Hey you know what, screw it….let's leave that on the hellicarrier alright. This is our night off, a long overdue night off, so let's enjoy it while we can" he said leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

Peter and Daisy have known each other since they were five years old. Both of them were discovered by Nick Fury at an early age and he had them and a few other kids housed at a place that they have dubbed _**'The Camp'**_**.** At the camp they were trained in advanced hand to hand combat techniques, weapons and firearms but mostly, they learned how to control their powers, and how to effectively use their powers in battle, but Peter's powers were more easily controlled than Daisy's. As Peter and Daisy grew older they went to the top of their class and both began to grow closer to each other as more than friends. When they were 15, right before they could really define their relationship they were split apart by Fury. He took Daisy and placed her with a field team and started giving her lessons in leadership and how to effectively lead a team of Shield Agents, while Peter was placed with the field science division. Along with his spider powers, Peter followed in his Father's footsteps of being a technological genius, having a keen and sharp mind. So Fury placed him with the science division, where it was their job to locate and disarm any type of threat the organization A.I.M could cook up. They hadn't seen each other for years and so when Peter was placed with her team 6 months ago, all of their old feelings for each other reappeared in a big way, but while they have been physically exploring their relationship they still haven't actually defined where they were going in their relationship, but it was clear that they had strong feelings for each other and they both figured they would have enough time to discuss it later.

Peter pulled Daisy closer to deepen the kiss when he got that strange eerie feeling again and he had to break the kiss.

"What is it?" Daisy asked looking at him strangely. Peter was about to look around when the feeling disappeared. He looked at Daisy and he shrugged it off.

"Nothing" he replied leaning down and kissing her again.

* * *

><p>J.T. stood a few feet away from the booth with the shots of tequila in his hands looking at Peter and Daisy kissing. His eyes lit up with fire for a second until he saw Peter and Daisy break apart. He saw Peter about to turn around, so he quickly turned to the bar and quickly sat down on an empty stool. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see that they had gone back to kissing. J.T. scrunched up his face in slight anger and he quickly drank both tequila shots. He turned away from the two and back to the bar, where he let out a sigh of frustration.<p>

"Boy I guess tonight isn't your night huh?" came a soft sultry voice next to him. J.T. turned to the right and he had to do a double take. There sitting on the stool next to him, was one of the most gorgeous women he had ever laid eyes on. She was about 5'7 with luscious long red hair. She had alluring green eyes, a light pale complexion, and red lipstick that accented her full lips. J.T.'s eyes roamed over her toned, curvy, and slim build. She was wearing a tight blue shirt, tight blue jeans, and opened toed shoes and on her left wrist was an expensive looking watch and on her left was a gold bracelet.

'_Good God'_ J.T. said in his mind still gawking at her, '_Get it together J.T…if you play your cards right maybe tonight won't be a total loss_'

"What do you mean?" he asked while giving the gorgeous woman his full attention.

"I've been checking you out since you walked in with that girl. I thought she was your girlfriend but it doesn't look like it."

"No…..she's not my girlfriend" he replied

"Oh well her loss….my gain" said the mystery woman with a big smile.

"I'm JT…TJ…I mean….I'm TJ" said JT, '_Idiot…..almost gave out your real name' _he thought while holding out his hand.

"I'm Natalie….Natalie Rushman, nice to meet you" she said shaking his hand. JT then took her hand and gave it a kiss, which earned him a giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Booth<strong>

Peter and Daisy broke away again and they looked at each other and they could see the desire in each other's eyes.

"You wanna get out of here?" she asked

"Hell yes" he replied standing up from the booth.

* * *

><p><strong>Bar<strong>

"Would you like a drink Natalie?"

"I would love one handsome" she replied. JT turned to the bartender and ordered them some drinks. Natalie looked up and saw Peter and Daisy standing up and getting ready to leave, so she quickly held up her wrist and from her watch a small object fired and attached to the jacket that Peter was wearing. She calmly watched as Peter and Daisy both exited the pub.

JT turned back to Natalie who instantly put her smile back on her face.

"Excuse me for a moment TJ….I have to use the ladies room" she said standing up from the stool. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away but making sure to sway her hips seductively.

* * *

><p><strong>Restroom<strong>

Natalie quickly entered the restroom and she quickly opened all of the stalls making sure no one was in the restroom. Once she was sure she was alone she tapped the communicator in her ear.

"Clint….you got the signal from the tracer?"

"Yeah he's reading hot, I'm following now." Clint replied in her ear

"Good, I'm in pursuit now as well…try not to screw it up" she said with a smile on her face.

"I never miss babe….you should know that by now" Clint responded before cutting the link. Natalie went to the window in the ladies room and she opened it and climbed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

Once she was outside he looked down at her watch and she pressed a button on the side of it and a map displayed the small moving red dot. She looked up and began to follow in the direction the tracer was pointing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ferdinand Ritz Hotel <strong>

The Ferdinand Ritz Hotel was a 5 star hotel that was a few blocks away from Tony's Pub. Peter and Daisy walked into the hotel and they went to the front desk and ordered a room. Once they got their room key they quickly went to the elevator so they could go to their room but unknown to either them a red haired woman was secretly following them.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 405<strong>

They burst into their room kissing all over each other and tugging at the others clothes. Peter shrugged off his jacket and threw it down on the ground. He pulled Daisy closer deepening their intense kissing all the while pulling her shirt over her head. They both fell down onto the Queen sized bed still kissing each other. Peter broke the kiss and quickly took off his own shirt, but right when he was about to kiss her again, that eerie sensation kicked in again and it had the same urgency that it did when that Pterodax leader blew himself up. Peter froze instantly looking down at Daisy trying to figure out what the hell that sensation was, and where was it pointing.

"What is it?" she asked while breathing hard and leaning up

"I-I…don't….." he started before whipping his head towards the door. The Door was kicked open by a red haired woman who had a mask covering the lower half of her face.

* * *

><p>Daisy and Peter broke away from each other and tried to prepare themselves to face their enemy. Daisy held up her hand and her eyes glowed but before she could cause a seismic vibration, the glass to the giant window in the hotel room was broken and a small dart embedded itself in her neck. She grabbed at the dart but her eyes grew heavy and she fell down to the ground unconscious.<p>

"DAISY!" Peter shouted, but he didn't have time to check on her because the red haired woman jumped at him with a flying kick. Peter back flipped and she sailed over him. Using his agility he did a handstand on the bed and twisted his body and kicked the red headed woman in back as she landed. She fell to the ground, but she rolled to her feet and blocked the strong punch that Peter threw. The woman responded by pulling Peter in and delivering a knee to his stomach knocking the wind out of him, but he didn't stop, he rammed his shoulder into her stomach and lifted her up and slammed her into the wall hard.

"Oomph!" she grunted as her back exploded in pain but pain was something was accused to and she blocked it out and resumed her attack. She raised both her hands and linked them together and slammed down on Peter's spine hitting a pressure point. The strike made Peter's leg buckle but he recovered, he quickly brought his head up and head butted the woman in the chin, disorienting her because of the force. He grabbed her by the shirt kneed her in the stomach and then threw her across the room where she crashed into the table.

_'Hey….what's taking so long...'_ came a voice in her ear

"Ugh….the kid is good…but enough play time" she whispered. She held up her wrist with the bracelet on it and she gave it a slight tug. The bracelet shrunk and then wrapped around her wrist forming a type of gold gauntlet. She then stood up to face Peter who was quickly approaching.

"Who are you?" he demanded

The red haired woman answered his question by holding up her wrist. From the gold gauntlet several mini red stingers fired in rapid succession, but each missed their mark by a mile because right before they fired, that eerie sensation returned to Peter again. Time for a second seemed to slow down as Peter once again became hyper aware of surroundings. He saw the stingers flying at him and he without thinking expertly dodged each stinger as they flew at him. He hop in the air and allowed two stingers to go under him he corkscrewed in mid-air allowing two more stings to pass harmlessly across his chest and still in mid-air he jerked his body to the left and avoided the last stinger landing in a crouch still facing the mysterious red haired woman.

"Holy Shit" she whispered at the way he dodged her stingers at such a close range.

'_Whoa'_ thought Peter once the stingers stopped flying, but he couldn't dwell on it because his senses started to buzz urgently again but it was too late.

**CRASH!** Went the sound of something bursting through the window again; it was another dart. The dart hit Peter in the neck and his eyes widen as he yanked the dart out of his neck.

"O-Oh….N-O." he said right before he collapsed to the ground completely unconscious.

"What the hell Clint I had everything under control" shouted the red haired woman

_'Yeah well I got tired of waiting, The boys should on the way up to take care of the girl, I'm on the way to the window with the car be ready'_ the man named Clint responded.

The red haired woman pulled the mask off of her mouth and walked towards Peter; she held up her wrist and shot him with a stinger to make sure he stayed knocked out.

She then bent down and grabbed him by the shoulders and started to drag him to the giant window. Just as she reached the window she saw several men and women entered the hotel room and they were dressed in familiar tight navy blue outfits.

"She's over there" the woman said pointing at the unconscious Daisy "You know what to do"

They shook their heads and proceeded to trash the room. The red haired woman kicked the broken window busting out the remaining shards of glass. Outside of the window a sleek flying vehicle with a man in a black and purple body suit driving pulled up to the window. The woman heaved Peter inside the vehicle and then she jumped inside herself. The man activated a cloaking device and the vehicle disappeared with their target in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later: Location Unknown<strong>

"Ugh…Ugh….my….head" groaned Peter as he cracked open his eyes, but the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was black fabric. A smelly black sack had been placed over his head, keeping him from seeing anything beyond the black fabric. He started to raise his head when the black sack was suddenly ripped away and a bright light shined directly in his face.

"Ah" he groaned because of the light.

"Wakey Wakey" came a voice. Peter tried to look to where the voice came from but the light was blinding him. He tried to move but to his shock he couldn't. He was strapped to a chair, with his hands and feet bound behind him by metal bindings. He also noticed that he was completely naked.

'_Well…this isn't good…remember stay calm…stay calm.' he_ thought to himself as he squinted his eyes and attempted to look around and get a feel of the situation. He looked up again at the light as he saw two shadows step up.

"Hey…..you mind turning down the lights?" he asked and to his surprise the lights dimmed slightly and Peter could see the faces of the two people in the room with him, as well as cell he was being held in; it wasn't a cell but a dingy basement. There was a stair case and a single metal door behind the two individuals in front of him. Peter eyes shifted between the two people in front him, the first person he zeroed in on was man that was very good looking. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a clean shaven face. He was wearing black and purple body armor and he had a long and sophisticated looking archers bow strapped across his chest. After sizing him up Peter's eyes turned back to the woman standing next to him. He recognized or at least he recognized the red hair but now she wasn't wearing a mask and he could see that she was gorgeous woman, with alluring features, and now instead of her jeans and shirt she was wearing a form fitting black catsuit, with a gold utility belt across her waist and what looked like a red hourglass symbol on the belt buckle and she had gold gauntlets around both her wrists. Both of them were staring at him and he was staring back at them. They were sizing him up just as he was sizing them up, but even while he was doing that he was secretly trying to break the bonds on his hands with his strength but he felt weak, weaker than he had ever felt before. It was like his strength was being zapped away by the second. He tried to secretly flex his muscles but this time his movements were caught by the pair.

"Trying to break free?" the man asked.

'_American accent'_ thought Peter listening to him talk, but not answering him.

"Do not bother, that dart he hit you with is not only a knockout agent it's also a power dampener" came the heavily accent voice of the woman.

'_Russian accent'_ thought Peter looking at her, but he was slightly panicking, because of what she just said. He had never experienced anything like the feeling he was experiencing at the current moment.

"Well…..isn't that great." he quipped desperately trying to think of a way out of his situation, "But quick question…?" he started

"How did we know you had powers….oh we know all there is to know about you Mr. Parker…your abilities, your skills and your intelligence" the man answered with a slight smirk crossing his lips.

"Well you seem to have me at a disadvantage you know all about me…..but who are you?"

"Would you listen to him…..he wants to know who we are." laughed the man before he leaned in and delivered a hard right cross to Peter's face.

"ARGH!" grunted Peter as he felt the blow, not only had the blow caught him off guard it surprised him how much it hurt, 'Damn power dampening drug' he thought right as he spit out some blood on the cement floor.

"Do not worry about who we are…for the moment we are Gods who hold the power of life and death over you boy" the woman growled menacingly, "The only thing that you should be asking is how do I stay alive. You can stay alive by answering every single one of our questions and if you do not….." she started.

"You'll kill me….very original" he interrupted, but as the words left his mouth the man came in again on this time it was a powerful strike to his nose.

"Don't interrupt the lady when she's talking. If you don't answer our questions then this is gonna be a long couple of days…..and once we get board then we'll kill you" he said cracking his knuckles.

Peter spit out some more blood and then looked at him. The woman walked forward and grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head upwards so he was looking her in the eyes.

"Tell us about Nick Fury" she demanded.

"Who?" he replied.

"Do not play dumb, your employer…your Boss… NICK FURY!" she elaborated before letting his hair go and slapping him across the face.

**SMACK!**

"Ah" went Peter feeling the slap. He hung his head low and whispered something

"What, speak up….." the woman said, she leaned down to hear him and that's when Peter took that moment to whip his head upwards and slam the top of his head into her face.

"GAH!" she grunted feeling the head butt. She took a few steps back and said few curse words in Russian. The man jumped in and delivered two powerful blows to Peter's face.

"You see kid, doing stuff like that will get you killed." said the main in an amused voice.

"Go ahead and kill me because I'm not gonna tell you anything" Peter said defiantly, staring at his captors with hate in his eyes.

"That's what they all say until I pull out my bow and arrow" his male captor said while taking the bow off of his back and loading in a sharp arrow. The man aimed the arrow at Peter's shoulder and let it fly. The arrow flew and embedded itself into his shoulder, but it didn't go all the way through, only the sharp metal part was inside of his body.

"ARGHH!" he shouted in pain, he closed his eyes trying to block it out but he couldn't it was too painful.

"I told you kid, if you didn't answer our questions it would be a long day I hope you're ready" he said loading in another arrow.

Peter opened his eyes and he was breathing heavily. He saw the man aim the second arrow at his other shoulder. Peter gritted his teeth and prepared himself, he wasn't gonna say anything to either of them no matter what they did.

"BRING IT!" he half shouted and half growled. The man let the arrow go.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: <strong>

"TELL US ABOUT NICK FURY!" shouted the woman as she dunked Peter's head into a rusted old tub that was filled with ice cold water. She pulled his head out and he spit out the water and sucked in as much air as he could.

"S-S-Screw….Y…." he started before she shoved his head back into the ice cold water.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

"AHHHHHH!" shouted Peter in pain. The man in the purple and black body armor raised his baseball bat again.

"TELL US ABOUT NICK FURY!" shouted the Russian red headed woman.

"NOOOOOOO!" he shouted back at her, "GO TO HELL BOTH OF YOU!" he growled

The man brought his bat down on Peter's left knee.

"ARGH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

"Why are loyal to a man like Fury boy?" asked the Russian woman slapping him in his bloody face again to keep him from passing out. She pulled up a chair and sat down in front of him, "You must know that he is not a good person. He instills fear and dominance across the globe, you must know this since you do work for him."

Peter gave her a hard stare; he glanced at her hands and saw that she had a pair of pliers in her hand.

"You must know that he is evil and his actions have caused the death of thousands and you want to give your loyalty to this man." she continued

Peter still didn't answer her, just continued to stare with hate in his eyes.

"You know…..the little girl you were with….she was more eager to defend Fury and his action. She said they were necessary and…."

Peter's expression softened for a second when she mentioned Daisy and then it contorted into anger.

"What did you do to her?" he growled in anger, as he tried to break his bonds, but still to no avail.

"Do not worry about what we did…we did what we had to."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared, "DO YOU HEAR ME I'M GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"Do not make threats you can not keep little boy. As I was saying she was much more eager to defend his actions….and she gave us some information…." She started

"Wait…..she talked?"

"Spilled her guts…every secret, we just need you to confirm."

Peter looked at her and a smirk graced his swollen lips, and his smirk grew into a laugh.

"HAHAHAHA"

"What is so funny?" she asked

"I'm calling your bluff…..she wouldn't say anything. If I haven't talked she hasn't talked either...hahahaha…you screwed up you red headed btich" he said

The Russian woman looked at him and a smile graced her luscious red lips. She stood up from her chair and walked towards him. She grabbed him his mouth and she pried it open. She put the pliers onto his back molar and she pulled.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5<strong>

Peter was lying on the cement basement floor. His body was hurting everywhere, his left eye was swollen as was his lips, and he was black and blue all over, not to mention he was bleeding in several places from several cuts and slashes. His two tormentors stood over him looking down at him; they glanced at each other and then nodded. They grabbed him and hoisted him up and sat him back down in the chair. The Russian woman grabbed him by the hair again and held his head up. He was barely conscious, so she gave him a light slap.

"Well kid…we're bored now….this is your last chance…tell us about Nick Fury…just give us something. One little detail that's it…no one has to know but us." said the man with the bow

Peter looked at him and bared his teeth.

"N-No…." he managed to croak out. The man smile and took his bow off of his back. He pulled out an arrow and he strung it inside the bow and he took aim. Peter closed his eyes and waited for the end. The man let the arrow fly and it hit Peter in the forehead, but the arrow didn't kill him, it was a special type of rubber arrow. The rubber arrow hit his forehead and a green gas spewed out and Peter breathed it in and he fell down to the ground unconscious.

**CREAK!** Went the metal door as it opened. The two turned to sound to see Nick Fury standing at the top of the stairs; he looked at the two of them and then started down the steps.

"Man Fury you picked a hell of a replacement...the kid has got some true grit to him." said the man with the bow as he leaned down and undid Peter's bonds letting his hands and feet free.

"I agree…he's tough, he'll fit in nicely" said the Russian woman.

"He should be tough I've had him training his whole life….but I needed to see...I needed to be absolutely sure. How long until he wakes up?"

"About an hour" the man replied

"Good" said Fury turning and walking out of the basement; the arrow wielding man turned to the Russian speaking woman and smiled.

"Breakfast" he said

"Sure" she replied. The two of them turned and left, but before they left the woman went to the side and got a bed sheet and placed it over Peter's body. She then turned and went up the steps and then through the door but making sure to leave it wide open.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour Later<strong>

"Ugh….GAhhhh" groaned Peter as he cracked open his eyes. The first thing he noticed besides the incredible amount of pain that he was in was that his hands and feet were free and there was a sheet covering him. He immediately brought both hands to his face and then to his side because both were in a tremendous amount of pain, but he tried not to focus on the pain, he was free….he had to get up and find Daisy. He pushed himself to his feet and wrapped the sheet around his body. He limped towards where he gingerly made his way up until he made it to the door. He pushed the open and he stepped through and the first thing that assaulted him was the smell of food.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

Peter stepped into the kitchen and he saw his two tormentors sitting at the table eating a large breakfast.

"Hey looks whose up." said the man in a cheerful tone. Peter looked at him and all the pain that he was feeling went out of the window and rage took over.

"RAHHHHHHHHH!" he roared lunging at the man, but due to his injuries, hunger deprivation and the power dampening drug he was moving extra slow and he missed his target by a mile. The man was able to get out of the way and Peter crashed to the ground.

"Was it something I said" the man joked, "Here kid let me help you up."

Peter swatted his hands away from him and tried to throw a punch but it was blocked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" he shouted scooting away. He forced himself to his feet swaying slightly; he stumbled to the sink where he saw a knife. He quickly grabbed the sharp object and he turned to face the both of them.

"Easy Comrade" came the voice of the red headed Russian woman

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING COMRADE!" he shouted pointing the knife at her with one hand and keeping the sheet wrapped around him with the other.

"Yes you are…..we can explain everything" she said softly.

"Natasha…. maybe I should explain" came a voice that Peter instantly recognized. He turned to the right and he saw Nick Fury standing at the kitchen entrance.

"W-W-What…." Peter stuttered looking at him in confusion and then back at his tormentors "F-F-Fury"

"At ease Peter" he said as he slowly made his way towards him. Fury reached Peter and took the knife from him. Peter looked at him in confusion and then at his two tormentors, it took only a few seconds more until realization kicked in.

"Y-You…..YOU PLANNED THIS!" he shouted shoving Fury away from him as his mind put the pieces together.

"Yes…yes I did" Fury replied in a neutral tone.

"WHY!" he roared in anger

"Because it's what you wanted right Peter…you wanted to be a Spy well this is part of the job" said Fury

"WHAT!" he roared in shock and anger.

"If you're going to be a spy for me Peter I needed to see how you reacted under extreme pressure. Spies often find themselves in unsavory situations and I needed to see if you were tough enough….to handle anything they might throw at you. I needed to know that you never give anything up." Fury answered.

Peter looked at him with anger still in his eyes.

"You know I would never give up any information" he growled at him.

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard an agent say that" the man with the bow chimed while shaking his head.

"Peter everyone says those exact words…they say that until they actually experience it and then they spill everything. I know…I've been in those situations myself and I've seen some good iron willed men sing like canaries. Spill everything down to their mother's social security numbers."

"So this was a test?" Peter asked.

"Yes…..and you passed with flying colors. You lasted the five days." said Fury

"Most don't even last a full day" came the voice of the Man with the bow again.

"Who are they?" Peter asked still angry about the whole situation.

"They." started Fury before he glanced to the left "They are you new teammates"

"WHAT?" shouted Peter in shock.

"Allow me to introduce you to **Clint Barton**…" said Fury while pointing at the man with the bow. Clint looked at Peter and he waved.

"I prefer to be called **Hawkeye** on missions."

"…And this is **Natasha Romanova**" Fury finished.

"Or **Black Widow** on Missions" she said.

Peter looked back and forth between Fury, Natasha, and Clint. His head felt like it was spinning and he had to sit down. He shakily reached for the chair that Clint was previously sitting in and he sat down.

"This….this is too much" he said his hand going to his head to try to quell his headache, "A test" he repeated

"Yep, and hey you should feel proud of yourself…there were a few agents before you and they all cracked the first day…within the first few hours"

"Good for me." replied Peter sarcastically. Fury smirked and reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. He popped the top on the syringe and he walked towards Peter. Peter saw him and held up his hands.

"Relax, this is a counter agent to the power dampening drug they gave you" he said while injecting the syringe into his neck, "Your powers should kick in soon, which means you should start healing."

"Good" said Peter

"Listen Peter….I'm going to level with you here. You are one of the best Agents I got, you were born for this job you've proven that spending five days down there…."

"But?"

"But...the last mission you were on, believe it or not Daisy made the right call and she was right when she was talking about the big picture. This job…there are no banners with people waving your name, there is no heroic parade thrown for you and I'm most definitely certain that you and God will have a long talk on judgment day. God will probably have one with all of us and I'm well aware of that high moral code that you live by and while it is admirable it's not ethical is this world. You're gonna come across missions that's gonna leave a bad taste in your mouth and you're gonna have to do things to people that are morally ambiguous, and sometimes its gonna be downright irrepressible, but you have to remind yourself that it's for the greater good, and you have to keep the big picture in mind."

"Which is what exactly?" he asked

"That we are all cogs in a big machine that keeps our country running smoothly, and as a cog you do what you have to, to keep the machine churning. So Peter…knowing that, knowing that you might have to do things you won't' like….I'm asking you this final time… is this the life that you want….?"

Peter hung on Fury's every word until he heard the question. Is this what he wanted? Ever since he was little Fury had been telling him stories of his parents, and he had been trying his best to live up to the legacy that his parents left. His dream was to be just like them and here it is being offered to him and all he had to do was say yes, but something was holding him back, it was a small nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach and that feeling kept him from blurting out the obvious answer. He hesitated for a second, he mulled the question over for another minute, he looked down at the bumps and bruises on his body and then he balled up his fists.

'_I've come too far to back out now…this is what I want right….right'_ he thought to himself before he said the words that sealed his fate.

"Yes, this is what I want. I….want….to…be….a…..Spy" he said with conviction.

"Congratulations Parker…..welcome to Fury's Secret Warriors" said Hawkeye with a smirk across his lips.

"Just in time too because I have your first assignment" Fury replied.

"It's gonna take me at least…" Peter started before he was interrupted.

"A week to recover I know, but this assignment is of the utmost importance, so as soon as you heal up I need this completed" said Fury as he reached into the coat he was wearing. He pulled out a photo of a woman with light blonde hair. She had on black shades and a black coat, and what looked like a green and black uniform but the strange thing about her was that she had her hands raised and it looked like green electricity was flowing from her fingertips.

"Who is she?" asked Peter

"She's an assassin, but other than that I don't know….that's where you and your unit comes in"

"Huh?"

"You, Hawkeye, and Widow are my first line of information. Any time I say I have a tip it's coming them or one of my other spy units I have hidden. It is now your job to go out and find information on organizations and bring it back to me"

"You mean we get the information first" said Peter

"That's right. This unit along with a few others are the sole people responsible for all the information that SHIELD receives. Each person in the unit is highly trained and capable of infiltration. This is the big leagues Peter" Fury answered seriously.

"Hate to cut this bonding moment short but me and Widow got a mission to complete" Hawkeye interrupted, "Look kid….you are now part of our unit, glad to have you, but we have a mission to get to, we'll be back in a week. The house is yours until then" he continued, patting him on the back. He then grabbed an apple and took a huge bite.

"Fury always a pleasure" he said as he and Black widow exited the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Where are they going?" he asked<p>

"Why don't you look it up and find out. Now that you are one of my spies Peter you have level 9 access which is one of the highest ranks there is in SHIELD. You have free reign. You answer to no one except me or the President and he doesn't even know you exist" said Fury.

"What…why?"

"Part of the Job I'm afraid…..to the outside world you're a ghost…..a shadow."

"What about to the people that know me"

Fury gave him a hard stare before answering.

"You're dead"

"Come again?"

"Peter no one can know that you exist…comes with the job"

"So Daisy…."

"She cried at your funeral two days ago." said Fury

Peter held his head down and he let out a sigh and then a groan, he had just reconnected with her only to lose her again, but only this time it might be permanent. Fury looked at his watch and his eye widen

"Kid I have to go…..you have your assignment find out who this assassin is, and who she works for. I'll send all the information that has been obtained on her, but it's not much. Mostly it's just the people she's killed so far and how she killed them" said Fury turning and heading for the exit. Peter watched Fury exit the kitchen and then he heard him leave the house. Peter leaned back in his chair and he let out a groan. He could feel his body trying to heal some of his shallow injuries but he still had some time before major ones began to heal.

"Well Pete…..you wanted to be a spy…..here's your shot…..try not to screw it up" he said to himself as he held up the picture of the blonde haired woman, "And I won't" he added as he stared at the picture determined to find out the identity of the mystery woman.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter: Read and Review. Hey all it's me again back with the closing comments. All I gotta say is wow again. I'm so glad at the amount of feedback that I've gotten so far for this story and that was only the first chapter. I hope that the second chapter lived up to the hype. I know that it got kinda dark for Peter there slightly and I hope that I haven't lost any readers because of it. I did say that it would get kinda dark in some areas, but Peter emerged stronger because of it and now he has his first mission as a true Spy. I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter (I really do hope that everyone did), I hope you all liked the introduction of Hawkeye and Black Widow because they are here to stay. They are part of Peter's Spy Team, and I use the term team loosely…you'll see what I'm talking about next chapter, which I hope all of you return to check out. This is Nomad88 saying REVIEW (Feedback is golden) and see you next time…..<strong>

**Ps: If you don't know who Pterodax is they were an enemy of Spider-man's in the brief but extremely cool MTV series. Also, If you haven't read or review TSA: Amazing Spider-man or Batman Beyond Volume 1, I would really appreciate it if you did…..Later. **

**Next Up: The Girl from Ipanema**


	3. The Girl From Ipanema

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN these CHARACTERES, I repeat I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS. In fact all credit goes directly to Stan Lee, Marvel, and of course Disney, they are the owners, I'm in no way shape or form making any money off of this story. No money is being exchanged or handed to me I can assure you, so please find it in your heart to NOT SUE ME! Please DO NOT SUE! I have no money at all….really I'm broke…..now having said that, on with the story. **

**Hello all and welcome back to another chapter in Secret Warrior: Spider-man. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I hope it is living up to everyone's expectations. All that's really left for me to say is please Read, Review (Feedback is Golden) and of course the most important ENJOY…**

**Oh one last thing when I use these ( ) that means someone is saying something in a different language. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Girl from Ipanema<strong>

**1 week Later: Safe House: California**

Peter jogged down the lonely road and came to a stop in front of the safe house hunching over in an attempt to catch his breath. In the week since he was _'abducted'_ by Hawkeye and Black Widow his body had healed from all of the wounds inflicted and all of his abilities returned to him shortly after Fury's injection. Peter took a few more breaths before he rose up and looked at the place he had been calling home for the past week. During his healing period he took the time to survey his surroundings and found that the safe house was actually a beautiful 3 story beach house. The house was situated on a small ocean bluff that had a clear view of the vast blue ocean water. The safe house was isolated from society, it was about 20 miles away from any type of prying eyes and there was only one road and the trees were not very tall, so it would be extremely easy to see if anyone was coming. Peter took in one last deep breath; he had just finished his morning cross-training workout, which consisted of weight lifting in the gym inside of the house, aerobics, martial arts, and a 15 mile run. Peter straightened up and started for the entrance to the beach house.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Beach House<strong>

Peter stepped into the beach house and he immediately knew that something was wrong. He stopped in his tracks and he surveyed the area searching for what was out of place. His eyes roamed over the spacious living room, the stairs that led to the upstairs and then his eyes darted to the kitchen, and that's when he was suddenly hit with that extremely eerie sensation again. It started at the base of his skull and it traveled throughout the rest of his body putting him in a type of _'hyper awareness'_, Peter had been contemplating just exactly what that sensation was and he had determined that it was a new power, he had developed some type of extra sense…..a danger sense, and that extra sense was blaring loudly.

A door that was under the stair case was kicked open and Hawkeye leaned out and let loose an arrow. Peter without thinking jumped to the side and arrow embedded itself into the front door. Peter landed a few steps away and turned to face his enemy; however Hawkeye calmly walked into view and let out a whistle.

"Wow kid…Widow was right, you are good" he said with a smile on his face.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Peter shouted in anger. Just seeing Hawkeye brought back all of that anger he had at him because of what he did to him down in the basement one week ago. Even though he knew it was a type of _'test' '_ it still didn't lessen the anger he felt towards him.

"Possibly" Hawkeye replied strapping his bow on his shoulders.

"Asshole" Peter growled. Hawkeye walked towards him and stopped a few feet away from him. He looked him up and down and let out a smirk

"You healed up nicely kid….gotta love the healing factor." he said, "Took me a whole month to recover when I went through it." Peter didn't responded to him only just continued to stare at him with hate in his eyes, "I can see that you're still upset about the whole…..torturing thing"

"Can you now?" said Peter sarcastically

"Look it was a test you passed get over it" Hawkeye said seriously.

"You want me to get over it?" Peter asked with raised eyebrows.

"If we're gonna be a team you need t…." he started before Peter lashed out with two quick and powerful punches. He first hit him with a hard left and then he came around with a hard right that knocked him back a few feet and to the ground.

"Ugh" Hawkeye groaned, his jaw throbbing quite painfully.

Peter walked over to his downed teammate and stood over him.

"Okay, now I'm over it" he said a smirk gracing his lips.

"I hope that's not what you're planning on doing to me comrade" came the Russian accented voice of Natasha Romanova aka the Black Widow.

* * *

><p>Peter turned to the left and saw her standing at the top of the stairs in wrapped tightly in a blue towel dripping wet, like she had just gotten out of the shower. Despite not having any type of makeup on Natasha was still a vision of beauty. Peter's eyes widen at the sight of her and he suddenly found himself torn between being angry and secretly hoping the towel would fall off.<p>

'_Good God'_ he thought looking at her,_ 'No, stay focused….this….this….woman beat you within an inch of your life…remember that_' he chastised.

Natasha sauntered down the steps a made her way towards Peter making a point to stand real close to him.

"Well, I'm right here." she said looking up at him waiting to see what he was going to do

"I-I'm still deciding" he replied while looking into her sparkling green eyes _'Focus…stay…foc….God she smells great…'_

"Before you decide, might I add that we are deeply sorry for your pain, but you must realize that it was necessary. We needed to see you at your absolute worst to determine if you could handle this job and you passed. You are now part of our team but if we are to be allies then we must alleviate all negative feelings for each other because like it or not we're all you have now. We have to be able to trust each other…..with our lives, so we have to get along. Do you understand?" she asked softly, leaning a little bit closer.

"Y-Y-Yes..." Peter stuttered.

"Good…so you accept our sincerest apologies?" she asked rubbing the side of his face.

"Well, when you put it like that…how can I say no" he replied with a smile.

_**(**__Wonderful__**)**_ she said in Russian, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then moved to the side and started walking towards the kitchen.

"What did she say?" Peter asked while watching her open the refrigerator.

"Argh!" grunted Hawkeye as he stood up. He rubbed his jaw and looked at his new teammate "She said Wonderful; hey you do know that I said the same thing that she said right"

"Yeah I know, but I liked her apology better." He retorted turning to look at him, "Get over it" he added cheekily while walking past him and towards the kitchen.

"Hmph…..I'm really gonna enjoy working with this kid" Hawkeye said to himself still rubbing his jaw, but then he too made his way over to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

Hawkeye and Peter walked into the kitchen where Natasha was sitting at the table eating from a fruit bowl that she had gotten out of the refrigerator. Peter went the refrigerator and opened it and grabbed a banana strawberry yogurt and a spoon and he sat down at the table.

"Yogurt….seriously?" Hawkeye scoffed.

"Breakfast of Champions" he replied, "So…how did your mission go?" he asked looking back and forth between the two of them. Natasha and Clint shared a look between each other and then turned back to Peter.

"Like any other mission." they said at the same time.

"Uh…okay" he replied looking at them curiously. Clint took his bow off of his back and then he sat down. He grabbed an orange out of the fruit bowl and he began to peel it. The three sat at the table in silence each eating their breakfast. Peter looked at each of them and they both seemed to be mentally someplace else instead of at the kitchen table. He took a bite of his yogurt and continued to look between them.

'This is so awkward…..maybe I should break the ice' he thought after swallowing his yogurt.

"Uh…..so….you guys know everything about me. My name and age but I don't know anything about you, so if we're gonna be…a team, I think now would be the perfect time to get to know each other" said Peter looking at the two of them. Clint glanced at Natasha and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine….I guess that's fair" he said leaning back in his chair, "Alright my name is Clinton Francis Barton"

"Francis?" Peter repeated.

"Quiet" he replied quickly "You can call me Clint…I'm 33yrs old, I'm an orphan turned thief, turned Carnival archer, and which is where I earned the name World's greatest Archer. After I did the Carnival thing for a bit I joined the marines at age 16, I lied and told them I was 18. Anyway, after earning my keep as a marine I was found by Fury….and the rest is history" he said eating a piece of his orange

"You worked at a Carnival."

"Yep…..a whole lifetime ago" he replied with a far away look in his eyes

"Sounds like you miss it" said Peter

"What are you my psychiatrist" he replied flippantly

"What about you?" asked Peter looking at Natasha

"My full name is Natalia Alianovna Romanova…..and a woman never reveals her age." she said with a smile before continuing "My story begins in Russia…I was also an orphan, I lived on the streets until the age 9, where I was _'selected'_ by my government to participate in the Black Widow program."

"Black Widow Program." repeated Peter with wide eyes

"Yes…I was among 50 other girls my age and a little older. We were taken to a place called the Red Room…" she started before having to stop for a second as the memory of that place came back to her.

"What was in the red room?"

_**(**__Hell__**)**_she stated in Russian

"Hell" Clint translated

"From the age of 9 to about 16 they trained us to become killing machines and the most efficient of spies, but not all of the girls made the cut, from the 50 only about 4 made it out of the red room alive."

"Wow."

"After that we were given dozens of missions with the occasional return to the red room for further training. During one of my last missions my government needed an operative to go under deep cover and I was chosen, so they brainwashed me into believing that all my life I was a ballerina…and because of my ballerina background I caught the attention of their target Alexei Shostakov. He and I married, but in the process…something went…wrong and I truly fell in love with him, so when it came time to kill him…complications arose, but long story short he ended up dying anyway and then I went rogue, until I was found by Fury who offered me a deal…..and I accepted." she finished.

"Your turn" said Clint

"What?" went Peter turning to him

"We read your file yes, but we wanna hear it from you now…what's your story?" he asked.

"Okay…um…I've known Fury since the time I was born…from as far back as I can remember, he's always been there. I along with several others were in _**'The Camp**__…'_" he started.

"I heard about that place…kids with abilities that Fury was training up."

"Yeah I guess you can call it the American version of the red room…except without the death…we were trained in everything, mostly thought it was how to use our powers…and once I reached the appropriate age I was put onto Shield's active roster where I was put on damn near every Shield detail…science, forensics, medical…etc.….and now here I am" he said while continuing to eat his yogurt.

"So why did you want to be a spy?" Clint asked.

"My Parents."

"Richard and Mary Parker" Natasha chimed glanced at Peter

"What did they do?" Clint asked

"They were legendary Spies. They Infiltrated the Russian Government…..stole a lot of top secret stuff." said Natasha

"I've never heard of them." Clint replied

"Which is how you know they were good at their job" Natasha stated "I only heard of your in passing and hushed whispers…they were extraordinary."

"So Fury keeps telling me…all of the good they've done, and they didn't even have any powers. So I'm hoping that I can live up to their legacy and surpass them." Peter answered seriously.

After Peter said that the conversation died down at the table, the three were once again wrapped in the memories that they just finished sharing with each other; each thinking about how far that had come to be in the position that they were in now. The first to break from their memories was Natasha. She put her fork down and then looked at Peter again.

"So Peter, have you determined anything from the photo of the Assassin Fury gave you last week?"

At the mention of the assassin Peter's eyes lit up. He suddenly stood up from his seat and hurried into the living room. Clint and Natasha shared another look before Peter rushed back into the kitchen with a large map of the world in his hands. He slammed the map down on the table in front of them and he spread the paper out for them to see. On the map were dozens of red marker lines. The red marker lines went from place to place and each place had a big bold X mark.

"This…..this woman assassin is damn good and very elusive" he said while looking at the map, "From the information that Fury sent me…..these X's represent all of the targets that she has killed. In one of her killings she took down a room of 12 highly trained Shield operatives and still managed to kill her target who was an informant for us. Her most recent killings have been 5 high profile targets. When I say high profile I mean that each owns lucrative and well respected businesses. More specifically, science oriented businesses…..everything from pharmaceutical to Industrial. Anyway, I kept digging deeper and deeper in Shield databases until I found something that might tie all of these targets together or should I really say someone….….**Dr. Miles Warren**" said Peter as he went back into the living room and then quickly returned with several Shield boxes. He opened one box and he pulled out a picture and he handed it to Natasha who looked at it and then gave it to Clint.

"Who the hell is he" asked Clint while looking at the photo.

"One of Interpol's most wanted…mostly for crimes against humanity." Peter answered, snatching the picture away, "I cross-referenced his name and a few reports came up but the most disturbing was the one from Romania. This man set up shop in some dingy dungeon in Romania and he began to abduct people, and did horrible experiments on them. The people of Romania nick-named him **the Jackal** because of his horrendous experiments." He continued. Peter then reached into the box and he pulled out a few photos and showed them to Natasha and Clint who both shook their head in disgust.

"Some of his experiments are too gruesome to even talk about, but anyway 6 months ago he gets busted by Captain Britain and MI: 13, but in the process of transport he gets rescued by an as of yet unidentified organization and then he vanishes into thin air, never to be heard from again."

"Maybe he's dead" Clint stated setting one of the photos in his hands down on the table.

"I don't think so; I mean if this organization wanted him dead they could've killed him in prison. But instead of killing him in prison, they stage an open battle with Captain Britain and his team. Nah, he's alive."

"I agree with Peter…..that's too much trouble for him not to be important in some way." said Natasha

"Okay, so he gets abducted by an unknown organization…..where does this assassin fit in" asked Clint

"Revenge." stated Peter "Or at least that's what I'm thinking. Before Warren set up shop in his dungeon, he worked for the same people that were assassinated. He worked for them and then they fired him. Why, I don't know maybe they found out he was crazy. The point however is that they are dead and there are three more people on the list that I believe this mysterious Assassin is going to kill" said Peter sitting down.

"You mean the last three employers of Warren before he went to Romania." Natasha surmised.

"Correct" Peter replied "But then again this is all theory. I could be stretching but this is the only logical scenario that I can think of." he said off handedly

"The employers….who are they?" she asked. Peter reached into the box again and he pulled out three photos and three tacks.

"The first employer is business woman and entrepreneur Anastasia Hardy, CEO of the Hardy Foundation. There is a gala being held a few days from now in Washington DC and Anastasia is supposed to be one of the main guest at the event" he said putting her picture on the Washington D.C. area and sticking it with a tack, "The next is Wilson Fisk, CEO of Fisk Enterprise….he is holding a ribbing cutting event in New York two days from now." he continued placing the picture on the state of New York and placing a tack on it, "And the last person….is this man Herbert Edgar Wyndham. Owner and Operator of High Evolution Incorporated, he is currently on vacation in Ipanema, Brazil" said Peter putting the final picture on the map. He, Clint, and Natasha stared at the map and at the three potential targets.

"Three Targets" said Clint

"Three separate locations" finished Natasha "But who is next?"

"There in lies the rub" replied Peter "We have no way of knowing and remember…..this is all in theory."

"A sound theory though kid…..trust me this is probably the plan. The most obvious guess is usually the right one. Okay, I pick Brazil" Clint called leaning back in his chair.

"No No No Clint….Peter was the one that solved this puzzle so he should get first pick" chimed Natasha pointing a finger at him.

"Wait what?" went Peter looking at the two of them "What do you mean pick?"

"Pick where do you want to go and investigate."

"What….No, we need to get some sort of team together and stake these places out and determine if I'm right and if I am right we don't know if this assassin is alone or if she has friends….too many variables" said Peter

"That's the job kid. Most of the time the situations we find ourselves in aren't ideal, but it's our job to go in anyway and find this assassin and find out who she's working for. Plus by the time we've gotten a team together and stake the place out the targets could be dead and the assassin could be in the wind. No we go in now and hit her hard, element of surprise and all of that" Clint replied.

"He's right, teams take too long to gather and then set up. Each of us posses the skills of a small team due to our training and each one of us alone should be able to engage a small army and survive" Natasha added while standing up.

Peter listened to what they were saying and he reluctantly agreed with them. They had a point by the time a team had been put together the assassins could strike at any moment. He let out a sight and then he looked at the map. He looked at each target and their positions on the map. He scrunched his face up as if he was thinking and then he pointed.

"I'll take Brazil" he said finally

"Damn it" Clint whispered under his breath, "Fine, I'll take Ms. Hardy"

"And I'll cover Fisk" Natasha finished "Okay boys, we have our objectives…I'll contact Fury and he will give us our plane tickets to each destination, now is the time for us to get ready, we leave immediately. But remember this is an Assassin we're after so be prepared for anything" she said seriously.

"Hey ya know….This Hardy lady is cute maybe I could…" started Clint

"This isn't a pleasure mission Clint" Natasha said folding her arms across her chest in annoyance "This woman is potentially to be assassinated"

"All the more reason for me to be right next to her" he replied while grinning.

Natasha shook her head

**(**_Pig__**)**_ she said in Russian passing him.

"I'm not a pig" he said in mock hurt following after her.

Peter watched the two of them leave and he shook his head

"Those are my teammates" he whispered to himself "Well…..they could be worse" he continued. Peter looked down at the table and he reached for the picture of the blonde woman assassin. He stared at her for a minute before folding the photo and walking out of the kitchen with the intention of getting ready for his first solo mission as a full fledged spy.

* * *

><p><strong>One Day later: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil: Airport<strong>

**BEEP!** "_**You have now safely arrived at your destination we thank you for flying with us and we hope that you enjoy your stay" **_said the Captain of the airplane over the intercom. Peter opened his eyes and stretched his stiff limbs. He stood from his seat and grabbed a black bag from the overhead compartment and he put the strap around his neck. He then gently moved passed the other passengers and proceeded to make his way off of the airplane.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes Later: Ipanema, O Grand Hotel <strong>

The cab came to a stop in front of an expensive hotel that had dozens of people around it walking in and out and just standing around talking. Peter stepped out of the cab with his black bag on his strapped across chest and he took a deep breath. He then went to the trunk where it opened and he got out another black bag. He closed the trunk and he went to the driver.

_**(**__How much do I owe you?__**)**_Peter asked in perfect Portuguese, which was the language that was spoken in Brazil.

_**(**__10.50__**)**_ replied the driver. Peter reached into his pocket and he pulled out the proper currency and he gave it to the driver.

_(Keep the change)_ he said before turning away and going inside the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Hotel<strong>

Peter stepped into the massive, lavish and pristine hotel and his eyes just had to widen in awe.

"Wow" he whispered to himself looking around. He looked at all of the people in nice and expensive clothing. He looked at the bus boys running around helping them with their luggage. The floors were enamel white with dark red carpet going throughout the area. Peter looked up and saw different types of paintings going all across the walls and up the stairs. Peter let out a whistle as his eyes continued to look at the interior décor.

_**(**Excuse me sir do you need help with your bags**)**_

Peter turned to the sound of a voice and saw a man about his age in a white suit.

_**(**__No thanks I can manage__**)**_ Peter replied passing by him and going to the front desk.

* * *

><p>He stood in the short line and waited for his turn and as he was waiting he was secretly looking around the hotel taking note of all of the exits and the hotel security guards and then something caught his eye; a man wearing a tropical red shirt and brown shorts. He was standing casually in the corner of the hotel, but what was strange was that he was a bit too casual; he put his hands to his ear and said something.<p>

'_What's this…..?_' Peter thought to himself looking at the man. The man then glanced across the hotel and Peter followed his gaze to a red haired woman who was dressed in black bikini top and tight black shorts. She put her hand to her ear and mouthed something and looked towards the elevator. Peter followed her gaze and that's when he saw him, from the elevator in the hotel out stepped **Herbert Edgar Wyndham**. Peter glanced at him and saw him exit the elevator and he began to size him up. Herbert was 6'2, and looked to be in his early to mid 40's. He had medium length dark brown hair, an even tone that showed that he had a few wrinkles but he was still handsome in an older gentlemen type of way, clean shaven, and had a muscular toned build. He was in swimwear so it was safe to assume that he was going to the beach. As Herbert passed the man in the tropical shirt, the man began to follow him, the woman in the black bikini top and several others that Peter didn't notice before began to follow Herbert out of the hotel. They followed him inconspicuously of course, trying their best to not draw attention to themselves.

'_So…he has personal bodyguards….well that means it won't be easy to get close to him'_ thought Peter, _'Not for me or for the assassin, which is a good thing.'_

_**(**__Excuse me sir How may I help you__**)**_asked the cute front desk worker. Peter turned to her and smiled.

_**(**__Hi….I believe I have a reservation under Terry Bridges__**)**_ he replied in Portuguese. The cute girl looked at her computer and began to type; while she was typing Peter looked down at the desk to see what looked like a guest book. Glancing at the guest book he was struck with a thought, he that maybe he could get the room number to where Herbert was staying in and maybe he could get a room next to him which could help him protect him better. Peter looked at the cute girl and he was struck with another idea.

_'I hope this works'_ he thought while clearing his throat.

**(**Excuse me miss, but correct me if I'm wrong but was that Herbert Wyndham that I saw?**)** he asked

**(**Yes, it was. He vacations here every other summer. He is widely known in the area as the man who helped cured the terror disease**) **she replied.

Herbert Wyndham was a self made billionaire. He graduated College at the top his class in biochemistry and physics, it was only after his graduation he began to start his own company. His company specialized in medical cures that helped to cure several diseases that have plagued the world. So far he and his company High Evolution Incorporated have cured about 7 diseases one of which was the terror disease. The terror disease was an affliction that caused people to drop into a severe hallucination state where they'd see what they feared the most. The terror they would experience would get so bad that their hearts couldn't take the strain and they would die.

**(**I thought so**)** said Peter, ( Is there anyway you could get me a room close to his, I just have to thank him, because of him he help to cure my mother of the same disease**)**

**(**I'm sorry but Mr. Wyndham has bought out an entire floor in this hotel**)**

**(**Really**)**

**(**Yes usually we don't do that, but because of his status he usually gets whatever he wants….…but I can get you a room right under his, maybe you might see him walking down the stairs or you might be on the same elevator**)** she replied.

**(**That would be perfect thank you**)** he said with a smile. He handed her a credit card that was wired to a shadow account that was untraceable, or at least that's what Natasha told him. She swiped the card and it gave a beep. She handed it back to him along with his room key.

**(**Enjoy your stay Mr. Bridges**)** she said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Room 567<strong>

Peter opened the door to his room and he entered the lavish suite. His eyes roamed over the beautiful room and a smile crept along his face.

"I could definitely get used to this job." he said. He tossed his bags down onto the King size bed and he went to the small balcony and he opened the double doors. He walked out onto the balcony and the cool afternoon breeze brushed across his face. He let out a sigh and he directed his eyesight to the beach where he could see all of the people that were gathered there. Peter turned his gaze upward to see a balcony a few feet above him. He looked to his left and to his right and then he deftly jumped onto the wall and he quickly climbed up a few feet and he peeked over the side edge. He saw several men and women inside the suite, talking amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>"God, when is Wyndham gonna to stop coming here" said one of the security women as she walked out onto the balcony.<p>

"Sounds like someone is jealous of the beautiful women here" joked one of the other private bodyguards in the room

"HEY SCREW YOU TED!" she shouted storming back into the suite.

* * *

><p>Peter shook his head and he climbed back down to his suite.<p>

_'Okay, his room is right above mine….perfect_, t_ime to get to work. First I have to find Wyndham and from there I can search for the assassin….should be simple enough'_ he thought while going to one of his black bags. He zipped the bag opened and grabbed a new set of clothes and began to dress.

* * *

><p><strong>Beach<strong>

The walk to the beach was a relatively short one; Peter had change out of his clothes into something that would let him blend in with the crowd a bit better. He was now wearing a tight white wife beater shirt that showed off his lean muscular build and beige khaki shorts. He had on a white panama hat, brown shades and brown sandals. Peter walked onto the beach and as far as he could see were extremely attractive women. They were all wearing bikini's and were either running along the beach, playing volleyball, relaxing by the bar or swimming in the water.

"I could definitely get used to this" Peter whispered as a bikini clad girl ran past him; he let a grin formed along his mouth and shook his head _'No wonder Clint wanted to come here_' he thought.

* * *

><p>Peter continued walking along the beach eyes searching for his target: Herbert Wyndham, and after a few more minutes of searching he spotted him. Herbert was reclining in a beach chair with several women surrounding him; all were attractive, young and desperately trying to get his attention but it seemed like he wasn't paying them any mind, just enjoying the fact that they were all over him. Peter looked around and he saw his security detail standing not too far away. Peter dug into his pockets and pulled out the photo of the blonde haired assassin, and then he looked up at the group of women surrounding Herbert.<p>

'_Damn…5 of them are blonde…this is like searching for a needle in hay stack'_ he thought to himself, '_I have to see if the assassin is one of those women but how…..oh I know'_

Peter looked at the photo one last time memorizing her facial pattern; he then put the photo into his pocket and then casually walked over towards Herbert.

* * *

><p>"MR. WYNDHAM! MR. WYNDHAM!" shouted Peter running up to him and the group of lovely women. The group of women turned to look at him and Peter through his shades locked onto the faces of the blonde women and compared them to the photo.<p>

_'No….No…..Nope….Not her….and no…..none of them are the assassin'_ he thought after quickly glancing at each of the women.

"Aww Mr. Wyndham I'm your biggest fan I…" he started before being grabbed by two men in tropical shirts.

"That's far enough" one of them said

"But I just wanted to talk to…." Peter started...

"Mr. Wyndham isn't talking to anyone at this time" said the other bodyguard. They both turned to Herbert and he pushed up his shades and looked at Peter and then he let his shades down.

"Get rid of him" he stated, which earned several giggles from the girls around him.

"Goodbye" one of the giggle girls said in English but it was obvious that it wasn't her normal language.

* * *

><p>The two guards turned Peter around and began to push him away from Herbert. As they were pushing him away they stopped in their tracks. Peter glanced at them for a second and noticed they their eyes were widen and mouths were open. Peter was about to follow their gaze when a sweet and enticing smell drifted around then into his nose. The sweet smell was so alluring that it felt as if his whole body was set on fire with want and desire. He didn't have to search too long for the smell because it was coming straight towards him. Peter turned his gaze forward and then he too was frozen, with his eyes widen and his mouth open.<p>

There was a woman walking towards them. She was tall, tan, young and lovely; the woman stood at about 5'11 same height as Peter, she had a real light tan complexion, and was about the same age as Peter. She had long flowing jet black hair, a lean toned curvy hourglass figure that was covered by a red bikini. Completing her look was the thin green beach towel that was wrapped loosely around her waist but the towel still showed her long flawless legs. The gorgeous woman slowly sauntered in their direction. The black shades covering her eyes were lifted as she passed by Peter and the guards. Peter locked eyes with her and saw that she had green eyes. The mystery woman put her shades down and put her lips together and kissed at them before continuing on towards Herbert who was sitting up in his beach chair mesmerized by the mysterious woman as well.

'_Dear God…she could give Natasha a run for her money…and possibly win….I have to have her'_ Peter thought looking at her as she came to a stop in front of Herbert.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Wyndham" said the woman in a thick but alluring English accent.<p>

"Y-Yes" stuttered Wyndham for a second before he calmed himself and stood to face the young woman.

"I am Sybil Dvorak" she continued, introducing herself to him.

"A Pleasure to meet you Sybil, my God you are a stunning beauty" replied Herbert taking her hand and kissing it.

"Thank you Mr. Wyndham but the pleasure is all mine, I am on vacation and I spotted you across the beach and I wanted to come over and personally thank you for all of your contributions and inventions…"

"Shhhh My dear there is no need to thank me. I am simple a man that wishes for the betterment of the human species"

"Still though I just had to come over"

"Sybil my darling I'm glad that you did." he replied

"Well then I must be going" she said while starting to turn but she was stopped by Herbert holding her hand.

"Wait Sybil stay and have a drink with me"

"I can not I must be on my way."

"How about this, I'm hosting a party tonight in the hotel ballroom and I would love it if you were to attend the festivities."

"I don't…."

"Sybil, my beautiful stranger I simply can not nor will I take no for an answer" said Herbert reaching up to his shades and taking them off to stare into her green eyes that were peeking over the top of her shades. Sybil smiled slightly and looked away for a second and blushed before turning back to him.

"Well, I suppose I could stop by."

"Excellent….its a casual party and it starts at 7:30 and I'll be looking forward to see you again" he said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek, "Until we meet again my sweet"

Sybil took her hand out of his hand and proceeded to walk away swaying her hips seductively as she walked. Herbert, the guards, and Peter watched her walk away and they all let out a sigh. Herbert wiped his lips a little and then turned back to his bodyguards who were still holding Peter and staring in the direction the woman went.

"Hey! What do I pay you guys for….get him out of here" he said

The bodyguards shook themselves from their stupor and then proceeded to carry Peter away from Herbert.

'_Wow_' was the only thought running through Peter's mind as he continued to watch the woman name Sybil.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later. <strong>

The sun was setting in the distance and the orange color that graced the skyline and the clear ocean water could only be described in one word.

"Beautiful" Peter whispered as he looked at the sunset. The evening air whipped across his face and he couldn't help but close his eyes and enjoy the feeling. He opened his eyes and then directed his gaze at his target, Herbert Wyndham. All day Herbert had been surrounding himself with beautiful women and every woman that he came in contact with Peter was not too far away looking to see if she resembled the assassin, but so far none of the women bared any resemblance. Peter was currently sitting at a table sipping on a drink watching his Wyndham closely; he let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, as he was watching Herbert his mind kept drifting back to the woman from earlier, Sybil. She had to have been one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life and it was like she was seared into his brain. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

_'Get out of my mind'_ he thought, but no matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking about her. Peter took a sip of his drink and forced himself to think about something else. Slowly he stopped thinking about Sybil and his mind started to drift towards his situation with Daisy.

'_Daisy…God…..I can't believe she thinks I'm dead'_ he thought to himself taking a long sip of his drink. All week he had been thinking about her off and on, but he still couldn't wrap his mind around that little fact. He had been wondering what would happen if he tried to contact her, but he could probably guess that Fury wouldn't be too happy about him defying his orders, _'Ah…..who cares about Fury's orders. I love her'_ he thought, but as the words crossed his mind he had to stop for a second.

_'Whoa…..hold on a second Love…..do I love Daisy. I mean I have strong feelings for her but….wait…..Where's Wyndham'_, Peter sat up straight in his seat and searched for his target but sure enough Herbert and his bodyguard detail were gone.

"Dammit" said Peter out loud jumping from his seat and rushing to where he last saw Wyndham, _'Great going Parker, first mission and you lose your target…..stay focused on the mission' _he mentally chastised himself. He let out a frustrated growl when he didn't see Wyndham anywhere. Suddenly that eerie sensation came back to him; he felt a small nudge telling him to turn around. Peter turned and used his eyes to search to where the eerie feeling was pointing and his eyes landed on one of the girls that had been hanging around Wyndham all day, she was walking away from the beach with several of her friends. Peter quickly but casually walked up to the girls and got the girl's attention.

**(**Excuse me….I'm sorry to bother you but do you know where Mr. Wyndham has run off to?**)** he asked in Portuguese

**(**Oh he went back to the hotel to get ready for the party**) **she replied before walking off with her friends who started laughing and talking with each other again.

_'He's back at the hotel'_ thought Peter as he turned and ran in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Few Minutes Later<strong>

Peter reached the hotel and he went inside just in time to see Herbert and his security detail enter the elevator. Peter let out a sigh of relief as he saw that Herbert was still alive and well.

_'Okay he's here…..and my room is right below his so I can listen out for any trouble…now all I need to do is find a way to get to that party' _he thought, but before he could think about a plan he was interrupted.

**(**Hey you just missed Mr. Wyndham**) **came a voice. Peter turned to the right to see the cute girl from the front desk walking towards him.

**(**Yeah I saw him get on the elevator….maybe next time**) **Peter replied.

**(**Well would you still like to meet him?**)** she asked moving slightly closer to him.

**(**Yes….but how?) he asked with raised eyebrows.

**(**Well Mr. Wyndham has invited me and a few of the other girls to a party, and he told us we could invite a guest if we wanted**) **she said looking at him and smiling.

**(**Are you asking me out on a date?**)** Peter asked

**(**Yes…..so will you be my date**)**

Peter looked at her and a smile crept along his face, _'Ask and ye shall receive'_

**(**Yes, I will be your date….but I don't even know your name**)**

The girl rose up on her tip toes and kissed Peter on the lips.

**(**My name is Nadia…..I'll meet you back here at 7:30….see you then Mr. Bridges**) **she said before passing him and going back to the front desk. Peter watched her go and an even bigger smile crept along his face.

'_Yep I can definitely get used to this job'_ he thought as he made his way to the elevator and then to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours Later: Peter's Room<strong>

Peter looked at himself in the mirror and he gave a slight nod, he was wearing a tight dress black shirt, white casual pants, and black shoes.

"Looking good Parker" he said to himself with a wink.

**SLAM!** Peter looked upwards when he heard the sound of a door close.

_'That must be Wyndham leaving now'_ he thought. Peter quickly put his comb his hair a few more time before putting it down. He gave himself a once over and feeling satisfied he quickly went towards the door but right as he touched the knob his cell phone started to ring. He stopped and took it out of his pocket and he answered the phone, already knowing who it was that calling him.

"Hello" Peter answered.

"Kid its Hawkeye"

"And Widow" Natasha chimed in, "Listen the ribbon cutting went off without a hitch….I'm looking at Fisk now he's sleeping like a baby" said Natasha

"What about you Hawkeye" she asked

"Same nothing happened at the gala….Ms. Hardy is safe and sound"

"How are things on your end Spider-man?" Hawkeye asked.

Before they left for their mission Black Widow and Hawkeye told Peter that he needed to choose a new codename since he couldn't go by Arachnid anymore, so, Peter chose the codename: **Spider-Man**.

"I still think you should change that codename kid" Hawkeye continued.

"Hey I like it so drop it" Peter replied "So far nothing has happened, Wyndham has spent most of the day at the beach surrounded by beautiful women"

"Careful Peter…..seduction is the oldest trick in the book when it comes to women assassinating a target" Natasha warned.

"She's right kid."

"Well I've been checking all of the women he's been around and so far none of the blonde's he's been with are the ones that we are looking for" he replied

"Still though, do not take your eyes off of him….where is he now?"

"Right now he's a party that he's throwing downstairs; I'm on my way there now."

"Be careful Spider-man, our targets have not had anything suspicious happen to them which means your target might be the one that is next" said Natasha

"Reading you loud and clear Widow…..I have to go…Spider-man out"

"Good luck kid" said Hawkeye before the line was cut. Peter hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket and he left the suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Ballroom: 1 hour later: 8:30pm <strong>

Music played throughout the ballroom with beautiful men and women laughing, talking and dancing with each other, the lights where dim and flashing as if they were in a club in America. Peter and Nadia were dancing with each other and while they were dancing Peter's attention was split between her and keeping an eye on Wyndham who was sitting at a table laughing and talking with several women. While Peter and Nadia were dancing he made sure to dance in a spot where he could see the women, but just like earlier none of them were the assassin.

After a few more songs Peter and Nadia went towards the bar where she ordered some drinks.

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>Hey you're a great dancer**)** she shouted over the loud music

**(**Thanks**)** he replied smiling at her. As Peter was smiling at her a familiar sweet scent suddenly assaulted his nose, only this time it was 2 times stronger. Peter closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent setting the burning fires of want and desire alight in his whole body. He looked around for where the smell was coming from and as he looked he saw that all of the men in the room were facing the entrance. Peter turned his gaze to the entrance and there she was, the girl from the beach…..Sybil Dvorak. She had her jet black hair curled around her head, a black dress that hugged her body in all the right places, and she was wearing black high heels.

Sybil walked into the ballroom and like the red sea all of the men parted and let her pass, each mesmerized by her appearance. Peter followed her with his eyes as she walked all the way to Herbert's table, and suddenly…without warning all of the women at his table got up from the table and ran away, but none of the men really paid attention they were all stuck on Sybil.

**(**TERRY!**)** shouted Nadia. Peter shook his head and then turned back to Nadia who had a frown on her face.

**(**Did you get a good look**) **she said anger evident in her voice. Peter composed himself before he answered, the sweet smell that assaulted his nose had disappeared and he could finally think straight.

**(**N-Nadia….I**)**

**(**Here are your drinks**)** said the Bartender putting down two drinks that were filled with black liquid. Peter glanced at the liquid curiosity evident in his face.

**(**What is that?**)** he asked

**(**It's called the Brazilian Cocktail…guaranteed to do two things**)** Nadia started then stopped.

**(**What does it do?**)** Peter asked.

**(**First, it gets you drunk**)** she said before taking her glass and downing it in one gulp, **(**And the next is staining white pants**)** she finished before grabbing Peter's drink and dumping it all over his white pants.

**(**SHIT!**) **he shouted standing up. Nadia stood up from her seat at the bar and abruptly turned and left leaving Peter standing there wiping the liquid from his pants.

**SLAP!** **SLAP!** Peter turned to the sound and saw several men getting slapped by their dates. The women were mad at them for staring at Sybil.

'_Guess I'm not the only one'_ he thought trying his best to dry his pants, but failing to do so, he looked up and around for a second until he spotted the restroom. Shooting a glance at Herbert and seeing that he was alright, Peter quickly ventured out of the ballroom and towards the restroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Restroom<strong>

Peter entered the restroom and he went towards the towel dispenser and he grabbed a few paper towels and began to finish wiping the liquid off of his pants, but it was no use the black drink had stained his white pants. Peter let out a sigh before digging into his left pocket. He pulled out his phone to see that it was a little wet but it still worked.

_'Thank God for that small miracle '_thought while reaching into his other pocket but instead of pulling out a dry picture he pulled out a wet one.

"Oh no" he growled unfolding the wet picture of the assassin. He grabbed some more paper towels and began to damp the photo trying his best to dry it, but as he dried the photo something strange caught his eye.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself. The black liquid had darkened the photo considerably but, the part that it darkened up the most was the assassin's blond hair. The photo had once showed a blonde haired assassin's now it showed an assassin with dark hair. Peter looked at the hair and the face closely because he recognized the woman and like being hit by a lightening bolt he knew the identity of the assassin.

"SYBIL! SHIT!" he shouted running towards the door, but as he got to the door it opened by itself and four people walked inside. Peter saw that it was four of Herbert's security guards.

"I believe that's far enough Mr. Bridges" said one of the guards in a threatening tone.

"What's going on?" Peter asked while taking a step back.

"You tell us….we've been watching you watching Mr. Wyndham all day and I believe it's time for you to tell us why"

_'Ugh….I don't have time for this'_ Peter thought urgently "Uhhhh….okay you caught me, I'm a huge fan of Mr. Wyndham he helped to cure my mother of the Terror Disease" he replied trying to pass them, but one of them grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Tell us another story Mr. Bridges because I had someone look you up and there is no record of anyone by the name of Terry Bridges" he said.

Peter looked at him and then at the three other guards, and he knew he had two options. He could either waste more time trying to explain his identity or he could subdue the guards and go and save Wyndham from certain death.

Peter looked down at the hand on his shirt; he grabbed it and twisted it earning a groan of pain from the guard. He then shoved him into the guard behind him and then lashed out with a quick back fist to the face of the guard trying to grab him from the side. Peter then did a palm strike to the man's face knocking him back and down to the ground unconscious. He then jumped in the air and spun and kicked another guard in the face knocking him out. The last two recovered and were about to pull out their guns, when Peter stopped them by giving each a hard punch to the face, knocking them out. Once the guards were subdued Peter quickly exited the restroom.

* * *

><p>Peter went back into the Ballroom and searched frantically for Herbert who was no where in sight.<p>

"Dammit" he growled to himself. Not seeing his target Peter ran up to the bartender and got his attention.

**(**Excuse me but did you see where the beautiful woman in black went?**)**

**(**Oh Her…She was getting real close to Mr. Wyndham and I think they went back to his room…..some guys have all the luck**) **the Bartender replied.

**(**Thanks**)** said Peter as he ran out of the Ballroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Stairs<strong>

Peter burst through the doors that led to the stairs and he looked up, with a mighty leap jumped up 4 flights of stairs and then using his agility he back flipped onto a rail and then jumped up another 4 flights of stairs. Once he reached his floor he quickly hopped off the rail and burst through the door and ran down the hall. He neared his door and burst through it, and ran as fast he could towards the balcony. Peter reached the balcony and jumped on the wall and started to climb.

* * *

><p><strong>Herbert Wyndham's Suite: Few Seconds Earlier<strong>

Herbert and Sybil entered his suite kissing all over each other. As they entered the suite the security guards that were in the room turned to them and looked on in shock. Herbert opened his eyes and looked at his security.

"Wait outside" he demanded while slightly out of break after breaking away from Sybil.

"But sir…need I remind you that…" started one of the bodyguards.

"I don't need you to remind me of anything….now please wait outside" he responded with a slight edge. The bodyguards nodded their heads and reluctantly left the room leaving him alone with Sybil.

"Now where were we" he said kissing her again. The two were kissing fiercely while slowly going towards the lavish king sized bed. Herbert fell down on the bed with Sybil on top of him. Sybil broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. She smiled at him and held up a finger and let it trail down his face and stopped at his neck. Her smile grew a bit more right as her finger started to glow green and crackle with a bit of electricity, but before she could electrocute him he grabbed her hand tightly and squeezed, he held up her glowing hand and he looked at it then smirked, applying more pressure.

"OW!" she shouted in pain at his display of strength.

"Did you really think I would be so easily fooled" said Herbert menacingly, with his other hand he grabbed her by the neck and slowly rose from the bed. Once he was to his feet he held Sybil by the neck and a few inches off of the ground.

"ACK!" she choked out as his gripped tighten a little more on her windpipe.

"It seems the Red Skull was right about there being an assassination plot against my life" he stated, "Tell me, who you work for girl and I promise to make your death quick"

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Peter flipped onto Herbert's Balcony and rushed inside.

"Get your hands…..off…him?" he said in confusion. He could believe his eyes, Herbert was strangling his assassin.

"Who is he girl…your partner?" asked Herbert. Sybil glanced at Peter and knowing that she needed to buy sometime nodded her head. Herbert let go of her hand and held up his hand at Peter.

"WAIT! I'M NOT WITH HER!" he shouted, but his words went unheard as blue electricity shot from Herbert's outstretched hand. Peter eyes widen in shock as the electricity came towards him but thanks to his agility he was able to jump to the side and out of harm's way.

Sybil took the opportunity to raise her foot and kick Wyndham in the groin and hard as she could. He instantly let go of her neck and she dropped to a knee and rubbed her throbbing throat while letting out a few coughs. She then held up her hands and they glowed with green electricity. Electricity flowed from her fingertips and hit Wyndham with full force in the chest.

"GRAHHHHH!" he yelled as the electricity surged through his body setting his nerves alight with pain. Sybil continued shocking him until she felt Peter tackle her to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM!<strong> Went the door to Wyndham's suite as it was kicked open by his bodyguards. They looked down on the ground to see Wyndham shaking slightly and Sybil and Peter on the ground struggling with each other. The bodyguards instantly raised their weapons and began to fire at the two.

* * *

><p>Peter's head snapped up when he felt the eerie sensation buzzing loudly at the base of his skull. He jumped up and stuck to the ceiling surprising the guards and Sybil in the process, but she didn't dwell on it too long. She extended her hands and fired her green electricity at the guards hitting them with electricity sending them flying back. While they were on the ground she quickly got to her feet and made a dash for the open balcony. Reaching the balcony she jumped off, but unknown to her Peter was right behind her, and as she jumped off she opened her arms and began to fly through the air, and just as she started to fly Peter landed on her back throwing off her concentration and sending them spiraling through the air.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Suite<strong>

Wyndham stopped shaking and he started to move but he was still smoking slightly from the green electricity. He glanced down at a portion of his burned skin and saw that it was beginning to heal. A frown crossed his face as he replayed the night's events in his mind; he turned to his bodyguards who were starting to rise to their feet.

"Ready my Jet…we're leaving" he growled out to them as he limped towards the balcony, he looked out into the night to see the spiraling Sybil and Peter crash through the window of a nearby building.

* * *

><p><strong>In the air: Few seconds before <strong>

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" she growled in her English accent while rearing her head back and head butting Peter in the face, but despite the hard hit he held onto her tightly.

"Not till you tell me who you are" he growled back as he wrapped his arm around her throat. Sybil grabbed his arm trying to pry it off but while she did that she lost even more concentration and sight as to where she was going and it wasn't until the last second that they both noticed she was heading towards a building window

"SHIT!" they both yelled right as they crashed through.

* * *

><p><strong>Building<strong>

**CRASH!** Sybil and Peter went bouncing across the ground knocking over desks, chairs and papers in what appeared to be an old office building.

"Ugh" groaned Peter as he sat up and looked around, suddenly his danger sense kicked in and laid down on the ground avoid a glowing green hand that attempted to impale the back of his head. Peter, using his feet and strength grabbed the hand and then tossed Sybil forward; she did a handspring and landed in a crouch facing him with both of her hands glowing green. Peter flipped to his feet and landed in a crouch as well and had his hands up, staring back at her.

"Who are you?" they both demanded at the same time.

"Are you one of the Red Skull's lackeys?" she snarled.

"Red Skull! Uh no….I'm more along the lines of a free agent" Peter lied, but wondering what was going on.

"Free Lance!" shouted Sybil in shock "Who hired you to assassinate Wyndham?"

"No No….you first." he said trying to get her to reveal who her employers were. Sybil growled slightly and thrusted her hands forward shooting green electricity at him. Peter jumped dodging the electricity and brought both feet down on her chest knocking her back, he landed on the ground but to his surprise, he found out that Sybil had agility almost like he did. She put both hands on the ground and then swung her body around until she swept him off of his feet. Sybil then sprung into the air and made her left hand glow green and as she neared the ground she thrusted her left hand forward trying to stab Peter through the chest, but he rolled to the side and he let her hand plunged through the floor. She yanked her hand out of the floor and turned only to receive a hard punch to the face; she took the punch and responded with a kick to his face. Peter spun with the kick and crouched and with his foot swept her legs. Sybil, again with her amazing agility caught herself with her hands and sprung off them and to the wall where she stuck.

'_What the hell_' thought Peter seeing her stick to the wall. Sybil made her hands glow green again and then sprung off the wall with the intentions of cutting Peter's head off. Peter waited and at the last second back flipped. She sailed over him and he kicked her in the stomach and then used his feet to throw her into a desk. Peter got to his feet again and turned to see Sybil slowly rising to hers. She growled at him and was getting ready to charge until a bright orange light filled the sky. Peter's danger sense kicked into overdrive and he turned to the widow to see a massive and steady stream of molten hot fire heading straight for the building they were inside.

"Well…. that's not good" he said right before the impact.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel Suite <strong>

The Bodyguards looked on in horror as Herbert Wyndham had his mouth open and a stream of fire was shooting out.

"What the Fuck" one of them whispered as he stepped a little closer to him.

* * *

><p>Wyndham was directing molten hot fire at an old office building that wasn't too far away from the hotel.<p>

"ARGH! ACK!" Wyndham gagged as he closed his mouth and shut off his fire. He fell down to a knee and grabbed his chest in discomfort. A few embers of fire still dripped from his mouth but he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"M-Mr. Wyndh….." started one of the bodyguards going towards him.

"BACK…BACK AWAY FROM ME!" he growled while standing up. He glanced behind himself and bored a hole into the guard that was trying to walk towards him. His look stopped the guard dead in his tracks. Wyndham let out a cough and then looked at the now burning building and a smirk crossed his lips, "I-Is….m-my Jet ready"

"Yes sir…it's waiting on the runway right now."

"Good" he replied turning around and making his way to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Burning Building <strong>

"ARGH! _Cough….cough….cough_" groaned Peter as he pushed some burning debris off of his body. All around the office was nothing but fire and dense smoke clouding his vision. His danger sense was buzzing loudly to point where it was getting hard for him to even concentrate. He shook his head trying to clear it and he shakily rose to his feet. Peter was about to walk forward when a portion of the floor suddenly collapsed.

"H-Holy S-h…." he started to say before the building gave a shuddered and more fire and smoke began to rise. Some of the rising smoke got into his lungs and caused him to go into another fit of coughs. He fell down to a knee trying his best to regain his breath, but it was then that his danger sense started to buzz urgently, however it was a different type of warning. Peter looked up and searched with his eyes until his danger sense alerted him to Sybil who was laying on the ground unconscious under some debris. He pursed his lips and slowly and carefully made his way over to her. He grabbed then tossed the debris that was on top of her away and he gently scooped her up in his arms. Peter then turned around and tried to search of a way out of the burning building he couldn't see any safe exit. Suddenly his danger sense kicked in again, Peter followed to where it was pointing and he looked through the giant hole in the floor and he saw that four floors down, there was a small platform that wasn't on fire and the platform led to an open window.

"That's too far I need…." He started before he saw an outstretched metal pole about half way down, "Okay….this is gonna be a little rough" he said to himself as he put Sybil over his shoulder and he took a step back.

Peter then took a small running start and then jumped down the hole. He fell down the hole and towards the pole where he grabbed the pole and swung around it and propelled himself to the platform where he landed and quickly jumped out of the window just as the platform collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside <strong>

Peter with Sybil over his shoulder fell out of the burning building just as the top portion began to crumble and collapse inward. Peter saw that they were nearing a parked car and he shielded Sybil as best as he could.

**BAM!** Went the sound of the two of them hitting the car full force.

"Ugh…." Groaned Peter who was still conscious and slowly sitting up despite all protest from his body. He looked at the building that was collapsing and then he looked at Sybil who was still unconscious.

**WHOOOO WHOOOO WHOOOOO!** was the sound of the local police heading in their direction.

"Dammit" he whispered. He quickly rolled off the parked car with Sybil in his arms and he made his way away from the scene and around the corner just as the police arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Air field<strong>

A limo pulled up into the private air field and right next to a private leer jet. The limo door opened and out stepped a visibly upset Herbert Wyndham. He got out of the limo and he stormed towards his leer jet. He went up the steps and into the jet.

* * *

><p>As soon as he stepped onto the jet he came face to face with two people that he did not want to see at all.<p>

The first was a gorgeous girl that was about 5'9, had blue eyes, short red hair, and a few freckles adorned across her nose. She had a lithe slim build and she had on a tight black vest with a red skull painted on the front, tight black pants that hugged her curves, and red combat boots.

The next person was a tall burly looking man who was about 6'3, with broad shoulders and strong physique; he had blue eyes and a mask over his face that had a white skull painted on the front. He was also wearing a black vest with a red skull painted on it and he had on black pants and white combat boots.

"Hello cutie….did you miss us?" came the girl's playful voice.

"**Sin**" said Herbert as he took a seat in one of the seats on his leer jet, "And **Crossbones**…..I would ask what you're doing here, but I already know the answer" he replied looking at the two of them.

"Heh. So how did our tip turn out?" asked Crossbones as he lazily sat down in one of the seats across from Wyndham.

"It seems the Red Skull was right about the Assassination attempt."

"Was there ever any doubt handsome?" Sin replied as she sat down next to Herbert and leaned in real close making sure her well endowed chest was pressing against him.

"There was nothing but doubt girl. Which leads me to the next question, if he knew about the assassination attempt then that means…. he knows who's behind it" Herbert said paying no attention to Sin's advances.

"Indeed, Daddy does know who tried to kill you" she said with laughter in her voice.

"Who?" growled Wyndham in anger.

"No No No….that's not how this games works big shot" said Crossbones "We scratch your back you scratch ours"

"We told you about the assassination as a freebie. If you want to know whose behind it, you're gonna have to give us something in return" Sin added as she leaned in closer and licked his ear. Wyndham pushed her away, which earned a giggle from the deranged woman next him. He let out a growl and he wiped his ear.

"What does the Red Skull want from me?" he asked anger in his voice.

"Extremis" Sin stated seriously dropping all playfulness out of her voice.

Herbert looked at the two of them and he leaned back in his chair and put his hands together.

Herbert's company, High Evolution Incorporated dealed with diseases that plagued the world. During one of Herbert's experiments he along with a few assistants developed a type of virus, to be more specific a Techno-Organic virus, that he had dubbed Extremis. Techno-Organic is a term used to describe technology infused with organic material, and that's exactly what Extremis is all about, technology infused with organic material namely human organic material. Extremis was a type of virus that could reconstruct human genetic code. If done right Extremis could increase a person's health, physical prowess, and mental capabilities, but, that was only the baseline abilities of Extremis. If someone were to do a few tweaks Extremis could provide abnormal powers, such as super strength, the ability to discharge electricity, and the ability to breathe fire, Herbert knew this because he injected himself with Virus and received those very abilities. The possibilities of Extremis were limitless, which is why it was something that Herbert was keeping very close to the chest. He had made sure to destroy all evidence of the project and kill most of the assistances involved. He did this for two reasons one he didn't want anyone to know about it and the second reason is because he wanted to use it as a type of bargaining chip for down the line, just in case he found himself in a situation that he couldn't talk his way out of, so he found himself wondering just how the Red Skull knew about Extremis.

"How does the Skull know about that?"

"He's the Red Skull….he knows everything" Crossbones replied, "He knows all about Extremis and he wants it"

"…..I need time to think about this" he lied already knowing that someone talked about Extremis and he would have to find out who.

"You have two days" Crossbones stated while standing up.

"Two Days isn't enough time" Herbert replied.

"Make it enough cutie….it would be a shame to carve up such a handsome face." Sin replied, rubbing his chin as she too stood from her seat.

"You have two days to come up with an answer and Wyndham….you better make sure it's the right one" said Crossbones as he exited the jet. Sin turned and blew a kiss at him and exited the jet as well.

"See you in two days" she threw over shoulder.

Herbert sat in his chair with his hands together, deep in thought; he didn't even register the fact that the door to his jet closed and the engines started up and took to the sky

* * *

><p><strong>O Motel <strong>

After getting away from the scene Peter had found an out of the way Motel and broke into one of the rooms. He put Sybil in one of the chars and he strapped her down with some rope that he found in one of the trucks parked outside of the Motel.

Peter looked at her and wondered what he was supposed to do with her now that he had her, he let out a sigh and then a groan of pain, his body letting him know that he still sore from the fall a few minutes prior.

**RING! RING!** Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone that was miraculously still working. He did a quick glance at Sybil and then he went outside to answer the call.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Motel Room<strong>

"Yeah" he answered.

"Kid how goes it?" asked Hawkeye

"I found her…she was here….trying to get to Wyndham" Peter replied.

"Did you subdue her?" asked the Widow

"Yeah I got her."

"Excellent work kid…..first assignment and you nailed it….so who does she work for?"

"I don't know" Peter replied

"Have you interrogated her yet?" he asked

"No I haven't had the time to, I think there might be something going on here that's bigger than the revenge plot." he said

"Like what" asked Widow

"I don't know….this Wyndham guy is not a normal person….I think he's a Metahuman."

"He's got powers!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"Yeah, big time…..and not only that I think the Red Skull is involved in this somehow"

"What!?" The Black Widow gasped "The Red Skull…..the only person who can shed any light on what's going on is the Assassin….you have to interrogate her, find out what she knows and then…. kill her" The Black Widow stated seriously.

"Whoa, say what now? I've never interrogated anyone nor have I ever killed anyone" Peter replied.

"Well kid today you're gonna have to learn. It's not pretty, but it's necessary, what she knows can help us stop whatever is going on and possibly save countless lives and if you let her live she's gonna go on to hurt more people…not to mention she's probably gonna go back to her employer and tell them that someone is onto them and we can not let that happen" said Hawkeye over the line.

"Isn't there another way?" he asked

"Sure, you can try asking her politely to tell you everything and not to be an assassin, but 10 times out of 10 that's never worked...but go ahead and knock yourself out. Just remember that time is of the essence"

"He's right Peter…..we're against the clock. The only advice I can give you is to remember the big picture" she said

"…..right…..the big picture…I got it" he replied letting out a sigh before hanging up the phone.

Peter stood there for a second trying to prepare himself for what he had to do, he had to interrogate a person and then he had to kill her. In all of Peter's time in Shield he had never had to do anything like this before. Usually when they apprehended someone they turned them over to someone else in the division and he went off onto another mission. His mind started to wonder about all of the people that he had helped catch, he wondered if this is what happened to them after he had left, did Fury turn them over to someone who interrogated them and then killed them.

'Knowing Fury…mostly likely….' He thought to himself. Peter shook his head and decided to put that to the back of his mind for now along with all of his other worries, Natasha and Clint were right, time was of the essence, and he had to know what she knew. So, he took a deep breathe forcibly trying to calm the knots that was tying up stomach and he steeled himself and he went back inside of the motel room.

* * *

><p><strong>Motel Room<strong>

When Peter re-entered the room the first thing that caught his eye were beautiful green eyes. Sybil had awoken from her forced slumber and was actively struggling against the rope. She and Peter stared at each other for a long minute, each waiting to see what was going to happen. As they were waiting Peter was suddenly hit with that alluring sweet smell again. He closed his eyes for a second and breathed deep. When he opened his eyes he looked at Sybil and was immediately overcome with that intense desire that he couldn't even begin to describe. Sybil looked at him and a smirk crossed her lips.

"Come here." she commanded in a low husky voice, Peter unable to think straight walked towards her and stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" he asked, but not really caring who she was.

"I'm everything you desire" she answered as the smell intensified. Peter unable to control himself lunged in and kissed her with all of the passion that he felt raging inside of him. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss and the kiss kept going on until, Peter's danger sense urgently kicked in and snapped him out of his daze. His eyes snapped open and he quickly leaned back in time to avoid a green hand that was trying to stab him in the chest. Sybil had snapped her bonds and freed herself from the rope. She missed the first blow but she quickly opened her hand at Peter and green electricity rocketed out and hit him full on.

"ARGH!" he yelled out in pain as every nerve ending was set on fire. Sybil made electricity flow from her other hand and had both pointed at Peter sending another jolt through his body.

"RAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. After a few seconds she cut the electricity and Peter fell down to the ground…smoking and convulsing. Sybil stood up from her chair and slowly walked over to Peter who was miraculously still conscious after the vicious attack.

"Ugh….." he groaned in agony. Sybil walked over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up. She held up her left hand and made it glow green; she then held her menacing green hand close to his face. Peter could feel the heat eradiating from her hand.

"Who are you?" she growled.

"W-Who…..a-are…..y-you" he struggled to get out, "A-And…h-how….d-did y-you control me."

"It's called Pheromones…..look it up" she replied, "What happened…..weren't we in a burning building?" she asked, taking a second to glance around the motel room.

"I-I….s-s-saved you…..n-needed t-t-to know who h-hired y-you to assassinate W-W-Wyndham."

"Who said I wanted to Assassinate him." she retorted. Sybil glanced around the room one more time her eyes landed on a clock in the room, her eyes widen at the time, and she said a curse. She was on a strict time table, and she was wasting time. She looked down at Peter who was starting to lose consciousness, she thought about killing him, but she hesitated…..she looked at him and gritted her teeth. She swallowed hard and prepared to kill him but at the last second she lowered her hand.

"You know what…..I don't care who you are anymore…you saved my life and in return I will spare yours, but listen to me carefully, mr. freelance. If I ever see you again…I will end you, is that clear" she asked menacingly

"C-Cry-stal…C-Clear" Peter replied

"Good." she said before punching Peter in the face; knocking him out. Sybil let him go and she straightened up. She let out a groan of pain but ignored the protest from her body. She glanced at the clock again and let out another curse before making her way to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

Sybil exiting the room and she looked both ways, making sure that no one was around to see her, feeling satisfied that no one was around she quickly ran away from the motel and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong><span>End Chapter: Read and Review.<span> Hello readers, it Nomad88 back with the closing comments. I hope everyone has enjoyed the 3rd chapter of Secret Warrior Spider-man. I hope you all are intrigued by the mystery that's going on, and are curious to see what happens, and trust me when I say it gets kinda crazy. Oh and can anyone guess at the Identity of the Assassin that Peter is tracking, I've dropped huge amounts of hints, so I wonder can anyone tell me who it is before I do the big reveal in the next chapter. Well, that does it for this chapter if any of you have any questions about future chapters or appearances of your favorite characters or about any of my stories in general, just drop me a message or leave your question in the review and I promise that I will get back to you ASAP. All that's left to say is Review (Feedback is appreciated), and until next time….**

**Ps: Hey The Newest chapter to Batman Beyond Volume 1 is out be sure to head on over and check that chapter out and I would really appreciated it if you left a review, and the same thing goes for T.S.A: The Amazing Spider-man Volume 2…..this is me saying…Later. **

**Next Up: Down the Rabbit Hole We Go **


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole We Go

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN these characters, I repeat I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS. In fact all credit goes directly to MARVEL, STAN LEE, and of Course DISNEY. I am in no way making any money off of this story No money is being exchanged or handed to me I can assure you, so please find it in your heart to not sue me. I repeat please do not sue me I have no money…really I don't…thanks.**

**Hey Readers it me back again with another brand new Chapter in the Espionage world of Secret Warrior Spider-man. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. If anyone has any questions about what's going on feel free to ask me by sending me a message and I'll get back to you ASAP. I'll never get tired of talking about my stories, so all that's left to say is Read, Review (Feedback is Golden) and of course ENJOY…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Down the Rabbit Hole We Go<strong>

**4 Hours Later**

**SPLASH!** Went the sound of water being thrown and then hitting someone.

"Ugh…gahhhh…ow" came the pained voice of Peter Parker. He cracked open his eyes to see a man standing over him with a bucket of water shouting at him in Portuguese. Peter glanced at the name tag on the man's shirt that said manager, but he paid the man no attention as he slowly sat up.

"AGH!" he grunted feeling his chest. He looked down to see that some portions of his clothes were burnt but the concentration was around his chest area. Peter shakily stood to his feet still ignoring the shouting Manager. He looked around but he didn't see Sybil, and as soon as he thought of her memories from 4 hours ago began to flood his mind.

'_Dammit…she got away'_ he thought angrily as he limped towards the door, his muscles were tight and stiff but he managed to push through it.

He looked outside to see that it was dark out; he said a curse to himself before acknowledging the manager next to him.

**(**Excuse me sir…I know you're wondering what I'm doing here but what time is it?**)** he asked as politely as he could.

**(**DO I LOOK LIKE I GOT A WATCH ASSHOLE, DID YOU BREAK INTO THIS ROOM! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!**) **He shouted pushing past Peter and heading back to the Manager's station.

Peter groaned slightly and quickly made his way out of the room and away from the motel before the manger would be able to call the police.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere: In the Air<strong>

Sybil Dvorak was gliding through the air on her own and over the vast blue ocean; one of her many abilities besides being able to shoot green electricity, and stick to walls, was flight. As she was flying through the air a shadow formed over her and she turned her head around to see a sleek familiar looking green ship lowering down over her. The ship's bottom opened up and Sybil pulled up and into the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Bridge of the Ship<strong>

Sybil entered the bridge of the ship and the first person that she laid eyes on was a woman that she really did not want to see, it was her half- sister **Ophelia Sarkissian** or as she liked to call herself…**Viper**. Like her half-sister, Viper was extremely beautiful, with long flowing green hair, green eyes, a light olive tan complexion, and full lips that had light green lipstick upon them. She was around the same age as Jessica only maybe 2 years older. Viper had a build similar to Sybil, she had a slim, toned and well proportioned build that was made visible by the sleeveless skin tight dark green cat suit outfit she had on. Viper stood there looking at her sister and a smirk graced her lips.

"So how did the mission go Jessica?" she asked, in an English accent like Sybil's

"You can quit being smug Viper….I'm sure you already know by now that I didn't complete the mission" Sybil/Jessica replied.

Sybil Dvorak was an alias that the girl went by on certain missions; her true given name was **Jessica Miriam Drew**. Jessica and Viper were both important key members in the organizations known as **Hydra**.

"Daddy is not gonna be happy about this Jessica, but he should be used to you failing by now" remarked Viper with snide while turning and heading towards the pilot's seat in the ship.

"Screw you Viper" Jessica snapped angrily.

"Most men want to…..jealous dear sister?"

Jessica rolled her eyes at her half-sisters comment and sat down in the co-pilots seat and let out a long sigh.

"So what happened this time?" Viper asked.

"I ran into some complications." she replied rubbing her neck trying to get a knot out.

"Like what?"

"Like he knew I was coming and he was under the impression that I was there to assassinate him." said Jessica

"What? Why would he think that…..more importantly how did he know you were coming?" asked Viper

"The Red Skull told him, that's how" stated Jessica

"DAMN THAT RED FACE BASTARD!" growled Viper in anger, "Daddy should've killed him when he had the chance."

"Yeah he should've but now we know for sure there's a leak in Hydra somewhere and we know who that leak is working for so all we have to do is smoke him or her out."

"And when we find that leak I will personally put a bullet in their brain" said Viper

"Oh and that wasn't the only complication I ran into"

"What other complication could there be besides him knowing that you were coming?"

"Oh I don't know how about the fact that Wyndham has super-strength and can shoot electricity like I can" she replied looking at Viper whose eyes widen slightly.

"Interesting….do you think this is why Daddy wants Wyndham on our side…..for his abilities?" asked Viper

"No….I don't think that's why…..there're plenty of other people in the world with abilities that Dad could choose from." said Jessica putting a hand to her chin.

"But none like Wyndham. How did you escape…and why are you all burnt like you were in a fire."

"That's because I was, got trapped in a burning building. Wyndham was about to break my neck when this guy showed up" said Jessica leaning back in her seat.

"Guy…what Guy?" Viper asked her interest piquing just a bit more.

"I don't know some guy who claimed he was a free lance assassin." Jessica answered.

"This is getting weirder and weirder" stated Viper "So not only do we have to worry about the Red Skull, but we have to assume that Wyndham knows it was us, and now we have a new player in the mix…just what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know…..but I do know who to ask?"

"Daddy." Viper stated.

"That's right…..how long till we get to base."

"Not until tomorrow" said Viper putting the controls on auto-pilot and then turning to Jessica "So dear baby sister…."

"Half-sister" Jessica curtly responded while glancing at Viper through the corner of her eye.

"Whatever…was this guy a good fighter?" Viper asked

"Maybe."

"Was he cute?" she asked with a smirk.

"Does it really matter if he was…?" Jessica started.

"Yes, it does because if he is cute and he's a good fighter then we should recruit him, you said it yourself he's free lance and Hydra is always on the lookout for people with potential…..so did he have potential" she asked

"More than that…he had powers similar to mine" she responded.

"Interesting…very interesting, tell me more baby sis" said Viper leaning back in her seat.

* * *

><p><strong>O Grand Hotel <strong>

Peter entered the Hotel as quickly as he could making sure not to draw too much attention to himself, or the fact that his clothes were burnt. He quickly made his way to the door that led to the stairs and he quickly ran up the steps until he reached his floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's Suite<strong>

Peter entered his suite and quickly went to his black suitcase and took out a spare set of clothes and began to dress. As he was getting dressed his cell phone began to ring.

**RING! RING!** Peter heaved a sigh knowing it was probably Hawkeye and Black Widow calling to see what information he got out of Sybil.

'_They're not gonna be happy about this' _he thought to himself while answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"So what did you find out?" asked Hawkeye over the phone.

"Hey….funny story actually" started Peter before letting out a sigh "She got away"

"Dammit kid. What happened?"

"Long story short she got the drop on me with that damn green electricity…she was going to kill me, but since I save her life she spared mine." he replied

"How did you save her life?" asked Black Widow

"Listen I'm on the first flight out of here, I'll rendezvous with the two of you at the safe house, what happened here is too delicate to discuss over the phone, but like I said there is something going on here that's bigger than just a simple assassination" said Peter putting on his shoes.

"Alright….we're both on the way back as well, we will see you then" the Black Widow responded before the line went dead. Peter let out another sigh before gathering all of his belonging into his black suitcases. He quickly left the room with the intentions of going to the airport and heading back home to America.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day 8:00 pm: California: LAX airport<strong>

Peter stepped off of the plane with his luggage in hand and quickly but not too quickly made his way through the crowded airport and towards the exit.

* * *

><p>He made his way outside where there were rows of taxi cabs waiting for people to get inside. Peter was about to go to one of the Taxi's when he felt someone grab him and spin him around. Peter was about to lash out when he saw who it was that grabbed him. It was Natasha and she was in blue jeans, a blue shirt and a blonde wig. She grabbed him and led him over to a Taxi cab that was a few cabs down. The back door opened and Peter quickly tossed his luggage inside and got in with Natasha right behind him. The Taxi cab quickly pulled out into the night time California traffic.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Cab<strong>

Peter looked at Natasha again as she pulled off the wig and let her luscious red hair untangle and flow to her shoulders. He then he looked at the driver who was none other than Hawkeye aka Clint Barton.

"Alright kid. You. Explain. Now" he stated while looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"It was kinda crazy. First the Assassin she was going by an alias….she called herself Sybil Dvorak and she wasn't blonde, she dyed her hair black, so I didn't find out it was her until the last moment"

"Dammit kid….what did we tell you…. be careful" said Clint seriously

"Well excuse me alright I didn't think she would dye her hair, I was looking for a blonde Assassin…..I didn't expect…." He started before he was interrupted by Clint.

"Expect the unexpected kid…a rule you need to start living by or else you're going to end up dead"

"That's a little morbid don't you think" Peter replied

"No I don't, I'm only telling this from experience."

**(**Enough!**)** Natasha shouted in Russian catching both Peter and Clint's attention "There is no use arguing or dwelling about what has happened in the past we must move forward. Continue telling us what happened"

"Well I figured out who she was and I went to go find her. She had gone back to Wyndham's room and by the time that I got there, Wyndham had her in a death grip. I mean she couldn't have been more than about 130lbs and he had her in the air with one hand"

"That is unusual but not cause for too much concern" said Natasha "Continue"

"Well if that's not enough for you then listen to this, when I got there the assassin told him I was her partner and he starts shooting blue electricity at me and then the assassin starts shooting green electricity at him and then she jumps out of the window trying to fly away"

"Wait she can fly" asked Clint

"Yeah she can….I jump out of the window after her and we go crashing landing in an office building…and to make a long story short she has powers like mine, she can stick to walls, has amazing agility, not to mention she's a damn good fighter and lastly she wasn't even there to assassinate him" said Peter looking at Natasha who was leaning back and assessing everything he was telling her. Clint had gone silent as well, both veteran spies trying to piece together just what the hell was going on but both falling short, more intel was needed.

"Peter did you tell her who you were or….." she started

"You mean did I tell her I worked for shield…..No" he answered.

"Well what did you tell her" Clint asked

"I told her I was a freelance Assassin"

Natasha let a smirk grace her lip before looking at Clint

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Clint?" she asked

"About that time me and you were in Cancun for a week yes but…" he started before glancing at her through the rear view mirror and saw the frown on her face.

"I'm kidding Nat…..Jeez….Yes I'm thinking what you're thinking….we have an entry point." he said.

"Entry point?" Peter repeated, looking at Natasha for answers.

"Da" she said

"What?" went Peter

"Da means yes in Russian, listen, the most powerful tool a spy has in his or her arsenal is deception. By telling her you're a free lance assassin you can infiltrate her organization"

"Oh I see….I'm free lance looking for permanent employment" he finished catching on

"Da" replied Natasha

"But what would make her want to give me an introduction to her organization" asked Peter

"How about if you saved her life again kid?" chimed Clint as he put his foot on the breaks. Peter looked outside to see that they arrived at the safe house. They opened the doors and got out of the taxi cab. Peter gathered his luggage and went into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Safe House<strong>

"How would I save her life again?" asked Peter as he set his luggage down on the floor.

"We stage an ambush" Natasha responded as she went into the kitchen.

"Misdirection 101 Parker." came Clint's voice behind him as he entered the safe house. He closed the door and went to the kitchen as well. Peter followed them and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Here's what we're saying kid. She believes that you're a free agent right and she didn't kill you because you saved her life, and you said she wasn't' there to Kill Wyndham" started Clint

"Which means she was there to either capture him or make him a deal, and because of your interruption she didn't get a chance to do either and that means she's going to try to make contact with him again" said Natasha

"And when she makes contact you guys are gonna try to kill her…..and then I'll step in and save her…..and ask for employment" finished Peter, "Wait…why would she even consider taking me to her employers" he asked

Natasha and Clint looked at each other for a second and then turned back to him.

"That is the hard part Parker" said Clint "You are gonna have to sell her on the fact that you are a valuable asset."

"You'll have to persuade her that hiring you is the best thing for her and her organization, this is where your ability to improvise comes in handy" Natasha added.

"You mean lie" said Peter looking at the both of them

"Yes" they both replied

"Sounds easy enough" Peter replied

"Nothing is ever easy as it sounds Peter" said Natasha "Not in our world"

**RING! RING!** Natasha reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and looked at it.

"It's Fury" she said before pressing the call button, "I'm here" she said into the phone while walking into the other room, leaving Clint and Peter alone.

* * *

><p>Clint went and sat down on the couch and stared at Peter for a long second and then he put a smile on his face.<p>

"Tell me something kid…..have you ever seduced anyone?" he asked causally earning a look from Peter.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Peter retorted with raised eyebrows.

"Just curious, because if you've seduced someone before then this mission would be cake walk" he replied

"I thought I was trying to persuade her to…"

"Seduction is persuasion. What you're trying to do is get her to like you…if she likes you it is easier and quicker to convince her that you're a valuable asset. And that's exactly what you're gonna do, you're going to use seduction; use your charm, wit, and boyish good looks to get inside her head and make her do whatever you want.. …..come on we're going out" said Clint standing up and heading towards the door.

"Where are we going?" asked Peter

"To a bar. NAT WE'RE GOING OUT!" he shouted, "Come on Pete" he said walking over to Peter and grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Spain: Barcelona:<strong>

The sleek green ship flew over the beautiful city of Barcelona. It was night time and the city was lit up with lights and people were out enjoying the crisp night time air and night life. The green ship had a cloaking device on so if anyone were to look up they wouldn't even notice, the ship kept flying until it reached the outskirts of the city were there were large endless hills that were all over the landscape. The ship flew towards one of the hills and as it neared a section of the hill moved back and lifted up. The green ship flew through the opening and into the aircraft hanger that was built inside of the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Aircraft Hanger<strong>

The green ship deactivated its cloaking device and then lowered down onto the ground next to several other identical green ships. Inside of the hanger were several aircrafts of various sizes and shapes, and there were several dozen men and women in form fitting green and yellow suits tending to the ships and standing guarding throughout the hanger. At the far end of the Hanger was an opening that led deeper into the base but over the opening was a symbol. The symbol was that of a skull with tentacles stretching out of its base, this was the symbol of the organization known as **Hydra**.

Hydra is a terrorist organization that's only dedicated to one thing and that is global domination. At one point in time Hydra was run by the insane Red Skull, but as of now it was run by the Skull's former second in command: **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker**.

The doors to the sleek green ship opened and out stepped Viper and Jessica. They walked down the ramp and were greeted by three Hydra henchmen.

"Madame Viper…..Madame Drew…your father would like a word with the both of you" said one the henchmen.

"We'll talk with him after a long hot shower" Viper responded attempting to pass the henchmen but they stood firm, "Move it" she commanded

"He told us to tell you now" said the henchmen

"…...fine" she snapped "Come dear sister, let's see what Daddy wants"

Jessica and Viper walked passed the henchmen and went towards the doorway that led out of the hanger, going through the doorway they ventured deeper into the heavily guarded Hydra base.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydra Throne Room<strong>

Jessica and Viper entered the large throne room to see their father **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker** sitting in his throne. They could see his mechanical red eye glowing red which meant that he was in a very bad mood. Von Strucker had not aged well, and it was because of the explosion 23 years ago caused by Richard and Mary Parker. The result of the explosion had left Von Strucker with scars going all across his bald head and face. He had a mechanical arm and looked to be in his late fifties and not only that he had a somewhat old and feeble appearance, but appearances can be deceiving. While he looked weak he was in no shape or form powerless, he was just as formidable as he was 20 years ago.

Von Strucker looked up as he saw his daughters enter his throne room; he watched them closely as they came to stand before him.

"All Hail Hydra" they said bowing slightly.

"Report." he stated

"Well Father…..My mission was a success…the seeds have been planted, all we need to do now is watch them as they grow" said Viper smiling at him.

"Ah you do your father so proud Viper" he replied smiling back at her. He then looked at Jessica and his smile faded.

"And you my adopted daughter, how was your mission" he said with slight scorn.

"…I failed. I was not able to kidnap Wyndham" she replied looking down. Von Strucker heaved a sigh and stood up from his throne; he walked towards Jessica, raised his mechanical hand and then slapped her very hard across the face. The force of the blow making her take a step back. Jessica raised her hand to her lips and felt a trickle of blood; she wiped it away and then glared daggers at her adoptive father.

"Failure is something I do not tolerate Jessica. You should know this by now" Von Strucker growled at her.

"You should know Daddy that it's not entirely Jessie's fault that she failed" Viper stated. Von Strucker glanced at his daughter and then back at the still glaring Jessica.

"Explain."

Jessica wiped her mouth and then spit on the floor.

"Wyndham knew I was coming" she said staring at him

"WHAT!?" shouted Von Strucker angrily knowing that since Wyndham knew they were coming that meant there was a leak in Hydra, "Did he know that it was us?"

"No….all he knew was that there was an assassin coming after him….a tip given to him by the Red Skull" she finished.

Von Strucker's red Mechanical eye glowed a deep red color as his face scrunched up in anger at the mention of his predecessor's name.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"My sentiments exactly Daddy" Viper chimed.

"Quiet" he snapped turning to her, he looked at her for a moment and then turned back to Jessica, "So Wyndham knew….regardless if he knew or not you are an elite Hydra Agent Jessica, I have personally seen to it that you are one of the most highly trained and highly efficient agents at my disposal…I've sunken a lot of time and money into you and yet Wyndham an ordinary man defeats you..." he started.

"He wasn't an ordinary man" Jessica interrupted.

"What?"

"He had…abilities…..strength, and the ability to discharge electricity"

Von Strucker stared at her as the words left her mouth. Both Jessica and Viper saw his Mechanical eye spin and whir slightly and they both knew what that meant, it meant he was surprised and that a plan was formulating in his mind.

"Did he now"

"Yes he did." She said.

"Interesting…very interesting" whispered Von Strucker

"Why is that interesting Daddy?" asked Viper

"Both of you are dismissed…you have 24 hours to relax until you have to head out again"

"What for Daddy….and why do I have to go?" Viper asked again

"To retrieve Wyndham of course….he is essential to my plans I need him and the two of you will get him for me. We tried it the easy way, but since my adoptive daughter couldn't handle a simple assignment we have to do this the hard way. I don't care how you do it….I don't care who you have to sleep with, who you have to maim, torture or kill….I want Wyndham here do you understand" he said while swiftly turning away and heading to his throne.

"What about the Assassin" asked Viper loudly.

"Shut up Ophelia" growled Jessica whipping towards her.

"Assassin….what assassin?" asked Von Strucker stopping and turning slightly.

"Well it seems baby sister here not only ran into a super powered Wyndham, but a free lance assassin that…..got the best of Hydra's elite"

Von Strucker turned to Jessica.

"He didn't get the best of me…..but he was formidable….he had powers similar to mine"

"Similar to yours" Von Strucker repeated

"Yes" she stated

"He said he was a freelance assassin, Jessie was able to stop him from killing Wyndham, so it's safe to assume that he's going to try again….I say we recruit him" said Viper.

"Why do you believe we should do that" asked Von Strucker

"Because Daddy since the Taskmaster deserted us and the Gorgon was shattered we're lacking in manpower, I mean Jessie can't take on all of the missions by herself…. it would be nice to have someone around with her same power set that could complete certain missions…..I say we at least get a meeting with him and if you don't like him we'll kill him" she reasoned. Von Strucker looked at his eldest daughter and briefly considered what she had said, she had some valid points, but he was weary about new people and bringing them into Hydra….at least at this point. He let out a sigh and turned back towards his throne.

"Very Well…bring him in…..but if I do not like him he will die" said Von Strucker walking towards his throne, "Now Leave me…and do not come back without Herbert Wyndham"

Jessica and Viper looked at each other and then turned and headed towards the exit leaving their father alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago: High Evolution Incorporated Headquarters<strong>

Herbert Wyndham stormed into his large and lavish office. Herbert was beyond angry, he was angry at the fact that someone dared to attempt to kill him, he was angry at the fact that Red Skull was trying to strong arm him into giving him Extremis, and he was especially angry at the fact that someone talked about the project in the first place. Herbert balled up his fist because he knew there were only two people left alive that could have talked about the project and possibly leaked it to the Red Skull. He had an idea on who it was, but he wanted to be sure. Herbert stormed towards his desk and he pressed a button on the intercom system.

"Beatrice"

"Yes Mr. Wyndham" came a voice over the intercom

"Send Ms. Hansen up to my office now…..and I mean right now" he stated angrily

"Yes sir"

* * *

><p><strong>Few Minutes Later<strong>

Through the doors of Herbert's Office entered **Dr. Maya Hansen**. Maya Hansen was a good looking woman in her early thirties, she stood at about 5'9 with short jet black hair, brown eyes and an even skin tone complexion and she had some hints of Hispanic descent. Maya had a slim build and was wearing a tight pink shirt with a white lab coat and a black skirt. Maya was a certified genius; she graduated MIT as a Salutatorian, she would have been Valedictorian but that honor went to her classmate and old flame Tony Stark. Once she graduated she was immediately hired by Herbert Wyndham where she has been apart of his corporation for the last 8 years. During her time at High Evolution she was one of the key members of the science team that helped him create the Extremis Virus.

Maya calmly walked into the office and towards Herbert's desk but her adrenaline started to pump when he suddenly stood up from his seat and stormed towards her.

"WHO HAVE YOU TALKED TO!?" he shouted angrily reaching out and grabbing her by the shoulders tightly

"OUCH!" she shouted back at his strong grip.

"WHO HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO!" he roared again.

"THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" she shrieked back.

"I was in Ipanema and there was an assassination attempt on my life, I knew of the attempt because the Red Skull warned me a few days before, but now the Skull wants payment for said tip off…and guess what he wants. He wants Extremis. How could he of all people know about Extremis?"

"Herbert, I have no idea how anyone could have found out about Extremis…and if you're suggesting that I said anything then you have your head up your ass" she said, looking him in his eyes.

"What about Stark?" he asked

"What?"

"I've been monitoring your calls and you've been making a lot of calls to Tony Stark…..maybe you might have mentioned it to your old boyfriend and maybe he said something to his Avengers pals, which is run by the government and no doubt the Red Skull has spies within the US Government"

"First tone down the paranoia…..and second whoever I call or talk to on my own time is NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS! And third I didn't say anything to anyone about Extremis NOW TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" shouted Maya wrestling away from Herbert's grip. She rubbed her arms because his strong grip had hurt her slightly and she could feel the bruises.

Herbert looked at her and then he looked into her pretty brown eyes.

"I believe you…and I apologize" he said softly while walking towards her and gently putting his hand on her shoulders, "I did not mean to hurt you."

"Could've fooled me" she replied stepping out of his grasp

"You know how important this Extremis project is to me"

"Yeah I do, so now that you know it wasn't me that spilled the beans, who do you think did it?" she asked

"If it wasn't you it was that prick Miles Warren" Herbert stated with venom before turning and grinding his teeth.

"I thought you said he was dead." said Maya with wide eyes

"I never said that, I said he wasn't an issue anymore….I tipped off MI: 13 and Captain Britain about his whereabouts and I figured he would rot in prison somewhere but it seems my plans didn't go as…..planned" he replied.

"So what this is payback, Miles told the Red Skull about project Extremis to get back at you?" she asked.

"Most likely…..and the Skull is not a person that takes no for an answer"

"Well then give it to him."

Herbert turned back and looked at Maya with a scowl.

"No" he growled "Extremis is a gold mine that I will use when I'm damn good and ready I will not be bullied by some freak with a Red face."

"What will you do then?" she asked

"I will send him a message….a very clear message that Herbert Wyndham is not one to be trifled with" he said as he turned again and headed back to his desk "You may leave Maya…thank you for your time, and might I add that you look lovely today"

"Herbert I keep telling you that it will not work between us, so please keep the compliments to yourself" she said before turning and walking away.

"Never say never my dear" he replied just as she exited his lavish and spacious office leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Mickey's Bar <strong>

A taxi cab pulled up in front of a bar where Peter and Clint quickly exited the vehicle and stared at the name of the bar.

"Mickey's Bar" Peter read aloud.

"Yep….pretty decent bar…with lots of ladies. Come on." said Clint as he tossed the keys to a homeless man that was standing on the corner; he then grabbed Peter by the arm again and led to the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside of the Bar<strong>

Peter and Clint entered the bar and immediately Peter's was assaulted by the smell of cigar smoke, along with the smoke the loud music and the even louder chatter of people assaulted his ears. He looked around and saw that the bar was full of ordinary people, living ordinary lives. He saw a couple sitting at a table eating and talking with each other, he saw friends laughing and drinking with each other while watching a football game. As he was watching them he could help but start thinking about his friends from the Omega Team and how sometimes after a successful mission they would go out and get a drink to celebrate on a job well done. They would laugh and talk with each other just as the civilians in the bar; thinking about the Omega Team, his mind was immediately drawn to Daisy.

'_I really do miss her'_ he thought quietly to himself. Peter glanced to his right and to his shock Clint wasn't standing there. He looked around for him saw him sitting at a table near the back of the bar.

Peter quickly made his way over to him and sat down at the table.

* * *

><p>"Nice of you to join me" said Clint<p>

"Sorry I was….."

"Lost in la la land….yeah I noticed. Pete a spy always keeps his or her mind clear…you can't afford to let your guard drop at any moment…at least not when in the field."

"Yeah I know okay I couldn't help it…I was thinking about my friends" he replied, "I miss them"

"You mean the Omega team….or do you mean your girlfriend Daisy aka Nick Fury Jr." replied Clint scanning the bar with his eyes.

"Don't call her that."

"Why not….I know all about her, Fury is grooming her to be the next him and you wanna start a relationship with her….yeah it's not gonna work"

"Thanks for your opinion, even though I didn't ask for it, but yes I miss her too."

"Well kid, forget about her" said Clint seriously as he turned to look at him, "Put her and your '_relationship'_ in the back of your mind"

"And why should I do that?"

"Number one it's a distraction and number two….it's better, for you and her in the long run, trust me it wouldn't work out."

"And you know this from personal experience?" Peter responded with a raised brow.

Clint let out a sigh and then rubbed his face before looking at his younger teammate.

"Yes I do…your relationship wouldn't work out because of three reasons…first this spy thing has extremely long hours. Sometimes you'll be halfway around the world and out of cell phone range so you won't be able to call and check in…just to say hi….or I'm thinking about you. Next it limits what you're able to talk about, you'll be sent on missions extremely classified and you'll have to do things that you can't utter a word about, things that you'll have to keep secret….and secrets kill a relationship and finally there's the waiting"

"The waiting?" Peter repeated

"Yes…the waiting….like I said you can't call or check in, so the person you're in the relationship with just has to sit there and wait…..wait for you to either walk through the door a day later, a week later, or a month later…..sometimes on rare occasions…..a year later, or you have to wait for the dreaded I'm sorry visit from Shield."

"What if I find someone willing to go through all of that?" Peter asked.

"Not gonna happen kid, no one is that patient or has that level of fortitude…. eventually it all takes its toll and the relationship ends badly and you end up with a broken heart" he said with a distant look in his eye.

"Is that what happened with you and your girlfriend….she couldn't handle it anymore… you being a spy?" asked Peter

"She wasn't my girlfriend… she was my wife…and it was me that couldn't handle her being a spy anymore….the waiting…..out of all of the reasons I gave you the waiting….is the killer. Trust me when I say you don't want to do that to someone that you love" said Clint while narrowing his eyes slightly.

A long silence passed between the two, Peter was a little bit shocked by the revelation he had just found out about Clint in their conversation. First Clint was married; the second he was married to a spy and the third he couldn't handle his wife being a spy. To him, Clint comes off as a guy that looks like he can handle anything, but to find that there was something that he couldn't handle was a little jarring.

Peter folded his arms and leaned back in his chair as his mind processed everything Clint had told him. If he was seriously in Love with Daisy then could he really put her through the things Clint named off.

'_I mean I did almost die yesterday…could I really…..'_ he started to think before Clint broke him out of his inner musings.

"Okay….Dr. Phil moment is over…let's get to work" said Clint cheerfully.

"Work?"

"Yes, we are here to work; you need to learn how to seduce…."

"I don't like that term…..seduce. It sounds dirty" Peter responded scrunching his face up a bit.

"What are you 12…fine, not seduce….how about…charm….you're here to learn how to charm a woman, alright" Clint replied while looking around the bar.

"Why a bar though?" Peter asked.

"Why not a bar." Clint countered.

"Because everyone here is drunk and it wouldn't it be kinda easy to '_charm_' women here"

"I bet you 200 hundred dollars you'll be eating those words in just a second." Clint challenged with a smile, "Okay over there…..two tables down what do you see?" he asked

Peter turned around his seat and looked around until he spotted the table Clint was talking about. There were a group of 15 attractive women in their late twenties dressed casually and talking amongst themselves.

"I see a group of attractive women" Peter answered.

"Yeah, but beyond that genius…..a table full of man-eaters"

"A table full of what…..man-eaters?"

"Yep….so far they've reject 6 men…who each had rather decent pick up lines"

"Okay…how do you know that?"

"I multi-task….I can talk and listen at the same time."

"Oh...okay so they're man-eaters…what does that mean?"

"That means they aren't interested in meeting or drinking with any man tonight…it's a girl's night out and any guy that comes up to them is in for a world of hurt…..which is where you come in, go over there and talk to them."

"And do what….pick them up"

"No…I want you to go over there and convince them to have a drink with you."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Go over there and charm your way into the group….well get going kid we don't have all night."

Peter gave Clint a look and then he slowly got up from his seat. He straightened his clothes and took in a deep breath and he began to walk over.

* * *

><p>'<em>This is should be easy right….then why is my heart beating so fast….and why am I starting to sweat'<em> he thought to himself as he approached the table full of women, _'I mean Daisy puts all of these girls to shame and she was my girlfriend…on the other hand we knew each other for years before we got together….…I have no idea who these women are…so what Parker….if you can fight terrorist and guys that shoot electricity from their fingertips you can talk to a few…' _

"Can we help you" came a voice.

* * *

><p>Peter was broken out of his inner rambling by a cute brunette. He saw that he had reached the table and all of the women were looking at him.<p>

"Uh…Hi…my name is…Pete and I would love it if I could have a few drinks with you lovely ladies" he said with his best smile and his best attempt at being charming.

The women at the table began to giggle and then they looked at each other.

"How old are you?" one of them asked.

"W-What does that…" he started

"He looks like he's twelve." Another one said with laughter

"Nah I say about 16."

"Where's your chaperone little boy you know minors aren't allowed in bars" another one said and then the whole table started laughing.

"That's uh….that's funny so about that drink" said Peter in a low voice.

"Yeah little boy I'm sure you would want a drink with us but so does every other man in this damn place…but you see this is girls night out…WHOOO!"

"Plus we're into men…not teenagers."

"Yeah…..No boys allowed HAHAHAHA!"

"So bye-bye Pete" waved one of the girls.

Peter taking what was left of his dignity turned and walked away but not before hearing the women at the table start laughing loudly again.

* * *

><p>Peter sat down at his table and he looked at Clint who was red in the face with laughter.<p>

"BWHAHAHahahha…that…hahahahaha….that was painfully funny to watch...Hahahahahaha" Clint laughed.

"I'm glad I made you laugh." Peter sarcastically replied.

"Oh my God….hahahahahaha….that was embarrassing hahahahahaha!" Clint continued but he was starting to calm down, "Whooo Kid….thanks for that laugh I needed it…oh man"

"Shut up" Peter snapped still embarrassed.

"Alright kid don't get bent out of shape….but if you use that technique you just used on this mystery chick…then we are screwed."

"And I suppose you can do better right"

"Of course I can…mostly because I have a technique unlike you. Okay kid, pay attention to everything I do, every motion I make, every step I take, and especially everything I say" said Clint as he stood from the table. Clint straightened his clothes and brushed his short hair with his hand one time and then he causally and smoothly strolled over the table full of women.

* * *

><p>Peter watched as the women turned to him, Clint walked around the table to the most attractive woman and then out of the clear blue pulled her in for a kiss on the lips.<p>

'_THAT'S HIS TECHINQUE!'_ shouted Peter in his mind watching him and the woman kiss each other passionately. After a few seconds the woman and Clint broke apart, and he said something that caused all of the women at the table to laugh. Peter didn't hear what he said so he got up from his table and made his way closer. He sat at the bar that was close but not too close to the table.

"So what's your name cutie?" Peter heard one of the women ask; he glanced over his shoulder to watch the scene unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>Table<strong>

"I've gone by many names in the past but the one that I find that I like the most is Clint"

"Well Clint, this was a girls night out, but….I guess we can make an exception for you" said the woman that Clint kissed.

"My sweet I would be honored" he replied pulling up a chair and sitting down.

* * *

><p><strong>Bar<strong>

Peter glanced at the table and Clint caught his eye and winked.

* * *

><p><strong>1 and a half Later<strong>

CLINT! CLINT! CLINT! CLINT! CLINT! CLINT! Shouted a few of the women as he was doing body shots off of one of their friends. Peter glanced down the bar he was sitting at to see a woman on the bar top and Clint on top of her with a lime in his mouth.

"DELICIOUS!" he shouted

WHOOOOOOO! They all shouted.

Peter shook his head while looking at his trainer of sorts, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money and left it on the counter, paying for his drink. He then stood up and proceeded to make his way out of the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

A few seconds later Clint along with three of the women from the group came stumbling out of the bar.

"Oh my God Clint…you….you….." started one of the women before being interrupted, by Clint kissing her.

"Yes….Yes I know. Ladies I had a wonderful time but I must take my leave" he said disengaging himself from them and heading towards the sulking Peter Parker.

"But….."

"No Buts Ladies…..I really had a good time but I must get going I have a long day tomorrow…..go back in side and have fun with your friends" he said before turning towards Peter.

He and Peter started to walk down the street.

* * *

><p>"So kid did you have fun watching a master at work" asked Clint with a smile.<p>

"Yeah Tons" Peter replied

"Did you learn anything from my performance?"

"I sure did…. I learned the ins and outs of being an asshole" he said glancing at Clint. Clint stopped for a second let out a loud laugh.

"Well then kid, you're halfway there" he replied with a smile while slapping Peter on the back. The two then continued on down the street and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Safe House: 2 hours later<strong>

Peter and Clint walked through the doors of the safe house and the first thing they saw was Natasha standing in front of them in her form fitting, skin tight black cat suit, complete with her gold belt around her waist and gold gauntlets around her wrist. Both of their eyes roamed over her appearance for a split second and then turned their complete attention back to her face once she started talking.

"Gentlemen" she said

"Natasha" they both replied

"I hope you had fun, because while you were away I was talking to Fury, our mission is a go…..gear up we're on our way to Chicago, we don't know when these people are going to strike so we need to be where Wyndham is so we can prepare" she said in her thick Russian accent.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later: Chicago<strong>

"This is so boring" commented Clint as he was standing in front of a large window looking through his binoculars and into Herbert Wyndham's large and lavish office.

Once the trio of spies landed in Chicago they immediately set up a base in the adjacent building next to the High Evolution Incorporated, luckily for them it was a five star hotel. Natasha, Clint, and Peter bought the suite at the top of the hotel and they got a lock on their target: Herbert Wyndham. So far nothing has happed but they didn't for a second take their eyes of him. They had been watching him in shifts of 5 hours and so far they noticed that he rarely left his office.

"Steak outs aren't supposed to be exciting Clint" stated Natasha while she was relaxing on the king size bed with her eyes closed.

"Says you, what I would do for a little excitement right now…some blood pumping in my veins" he said still looking at Wyndham through the binoculars, but as the words left his mouth an idea ran through his mind. He slowly lowered the binoculars and he turned his eyes to Natasha.

"You know Nat...the kid is out at the store or whatever so that means…we're alone" he said with a sly smile. Natasha slowly opened her eyes and then turned her head towards him and saw the devilish look on his face.

"And so we are" she replied as a smile crept along her face as well, "Was there something on your mind?" she asked rising up a little.

"Excitement." he stated letting his smile growing bigger. He slowly started to make his way over to her and sat down on the bed.

"Excitement huh?" she repeated.

"That's right and what could be more exciting and more blood pumping than a little… afternoon delight" he replied while starting to crawl on top of her, she laid back down on the bed as he hovered above her.

"I don't think Matt or Bobbi would approve" she said with a smile on her face looking back at him.

"HA!" went Clint, "That blind bastard can kiss my ass and me and Bobbi we have an agreement….when we're together we're together and when we're not we're not"

"That's some agreement." Natasha retorted.

"Her idea not mine" Clint said while shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not surprised" she replied

"And plus….that didn't stop us the last time Natasha" he said before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. They two spies started off with a slow kiss and then they drew each other closer and their kiss began to intensify, but before they could go any further they both heard the door began to open.

**(**SHIT!**)** Natasha whispered in Russian before she shoved Clint off of her and to the ground.

"AH!" he shouted hitting the ground.

"Hey guys I'm back" Peter announced as he walked through doors with several bags in his hands.

"Damn it" whispered/growled Clint as he pushed himself off of the ground and looked at Peter. Peter stopped in his tracks and looked at the two of them suspiciously because they both were breathing kinda hard. He looked closely at them and he could see smeared lipstick on both of their lips.

"Uh…..should I come back?" asked Peter looked between the two of them.

"YES!" shouted Clint angrily.

"NO!" shouted Natasha. They looked at each other for a second and then they looked at Peter again.

"No Peter….come on in" said Natasha getting off of the bed, "What did you buy from the hardware store"

"Some stuff I'll need for this mission" he replied bringing his bags over to the kitchen table and taking them out.

* * *

><p>Clint stood up and walked towards the table and he looked at the items.<p>

"Liquid cement….cement adhesive….what the hell is this stuff kid?" he asked looking at him.

"Like I said some stuff I'll need for this mission…so has anything happened yet" he asked

"Something was about to happen…ow" went Clint as Natasha elbowed him in the ribs.

"No, nothing has happened yet but it's only a matter of time…..while you've been gone I've been thinking….maybe we should change tactics" said Natasha.

"Oh?"

"Yes…..I think our plan will work better with you on the inside rather than being on the outside and going in…..you're the only one who knows what she looks like with her hair dyed so I think you should be on the inside so you can spot her."

"But Natasha what makes you think she's just gonna walk through the front door"

"Because it is what I would do" she answered "My first plan did not work, so what I would do the second time is walk into his building and have my partner waiting in the wings for my signal" she said.

"I would blast my way inside" Clint threw out.

"And risk killing Wyndham, no she needs him alive, so she's gonna have to get close to him to knock him out."

"I follow your logic" Peter replied; "Alright fine….I'll do it, but give me an hour and half I have to finish this" said Peter looking at the items on the table.

"You have your hour and a half and while you're doing that I'm going to go buy you a suit" she replied

"A suit?" Peter questioned.

"Yes."

"I'll come with you" said Clint

"No…you'll stay here and keep a watch on Wyndham" she with finality while walking towards the door. Natasha opened the door and left the hotel suite, leaving Peter and Clint alone.

"Really kid….you couldn't give me 20 minutes" Clint said through clinched teeth still staring at the door.

"Next time, put a sock on the door" Peter deadpanned. He pulled out the chair and sat at the table and cracked his fingers "Time to get to work"

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours Later: Lobby Inside High Evolution Incorporated<strong>

A young man wearing an expensive form fitting Italian dark grey suit sat at the bar that was within the front lobby of the massive and busy building. He had a clear view of everyone that came in and out of the building, but while he could see them, they wouldn't be able to see him from his position. The young man sipped on his club soda and opened the magazine in front of him and pretended to read.

"_Come in Peter…can you hear me?"_ asked a voice from the small earpiece in the man's ear.

"Loud and Clear" Peter replied in a low tone so the bartender wouldn't hear him, "Natasha I love this suit….but how did you know my size?" he asked

"_I sized you up the moment I saw you" _she replied_, "Do you see anything?" _

"No….I haven't spotted her yet….but then again does this place have a back…holy shit" whispered Peter in shock.

"_What! What's going on?" _Natasha asked over the com link_._

Peter sat up straight in his seat and stared at the entrance. His target, Jessica Drew walked through the doors; she casually went through the security personal and continue on into the building. She was wearing a tight form fitting dark blue woman's business suit, and the suit showed off her curves and her long legs. She still had her long flowing black hair but it was pulled back in a ponytail and on her face was a pair of glasses.

"Dear God….she just walked in…..and she looks great" Peter responded.

_"FOCUS ON THE MISSION_!" Natasha shouted back.

"Right…sorry…..you were right Natasha she walked through the front door….she's on the move."

"Follow her, Clint and I are getting into position now…..remember this a dangerous mission so be careful"

"Gotcha Nat…..wish me luck. Parker out." said Peter before he stood up and quickly followed behind Jessica.

* * *

><p>Jessica Drew was not a happy person. She had an angry scowl on her pretty face as she stood in front of the Elevator waiting for the cart to arrive. She was angry at the fact that she'd failed her mission the first time around and she was angry at the fact that Viper got to sit in the ship and do nothing while she had to do all of the hard work. Jessica wanted to just open fire on Wyndham's top office and then drag him out that way, but then if she did that she would run the risk of killing Wyndham and if she killed him then that would no doubt lead to the wrath of her father, which is something she didn't want. So now she had to do it the old fashioned way, she has to walk into the lion's den and face off against a super strong Wydham that could shoot electricity just like she could and had strength that rivaled her own.<p>

'_There's no telling how powerful he really is….and now I gotta go in there alone and fight him and find some way to knock him out and bring him back to Hydra….and mostly likely get my ass kicked around for a good minute until Viper decides to swoop in and steal all of the credit' _Jessica thought angrily_ 'God I hate her...I hate this mission…..and I hate Hydra…..I hate…..I HATE EVERYTHING!'_ she shouted in her mind.

**DING!** Went the sound of the Elevator arriving and the doors opening. Jessica walked onto the Elevator and she was followed by several people who were waiting next to her. The doors were about to close but before they could an arm shot through and stopped the doors, Jessica eyed the arm uninterested, but she immediately became interested as the person stepped through the doors and onto the Elevator.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that folks" said Peter as he stepped on and letting the doors close. His eyes moved from the people and locked with Jessica's.<p>

'_Okay Pete, remember…..be charming….be cool…..and when in doubt just act like Clint'_ he thought. Peter looked at Jessica and he wordlessly mouthed the word Hi. Jessica narrowed her eyes in anger at the sight of him. Her hands flashed green before she had mentally stop herself; she couldn't risk causing a scene. The two were separated by a few people, but they both stood rooted in their spots just looking at the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Lobby<strong>

"Hello How may I help….." started one of the security personnel before a bullet ripped through his skull.

"Thanks for the help" said Sin with a sadistic smile on her beautiful face. Walking through the door next was Crossbones and he pulled out his automatic weapon and began to open fire on the people in the lobby and Sin soon joined in laughing manically as well.

**BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!** Went the sound of their weapons as they mercilessly slaughtered anyone in their range. As the two were shooting at the people they were simultaneously making their way to the elevators. Crossbones pressed the up button and an elevator door opened. They both stepped onto the Elevator and pressed the number 50, the doors closed and the two sadistic killers proceeded to make their way up towards Wyndham's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter and Jessica<strong>

Peter and Jessica were still staring at each other.

**DING!** Went the Elevator arriving on the 30th floor. The doors open and the people began to file off of the elevator, more people were trying to get on but they were blocked by Peter who stood in front of the doors.

"Sorry…Elevator is broken" he said pressing the doors close button.

* * *

><p>The doors quickly closed and Peter pressed the Stop button but as soon as he pressed the button that eerie feeling returned with full urgency. Peter leaned to the side as a green hand came for his head. Peter put his foot on the door and pushed with all of his might ramming his back into Jessica and making her the backside of the elevator very hard. The air exploded out of her lungs and her glasses fell off her face in the process, but she pressed her attack by wrapping her arms around Peter's throat tightly choking him.<p>

"GAH!" gasped Peter feeling her incredibly strong grip. He gagged for a second before crouching low and jumping with all of his might, he slammed Jessica into the metal ceiling of the elevator busting two lights and leaving a small dent. She let go of his neck and he landed on the floor in crouch breathing hard for a second, he looked down and to his surprise she wasn't there. He quickly glanced up to see her sticking to the ceiling. Jessica growled in her throat and then thrust her hands forward, green electricity came shooting out, but Peter quickly flattened himself to the wall avoid the jolt of electricity. He jumped up and grabbed her left wrist and used his strength to yank her down. She fell forward but showing amazing agility and flexibility, she twisted breaking his grip and she landed on her feet. Peter was ready for her and sent a thrust kick that nailed her in the stomach. She scooted back and hit the side of the elevator. Peter came in with a punch, Jessica showing that flexibility again slid down into a perfect split and threw a punch at Peter's groin, but thanks to his danger sense he was able to jerk out of the way and deliver a knee to her face. Jessica's head snapped back but as it snapped she swung one of her legs and tripped Peter causing him to fall on his back. She quickly recovered and lunged on top of him, she grabbed his shirt with her left hand and she raised her right hand and made it glow green and thrusted it towards his face. Peter leaned to the side again causing her to miss, Peter hit the insides of her arms causing them to buckle, he grabbed her arms and brought her in for a strong headbutt, he then gave her a strong shove that made her fly up and into the elevator side again. Peter quickly flipped up to his feet and prepared himself for the attack he knew was coming. Jessica, dazed, had enough strength for one last attack she thrusted her hands forward but to her surprise Peter crisscrossed his arms and from his wrist two strands of what looked like webs shot out and connected to her glowing hands. Peter pulled on the webs making Jessica cross her arms and fire her electricity away from him. He then rushed forward and grabbed her wrist and tightly held her arms crossed across her chest. She tried to knee him but he blocked her knee with his knee. He then inserted one of his knees in-between her legs and then pressed his body extremely close to her keeping her arms locked across her chest and her knees down effectively trapping her in place.

The two combatants were inches away from each others face and they were breathing extremely hard, both completely out of breath from their short but intense fight, hazel eyes staring intently into green eyes. As they were staring at each other, both feeling the others hot breath along their face, both feeling the adrenaline pumping through their veins making their hearts beat faster almost to the point where it was about to burst through their chest, something strange began to happen, they both suddenly leaned forward and their lips met in a kiss….they kissed each other. The kiss only lasted for a few quick seconds before they realized what they were doing and broke apart. Jessica renewed her struggle against him but his strength equaled and possibly rivaled her own.

"Hold on…..calm down" Peter said still breathing hard.

"LIKE HELL I WILL" she replied in that English accent. She pushed forward but Peter pushed her back against the wall and held her there. After struggling for what seemed like forever she settled down and stared at him again and he stared back at her.

"Were….Were you using your pheromone powers on me….. again?" he asked her after a second.

"No…..that was all you asshole" she growled at him

"Correct me if I'm wrong but…..you kissed back." he replied still staring at her. Jessica scowled at him but she didn't immediately reply because what he said was true she had kissed him back.

"Go ahead and kill me." She spat.

"Why would I do that?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Revenge. Isn't that what you're here for….revenge from the ass kicking I gave you the last time?"

"Actually you cheated last time…pheromones…..I looked it up….not exactly fighting fair."

"No such thing as fighting fair….there is only winning and losing…..and you lost" she replied

"Just like you lost this time." He countered.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing"

"…"

"Look I didn't come here to fight you….nor am I looking for payback."

"Then what are you looking for then?" she asked

"I'm….." he started, _'Okay what should I say…be Clint….be Clint'_, he thought, "I'm….looking….looking for an excuse to get closer to you green eyes" he blurted out.

Jessica scrunched her eyes in confusion at his answer….out of all the things she was expecting him to say what he said wasn't on her long list.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"I said I'm looking for an excuse to get closer to you….our last encounter….left an impression on me" said Peter trying his best to sound charming, but Jessica saw right through his attempt.

"Somehow I don't believe you so try again" she demanded.

'_Dammit…wait…no…..play it cool Parker' _

"Okay….you got me I'm actually here for two reasons; one is because I'm looking for new employment and two, I would rather work with you than my last boss" he said.

"I work alone" she lied

"Hmph….somehow I don't believe you" he responded, "Our last fight…..you eyed the clock in that hotel room like you were on a schedule….people who work alone don't do that, I should know, I am a freelance agent"

Jessica looked at him and then she turned her head to the side for a second, a few emotions crossed her face that Peter couldn't place but then after a moment of consideration she turned her gaze back to him.

"Let go of me" she stated

"Are you going to attack me?"

"It's a possibility" Jessica replied

"Then why should I let you go?"

"Because it's also a possibility that I won't"

Peter looked at her and going against his better judgment he slowly released his grip off of her. Jessica ripped her wrist from out of his hands and ripped the webbing from her hands and then shoved him in his chest making him step back a steps. She straightened herself as best as she could and then she looked Peter up and down for the first time.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Why….."

"Just answer the damn question…..you want to join me so I need a name." she interrupted

"Spider" he replied a smirk gracing his lips.

"Trying to be cute isn't going to convince me to….."

"You know we can stand her all night going back and forth but I assume since you work for someone…..you're on a time schedule…..and your wasting time beautiful" Peter interrupted.

Jessica looked at him and realized that he had a point.

"How can I trust you?" she asked

"You can't trust me….but you can trust the fact you're going to need my help against Wyndham…and you can trust the fact that since the dawn of time men have been doing strange and crazy things….for beautiful women" he said with a smile '_Oh God I sound just like him'_ he thought.

Jessica scowled at him and then pressed the elevator start button and pressed the number 50.

"Know this…_Spider_…..if you betray me….I will hunt you down and rip your insides out"

"Fair enough…and by the way…you smell great" Peter added with a smile. The elevator began to move, once again on its way to the top.

* * *

><p><strong>50th floor<strong>

**DING!** Went the elevator. The receptionist looked up from her desk and at the two people that stepped off of the elevator.

"How may I….?" she started before a bullet flew through the air and hit her in the head making her fall out of her seat and to the ground dead.

"Aww Babe why did you do that she was kinda hot" said Crossbones as he and Sin walked towards Wyndham's double doors.

"Careful Brock….you wouldn't want to make your lover mad now would you" she relied in a sing-song voice.

"I mean she was hideous" he corrected himself

"There's a good boy" she said as she opened Wyndham's double doors and strolled in.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Wyndham's Office<strong>

Herbert looked up from his desk at the sound of his doors opening and closing and he saw the insane couple advancing towards him. A smile crossed his lips because he was hoping and praying that he would see them.

"Sin, Crossbones….so, you're the ones that just killed a lobby full of people"

"Hey, their blood is on your hands cutie….you haven't called us back yet, so we figured we'd mosey on down" said Sin

"You got an answer for us Wyndham…the Skull does not like to be kept waiting" Crossbones continued cocking back his weapons and aiming them at Wyndham.

* * *

><p><strong>Across the Street: Hotel <strong>

"AWW SHIT!" shouted Hawkeye. He was in his official field outfit with his bow strapped across his chest and his masks on his face. He was looking through the binoculars and something caught his eye.

"What is it?" asked the Black Widow coming to stand next to him.

"The Red Skull's daughter Sin and her psychotic boyfriend Crossbones just walked through Wyndham's doors"

"WHAT!?" she shouted grabbing the binoculars and looking through them.

* * *

><p><strong>Wyndham's office<strong>

Herbert stood from his seat and he walked around his desk paying no attention to the weapons aimed at him.

"Actually Yes I do have an answer for the Red Skull….and it's….No" said Wyndham

"Oh….Wyndham, that is music to my Ears" Crossbones smirked raising his his weapons just a bit more and placing his finger on the triggers. Wyndham smirked and then opened his mouth. Burning hot fire erupted from his mouth and rocketed towards Crossbones and Sin.

"HOLY SH…!" started Crossbones while he and Sin both jumped to the side in the nick of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Elevator<strong>

**DING!** Went the elevator again as its doors opened and allowed Peter and Jessica both to walk out and towards Wyndham's double doors.

"Remember I'm in charge okay. You do what I say when I say it, the element of surprise is the only thing we have against him" said Jessica as they reached the doors.

Peter glanced to the left and he saw the dead receptionist on the ground.

"Uh...I don't think we have to worry about….the element of surprise" he said. Jessica followed his line of sight and saw the dead girl

Suddenly Peter was hit with a strong buzz from his danger sense and his eyes traveled to the double doors in front of him. The wood began to rapidly sizzle and burn.

"Uh oh" he said just before the double doors were blown off the hinges by a giant stream of fire. Jessica and Peter were blown back several feet before landing on the floor roughly, both feeling the scorching heat from the fire.

* * *

><p>"ARGH!" shouted Peter as his arm caught fire. He rolled on the ground for a second trying to put it out but it quickly dawned upon him that it wasn't working so he grabbed at the buttons on his suit and then ripped it off and tossed it away. Peter looked over and saw Jessica putting out flames of her own. The two looked at each other and then into the office. They rose to their feet and rushed through the doors to see what was going on.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Office<strong>

"YOU TELL THE RED SKULL HERBERT WYNDHAM IS NOT ONE TO BE FUCKED WITH!" he roared opening his mouth again, but before he did that a slightly burned Crossbones stood up and opened fire on him. Wyndham's eyes bugled out of their sockets as the bullets hit him. He closed his mouth and slowly looked down to see where the bullets hit only to see no holes in his body, his eyes then landed on the several bent bullets on the ground by his feet.

"I-I'm….bulletproof" he whispered to himself. A smile then formed on his face as he looked up at Crossbones.

"Aww Shit!" Crossbones exclaimed seeing that Wyndham was bulletproof and the look on his face. He raised his weapon and stared firing widely but as the bullets wracked Wyndham's body he began to laugh and hold his arms open.

"YOU CAN'T KILL A GOD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs but his laughing stopped when he turned and saw two familiar people suddenly enter into his office.

"YOU TWO AGAIN!" he shouted.

Crossbones turned to see Peter and Jessica.

"Hubba Hubba girl with the long legs" he said leering at Jessica.

"Hey…she's with me" said Peter jumping in the air and sailing at Crossbones with a kick that nailed him in the face.

"Who the hell are you two?" asked Wyndham, "Wait…you know what it doesn't matter all of you will die today" he said holding up his hands and getting ready to fire upon Peter and Crossbones.

* * *

><p>"RAH!" shouted Sin as she jumped up from the floor and onto Jessica's back and stabbed Jessica in arm.<p>

"ARGH!" Jessica roared in pain.

* * *

><p>Peter turned to the scream butt his danger sense blared to life. He jumped up in the air in time to avoid a stream of electricity from Wyndham.<p>

Crossbones recovered from the kick and he pulled out a remote looking device and pressed a button, he then stood up and ran towards the distracted Wyndham.

* * *

><p>"Hello Jessica….we meet again" growled Sin as she twisted the knife into her arm.<p>

"ARGH! Sin….didn't I kill you already" growled Jessica throwing a headbutt and flipping her over her shoulder. Sin quickly rolled away and to her feet. Jessica ripped the knife out of her arm and looked at the bleeding wound.

"Aw did that hurt let me kiss it and make it better…RAH!" Sin shouted charging forward. Jessica waited and as Sin threw a hard punch, she twisted out of the way and grabbed her arm, she then slid her hand to Sin's short red hair and grabbed a handful of it and then yanked her head forward an elbow to the nose which shattering upon impact.

"GRAAAHHH!' Sin yelled in agony from the feeling of cartilage in her nose shifting out of place. Jessica then kneed her in the stomach and then flipped her to the ground.

"Aw…did that hurt let me kiss it and make it BETTER!" Jessica roared while grabbing the front of Sin's clothes and releasing a flow of green electricity.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" her enemy shouted. .

* * *

><p>Crossbones stopped his charge and turned to see his girlfriend on the ground being electrocuted to death. He growled low in his throat and aimed his weapon at Jessica and opened fire.<p>

* * *

><p>Jessica felt a bullet graze her shoulder and instinctively roll out of the way as several more came her way. She quickly stood to her feet and kept running until she reached a wall where she ran up the wall. She ran up the wall and then sprung off the wall, she flew threw the air until she landed behind Crossbones and crouched down for a sweep. Crossbones saw her and lift his leg avoided the sweep. He whipped around and aimed his weapon, but Jessica showing her flexibility again lifted her leg and kicked the gun away from him and then flipped up.<p>

"Wow you are flexible" commented Crossbones, "Maybe when this is over…..OMPH!' he grunted as she punched him in the mouth.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP**! came a loud sound from a remote that was Crossbones waist.

**CRASH!** A flying vehicle suddenly crashed through the large window and started to open fire upon the people in the room.

* * *

><p>Peter and Wyndham were fighting when the saw the vehicle and without question they both dove out of the way of the high caliber bullets.<p>

While everyone was busy dodging bullets Crossbones turned and ran towards a profusely bleeding Sin and scooped her up in his arms, he shifted her a bit so he could grab the remote. Once the remote was in his hands he made the flying car come to him; the doors opened and he threw Sin inside and then jumped inside as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Flying Jet<strong>

Crossbones got in the pilot's seat and typed a few commands into the controls and got a lock on: Peter, Jessica, and Wyndham.

"See ya" he said

**THUD! THUD!** Crossbones looked up to see two arrows sticking into the hood of the flying vehicle.

"What the…..?"

**BOOOOM BOOOM! **Went the arrows detonating. The flying vehicle began to spin wildly and out of control. It spun and spun until crashed through the window on the other side of Wyndham's large office leaving glass, bullets and debris in its wake.

* * *

><p>Suddenly two people wearing mask over their faces and jet packs on their backs flew into the office and landed on the ground with a thud. One of them had a bow in his hands and the other had long flowing red hair.<p>

Peter, Jessica and Wyndham stood up and looked at them.

"Now what?" said Jessica.

"KILL HER!" shouted the man with the bow as he strung up an arrow and let it fly.

* * *

><p>Jessica was frozen in place as she saw the arrow flying towards her, but at the last second Peter tackled her out of the way and they ended up rolled across the ground and when they came to a stop Peter was on top of her.<p>

"You're welcome" he said staring into her green eyes.

"Get off Me" she growled pushing him off of her. She leaned up and thrusted her hands forward and green electricity shot out and at the two mystery assassins who rolled out of the way. Peter and Jessica stood up but before they could do anything the flying vehicle rose up just outside of the window, smoke was rising from under hood but the machine was still flying and its weapon systems still worked. The vehicle let loose several powerful mini-rockets just below the office.

* * *

><p><strong>KABOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOM!<strong> Went the sound of the mini-rockets; each one of the rockets destroyed a vital support beam to the top floor of the Wyndham's office. The support beams were blown away and as a result the entire top floor began to shake violently.

**RUMBLE RUMBLE! RUMBLE! CREAK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wyndham's Office<strong>

"Uh Oh" said Peter as his danger sense went into over drive. The floor beneath their feet violently wobbled and shifted until suddenly the whole office floor slowly tilted and leaned until a loud snap was heard by everyone.

**SNNNNNAAAAPP!** All of the support beams broke and the entire top floor of High Evolution Incorporated broke and started to fall to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>In the air<strong>

"SHHIIITT!" shouted Peter as he was falling uncontrollably through the air. He quickly shot a web from his wrist and pulled himself to a part of the falling office floor and he stuck to it. He stuck to the floor but to his shock the floor he was sticking to started to crack and break apart. Peter jumped from his safe spot and was once again falling through the air only this time he was dodging chucks of cement from the broken floor. The young spy looked up for a second but he squinted his eyes because of the whipping wind that was hitting his face. Through his squinted eyes he saw Clint and Natasha who were falling a few feet to the left of him activate their jet packs and safely pull up hovering in the air watching him fall.

'_LUCKY THEM!_' he shouted sarcastically in his mind. Shaking his head at them he turned away and looked to the right to see Jessica falling towards the screaming Herbert Wyndham. Peter gritted his teeth a bit and executed a barrel roll in mid-air until he was falling right behind Jessica.

* * *

><p>Jessica dove through the air and to her screaming target; she reached him in no time and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waste.<p>

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME WYNDHAM!" she shouted into his ear while putting both her hands on his head. Her hands glowed green and electricity flowed from her fingertips and directly into Herbert's skull.

"YAHHHHHHH! UGGGGHHHH!" Wyndham yelled until his eyes closed and he went limp in her arms. Jessica looked down and saw that the ground was quickly approaching.

"HEY, YOU NEED A HAND!" shouted a voice. Jessica turned her head and saw Peter falling behind her. She held up her hand and he reached out and grabbed it tightly.

_'I hope this works….I haven't exactly tested these things properly and I didn't exactly have this in mind when I made them'_ he thought to himself. Peter gathered his courage and held up his right hand and he fired a web. The web-line connected to a building that was nearby and Peter, with Jessica and Wyndham in tow web-swinged away from the falling debris and the building in general.

"WHOOOOO HOOOOO!" Peter cheered in excitement as he experienced the thrill of web swinging for the first time in his life. Once he reached the arc in his swing he let go of the web and he shot another one and he continued to swing away.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Above<strong>

Hawkeye and Black Widow took off their masks and watched Peter swing away both a bit shock at how he saved himself and his two targets.

"The kid has definitely got some tricks up his sleeves….do you think it worked thought?" Hawkeye asked

"Most definitely…..right now he's probably taking her back to her partner where they'll take him and Wyndham to their base and to their employers" the Black Widow replied.

"Are you sure that tracer on him won't be detected?" he asked

"I should hope not, because if it is…..he'll be in the Lion's Den….and they will eat him alive" she responded darkly

"Well then we better make sure we're there to bail him out" said Hawkeye

"No." she stated

"What?"

"We're going after the Red Skull" she sternly said, looking at him with a hard stare.

"Nat what the Fuck are you talking about we can't leave the kid on his own"

"YOU THINK I WANT TO DO THAT!" she roared at him "This decision is eating me up inside but Clint think about Priorities….this is the Red Skull…he's been at the top of our list for years now and we have not had one trace of him…until today….his daughter and that jackass Crossbones is in the open we can't let a opportunity like this pass us by. I placed a tracker on the hull of that vehicle before it flew away and they haven't gone far"

"Nat…this is insane, what if the people this girl works for is….."

"I know Hawkeye I know, but what if she works for some pushovers, we'll be wasting our time on C-list villains ... this is the Red Skull, an enemy that we know and know very well and we know exactly what he is capable of...…this is my decision and I'm in charge….so suck it up and let's go" she commanded before straightening up and flying away. Hawkeye hovered in the air for a minute and looked in the direction that Peter went.

"Good luck kid…..you're going to need it" he said before flying after the Black Widow.

* * *

><p><strong>Few Blocks Away<strong>

"Set us down over there" said Jessica pointing towards a small building; he followed her line of sight saw that she was directing him to an abandoned and isolated power plant. Peter swung a bit lower and let go of Jessica who landed on her feet with Wyndham in her arms. Peter let go of the web and he landed next to her.

"Whoo, that was intense" he said to her. Jessica didn't respond to his comment she simply tossed Wyndham over her shoulder and began to walk. Peter shrugged his shoulder and wordlessly followed behind her.

* * *

><p>They kept walking until they came to a small clearing.<p>

In the clearing light began to ripple until a medium sized green ship uncloaked and revealed itself to the two of them.

"Whoa" Peter whispered while looking at the ship, '_I hope Clint and Natasha are seeing this…wherever they're hiding'_ he thought to himself as he followed behind her. The ramp to the ship lowered and Jessica continued up the ramp with Wyndham in tow. Peter stopped at bottom of the ramp and then looked up into the ship trying to see anything but he couldn't see from where he was standing which only meant that he would have to go up the ramp. He took in a deep breath and he cautiously walked up the ramp. The ramp then slowly lifted and closed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Ship<strong>

A bright light turned on inside of the dark ship, illuminating the open area. Peter covered his eyes for a second so he could adjust to the light. He lowered his hand and he saw Jessica dump Wyndham's unconscious body to the floor and let out a huge sigh.

**SWISH!** Went the sound of a door opening. Peter turned around and he saw the silhouette of a woman in the doorway that was few feet away.

"Good Job Jessica…..father will be pleased….…is this him?" the woman asked in an English accent similar to Jessica's

"Your name is Jessica" said Peter turning to her for a split second

"Yes this is him" she answered ignoring Peter

"My….My…..he is very cute" the woman said

"You know…..He… has a name" Peter interjected, staring at the mystery woman.

"I'm sure you do…..what is your name then" she asked

"Spider"

The woman giggled for a second and the stepped into the light and walked towards him, making sure standing inches away from him.

'_Dear God'_ thought Peter seeing the gorgeous woman before him.

"Well Spider…..my name is Viper…..welcome to Hydra" she announced before she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Jessica eyes widened and then narrowed slightly at the sudden action and then she folded her arms across her chest in slight anger of her half-sister's actions.

Peter's danger sense blared loudly and he pulled away from Viper and he started to cough.

"Wha…t…..What….the…..hell" he struggled to say as he felt his throat tighten.

"Don't fight it Spider, its only Ketamine laced lipstick…..it won't kill you but it will subdue you until we get back to base" she said with a smile on her face. Peter's vision started to swim; he saw three shaky and blurry images of Viper. He slowly fell to his knees and then to the ground, he could feel the drugs taking effect in his body. He felt his strength draining, making him weak and he felt his eyes grow heavy making him drowsy.

'_Well…..Pete….d-down….the…ra-bbit….hole…..we….go'_ was the last thought to go through his mind as he closed his eyes and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter: Read and Review. Hey Readers it's me Nomad88 back with the closing comments. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, a lot of introductions and a lot of craziness happened in this chapter, but do not fear the craziness is only beginning as Peter finds himself alone in the heart of Hydra. I hope none of you readers are too upset at the Black Widow for her decision. It was a tough decision and she made the hard choice…..now it is debatable whether or not she made the right choice, this was an example of one of those gray area type of choices that spies have to make on the spot and there will be plenty more decision like this in the future, some by Hawkeye and some by Peter. Anyway I hope you readers out there are curious to see what happens in the next chapter. Does Peter's cover get blown; just what does Hydra want with Wyndham, and what is the Red Skull's endgame, All of the answers to your burning question shall be answered in the next chapter, but if you can't wait till the next chapter just send me a message with your questions and I'll get back to you ASAP, the only thing left to say is Review and I'll meet you readers back here next time….<strong>

**Ps: The newest chapter to Amazing Spider-man vol 2 and Batman Beyond Vol 1is out, if you haven't read or reviewed I would appreciate it if you readers stopped by and checked those chapters out, thanks, this is me saying Later….**

**Ps again: If you haven't seen Captain America: The First Avenger you are missing out on possibly the best movie Marvel has put out….Later. **

**Next Up: The Lion's Den**


	5. The Lion's Den

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN these characters, I repeat I do not own characters. In fact all credit goes directly to Marvel, STAN LEE, and of course DISNEY. THEY are the owners not me, I can assure that I'm in no way shape or form making any money off of this story. I repeat no money is being exchanged or handed to me, I promise. So please find it in your heart to not sue me…because I do not have any money. I mean none whatsoever. Thanks. Now on with the story. **

**Hey Readers I'm back with a new chapter in the Espionage World of Secret Warrior Spider-man. I hope everyone enjoyed the craziness of last chapter because this chapter gets kinda crazy as well. So sit back Read, Review (A writer's fuel) and most importantly Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Lion's Den<strong>

**Chicago: In the Air**

Crossbones was in the pilot seat of the flying car, he had only one thought on his mind and that was get back to the base. He already knew that he and Sin were going to be punished because they had failed their master: The Red Skull once again. Crossbones looked over his shoulder for a second and into the back of the car

"SIN!" he shouted "Get your ass up here"

Sin looked up from the ground and at the back of her boyfriend Crossbones. Blood trickled freely down her broken nose. She wiped the blood away and ignored the painfully throbbing sensation that shot through her broken nose. She stood up and made her way to the co-pilot's chair and sat down. She then glanced up at her reflection in the rear view mirror.

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill that Bitch….look at my nose" Sin growled out looking at her reflection.

"Sweetheart we got bigger things to worry about than your Goddamn nose. Your father is gonna be pissed" said Crossbones, "What the hell are we supposed to tell him"

"Relax Brock….My father will be upset at us, but he won't focus too much on that once I tell him Hydra was responsible for our failure" she replied confidently leaning back in her chair.

"You wanna bet our life on that"

"My father needs us, he won't kill us…..correction he won't kill me…can't say the same for you" she said in a matter of fact tone.

Crossbones glanced at her and scowled at her last comment. He turned his attention back to his driving and continued to fly the vehicle through the Chicago city skyline, but unknown to the two of them they were being followed.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Air<strong>

Flying behind the speeding flying car was Hawkeye and the Black Widow. They were flying low and under the vehicle so they wouldn't be spotted. Hawkeye increased his speed and flew closer to the Black Widow.

"I still think this is bullshit"

"Shut up and keep focus" she snapped at him "If we can get the drop on them and the Red Skull then we should be able to end this quickly and go find Peter…..I can track that Transmitter on him, so shut up and get ready…I think they are slowing down" she replied

"Sounds easy when you say it like that Widow…but remember nothing is ever easy as it sounds" he replied turning his eyes back to the flying vehicle that held their targets and sure enough the vehicle was beginning to slow down.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Air<strong>

The Flying vehicle flew through the Chicago Skyline until it got closer to a body of water. The vehicle took a sharp dive and headed quickly towards the water. The flying vehicle dove into the water and submerged itself beneath the waves.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Water<strong>

The submerged vehicle sped through the water until it reached a massive militarized underwater submarine; it was the size of 3 Typhoon Class Submarines put together. The flying vehicle maneuvered through the water until it came to the submarine, it flew towards a medium sized opening that was big enough for the vehicle to enter through, it entered the opening and it slid shut with a muffled **CLANK**.

* * *

><p><strong>SPLASH! <strong>Went he sound of two people diving into the water. Hawkeye and the Black Widow had ditched their jet packs and fitted themselves with small compact breathers on their faces that allowed them to breathe underwater. The two then dove in and began to swim. After a few feet of swimming it was then their eyes landed on the massive submarine. Black Widow and Hawkeye glanced at each other for a second before they wordlessly agreed on a course of action. They slowly began to make their way to the submarine, both on high alert for any type defenses. The duo swam until they came to an opening. They came to the opening that they saw Sin and Crossbones enter and they stopped. Black Widow neared the opening and she held up her wrist a thin and steady laser shot out of her gold wrist gauntlet and she began to cut an a section out that they could go through. Once she finished she kicked out the section and she swam through with Hawkeye close behind her.

* * *

><p>The two swam down a long dark tunnel, they couldn't see very well but they could make out a faint light down the end of the tunnel so they just followed the light. As they neared the light it began to get brighter and brighter. Hawkeye and Black Widow reached a small deep area and looked up and they saw the flying vehicle up above along with an wide opening that led to a docking station. They swam upwards and quietly broke the surface. They took the breathers off their faces and put them in their utility belts. The two spies from their position in the water looked and they saw 3 guards in red and black armor patrolling the area, they swam and hugged themselves to the docked flying vehicle staying out of sight. Black Widow made a gesture with her hand and Hawkeye nodded. He un-strapped his bow and he grabbed three arrows and strung them up. The Widow held up her left hand and from her gold gauntlet 4 small pellets fired out and landed on the metal surface. The pellets rolled until they came to a stop, the pellets started to glow red and they let off a beeping sound. The guards took notice to the sound and quickly ran over, just as they reached the pellets the three guards looked up and saw the two spies but before they could do anything to warn anyone they were hit with arrow through the chest. The guards were then yanked into the water.<p>

Black Widow and Hawkeye pulled themselves up to the metal surface and they carefully looked around, but they didn't see anymore guards.

"Place is lightly secured" commented Hawkeye with his bow at the ready for anything.

"Agreed…but if you were the Red Skull would you really need a lot of security" she replied

"Good Point"

Black Widow glanced to the right and saw a pathway that led deeper into the submarine base. Hawkeye turned to the right as well and he looked at the pathway and then at The Widow. They nodded their heads and stealthily made their way towards and then down the path.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Deck <strong>

Sin and Crossbones entered the Main deck of the large submarine base and their eyes landed on their leader: The Red Skull. He had his back to them and he was staring intently out of the viewing screen and at the water. He was wearing a form fitting black trenchcoat that showed off his powerful muscular frame. The two careful approached their leader and stood behind him. Crossbones swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw the reflection of the Skull's face in the glass of the viewing screen.

"Report" came the deep, demanding and German accented voice of the Red Skull.

"We failed Herr Skull" said Crossbones.

"It wasn't our fault though Daddy…..Hydra intervened" Sin added quickly and in a nasally type of voice. The two saw the Skull's body tense up for a second before turned to face them his red eyes burning with hatred. Sin and Crossbones averted their eyes from his intense gaze for a split second before they turned back to him.

"Hydra" he said simply "Hmm….No doubt Von Strucker is aware of my spy in his organization…..No matter my planz vill come to fruition regardlezz" he said to them.

"But Daddy we…..Wyndham didn't agree to give you the Extremis Project and he is now in the possession of Hydra"

"My uzelezz Daughter…there iz more than one vay to kill a cat" he replied. The Red Skull was looking at his daughter when something caught his eye, with extraordinary speed and precision his hand flew up and caught the arrow that was heading towards his head, more specifically between his eyes. The Red Skull looked at the arrow and then smirked.

"Mr. Barton...the world's greatest archer" he stated

"Well now…it seems my reputation has reached the ears of the Red Skull, my Ego just jumped up a notch" said Hawkeye as he and Black stepped into view. He had two arrows strung up in his bow, ready to fly at a moments notice. Standing right next to him was the Black Widow with both hands up and her gauntlets trained on Sin and Crossbones.

"Hmph….you're not zhat great….you missed" replied the Red Skull snapping the arrow in half. The Skull then turned his attention to Black Widow "Natasha…ve meet again"

"Hopefully for the last time" she growled in response.

"Oh come now mein pet….after our last meeting I vould think you'd be a little bit more appreciative, I did let you go crawling back to your handlers" he said with a smirk

"After spending 3 days in your gulag" she responded with anger evident in her voice.

"The Price you pay for crossing me…a lesson you zeemed to not have learned"

"Okay trip down memory lane over time to die" said Hawkeye letting his arrows fly. The Red Skull dodged the arrows and quickly reached to his side and into his trenchcoat. He pulled out a gun and began to shoot at the two spies. Black Widow opened fire on Crossbones and Sin but they were able to jump out of the way as well and hide behind one of the consoles in the main deck.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye let another arrow fly before he rolled out of the way of the Skull's bullets. He rolled towards the Black Widow who had her hands full with Crossbones and Sin who were returning fire.<p>

"So what's the plan" he asked

"Don't die" she replied

"Obviously"

"Wait…I have an idea" she said to him.

"What"

"Big Bang…..just like we did on that mission in Switzerland"

"Are you sure you can handle the Red Sk….." Hawkeye started before the Widow glared at him, "Right stupid thing of me to ask…..let's do it" he replied.

"Covering fire" she said while standing up and firing bullets from her gauntlets in every direction. Hawkeye stood up and pulled out an arrow with a red tip. He strung the arrow in the bow and he aimed it upwards and he released.

The Red Skull looked up as he saw an arrow fly up in the air.

**BANG!** Went the arrow as a brilliant flash of white light illuminated the whole deck.

"AHH! MEIN EYES!" yelled The Skull shielding his eyes because the bright light. He stood from his spot trying to clear his vision but all he could see was bright stars popping. Rubbing his eyes they cleared for a brief second and all he could see was a black boot coming towards his face.

"HE-YA!" shouted the Black Widow as she kicked him in the face will all of her might. The Skull went tumbling back and crashed into a chair and knocked it over. The widow rushed in with another attack hoping to keep him off balance, long enough so she could either kill him or knock him out. She came in with a palm strike to the nose with her right hand, and then a punch to the same spot with her left hand. The Widow grabbed the Red Skull by the back of his Skull mask and brought him in for a hard knee to the face. She then hopped up slightly and wrapped her legs around his neck and his arm and jerked her body towards the ground causing them to do a roll to the ground where she had him in a triangle leg hold, choking the life out of him.

* * *

><p>While the Black Widow was fighting The Red Skull, Hawkeye was battling Crossbones and Sin. Hawkeye delivered a devastating haymaker to the face of Crossbones that made him stumbling back. Sin came charging in with a kick. Hawkeye blocked the kick and responded with a hook punch to the jaw. She rolled with the punch and turned delivered spin kick to the face. Hawkeye took a step back from the attack. Sin growled low in her throat, she quickly pulled out another gun. Hawkeye saw her go from the gun and he quickly armed his bow and let loose an arrow.<p>

"AHHHH!" shouted Sin as the arrow nailed her in hand causing her to drop the gun and her hand to bleed profusely. Crossbones recovered from Hawkeye's attack and pulled out a bowie knife. He threw the bowie knife and it effortlessly sliced through the thick strings of his bow making it useless.

"SON OF BITCH!" shouted Hawkeye tossing the useless bow at Crossbones at hitting him in the face, "That was my favorite bow" he growled to himself.

Sin ripped the arrow out of her hand and trained her crazed eyes on Hawkeye.

"DIE! YOU BASTARD DIE!" she shouted lunging at him with the bloody arrow.

* * *

><p>"DIE! YOU BASTARD DIE!" growled The Black Widow to herself, flexing her leg muscles and applying more and more pressure to the Red Skull's neck.<p>

"Hn" grunted the Red Skull feeling the pressure of Widow's triangle choke hold. The Skull could feel himself beginning to succumb to the hold but he would not be defeated. So with his free hand he sneakily reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out a small tazer. He flicked it on and he jammed the tazer onto The Black Widow's thigh.

**KRZZZZZZZ**

"RAHH!" she shouted as a powerful surge of electricity passed through her body. She instinctively let go of the Red Skull and he tossed her legs off of his neck and took in some much needed air. His crazed eyes bore down at the slightly shaking Widow. He jammed his tazer down on her back, shocking her again.

**KRZZZZZZZZ**

"RAHH!" she shouted again. The Skull then stood up and then kicked her as hard as he could in the stomach. The Widow was lifted off the ground for a second before she came crashing down. He walked over to her and stomped down on her stomach.

"It zeems you need another lesson Natasha" he growled stomping on her stomach again. The Black Widow grunted from the Skull's strikes, but she wasn't out of the fight just yet. Forcing herself to fight through the pain she was feeling, she waited. The Red Skull lifted his foot again and was about to stomp on her again when she crossed her arms in front of her chest and kicked him in the groin.

"ARGH!" he shouted. The Widow rolled away from him and pushed herself up to a knee. She spit the blood that had pooled in her mouth out and she stood to her feet.

"I've….l-learned plenty since our last fight you red face Bastard" she said holding up hand. A small grappling hook shot out and wrapped around the tazer in his hand. She tugged on the line and the tazer flew from his grasp, unarming him.

The Red Skull smirked as he saw his tazer slid to her feet; she stomped on the tazer destroying it in the process. His crazed red eyes found their way to her green ones.

"Bring it" she stated with determination holding her hands up.

The Red Skull wordlessly charged forward.

* * *

><p>"BITCH!" shouted Hawkeye as Sin grazed his arm the arrow. He elbowed her in the mouth and took her arm and flipped her over.<p>

"Hey" came a voice

Hawkeye turned only to receive a devastating blow to the face. Crossbones grabbed him by the head and brought him in for a violent headbutt.

"GUH!" went Hawkeye as everything started to spin. Crossbones took advantage his dazed foe and grabbed him by the head again and delivered another head butt. Crossbones pulled out a knife and lunged. Hawkeye shook his head and cleared his vision in time to deflect the strike and knock the knife out of his hand. Crossbones brought his knee up and rammed his knee into Hawkeye's rib cage.

"UGH!" he groaned _'There goes a rib'_ Hawkeye thought to himself as he felt one of his ribs crack. Fighting through the pain, he did a quick strike to Crossbones throat causing him to gag. Hawkeye then stepped on his ankle breaking it and then tossed Crossbones over his hip and to the ground. Hawkeye then held up his hand and was about to deliver a palm strike to Crossbones nose that would have killed him, but he was stopped by the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. He turned to the right to see a bloody Sin sitting up with a gun pointed straight at him.

"Don't you fucking move" she growled at him, with her gun trained on his head.

* * *

><p>"OOMPH" grunted the Black Widow as the Red Skull punched her across the face. She responded by kicking him in the chest and then rolling away. The Widow knelt down for a second trying to catch her breath. She had a large bruise on her eye, blood coming from her nose and a busted lip, but she wasn't going to give up the fight. Despite the fact that he was wearing a mask, she knew that he was hurt and he was sporting some injuries as well.<p>

'_Time to end this'_ she thought to herself.

"You can not defeat me Natasha….I have a higher purpose in this life….and not you or anyone can deter me from my purpose"

"You talk too much" she growled before rushing forward. The Red Skull waited for her to get close and he lunged with a punch. The Black Widow anticipated his attack and at the last second jumped in the air. She flipped over his head. In mid air she pulled a thin and sturdy wire from within her gold gauntlet, as she flipped over his head she wrapped the wire around his throat. She landed on the ground and then jumped on his back, wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled with all of her might on the wire and began to choke him. The Widow twisted her hands and applied more pressure to his throat. The wire was so thin that it was also cutting through the skin on the Red Skull's neck. He grabbed at the wire but it was no use.

"GUH! ACK!" he struggled to breathe.

"Remember what I said the last time we met….I told you I would kill you" she said into his ear menacingly.

**POW! POW!** Went the sound of gunshots going off. The Black Widow looked over to see Sin holding a smoking gun Hawkeye's head.

'_Shit'_ she thought to herself

"Let go of my Father now Bitch" said Sin.

"DON"T DO IT KILL THAT BASTARD NOW!" shouted Hawkeye. Sin looked at him and then shot him in the leg.

"ARHG!" he shouted dropping to knee.

"The next one will kill him…LET GO OF MY FATHER NOW!" roared Sin.

The Widow weighed her options. She looked at Hawkeye and then at the Skull who was started to drop to a knee as she kept choking him.

Reluctantly the Widow began to loosen her hold on the wire and then slowly but surely she let him go. She backed away from him as he stumbled forward. He quickly grabbed the bloody wire tore it from his neck.

"Father are you alright"

The Red Skull lifted his head looking at her and his red eyes almost seemed to glow with rage for a moment, before he turned the Widow.

**(**YOU BITCH!**) **He shouted in German, lunging at her and grabbing her around the neck, with his strength he began strangle the life of her, **(**HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO KILL ME! A GOD AMONG MEN YOU FILTHY COW!**) **He roared in German.

'_Think….of something Clint….'_ thought the Widow struggling against the Skull strong grip.

* * *

><p>"WIDOW!" shouted Hawkeye seeing her getting choked to death '<em>THINK BARTON THINK!'<em> he yelled in his mind. He then glanced at Sin then at the window that separated them from the water, '_I only got one chance…. make it count'_

Quicker than either could react, Hawkeye sprung up on his good leg and head butted Sin in the face, grabbing her hand with the gun, he pressed down on her finger causing her to fire the weapon twice before Crossbones awkwardly tackled him.

**BANG! BANG!** Went the sound of two gun shots going off. The bullets hit the glass window

**CRACK!**

The Red Skull stopped strangling the Black Widow and he looked at the cracks in the window. His eyes widen as the cracks started to spread and grow in size all across the window.

**(**Shit**) **he said in German just as the window burst apart and the water began to pour inside the submarine, throwing all of them into disarray.

* * *

><p>'<em>Great going Clint'<em> Hawkeye thought to himself as the inside of the submarine was filled completely with the cold Chicago water. Squinting his eyes in the water Hawkeye looked around searching for his teammate. He spotted her floated in the water with her eyes closed. Fighting through the pain in his leg Hawkeye without hesitation began to quickly swim towards her. He reached her and grabbed around the waist, he reached into his utility belt and pulled out the breather and he put it to her mouth.

'_Come on Nat…COME ON!'_ he shouted in his mind. After a few tense seconds bubbles began to form around the breather and slowly The Black Widow began to open her eyes. She looked and saw a grinning Hawkeye and then she saw nothing but water everywhere. She took the breather off of her mouth and gave it back to him; she then reached into her utility belt and grabbed her own. Once the two spies had their breathers secured on their faces they began to look around for the Red Skull and his cronies, but they didn't see him. The Widow pointed to the path that they had came down as an indicator as to where they might've gone. Hawkeye nodded and the two began to swim, but before they could reach the path they felt a violent shake in the water followed by the sound of an explosion.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOOM! BOOM!** They looked at each other and immediately knew what was going on. The duo began to quickly swim towards the broken window because that was their only exit.

**BOOM!** The two spies glanced behind them only to see the rush of water and fire coming towards them. They doubled their speed and exited the submarine just as it blew apart.

**BOOOM! BOOM! BABOOOOM! **

* * *

><p><strong>Surface<strong>

The Black Widow and Hawkeye broke the surface of the water, they took their breathers off and took in deep breathes of the clear and fresh air.

**BABABOOOOOOM **Went the sound of the explosion reaching the surface. A big pillar of water rose up in the air and then came splashing down.

"Are you alright" asked the Widow while spitting out some of the water in her mouth.

"Hn…Could be better, my leg is killing me" he grunted back, "You think they survived" he asked.

**SPLASH! **

The two turned around to see the flying vehicle that they had followed was rising in the air, it hovered for a second and then it blasted off across the Chicago skyline and out of view.

"Yeah…I think they survived Clint" she replied spitting out some more water. She swam towards him and looped one of his arms around her sore neck. In conjunction they began to kick their legs and swim back towards the shoreline.

"C-Correct me if I'm wrong…..but now that we have time to process what happed did I hear Sin say Hydra intervened in their attempt to kill Wyndham" asked Hawkeye.

"You are correct….I heard the same thing" she replied

"SO that means we just sent the kid into the heart of Hydra…with no backup" he said

"Yes….which is why we must hurry and get ahold of his signal, before we lose another teammate" she said as they kicked their legs harder.

* * *

><p><strong>A Day and A Half Later: Hydra Base: Dungeons <strong>

"Please…No…RAHHHHH!" a voice screamed in distance. The agonizing screaming could be heard echoing down the stone corridors of the Hydra dungeons.

"RAHHH!ARHG!" the voice continued to scream. The yelling bounced off the stone walls and invaded the other dungeon cells and into one cell in particular.

* * *

><p>Slowly Peter's eyes began to flutter open.<p>

"….Ugh…..my head…." He groaned as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed once everything stopped spinning was that he was staring up into a lowly dimmed light. He tried to sit up but he discovered that he strapped down to a stone slab by metal restraints on his arms, legs and neck. Along with being strapped down he felt that he was stripped of his clothes, everything except for his boxers.

'_Okay…..this is not good…..don't panic Parker…..don…..'_ he started to think.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Peter went stiff as he heard the sickening shriek of someone in agonizing pain.

'_Okay…..starting to panic…..gotta get free'_ he thought frantically flexing his muscles trying to break the metal restraints on his body but his attempts were futile.

**CLANK!** Went the sound of the metal bars of his cell being swung open.

'_Uh Oh'_ he thought. Leaning up as much as the metal restraint on his neck would allow Peter glanced towards his feet to see who had entered his cell, the person was shrouded in the darkness before they took a few steps forward.

**THUNK THUNK THUNK!** Went the sound of the mechanical footsteps as the person entered the range of the dim light and Peter got a clear view.

"What the fu….." he started looking at the person in shock. Peter was shocked because the person wasn't a person at all. It was some type of wide body robot with a white lab coat over its shoulders and the white coat was covered in blood, the robots' head was rectangular with a big yellow glowing eye. The robot reached up and pulled the lab coat apart to reveal a viewing screen in the middle of its chest. The screen flicked on a man's face appeared on the screen.

'_Okay…panic level has skyrocketed'_ thought Peter trying to break free.

"Greetings….my newest….specimen" came the voice of the man on the viewing screen, he had an accent that Peter couldn't directly place.

"Hi….who are you" asked Peter still secretly flexing his muscles trying to escape.

"My name is Arnim Zola…and I'm here to inspect you" he said

"ARGHH!" shouted the voice from down the corridor again.

"Did you inspect that guy too" Peter asked

"Yes…but his inspection was a bit more invasive than yours will be" he said with a smile as he walked towards Peter's head.

"Lucky Me" he replied while turning his head to avoid the smell the fresh blood coming off of Arnim's lab coat. Arnim grinned as he walked around towards Peter's turned face, and he leaned down.

"Does the smell of blood disturb you" he asked with a sadistic smile on his face.

"It's either that or the motor oil that coming off this bucket of bolts"

"HA!...I like you. You have a sense of humor, I hope you stick around…it would be a shame to have to kill you" he said

**CREAK!** Went the sound of the cell doors opening again.

"Dr. Zola…how's our guest doing" came a heavily English accented voice Peter recognized. He leaned up to see Viper walking into the cell.

"He has just awoken….and there appears to be no side affects from the ketamine agent I gave you"

"Good….it would be a shame to ruin such a….handsome specimen" she replied while trailing a finger up his chest and towards his jaw, she then grabbed the sides of his face with her hand, "Such a handsome man"

"Thanks" Peter replied looking at her, "Viper right….the last thing I remember was you kissing me"

"As it should be, dozens of men have died just to get my attention….imagine how many perished just to receive a kiss" she said with a smile "You should feel honored"

"Alas….I don't…..I feel like a prisoner" he said twisting his face out of her grasps.

"Right now you are…..but it's up to me to decide if you will remain a prisoner or become an ally…seeing as how we have an opening coming up" she said leaning down until her face was hovering over his.

"Have you decided yet… or is the jury still out" he asked swallowing hard.

She smiled at him and then turned to the Doctor.

"Zola…did you find anything" she asked.

"…..No…..I did a complete and thorough scan while he was unconscious and I did not find any type of tracking device or GPS locator on him" he answered

"Test number 1 complete" said Viper turning back to Peter, "Test number 2…..why did you seek out my sister…..and why where you after Wyndham"

Peter stared into her eyes for a second as a memory washed over him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: Two Days ago<strong>_

"_Okay Peter listen to me…they are going to ask you why were you after Wyndham and this is what I want you to say…" started the Black Widow_

* * *

><p><strong>Hydra Dungeon<strong>

"I was under the employment of someone name the Owl….he was a secret investor in Wyndham's company and a deal went south and the Owl wanted retribution….so he called me" he said confidently.

"And my sister"

"Once we fought in Ipanema and she didn't kill Wyndham I knew it was only a matter of time before she tried again and that's where I met her again in Chicago"

"She said that you wanted to join Hydra"

"I didn't know it was Hydra she was apart of…..all I knew was that she was beautiful woman and I would rather work with a beautiful woman than someone ass ugly like the Owl"

"Zola" she said again,

"My sensors are picking up no deception in his vocal patterns, nor any deception in his heartbeat, or any pupil dilation"

"Test 2…..passed" she said "The last and final test…what is your name"

"Spider" he replied

"Come now I'm going to need something more than that"

"Well that's all I can give you…I've forgotten my given name long ago, I've gone by spider since…..well since as far back as I can remember" he said looking at her, "As I'm sure Viper isn't really your given name" he said_, 'Pretty big gamble'_ he thought to himself string her in her eyes. She smirked at him and her smirk grew into a very pretty smile.

"And you're smart too…..Zola the collar" she stated.

"Collar" Peter repeated turning his eyes to Arnim. The viewing screen in the robot's chest slide up slightly and it reached inside the small compartment and he pulled out a medium sized dark green mechanical collar with a Hydra emblem as the lock. Arnim handed the collar to Viper who pulled out a small handheld device. She clicked the button and the metal restraint around Peter's neck released him. Viper open the collar and then grabbed some of Peter's hair and lifted his head up. She then put the collar around his neck and it closed with an audible click.

"GRRRR! AGHH" grunted Peter as he felt tiny needles insert themselves into his neck from the collar, "I-I…should tell you….jewelry isn't my thing" he joked

"Oh my dear spider…..this isn't jewelry it's a bomb, if you leave the Hydra base without permission or if you betray us then that handsome little face of yours is gonna go…..Boom" she said clicking the button on her handheld device 2 times. The rest of the restraints on his body released. Peter let out a sigh and then sat up; his hands went to the metal collar.

"Do we have an understanding?"

"How long do I have to wear this thing" he asked

"For as long as needed" she replied cryptically "Now do we have an understanding?"

"Yeah…we do" he replied

"Good then get dressed, I have much to show you" she said while walking out of the cell making sure to sway her hips seductively. Peter was only half paying attention to Viper's ass, the other half of his attention was focused on the collar around his neck.

'_This isn't good….but at least I've completed my objective….but now what'_ he thought to himself. He was broken out of his thinking by Arnim Zola thrusting a clean set of green and black clothing into his bare chest.

"Boy she has a great ass doesn't she" he said catching Peter's attention

"Yeah….great" said Peter _'Not as great as her sister's though'_ he thought to himself as he quickly started to get dress.

Peter finished dressing in the black and green form fitting outfit

"Mr. Spider" Arnim called. Peter glanced at Arnim Zola who had a strange grin on his face.

"I believe these belong to you" he said before tossing him his most recent invention: his web shooters. Peter caught the web shooters and put them on his wrists.

"Very inventive Spider….most ingenious" said Arnim with a strange smirk upon his face.

"Thanks" said Peter as he turned and proceeded out of the cell following behind Viper.

Arnim watched Peter leave the cell and he began to laugh softly.

"Well….this is an interesting development…..one the Red Skull must hear about" he said to himself as he clasped his Robotic hands together and a plan began to form in his twisted mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Scotland<strong>

"DAMMIT!"

"Calm down Nat" said Hawkeye.

The two were currently in a sleek black flying ship hovering above the country of Scotland. They were in hot pursuit of the tracking device that the Black Widow had planted on Peter before he went on his mission to intercept Jessica. The tracker she had placed on him had led them to the middle of nowhere in the highlands of Scotland.

"Don't tell me to calm down Clint" she responded a little forcefully as she began to type into the controls on the console of the ship, "Peter's signal is coming from around here somewhere"

"Nat….there is nothing here"

"I know….which means his signal is being interfered with….it's being jammed and purposely re-routed into several locations" she replied

"Can you un-jam the signal"

"Yes, but it will take time…more time than I would like to allow"

"We got no other choice…do it"

The Black Widow let out a sigh of frustration and typed furiously into the ships console hopping with all of her might that they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydra Base<strong>

"Tell me Spider what do you know of Hydra" asked Viper as they walked through the Hydra base. While he was being shown around Peter was make mental notes of everything, from the number of Hydra soldiers, to the weapons they carried and vehicles they drove. He and Viper were currently in some type of giant aircraft Hanger where their ships and land vehicles were kept.

"I know you guys are well funded" he replied looking at the sophisticated weaponry and ships.

"More than that I'm sure"

"Just the usual…. world domination….blah blah blah" he said

"World Domination" she repeated "Hmph…..dear Spider, you don't know us at all, we are not about World Domination, but about World betterment…taking the sorry excuse for a place that the world has become and turning it into something productive….something that has meaning"

"And you do this by causing terror and killing innocent people" he asked incredulously

"No one is innocent…..and this new world I'm talking about Spider, is a world where only the Strongest Survive….come we have much to see" she said leading away from the hanger.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydra Dungeons <strong>

Arnim Zola walked down the dungeon corridor until he came to a stone door. He opened the door and it led to the outside of the Hydra facility. He knew this part of the facility was isolated so no one would hear the conversation he was about to have with his employer: The Red Skull. Arnim Zola was the secret spy for the Skull and he had been informing him of all of Hydra's plans.

Zola pulled out a golden circular device and he pressed a red button on the side of the circular device and a blue holographic image of the Red Skull appeared.

"REPORT!" the Red Skull growled in anger. From the holographic image Arnim could tell that his employer had been through some type of intense fight.

"My Lord what has happened to you" he asked

"Forget about vhat has happened to me…..vhat do you have to report"

"My Lord there is a new development there is a spy inside of Hydra"

"Yes I know it's you, you buffoon"

"No my Lord besides me, there is another Spy….he goes by the name Spider, I got the chance to scan him and he has some type of tracker on him, I've been able to jam the signal but I do not know who made the signal, usually I can tell but this is a new signal"

"So you do not know vho he iz vorking for" asked the Skull in his German accent.

"No"

"Well then kill him"

"My Lord I do not think that would be a good idea"

"Explain"

"Well sir….Hydra is already on the lookout for a spy, my leaking the information about the Extremis project to you has put them on high alert, however, if I were to make it seem like this Spider person is the spy that they are after then the search will stop"

"And Allow you to continue to give me information" finished the Skull

"Precisely"

"Do it and Zola…..find a vay to stall Von Strucker and his plans for Extremis…I vant my plans for Extremis to be deployed first"

"As you wish Herr Skull" said Zola before he cut the feed. He placed the device back into his lab coat and he went back into the facility with the intentions of putting a plan into action.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydra Throne Room<strong>

Baron Von Strucker sat on his throne with a pleased smile on his face. His mechanical red eye glowed for a second as his smile grew to a grin as his eyes continued to roam over his adoptive daughter Jessica Drew as she stood before him. Once she and Viper had returned with Wyndham, he was immediately taken away by Hydra henchman. Viper had a few Hydra henchmen take their new guest Spider away to the dungeons and she followed behind them, which left Jessica to explain everything to Von Strucker. She had just finished telling him the whole story as to what happened in Chicago, and she awaiting for her adoptive father to say something but so far he hasn't said anything.

Von Strucker suck in a deep breathe of air and then he released it, he stood up from his thrown and he walked towards his adoptive daughter.

"You have…..made me so proud, my ado….my daughter" said Von Strucker smiling at her.

"Thank you father…..I aim to make you happy" she replied

"I know you do….and now that you have retrieved Wyndham…the final piece of a puzzle that I've trying to put together for years…..for years my Daughter, you successfully acquiring Wyndham brings me great joy" he said staring at her intently and red eye glowing.

"Well father I'm glad I've brought you such joy" she responded

"You've done more than that, you've ensured the future of Hydra and for that I would like to give you a gift" he said

"A….gift" she replied with a quizzical look on her face. In all of the years she has been in Hydra, her father had never given her any type of gift. Von Strucker reached into the pocket of his outfit and he pulled out a small golden Hydra emblem and placed it on the left side of the green and white form fitting outfit she was wearing.

"This emblem my daughter represents my trust in you as well as the position of power that you have achieved within the ranks of Hydra…..you should feel honored you now hold the same position you sister Viper holds" he said with a smile on his face.

Jessica looked down at the emblem and a sense of pride and relief washed over her. For as long as she could remember she has always been competing with her sister Viper, and always, always Viper has been ahead of her, she has always been their Father's favorite, but for the first time Jessica felt as if she was best in her fathers eyes, and she felt a smile start to creep along her mouth.

"Thank you Father"

"You are welcome"

**CREAK! **Went the sound of the Throne room doors opening. Von Strucker and Jessica turned to see Peter and Viper walking into the throne room and towards them.

"Hello Father….Jessica" she said

"Viper" Jessica replied

"Father I've brought you the man we were telling you about"

"Ah Yes…..the Spider" said Baron Von Strucker looking at the Peter. As soon as he laid his eyes on Peter and strong sense of Déjà vu rushed through his body, he studied Peter's face and body like with the closest of scrutiny, because he is certain he has seen him somewhere before, but he couldn't put his finger where, "You are familiar to me…we have met somewhere before have we….." asked Von Stucker

"I think I would remember meeting someone like you" replied Peter, '_Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker….yeah I'm in extremely deep…standing before the head of Hydra and his two daughters'_ he thought to himself.

"Yes I'm sure you would" said Von Strucker still staring at Peter.

"AHEM!" went Viper catching her Father's attention "Remember our new opening" she said.

"Ah yes of course….our new opening, before I tell Mr. Spider here about our new opening Viper why don't you take your sister out for a celebration on a job well done of capturing Wyndham" he said

"Come on Jessica lets leave these boys alone for their talk" said Viper turning and walking away. Jessica was about to turn when her eyes found Peter's eyes. Their eyes stayed locked on each other for what seemed like forever, but Jessica broke the contact and turned and followed after her sister. Peter followed their retreating forms until they had exited the throne room leaving the two of them alone.

"Beautiful aren't they" said Von Strucker breaking the silence

"Yes they are…..so this is Hydra"

"Do you like what you see" he asked

"Does really matter the only thing I like is money….and your daughter"

"Which one"

"Both, but I think I like Jessica more" he replied

"Don't let Viper hear that, she prides herself on being better than her sister and plus Jessica….won't be around much longer"

"Huh"

"I believe Viper mentioned an opening in Hydra…..that was the opening she was referring too" he said with a smile.

"You're going to kill your own daughter" asked Peter with raised eyebrows.

"Yes…..would you like to know why?"

"I'm surprised you've told me and shown me as much as you have"

"Well Spider you do have enough explosions around your neck to blow a hole in a mountain and I have the trigger…..plus I trust Viper's judgment" replied Von Strucker.

"Well…..when you put it like that…I am a bit curious as to why you're going to murder your own daughter"

"Come then Spider…..I'll show you" said Von Strucker as he pushed past Peter and walked towards the throne room doors and Peter let out a sigh but quickly followed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydra Laboratory <strong>

An elevator came to a stop and then slide open. Baron Von Strucker and Peter stepped out of the elevator and into the giant and spacious Hydra Lab that was filled with scientist, henchman, and extremely sophisticated equipment that Peter knew Shield would be eager to get their hands on. Von Strucker and Peter strolled through the Lab until they came to a tank filled with dark yellow liquid and an unconscious Herbert Wyndham connected to all kinds of tubes and wires. Standing in front of the tank was a man about 5'8, with balding brown hair. The man turned around to reveal pale skin with a thick gray beard around his face, crazy green eyes, and specs of what looked like blood upon his face, the man's name was: Dr. Miles Warren

"Dr. Warren" stated Von Stucker.

"The Jackal" said Peter, but as the words left his mouth anger flashed across Miles eyes and he grabbed Peter by the front of his clothes.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" he roared in Peter's face, "The Jackal is a name that is unsuited for an individual such as me…. the people of Romania saw a monster, but they should have seen a genius ahead of his time" he continued. Peter broke Warren's grip and pushed him away.

"I bet" Peter replied

"Forgive him Warren; it was a slip of the tongue" said Von Strucker "How is our patient"

"Wyndham is fine…I was just about to extract some of his blood so as to analyze the Extremis pumping through his veins"

"Excellent"

"What is Extremis" asked Peter

"In simple terms….its a Virus" said Warren turning to the floating Wyndham "A Virus that can be reformatted and give the a person certain enhanced attributes"

"You mean give a person what super strength"

"Yes…but not only super strength…if done right Extremis could give a person increased health, healing abilities and everlasting life" Warren continued.

"And that's why you wanted Wyndham…..be he has this Extremis virus in his system and you want to extract it and use it on yourself"

"Correct…..and it's also the reason why the Red Skull wanted him as well…..if he were to get his hands on Extremis, he would only enhance himself further, and that is something I can not allow…which is also the reason why you're here as well"

"Oh"

"Hydra has suffered a severe blow recently and we are in need of fighters to take care of certain missions…..now from what I hear you were able to best my daughter in combat…that is no easy feet, I have personal seen to it that she is the best fighter the world has known…but recently I see signs of rebellion in her and I can not have that….so I need a replacement"

"Me"

"Yes….since your loyalty is only to money, you will be handsomely rewarded for your services to Hydra…so what say you Spider…..do we have a deal" asked Von Strucker holding out his hand. Peter looked down at the outstretched hand.

'_Like I have a choice…..I've got to find a way to stop this and destroy this Extremis…'_ he thought to himself.

"Baron Strucker…you got yourself a deal" he replied shaking his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

"I"VE GOT IT!" shouted the Black Widow

"Where is he" asked Hawkeye

"Spain…Barcelona" she replied immediately grabbing hold of the controls of the ship and making it turn in mid-air. Hawkeye started to flip a few switches and a set of boosters extended from the tail end of the ships and roared to life. The additional boosters made the sleek black ship fly through the air even faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydra Base: Upper Deck: Training Room<strong>

Jessica and Viper entered the training room and the first thing they saw when they entered the training area was a dozen of Hydra agents with their weapons trained on the two women.

"What the he…"started Jessica before a massive electrical shock erupted through her body. The sudden and painful shock made her legs buckle and she fell to the ground shaking slightly from the shock, "V-Vi…." she tried to say

"Ohhh that looked like it hurt dear sister…..I bet that hurt"

"W-What…are…." Jessica struggled to as another surge of electricity flowed through her body.

"Shh….don't try to speak just listen…this is the end of the road dear sister. Father has said you have served your usefulness to Hydra and therefore you must be terminated"

Jessica cracked open her eyes and looked at Viper hoping to burn a hole in her with the amount of anger she was feeling.

"Oh Dear sister don't be angry at me, this is all Daddy's doing…He's the one that put this all into motion. He said that now that he has Wyndham"

"K-Kill…..y-you…" growled Jessica attempting to reach for Viper's foot, but she moved her foot out of the way. Viper then held up her hand an displayed a blue handheld square device with at flip switch, she flipped the switch forward and a steady stream of electrical shocks were sent through Jessica's body again.

**KRZZZZZZZ KRZZZZZZZ KRZZZZZZZ**

"ARGH!" grunted/yelled Jessica in pain.

"Alright boys she's all yours…..I recommend that you finish her off quickly" said Viper turning and leaving, but before she left she threw one last comment over her shoulder "Congrats on your new position Jessica, such a pretty emblem" and with that last comment Viper exited the training room. The dozen of Hydra soldiers surrounded her convulsing form and held up their weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the training Room<strong>

Viper smirked to herself as she exited the room.

"All is going to plan" she said to herself as she held up the blue device in her hand. She threw the device to the floor and she stepped on it destroying it. She walked forward and towards the elevator, "Come on Jessica, come and kill Daddy for me and then I can finally take over Hydra…hahahaha" she laughed to herself as the door closed and the elevator began to go downwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Room<strong>

Jessica's eyes snapped open as she felt the steady stream of electricity suddenly cease. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire with pain and ache but she didn't care, her rage at the betrayal of her father gave her focus. She saw the Hydra agents surround her and hold up their weapons. Just as the fired she forced to an awkward stance and jumped out of the small circle they had formed around her. She landed roughly on the ground and then rolled behind a metal workout machine that semi-protected her from the gun fire.

"GET HER! KILL HER BEFORE SHE KILLS US!" shouted one of the Hydra soldiers as their fire power doubled on her position.

Jessica took a few deep breathes before glancing from around the machine to see one of them trying to advance. A plan began to form in her mind as she saw the soldier advancing towards her position. Jessica forced herself into a squatting position and waited. The Hydra soldier stepped towards her and was about to shoot when she sprung up and grabbed the weapon and the soldier by the throat. The others began to open fire but Jessica used the poor soldier as a shield and began to rush forward. Once she got close enough she tossed his lifeless body towards the group disorienting them, which was all Jessica needed to take them apart, with deadly accuracy. Jumping in the air she landed in front of one of the soldiers and grabbed his weapon with her left hand and then thrusted her green coated right hand through his chest killing. From there she ripped her hand out of his chest and yanked his weapon out of his hands and turned and fired upon two of the soldiers killing them. She then did a flip avoided a few bullets and threw the weapon in the face of another soldier. Jessica landed on the ground but as she landed she felt a bullet graze her leg.

"URG!" she grunted, she turned to the offender and thrusted her hands forward and unleashed a wave of green electricity upon him and fried him.

"DIE BITCH!" shouted one of the last remaining Hydra members charging at her with a knife in hand. She turned and grabbed his hand and then flipped him over, she knocked the knife out of his hand and it fell it her hand. She straddled him and then stabbed him the throat with the knife. Jessica then looked up again to see two more Hydra soldiers left. They looked at each other and then at the crazed Jessica. They turned and began to run for the exit. Jessica held up the knife and then threw it with perfect accuracy. The knife nailed one of the running soldiers in the back and he fell down to the ground dead. Jessica stood up and held up her arm at the fleeing soldier and concentrated. From her hand a powerful and focused stream of green electricity flew and hit the fleeing soldier blowing him apart. Jessica dropped her arm and collapsed to a knee, unleashing that amount of energy was very taxing. She took several deep breathes before forcing herself to stand up, she began to walk towards the training room doors, but before she reached the doors she stopped in her tracks as she remembered something that Viper had said to her.

* * *

><p><em>Viper: Congrats on your new position Jessica, such a pretty emblem<em>.

* * *

><p>Jessica slowly reached up and grabbed the Hydra emblem on her clothes and ripped it off and looked at it, she turned it over to see some electronics on the back of it, which told her it was the source of the electrical shocks she had received. Anger, pure and raw anger boil within the pit of her stomach and the feeling began to spread across her whole body. All her life she had devoted herself to Hydra…to her father and in return all she got was scorn not only from her father but from her sister as well, and now she could add betrayal.<p>

"No More" she said to herself as she balled up the emblem in her hand and crushed it. She dropped the broken emblem on the training room floor and went through the doors with the intentions of exacting her revenge on Viper and her father, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter: Read and Review: <strong> **Hey Readers, it's me Nomad88 back with the closing comments. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I know it's a little shorter than the last chapter, and I know not alot happened in this chapter, initially this chapter was much longer but I decided that this was the best place to end it, with the looming battle between Jessica and Hydra, Peter being exposed as a spy, and Hawkeye and Black Widow rushing to get to Barcelona in time to provide proper back up. I hope everyone enjoyed the fight scenes and the dialogue between the characters and I hope that everyone is curious as to what's going on and eager to return for the next chapter because the next chapter is the end of this Arc as everything comes down to a explosive battle. So with that readers I ask you all to please Review (I like feedback to see how this story is shaping up…..is it bad or is it good) and if you have any suggestions for this story I would like to hear them, just send me a message or leave your suggestion in a review and I promise that I will get back to you. This is Nomad88 saying until next time…..**

**Ps: If you haven't read or reviewed TSA: The Amazing Spider-Man vol 2 I would appreciate it if you did so, also the NEWEST chapter to Batman Beyond Vol 1 is up and running so be sure to check it out and leave a review, anyway this is me saying later….**

**Next up: The Lion's Den part 2**


	6. The Lion's Den part 2

**Disclaimer: If you all don't know by now then I'll say it again, I DO NOT, I repeat I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. All credits goes directly to MARVEL, STAN LEE, and of course DISNEY. THEY ARE THE OWNERS not me, I am in no way shape or form making any money off of this story. No money is being exchanged or handed to anyone I can assure you so please find it in your heart not to sue me please, because I do not have any money….really I don't….thanks. **

**Hey Readers it's me back with another new chapter in Secret Warrior Spider-man. I hope you readers are enjoying this unique tale that I'm weaving in the Spider-man mythos. All that's left to say is Read, Review(feedback is Golden), and of course ENJOY!...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Lion's Den part 2<strong>

**Past: 23 years ago**

"S-S-ir….B-Baron…S-Strucker" came a faint and far away voice.

"U-hhhhh" came a painful groan.

"Baron Strucker…Oh good….he starting to wake up…..alert Mrs. Strucker as well as the Herr Red Skull"

Slowly the left eye of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker began to flutter open. As his senses began to return to him his pain senses were sent into overdrive. His whole body was racked with an extreme amount of pain, but for the life of him von Strucker couldn't remember why. His one eye frantically searched around for answers and he saw that he was in some sort of medical facility, he was in a bed and his body had a few bandages covering him. His one good eye then settled on the people in the room. Doctors that were under the employment of Hydra, his eye honed in on the one in charge; Dr. Paul Norbert Ebersol or as everyone at Hydra jokingly called him: The Fixer, because of his track record of keeping badly injured Hydra agents alive. Dr. Ebersol was a disgraced Doctor that was thrown out of his medical practice because of his radical new treatment efforts but Hydra didn't see him as a disgrace but a diamond in the rough and so they offered him his own medical facility and endless people to experiment on for his radical procedures and he readily accepted their offer. Fixer was about 6'0 with dark brown hair, black eyes, tan complexion, and a goatee. He had a lean build and was wearing a white shirt, black tie and pants and a white doctor's coat.

"W-W-hat….h-ha-ppend…" von Strucker struggled to say, but talking only added more to his pain.

"Shhh…Don't try to talk Mr. Strucker….your vocal cords are still on the mend, I've injected you with one my experimental healing drugs and the effects are just now taking place…so just try to relax. I'm going to ask you a series of question to answer just nod your head yes or no"

"Do you know who you are"

Von Strucker nodded his head yes

"Ah Good…no apparent long term memory damage" said Fixer picking up his the clipboard chart at the end of the Strucker's medical bed and writing a few notes down, "Okay next question…..are you in large amount of pain" he asked

Von Strucker nodded his head yes again

"Good, nerve endings are working…..okay here's the million dollar question…can you remember how you ended being injured" asked Fixer

The Baron's single eye narrowed slightly in a thinking manner, trying his best to remember how he came to be in pain, as he was thinking the door to the medical room he was in opened and a fairly attractive woman with jet black hair, a blue eyes, and pale complexion entered and with her was a little girl about 2 to 3 years old that looked like her mother but only she had green eyes and a tan type of color. This was Baron von Strucker's wife Elisbeth Von Strucker and his young daughter Viper. Elisbeth entered the medical room and pushed past the doctors until she stood next to her husband's bed. She looked at him and gasped in shock at the sight of him. He had bandages all over his face and body. She could see severe burns peeking through some of the bandages but the thing that made her gasps the most was that he was missing his right arm.

Fixer turned to see Mrs. Von Stucker enter the room

"Mrs…"

"Wolfgang" she said quickly walking over to him and standing by his left side so he could see her"Jesus…..Fixer"

"Mrs. Strucker calm down"

"DON"T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" she roared "MY HUSBAND IS LYING THERE HALF DEAD…FIX HIM FIXER FIX HIM!"

"I'm trying ma'am I'm trying…but you must understand his injuries are quite extensive…I mean he was in the center of the blast…Hell, I'm surprised he survived"

'_Hell I'm surprised he survived'_ that single statement echoed through Von Strucker's mind and as if he was hit by lightening his memory instantly returned to him

* * *

><p><em>Richard Parker: SEE YOU IN HELL STRUCKER!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! <strong>went the sound of the heart machine as it rapidly started to beep.

"Par-ker….PAR-Ker…..PARKER!" shouted von Strucker in anger as he remember his battle with Richard Parker right before he made everything explode.

"Wolfgang" started Elisbeth trying to calm him down

"I-I…remember" he struggled to say.

"That's good…it seems my drug is working wonders his long term and short term memory seemed to be in tact"

"What was the full extent of his injuries" Elisbeth asked

"Severe 3rd degree burns, internal bleeding, amputation of the right arm, sever eye trauma, not to mention he had a 5 inch shard of glass inserted into his head and was pushing against his brain"

"That iz ze leazt of hiz problemz Fixer" came the unmistakable voice of their leader The Red Skull.

Everyone in the room fell silent at the sight of their un-questioned leader. His new super soldier enhanced form could be seen through his black and green uniform, if people were afraid of him before, they were down right terrified of him now. He oozed power and fear all at the same time. The Red Skull stepped into the room and all of the doctors parted as he made his way to stand in front of Baron Strucker's bed.

"Herr Skull….." started Elisbeth before he turned his eye sight towards her, the mere sight of his crazy red eyes boring into her cause her to close her mouth in fright, in fear of his wrath. After a second The Red Skull turned back to the heavily injured Von Strucker.

"A spy Strucker…..no two Spies. You allowed two spies…..from Shield no less to infiltrate my organization" he said in a low voice and in his thick German accent, "I vas able to piece together vhat had happened from vhat was left of the security footage at ze base in Wundagore Mountain"

Von Strucker didn't say anything he just continue to look at the Red Skull, despite being injured he wasn't one to show fear, but because of his weakened state it was hard to disguise the uneasiness that he felt crawling through his body replacing the agony he was still feeling. There was something about the way the Red Skull was looking at him that told him that this confrontation was one that was not going to end well.

"H-Herr….S-Skull…."he started

"Quiet Strucker…..Quiet" said the Red Skull menacingly. He began to walk around the bed passing his wife. The Red Skull stopped because in his way was the young Viper staring up at him, "Move child"

Viper looked at him and then stepped to the side out of his way, he continued until he was standing by Von Strucker's head where he could be clearly seen by his left eye.

"On ze eve….of my Ascension into power, you allow these Spies to get this close….do you know how cloze zey came to stopping me….it iz only because I took the Super Soldier formula when I did that I'm still alive" said the Skull staring down at Von Strucker, "Because of your…failure to catch these spies Wolfgang…..you must be….punished"

"Herr Skull please…..it wasn't Wolfgang's fault…these spies…..they were crafty and they….they…..ACK!" went Elisbeth von Strucker as the Red Skull hand quickly shot up and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground with one hand.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** went the sound of Baron Strucker's heart monitor.

"You're punishment Wolfgang…is her death" said the Skull as he effortlessly snapped Elisbeth von Strucker's neck.

The doctors in the room recoiled in fright as they heard the snap of her neck.

"MOTHER!" shouted Viper in horror as she heard the snap. The Red Skull dropped her lifeless body to the ground and Viper fell down on her knees shaking her mother trying to wake her up. Baron Strucker tried to move but his movements were useless because of his injuries. Never before had Von Strucker felt so…powerless.

The Red Skull straightened his body and looked down at the visible upset von Strucker.

"You punishment has been served…I'm allowing you to live von Strucker because you still have a purpose…but I do not tolerate failure…I hope zis iz the first and last time I have to tell you zhat" he said before turning and stepping over the lifeless body of Elisbeth von Strucker and a crying Viper.

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" shouted Viper standing up and running and banging her fist on the Red Skulls' leg. He turned slightly and looked down at her and he could see the hate boiling within her small body and the fire in her eyes.

"Vhy do you hate me child" he asked

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" she shouted.

"Dear little one….I did no such zhing….it vas your father zhat killed her….hiz failure iz what killed her…..zo if you must be angry at someone…..let it be the one responsible" he said before stepping out of the medical room leaving a fuming Viper and an extremely angry Baron Von Strucker. The pain in his body had been replaced with white hot rage…..rage and hatred at the Red Skull for the callous murder of his wife, but soon the feelings of rage passed in his mind and one all consuming thought gave way…Revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Few Weeks later<strong>

"RAHHHHH!" shouted von Strucker in absolute pain.

"Mr. Strucker….you must hold still" came Fixer's voice

Von Strucker had all of his bandages removed and scars adorned his body and face. His missing right eye had been replaced with another glowing red eye. Currently he was strapped to a table and Dr. Ebersol/Fixer was trying to attach von Strucker's new mechanical arm of his own design to his body.

"IT'S PAINFUL YOU IMBECILE! GIVE ME SOME DRUGS!" von Strucker roared.

"I can't if I give you drugs they will numb the pain and then there will be a slight chance I might not attach your new arm to your nervous system correctly, this is a delicate procedure" Fixer said calmly.

"HURRY THEN YOU IDIOT!" Von Strucker shouted while turning to him. Fixer nodded his head and then lifted up the mechanical arm. Several wires with long sharp needles jutting out were at the end of the joints. Fixer walked forward and in one swift motion he jammed the arm into the hole where Von Strucker's arm used to be effectively attaching the arm.

"RAHHHHH!" shouted von Strucker, but he forced himself not to move. Fixer quickly took some of the wires and then inserted them into the fleshy area around Strucker's shoulder. Strucker felt the needles begin to bend and hook into his muscles, then Fixer gave the arm a twist forward and then a twist back and loud audible click was heard.

"There…the arm is attached….can you move" he asked stepping back, he then went to a computer and pressed a single button, the restraints released Strucker and he sat up and grabbed the mechanical arm. He with every ounce of willpower he had began to attempt to move his arm and sure enough it started to move but it was a bit slower then he would have wanted.

"There's something wrong it's not moving fast"

"Well sir there is a learning curve…..I mean this is a radical new procedure….so you know…you'll have to practice with it"

**SWOOOSH!** Went the sound of the door to the lab opening. In through the door walked Dr. Andrea Janson an attractive and skilled molecule biologist that was currently under the employment of Hydra. She was 5'11 with light red hair and a fair complexion; she had a slim build and was wearing a green shirt, black skirt and a doctor's lab coat.

"Andrea" stated Fixer turning to her.

"Paul" she stated back before passing him and standing in front of Baron Strucker "Sir Strucker"

"Speak Doctor"

"Sir…you must come with me quickly….there is something I must show you" she said. Von Strucker stood up from the table and began to follow her out of the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway<strong>

The two passed by Hydra soldiers and the soldiers saluted Von Strucker as they passed. Turning a corner Dr. Janson looked up to see the security cams directing away from them.

"Wolfgang….I'm sorry about Elisbeth" she said

"Spare me the pity" he growled back at her

"Its not pity I'm just expressing my condolences…..she was my friend… my only friend"

"Is this talk going somewhere Andrea" Strucker snapped

"I want revenge against the skull" she said simply

Von Strucker slowed his walk until he came to a full stop, she stopped as well and they turned to face each other.

"This is treason you're talking about"

"Oh please you mean to tell me that you don't want Revenge"

Von Strucker looked around and then up at the security cameras.

"Don't worry about the cameras they are on a loop and the audio has been disabled

"Yes I do…..killing Elisbeth was the final straw…..he must pay" he replied "But he has taken the Super Solider formula"

"Yes I know….I took some blood work from him a few days ago and whatever that formula did…..was astounding….whoever created it is an absolute genius, but what if I told you there was a way to achieve power like the Red Skull"

"I would say tell me more"

Dr. Janson walked a few paces until she came to a door that swished open and revealed her bio-lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Bio Lab<strong>

Von Strucker and Dr. Janson entered the large bio-lab. They walked towards an incubator that had a small healthy baby girl inside.

"Wolfgang Von Strucker I'd like you to meet Jessica Miriam Drew" said Dr. Janson

"The Drew's daughter" he said

"Yes….Unfortunately….Jonathon Drew didn't survive the explosion, but Miriam did, she gave birth but died shortly after"

"How did she die" he asked

"A massive radiation overdose" Dr. Janson responded.

"But this baby seems healthy"

"I know which is why I did some blood work and the results were….off the charts. You know the Drew's were working on that stupid spider experiment"

"Yes"

"Well I don't know what the hell they did but this child has been infused with the DNA of Several species of spiders on a molecular level that I can't begin to describe. I mean all of my years of training say that this fusion should be impossible but….here it is in front of me…living and breathing"

"What does she have to do with power?"

"This child will never be normal…I've done scans and her skeleton and muscular system have been changed meaning that when she hits puberty she will have vast strength…..strength and durability that the Red Skull will only dream to have even in his post Super Soldier form"

Von Strucker's eyes widen at the last comment

"Really" he said

"Yes….and I believe there is a way to harvest her molecular biology…."

"And give it to me….brilliant….can you do it now"

"No…..plus it would'nt be good to do it now…her powers are in its infant stage like her…..possibly when she's about 15….that should be a good time to begin with the procedure"

"15 years…that should be enough time for me to convince a few generals to put me in charge and for me to usurp power from that red face bastard"

"Good….but there is a problem… I can not keep her"

"I hope you're not suggesting"

"Well Wolfgang you already have one daughter what's another" Dr. Jansen replied

"This child is not my daughter…she is my ticket to Power"

"Well if she's your ticket wouldn't it make sense to keep her close….to ensure the Red Skull never finds out her true purpose" asked Dr. Janson. Von Strucker looked at her and he couldn't argue with her reasoning.

"Fine…..I will take her…but are you sure this will work"

"I will stake my reputation on it"

"Very well" he stated looking down at the sleeping Jessica.

* * *

><p><strong>Von Strucker's Quarters<strong>

Baron Strucker stepped into his quarters and his eyes landed on his daughter Viper sitting on a mat with her eyes closed in concentration, and in front of her was her trainer: Tomi Shishido aka The Gorgon. The Gorgon was a man of Asian descent and looked to be in his late twenties. He had long jet black hair and a pale complexion, and he had a black bandana going across his eyes and a lean build. The Gorgon was a mutant and as his name is derived from his power to render anyone to stone if they look him in the eyes. He was a feared man because his martial arts prowess, he had skills beyond measure despite his blindness, not much is really known about The Gorgon's past other than at the age of 18 he took over and expanded a cult known as Dawn of the White Light. Hearing of this young but feared man Hydra naturally took an interest in him and he with some negotiations joined their movement.

"WHHHHAAAAAA" cried the baby in Von Strucker's arms. Viper opened her eyes and turned to the sound but as she turned the Gorgon's hand shot out and slapped her hard in the face.

"I SAID CONCENTRATE!" he shouted, "Do not focus on the distractions"

Von Strucker walked towards one of the rooms inside of his quarters. He entered the spare room and he placed the infant Jessica on the bed and stared down at her.

A few minutes passed and then the young Viper made her way into the room and towards the bed.

"Whose baby is this Father" she asked.

"This is Jessica, Viper….your new sister for the time being" said Von Strucker

"WHAT!" she shouted in shock and confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>15 years later: Hydra training room<strong>

"HE-YAH!" shouted the teenage Jessica Drew as she kicked the Taskmaster in the stomach. The Taskmaster was the mysterious new Hydra Trainer. He was 6'2 with a white cape, beige and blue costume and a white skull mask on his face. For the past 4 years he had been Jessica's trainer and in that span of time she had become a fierce fighter for someone her age. As the two were fighting, Baron Strucker was watching from afar.

"Wolfgang" came a voice from behind him; He turned to see Dr. Janson behind him, with a smile on her face.

"Andrea" he replied

"I believe now is the time for us to start" she replied

"Excellent" he said "My revenge had waited for far too long" he continued, "TASKMASTER! That is enough for today, come Jessica"

The two combatants stopped their fighting and turned to Baron Strucker.

"Good work kid…you'll be great someday" he said. Jessica was bent over gasping for breathe and then she straightened up.

"T-Thanks…." She replied out of breath. She started walking towards her father and Dr. Janson.

* * *

><p><strong>Bio-Lab<strong>

"Why are you taking my blood" Jessica asked to Dr. Janson

"Procedure" she simply replied. She took the syringe that was filled with Jessica's blood and she went to the microscope and put some of the blood in the Petri dish and looked at it, "Hmph…remarkable" she said in amazement"

"So is it possible" asked Von Strucker

"Yes…..My God….Professor Warren would love to get his hands on some blood like this" Dr. Janson said off handedly.

"Who" asked Strucker who was standing next to her.

"My College Professor…..Dr. Miles Warren….kinda crazy but he was a genius when in came to Molecular biology….he didn't take it too well when my thesis was lauded as being better than his" she replied

"Father if that is all may I be excused" asked Jessica

Before Von Strucker could answer the door to her Bio-Lab swished open and dozens of Hydra soldiers filed into the room and they all had their weapons trained on Von Strucker, Dr. Janson, and Jessica.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" he roared. Suddenly the Red Skull stepped through the doors and his red eyes locked with Strucker's

"I zink you know Wolfgang…..you dare to plot behind my back to USURP POWER FROM ME!" he said in anger

"Herr Skull I believe….."

"I believe I've had enough of your lies Strucker….GUARDS! TAKE HIM AWAY!" he roared. Several of the armed guards went up to Von Strucker and grabbed him and begin to lead him out of the Bio-Lab"

The Red Skull threw a look at the rest of the guards and then at the two females in the Lab. He turned and then left the room. The guards cocked their weapons and then opened fire, Jessica dove behind one of the lab tables, but Dr. Janson wasn't so lucky. She was shot over a dozen times before falling to the ground dead. They then turned their weapons onto Jessica who was hiding behind the table.

'_Come on girl….think of something…..wait…..my new power…..but I've only did it once….oh well'_ she thought to herself.

"OKAY STOP! I'M COMING OUT!" she yelled out to the Hydra soldiers. They stopped their shooting and waited for her to come out. She slowly stood up from her spot and had her hands up. They aimed their weapons at her but before they pulled the trigger she thrusted her hands out and green electricity unleashed from her finger tips and hit all of the Hydra soldiers electrocuting them, but since she didn't know how to control it just yet and she unleashed a large amount that caused them to explode. After a few seconds Jessica lowered her hands and fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Jessica opened her eyes and heard the loud blaring emergency alarm. Red lights were flashing and she could hear the faint sounds of explosions and fighting. She sat up and immediately she felt pain in her fingers. She looked down and saw that her finger tips were burned slightly. She forced herself to stand up and she slowly walked to the door. The door swished open and Jessica recoiled in shock as she saw bloodied and dismembered bodies of several Hydra soldiers everywhere.<p>

**BOOM!** She turned to the left after hearing an explosion. Jessica turned and started walking towards the sounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Throne Room<strong>

A bloodied and beaten Baron Strucker was being held in the air by an equally bloodied Red Skull. Around the throne room Hydra soldiers were fighting each other, some in the name of the Red Skull and the others in the name of Baron Strucker.

"You can not kill a God Strucker" growled the Red Skull as his grip tightened around Strucker's throat

* * *

><p>Jessica entered the throne room to see the fighting happening but what caught her eye was her Father being strangled by the Red Skull. Digging deep she held up her hands and concentrated.<p>

* * *

><p>"You're no God you Red faced bastard…you are tainting the name of Hydra and everything we stand for….you must be replaced" Von Strucker growled back<p>

"YOU DARE!" he shouted holding his fist getting ready to bash Strucker's skull in, but out of nowhere a steady stream of green electricity flew and hit the Red Skull in the back shocking him.

"ARGH!" he roared in pain dropping Strucker in the process. Von Strucker took advantage and produced a blade from his mechanical arm and then stabbed the Red Skull in the stomach. Strucker pulled the blade out and blood dripped to the floor.

"DAMN….YOU STRUCKER!" shouted the Skull in pain

"I thought you were a God Johann…God's don't bleed" said Strucker raising his blade to kill the Red Skull but at the last moment he rolled out of the way. The Red Skull grabbed his profusely bleeding wound and began to run to the far end of the throne room. He reached a stone wall and he pressed a secret switch and the wall lifted up. He entered into the secret passage and the wall closed down behind him.

Von Strucker retracted his blade as he saw the Skull escape; he then turned to the fighting Hydra soldiers

"MY BROTHERS! YOU SEE THE COWARD FLEES. HE HAS ABANDONED YOU HE HAS ABANDONED HYDRA!" Yelled Strucker.

The Hydra soldiers stopped fighting and searched for the skull be he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"THIS IS WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOU ALL FROM! HIS COWARDICE HE WAS TAINTING EVERYTHING WE STOOD FOR! YOU FIGHT FOR THE WRONG MAN! FIGHT FOR ME I WILL ONCE AGAIN MAKE THE WORLD FEAR US!"

"STRUCKER! STRUCKER! STRUCKER! STRUCKER!" the soldiers yelled in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"Dr. Janson is dead" said Fixer to Von Strucker while standing over her covered body.

"I can see that" he replied while deep in thought. While he did usurp power from the Red Skull he still craved power that he was promised from Dr. Janson.

_Dr. Janson: My Professor…Dr. Miles Warren_

"Andrea is dead….but her work must live on" he replied turning and leaving a confused Fixer behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>8 years Later <strong>

"Can you please take this bag off of my head" came the irate voice of Dr. Mile Warren. Suddenly the dirty brown bag was yanked off of his face and he came face to face with Baron Von Strucker who was sitting on his throne in the Hydra throne room.

"Who are you" he asked

"I'm the man that can either grant you life or death….do you remember one your students Dr. Andrea Janson" Strucker asked.

"I do….I can't forget someone like her…..why do you ask"

"Follow me" he said standing up walking pass the restrained Doctor. The hydra soldiers grabbed him and lifted him up and made him follow after their leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Bio- Lab<strong>

"REMARKABLE!" shouted Dr. Warren looking at Jessica's blood samples "This is…..this is Godly"

"And that is what I aspire to be Warren…Power is what Dr. Janson promised me…she said she could somehow harvest his biology and infuse it into me…..and you being her teacher should be able to do the same"

"In theory yes…..but no….now that my student is dead I can admit it freely but she was ahead of her time….. I can't recreate her work" he said

"So you are useless…guards"

"WAIT! WAIT! I know of another way for you to gain power"

"Don't test my patience Warren"

"I'm not…..I recently helped a man with a project: named Extremis"

"Extremis" von Strucker repeated

"Yes….it is a type of virus that rearranges DNA into…..whatever you want...if you desire power then it can provide the power you seek….and not only that but what if I told you I could provide you with an army"

"I already have an army"

"How about an army of super powered individuals….all derived from whoever you got this blood from" said Warren quickly

"Derived from…you mean….cloned"

"Precisely…right before I was apprehended by Captain Britain I discovered that it is possible to clone individuals I was on the verge of successfully cloning a human being before my lab was destroyed….you provide me with a lab….this lab and I promise you I can clone you an army and attempt to empower you with Extremis"

"If you could do this…I would say you live to see another day Dr. Warren"

"I can….but there is something I require" he added

"What is it" asked Strucker

"The man Herbert Wyndham…he and I and a few other scientist developed Extremis but He only injected himself with the Virus and had the project….shut-down…the only way for me to empower you with Extremis is for you to bring him here and also I need you to take care of a few people that have wronged me" said Warren looking Strucker in his eyes.

"I think that can be arranged" replied Strucker with a smirk

"Very well then…shall I get started"

* * *

><p><strong>Present: Hydra Base<strong>

**DING! **Went the sound of the Elevator coming to a stop. Jessica stepped off the Elevator and found herself in the Hydra weapons room. It was guarded by four Hydra soldiers that looked up as soon as she stepped off.

"Ms. Drew….ARGH!" shouted one of the guards as a green fist went through his chest killing him. She swiftly turned and kicked another in the face. Pulling her arm out of the dead guards' chest she jumped in the air. Using her agility she grabbed the remaining two guards by the head and then slammed them together knocking them out. She landed on her feet in a crouch and let a grunt of pain, her body was aching badly, and the wound on her leg was throbbing but she didn't care, she was consumed by rage. Jessica stood up and she eyed all of the weapons in the room, and she began to grab a few items that she knew that she would need. While she was grabbing a few weapons her eyes drifting towards the stash of explosives. A small smirk found its way across her lips as she grabbed one of the explosives and a plan began to form in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>In the air<strong>

"What's our ETA" asked Hawkeye

"Even with these new boosters we're still too far away, it'll be at least another hour and a half before we reach Spain"

"Dammit" he replied

* * *

><p><strong>Hydra Laboratory<strong>

Viper stepped into the Laboratory to see Peter and her father Baron Strucker shaking hands. She walked towards them and they turned towards her.

"I see you boys have come to an agreement" she said with a smile on her face.

"You could call it that" Peter replied.

"Has it been taken care of my daughter?"

"Yes father…everything went as planned" she replied with a smirk.

"Excellent" he said

Peter frowned slightly at the two as they talked about how they had just put their plan in motion to kill Jessica.

'_How cans this guy just…..just smile after issuing an order to kill his own daughter'_ he thought to himself.

"Herr Strucker" called Dr. Warren who was standing in front of Wyndham's tank.

"What is it"

"There….seems to be a malfunction with the extraction process" he responded

"What" von Strucker said storming over towards Warren, "What is the problem Warren"

"I don't know…..the machine was working earlier when I tested it, but now….it's not" he said, "Just what in the hell did Zola do" he said offhandedly going towards the tank and looking at the electronics on the side.

"What did you say Warren" asked Strucker as his right eye glowed for a second

"huh…..Oh I said What did Zola do, before you walked in Herr Strucker Arnim Zola came in and wanted to do a once over of the machine…and now it's not working"

Von Strucker's eyes widen for a second and then they narrowed and he whipped around.

"GET ARNIM ZOLA IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" he roared scarring a few Hydra henchmen in process. They scrambled a second before they rushed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

Jessica was crawling along the ceiling of the Hydra base, she came to a stop and place a green looking circular device on the ceiling and turned it twice and then pushed the center of the device. She pulled out another one and placed it a few feet away from the first one and did the same thing.

'There…that's the last of them…I hope this enough…I've only got one shot at this' she thought to herself before turning her head and looking at two Hydra guards heading for the elevator. She dropped from the ceiling and on top of one of them knocking him out, she then quickly lashed out with a swift chop to the throat of the other guard and then a kick to the face. He went flying back and onto the ground. She then walked forward and into the elevator which closed behind her. She pressed the button that would lead her to the lab where she knew her father would be. Jessica took a few deep breathes as she steeled herself for the fight she was about to have with her father, sister and a dozen of Hydra soldiers. She closed her eyes and readied her mind, after a few seconds she opened them and then picked up the bazooka that she had grabbed from the weapons room. Jessica then looked at the watch on her wrist and at the time.

"10 minutes" she whispered "I've got 10 minutes to kill my father and Viper before this place goes up in smoke…..no problem…..I've survived worse" she stated to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydra Lab<strong>

Arnim Zola walked off of the elevator and he had three Hydra guards behind him with their weapons at the ready. His coat was open so every could she his face through the viewing screen.

"Sir Strucker…is there a problem" he said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"….You were examining this contraption earlier and now it's not working….why" asked Von Strucker but he had a feeling he knew what Zola was about to say.

"Well that is easy Herr Strucker….it's not working because I sabotaged it, under orders of the Red Skull" he stated.

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!** Went the sound of every gun being cocked and pointed at Arnim Zola. Von Strucker's eye glowed a deep red hue, as he made his way towards Zola, who strangely didn't seem panicked at all.

"So you are the spy we have been searching for…I should have known" said Von Strucker in a low voice "Why…..why are you revealing yourself to me now"

"Simple Herr Strucker…the walls were closing in and it was only a matter of time before you found me out" he replied smoothly

"What are you planning Zola, what is your angle" came Viper's voice as she looked at the smirk on his face.

"My only angle my dear is to survive. Working for the Skull has not been my most…intelligent idea, but at the time his offer sound promising, but my time here with Hydra has changed my mind, I like it here and I want to stay here. I can be of great use to you, just like I'm of great use to the Red Skull"

"You're proposing to be a double agent" said Viper catching onto his plan

"Correct…..Allow me to live and I will work for you Von Strucker, think about it, you'll have the upper hand on the Skull and intricate knowledge of his movements" Zola reasoned

Baron Strucker stood in his spot for a long second looking Zola over and considering his plan, he glanced behind him and at his daughter who also looked to be in deep thought as well. She caught his eye and she gave him a slight nod of her head. Baron Strucker turned his head back to Zola and he glared at him.

"Fine…..I accept your little ploy, you will be my double agent, but I want to be present at all conversations with the Skull, and you are to be guarded at all times, if you so much as think about betraying us…..

"You will kill me yes…..I know, but you do not have to worry about that Herr Strucker, I rather enjoy living"

"We'll see" he replied turning

"Oh but there is one other thing Strucker" Zola said. Von Strucker stopped and then turned back to face Zola

"What"

"As my first act of truly being on Hydra's side…there is another Spy for the Red Skull under your employment"

"…Name him" growled Strucker

"I believe it's your new recruit…..Spider"

"WHAT!" shouted Viper and Peter at the same time. All of the Hydra henchman/soldiers turned their weapons onto Peter with intentions of firing upon him.

"Whoa wait a minute he is lying" said Peter quickly

"Why would I lie…..the plan Herr Strucker was to have two spies in your organization sabotaging Hydra's work. It wasn't a coincidence that Jessica ran into him in Ipanema or Chicago….I told the Red Skull of her whereabouts and of Wyndham, Spider was to make contact and charm his way inside" said Zola

"NO! That is not true Baron Stucker you have to believe me he is lying to you….my story…..check my story"

"It's a fake…..a story fed to him by the Red Skull"

Baron Strucker's red eye glowed a dangerous red which meant that he was beyond angry, he turned to Viper and he gave her a deathly look. Viper let out a sigh and reached into her utility belt around her waist and she pulled out the device that controlled the explosive collar around Peter's neck.

"Such a shame Spider….I was really hopping we could get better acquainted….Pity" she said holding up the device getting ready to activate the bomb

"WAIT! NO!" he shouted.

**DING! **Went the sound of the elevator. Everyone turned to the elevator to see Jessica step out with Bazooka in her hands; she clicked down on the button and released the rocket.

"AWW SHIT!" shouted Peter

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOM! **The explosion threw everyone around. Peter, Zola, Baron Strucker, Viper, Miles Warren were blown apart and they each landed roughly on the ground with their bodies aching in pain and ears ringing.

* * *

><p>"Ugh" groaned Peter pushing some debris from the lab off of his body. Blood was dripping from his nose and from his ears and soot covered his face. He was dazed, and in his daze he looked up and saw Jessica moving swiftly through the henchman and taking them apart like they were amateurs. Peter could faintly hear their screams and shouts of pain.<p>

"Ugh….what….need….." he stated while looking around in confusion. His hand traveled to his head and he felt blood from a cut on his forehead, his hand then traveled down to the collar on his neck. Feeling the collar he began to break from his dazed state and his memories came rushing back to him.

'_I gotta…..get this collar off'_ he thought to himself as he slowly rose to his feet. He looked around only to see a halfway destroyed lab. All of the henchmen that were still standing were directing their attention on Jessica but she was tearing them apart.

'_Viper…..I have to find her'_ thought Peter moving through the wreckage to where he last say her.

Peter came to slab and lifted the slab up but he didn't see Viper he saw Baron Strucker. Peter quickly moved on and away from him and continued his search for Viper and her control for the collar.

* * *

><p>"URAHHH!" shouted a Hydra soldier as Jessica elbowed him the nose knocking him down. Jessica looked for the next guard but she had just finished disarming the last guard. She took a deep breathe and searched the lab for her father and she saw him under some debris. She slowly stalked over to him until she stood over him. Jessica stared down at him and just seeing him her rage doubled. She stomped on his chest trying to make him wake up, she wanted him to see, she wanted him to look into her eyes and she took his life. Jessica stomped him again and this time Baron Strucker began to stir.<p>

"Uh….What…ACK!" he choked out

Jessica had leaned down and grabbed him by the throat. Baron Strucker immediately woke up and was alert. His hands instinctively went to the strong grip around his throat. His eyes then locked with the eyes of his enraged adoptive daughter.

"Look at me you son of a bitch" she growled applying more pressure, "I want to look into your eyes as I take your life"

"Jes-sica" he choked out

* * *

><p>Slowly the eyes of Herbert Wyndham began to open. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was that he was inside a destroyed tank that was halfway filled with green liquid. Herbert stood up and noticed that he was completely naked, but he didn't pay that much mind. He took a step forward and out of the tank and he swayed slightly but he was able to catch himself. He looked around the lab and his eyes caught a glimpse of Hydra uniforms some the downed guards had on.<p>

'_Oh no….Hydra'_ he thought to himself, but as he was looking his eyes landed on the Jessica, _'This is her fault…she brought me her'_ he thought looking at her and recognizing her from the fight in his office.

Herbert took a deep breathe; he could feel the fire rising up in his chest. He opened his mouth and a steady stream of fire rocketed out of his mouth.

* * *

><p>"There she is" said Peter spotting Viper. He ran over and grabbed the table that was on top of her and tossed it off. He searched around her for the device and just as he spotted the device an orange light caught his attention. He looked to the right and he saw Wyndham shooting fire from his mouth at the unaware Jessica.<p>

Peter looked between the device and Jessica for a quick second trying to decide what to do.

"Dammit" he growled to himself as he turned and shot a web at Jessica's back.

* * *

><p>"No…to you…my name isn't Jessica…it's death" she said holding up her other hand and making it glow green.<p>

**THWIP! **

"What the.." she started feeling something attached to her back, then she felt herself being yanked away just as the stream of fire passed by. Jessica covered her face shielding herself from the bright fire. She turned to see Wyndham conscious and angry.

"Great" she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Peter let out a sigh as he narrowly saved Jessica. Once that was done he turned back to Viper whose eyes were open looking at him.<p>

"Hi" he said. Viper immediately reacted bring up her fist and striking Peter in the groin.

"RAHH!" he shouted in pain. Viper then swept him off of his feet. She slowly stood up and swayed slightly before righting herself. She had a few cuts and bruises on her but otherwise she was just fine. Viper looked around at all of the destruction and then she glanced down at Peter. She growled at him and then looked for the device, she spotted it on the ground and bent down to pick it up, but a hand grabbed hers.

"Don't do that" he said right as he kicked her in the side sending her stumbling back. Peter pushed through the pain and crawled to the device.

"AHHH!" shouted Viper jumping on his back and choking him.

"ACK!" he choked out.

Peter threw his head back and hit her in the nose which loosened her grip. Peter then jerked his body to the right tossing Viper over his shoulder. Viper recovered and used her flexibility to kick Peter in the face right as she hit the ground. She rolled over and looked on the ground and for the device and she saw it and lunged for it. Peter shot a web that connected to Viper's hands; he tugged on the web and yanked her away.

* * *

><p>"YOU DAMN GIRL!" shouted Wyndham as he thrusted his hands forward shooting blue electricity at Jessica, who rolled out of the way. She rolled to her feet and turned to face him, she thrusted her hands outwards and unleashed her own electricity.<p>

**BOOM!** Went the backlash from the two beams of electricity meeting each other. Jessica went skidding back and Wyndham was thrown back as well crashing back into his tank.

Jessica let out a grown before pushing herself to her feet, but as she stood a piece of stone debris flew towards her and hit her in the face knocking her back down.

"Uh" she groaned from the hit, she could feel the blood dripping from her nose.

Baron Strucker stood up and he stomped over to his adoptive daughter angrily. He kicked her in the stomach and then bent down and grabbed her by the front of her clothes and hoisted her up. He punched her in the face as hard as he could, and then he did it again and again and the last punch busted her lip causing blood to flow freely from her cut lip.

"W-Why…F-Father…..t-tell me why" she groaned out.

"Because you served your purpose dear Jessica…I never once thought of you as my daughter….you were simply a means to an end…that is all" he said staring into her eyes unremorsefully.

* * *

><p>Peter tossed Viper away and she rolled across the ground struggling against the web that was tying her hands together. Peter took advantage of the situation by running towards the device that was lying on the ground.<p>

"Yes" he said to himself as he picked it up, but as he did that his danger sense kicked in and he turned to the left.

"RAH!" shouted Dr. Miles Warren as he lunged at Peter with a box cutter and slashed him across his arm drawing blood.

"ARGH!" he shouted in pain grabbing his arm. He looked at the Doctor who was trying to scurry away. Peter shot a web at him and pulled him in for a kick in the stomach that sent him flying back.

"Son of a bitch" he said feeling his arm burning and stinging.

**CLICK!**

Peter turned to see Viper with her hands free and a gun that she had took from one of the down Hydra soldiers pointing at him.

"Had it over" she said

"No"

"Then it's time…..

* * *

><p>"….to go to Hell" said Strucker<p>

**BEEP! BEEP!** went the sound of Jessica's wrist watch. She smirked to herself and then looked him the eyes.

"You first Strucker"

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons Room<strong>

Several bombs that were tied together gave a synchronized beep before they detonated.

**BOOOM! BABOOOOOOOM**

* * *

><p>Around the Hydra base several other bombs placed by Jessica gave a synchronized beep before detonating.<br>**BOOOM! **

* * *

><p><strong>Hydra Lab<strong>

The whole lab gave a violent shudder. The floors began to crumble and wobble.

**KABOOOOOOOM!** The hydra lab floor was suddenly thrusted upwards before it gave way and sunk inwards causing a caving in and sending everyone and everything crashing through several stone floors of the Hydra base.

**CRASH!** Went the sound of everyone and everything hitting the ground floor of the Hydra base. A few minutes of silence passed and nothing was moving. Just motionless bodies, stones, rubble, smoke and debris everywhere.

* * *

><p>"Uh" came a moan of pain. A few stones were pushed to the side and off of one Peter Parker. He slowly pulled himself from under the rest of the stones and rubble that was on top of him. His hydra costume was torn to shreds and he was bleeding from several deep wounds on his body, "Uhh….today has been one….for the books" he groaned to himself, he looked down at his body and saw a small metal shard sticking out of his side. He let out a groan as he quickly pulled the shard out and tossed it to the ground. He then stood up and looked around and saw that he was back in the dungeon area of the Hydra base. Peter glanced up and saw a giant hole in the ceiling.<p>

"We…must've feel 6 floors….Jesus" he said to himself as he shakily got to his feet, "I've got to get out of here"

Peter walked forward a few paces but he came to a stop when he saw Herbert Wyndham lying unconscious on the ground. As quickly as he could he went over to him and lifted the debris off of him. Peter wrapped him in some webbing and then picked him up and put him over his shoulder.

"Oomph" he grunted as his legs buckled slightly under the weight, but he recovered, _'Okay…time to find a way….out'_ he thought looking in every direction but since he didn't know the complete layout of the Hydra base he didn't know where would be the right place to make an exit, he could be walking into more Hydra soldiers and in his condition he probably wouldn't last long.

"Great" he said.

**RUMBLE! CRASH!** Peter turned to the sound to see Jessica alive but battered and bloody pushing some rubble off of herself. She sucked in a huge breath and then quickly pulled herself out of the hole she was in. Peter continued to look on and he saw a metal spike sticking out of her leg. Once she was out of the hole she let out the breath she was holding and then glanced up at Peter. They locked eyes for a tense second before they both heard someone else digging themselves out of the debris, it was Baron Strucker. Jessica growled in anger at the sight of him and attempted to make her way over to him, but she was stopped by Peter, as he walked over to her.

"I hope you don't plan on going over there" he said to her

"Get away from me"

"No….you're in no condition to fight anyone else…we have to get out of here and you're the only one who knows this place" he said

"I don't care….I just want to kill him….he used me….all of this time. He must pay" she growled back. Peter put his hand on her shoulder and started to pull her away.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"No...you've done enough….how can you enjoy revenge if you're dead….be smart" said Peter, trying his best to drag the struggling Jessica away.

"YOU BE SMART AND LET ME GO BEFORE I KILL YOU!" she roared, but it was an empty threat, she couldn't fight anymore, she was too exhausted from the excessive electricity she had been throwing around, it was miracle she was still conscious.

"NO!" she shouted as she was drug further and further away from von Strucker. Their eyes locked for a moment her eyes and his, until she was pulled around a corner.

"Good-bye Jessica…we will meet again" he said as a bloody smile graced his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Around the corner. <strong>

Peter rounded another corner and thankfully there were no Hydra guards lurking about. Jessica had ceased her struggling and was just allowing herself to be dragged by Peter. He stopped walking and turned to her.

"Hey…which way do I go…this place is like a damn maze"

"….."

"HEY I'm TALKING TO YOU WE DON"T HAVE A LOT OF TIME BEFORE THEY FIND US!"

"LET EM' FIND US!" she shouted back

"Okay….I know you're mad…I would be too in your situation but be reasonable about this…you are in no condition to fight anymore"

"He wasn't in any condition to fight either" she countered

"Yeah but he has an army….an army that's right behind us"

"So…I'm my own army…..I can take them as I am now"

"That's your pride talking, because if you were truly serious in taking on him and his army and probably dying then you would've allowed me to drag you this far" said Peter looking at her. Jessica let out a sigh of frustration and then turned to look at Peter and gave him a hard glare. A moment of silence passed between the two, before Jessica's facial expression softened slightly.

"….help me up" she said. Peter held out his hand and she grabbed it, with a quick heave he pulled her up she fell against him due to her injured leg and he stumbled back slightly, he grabbed her around the waist to steady the both of them but he unwittingly drew her closer. Jessica was eye to eye with him and for a long second they stood there both breathing hard. Peter swallowed as he looked her in the eyes.

"So…..um….the…uh…the way out"

Jessica pushed off of him and steadied herself on her own, she reached down towards the metal rod sticking out of her leg and with a swift tug yanked it out of her leg.

"ERGH!" she grunted in pain, "….This way" she said as she limped away with Peter right behind her.

The duo soon reached a two way passage, Jessica threw the rod in her hand down the left passage way and then she started limping to the right passage.

"Hopefully that'll buy us some time…..but realistically speaking it won't buy us much…we have to reach the side of the dungeons that leads to the city"

"What city….where the hell are we" he asked

"We're in Spain…and the city is Barcelona"

"What" said Peter in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Few minutes later<strong>

Peter and Jessica turned a corner and were met with several Hydra soldiers, who immediately opened fire upon them. Quickly as they could they ran back behind the corner for cover.

"Dammit….I was afraid of this" she said mostly to herself

"Now what…..I'm not in much condition to fight" he said

Jessica glanced at him and then her eyes landed on the collar.

"Your collar…"

"What about it"

"Where's the device….I saw you fighting Viper for it"

"I lost it when the floor caved in…I was hoping I would be able to get it off before anyone found it or I would be able to get out of range of he signal"

Jessica turned to him fully and looked at the collar

"Do you have a high pain tolerance?" she asked looking at him

"When the occasion calls for it" he replied. Jessica took hold of Wynhdam and set him on the ground; she then put both hands on the collar, and closed her eyes and look of hard concentration passed across her face.

"What are you….ERGH! ARGH!" he shouted in pain as a stream of green electricity flowed into the collar around his neck. Peter started to thrash slightly, but Jessica pushed herself closer to him to hold him in place.

"Hold…still….I'm trying to override the electronic lock"

"ARGH!" he shouted back.

**DEET! DEET! CLICK!** Jessica heard the click which indicated the collar was open. Peter felt the tiny needles retract themselves from his skin and back into the collar. Jessica took the collar off of his neck and he slid down the wall with his eyes closed and breathing hard, trying to will the pain to stop.

"Stop being such a baby" said Jessica as she peeked around the corner. She saw that the Hydra soldiers were coming towards them.

"Get ready to run" she said over her shoulder. Peter growled in his throat but quickly stood up and grabbed Wyndham. Jessica waited until they got close and she threw the collar, as the collar was in the air she shot some electricity at the collar and made it detonate.

**BABOOOOOOM! **The explosion from the collar took out the guards and also blew a hole in the side of the Hydra base.

"Let's go" she said limping around the corner. Peter with Wyndham in tow followed behind her. He looked at how powerful the blast was, and unconsciously his hand went to his neck.

"Damn….narrowly escaped that one" he said to himself as he continued to follow Jessica to the blown out hole. The both glanced out of the hole and saw the long drop to the river that led into the city of Barcelona.

"Once we reach the city we should be able to disappear" she said

"I hope that water is deep enough" said Peter

Jessica didn't respond she simply glanced at him and then jumped out of the hole. Peter said a quick prayer and then jumped after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydra Base<strong>

"Herr Strucker they have escaped and they have Wyndham with them" came the voice of a Hydra soldier.

"FIND THEM! AND KILL THEM BOTH! AND GET WYNDHAM BACK!" he roared in anger, "Also I want everything packed up and ready to go to the secondary Hydra base within the next hour, this base is compromised"

"CAREFUL YOU IDIOT!" shouted Viper in pain as the medical Hydra specialist was wrapping her wounds.

"I'm sorry Mistress that was the last wound; I'll be able to treat you better once we reach the new base"

"WARREN!" yelled von Strucker

Dr. Miles Warren limped into his view

"Yes, Herr Strucker"

"Please tell me you were able to get some of Wyndham's DNA" he asked

"No….nothing and all of the machines are destroyed…..also this lab wasn't the only one hit but so was the medical lab in the other wing of the Hydra base…..all of Jessica's DNA has been lost" he said

"NOOOOO!" shouted Von Stucker in anger making his eye glow dangerously red.

"But there is a bright side" he said quickly

"What bright side is that Warren?"

"I was able to gather some DNA from this Spider person" he replied holding up the box cutter with Peter's blood on it, "If I'm not mistaken he wasn't an ordinary mercenary"

"No…..no he wasn't….he had abilities similar to Jessica…I want your top priority to be to clone him…..No doubt he's gonna go back to the Red Skull and probably take Wyndham and Jessica with him making that red face bastard that much more a pain in my ass…I need the upper hand"

"It will be done Herr Strucker" Warren replied

"See that it is" von Strucker replied as he passed by Dr. Warren.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydra base: Elsewhere<strong>

Arnim Zola found himself in a private area of the Hydra base where no one would be able to see for a few minutes. Once he saw the fighting start with Jessica he quickly snuck off, so he could report back to the Red Skull.

"YOU DID VHAT ZOLA!" roared the Red Skull over their comm link.

"Sir...calm down and see the logic in my plan…by telling them I'm the spy that stops their looking"

"Yes but now they know"

"I know….but I proposed that I become a double agent for them…and they naturally accepted"

"Ah…..I zee you make them think you are working for them while still secretly working for me"

"Precisely my Lord"

"Genius Arnim"

"Thank you sir….Strucker wants to be present when we relay messages to each other which is why I've devised a new way to relay the real messages between us…."

"Tell me" stated the Red Skull as smirk graced his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

"AH! CAREFUL!" shouted Jessica

"Stop being such a baby" Peter replied with a slight smirk on his face

"Funny" she replied, because those were the exact same words she said to him an hour ago. The two had survived the fall and swam through the river and onto land. They drew some attention to themselves but not a lot, they were able to disappear into the crowded marketplace of Barcelona. They wandered around until they came across an empty condo; they broke in and immediately went to the bathroom for a first aid kit. Peter had just finished wrapping a bandage around Jessica's leg.

Jessica leaned back against the wall in the living room and let out a sigh. Peter stood up and went back into the bathroom and opened the cabinet and grabbed an aspirin bottle. He opened it and took two, he then took out two more and went over to Jessica and handed it to her. She took them without question.

A few seconds passed between the two while they waited for the aspirin to take effect.

"Hey…thanks, for…..you know stopping me, you were right…..I want revenge, but I can't really enjoy it if I'm dead" said Jessica finally looking at him

"You're welcome" he replied sitting down next to her, "And…I should thank you for saving my life"

"You mean the collar" she asked

"That too, but right before you showed up I was about to be shot"

"Why" she asked turning to him.

"I'm a Spy" he said turning to her

"I fucking knew it" she said with a smile

"How"

"That bullshit charm you tried to throw at me….complete amateur hour"

"I thought it was pretty good"

"No…it needs work" she replied

"Hey it did the job…..and plus you kissed me if I remember correctly"

"Actually you kissed me" she replied

They both turned to look at the other, looking into the others eyes, Peter's hazel and Jessica's green. Again neither knew who started to lean first but it really didn't matter. They leaned closer and closer until their lips met in a slow kiss. Peter reached up and put his hand on the back of her head and brought her in closer deepening the kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute before Jessica pulled away.

"Wait….Wait a second I don't even know your name…..is Spider your true name" she asked

"Is Jessica your true name" he asked

"….Actually it is…..Jessica Miriam Drew…..ex-member of Hydra" she said with a slight smirk, "So who are you?"

"…..my name….is Peter Parker…and…"

**CRASH!** Peter and Jessica both turned to the window to see that two people had crashed into the Condo. They landed on the ground and had their weapons aimed at the duo. Peter instantly recognized Hawkeye and the Black Widow.

"What the hell" said Jessica

"And I kinda work for Shield" he said to her.

"Wow…did not see that one coming" she replied raising her hands in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Later: Nick Fury's Private Helicarrier <strong>

"And then we broke into the Condo and that is when Hawkeye and Black Widow found us" said Peter finishing his report to Colonel Nick Fury who was sitting at his desk with a hard look on his face. Peter was standing in front of Nick with Hawkeye and Black Widow standing on either side of him.

"So basically…..the three of you just narrowly managed to stop a plot by Hydra and the Red Skull to inject themselves with an experimental virus that allows them to rearrange their DNA to gain superpowers" he stated. Peter, Natasha and Clint glanced at each other.

"Uh….Yes sir" Peter replied

"Good Work…..all three of you, now that it's over I have your next assignment" he said

"Excuse me sir….I'm sorry to interrupt but….what will happened to Jess….I mean our prisoner and Wyndham" he asked

"Our Prisoner will be questioned about Hydra operations and Wyndham will be held so his DNA can be studied…..I'm curious out this Extremis…we could use something like that for our Shield Soldiers"

"But Sir…..something like is too dangerous for….."

"Hate to interrupt Parker but let me decided what's too dangerous…..now I have your next assignment"

* * *

><p><strong>Shield Holding Cells: Helicarrier<strong>

Jessica was lying on the cot in her cell when the electrical bars guarding her cell was suddenly shut off. She turned her head to the right to see Nick Fury.

"Colonel Nick Fury I presume" she stated sitting up

"Jessica Drew" he replied.

"Is this the part where you question me about Hydra" she asked

"….."

"Let me save you the trouble…I'm not telling you a damn thing"

"Are you sure about that" he asked giving her a hard stare

"I'm sure...I'm not telling you anything unless you agree to let me in on the action"

"Excuse me"

"I'm pretty sure you've already talked to Spider…..I mean Agent Parker or whatever and I'm pretty sure he told you that Hydra and I had a falling out. Which is bad for them and good for you. I used to be Von Strucker's daughter, do you know what that means. It means I have intricate knowledge of several Hydra bases located around the world…including several in America. I'll help you take each and every base down but before I do that…..I want in…and if we run into Von Strucker….I'm not gonna bring him in for questioning…I'm going to kill him"

"You're under the impression that I don't already know about these Hydra bases" Nick replied

"I can tell you right now…you don't, so what's it gonna be Colonel Fury….you can send in some people to play 20 questions with me and possibly get a few snippets of legitimate information or you can agree to my terms and I'll tell you everything I know" she said staring at him," Also…..I give you my word…I won't screw you on this deal…..I want revenge and until I get it, I'm willing to work anyone…..plus the whole enemy of my enemy is my friend thing….…..I want to be your friend Colonel Fury. The ball is in your court"

Nick stood rooted in his spot, looking at Jessica. She tried to read his expression but because of the blank look on his face, she couldn't. She tensed up preparing for the worst but then a smirk found its way across his lips.

"I accept" he stated simply

"Good" she replied, letting out a breathe that she didn't know she was holding.

"Welcome to Shield"

* * *

><p><strong>Shield Labs: Helicarrier<strong>

A male Shield agent in the standard navy blue suit pulled out a device and flicked the button. From the device a grainy image of the Red Skull appeared.

"Vhat iz it"

"Herr Skull…..Herbert Wyndham is now in the custody of Shield…the official report was that he was involved in a plot that you were implementing" said the agent

"Yes…he was….Shield must not unlock the secrets of Extremis….you know vhat you must do…You shall be rewarded in the afterlife" said the Red Skull before the line went dead.

The Agent pocketed the device and turned his eyes to Wyndham who was unconscious on a lab table with several other Shield Agents hovering over him. The Agent reached into his Shield utility belt and pulled out two grenades and pulled out the pins. He then ran over towards Wyndham and the other agents.

"ALL HAIL THE RED SKULL!" he shouted diving on top of Wyndham

"What the hell are…" started one of the lab workers.

**BABOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Holding Cells<strong>

The Helicarrier gave a shudder and then alarms began to blare loudly. Colonel Fury touched his ear piece.

"What the hell was that" he growled

"Sir we're reading an explosion in the labs…..we're accessing the videos seconds before the explosion. Dammit…..Agent Finley…..Sir he was a double agent for the Red Skull, we're seeing a conversation between him and the Red Skull on it, they said a few words and he pulls out his grenades and he jumps on top of Wyndham, the feed ends after that"

"Goddamn it…..get a team to the med lab make sure at least some of Wyndham is still in tact for us to examine".

"Yes sir" replied the Agent before the line went dead.

"Dammit" he said to himself, before looking at Jessica, "How injured are you"

"I'm already healing…..two or three days and I should be back to normal"

"Good…..I'm gonna place you with a squad and you will lead us to every base….starting with the ones in the US"

"Sounds good to me" she replied with a smirk, "Is…Agent Parker going to be on this squad"

"No…he's on another assignment"

"Oh"

"Come on…I'll introduce you to your new teammates and when you're with your new team do not…I repeat do not utter a word about Parker…he's on a clandestine squad that needs to remain secret…am I clear"

"Crystal" she replied limping out of the cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days Later: Lost Angles <strong>

Peter was sitting at his computer staring at a blank page. He, Natasha, and Clint had gotten back to their beach safe house about an hour ago and they each retired to their own devices. Natasha went to take a long hot bath, Clint went to the workshop in the garage to fix his bow and Peter went to his room. He took a quick shower and he had just finished. Once he finished he had sat at his computer and was about to do something that had been on his mind the whole trip back to the safe house. He had almost died, more than once two days ago. He had been electrocuted, stabbed, beat up, drugged, shot at, and blown up more times than he could count.

"Hawkeye was right" he said to himself "I can't have any type of normal relationship…..not with this job"

Peter let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. He then began to type three words onto the blank page and then he pressed send.

"I'm sorry Daisy" he said before standing up. He then walked towards his king sized bed and fell down. In no time at all Peter's eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, getting some much needed rest after successfully completing his first mission as a full fledged spy.

* * *

><p><strong>Helicarrier: Washington D.C. <strong>

**PING!** Daisy Johnson aka Quake opened her eyes as she heard a ping, she rolled over in her small bed and looked at her computer. She got up and went over to the computer to see that someone had sent her an email. She opened the email and she read the three words.

"Live your Life" she read out loud, "What the hell" she whispered looking to see who sent the email but it said unknown.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!** Daisy swung around in her chair towards her door.

"Come in" she said.

Her door swooshed open and in walked JT aka Hellfire.

"Hey Beautiful….how're holding up" he asked referring to her dealing with Peter's _'death'_, it had only been about a week and few days since his death happened and Daisy had took it hard, but she was slowly beginning to get over it.

"I'm okay….each day is better than the last" she replied in a slight sullen tone.

"Good to hear…..come on Fury wants to talk to us….we got a new team member" he said

"What" she replied standing up. She then walked out of the room with JT following right behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Shield Conference Room<strong>

The Door's swished open and Daisy and JT walked in and their eyes landed on Jessica.

"Hubba Hubba she is gorgeous" said JT under his breath but Daisy heard him and gave him an icy glare, "But she's got nothing on you though babe….honestly" he said trying to make up for his comment.

"And these are the final two to the team…..JT Slade….aka Hellfire and Daisy Johnson aka Quake…she's the leader of this squad" came Fury's voice, "Daisy, JT this is Jessica Drew….your new teammate"

"Hi" said Jessica

"Hi" they responded at the same time.

"So Jessica…do you have a code name" asked Sebastian who was also in the room, along with Yo-Yo.

"Spider-Woman" she replied

"Don't tell me…..you have spider-powers" stated Yo-Yo with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah" she replied

All eyes turned to Daisy as a frown formed on her face while looking at Jessica, she didn't say anything, but she simply turned and walked out of the room, leaving Jessica looking on in confusion.

"What was that about" she asked

"We recently lost a teammate with Spider powers…..and she and him were kinda…..close" said JT

"OH" she replied glancing and Fury who caught her eye, "Well I can see how adding another teammate who has similar powers might be a tad bit disconcerting" she continued.

"Well she needs to get over it…..I have your new assignment…You're all going after Hydra" said Colonel Fury

"Finally…..some excitement" said JT as he went and took a seat next to Yo-Yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago: 12:35am<strong>

A tired Maya Hansen ascended the staircase of her apartment building. It had been a long and grueling day at High Evolution incorporated. Ever since the mysterious disappearance of her boss Herbert Wyndham, she had been picking up the slack. It seems that in the event of his death or disappearance all company decision will be transferred over to her at least that's what Herbert's lawyer told her a day ago. To say she was shocked would've been an understatement, it wasn't in her job description to run a company she was a scientist, but it seems that she has no choice in the matter. Herbert had dozens of people under his employment and they all had families to think about, so she couldn't in good conscious turn down the position, because it would leave the company ripe for a takeover, from one of the dozens of enemies that High Evolution had gathered over the years.

"Damn you Herbert" she whispered under breathe as she reached her apartment. She took out her keys and opened her door, but as soon as the door opened a hand shot out and grabbed her by the front of her clothes and effortlessly yanked her inside and shutting the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the apartment<strong>

Maya stared in fright as a smirking Crossbones and a grinning Sin each held a gun to her head.

"Ms. Hansen" came a voice. Maya with her eyes nervously searched for the voice and her eyes landed on the back of a bald man's red head. He was sitting in one her chairs that was facing away from the door. He slowly stood up and turned around to face her.

"R-Red…S-Skull" she stuttered looking at him in absolute terror "W-W-Why are you here….W-What do you w-want from me" she asked in fright while swallowing hard. The Red Skull walked around the chair and right towards her until he towered over her. Maya glanced between Crossbones and Sin again before she turned her eyes back to him. He leaned in close so her fearful brown eyes were staring into his crazy red ones and he said one word.

"Extremis"

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter: Read and Review: <strong>**Hey Readers it's me Nomad88 back with the closing comments. Well, we have made it through the first of many story arcs I have planned for this story. It is my hope that everyone enjoyed this first arc, the twist and turns and the introductions, I hope that you liked my interpretation of each character because I can almost guarantee that they will show up again at some point down the line…especially Jessica Drew. I wonder can any of you readers tell me how many plot points I set up in this chapter because there were a few, but can you find them all. Anyway readers Arc number 1 is over and we are heading into Arc number 2. Again if you like the chapter and the story please Review and if you have any lingering question about past chapters or any questions for future chapters just send me a message or leave your question in the Review and I will get back to you ASAP. This Nomad88 saying until next time….**

**Ps: Next Story for update is TSA: Amazing Spider-man so be on the lookout for that, if you haven't read or reviewed that story I would appreciate it if you the reader would do so, and the same thing goes for Batman Beyond volume 1. This is me saying Later…**

**Next Up: Sand Castles **


	7. Sand Castles

**Disclaimer: If you didn't know allow me to make it perfectly clear. I DO NOT in any form or fashion own these characters. All CREDIT goes directly to Marvel, Stan Lee, and of course Disney, they are the owners not me. I can assure you that no money is being made off of this story and no money is being exchanged or handed to me, so please, find it in your heart to not sue me. I have no money, none whatsoever, so suing me is quite pointless…thanks, now on with the story. **

**Hey Readers its Nomad88 back again with another chapter in the Espionage world of Secret Warrior: Spider-man. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and I hope everyone enjoyed the first arc, because that's right you guessed it we're diving right into the second arc of this new and ongoing saga. Just a mention before hand there is a small time skip…it's been about 4 months since Peter's Extremis mission but I'll touch upon that detail later.…all that's left to say Read, Review( a writer's fuel) and most importantly ENJOY…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Sand Castles <strong>

**4 months Later: Arabian Desert**

Under the glowing moonlight of the Arabian Desert in Saudi Arabia stood two men among the sand dunes. The first was a brown skinned man in his mid thirties, with medium length black hair and obsidian eyes. He stood at 6'2 and had a fairly muscular build that was clearly seen through his white shirt, and green pants. The man's name was Jack Truman and he was an undercover Agent of Shield. Jack was breathing hard and he was bleeding from a few cuts and abrasions on his face and body. The man that was standing in front of him took a step forward and instinctively Jack took a few steps back in fear. Normally Jack Truman was a fearless man, in the profession that he was in he had to be tough and harden, but the man before him was unlike anything he had ever faced before. In front of him there is a man that is about 6'1 with a heavy muscular build similar to his own, but he had short brown hair, brown eyes, and a tan complexion. The mysterious man was wearing what looked like an expensive green button down shirt with black horizontal stripes, equally expensive brown pants and black shoes. The two men stood there in the moonlight staring at the other. Jack closed his eyes for a second and felt the cool breeze blow across his skin, he then looked upwards and at the stars that glistened in the sky. Jack took a deep breathe and then turned his eyes back to the man in front of him and he looked at the expression the other man was wearing. Staring into his eyes Jack knew that this would be his last day on earth.

"Nice night to die….isn't it" he said to the other man.

"It is" the man replied glancing upwards and at the stars that littered the sky. The man then glanced back down at Jack and his eyebrows raised slightly, while he had only glanced upwards for just a second Jack had pulled out two pistols and had them aimed at him.

"It's a nice night to die…..but I'm not ready and I'm not going alone"

"You know those won't work on me….did you not see what I did to your car. What makes you thing bullets are gonna work" the man responded lazily.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** Each bullet that Jack fired from his pistols hit there mark. Three bullets to the head and three to the heart, but instead of the mysterious man falling down, he still stood in his spot looking at Jack. The grape sized bullet holes in his body began to close shut, making him whole again. Jack let a smirk grace his lips before he let his pistols drop to the ground.

"Can't blame a guy for trying" he said

"No…..I can't blame you, I would've done the same thing if I was in your position" the man responded, "Listen, there is only one way you walk away from this…..you tell me where Menklin is….and you tell me right now".

"I can't do that" Jack said looking him in the eyes, "If what Menklin says about these people are true then you of all people should be helping me, I can help you" he continued trying to reason with the man before him, but his words fell upon deaf ears.

The man's body suddenly began to shift and form into sand, leaving his head the only thing recognizable. Jack's eyes widen and he quickly picked up his pistols and began to left off a few more rounds. The bullets hit their marks but where absorbed into the sand. He made his sand body lunge at Jack and wrap around him. Jack tried his best to fight it off but he couldn't, the sand was everywhere, grabbing at him and holding him place, covering him. Once hew as completely covered with sand the man made his body turn solid crushing Jack's body.

**CRACK!** Went the loud and audible sound of bones snapping, echoing throughout the silent desert air. The dead and crushed body of Jack Truman fell out of the man's sand body. He reformed back to his original state and then looked down at the dead Jack. For a split second a look of remorse crossed his face before it was replaced with a steely hardened look.

"I'm sorry it had to happen this way…and you're wrong…..no one can help me…..no one" he said as he stepped over Jack and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later: Nagoya Japan: 11:30pm<strong>

"GODDAMN IT! " shouted Hawkeye as he fell to the ground struggling with the thick black wire that was wrapped around his body, "I LOST HIM HE'S HEADING EAST ON FOOT!" he shouted into his communicator.

* * *

><p><strong>High in the air<strong>

"Roger that" Black Widow replied through her headset, she directed the helicopter she was flying towards the east of where Hawkeye's signal was coming from. The helicopter flew over the vast Japanese city until she saw a man covered head to toe in a black and silver body suit with red goggles over his eyes, a black utility belt around his waist, and a sword on his back running across a brightly lit rooftop, "KID YOU'RE UP!" she shouted turning her head to the right slightly. Standing at the side opening of the helicopter was Peter Parker codename: Spider-man. He was dressed in a black and dark red form fitting bodysuit. He had his web shooters on his wrists and a utility belt around his waist. Peter slipped a black mask over his face that had big reflective eyes which allowed him to see out clearly but didn't let anyone see in.

"Here we go" he said to himself before he jumped out of the helicopter and plummeted downwards.

* * *

><p>Spider-man fell quickly through the air with his eyes locked onto his target, who had just jumped to another building and was running as fast as he could. The man turned his head and saw Spider-man falling towards him and the helicopter in the sky. He quickly turned a corner on the roof and he continued to run. Spider-man did a roll in the air and then shot a web line. He swung around the corner and at the height of his swing he let go and sailed towards the man and tackled him from behind causing them both to go rolling across the roof top.<p>

Spider-man pushed off of his target and then flipped to his feet just as the man got to his.

'_Careful…kid…I think he's a Meta'_ came Hawkeye's struggling voice through the comm.

"Gotcha" he replied.

"No…got you" came the voice of his target before he suddenly vanished into thin air.

"What the hell" said Spider-man before his danger sense kicked into overdrive. He quickly ducked and then flipped out of the way from his invisible attacker. His danger sense blared again and he instinctively twisted to the right and the rolled away trying to gain what he hoped was some space. He frantically looked around for the attacker but in this situation his eyes were completely useless, but that's when a thought found its way into his mind. For that past four months on each mission that he under took he had been getting comfortable with his new ability…his danger sense or spider-sense as he called it sometimes, at first it was a strange and eerily feeling but now that he has gotten used to it and it has become one of his best tools to get him out of sticky situations. As the months passed he began to trust it more and more almost to the point of relying on it. Spider-man calmed himself and then closed his eyes.

'_Focus….let your danger…no….let your spider sense take over'_ he thought to himself. As his eyes were closed he became instantly hyper-aware of his surroundings. From the surrounding people in the building he was standing on, to the helicopter thats circling above him.

'_There'_ he thought as a hazy mental image began to form in his mind and it took the form of a man charging in with an object in his hands. Spider-man smirked slightly and waited for the perfect moment to react. As the invisible man came in with the sword, Spider-man sidestepped the strike and stepped in; he draped his left arm around the attacker's outstretched hands and quickly brought up his right arm as hard as he could right at his opponents elbow joints. The sudden powerful strike was enough to snap the both elbows, thus breaking his attacker's arms.

"RAHH!" the man shouted in pain, he instinctively dropped his sword; and it hit the roof top with a loud clang and turned visible again. Spider-Man then stepped on his attacker's ankle breaking it as well and then flipped him over his hip and to the ground. Spider-Man opened his eyes to see that he was still invisible but he could hear him breathing hard in pain. Spider-man reached down to his head and yanked his mask off reveal the face of Jalome Beacher or as he's been calling himself: Slyde. He had medium length black hair, hazel eyes, and brown skin. Slyde was an international thief and saboteur that Spider-man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye had been tracking. A month ago he had stolen roughly 500 millions dollars of United Nations money. Once the money was stolen immediately the World powers began to point fingers at the country they hated the most as the culprit and everyone was instantly on edge. Fury had made it top priority to find and apprehend Slyde, so they could get the money back and preserve the peace. After about a month and a half in searching they received a tip from an informant that Slyde was hired by a mysterious benefactor to sabotage a new drug that the Japanese were developing.

"You caught him" came the voice of Hawkeye as he ran up to Spider-man.

"Is that doubt I hear in your voice Hawkeye" asked Spider-man turning to him.

"Never" Hawkeye replied with a smirk, reaching up to his earpiece, "Widow we got him, we need Evac" he said.

A few seconds later a Helicopter flew into view and gently touched down on the roof. Spider-man bent down and pulled Slyde up despite Slyde's grunts of pain, and he and Hawkeye marched him over to the helicopter.

"Oomph" grunted Slyde as he was tossed into the Helicopter, Hawkeye and Spider-man jumped inside and the Black Widow pulled on the controls making it rise up in the air.

* * *

><p>As they were riding in the helicopter a pained laugh began to erupt from Slyde. The three spies turned to him to see him roaring with laughter in the back of the helicopter.<p>

"Hey….asshole….what's so funny" asked Hawkeye with a scowl on his face.

"You idiots have no idea what's going on…..do you"

"Why don't you enlighten us as to what's going on" said Spider-man

"My employer doesn't take too kindly to failure"

"That sounds like a problem for you" said Black Widow

"Hmph….it is….I'm a dead man, but so are the three of you once he finds out that you stop me from sabotaging that medicine"

"Who do you work for" Widow asked

"You'll….find out….soon enough" he said weakly before passing out due to the severity of pain he was feeling from his injuries.

"Well, that wasn't cryptic at all" Spider-Man said sarcastically.

"He was just talking to be talking" Hawkeye assured, "Whoever he works for we'll take his ass down too….guaranteed" he said with certainty as he took his spot in the co-pilots seat next to the Black Widow. Spider-man pulled his mask off to reveal the face of Peter Parker and he cast a look at the unconscious thief, as his words echoed in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day: Los Angeles: 2:00 pm<strong>

The door to the beach safe house opened and Clint Barton walked in and tossed his bag onto the floor.

"Oh man…is it good to be home" he said while stretching his tired muscles. They had successfully completed their assignment in apprehending the elusive saboteur Slyde; he was currently in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D, where he will be questioned as to the whereabouts of the money that he stole

"Move out of the way" came the Russian accented voice of Natasha Romanova as she pushed him out of way and entered the safe house.

"Someone is cranky" commented Peter as he too entered the safe house and placed his bags on the ground. The two men watched as Natasha quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed some food and quickly went upstairs all the while speaking to herself in Russian and a few other languages.

"Cranky doesn't do it justice….You know what's wrong with her" asked Clint turning to Peter

"Uh…no, I was about to ask you" he replied

"Hmph….must be that time of the month" said Clint shrugging his shoulders and heading for the kitchen

"Or it could be the fact that we've been on mission after mission for the past four months without so much as a 5 minute break, I have superpowers and even I'm feeling the effects" said Peter sitting down and letting out a yarn.

"I feel fantastic" Clint replied opening the refrigerator and grabbing a drink, he also grabbed some yogurt and tossed it at Peter, who caught it, Clint then tossed him a spoon, "To tell you the truth kid I've enjoyed our active time, it's the down time that I hate" he continued while opening his drink.

"And here I thought it was the reverse…..why do you hate the down time" he asked

Clint glanced at him and then he let out a sigh before answering.

"Too much time to think"

Peter was about to say something when Natasha yelled out to the both of them.

"HEY! Both of you get up here to the War Room now" she called out.

They glanced at each other for a second before heading upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Upstairs<strong>

Walking upstairs and into the hallway the two passed by several doors that lead to either their rooms or to the bathroom and they continued forward until they reached the door at the end of the hallway where Natasha was standing. She was standing at the entrance of the War Room. The War Room was the largest room in the entire house and it was located on the far side of the Beach house; it was the room they used to plan out their strategies on how to handle certain mission. The room was highly sophisticated having all of the latest Shield information gathering computers and all of the latest forensic and satellite equipment as well. They entered the War Room and their eyes landed on one Colonel Nick Fury. He was in his standard Navy blue and white Shield outfit.

Nick was standing on one side the large sophisticated looking circular table that was in the middle of the room. It had a glowing blue computer screen in center and it also had the Shield Logo on the screen

"Nice of you to join us" came Nick's usual gruff tone, "And good work on the Slyde Mission that was a win for us"

"It was no problem Boss" said Clint as he entered the room

"And as a reward to a job well done we were looking forward to some time….off" came Peter's voice as he entered the room, "You know Rest and Relaxation"

"You can rest when you're dead Parker…now shut up and listen" Nick replied. He touched the center of the table and it gave a beep. A holographic image rose up from the table and Natasha, Clint and Peter looked at the image.

"Jack Truman" said Natasha recognizing the image of the fellow Spy.

"Don't tell me we have another rogue spy" came Clint's voice as he too recognized the fellow spy, "He's actually an okay guy, and I don't want to have to…..you know take care of him"

"It's not like that Clint. He didn't go rogue, but he is dead. Someone killed him" said Fury "Jack was on a mission in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia"

"What was the mission" asked Natasha

"A few weeks ago one of our Tech guys decrypts an encrypted video message from a man named Dr. Petroliov Menklin, a Russian scientist" Fury answered while touching the screen again, a holographic image of Dr. Menklin was pulled up.

"What did the message say" Peter asked

"The first message he sent us was just the usual. Name and a conformation reply" Fury said "We replied back and then he sent us another message saying that he is part of some shadow organization and he wants out. He scheduled a meeting Riyadh and I sent Jack"

"Wow Nick. You must be losing your touch. You actually trusted this Menklin guy and then you sent in Jack and now you're shocked because he's dead. It was probably a trap to begin with….someone is probably testing us, testing out network or something" said Clint.

"Gee I wished that would have crossed my mind" Nick replied in a gruff sarcastic tone "Of course that thought ran through my mind Clint but you didn't see this guy on the video….he looked desperate and my gut is telling me that he is truly trying to get out of whatever he's gotten himself into and we're his ticket out"

"Ah…the famous Fury gut" replied Clint with a smirk.

"It's kept me alive all of these years"

"And here I thought it was the infinity formula" Natasha chimed.

"Okay so…..you sent Jack in and then what?" asked Peter

"He makes contact and he takes Menklin to one of our safe house in Riyadh….but a few hours later we receive this…" said Fury before pulling up a video

* * *

><p><em><strong>Video<strong>_

An image of a bleeding Jack Truman driving is pulled up.

* * *

><p><em>Jack: Shit…..Fury…if you get this transmission…..gah…it probably means I'm…..gah….I'm dead. Listen to me whatever this guy Menklin is involved in its…..its big. I got jump by some….<strong>KRZZZZZZZZZZZ<strong>. And now the bastard is after me…..gah…..He….He doesn't know where Menklin is…..Menklin is in safe house number….**KRZZZZZZZ**. I told him….I told him to stay put until another Shield Agent makes contact…shit…he's gaining on me. There is no where for me to go GODDAMN SAND IS EVERYWHERE. Listen…..Listen…..do me a favor. Tell my kids….tell them I love…..**KRZZZZZZZ**_

* * *

><p>Suddenly the car Jack is driving is turned over and it tumbles around before the video is cut.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>War Room<strong>

"Jesus" whispered Clint looking at the video

"Do we know who or what killed him" asked Natasha turning to Fury.

"No" he stated

"Did you send in an extraction team…you know to pick up Dr. Menklin" asked Peter

"Yes I did"

"And"

"And they were all killed"

"How many teams have you sent so far?" asked Clint

"3 teams and none of them have replied back, which probably means that they are dead"

"So someone or something killed 3 Shield trained extraction teams…are you thinking it's a Meta?" asked Natasha

"That's the only explanation"

"Well this looks like a job for the Avengers...super powered enemies are their territory" said Natasha

"Normally this would be something I would send the Avengers on but unfortunately Saudi Arabia is a no costumed zone…..especially ones from America, and I need this done quietly….the Avengers attract too much attention. Whatever this Dr. Menklin knows must be worth gold and we don't need to spook whoever his employers are they might disappear before we even have a chance to find out what the hell is going on"

"And that's where we come in" said Clint with a smirk.

"Pack accordingly and be ready for anything" replied Fury walking around the table and towards the exit. The three spies watched their Boss leave the war room; they each let out a sigh and then looked at each other.

"Computer…pull up the layout of Riyadh, Saudi Arabia" said Natasha. The table glowed blue before a 3D image of the city was shown.

"Let's work up a plan" she said studying the city.

* * *

><p><strong>15 hours Later<strong>

"Kid wake up" came Clint's voice.

Peter's eyes quickly snapped open and he looked around sleepily for a second until he turned to his right and his eyes landed on Clint, who was piloting their private transport jet towards Riyadh. Peter rubbed his eyes and he looked out of the viewing screen and at the land below….more specifically the sand. For miles and miles and more miles he saw nothing but the dry coarse brown sand.

"I hate sand" came Natasha's voice. Peter turned in his seat to Natasha who was staring out of her window at the sand down below.

"What about the beach?" asked Clint

"Okay I don't hate all sand…..but God the desert" she replied leaning back in her seat.

"Well the quicker we solve this thing the quicker we can get out of the Desert" Clint replied

"Is that where we're going?" asked Peter looking through the viewing screen. Amid the sand dunes a vast and surprisingly prospering city could be seen. The city of Riyadh was surrounded by a giant stone wall that separated the city from the sand. Within the stone walls the city busy and full of life, filled with tall buildings as well, it was a regular metropolitan city in the middle of the desert.

"Yep…..the city of Riyadh, not what you expected is it"

"No. Not at all" Peter replied still staring at the approaching city.

**BEEP! BEEP! **

"What's that Clint?" asked Natasha

"Sandstorm alarm, but this is actually good for us…we can sneak into the city during the storm and save the camouflage for later". he said.

Peter, Natasha, and Clint looked through the viewing screen at the city, from the far end of the wall guarding the city a giant cloud of sand could be seen rolling in and covering the city allowing the trio of spies to sneak into the city undetected.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the Wall<strong>

Standing a few miles away from the walls that surrounded the city of Riyadh stood a familiar looking man, wearing an expensive green button down shirt with horizontal black lines, equally expensive brown pants, and black shoes. This man's name was: William Baker, but for the past few months he had been going by the name Flint Marko. Flint glanced behind himself and he looked at the giant cloud of sand that was making its way to the city. He turned his attention back to the desert floor only to see more sand in place of the sand that arisen and was currently heading to the city.

'_Damn…..I've been at this for a whole week and even with my powers, I got nothing'_ Flint thought to himself. He then held up his hand and it shifted and turned to sand. Flint Marko was once a normal man, normal in the sense that didn't always have the ability to turn his body into sand. This new ability was a recent development; a few months ago Flint was in Riker's Island doing a 20 years stretch when he was approached by a man in a suit. The man didn't give him a name just an opportunity, an opportunity to get out of jail and earn enough money to help his sickly 13 year old daughter. Flint didn't trust the man but he knew sitting in prison wasn't going to help his daughter so he reluctantly agreed. He was blindfolded and smuggled out of Riker's and he was taken to some type of lab where they did experiments on him and the results were that he could now turn himself into sand and control it at will.

**BZZZZZ! BZZZZZ!** Went the vibrations from Flint's phone, he looked down at his pants and a small section turned to sand, he reached into the sand and he pulled out a black phone and he pressed the send button.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Marko" came a light baritone voice in response.

"Who the hell is this?"

"I'm your new middle man, the other one is dead. The Boss wants to know your progress" the voice asked

"I don't have him yet and I don't have the coordinates"

"Well, the Boss won't be too happy about that now will he, does S.H.I.E.L.D. have him" asked the voice.

"No, so far there have been a few what I guess were extraction teams but they've been taken care of…..but Menklin is still in the wind"

"How hard is it to find a Russian scientist in Riyadh?"

"Well if you think it's so easy why don't you come down here and do it yourself" Flint snapped.

"Sorry Flint that sounds like grunt work….and I'm not a grunt, you are. What have you been doing this whole time?"

"I've been searching the sand to see if I can find whatever it is I'm supposed to be looking for"

"Wow that actually sounds like a good idea, but even with your powers Flint you wouldn't be able to find it….not without the coordinates" The voice said.

"So I'm finding out" Flint replied

"You need to find Menklin now and make him tell you the coordinates and then you kill that rat bastard"

"Yeah I know"

"Good, time is of the essence Flint….get busy" said the voice before the line was cut. Flint removed the phone from his ear and he glared at it. He hated taking orders from people, but he had to swallow his pride because these people, whoever he was working were the ones that were paying for his daughter's hospital bills. Flint put the phone back into his sand pocket and he looked at the endless desert in front of him. Concentrating he turned his whole body to sand and seeped into the ground.

**RUMBLE! RUMBLE!** Went a loud sound, suddenly a gigantic cloud of sand swirled up in the air, the sand cloud hovered in the air for a second until it slammed down onto the ground creating another sandstorm that blew towards the vast city of Riyadh.

* * *

><p><strong>Later- Inside the Transport<strong>

Clint, Natasha, and Peter were in the back of the transport going over their plan for what seemed liked the 100th time. There were precisely 4 safe houses located throughout the city that Shield used and they had no idea which one Jack stashed Dr. Menklin inside and not only that a mysterious killer is possibly staking out one of the safe house looking for more Shield agents to kill so they won't get their hands on Menklin. The plan was that they had no choice but to split up and search the safe houses. Peter had voiced his concerns about splitting up but Natasha quickly shot him down. Time was of the essence, each second they wasted the killer was that much closer to finding his target, not to mention they didn't know if the killer had called for back up. Their best bet was to split so they could cover more ground.

"Has the sandstorm let up yet" asked Peter leaning back in his seat.

Clint stood up and he went to the viewing screen and he looked out.

"Yeah it's starting to let up…and night is starting to roll around, that should give us some more cover" he replied turning back to him.

"Alright, let's move" said Natasha rising to her feet, she went a few paces towards the back of the transport and she grabbed three duffel bags and walked back towards her teammates and tossed them to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Safe House 54b- Financial district. <strong>

Natasha blended in with the small crowd that was standing outside of an upscale restaurant. She was dressed in a black Niqab and standing inconspicuously behind a group of women wearing the same outfit she was wearing. Natasha's eyes glanced down the alley that was up ahead from the restaurant and she quickly made her way over and turned into the alley.

She ran down the alley until she came to a door that was wedged in-between two other buildings, she then pulled out two bobby pins and proceeded to pick the lock of the door.

**CLICK! **

Natasha opened the door and she carefully entered the SHIELD safe house.

* * *

><p>Natasha turned on the lights to see an undisturbed safe house. She looked around and didn't see anything that would suggest that anyone would have been in the house for a few months to a few years.<p>

"Dammit" she whispered reaching up to her ear, "Hawkeye, I'm at the safe house in the financial district and I got nothing...you"

"Well…..I found one of the teams….not pretty" came Hawkeye's voice over the communicator.

* * *

><p><strong>Safe House 58C- <strong>

"Looks like something crushed them" said Hawkeye standing in the middle of the safe house among his fellow agents that were dead. Hawkeye bent down and inspected one of the bodies, "It looks like someone put them inside of a compressor and put it on 10, but there is no way in hell that a compressor could fit into this place"

"What else do you see in there" she asked

"Well..." he started looking around and on one of the dead and rotting bodies he saw a trail of sand, "I see sand" he stated with confusion.

"Sand" Black Widow repeated.

"Yeah….hold on something is happening, I-I…I think the sand is moving" he said taking his hand off of his ear and looking at the trail of sand and to his shock the grains of sand were actually moving. Hawkeye tilted his head and followed the trail with his eyes, the sand trail rolled off of the body and moved around the head and then it slithered across the ground. Hawkeye turned as the trail of sand moved passed him and towards the door he entered through. He looked up just as a barefoot Arabic looking man stepped into the safe house, Hawkeye saw the sand became part of the man's foot.

The two men stood there looking at each other, Hawkeye careful gripped his bow ready for anything and that's when it happened. A tendril of sand shot out of the Arabic man's chest in an attempt to skewer him, but he dove to the ground out of the way. Hawkeye in mid roll expertly grabbed an arrow of out his quiver and strung up his bow and let it fly at his attacker. The arrow struck the man in the chest and exploded bursting sand to the ground. The sand started to quickly slither across the ground and towards Hawkeye.

"Okay…..not the best plan" he said to himself. Several small sand spikes shot up and out of the sand but Hawkeye was ready and used his bow to smack the spikes away from him. A long trail of sand made its way towards Hawkeye's leg and wrapped around it and lifted him up off of the ground. The scattered sand made is way towards trail of sand and it began to take shape of a man made of sand. The 'sandman' slammed Hawkeye to the ground two times and then tossed him into the wall across the room cracking it with his back.

"Ugh…." He groaned

The sandman growled at its arm formed into a giant mallet, the creature raised its arm and thrusted it forward towards the down spy.

'_MOVE YOUR ASS BARTON!'_ he shouted in his mind. Reaching deep Hawkeye pushed himself out of the way and the giant fist mallet continued on and effortlessly smashed through the wall of the safe house. The creature pulled its fist back and geared up for another strike. Hawkeye shakily stood to his feet and faced the sand creature before him. The creature growled again and thrusted the mallet at him, He waited and the rolled out of the way and then sprung through the hole the creature created. Hawkeye grabbed two arrows from his quiver and strung them up in his bow. The sand creature poked its head through the hole and looked at him and growled again. Hawkeye wasted no time and let the arrows fly but to his surprise two holes emerged within the creatures' body and the arrows passed through harmlessly.

'_Shit….my arrows don't have any effect…now what'_ He thought but then his eyes went past the creature and towards the stove, mores specifically the gas line and that's when an idea formed in his mind, '_Please God let this work'_ he thought grabbing a special arrow from his quiver. He strung it up and he aimed at the stove's gas line and he let it fly. The sand creature followed the arrow with its sand eyes and saw it hit the gas line, making gas seep out, the arrow then gave off a few beeps. The monsters eyes widen and then turned back to Hawkeye who was diving to the ground.

**KABOOOOOOOOM!** An explosion ripped through the safe house setting it ablaze, the explosion and the fire burned and dissipated the sand creature.

Hawkeye covered his body as best as he could from the fiery debris that was raining down upon him. After a few seconds he pushed some debris off of his body and he raised his head and looked at the now burning safe house.

**KRRZZZZ** "Hawkeye…come in" **KRZZZZZ**

Hawkeye rose to his feet and he touched his ear.

"Yeah I'm here"

"What the hell happened?" she asked

"I learned what killed those Shield agents" he replied looking around making sure no one was in the area, he carefully began to limp away from the site

"What killed them" she asked

"Some type of sand meta human. He could transform himself into sand….damn near killed me"

"Did you kill him?"

"I think so"

"Do you see anyone else in the area….do you think he called for backup"

"I didn't see anyone, and I don't think he called for backup….not with his power set, he can easily handle himself, but to be on the safe side watch yourself Widow you could be under surveillance" he replied to her while coming to a stop and leaning against a wall.

"Have you heard from Spider-Man" asked Hawkeye

"No, I'm about to contact him now" she replied cutting the line with him.

Hawkeye released a breath and he looked up to the sky.

"Barely escaped that one…thanks Barney….always looking out for me" he said to himself pushing off of the wall and limping into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Across Town<strong>

Flint Marko's eyes snapped open as an eerie and strange feeling hit him like a ton of bricks. He sat up in seat and a hand went to his head, he closed his eyes and a hazy mental image of Hawkeye firing an arrow crossed his mind. He opened his eyes and quickly stood up from his seat and went towards the exit but just as reached for the knob another eerie feeling hit him. He narrowed his eyes as he could see another metal image and of someone going towards a familiar looking safe house.

'_Damn it…..Shield is here again'_ he thought to himself quickly exiting his apartment

* * *

><p><strong>Urban District<strong>

Peter walked towards a rusted metal door that belong to a beat down and rundown looking house. He looked to the left and to the right and he eyed a few civilians walking past and a few talking to each other in Arabic, nearby. He eavesdropped but he didn't hear any mention of anyone paying much attention to him. He pulled out a card and carefully slipped the card into the crack of the door. Feeling the knob on the door turn Peter smirked to himself and he quickly entered the run down looking house.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside<strong>

Peter entered the house and he immediately covered his nose.

"Jesus…..the smell" he whispered. He fumbled for the light switch and when he finally found it he turned the lights on and he recoiled, lying on the floor where his fellow Shield agents. Each of them were very dead and they looked to be crushed by some sort of compressor. He stood there for a second trying to block out the smell but it was pretty much useless, he slowly walked towards a few of the bodies and he bent down to inspect them.

"Spider-man come in, can you here me" came Black Widow's voice over his communicator, Peter reached up to his ear and answered her.

"Yeah loud and clear. My God"

"What is it?"

"Well I'm at the safe house and….I found the team of Shield Agents…and they are very dead" he said back to her covering his nose.

"Tell me something is there sand on any of the bodies" she asked.

Peter glanced down at the body he was hovering over and he looked around the body and his eyes landed on a small pile of sand.

"Yeah, there is…..how did you know that"

"Hawkeye found the same thing over at the other safe house….and he also ran into the meta-human who killed them, he was made of sand"

"Sand" Peter repeated

"Yes, but Hawkeye took care of it"

"Well then…wait hold on" said Peter

"What?" she asked

"The sand….it's moving" he replied looking down at the small pile of sand as it began to shift and slither away from the body.

"SPIDER-MAN GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" shouted Black Widow. The sand slithered towards the metal door and then under the cracks.

'_Spider sense'_ thought Peter

**BANG!** Went the metal door as it was busted off of its hinges, the door went flying and slammed into Peter knocking him back and to the ground.

"Ugh…what the hell" he groaned to himself pushing the door off his body, he glanced towards the entrance to see Flint Marko standing at the door. Flint raised his hand and it expanded into a giant fist of sand, he thrusted it forward and tried to crush Peter but he was able to roll out of the way at the last minute. The fist of sand hit the floor and left a huge dent.

'_Well…..I guess that's what killed the other teams'_ he thought quickly flipping to his feet, he pressed down on his web shooters and fired several web balls, but the balls went through Marko's chest.

"Who are you….what are you" asked Peter looking at Flint.

"Doesn't matter" Flint replied swinging his fist of sand at Peter who expertly flipped over the fist and to the ceiling.

'_Not enough room in here I gotta get outside'_ he thought looking a Flint, he then fired a few more web balls but this time he aimed at Flint's face in an attempt to distract him. The web balls impacted against Flint's face and knocked a part of face off but it quickly reformed. Flint growled and turned his whole body to sand and made a huge sand spike shoot out and to the ceiling. Peter sprung off in the nick of time just as the spike broke through the solid ceiling of the safe house; Flint retracted his body and looked around for Peter.

"Well ask and ye shall receive" he said shooting a web and pulling himself through and to the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Roof<strong>

"Spider-Man what's going on" came Black Widow's voice

"Can't talk….sand monster trying to kill me….." he started just before five giant fingers of sand burst through the roof, "WHOAH!" shouted Peter as the section he was standing on began to rise in the air. Peter's eyes widen as a giant man made of sand stood up with the section of the roof in its hand, he looked at the Sandman with wide eyes.

**CRUMBLE!** Peter looked down at the section of the roof he was standing on as he heard the crumbling; he could feel the roof being crushed. Crouching low he jumped off just as his opponent crushed the roof in its hand.

Peter landed on the ground and he turned towards the giant Sandman.

"Well….now I've seen everything" he replied taking a step back, he was getting ready to turn and run away when something burst from the ground and grabbed hold of his foot, he looked down to see a hand made of sand tightly gripping his ankle.

"Uh Oh" he said, as several other hands on sand burst through the ground grabbing hold of him and pulling him downwards towards the ground, _'Definitely not good'_ he thought to himself struggling against the sand. The giant Sandman stepped out of the safe house and towards the ground to Peter and he had a smirk across his sandy face and it only grew when he raised his foot getting ready to squish the restrained wall crawler.

"Come on spider strength" he coached.

**HONK! HONK! HONK!** Peter looked up to see a green military Jeep speeding towards him. Peter looked at the Jeep in confusion but he decided not to question it, he reached down deep and used his spider strength to break the hold the sand had over his body. The green and black jeep came speeding by and he shot a web at the side and he was yanked along.

The giant Sandman growled and then stomped after them.

* * *

><p>"Well this is turning out to be a mission from hell" Peter said to himself as he was dragged along on the ground. He was twisting all over the ground but he was able to see the sand monster stomping after them.<p>

'_Spider Sense'_ thought Peter; he suddenly jerked his body to the right just in time to avoid a hand of sand bursting from the ground trying to grab him, "That was cl….." he started before his spider sense blared to life again and he had to twist out of the way again.

The Jeep gave a lurch as it drove over a bumpy road, it then suddenly turn and it turned onto an actually street where the people of the city could see them. Most of the citizens looked on in confusion but then they started running and yelling as a giant man made out of sand turned the corner.

Peter righted himself on his web and then he quickly shot another one at the back of the jeep, using his strength he began to pull himself along the web and to the side of the vehicle.

Flint thrusted out his hand and globs of sand tired to hit the jeep, but the driver swerved out of the way. Flint did it again and managed to get one of the globs to land on the roof of the vehicle and it quickly formed into a human sized version of himself, he made his right hand form into a giant hand of sand and then reached down towards the side Peter was on and grabbed him by the waist, he brought him up and then slammed him onto the roof.

"Oomph" Peter grunted. Flint picked him up again and then he slammed him down onto the hood of the jeep, causing the driver to make the jeep swerve slightly. Flint tried to pick him up again but Peter flattened his palms onto the hood of the car using his sticking abilities. Flint tugged and tugged but Peter didn't budge. Growling to himself Flint let go of Peter and raised his fist and made it change into a giant hammer. Peter turned his head and he looked at the hammer made of sand.

"TURN! TURN!" he yelled. The driver of the jeep followed his yelling and suddenly turned the jeep. The hard turn made Flint loose his footing and go flying off of the roof of the jeep, splattering to bits of sand on the road, but when the jeep turned suddenly it began to tilt like it was going to tip over, but Peter shot a web at the side of a nearby building and he pulled with all of his might.

"ERGGH!" he grunted trying to right the jeep.

**THUD! SCREEEECH!** Went the sound of the jeeps tires hitting the asphalt and then continuing speeding through the city of Riyadh. Peter relaxed his arm and he let out a few breaths of air trying to stop his pounding heart and his aching shoulder. He quickly recovered and he looked up to see the giant Sandman still trying to catch up to them. Peter looked to the left and through the tinted glass he could make out the window to the passenger seat rolling down. He made his way over and he entered the jeep.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Jeep<strong>

"My God I…." Peter started before he got a good look at the driver. He was hopeful that the person driving the jeep was either Natasha or Clint but to his surprise it was neither of them. The person driving the Jeep was a 13 year old girl with medium length dark blonde hair, and light tan skin. Peter also saw that she was wearing a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes but attached to the soles of her tennis shoes where two blocks of wood that she was using for the pedals.

"What the hell" he said. The girl turned to him and then quickly turned back to the road, she glanced at the side view mirror to see the sand monster trying to gain on them.

"Are you with Shield" she asked almost out of breath.

"What"

"Are you with Shield…" she asked again

"Yes" he answered

"Good...hold on" she said right before she turned the jeep again. Peter turned to his own side view mirror and he saw the sandman turn the same corner and then make one of his hands turn to an axe made of sand and then swing it at the Jeep.

"DUCK!" they both yelled at the same time

**SMASH!** Went the sound of the top of the Jeep being sliced off by the sand axe.

"Jesus" whispered Peter as he and the young girl both rose up and shook the glass and sand from out of their hair. The girl turned around slightly and got a clear view of the giant Sandman, she then turned back to the road and her eyes locked onto a fire hydrant that was up ahead.

"Okay I got a plan" she said to Peter.

In the back seat of the Jeep grains of sand that spilled into the Jeep from the last attack started to draw together until it formed into another Flint Marko with his hands formed into a mallet.

'_Spider sense'_ Peter thought turning just in time to receive a hit to the shoulder. The hit knocked him through the remaining portion of his door and to the ground. Peter quickly recovered and shot a web at the bumper and once again he was being dragged behind the Jeep.

"DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!" Peter shouted hanging onto the web for dear life. As quickly as he could he began to pull himself up.

* * *

><p>Flint smirked slightly as he knocked Peter out of the Jeep, he raised the mallet and he slammed it down on the hood of the Jeep damaging the engine. The Jeep began to swerve wildly across the road and spew steam but the girl was able to keep it steady. Flint turned his eyes to her and she glanced at him. His eyes widen with horror as he gazed upon her.<p>

"W-W…." he started before a web attached itself to his back and he was yanked out of the Jeep and to the ground.

"T-Thanks…." She said as Peter climbed back into his seat.

"Yeah….no Problem" he replied.

The giant sandman had finally caught up to them and roughly grabbed the Jeep and picked it up.

"AHHHH!" shouted the girl as she fell out of the Jeep but she was able to grab hold of the door.

"HANG ON!" Peter shouted reaching for her. The girl looked down at the ground in slight fear, the blocks of wood on her feet fell off and to the ground below. She ignored her fear of heights and turned her attention back to Peter.

"NO! NOT ME THE FIRE HYDRANT! HE HATES WATER!" she shouted back using her free hand to point to the ground.

Peter looked to where she was pointing and he saw a fire hydrant.

"Damn it" he said. He quickly shot two webs at the fire hydrant and with his strength he yanked on the webs and he sent a column of pressurized water spewing everywhere. The column of water hit the giant Sandman and he began to roar in pain.

**ROAR!** went the monster, its grip on the Jeep was broken and it went falling through the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted the girl. Peter dove out of the Jeep and towards the girl, he grabbed her and shot a web at a nearby building and swung away.

**CRASH!** Sounded the Jeep hitting the ground.

* * *

><p>Peter with the girl in tow landed on the roof of a nearby building and they both witnessed the Sandman monster getting sprayed with the water and turning to mud. Clumps of mud and sand began to fall off before the sand monster toppled over and fell to ground.<p>

**BOOOOM!** Went the sound of the monster hitting the ground.

"AHHHH!" shouted the girl grabbing her head. Peter turned to her and looked at her in confusion.

"Hey….Hey are you alright" he asked.

"…yeah…..come on we gotta go before he gets better" she said turning away from the scene and walking across the rooftop.

"Hold on stop….who the hell are you" asked Peter grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around.

"My name is Sadie alright….now come on I'll answer your questions later. Let's go, we don't have much time" she replied running towards a set of stairs that would lead them to the ground below.

Peter cast a look at the giant pile of sand/mud on the ground and realized he had no choice but to trust the girl, he let out a sigh and he quickly followed behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Down Below <strong>

Dozens of citizens of the city Riyadh gathered around the giant pile of sand and mud, they were all talking amongst each other, everyone wondering where it came from, but their wondering was quickly brought to a halt when the crowd saw a section of the mud/sand pile began to move.

First it was a muddy brown hand that began to form and next came a dripping muddy head and next another brown muddy hand formed. The half-way formed Flint Marko looked around at the crowd.

"RAHHHHHHH!" he shouted at them. The sudden yell from the muddy and monstrous looking Flint Marko caused the gathered to scatter away in fright. Flint gathered as much willpower as he could and the mud and sand began to pull tighter together and a basic human outline could be seen. Concentrating even more his legs began to form and he broke away from the large mud pile and started limp away and as he was making his getaway the dry grains of sand on the ground began to drift and pull towards the limping and soggy Flint Marko.

* * *

><p><strong>Later <strong>

**SCREEEEECH! **Went the sound of a car coming to a halt. Natasha leaned over and she opened the passenger door. Hawkeye limped towards the car and he got inside and closed the door.

"What the hell took you so long" asked Clint

"Something strange there was a giant pile of mud and sand in the middle of the road holding up everything, I had to find another route" she replied

"Giant pile of sand and mud in the middle of the road…..no way that's a coincidence" he said looking at her "This has the kid written all over it"

"You're right, when I contacted him early he found the bodies of the other agents and he found sand….sand and the sand started to move and then the transmition was cut"

"Well at least we know he's probably got away, now all we have to do is find him or wait for him to communicate with us"

"My thoughts exactly" she replied

"But this concerns me….two guys who can control the sand and we're surrounded by sand" said Hawkeye

"You think there are more" she asked

"Probably"

"This is probably what Jack was trying to warn us of….a team of men that control the very sand we walk on"

"This mission just keeps getting better and better" Hawkeye replied with a dry laugh "So….we have no Menklin, A missing team member, and No leads…..now what" he asked turning to her.

Black Widow released a sigh and glanced at her teammate.

"We wait…it's the only thing we can do at this point. I have a feeling that something is about to happen"

"The famous Black Widow gut feeling"

"I've always followed my gut in situations such as these" she replied "And it's never steered me wrong"

"Of that I have no doubt, but Nat…you know how much I hate waiting around"

"Deal with it" she stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Across Town: Bar<strong>

Peter and the mysterious girl named Sadie entered the dimly lit and loud bar. Peter looked around see men and woman within the bar speaking amongst themselves in their native tongue. He turned back to his companion to see her already maneuvering her way through the bar and towards the very back where the lights got even dimmer. Peter without a word followed behind her. The two kept going until they reached a door in the very back, she reached up to the knob and gave it a twist and entered.

Peter entered through the door to see a set of steps that lead downward, he closed the door behind himself and he followed her down.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"My place. The couple that own this bar is letting me stay in the basement, all I have to do is clean up once all of the customer leave" Sadie replied to him as they kept going downwards until they reached another door. She reached up and knocked on the door three times and it instantly opened and she walked in. Peter quickly followed and he entered the room and the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Basement<strong>

Within the basement Peter saw an old cot, boxes of bottled liquor, a few chairs, a small bathroom and leaky pipes. He turned around to see to a short man with light red hair, blue eyes with glasses covering them, a pasty white complexion, and a slim build. The man was wearing a brown shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. While Peter was looking the man up and down he was doing to the same thing. The man's eyes roamed over Peter's scratched up and disheveled appearance.

"Dr. Petroliov Menklin I presume" said Peter looking at him.

"Da" he responded in a thick Russian accent "Are you from Shield"

"Yes….you can call me Spider-man" Peter replied holding out his hand. Dr. Menklin shakily reached his hand up and shook his hand.

"Where the hell have you been…I was beginning to lose hope"

"Well considering the fact there is a man who can control sand out there after you and us it's a miracle I found you at all….which brings me to my first point of interest" started Peter before turning around and facing Sadie "Who the hell are you" he asked in a serious tone.

"I told you my name is Sadie" she replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah I got that part, but how the hell did you know he was here"

"She brought me here" came Dr. Menklin's voice, Peter glanced in his direction.

"Say what"

"Da, after I lost contact with Agent Truman I waited for as long as I could in the safe house. I attempted to leave and just as I left I ran into this young lady here, who told me my life was in danger and that she could help me. At first I didn't believe her and I continued on but then I remembered that in my haste I forgot my brief case and I head back to the safe house to retrieve it and right when I retrieved it someone tired to break into the house. I was able to sneak out of the window and that when I ran into her again and she brought me here"

Peter then turned his eyes back to the girl

"Explain" he stated.

She let out a sigh and went over to the cot and sat down.

"I can't" she replied

"Why not"

"Look...you probably want me to spill my whole background to you, where I'm from, where are my parents and what not but I got news for ya…..I don't know"

"Huh…I'm not following" he replied.

"I don't know anything. I can't remember anything up to a few weeks ago. The only thing I know for certain is that my name is Sadie and…and I just have this overwhelming urge or need to help that guy over there. He told me the only way to help him was to find someone that worked for Shield"

"How did you know I was going to be at the safe house" Peter asked.

"I may have revealed to her my current situation, she did after all help me" said Dr. Menklin

"And I figured that whoever he was trying to contact would go to the place he was stashed. So I've been staking the place out" she replied

"Where did you get the Jeep From?"

"I stole it"

Peter looked at her with a curious eye, trying his hardest to figure her out but he couldn't and that frustrated him because he prided himself on being able to read people. He released a sigh and was about to turn when another question popped into his mind.

"How did you know that sand guy chasing us hated water?" he asked looking at her.

"Uh hello..…Science 101 sand and water don't mix" she replied with a straight face.

"It's actually Oil and Water that doesn't mix….mostly because water molecules are Polar and Oil molecules are non-polar, but I get what you're saying" he replied.

Peter scrunched his eyes up at her and they stared at each other for a long minute until he reached up to his ear.

"Black Widow, Hawkeye….this is Spider-man come in over" he said

**KRZZZZ **came the static.

"Dammit" he whispered taking the communicator out of his ear, he held it up his face and he could see some sand on it, so he figured it was jammed because of the sand. He walked over to one of the boxes of liquor and he dragged it over to a chair and then he sat down.

"Dr. Menklin have a seat" he said gesturing to the other chair. Dr. Menklin nodded and went over and sat down in front of Peter who was taking apart his communicator.

"Okay, Please tell me….what the hell is going on"

"First before I do that I want to know what Shield is offering for the information that I have"

"Depends on the intel"

"Oh I think Shield will want to hear what I have to say"

"Let's hear it"

"Deal first"

"Look Doc….right now I'm the only thing standing in front of you and death. How long do you think you'll be able to last down here? Hmm. I'm your ticket out of her but before I do anything I have to know the full scope of what's going on" said Peter seriously while looking into Dr. Menklin's tired eyes. Menklin tightened his lips and then he released a sigh and rubbed his neck.

"Fine, Okay you win. I'll tell you. I suppose I should probably start at the beginning. The story starts 5 years ago. My Wife, Dr. Elaina Menklin and I were Researchers; our field of research was Signals and Energy wave phenomena that happen on the earth. A few weeks before there was an ice cap that melted and it was then we detected a strange energy pattern that contradicted the energy waves in that area. So, we formed an expedition and went in search of the energy source and deep beneath the snow….buried, frozen for what may have been decades was a rather large alien spacecraft" said Dr. Menklin with wide eyes.

"Alien Spacecraft" Peter repeated with raised eyebrows.

"You do not believe me?" Dr. Menklin replied letting out a breath

"Doctor trust me I've seen enough weird stuff in this world to believe what you're saying, keep going" Peter responded.

"Okay. Well, our expedition team discovered the alien ship and we decided to call a transport team to dig it out and take back to our lab, but…..the people that came for us were not our usual contacts. Theses men and women come and kill all the members of our expedition, everyone except me and my wife. They kidnap us and take us to another facility"

"Did they say anything?" asked Peter while emptying the sand out of the electronics of his communicator.

"Da, there was a woman who was in charge of the facility. On our first day there she told us…that we are now employees of the new rising world order"

"Did she give her name or a name to put with this new rising world order?"

"No. In the five years my wife and I were there we never received any names from her. These people were careful"

"Damn"

"But their hired guns were not" Dr. Menklin said "At the facility my wife and I would hear whispers from the people guarding us, they talked of a man or a Goblin"

"A Goblin"

"Da. Some used to say he was a fallen God taking the form of a man, and the others used to say he was a Demon, trying to make the earth his new home. They whispered that he had green skin and yellow glowing eyes. They would also say that if you looked him in the eyes he would steal your soul"

"Are these grown men and women or are they kids my age" came Sadie's voice.

"Get back to the story Doctor" said Peter.

"Right. So for the next 2 years my wife and I analysis this space craft and it blows anything we've ever seen to dust. To this day I still do not fully understand the energy reading we obtained from the spacecraft….it was magnificent. Another 2 years pass and finally we were able to open the ship and inside we found the skeletal remains of some type of creature and we also found the power source to the ship"

"Power source" Peter repeated while putting his communicator back together and then putting it in his ear.

"Da. Sadie my briefcase please"

Sadie stood up from the cot and reached under the pillow and pulled out a silver briefcase and took it over to him. He took it and the opened it and grabbed a photo and gave it to Peter. The photo was very fuzzy and it was in black and white but he could make out a ring with strange symbols all over it.

"A ring" Peter stated in confusion

"A ring beyond any scientific understanding the earth has to offer. The amount of energy this ring is emitting…is….is inconceivable. A ring of absolute Power"

"And now this Goblin character has it. This isn't good"

"And it gets worse"

"How?"

"Well once we were able to identify the unique energy signature that the ring was giving off…..We…..We discovered that there are nine more similar signatures on the planet" said Dr. Menklin staring into Peter's eyes.

"You mean….you mean there are 9 more alien rings….making what….Ten rings. There are ten alien rings of immeasurable power on earth is that what you're telling me"

"Da. Once we found out my wife and I agreed that we couldn't let whoever was in control get hold of these rings, so we devised a plan to escape but….the first plan didn't go so well and they captured my wife and forced me to tell them about the other rings, but they ended up killing her anyway…but that didn't stop me from trying again"

"This is where we come in, you contacted Shield. Why here though"

"I told them I was able to locate one of the rings using the energy signature and it led me here to Saudi Arabia"

"Do they have a way of tracking it" asked Peter

"No, before I left the facility I sabotaged the method for tracking the energy signature of the other rings"

"Good. Alright…so another ring is here in the city"

"No…not in the city….somewhere out there…..in the sand"

"Great, but you don't know where" said Peter rubbing his eyes.

"Well I didn't…." started Dr. Menklin

**KRZZZZZ** "Spider-Man come in" **KRZZZZZ**

Peter reached up to his ear and hit his communicator.

"Widow….Widow I'm here" he responded.

"Br-eak-ing…..up…..c-can't h-hear"

Peter looked around the cement basement and figured it was the reason for the bad transmition. He stood up from his seat and he looked at his two companions.

"Listen I'm going outside to talk with my team I'll be right back alright…..don't move"

"Where would we go" Sadie replied looking at him.

Peter shook his head and rolled his eyes, he then started for the door that would take him towards the bar and where he hoped he could get better reception.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

Flint leaned against a wall and he slid down to the ground. He body had reformed into its regular human state thanks in part to the stray dry grains of sand in the sandy city of Riyadh. He took a deep breath and then put his hand to head; he had a look of confusion on his face as his mind drifted back to the encounter earlier in the evening with Peter and the girl helping him. An image of her flashed across his mind and he wondered just what the heck was going on.

"It couldn't be….that's impossible" he said to himself closing his eyes tightly. An image of the girl passed across his mind again only this time she was in the hospital with tubes sticking out of her mouth, but just as the memory came in left him and it was replaced with a clear view of Dr. Petroliov Menklin the person he was after. Flint's eyes snapped open and he was even more confused.

"What the hell" he whispered, but then a look of realization struck him and he realized what was going on. Flint closed his eyes again and the image of Dr. Menklin came in even clearer, it looked like he was sitting in a chair talking to the guy he was fighting, suddenly the guy stands up and he goes towards a door.

He opens his eyes and then he stands up.

"Where are you…tell me where are you" he said under his breath, he narrowed his eyes and poured all of his concentration into finding their location and an image of the bar flashed in his mind, "I know that place" he said.

Flint took a deep breath and concentrated again, his body turned to sand and began to swirl up into a cloud of sand and it floated away.

* * *

><p><strong>Basement <strong>

"Ow" whispered Sadie putting a hand to her head.

"You okay" asked Dr. Menklin turning to her.

She didn't respond right away she continued to sit on her cot with her hand to her head, suddenly an image of herself smiling and laughing with Flint Marko passed across her mind.

"Uh….yeah, I'm….uh…I'm fine. Nothing to worry about" she replied to him.

"Okay"

She leaned her back against the wall and she looked at Menklin.

"Hey"

"What?" he asked

"You know where the ring in the sand is don't you" she stated

"Maybe" he replied with a smirk "I was about to tell our friend that but I can wait until he contacts his superiors" he replied

"I hope this guy is legit and he can truly help you"

"Me too little one…me too"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

Standing by himself across the street in a shadow area where no one could see him stood Peter talking to his teammates. He had just finished telling them everything Dr. Menklin had stated to him.

"Ten Alien Rings of Power" Black Widow repeated

"What is this Goddamn Lord of the Rings" came Hawkeye's flippant response to the news.

"Do you believe him Peter" asked Black Widow

"Yeah, I was watching his eyes the whole time, the eyes don't lie this guy is desperate and come on Ten Rings of enormous power….in our line of work its not that farfetched….have you got my signal yet"

"We in route now…we're on our way just sit tight and we'll be there in 2 minutes" replied Hawkeye.

"We'll be waiting….Spider-Man out" he said ending the connection. Before he even took a single step his spider sense blared to life. He instinctively looked up to see a cloud of sand diving towards the bar.

"NO!" he shouted running over just as the sand smashed through the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Basement<strong>

"You should have told him the coordinates before he…" Sadie started.

**BOOOOM!** Went the sound of the sand smashing through the roof. Sadie was tossed back and Dr. Menklin fell to the ground. He let out a sigh of pain and he looked up to see a section of the cement roof break apart and head right for him

"AHHHHHH!" he shouted right before the slab of cement fell on top of him.

* * *

><p>Sadie fanned away some of the dust and sand drifting in the air and her eyes looked up to see a hole in the roof; she then looked down to see a cement slab crushing Dr. Menklin.<p>

"NOOOO!" she shouted running over to him. The slab was on his chest and blood was gushing from his mouth, "Hold on….I'm gonna get you out….hold on" she said frantically trying to lift the slab but she couldn't.

"Guh…..uh…." the dying researcher gasped.

"NO! Don't die on me…..I-I-I…promised I would protect…." She started before her eyes locked with his.

"32….51'….79.122 East" he said in a strained voice.

"What I don't…." she started before Dr. Menklin gave a gasp and died in her arms. Sadie started down at the dead scientist in her arms with wide eyes.

Behind her a cloud of sand began to descend through the hole and it form into Flint Marko.

He carefully walked towards Sadie who he could hear softly sobbing.

"Sadie" he said, she turned her teary hate filled eyes to him.

"MURDERER!" she shouted to him. He looked at her and a small twinge of guilt began to creep up into him.

"No Sadie you don't understand…"

"STOP SAYING MY NAME LIKE YOU KNOW ME! YOU DON"T KNOW ME!" she roared at him.

"I know you better than you think…its time for you to come home" he said holding out his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" she replied standing up quickly and backing away from Flint

"Yes you are….you've done enough now come on"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted turning and running towards the door, she pushed it open and tried to run up the stairs but a tendril of sand wrapped around her ankle making her fall.

"Oomph" she grunted hitting the stairs. She turned to see Flint walking into view.

"You're coming whether you like it or not" he said to her

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled and to her surprise something happened. She looked down at her chest and a fist made of sand rocketed out of her chest and smacked Flint directly in the face bursting sand everywhere and making the sand around her ankle loosen. Sadie looked on in horror as the sand retracted back into her chest. She grabbed her chest in slight fright and amazement, but she couldn't dwell on it because Flint was pulling himself together.

**BANG!**

Sadie turned to the door at the top of the stairs to see Peter standing there.

"COME ON!" he shouted.

Sadie nodded her head and ran up the steps as fast as she could.

Flint reformed and he watched her run up the steps.

"SADIE!" he shouted forming himself into a sand cloud and flying up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

Peter with Sadie in tow ran outside, the other patrons of the bar were running out as fast as they could as well shouting in Arabic.

'_Clint, Natasha…..where are you'_ he thought looking in the sky.

"We have to go" Sadie said to him

"Yeah I know I'm working on it" he replied to her.

**BOOOM!** Peter and Sadie turned to the cloud of sand burst through the remaining portion of the roof form into the giant Sandman again.

"Not this again" said Peter looking at the Sandman, his head looked to the left and the right and the down at Peter and Sadie. He held up his hand and quickly reached for them but suddenly high powered bullets began to reign down upon him.

"RAHHHHHH!" he shouted.

Sadie looked up to see a sleek silver hover ship flying over head shooting at the monster.

"What is that?"

"Our ride" he stated reaching up to his ear and hitting his communicator "Guys we're down here"

"Yeah we see you we're gonna fly low" replied Hawkeye

Peter grabbed Sadie by the waist.

"Hey!"

"Hold on" he said.

The transport fired two rockets and the giant Sandman.

**KABOOOOM!** The Sandman exploded in a shower of fire and sand. The transport then circled around and flew very low. Peter saw them coming and they were coming fast, as they passed over them he shot a web and it attached to the hull. Peter and Sadie were pulled along on the web and up into the air.

Flint concentrated and he suppressed the fire that was burning him allowing his face of sand to form again. He looked around and then up to see Spider-man and Sadie hanging by the web and flying off.

He growled to himself and formed into a cloud of sand again and he began to follow after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Transport<strong>

"You must be Sadie" came Black Widow's voice turning to their guest.

"Yeah, I am….who are you?"

"Call me Black Widow"

"And I'm Hawkeye. Nice to meet you"

"Where is Dr. Menklin" asked Black Widow

"He's dead" Sadie replied in a low tone, she hung her head

"Well that's just fantastic" Hawkeye said "Now what"

"The Operation is over. We found Dr. Menklin and we got the intel from him, We have a name for this shadow organization, and we found out what killed the Shield extraction teams"

"What about the ring" came Sadie's voice looking at each of them.

"What about it?" asked Black Widow

"Don't you guys need to get it before they do"

"We don't know where it is and neither do they" she replied

"Wrong…..I know where it is; before Dr. Menklin died he gave me the coordinates"

"What! He said he didn't know where it was" Peter interjected

"No...your communicator interrupted him before he could tell you the coordinates" she replied.

"I don't know who this kid is but I like her" said Hawkeye with a smirk

Black Widow looked at Sadie with a strong gaze; she was debating what to do in her mind. They had completed their mission but their mission yielded a new threat one they could stop in its track if they could locate this supposed alien ring of power.

"I say we go for it" came Hawkeye's voice "They have one right…..we need one, just to see what kind of power these things have"

"I second" stated Peter looking at her.

Black Widow let out a sigh and ran a hand through red hair.

"I agree as well" she replied "….alright young lady tell me the coordinates"

* * *

><p><strong>Down Below<strong>

The cloud of sand was still drifting through the crisp night air but it was drifting very lowly. The citizens nearby looked up in amazement as they saw a flying cloud of sand, but Flint paid them no mind, his focus was solely on following the flying vehicle in the sky. The cloud of sand neared the wall that separated the city from the unrelenting desert, the cloud pulled up and flew over the wall; the sand then flew downwards and dove into the coarse sand of the Arabian Desert.

Feeling his powers growing stronger now that he was in the sand, Flint made a giant head of sand rise up, he took a deep breath and relished in feeling of his restored powers, he then looked upwards, he saw the sleek transport suddenly make a sharp right turn and rocket through the night air and further into the Desert. Flint smirked and made his giant head sink back into the sand, but it was replaced by a giant shark fin. Like a shark hunting its prey in the ocean Flint quickly swam through the sand after the speeding flying ship intent on killing the Shield agents and reclaiming a part of himself that was missing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>End Chapter: Read and Review: <span>Hey Readers it's me Nomad88 back with the closing comments. Hello all I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I hope that it was worth the wait. I know, I know it's been a long time since I updated this story and I apologize for that, it was because I wanted to get two major and long story arcs out of the way in my TSA: Amazing Spider-Man story and my Batman Beyond Story. Anyway, I hope you readers enjoyed the debut of Flint Marko aka Sandman, also I hope you all are intrigued by the mystery that's going on, a mystery that's going to play a big part in this story. A special treat to everyone who is enjoying this story, another update is coming soon and that's going to be the end of this second arc and then we'll get into the next arc and also the scheduling for each of my stories should be back to norm for anyone wondering. Well, my loyal readers that ends this update, if you have any questions, comments or concerns I urge you to either leave them in a review( writer's fuel) or send me a message and I'll get back to you ASAP….this is Nomad88 saying Later…**

**Ps: If you haven't checked out my profile page I added some stories to my tentative projects list, I would really appreciate it if you readers would give it a look and give me your thoughts…thanks, this is me saying Later….**

**Next up: Sand Castles part 2**


	8. Sand Castles Part 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN these CHARACTERS, I repeat I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS. In fact all CREDIT goes directly to MARVEL, STAN LEE, and of course DISNEY, they are the owners THEY OWN everything. I am not making any money off of this story. No money is being exchanged or handed to me in any way, so I ask politely to please DO NOT SUE ME! I have no money at all…..really I don't. I'm broke, thanks, now on with the story. **

**Hey Readers it's me again back with another chapter in Secret Warrior: Spider-Man, again I hope everyone is enjoying this story and the newest arc. I'm not gonna do much more talking I'm gonna let you readers READ, REVIEW (A writer's fuel) and perhaps the most important ENJOY….**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Sand Castles part 2<strong>

**13 years ago: New York Penitentiary: Upstate New York**

William Baker took a deep breathe of the mid-summer New York air; he savored the smell of fresh air. He let a smile graces his face as he turned and he looked at the prison behind him, he had finally been released from prison. He was sent in for armed Robbery, he and a few others were caught trying to rob an armored car but the plan when south and he ended up getting putting in prison. He had served 5 years of a 10 year sentence; he was being released on parole for good behavior. William continued to look at the prison, but he suddenly turned when he heard honking from a car. He glanced down the road and he saw an old, small and ugly yellow car pulling up towards him, William's smile only grew as he recognized the person driving the car.

The driver's door open and a woman in her mid-fifties with long curly graying brown hair, slightly wrinkled skin, and a slim build got out of the car. She had on black shades, red lipstick and a cigarette in her mouth; she was wearing a tight blue sweater, red pants, and black shoes.

"MY BOY!" the woman shouted running around the car and grabbing William and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Hi Ma" William replied hugging her back. William's mother kissed him on the cheek and then looked her son in the eyes.

"How are ya?"

"I'll be better once we leave this place"

"I hear that Willie…..hey hold I got someone that wants to meet ya" she said hurrying over to the yellow car. She went towards the backseat and opened the door. She reached into the car and it looked like she was unhooking something. William's eyes widen with joy as his mother retrieved a baby from the backseat, she brought the tiny human over to him and put him into his arms.

"Oh My God" William said in a whisper as he held his baby daughter in his arms for the first time.

"She has your eyes Willie" said his mother with pride

William looked into the baby girls eyes and he smiled, the girl in his arms looked at him with confusion for a second before a smile graced her chubby cheeks. William looked up at his mother.

"What's her name" he asked joy evident in his voice.

"I named her Sadie after my mother…Sadie Francine Baker" his mother replied, "Do you like it"

"Ma it's the most beautiful name in the world" he said with pride and joy.

"Glad ya like it…come on, I gotta cake at the house waitin on ya" she said going back towards the driver's side.

William with his daughter Sadie in his arms walked over to the passenger's side and he carefully got into the car.

William's mother started up the ugly yellow car and they drove off. As they were driving Williams glanced out of his window, looking at the Penitentiary for what he hoped would be the final time. His mother glanced at him and she took a drag of her cigarette and blew out the smoke.

"Listen to me Willie…this is the last time I wanna pick you from prison ya understand, this is it"

"I know Ma, and I promise you it is"

"I want you to keep your nose out of trouble"

"I promise I will"

"You know your father was full of promises too…." She started.

"Don't compare me to him Ma. I keep my promises and I'm telling you right now. That I promise….this was my last stint in Prison. From here on out I'm legit, especially since I got this little girl to take care of….isn't that right Sadie" he replied with conviction.

"I'm happy to hear that Willie….I am"

"…..have you heard from…..Trish" he asked.

"Not since that Bitch dropped your daughter there off on my door step. Goddamn it Willie I told you about her the first day you brought her home…what did I say"

"Ma"

"I said Willie, she's the type of girl you need to stay away from…she gonna break ya heart"

"You were right…..is that what you wanna hear Ma"

"Ya damn right"

"Okay you were right about Trish…..she was no good, but without her though….you and I wouldn't have Sadie. So at least some good came out of that relationship" he replied turning his eyes back to his daughter.

"Pfft…the only good thing that broad has ever done in her life probably"

"You're mostly likely right about that but you know Ma, I…I don't even want to talk about her anymore. I'm puttin her and my past behind me and it's gonna stay there, right now I'm focused on the future and from where I'm sitting….the future is looking bright" he said to his mother while slightly bouncing his smiling baby girl.

"That it does Willie…that it does" she replied smiling at her son.

* * *

><p><strong>8 years Later: <strong>

William Baker pulled on the controls of the tractor and made the large machine reverse. He was currently employed as a construction worker and he had been one for the past couple of years, and to his surprise he found that he enjoyed the work.

"QUITING TIME!" came the loud voice of the man in charge, Mr. Delmos. William turned his head and saw his boss standing a few feet away with a bull horn. William hit the brake on the tractor and he turned the machine off and he let out sigh. Today was the last day of work. He and many others were being let go because of cut backs, but the real reason was because they were too expensive. William knew for a fact Mr. Delmos was firing them and then he would turn around and hire cheaper workers. A few of the workers confront Mr. Delmos about it and he told them it was just business. He then told them that he would allow them to work the rest of the week and receive their regular paycheck and a slight bonus at the end as a sorry and thanks for your hard work. Needless to say none of the workers being let go were particularly happy but as it stood there was nothing they could do but stand there and take it. William got out of the tractor and he began his final trek through the construction site of the building they were building. He walked towards Mr. Delmos who had a dozen white envelopes in his hand.

"Baker…..Baker…Baker…..here we go" said Mr. Delmos handing him his final paycheck.

"Thanks" William grumbled

"Hey don't be like that, times are tough on everyone….this wasn't an easy decision" his Boss stated.

"I'll be sure to tell my bill collectors and my landlord of how hard this decision was for you" William snapped snatching the paycheck. He sighed and began to walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Brooklyn, New York<strong>

William walked down street heading towards his small apartment that he shared with his mother and his 8 year old daughter. William let out a sigh as he went up the steps, heading towards the fourth floor.

He came to a stop in front of the door 422 and he put his key inside and opened it.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside his Apartment<strong>

William stepped into his apartment.

"DADDY!" came an excited voice. A smile formed on William's tired face as he saw his daughter running towards him.

"Hey…there's my girl" he replied lifting her up and hugging her.

"..."started Sadie firing off question after question, which only made William smile even bigger.

"Whoa slow down sweet pea, one question at a time" he replied to her carrying her over to the small kitchen where he saw his mother cooking. She looked the same only her hair was more grayish than brown.

"Hi Ma" he said going over to her and kissing her on the head.

"Hi sweetie, how was work" she asked

"Ah you know work was work right" he replied

"How was your day daddy" asked the young Sadie again

"It's better now that I get to see you sweet pea" he said.

"Have a seat dinner will be ready in a second" said his mother before letting out a few deep coughs.

"I told you to stop smoking ma" William said over his shoulder as he and Sadie went over to the small table that had a few plates and utensils already set up.

"How was your day at school Sadie" asked William.

"It was….." she started again but was interrupted by an even heavier fit of coughing from her grandmother. The two turned their heads in concern as she continued to cough and cough hard.

"Ma are you alright" asked William setting his daughter down.

"Yeah…_**cough**_…..Willie…_**cough, cough, cough**_, I'm fine, I just need some water" she replied hoarsely while reaching for a cup. She turned on the water and got herself a cup of water. William looked at her with concern eyes, but then they widen when he saw his mother drop her glass. He saw her sway on her feet and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

**THUD!** Went the sound of his mother hitting the floor.

"MA!" he shouted running over to her prone body.

"GRANDMA!" shouted Sadie running over.

William shook his mother in an attempt to wake her up.

"GRANDMA! GRANDMA!" shouted Sadie at the top of her lungs. William looked up and took her by the shoulders.

"Baby listen to me calm down, calm down and go get me the phone…hurry up" he said quickly.  
>Sadie nodded her head and ran to get the phone; she quickly came back and handed it to him. He grabbed the phone and immediately dialed 911.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Later: Hospital<strong>

William and Sadie were sitting in the waiting room both in their own worlds when the Doctor came out to talk to them.

"Mr. Baker" he called out.

"Stay here" he said to Sadie getting up from his seat and going over to the Doctor, "How is she Doc…what happened"

"Mr. Baker, I'm sorry to inform you that your mother has passed on"

"Oh God" said William under his breath, he ran a hand through his brown hair and then rubbed his eyes, "Jesus….what did she die of"

"She died of a Brain Aneurysm"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's when the artery walls in the brain weaken and swell like a balloon with blood. Once this balloon reaches a certain size in could pop causing blood to hemorrhage into the brain and ultimately causing death".

"Could this have been prevented?"

"Maybe…..I read your mother's chart she hasn't been to see a Doctor in over 20 years"

"She never trusted them" William replied

"Sometimes though Aneurysms are genetic, so I would advise you to get yourself checked out. I'm sorry for your loss"

"…yeah…..me too" William replied rubbing the back of his neck. He let out a sigh and he turned to his daughter who was looking down at the ground, slowly William began to make his way over to her, he kneeled down so he was eye level with her and he could see into her sad eyes.

"Grandma is dead isn't she" she asked in a low voice.

"….yeah sweet pea she is. But not to worry though…she's in a better place" he added.

"In heaven?" asked Sadie

"You bet she's in heaven"

A few tears began to roll down Sadie's face.

"Good" she replied "Will we ever see her again"

"One day sweet pea….one day…but in the meantime, it's just gonna be you and me" he replied.

Sadie got out of her seat and wrapped her little arms are her father's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Promise me Daddy that you'll never leave me"

"I promise baby…..I promise, and I always keep my promises."

* * *

><p><strong>4 years later- Softball field <strong>

William Baker stood in the stands of the small softball field surrounded by other parents, who were shouting the names of their daughters. They were all watching them playing an intense softball game. William had a look of pride on his face as he saw his daughter standing on first base. The bases were loaded and her team needed three points to win the game. He continued to watch her closely and his smile could only widen as he saw the looked of competitiveness cross her features.

* * *

><p><strong>First base <strong>

Sadie stood on the base trying to anticipate what was going to happen; the team of girls they were going against were very good, the second best team in the league, if they could beat them that meant they had a shot at the championship.

Sadie looked at her teammates that were on the base and she saw them cringe when Monica took her spot at bat.

Monica was good in the outfield but when it came to bat, she wasn't very good, but this was an important game and they needed her to hit it down the middle.

"COME ON MONICA!" Sadie shouted trying to cheer her teammate on. She started to clap her hands when all of a sudden she got this massive headache. A hand went to her head as a feeling of disorientation and dizziness; she shook her head trying to make it stop but that didn't help. She looked up only to see two of everything.

**CRACK!** Went the sound of the bat hitting the ball. Sadie looked to see the softball go flying, shaking her head she could see her teammates begin to run. Gathering her might she forced her vision to right itself and she made her feet move. Sadie ran towards second base, and rounded the base and headed for third and she eyed home base. She could hear her teammates tell her to stop but she ignored them and ran as fast as she could. Sadie dashed down the line and towards the base, she vaguely saw the catcher catch a ball, following her instincts she dove to the ground and slid towards the base.

"SAFE!" shouted the Umpire.

* * *

><p>William jumped up for joy as he saw his daughter slide in for home and win the game for the team. He and the other parents stepped off of the bleachers and headed for the gate. He made his way through the gate and he saw his daughter smiling amongst her friends as they patted her on the shoulder and hugged her. William caught his daughter's eyes and they both made their way to each other but just as they neared Sadie suddenly fell to the ground and began to shake and convulse. A look of horror crossed William's face seeing his daughter on the ground shaking; he immediately dropped to his knees and cradled her in his arms.<p>

"SADIE! SADIE! SADIE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present- Arabian Desert- Shield Transport- 11:45pm <strong>

"SADIE!" shouted Peter

"Huh" came Sadie's voice. She looked around in confusion for a second before she remembered where she was, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Spider-man were looking at her curiously. Sadie shook her head, she didn't know what was going on, one minute she was sitting in her seat and the next she was in some type of memory but the only thing about the memory was that she was looking at herself and it seemed like the events were being seen through someone else's perspective and not her own.

"Are you okay?" asked Peter looking at her

"…..Yeah….I'm fine" she replied.

"Okay kid tell me the coordinates again" Hawkeye called out.

"32….51'….and 79.122 east" she repeated.

Hawkeye nodded his head and he looked at the coordinates on the transports' computer screen. He tilted the controls and made the transport fly towards the right.

"Hey I just thought of something" said Hawkeye.

"What?" asked Black Widow taking a seat in the co-pilot's chair.

"We're all so gun-ho about finding this….whatever we're supposed to find but what happens when we get to the coordinates"

"I'm not following" she said.

"Look out of the window Nat….what do you see"

"…..Sand" she stated catching onto what he was implying. Whatever they were looking for would be buried under the sand, but they had no way of knowing how deep it was buried or even if they would be able to dig it up, "Hey, did Dr. Menklin mention how deep this spacecraft would be buried" asked Black Widow while turning around.

"No" Peter and Sadie answered at the same time.

**(**Perfect**)** Black Widow responded in Russian.

* * *

><p><strong>Down Below. <strong>

Unknown to the spies in the transport, a giant shark fin made of sand was following them as they flew through the air. Flint had them in his sights and he wasn't going to lose them, but as he was following them a random memory flashed through his mind. It was a bittersweet memory, one of the happiest days of his life but also one of the saddest. His daughter Sadie's softball game, he could remember the joy in her eyes as she was surrounded by her friends cheering and chanting her name for stealing the base and scoring the last point. Flint remembered just when he was bout to hug her she collapsed to the ground and she started seizing. He remembered the absolute fear that ran through his body as he saw her convulsing uncontrollably, but the sight of her seizing didn't compare to what came after.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback- Almost two years ago<strong>

A red eyed William Baker stood in front of an x-ray on his daughter Sadie's skull.

"A Brain Tumor….. the size of an orange" he repeated in an almost whisper like voice, "Jesus"

"I'm sorry Mr. Baker" said the Doctor standing next to him.

"I-I-I don't understand….she had a check up not to long ago…why didn't' anyone catch it then" he asked in a slightly elevated voice.

"I'm not sure Mr. Baker….did she have an x-ray at her last check up?"

"No"

"Then that's why" he replied in a soft voice.

"Doctor…..please…..please tell she's going to be okay" said William in an almost desperate like voice.

"I-I wish I could Mr. Baker….but your daughter, she's not in a good place. As of now the Tumor is too big to operate on if she were to have surgery she would not make it. Our only option now is to go through with the Chemotherapy in hopes that it will either A…kill the malignant tumor or cause a significant reduction in the malignant cells to where we can do surgery"

"…..Okay…..let's do it then, let's do that"

"I must warn you though that Chemotherapy is not a 100 percent guarantee, your daughter has a chance but it's a slim chance."

"That's all she needs, my daughter is tough she can beat this" said William rubbing his eyes trying to beat back the tears.

"Well then Mr. Baker we should get started right awya then" the Doctor replied with a sad smile. William nodded his head.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later<strong>

"Goddamn it" whispered William tossing another bill among the pile of bills on kitchen table. It's been 2 months since Sadie was diagnosed with a brain tumor and two months since her treatments began. William leaned back in his seat and rubbed his face, so far there has been the bare minimum of size change of the tumor, which not only frustrated William but it also angered him. It angered because everyday was a day he had to watch the one person that he loved most in the world die a bit by bit each day. The chemotherapy had turned her once beautiful tan skin into a pale white color, most of her hair had fallen out but some of the more stubborn strands still remained, and his once activate daughter had been reduced to slow sluggish movement. It absolutely killed William to see his daughter in this state, at night he would pray to God asking him to heal his daughter, that he would do anything to see his daughter well again but so far there hasn't been any response, which only added to his anger.

William looked down at the bills again; Sadie's treatments in no way, shape or form came cheap. The amount of money needed for the treatments would soon put him under. He was able to find himself another construction job, but it wasn't enough, not enough for something like this, he let out another sigh. He looked up to see Sadie limping out of her room.

"Dad" she said in a weak voice.

"Hey sweet pea…what are you doing up" he asked standing up and going to her.

"I can't sleep…..can I watch TV until I get sleepy" she asked looking at him.

"Sure" he replied helping her over to their dingy couch. He went to their modest television and he turned it on and the first thing they saw was a news report

* * *

><p><em><strong>TV:<strong>_

_**Reporter: **Good evening New York this is Chet Michelson bringing you the evening news. If you're just joining us our top story tonight involves a raging fire that dominated an apartment complex on the Westside of Manhattan. Fire fighters reported that there were at least a dozen people trapped on the top floor and they would have died if it wasn't for the timely intervention of New York's own mysterious vigilante/heroine/menace the Amazing Arachne. As you can see on the screen Arachne's intervention saved the lives of dozens of individuals which no doubt added to her stance as a heroine….a force for good in this city. Although there are some that feel differently, we take you now to an earlier interview with editor and chief of the Daily Bugle: J. Jonah Jameson….._

* * *

><p>"Uh…change it Dad, I hate it when that guy talks bad about Arachne….she's awesome" said Sadie.<p>

"Oh you like her huh" asked William with a smile

"Of course Dad, she's one of my favorite heroes"

"What about me?" asked William glancing down at his daughter.

"I said she was one of my favorite heroes…..my favorite is you" she replied

"Oh Sweet pea you're gonna make me cry" he said with a smile

"If you do dad you're gonna lose tough guy points"

"Well I wouldn't want that now would…" he started before Sadie broke out into a fit of violent coughs. She kept coughing and coughing and on her last cough she removed her hand from her lips to see blood.

"Oh My God" said William standing up. He went and grabbed her some tissue and he grabbed his keys. He handed her the tissue and then scooped her up in his arms and headed for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

"Mr. Baker her condition has worsened…the chemotherapy has weakened her body and she has caught pneumonia….we need to keep her here for observation….we've put her in a medically induced coma" the Doctor said to him, but while he was talking William turned away from him and he looked through the window and at his daughter who had tubes sticking out of her mouth.

"How long" he asked rubbing his neck, "Do you need to keep her here"

"I don't know just yet….could be days, could be months"

"And how much is that gonna cost me" Asked William again slightly balling up his fist.

"Mr. Baker cost should be the furthest thing from you mind right now….."

"How the hell can cost be away from my mind when every other day I'm getting a Goddamn bill from you guys" he snapped at the Doctor. William was beginning to crack at the seams, the pressure and pain was beginning to take its toll.

"Mr. Baker…." Started the Doctor.

"HOW MUCH!" he shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Standing outside of the Hospital smoking a cigarette was William Baker. He had quit smoking long ago, but with what's been going on in his life smoking didn't seem like a bad idea. He took a long drag and he let the nicotine calm his sporadic nerves, but the calmer he felt the more he began to think and the more he began to panic. His daughter was circling the drain….she was on death's door and so far there was nothing he could do, it was out of his hands a fact that he hated more than anything. Taking another long and slow drag William flicked his cigarette away and he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and he took another one. He quickly lit it and he took another drag.

'_What am I going to do' _he thought to himself. As he was standing there thinking to himself about his situation he didn't notice a very large man exited the Hospital. The large man pulled his jacket closer to his body and he looked at William from the side and saw that he had cigarettes, so he made his way over to him.

"Hey buddy…do you mind if I….."started the large man before he got a good look at William, "Flint…..Flint Marko is that you" came the large man's voice in surprise.

Flint Marko was the name that William used to go by when he was running around with bad crowd….it was a name that was associated with everything bad in his life and it was a name he had gladly given up for the quiet life with his daughter and mother.

"O'Hirn" William replied looking at the large man with wide eyes.

Alex O'Hirn was Flint Marko's old partner in crime. When Flint was in the game O'Hirn was his go to man for muscle. They briefly embraced each other before O'Hirn stepped back and got a look at his old friend.

"Man it's like looking at a ghost what happened to you Flint?"

"Ah after that last stint I got out of the life. What are you doing here?" he asked

"Check it out" said O'Hirn. He lifted up his shirt and showed William a long scar going across his broad muscular chest that had stitches.

"Jeez" whispered William looking at the stitches.

"I know…..hurts like hell but I'm used to pain. Come on let's go, I'm not even supposed to be out here" said O'Hirn

"I-I can't….my daughter is there, she's sick"

"All the more reason for us to drink" O'Hirn replied wrapping an arm around William's shoulder and leading him away from the hospital. William always liked O'Hirn and they were once great friends so it was refreshing to see him again, but he really didn't want to leave his daughter but at the same time he needed a change of scenery, so he followed his one time friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Later- Bar <strong>

The large Alex O'Hirn gulped his shot of whiskey. He closed his eyes and let the alcohol run down his throat and sooth the throbbing pain in his chest, he whipped his mouth and then glanced to the left at his one time friend Flint Marko. O'Hirn shook his head and smirked.

'_How people he change'_ he thought to himself while looking at his sulking friend. Flint had just finished telling him about his life after prison and his current predicament and O'Hirn just had to shake his head again. The Flint Marko he knew back in the day wasn't one to sulk; he was a more proactive type of running buddy. If there was probably Flint always knew how to take care of it, but that man it seems was long gone. Replaced by the sad, sulking man next to him, the man who had the gall to order a club soda in a bar, oh yes how people change.

"Well Flint I don't know what to tell you about your daughter…..shit, tough luck. You could do what most people do hope and pray for a miracle, but I doubt that'll do any good." O'Hirn said while ordering another shot.

"Thanks for that" William replied

"But I do have an answer for your money woes though my friend….I'm putting together a team for….." O'Hirn started to whisper to him. The bartender came back and placed another shot whiskey down in front of him.

"No" stated William firmly "I know what you're going to say and the answer is no I'm out of that life Alex….weren't you listening"

"Yeah I heard, you went Legit for you daughter, that's good and all but Flint the fact of the matter is your daughter is gonna die unless you get some quick doe to keep paying her hospital bills"

"I'll figure it out" William replied brushing him off and taking a sip of club soda.

"Yeah you'll figure it out when pigs fly. Flint with the amount of money you told me the doctor told you you'd have a better luck of hitting the lottery than finding a legitimate way to make even a slight dent in that much money"

"O'Hirn I made a promise that I was done with this type of thing…..plus I've been out of the game for the past 12 years"

"Okay, look just hear me out. I'm putting together a team of guys for a special delivery type of job and I'm looking for an experienced driver to drive a truck for me. No guns….nothing like that, just a driver"

"…." William didn't respond he just continued to stare at his club soda, but O'Hirn knew him well enough to know when he was thinking things over.

"Also did I mention that this driver is guaranteed to make a clean 20 grand"

"20 grand" whispered William turning to his one time friend

"Yeah I know…the game has changed since you been a player Flint…..a good driver is everything. Especially since these freaks with costumes started showing up"

William was in complete inner turmoil here was his answer to his money woes, but it came at a price. He had to go back on a promise that he made with his mother years ago. One thing William always prided himself on was the fact they he always kept his promises, but he also remembered when he promised himself he would always be there for his daughter, how he would always protect her and let nothing happen to her and now she's dying. William had his back against the wall and he didn't know what to do but there, sitting next to him was his way out. He glanced at O'Hirn who was smirking and waiting for an answer.

"No Guns" he stated

"I promise you won't have to touch a gun….all you're gonna do is drive that's it, no complications or anything, I've got everything planned out all I needed was a driver" he replied.

William rubbed his neck and he let out a sigh and he held out his hand. O'Hirn smiled and shook his hand.

"Good to see you back in the game Flint" said O'Hirn

"Yeah" he replied _'Sorry Ma…..but this is for Sadie'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later: 12:45pm<strong>

William stood in the shadows of alley with a black mask on his face. He was surrounded by O'Hirn and his men. The job was that they were going to steal an armored truck full of supposed dirty money.

O'Hirn and his men pulled out their shotguns and they waited, William looked down the street and he could see what looked like a armored car heading their way.

"Right on time" O'Hirn whispered before holding up his arm and signaling the car across the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Street<strong>

An armored truck was coming down the street doing the speed limit when a parked car suddenly turned into the armored car's path.

**CRASH!** Went the sound of the two vehicles smashing together.

"GODDAMMIT!" shouted the security guard driver of the armored car. He opened his door and got out of the truck and he went to check to see who was in the car, but just as he reached the car he heard the cocking of a shotgun, he turned around to see several men with weapons aimed at him.

"DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE!" O'Hirn growled and shouted at the same time. William ran towards the armored truck and he got inside, he looked to see the other security guard attempting to pull out his weapon but his door was suddenly opened and a shotgun was aimed at him. He was yanked out of the truck and to the ground. William closed his door and then rolled down the window.

"Let's go" he shouted.

* * *

><p>O'Hirn's men marched the other security guard over to where the other one was and they stood the two men side by side.<p>

"You idiots have any idea who you're stealing from….YOU"RE DEAD!" the driver shouted at the gathered men. O'Hirn turned to William who shouted out something, but he held up his hand and told him to wait.

"I know who we're stealing from…..and Kingpin told me to send your boss a message" stated O'Hirn before turning his shotgun on the second security guard and firing. The security guard went flying back and down to the ground dead, O'Hirn let out a laugh before he t used the butt of his shotgun to smack the guard in the face knocking him out.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck" whispered William to himself "Goddamn it I should've known this would be anything but simple" he growled to himself as he witnessed O'Hirn kill that guard. Now he was guilty of armed robbery and accessory to murder. William was so busy chastising himself in his mind that he didn't see a figure swing over head until it was too late.<p>

* * *

><p>"HEADS UP! The Amazing Arachne is coming through" came a voice through the night. O'Hirn turned in time to receive a kick in the face.<p>

The Amazing Arachne was New York's vigilante/Super hero. She had burst on the scene several years ago saving people and help dealing with disasters and supervillains that plagued the city. She had showed up around the same time the Avengers made themselves known as well. She was about 5'9 with a very athletically toned build; she was covered in a form fitting black costume that had a white spider symbol going all across her chest and body. A section for her mouth was left open and a section for her long flowing strawberry blonde hair was left open as well.

William watched as the mysterious Arachne took apart O'Hirn and his crew like they were nothing. Panicking William set the car in reverse and he stepped on the gas.

* * *

><p><strong>SMACK!<strong> Went the sound of Arachne's fist hitting O'Hirn's face and finally knocking him down to the ground. Arachne looked at her handy work and she walked towards the downed O'Hirn who was barely conscious, she bent down and ripped his mask off.

"O'Hirn….when will you learn" she said before his eyes closed.

**SCREEECH!** Arachne turned to see the armored car backing up.

"Don't go anywhere" she said to the unconscious men before holding out her hands. From her fingertips orange psi-webs shot out and ensnared the men holding them. She smirked and then jumped in the air, thrusting out her hand her psi-webs shot out and she swung after the fleeing armored car.

* * *

><p>William frantically looked in his side mirrors to see if he saw Arachne following him but he didn't see anything. He continued to drive wildly on the road trying his best to get away.<p>

"How could I've been so stupid" he said to himself turning a sharp corner, "Ma why couldn't you have just made me break my leg or something….did you really have to sick one of these supers on me" he commented out loud. William looked into the mirror again and he still didn't see anything. He let out a sigh and began to relax.

**THUD!**

William gasped in shock as he saw Arachne land on the hood of the armored car.

"PEEK-A-BOO!" she shouted before cocking her fist back and punching out the glass.

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later: Riker's Island<strong>

William sat in his cell in absolute sadness. The judge had sentenced him to 20 years in prison and since he's a repeat offender of the same type of crime he'll be eligible for parole in 10 years instead of 5 like the last time. William slammed his hand onto his cot in anger.

'_HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID_!' he shouted in his mind over and over. He was once again stuck in prison but that's not what really concerned him, what concerned him was his daughter. She was all alone now in the hospital, he had promised to never leave her alone and that's exactly what he has done. He stood up and began to pace back and forth in his cell. He felt as if he was about to lose his mind, the walls were beginning to close in and around him.

"LET ME OUT!" he shouted running to the cell bars, "LET ME OUT! I NEED TO SEE MY DAUGHTER! LET ME OUT!" he shouted before sinking to his knees in despair.

* * *

><p><strong>Few Days later<strong>

"Baker….you got a visitor" came the voice of the guard. William lifted his head towards his cell door and saw several guards enter his cell; they handcuffed him and let him out.

William was led to a small private room that had a table and two chairs. He was sitting in one of the chairs waiting for whoever was supposed to be visiting him.

**Knock! Knock!** The door to the room opened and a man walked inside. The man was of Indian descent and he looked to be around the same age as William. He had short hair in a neat cut, a clean shaven face, and brown eyes. The man had a slim build and was wearing a black business suit and had a briefcase in his hand. He smirked and made his way over to the awaiting William and he sat down across from him. The two spent a long second looking at each other before the silence was broken.

"Who are you?" asked William with raised eyebrows.

"Your salvation" the man stated with a smile. He placed his briefcase on the table and he opened it.

"My salvation…..I doubt that"

The man took out a few papers and slid them over to William.

"What is this?" he asked

"That is your current bank statement" the man replied

William looked at the sheet and his eyes bulged out of their sockets, he looked back up at the man and then tossed the sheet of paper back towards him.

"That's not my bank statement"

"Yes it is Mr. Baker. That is your current bank statement and as you can see there is a substantial amount of money within your account. I'd say enough to keep you daughter comfortable in the hospital for quite some time and if she were to get better….she would never have to worry about money again"

"…..What do you want…..why are you doing this"

"I'm here to offer you an opportunity….to get out of prison and to continue helping your daughter with her financial woes. But be warned though Mr. Baker this opportunity is limited….you have until then end of what I'm about to tell you to give me your answer because once I leave the deal is off of the table and we will retract our money from your account and leave you with what you had.…..nothing"

"….I'm listening" William replied looking at the man in front of him.

"Good. I'm an employee of a certain individual who's on the rise to power and my employer needs…..muscle"

"Why come to me…there's plenty of muscle out there better than me"

"The difference between you and them is that they are motivated by greed, which is hard to control. You on the other hand….you're motivated by Love…..Love for your daughter. I've studied your file Mr. Baker. A 12, almost 13 year gap in-between your last crime and the one a few weeks ago, one has to wonder what made you stay out of the game for so long. It wasn't long until I saw that your daughter was in the hospital with brain cancer, it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. I have to say it's rather…sweet, a bond between a man and his daughter is rather…."

"Stop talking" William said suddenly. He was getting angrier and angrier as the man before him kept talking. He and whoever he was working for was trying to use his daughter's life as a bargaining chip for him to work for them, but the part that made him even more angry is the fact that he was considering saying yes, he pretty much had no choice, not if that bank statement was true. If he wanted to help Sadie then he had to get out of prison and the man before him was his only way out. William had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and the man's grin only helped to make that sinking feeling even greater. He swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair.

"What is your employer's name" he asked after a long minute.

"That's not part of the deal" he answered quickly.

"….What's your name"

"That's not part of the deal either"

William shifted in his seat but kept his eyes glued to the man in front of him.

"What will I be doing for you?"

"An assortment of things"

"Does it include killing"

"I'm not going to lie to you Mr. Baker…you'll be doing a lot of things for us that will make you feel…..uncomfortable, but I suggest you take solace in the fact that you're doing this for your daughter…..Sadie" he stated with a smile.

William cast a glance downwards and to his feet, he mulled over the options in his head and he realized that he only had one. He was desperate to get out, desperate to help his daughter

"…alright…." He whispered before looking up at the mad in front of him "Alright. Tell whoever you work for…I'm in"

"Good. That's what we like to hear Mr. Baker"

"Marko" he corrected looking down for a second, he pushed back his feelings and then looked up at the man again.

"Excuse me" the man replied

"If I'm going to work for you…I can't be William Baker. You'll call me Flint Marko"

"…As you wish…..Flint" the man replied before standing up. He closed his briefcase and began to head for the door, he cast one last glace at Flint and smirked, he then made his way out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the room<strong>

**RING! **The man stopped in his tracks and took out a phone from his pocket and he pressed send.

"Go ahead"

"Van Adder. How goes the recruiting process" came the sound of seductive voice over the line.

"It goes well. How are things on your end" the man named Van Adder replied.

"Could be better, but I'm not complaining…..He told me to tell you to call him once you have enough recruits"

"I will do that" Van Adder said.

"Be sure that you do….we wouldn't anything to happen to you now would we"

Van Adder rolled his eyes and then pressed the end button ending the conversation.

"Bitch" he stated before walking a few paces forward and to another door. He opened the door to reveal a similar room to the room he just left, but the only difference was the person inside.

"Alex O'Hirn" stated Van Adder with a smile "It's nice to finally meet you….I have a proposition that you might find…interesting" he continued while entering the room and closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Present- Arabian Desert<strong>

Flint Marko shook himself from the memory and continued to follow after the flying vehicle. It wasn't long before he partook in the experiment that changed him into his current state, and it wasn't long before his employers sent him on mission where he was forced to…..do what was necessary. Slowly as the months rolled by and with each necessary evil he undertook he slowly began to lose his grasp on William Baker and lose himself into Flint Marko, Flint Marko….the man capable of doing what was necessary for his sickly daughter Sadie.

The shark fin made of sand came to a stop, it sunk into the ground and a face in the sand formed with the eyes facing upwards. The flying transport carrying the spies had come to a stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Above<strong>

"Okay…..we're at the coordinates and so far all I see is…drum roll….sand" came Hawkeye's voice as he set the transport into autopilot. He turned around to face his teammates who looked to be in deep thought, "So, what do we do"

"I've been thinking….maybe we could…." Started Black Widow before Spider-Man interrupted her.

"I've got it"

Hawkeye and Black Widow turned to him.

"Oh….sorry Widow, what were you about to say"

"Go ahead" she replied leaning back in her seat.

"I was thinking that maybe…..just maybe, I might be able to boost the sound waves of our transport systems and send out a high frequency pitch"

"What will that do?" asked Hawkeye

"Well if I do that then we could possibly create…." He started

"A Sonar" Black Widow finished with wide eyes, "If we send out a high frequency pulse into the sand….we can use a sonar wave to be able to find out at least how deep this thing is buried or even if there is anything down there" she continued.

"Right" said Peter looking between the two of them

"Well….what the hell are you waiting for kid…get to it" Hawkeye said.

Peter nodded his head and stood from his seat and made his way to the main controls. He crouched down and popped open a section of the control panel and he grabbed a few of the wires and began to tinker with the electrical wiring.

While he was doing that Hawkeye stood behind him watching him work, Black Widow was watching as well when she heard a soft sobbing coming from the back of the transport. She turned and glanced behind herself to see Sadie with her feet pulled up to her chest and looking out of the window on her left side. Black Widow arose from her spot and went towards the sobbing Sadie and crouched down so they were about eye level.

"What is wrong little one?" she asked in a soft voice. Sadie turned her eyes to Natasha and she wiped her eyes.

"His sadness…its….its so overwhelming. I can feel it running through my veins. He feels so much guilt but he's ignoring it…pushing down deeper and deeper, he believes that he's doing what he thinks is right, but….he's lost sight of what's truly right and what's wrong"

"Child…what are you talking about. Who are you talking about?" asked Black Widow in a confused voice.

"I'm talking about…..my father" she replied in a low tone.

"GOT IT!" shouted Peter in joy, he placed the cover of the control panel back and he sat in the co-pilots seat, "Hawkeye take us out of auto-pilot and take down just a little further, nose heavy" Peter said.

Hawkeye nodded his head and sat down in the pilot's seat, he flipped the autopilot off and he took the control and pushed them down. Peter pressed a few buttons on the control panel as he felt the transport tilt and fly towards the desert floor.

"Just a little closer…and stop" said Peter still messing with the controls. He pressed one final button and the transport they were in began to hum, "Okay…here we go" he continued. From the front end of the transport high frequency sound waves began to flow out. Peter looked at the screen hoping to see or hear a ping which would mean that there was something buried within the sand, but so far there was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Down Below<strong>

"ARGH!" growled Flint as he felt the high frequency pitch flow through his sand. It felt as if someone was ripping his ear drums apart.

"I'm increasing the frequency" he said pushing up on a switch. He increased the pitched making the transport hum just a little bit louder.

* * *

><p><strong>Down Below<strong>

The powerful high pitch frequency flowed from the ship and hit Flint even harder.

"ARRRRGH! **RAHHHHHHHH!" **he roared.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Above<strong>

"AHHHHHHH!" Sadie screamed falling to the ground in absolute pain.

"What is wrong?" asked Black Widow with wide eyes, trying to figure out what was going on with her. Sadie screamed and screeched at the top of her lungs.

"S-STOP IT! I-It…H-HURTS" she tried to yell.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked Hawkeye turning around.

Sadie still screaming fought her way to her feet, she took a step forward before a spike of sand flew from her chest and struck the control panel in the transport destroying the high frequency sound wave.

"HOLY HELL!" shouted Hawkeye seeing the familiar looking sand spike.

* * *

><p><strong>Down Below<strong>

Flint stopped his shouting when he felt the high frequency suddenly stop. He took a few gasp of sand and air and then his eyes landed upon the transport and growled. A fist of sand then shot out of the ground and towards the flying vehicle.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Above<strong>

"What the hell are you…..are you with that guy" asked Peter with wide eyes before his spider sense blared to life. He turned to the screen to see a fist of sand heading straight from them. Without thinking he lunged towards the control and pushed them to the left making the transport barrel roll to the left and out of harm's way. Hawkeye recovered and he grabbed the controls away from Peter.

"I got it" he said

"Do you…because here comes another one" Peter replied, and sure enough not one but a few more fist of sand rocketed towards the transport and Hawkeye was hard pressed to avoid all of them.

In the back of the transport Black Widow had both of her wrist gauntlets aimed at Sadie ready to fire upon her in an instant.

"Wait…please don't shoot I'm not…..I'm not going to hurt you" said Sadie holding up her hands.

"Does it look like I'm worried" Black Widow replied with a steely look, "You're with them aren't you…the sandmen" stated Widow narrowing her eyes.

"Sandmen" Sadie repeated in confusion

"The team of men that can control the sand" She answered.

Sadie shook her head and tried to steady herself on the twisting transport.

"No….No there isn't a team of men….there is only one guy and his name his William Baker….but he….he's lost himself in Flint Marko. Look I don't know what's going on anymore than you do okay….I-I….I don't know what's happening to me or even how I can make sand come from my body… All I know is that I want…..need to do the right thing…and the right thing was to save Dr. Menklin and help you guys find this thing before they do"

"You were talking about your father…..is he your Father" asked Black Widow

"I-I-I don't know….maybe….but I don't…'

Suddenly the ship lurched to the right.

'_Uh oh….spider sense'_ thought Peter seeing three fist of sand band together at the last minute and come flying towards them.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" he shouted.

"Shit" said Hawkeye.

**BAM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Down Below<strong>

Flint smirked to himself as he finally hit the flying transport, he hit it so hard that it dented the front of the vehicle and sent it spiraling out of control. The vehicle tried to right itself again, but Flint made another fist smack the top of it and sent it crashing and tumbling across the desert sand.

**CRASH!** Went the loud sound. The vehicle tumbled and rolled and cracked in half sending two halves of the transport flying apart.

Flint made his head rise up from the sand a little bit and he looked at the destroyed transport with a smirk on his face. He scanned the destroyed bits and he saw the prone bodies of the spies he was after and then an idea formed in his mind. His head began rise out of the ground along with a massive pile of sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Few Feet away<strong>

Among the wrecked transport ship, lying sprawled out on the sand were Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Spider-Man. They each were sporting several slashes, cuts, and abrasions all over their bodies. Slowly the three of them began to move and regain their senses from their massive crash.

The first of the three to recover was Spider-Man, he slowly cracked open his eyes. He let out a groan of pain and wiped the blood from his eyes. He glanced to the right and saw the remains of the ship and then he turned to the left and saw Hawkeye and Black Widow groaning in pain as well and waking up.

"You guys alright?" he asked pain evident in his voice.

"No" Hawkeye replied groaning and rolling over.

"I'll live" Black Widow stated pushing herself into a semi-sitting position.

'_Spider sense'_ thought Peter. He looked away from his teammates and down to his hand, he could feel movement. He scrunched his eyes in confusion as he saw the sand moving away from him. He looked toward Hawkeye and Black Widow and he could see sand moving away from them as well, it was being drawn in.. He followed where the sand was going and his eyes widen in horror as a giant mound of sand began to rise up. The mound kept rising and rising drawing in more and more sand. Hawkeye and Black Widow finally took notice as they felt themselves sinking slightly and then they felt a shadow cast over them. A giant hand emerged from the mound and it was place on the sandy desert floor, more sand began to get sucked up and into the hand making the mound grow even higher and the spies to sink even deeper. Another giant hand of sand appeared and was place on the desert floor, next a knee formed and then another knee and finally a head of sand formed. The head rose slightly and smirked. The massive sandman then stood up fully and he looked down at the spies, the once 6'2 Flint Marko now stood at almost 700ft high, he was as tall as a skyscraper. The trio of spies could do nothing but stare up at him in awe.

"Well…..I called it. This is the mission from hell" said Peter staring at the 700ft Sandman.

"And probably our last one" Hawkeye replied.

The Sandman raised it's massive foot and it hovered over the three of them casting a shadow so wide that they wouldn't be able to dodge out of the way if they tried.

"**DIE!" **the booming voice of the Sandman echoed throughout the crisp night air.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback- Months ago<strong>

Flint opened his eyes to find himself in some type of glass chamber. The last thing he remembered was walking out of his cell and someone wrapping a bag around his head and then nothing.

Flint looked all around but he could barely see because of the bright lights everywhere blinding him.

"Whe…." He started before the familiar voice of the man named Van Adder filled the glass chamber.

"Mr. Marko….I trust that you feeling somewhat relaxed"

"Where am I"

"You are where you need to be…..You agreed to work for us and now you are taking your first step" replied Van Adder.

Sand suddenly started to fill the chamber and Flint heard a humming noise.

"What's going on" asked Flint starting to get a little excited.

"Mr. Marko you are about to become far more powerful than you could possibly imagine" said Van Adder, before absolute pain began to rip through Flint's body. The sand grains in the chamber began to flick back and forth around the chamber. Flint yelled in pain, he cracked open an eye and he saw stared in horror as his body began to turn into sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later<strong>

**SMASH!** Went the sound of a target being destroyed.

"EXCELLENT!" Shouted Van Adder as he saw the new Flint Marko destroy a solid target with sand fist, "You see Flint this is one of the perks of working for us….power beyond your wildest imaginations. Your entire genetic make up is now composed of sand…your abilities are now limitless. With practice you could expand you size to any height or any width, you can create solid objects at will and you might be able to split yourself"

"Split myself" Flint repeated looking at Van Adder.

"Yes…another one of our…_employees _who has a similar gift like yours has recently discovered that he is able to create versions of himself. Through concentration he can make a copy of himself and I believe you might possess that same ability"

"Great" Flint replied looking down at his hands, he made them turn to sand and form into giant fist.

"Come with me Flint….time for you to earn your keep" said Van Adder abruptly turning and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks ago<strong>

"No one can help me…..No one" said Flint as he stepped over Jack and started to walk away, but before he made it too far he stopped and he turned to look at the mangled and crushed body of the man he just killed. A large twinge of guilt began to creep into his very being, just like it did after everyone he killed but just like every other time he would feel the guilt of his deeds he would remind himself why he killed, he would remind himself why he worked for these people. An image of his daughter in the hospital came to his mind. He quickly turned away from the body and he started walking away again.

**BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZ!** Went Flint's phone. He made a section of his leg turn to sand and he reached in and pulled out a black phone and he pressed send.

"What"

"Flint….how goes your mission have you met up with our guys and Menklin yet" asked a voice from the phone.

"No…there were a few complications…some people from something called Shield" Flint replied

"SHELD!" the voice on the other line shouted "Do they have Menklin…please say no"

"Yeah they had him but I was able to get ahold of the guy that stashed him but….I don't know where the guy stashed him"

"This is not good….do you have any idea how upset he'll be…..FIND HIM FLINT! FIND HIM NOW! AND GET THOSE DAMN COORDINATES!" shouted the voice on the other end before hanging up. Flint let out a sigh and placed the phone back into his sand.

He stood there for a second looked at the walls that divided the massive city from the desert.

'_It'll take me months to find him in a city like this'_ Flint thought but as the thought ran through his mind another idea popped into his brain. He closed his eyes and he concentrated very hard. A few tense seconds passed before something started to happen, a hand began to emerge from his chest, next came a head, then shoulders, then another the sandy creature emerging from Flint's chest began to struggle until it was able to pull itself free from Flint's chest.

"GAH!" grunted Flint dropping to a knee, sand started to pour out of his chest at a rapid rate. Flint scrunched his eyes up in concentration as he forced his chest to stop leaking sand. Slowly the sand started to stop leaking and his chest began to close up, Flint took several deep breathe and tried to stop the throbbing pain in his chest. As he was doing this the copy of himself walked towards him and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright maker. Here allow me to help you up" said the copy. Flint glanced at the copy of himself and he smiled because it actually worked.

"Yeah….I'll be alright, thanks…why was that so painful?" he asked still holding his chest.

"Perhaps it's because you attempted to split yourself instead of just creating copies from the sand that surrounds you" came the response of the copy.

Flint looked at the copy quizzically

"How do you know that?" asked Flint

"I am uncertain….but I have a working theory. You just attempted to create a copy of yourself, i.e., me, so perhaps I'm a part of you….a part of your personality, maybe the intellectual part of you, which could explain how I knew the answer to the question you asked just a few seconds ago. This is quite the revelation" said the copy happily.

"So what you're saying is that you're a part of my personality…..a part of me. The smart part"

"Precisely" stated the copy, his smile only growing bigger.

"I see" Flint stated, he made his right arm form into a sand dagger and he quickly jammed it into the head of the smart copy of himself. The copy burst into sand and Flint quickly absorbed the sand into his body. Once he absorbed the smart copy of himself he started to feel a little better but he still felt a small pain in his chest.

"Okay, well I learned not to try it that way again" Flint said to himself. He looked down at his feet and then around at the desert. He held up his left hand and he concentrated. Sand began to rise up and the sand formed into a copy of himself, but it was obvious that this copy was different; its eyes were dull and lifeless, no trace of intelligence, which is exactly what Flint wanted.

"Now we're getting somewhere" he said to himself. He started to walk away and back towards the city with the sand drone following behind him.

Unknown to Flint, he left something behind. The small pile of sand that fell out of his chest when he created the first copy of himself started to move on its own. As it moved it started to gather more sand from the desert floor. The sand began to pull together and the shape of human being began to take form. A few more seconds passed and the sand had now become fully formed and it formed into the 13 year old Sadie Baker.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Sadie opened her eyes and the gaps in her memory instantly returned as she laid within the sand of the Arabian Desert, she remembered everything.

"I'm not Sadie" she said to herself, while pushing herself into a sitting position. She looked over to the right to see her new friends staring down a colossal Sandman. Sadie saw Flint raise his massive foot and hover it over the three spies.

"This ends now" Sadie said to herself, holding up her hand.

* * *

><p>"Well I guess this is" said Hawkeye looking at the giant foot. The foot began to come down when the three spies felt something strange. Their eyes went downwards to see themselves quickly sinking into the remaining sand. The three were completely submerged just when the foot slammed down onto the ground.<p>

"GAH!" gasped Peter as he emerged from the sand; he gave a few coughs before he heard the same gasping coming from his teammates. They looked at each other and then their eyes drifted towards Sadie who was standing in front of them.

"You guys wanted to know who I am, well for sure I can tell you that my name isn't Sadie…..it's William. William Baker" she said glancing at them from over her shoulder. She then turned back towards the colossal Sandman and walked forward.

"Did she just say her name was William?" asked Peter with wide eyebrows.

* * *

><p>The giant Flint Marko sensed that he didn't kill the spies; he sensed that someone had manipulated the sand right before he could squish them. His eyes scanned the sand and they landed on the approaching Sadie Baker. Flint watched as she came to a stop and looked up at him.<p>

"Stop it" she stated simply, despite his height he heard her loud and clear, "This ends now do you hear me…..we're done. We can't…We can't keep doing this"

"**YES WE CAN!"** Flint's voice boom out, he raised his fist and got ready to bring it down upon Sadie, when she thrusted her arms forwards. The Sand beneath her feet shot up and a massive sand spike extended out and pierced through Flint's oncoming fist and slicing his arm off.

"**RAHHH!"** he shouted taking a step back. The sand spike started to gather more sand from the desert floor and it began to rise into the air.

* * *

><p>"WHOAH!" shouted Peter as he Hawkeye, and Black Widow started to sink deeper and deeper and deeper until they found themselves in a empty rocky cavern in the middle of the desert, between the two of the sand creatures they had sucked up a huge portion of the desert sand in the surrounding area. The three of them looked up to see two giant sandmen facing off against each other in awe.<p>

'_Spider sense'_ thought Peter; his gaze fell from the two monstrosities and to a large but sleek bluish metallic looking ship. Half of the ship was imbedded into the rocky cavern floor but the other half was protruding out.

"Hey guys…..I think that's what we're looking for" he said pointing to the ship.

* * *

><p>Flint stared at the giant sandman in front of him and he growled, he made his arm grow back and then without question lunged at the sandman in front of him. William cocked his fist back and slammed it into Flint's face, Flint made a fist of sand shoot out from his chest and hit him in the stomach, and he took a step back. William was about to responded when Flint let out a roar and raised both of his fists in the air. He then slammed them into Williams' shoulders but to his surprise William entrapped his fist and locked them into his shoulders. Flint tried to pull but they were stuck. William made his true face appear and Flint followed suit. The two sandmen with the same face stared at each other intently.<p>

"Listen to me….you can't do this…we've done enough, we're not a bad person anymore, so we have to stop doing bad things" said William struggling to keep Flint in place.

"Good, Bad….it doesn't matter…that's not what this is about this is about what's necessary. And it's absolutely necessary for our daughter to survive" growled Flint

"Not like this though Flint, not by corrupting yourself. There is always another way….another option" William replied back

"WE HAVE NO OTHER OPTIONS YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW THAT, THIS IS THE ONLY WAY AND I'LL KILL WHOEVER I HAVE TO FOR HER!" Flint growled

"Even yourself…..because that's what you're doing"

"I don't care about me….My soul can rot in hell for all eternity, and I wouldn't give two shits….as long as my daughter is alive and she doesn't have to spend another moment in that Goddman hospital bed"

"She would care Flint…she would care. What would you tell her if she ever found out….all the people you've killed? How do you think she would feel if she found out that her hero…had become a villain?" asked William.

"….I would look her in her eyes and I would say: Sweet Pea…I'm not your hero…I'm your Father, and that means it's my job…..my responsibility to do what I have to, to make sure that you have a fighting chance in this world, and sometimes that means I'll have to make hard choices. Not choices I would want or what you may want, but choices that are necessary"

"The ends never justify the means" William replied

"…This conversation is over. You've done enough damage and you've delayed me for too long….it's time for you to come back to the fold William and stay buried where you belong"

"I'm not going back without a fight"

"You know something William….you were never that good of a fighter….but me…..I was a BEAST!" Flint Shouted before he made his head change into a lion's head. Flint lunged and knocked William down to the ground with a loud and earth shaking thud.

**THUD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cavern<strong>

**THUD!**

"Damn it…we don't have a lot of time…how the hell do we get the ring" commented Hawkeye looking up through the cavern hole and then back at the ship, "Kid have you thought of a way to open it yet"

"Clint we shouldn't even be touching this thing let alone trying to open it….It took Dr. Menklin and his wife four years to open there's" Peter replied.

"Well we don't even have four minutes look" said Black Widow pointing up. The two looked up to see, sand beginning to pour back into the cavern and a rapid pace, "We must hurry"

* * *

><p><strong>Up above <strong>

Flint and William were in the heat of an intense battle, the fall had caused them to loose their hold on their giant and massive forms, so they both reverted back to their original heights of 6'2. Flint was currently charging at William in the form of a large Lion, William had formed a sand suit of armor and a sword and shield. Flint lunged at him with his claws but William used his shield to block the attack. He responded by swinging his sword at the Lion but it ducked out of the way. William pressed his attack and kept trying to skewer the beast but Flint was quick and agile.

"SADIE! I MEAN WILLIAM!" Peter yelled out.

William turned his head to the hole in the desert that was quickly filling and his eyes widen.

"WE COULD USE SOME HELP OVER HERE!" he continued.

* * *

><p>Spider-Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye were neck deep in bone crushing sand, they could still see the ship slightly but it was pretty much re-buried into the sand.<p>

"Do you think…..he/she heard you" asked Hawkeye struggling against the sand.

Suddenly all of the sand in the hole began to slowly pull back. The three looked around as they felt themselves going back towards the rocky cavern floor; they touched the ground again and stared at the far walls of the cavern where all of the sand was pushed against. A face formed into the sand.

"HURRY I CAN"T HOLD IT FOR LONG!" the face shouted, but then another face formed right next to it.

"NO! LET THEM DIE!" yelled the second face.

'_Spider Sense'_ thought Spider-man. From the sand out ran dozens upon dozens of sandmen.

"Well that isn't good" he commented, seeing the charging sandmen, they each transformed their fist into some type of melee weapon with out breaking a stride.

"Plan anyone" asked Hawkeye

"DON"T DIE!" Black Widow shouted out jumping in the air and kicking one of the sandmen in the face dispersing sand everywhere.

"Great plan" Hawkeye replied ducking under a strike from a mallet and responding with an uppercut to the chin.

Spider-man used his agility to dodge the attacks that came his way, he expertly sidestepped a spiked bat made of sand and he responded with a web ball to the face, but as soon as he destroyed one two more took its place.

"Too many" he said to himself flipping over one of the sandmen trying to slice him in half with an axe made of sand.

* * *

><p>"FLINT STOP THIS!" shouted William wrapping his giant Sand arm around the neck of T-Rex made of Sand.<p>

"NO!" he shouted back while suddenly turning into a Gorilla made of Sand, he wrapped his arms around William waist and then lifted him up and fell backwards. The two combatants both burst into sand as they hit the ground.

William recovered first and he formed into a giant ball of sand and rolled away, Flint recovered and a sword of sand rose up and then sliced the giant sand in half. The two half then formed into William, but then another sword formed and found its way through the head of one of the Williams.

"ACK!" he cried out. The sword then formed into an arm as the rest of Flint Marko began to rise up into the air, he absorbed the William into his sand and then he settled his eyes on the last half.

"FLINT LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO! I'M DONE LISTENING TIME FOR YOU GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!" Flint shouted. He dove forward and into the sand, William's eyes widen as a giant snake made of sand rose up and slithered its way around him gripping him tightly.

"GRRRR" he grunted trying to break the grip but he couldn't. The snake's mouth opened and expanded and then lunged forward and swallowed William whole.

William could feel Flint absorbing him as he was being swallowed but he wouldn't go down without a fight, using his remaining power he made spikes burst from his body and through the snake's throat.

Flint's eyes widen at the sudden pain and began to thrash around on the sandy desert floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Cavern<strong>

"ARGH!" shouted Black Widow as a sandman slashed her across the back. She turned her hand towards the offending sandman and unleashed her bullets from her wrist gauntlet, but as she dealt with that one another stepped him and swatted her sending her flying back and to the ground. The widow took a few deep breathes and forced herself to her feet.

"You okay" asked Hawkeye coming to stand next to her, he was cut, bleeding and exhausted as well.

"No" she replied "There are too many"

"Tell me about it" he replied

"OOMPH!" grunted Spider-man as he knocked back towards his teammates. He shakily stood to his feet and began to back up, "Too many"

"Yeah we were thinking the same thing" Hawkeye replied eyeing the Sandmen as they stood before them ready to kill them at a moments notice.

"Plan" asked Spider-man.

"Pray" Black Widow replied.

* * *

><p>"RAH! GAH!" gasped William as he tried to climb out of Flint's throat. William flexed his muscles his muscles and destroyed the snake's jaw bursting him into sand. William fell to a knee to catch his breath but that's when he felt it, He looked down at his chest and he saw a long dagger made of sand sticking out. His eyes widen as he started to feel a strange sense of calm wash over him, Flint began to rise out of the sand and their eyes met for the final time.<p>

"I'm sorry…..this had to happen" said Flint as he began to absorb William

"She…..she would be so proud wouldn't she" William struggled to say.

"I told you….Sadie will understand…."

"Not Sadie….Ma…she would be happy….. that you kept your promise…..to keep your nose of out of trouble"

"….."

"I guess….we're more like dad than we think huh" said William right before he was fully absorbed back into Flint Marko making him whole once again. Flint stood there among the sand for what seemed like forever….Williams' words still lingering in the air. Flint always prided himself on keeping his promises and so far….he had been breaking every single one. He cast a glance up to the sky and he let out a long sigh, he then turned his gaze back to the cavern hole and he held up his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Cavern<strong>

'_Spider sense'_ thought Peter. Suddenly the sand that was pushed against the wall was released and like water from a dam it came rushing forward. The sandmen turned towards the flowing sand and their eyes widen, the sand over took them and came straight for the three spies who braced themselves for impact, but the impact never came. The sand neared them but it slid under their feet and went towards the half buried ship. A giant hand formed and grabbed the protruding half of the ship and began to pull. Several smaller hands emerged out of the sand and grabbed hold of the ship as well and began to pull.

The three spies watched as the hands worked in unison and yanked the alien ship out of its rocky prison and set it down on the sand.

"Whoa" went Peter as the sand began to rise into the air.

* * *

><p>Flint opened his eyes as he saw the ship emerge from the cavern and to the surface, he made sure that the sand beneath the spies and ships was solid and then he lowered his arm and he sunk himself into the sand.<p>

* * *

><p>"Does this mean that Sadie…William won?" asked Peter looking around.<p>

"No…he didn't win" came the voice of Flint Marko as he rose up from the sand in front of them.

Peter threw a punch that nailed him in the face and knocked some sand free but the sand quickly reformed.

"Well….You are quite the opponent" Spider-man said before backing up a few steps.

Flint held up his hand and was about to strike him but the words that William said to himself still flowed through his mind. Before he was so dead set on completing his current mission but now everything William was saying started to make more and more sense and it began to weigh heavily on his actions of killing the Shield agents and recovering the ship.

Spider-Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye stood in anticipation, waiting for something to happen, they each curiously stared at Flint as variety of emotions played across his face: anger, sadness, regret, guilt and a host of other. They were wondering what was going on in the man's mind and whether or not he was going to kill them but they received their answer when he slowly began to lower his arm. He stood there looking at the three spies studying them just as he was sure they were studying him.

"I never wanted this" he said after a long minute, "I never wanted any of this…..all I wanted to help my daughter….help her to live, but…I've done…terrible things for the wrong people"

"Your daughter is Sadie…right?" asked Spider-man

"Yes"

"Where is she?"

"The girl that you saw was my daughter but **she** wasn't my daughter…..what you saw was a part of my personality that I've been ignoring for a long time…too long, a part of me that took the form of the only good thing in my life. My real flesh and blood daughter…..is in a hospital bed in New York…she has a brain tumor the size of an orange and is in a coma"

The three spies looked at Flint in a new light, with this revelation he just told them they could put two and two together on his motivation for the situation they all found themselves in.

"They promised you they could help didn't they?" asked Black Widow

"I got busted in a botch robbery…trying to get her some money for her hospital bills and when I was in prison they came and told me they'd give me all the money she'll ever need if I agreed to work for them"

"Do you have a name?"

"No….they never said any names" he replied in a low tone.

"These guys are good" Hawkeye stated.

"What is Shield planning to do with…..whatever the hell that thing is?" asked Flint

"Shield will study it….find out what it is and what they want it for and make sure they don't get it" Spider-Man replied, "What do they want it for?"

"Couldn't tell ya…they didn't tell me anything, but it probably isn't for anything good. They just…turned me into what I am and sent me to kill whoever they needed me to kill" Flint replied looking down at his hands. He could remember every life he took with his sandy fists, and while the blood from his victims might be long gone he could see it, smell it, and feel it,"Tell me something….If I let you take that thing over there….will you help my daughter?" he asked looking up at them staring into their eyes.

"What would happen if we said no?" came Black Widow's voice.

"Then…..I'll have no choice" he replied holding up his hand.

"Alright we…." Started Hawkeye

"No. I want Spider-Man to make the promise" said Flint

"Why me"

"Because…..you're not the lying type" he replied

Spider-man let out a sigh and then glanced at Black Widow who gave him a slight nod, he turned back to the awaiting Flint Marko and looked him in the eyes.

"William…you have my word that we will do everything in our power to help your daughter"

Flint didn't move or say anything for a second, he continued to look at Peter, really look at him, Flint could always tell when someone is lying because he used to hang around liars all the time so he picked up on a few tells, but so far Peter didn't show any signs of lying, he actually sounded sincere and that was enough for Flint.

"Thank you" he replied after a long tense moment, he lowered his arm and he looked at the three, "You'll have to hurry, it won't take these people long to figure out I've gone AWOL, they'll be after me soon, and I'm pretty sure they'll go after her as well. Protect her"

"We will" Peter assured.

"Good….because if anything should happen to her, not only will I hunt these people down, but I'll hunt you down as well. Am I clear?" asked Flint with narrowed eyes.

"Crystal" he replied

Flint nodded his head at the three of them and his body began to turn to sand, the grains of sand then began to separate and blow away into the crisp Arabian Night. Peter, Natasha, and Clint watched him blow away and each let out a collect sigh. They had once again narrowly escaped sudden death by the skin of their teeth, along with their lives they had managed to complete their mission. They turned around to the large alien ship and stared at it in wonder.

"Now what?" asked Peter

"We…call for evac" Black Widow answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Later: Private Helicarrier<strong>

Peter, Natasha, and Clint stood in front of Colonel Nick Fury, who looked to be in deep thought, the trio had just finished relaying the extent of their discoveries to him and they were awaiting his response. They each had already been bandaged up from their injuries sustained in the mission.

"Ten Rings of Power" he stated after what seemed like forever "Great…just what we need on top of everything else" he continued let out a grunt and leaning back in his seat.

"Technically 9 Nick….we have one" said Clint

"Were the tech boys able to get any info on whatever that thing is?" asked Peter

"No…all they know at this point is what Dr. Menklin told you…..it's alien and the energy signature coming off this thing is beyond anything earth has to offer"

"So what's the next move….no doubt this Goblin and his organization will know by now that we have one of the rings of power and their man has turned on them" said Black Widow.

"I'm going to give the Tech boys a few days to analysis the ship….so far this a stalemate. They have one we have one. The race is one to find a way to track the energy signatures of the other rings. The only thing we can do now is wait. Good Job all of you, get some rest because once we find a way to track these things your next mission will be to find all of these rings. Dismissed" he said

They nodded their heads and two of them turned to leave but stopped when Peter didn't follow.

"Something else Parker?" asked Fury in his usual gruff tone.

"Sir…..Baker's daughter…." He started

"No need to worry Parker, We'll keep up our end of the deal. I'm going to station an agent in the girl's room and wait for something to happen"

"You're using her as bait" commented Peter with raised eyebrows.

"This is our only chance to get a lead on this Goblin….so yes; I'm using her as bait. Trust me; no harm will come to her. Dismissed"

Peter nodded at his boss and turned and followed Clint and Natasha out of the room. Nick let out a sigh and rubbed his chin.

'_The tech boys are gonna need some help with this thing…..especially if we're in a race against an organization with deep pockets'_ thought Fury.

"Computer….place in a call" said Fury turning to his computer.

"Encryption activated…..whom shall I call sir" the computer asked.

"Get me Stark"

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days: Later: New York: Hospital: Supply Closet<strong>

"Yes, I understand. It will be done" came the voice of a nurse that looked to be in her mid thirties. She was in the supply closet talking on a black phone, she closed the phone and put it in her pocket and released a sigh and steeled herself for what she was about to do. She looked around the supply closet and she began to grab a few items.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the woman found herself walking down a quiet corridor, she had her hands tucked in her pocket trying to look nonchalant as possible. She kept walking until she came to a door that had a patient inside.<p>

She looked around and then entered the patient's room and quickly closed the door.

* * *

><p>The Nurse eyed the sleeping Sadie Baker, she pulled out a needle from her pocket that was filled with a deep yellow liquid, the nurse slowly walked towards the sleeping Sadie.<p>

"I'm sorry you had to go like this kid….but that's how life is sometimes" said the Nurse pulling the top of the needle off and gripping the IV in Sadie's IV. Just as she was about to plunge the needle into the IV a hand gripped her arm.

"What the…" She started in shock before green electricity began to flow through her body, "ARGHHH!" she grunted feeling the electricity shocking her. The nurse fell to the ground unconscious and the needle rolled out of her hand.

**THUD!** Went the sound of someone dropping to the ground.

Jessica Drew walked towards the down nurse and looked at her.

"Killing a defenseless little girl" she said in disgust looking at the woman, Jessica reached up to her ear and hit her communicator.

"Quake, this is Spider-Woman….I got the assassin, I need evac"

"Roger that, I'm coming around now" came the voice of Quake over the line.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere: Location Unknown<strong>

A very attractive woman wearing a tight blue business suit was walking down a long hallway; he destination was a set of double doors at the end of the hallway that led to her boss's office.

She reached the doors and without knocking she entered the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the office. <strong>

The woman walked towards the large oak desk and stood in front of it, her boss was in his chair but it was turned away from her.

"What have I told you about knocking" came a voice.

"We have a problem" she replied "A major problem that does not require formalities such as knocking"

"Pray tell what Major problem is that" the voice asked.

"Shield has one of the ships….it's only a matter of time before they find a way to open it and get one of the rings" the woman replied

"This is most disturbing" the voice stated with a slight edge "Marko has failed me then"

"I've already dispatched some assassin's to deal with him and I've already alerted our operative to take care of his daughter"

"Good Job Ms. Hand…This is what I pay you for, your ruthlessness and your ability to act"

"What do we do about Shield" she asked

"Not to worry, It was inevitable that Colonel Fury became aware of…..my operations, fear not, I have a few…..contingency plans to play".

"Contingency plans" she repeated

"Yes, now you are dismissed….and Ms. Hand. Don't ever come in hear again without knocking…you are quite valuable….but you're not irreplaceable" said the voice with an obvious edge.

The woman quickly turned and made her way out of the office making sure to close the double doors behind herself, thus leaving her boss all alone in his office, or at least that's what she thought.

"**Nick Fury…..a worthy opponent" **came a new voice, it had a deep but giddy tone.

"Yes….a very worthy opponent"

"**Any doubts" **

"Not in the slightest"

"**Good…..because if you're going to go up against a man like Nick Fury….you can't go into the fight with…doubts" **

"Thank you for telling me something that I already knew. I know what kind of man Fury is, but he doesn't know what kind of man I am, but rest assured he will find out who I am…..right before I kill him"

"**Don't you mean…..we, when we kill him**"

"Right….I mean when we kill him"

"**The Die has been cast…..let the games begin. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **

* * *

><p><strong><span>End Chapter: Read and Review: <span>Hey Readers it's me Nomad88 back again with the closing comments. Well my loyal readers there you have it, the second arc in my Secret Warrior Spider-man story is done. I hope you all enjoyed it, I know that it got kinda at least what I hope was emotional, but I tried to strike a balance between emotion and action, I didn't want it to bee too emotional, so readers I really hope that I was able to get that balance right. For anyone that got a little confused when reading this chapter, here's what happen. Sadie represented the good that was left in Flint Marko, when he tried to create a copy of himself he accidentally let a piece of himself go free. The piece formed into Sadie, but she was flawed and was missing some of Flint's memories but over the course of weeks she spent out of Flint she began to regain her memories and realized that she's not actually Sadie, but the repressed Conscience of Flint Marko, i.e. William Baker. I tried my best to explain that in the story, A friend of mine read this chapter before any of you and he told me that it got kinda confusing, but the chapter was already finished and I was too exhausted to re-write it, so I hope this little explanation cleared up everything. If anyone has any questions or is still confused just leave your question in the review or just send me a message and I'll get back to you ASAP. I promise, so again Review(Writer's fuel) and meet me back here for the next exciting arc, this is Nomad88 saying later…..**

**Ps: Well Readers my updating schedule is back on track. Next story for update is TSA Amazing Spider-Man vol 2, and then Batman Beyond and then Secret Warrior…thanks to everyone for sticking with me during these long updates and I hope it was worth the wait. This is me saying later…**

**Next up: China Town Throwdown **


	9. Chinatown Throwdown

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN these CHARACTERS, I repeat I do not own these characters. In fact ALL CREDIT goes directly to MARVEL, STAN LEE, and of course DISNEY. THEY ARE THE OWNERS, not me, I am in no way making any money off of this story, no money is being exchanged or handed to me I can assure you. So I ask please, please do not sue me okay because I do not have any money, none whatsoever, so suing me is rather pointless, anyway on with the story.**

**Hey Readers, it's me again, I'm back with a brand new chapter in the world of espionage. I'm glad all of you out there enjoyed the last chapter and the intro of Sandman, I can almost guarantee that he's going to be back in some shape or form so you readers can be on the look out for that, anyway it's time to dig further into this newest story arc. So with that I ask that you READ, REVIEW (a Writer's fuel) and of course ENJOY. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Ten Rings)<strong>

**Chapter 9: Chinatown Throwdown**

**A Day Later: Los Angeles: Bar: 9:30pm**

"Are any of you still picking sand out of your ears…because I still think I have a pound of it left in mine" said Peter picking his ear.

The trio of spies were currently sitting at one of the local bars in town attempting to rest up after their eventful mission in the city of Riyadh. Each of them were still sporting some bruises and small abrasions but for the most part they were alright. Peter lifted up his drink and he took a sip and he set down on the table.

"I am" answered Clint taking a sip of his whiskey, "And not only that I'm still sore"

"Me too" Peter replied

"Oh man up the both of you, you sound like women" said Natasha taking a sip of her drink and then setting it down on the table, "The mission wasn't that bad"

Peter and Clint glanced at each other and then back at her.

"What mission were you on" said Clint with raised eyebrows

"The same one you were one, it was just like any other mission"

"So you're saying that I can look forward to facing 700ft Sandmen all the time?" asked Peter.

"Not on all mission, but maybe every other one" she answered with a smile.

"Great" he said taking another sip of his drink.

"Well if that's the case then I'll retire right now" Clint joked taking another sip of his whiskey, "Now Nat you know this mission was outside of our usual jurisdiction. This was one of those Avengers types of mission"

"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day where Clint Barton started talking about a mission being too tough" said Natasha with a smile.

"I never said it was too tough" Clint said defensively

"Sounded like it" Natasha teased

"All I was saying was that it's not our usual run of the mill enemy. Metahumans are usually handled by the Avengers"

"Well Clint something tells me we're gonna have to get used to facing the unusual, especially since we found an alien space craft which is powered by a ring of immense power" said Peter.

"Thank you for reminding me, any word from Fury about that thing?" Clint asked while looking at Natasha.

"No, he hasn't gotten back to me and don't think he will. He said it'll take the tech people a few days to analysis the ship"

"And it's probably gonna take them even longer to figure out a way to open it" Peter chimed gulping the last bit of his drink, "I mean it took Dr. Menklin and his wife 4 years to open theirs"

"Well they weren't against the clock on some secret shadow organization. Nat have you found anything on this Goblin character?" asked Clint

"Well when we got back to the safe house yesterday I did a preliminary search but so far nothing has turned up, which means this Goblin character must be very very connected"

"Now this is our strong point, hunting down terrorist organizations. Okay so what do we do first do we cross reference with other government agencies or do we…." He started before being interrupted

"We do nothing" Natasha said.

"Nothing" Peter and Clint said at the same time looking at her.

"Da."

"Why do we do nothing?" asked Peter.

"Well Peter the reason why we're not gonna hunt down this Goblin and his organization right now is because…first we have nothing but a name to go on…."

"So we've had less than that before Nat"

"Let me finish Clint. All we have is a name, if we go around all gung ho, throwing the name around for someone as connected as the Goblin, there's a chance we'll loose our window to catch him. But if we wait and be patient then an opportunity will present itself"

"You're talking about the Rings" said Peter, "We know he is after them and I'm sure by now he and his organization knows we now posses one of the ships and one of the rings. If we continue on this path they we'll eventually run into him" he finished.

"Correct" she replied.

"Uhhh….waiting. I hate waiting" said Clint leaning back in his seat, he let out a sigh and then looked to left. His eyes landed on a young attractive woman with long brunette hair, she was wearing a tight blue skirt and she was glancing his way. He mouthed the words hi to her and she smiled and shyly turned away. Clint let a smile grace his lips and he turned his eyes back to Peter and Natasha

"Then again, waiting may not be so bad. What does Fury want us to do in the meantime?"

"R&R. He wants us to be prepared to be deployed once he finds a way to track the other rings" she said.

"I agree then" he started before gulping down the rest of his whisky "I'll see the two of you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" Peter repeated, "Where are you going?"

"To get some R&R….with the brunette at the bar" he said while sliding out of the booth.

"Clint I don't think that's what Fury meant" Natasha said.

"Well he didn't specify, now I could go back to the safe house with the two of you but you'll have to make me a better offer Natasha" he said looking at her slyly.  
>Natasha looked back at him for a long second and then waved her hand in dismissal.<p>

"Hmph, your loss" he said walking away from them and towards the brunette.

* * *

><p><strong>Location Unknown: Same Time<strong>

Sitting in lavish office was a man garbed in a form fitting dark blue business suit, the man was sitting in his chair facing his large window that had a perfect and beautiful view of a large and vast city. A city where if you made a name for yourself then the whole world would recognize you as someone of great importance. The man heaved a heavy sigh and put his hands together in deep thought, but soon his concentration was broken by a voice, a voice he welcomed and hated at the same time.

"_**Still thinking about our little problem are we?"**_ said the mysterious voice in a giddy and playful tone.

"No I'm not thinking about that problem. I'm thinking about our more pressing problem. I'm attempting to put myself in our opponent's shoes. What would be his next move and what should be my move" the man replied to the voice.

"_**Is that all you're thinking about and here I half expected to be something of great interest to me**_" the voice mocked.

"This should be of interest because this affects both of us" the man snapped.

"_**Must I do all of the thinking**_" the voice responded, "_**THINK! Fury has only one ship in his possession meaning what, he's going to try to find out what's inside the ship**_"

"The Ring"

"_**Precisely. It took the Menklin's 4 years to open the ship, but given the minds that work at Shield we should probably cut that time down considerably meaning that it won't be long until Fury devises a way to track the Rings**_"

"So what should we do?"

"_**Think you idiot, Think about what I just said" **_

The man linked his fingers together and he began to think about what the voice said, trying to follow the logic and like being hit by lightening he realized what the voice was alluding to.

"You suggest we do nothing. Allow Fury to gather the Rings for us and once he does we swoop in and steal them"

"_**There's a good boy, look who's finally using his brain"**_

"Fury would never go for that though, if he discovers all of the rings then he'll know we're coming"

"_**That's why we must give him the illusion of being in control. Fury is a creature like you and I, we must be in control of the situation so we must give him what he wants most**_" the voice replied.

"I believe I follow, we put on a little show for Fury, make him think we're trying to get the rings but only purposely losing, making him feel in control and stroking his ego no doubt as well, then we come in and take them from him and embarrass shield in the process"

"_**Give the man a prize HAHA!"**_

"Very interesting" the man said allowing a smirk to grace his lips, he swiveled around in his seat and back to his desk, he reached over and he hit the intercom button on his desk.

**BEEP!**

"Ms. Hand, I need you in my office there's something I'm going to run by you"

"Yes sir I be there in just a second"

"_**Things are about to get interesting"**_ said the voice before a chilling laugh began to fill the office.

* * *

><p><strong>London, England- Mansion <strong>

The man known only as Van Adder leaned over and picked up his cup of tea and he took a sip of it, he then set the tea down back on the table and he smiled at the two individuals in front of him. The first was a man sitting a red throne like chair, he was 6'2 had blue eyes, slicked back black hair and long black side burns, along with that he had a light tan complexion making him look to be in his early 40s. He had a powerful frame that was seen through his blue Victorian style button down jacket and dark gray pants.

Next to him, sitting on the arm rest and leaning against the man was a very, very alluring woman. She was 5'10 with long black hair, beautiful light olive skin tone, red eyes and a gorgeous smile. She had an hour glass figure and was wearing a black cape around her shoulders, black gloves, a tight black corset, a black thong which allowed her to show her long legs and knee high black boots.

Several times during the meeting Van Adder found himself admiring her appearance and that's exactly what she wanted.

"That is very good tea" he said after a long second.

"Only the best is served in our Club Mr…" started the alluring woman. Van Adder smirked at her attempt to find out his name, but he being accustomed to such tricks did not play into it.

"I believe the ball is in your court, do you accept my Employer's deal"

**BZZZZZ BZZZZZZ** went the buzzing of Van Adder's cell phone. He reached into one of his pockets and retrieved his phone. He looked at the number and he stood up from his seat.

"Excuse me I must take this" he stated before walking a few paces away and answering the call.

* * *

><p>"Van Adder"<p>

"Ms. Hand"

"He has a job for you"

"What is it?" he asked.

"He wants you to contact our people within the SHIELD science division, tell them we want routine updates on anything involving the rings. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand"

"Good. Get to it then" she replied before the line was cut.

* * *

><p>Van Adder ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket; he turned and walked back towards his current assignment.<p>

"Trouble?" The man questioned

"Far from it actually" Van Adder replied smoothly.

"That's good to hear" the woman replied

"You're Employer's deal is quite generous, but what makes him think we need his…..charity" the man asked.

"It's not charity. This deal is a Mutual Beneficiary Transaction, your interest are his interest, when you succeed he succeeds. It's a Win Win."

The man and woman glanced at each other for a second, they were considering the deal being offered but there were too many question marks still left in the air.

"When will we meet your Employer" asked the Woman while seductively crossing her legs.

"When the time is right" He replied smiling at her.

"We need some time to consider your proposal" the man said with finality.

"That's fair enough, I warn you though, there is a time limit on this deal" Van Adder replied while standing up. He reached down and grabbed his briefcase.

"It was a pleasure talking to the both of you, you have my number and I shall be awaiting your call. Good day Mr. Shaw….Miss Selene" he finished.

Van Adder then turned and proceeded to make his way out of the Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIELD Science Hub: Colorado<strong>

The eyes of Shield Agent Veronica King snapped open with a slight start; the Agent of Shield rubbed her tired eyes and sat up in her bed. Veronica was an attractive woman with long dark hair, blue eyes, and a nice smile. Thanks to her shield training and regular exercise she had a lean build and like all other shield agents she was wearing a skin tight navy blue and white outfit. Veronica woke with a start because of her alarm that was going off. She reached over and hit the alarm and looked at the time.

"2:15 am…..God" she groaned rubbing her eyes again. Veronica was part of the Shield Science division; she and several others were responsible for studying the strange and powerful artifacts and items that Shield came across daily. She had to assess them and find a way to either reverse engineer them or neutralize them. Veronica let out a yawn as she stood from her bed. Yesterday a strange alien spacecraft was delivered to the lab and Fury ordered everyone around the clock study to find out what it is, where it came from and how to open it to retrieve some sort of ring. Veronica and the science team studied the ship and it blew anything that they had every seen out of the water, there was only one word to describe the ship: spectacular. She stood up from her bed and was about to walk out of her quarters, she had fell asleep in her Shield uniform so she didn't have to worry about changing, She had just reached her door when a phone began to ring, a phone that she had been praying that would never ring. Veronica slowly turned towards her bed where the ringing was coming from. She quickly walked over towards her bed and lifted up the mattress and eyed the ringing black phone, she grabbed it and pressed the call button and put it to her ear.

"H-Hello"

"Miss. King" came the voice of the man named Van Adder.

"You….what do you want"

"Oh Miss. King don't play coy you know exactly why I'm calling it's because My Boss needs a favor"

"…..No…I c-can't..." she started.

"Need I remind you of your past transgressions Miss King, hmmm? I don't think Nick Fury would like to find out that he's harboring a traitor. A woman who would give secrets to a terrorist organization to save her boyfriend"

"YOU PLAYED ME!" she snapped angrily

"Yes….Yes I did and now you're caught between a rock and a hard place…..time to make a choice. Either do us this favor or take your chances with the always understanding Nick Fury"

Veronica stood in her spot feeling a tendril of fear run up her spine, after a few seconds she lowered her head and then sat down on her bed.

"Fine what is the favor?"

* * *

><p><strong>Few Minutes Later: Main Shield Science Lab <strong>

Veronica King walked through a set of doors and she entered the large Shield Lab and the first thing her eyes landed on was the massive alien ship. She bit on her lips slightly because as she looked at it the voice of Van Adder passed through her mind and it reminded her that she had no choice but to do what he said. Veronica released a sigh and ventured into the lab and too her station.

* * *

><p><strong>Few Hours Later<strong>

Veronica found herself releasing a tense sigh and then a smile graced her lips. She and the rest of the science division have been hard at work trying to find a way to open the ship and determine it's origin but so far nothing is working. None of their usual tricks where working and from the looks of the readings they were getting off of the alien craft there was nothing in their arsenal that would work. The reason Veronica was smiling at this is because if they couldn't open the ship that meant she didn't have to report to Van Adder and betray her country for a second time. The longer it took for them to open the ship the more time it gave her to think of a way to get out from under his thumb or whoever he worked for.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** Veronica and the rest of the Shield division looked around at the alarms that were blaring. They were about to get into battle stations when the alarms suddenly shut down.

"Sorry, that's my fault…..I forgot to phone in" came a voice. Veronica turned towards the entrance and her eyes widen, standing there at 6'6, clad in red and gold armor was none other than one of the most recognized Avengers, one of the big three: **The Invincible Iron Man. **

"Iron Man" Veronica whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Iron Man walked down the ramp and into the lab, his head rose and he looked at the ship in the lab.<p>

"Wow, Fury wasn't kidding" he said to himself, he activated the rockets in his boots and he took to the air and flew towards the ship and did a once over around it, "Suit give me a scan"

"Yes sir" came the computerized voice of Iron Man's armor

'_Definitely not the strangest thing I've seen but it is one of the most interesting'_ Iron man thought to himself as he landed on the ground.

"Sir, energy reading from the ship is off the charts. My scanners are picking up readings of gamma and cosmic radiation. The origin of the radiation is coming from the stern of the ship. Suggest maintain caution, unknown how power source could be potentially harmful"

"Thanks" he replied. He then turned to the gathering group of Shield Scientist, "Fury gave me a call and told me you guys had found something interesting. Obviously it was an understatement; if I'm to understand this correctly we're on a timetable, which means we have no time for a formal introduction. I'll be taking over command of this operation, so having said that, someone show me what you've go so far and let's get started on cracking this baby open" Said Iron Man in a commanding tone.

'_Crap'_ thought Veronica standing off to the side looking at Iron Man.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Days Later: L.A. <strong>

"97…98…99….100" Peter counted. He was in the safehouse workout room doing his usual routine. Just as he was about to start another workout Clint walked into the room dressed in his full Hawkeye gear.

"Hey kid….you got 10 minutes to get ready and met us in the war room" he said before leaving.

"Great" Peter replied.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

Peter in his own gear walked into the war room, he saw Clint and Natasha standing around the table looking at a holographic image of their boss Nick Fury.

"Nice of you to join us Parker" he said in his usual gruff voice.

"What's the emergency?" he asked making his way towards his teammates.

"A few days ago I called Iron Man in to help the tech division with the ship and about 12 hours ago they were able to open it…." he said. The image of Fury disappeared and in its place was the footage of Iron Man and the Shield Science division.

"How did he open it so fast?" asked Peter.

"Doesn't matter, what does matter is what was inside the ship" Fury replied.

Peter, Natasha, and Clint looked at the footage before them and they each recoiled slightly at the images they were seeing. They saw that Iron Man got the ship to activate and then open and from within the ship the skeleton of what looked like a giant dragon fell out of the ship and to the ground.

"Good Lord" they each whispered.

"The skeleton aside Stark found the ring" said Fury.

An image of the ring was displayed in front of them, to their surprise though the ring was very small about the size of a regular wedding ring, along the face of the ring there were six blue dots.

"Well thank God for small miracles" said Clint leaning down on the table getting a closer look at the ring, "Did rich boy find a way to track it?"

"Yes, he did" Fury answered. Another image pulled up but this time it was of the world and nine red dots were pinging around the world.

"Well it looks like we have our work cut out for us" said Natasha.

"Not only the three of you but all of SHIELD. I'm putting everyone on this; we have to jump on this while we can before this Goblin character can get anymore of them."

"I'm assuming since there are only nine dots….the tenth ring is the one the Goblin has?" asked Peter.

"I'm thinking that too Parker, but I'm also thinking that once we have the other 8 rings in our possession, he'll either make a more or the signal from the nine rings will be enough to possibly locate the last one" Fury replied.

"Are you going to put the Avengers on this detail too?" asked Clint

"No, they have bigger fish to fry…..there was a Prison break at the Raft…some heavy hitters escaped and that needs to be locked down fast" Fury replied

"Jesus Nick what is that the 3rd breakout, you need better security for that place"

"Thank you Barton I'll keep your suggestion in mind" Fury said gruffly.

"Where is our first mission?" asked Natasha

"You and Barton will be heading to South America and Parker you'll be heading to China with Stark"

"Stark?" Peter questioned.

"Yeah, he already knows where the ring is but in order to get it we need absolute stealth. Relations in China are already shaky so I need someone to get in and get out"

"And we don't fit the bill?" asked Clint

"Different skill set needed Barton" Fury replied "Look I'm prepping you and Widow for transport, you'll have a tracker to track the rings energy signal. Parker you're heading to an air field….Stark's private Jet will be waiting for you; you'll be going undercover as his assistant"

"Wait what"

"No time to explain, Stark already knows the details he'll explain it….I don't need to explain the urgency in this mission, we're against the clock so move….Fury out"

"Great" all three spies said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Private Air Field <strong>

Peter stepped out of the cab with his black duffel bag strapped over his chest, he paid the cab driver and he made his way to the gate that was a few feet away. Peter eyed the single guard in the booth who looked at him curiously.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm here to see Tony….."

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!** Peter turned around to see two Lamborghini's one red and the other yellow tearing down the road side by side at top speed. Suddenly the Red Lamborghini pulled in front of the yellow.

"I'd move out of the way if I was you" the guard called out while pressing a red button in the booth. Peter took the man's advice and quickly moved out of the way. The gates begin to open and the Red Lamborghini zooms through the gate first and came to another screeching halt and it was followed by the yellow. The side doors slide upwards and out stepped two men. One Peter recognized from his files as Happy Hogan and the other was the person he came to see Iron Man himself Tony Stark. Tony was a handsome guy standing at 6'1, with black medium length hair, blue eyes, a mustache on his face and a light tan complexion making him look like he was in his early thirties. Tony had a lean but muscular build that was seen through his casual blue shirt and blue jeans.

"I win again Happy" said Tony with a smile on his face.

"That you did sir" Happy replied closing the door to his yellow Lamborghini, he then went to the trunk and open it; he grabbed the rather large red and gold briefcase and closed the trunk.

Tony shook his head and turned towards Peter who was still standing by the gate.

"Hey Phil….He's okay let him in" Tony shouted.

* * *

><p>"Well what are you waiting for kid get going" said the Guard waving towards Tony. Peter wasted no time in walking through the gate and towards Tony who took the red and gold briefcase away from Happy.<p>

"Wow, how old are you?" asked Tony looked Peter up and down.

"Old enough Mr. Stark"

"Eh…..yeah don't call me Mr. Stark call me Tony" he replied with a smile holding out his hand. Peter quickly shook his hand.

"Okay Tony…..where is the plane we're kinda in a rush" said Peter

"Yeah I talked to the pilot he should be landing in a few minutes. Fury told me he would be sending a Shield Agent over…I was half hoping it was gonna be Natasha"

"You know Natasha?" Peter asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah she used to spy on me for Fury a while back…..we dated for a while too…..how is she by the way. She still smoking hot"

"Uh…..oh look here comes the Plane" Peter replied looking to the right and seeing a sleek white Private Jet descending towards the runway. The three men stood there watching as the jet came in closer and closer until it finally came in for a smooth landing on the strip.

"Well there's our ride, Happy tell Pepper to hold the fort down while I'm gone"

"I will Sir and I hope you'll be careful" said Happy

"Don't worry I'll be fine plus if anything goes wrong I have a trained Shield Agent to bail me out" he replied wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulder and leading him towards the jet.

* * *

><p><strong>Jet- 30 minutes Later<strong>

The private Jet was flying through the air at a brisk pace; Peter and Tony were sitting in the plush leather chairs in the jet. Peter was tweaking his web shooters and Tony was sipping on a martini.

"Is there anything else you would like Mr. Stark" came the lovely voice of the brown haired stewardess.

"No, I believe I have everything I need right here" he replied with a sly grin. The stewardess lingered for a second before going towards the back of the jet; Tony turned watching as she swayed her hips in the process. He then eyed the 3 other stewardesses in the back of the jet with a sly smile.

"So…Tony I'm curious exactly where do you fit in on this Mission….Fury wasn't too descriptive he just said that you've seen the ring I'm after before"

"First before I tell you the story are you going to tell me your name?" he asked

Peter looked up from his web shooters and at Tony, he considered not telling him but since they were going to be on a mission together he could at least give his name….or at least part of his name.

"My name is Parker"

"Is that your first or last name?" asked Tony taking another sip of his martini, he looked at Peter and he could see him put a 'you'll never know' smile on his face. A long second passed between the two, before Tony let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat, "This is what I hate about working with SHIELD Agents…..fine Parker I've only seen the ring briefly but I distinctly remember seeing it, it was a few years ago at a gala in Hong Kong…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback- About 10 years ago<strong>

"Hey…let me get another one of these" came the slurred speech of a younger and pre-Iron Man Tony Stark. The bartender slid another stiff drink in front of the young billionaire and he quickly picked up the drink and gulped it down in one gulp, "Another please"

"Tony….you're not supposed to be drinking"

Tony turned to see his assistance for the past year and a half Pepper Potts come rushing up to him. Pepper was a stunning woman, she stood at 5'11 with long light red hair, green eyes, and an even tone complexion that made her look like she was in her mid twenties. She had slim build but she wasn't too skinny and she was wearing a very beautiful and expensive blue dress with equally expensive blue high heels.

"Why not Pep….iiit is a party" he replied in a slurred speech

"Jesus…how much have you had to drink?"

"I'm still conscious…so I guess not enough" he replied attempting to order another drink, but Pepper quickly grabbed his hand and signaled to the bartender to cut him off.

"Hey…..I wasn't done"

"Yes you were Tony you need to be conscious and alert"

"Why"

"Because in about to 2 seconds you're about to have a conversation with a very powerful and potential benefactor for your company so look sharp"

"Who is it?" asked Tony.

"His name is Gene Khan and he his speaking either Chinese or Cantonese I couldn't tell"

"Which one is it Pep you know I don't speak Cantonese…" Tony replied slightly slurred

"Neither do I Mr. Stark…I speak Mandarin" came a deep voice behind him. Tony turned around to see the man named Gene Khan. Khan stood at 6'2 with piercing bluish-blackish eyes, a slightly dark tan, and a goatee. He had long black hair, a man of obvious Asian decent and he looked to be in his mid to late thirties. Khan had on a form fitting beige suit that clung to his muscular frame.

"Mr. Khan it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Pepper Potts Mr. Stark's Assistant" said Pepper holding out her hand. Khan reached up with his right hand and took her hand. Tony drunkenly eyed the man's hand and he saw a strange golden ring on his middle finger as he ever so gently kissed the back of Pepper's hand.

"I assure you Miss Potts the pleasure is absolutely mine" he replied staring into her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Present- Private Jet<strong>

"Wait, so the intel we're going on is from your drunken memory?" asked Peter with raised eyebrows.

"Hey I might've been drunk but even when I'm drunk my memory is above average" he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Great" Peter replied leaning back in his seat, "So…..have you set a meeting with this Khan guy"

"Yeah, before I left I had my assistant schedule a business meeting with Khan, he's having a party in Hong Kong….anybody whose anybody in business is going to be there…..so naturally I wasn't going to go, but since the world is at stake I guess I should make an appearance"

"You weren't going to go?"

"No. I hate business meeting, never found them interesting. I'd rather be in my workshop working on my armor" Tony replied.

"Speaking of Armor…." Peter started before eying the Stewardesses who were out of range "You do know that Iron Man can't be seen on this mission right, he can't be seen because…" he began to whisper.

"Yeah Yeah I already got the fifth degree from Fury. Iron Man represents the Avengers and the Avengers represent Government and right now negotiations in China are a bit uneasy, yes I know"

"Good, hopefully this'll be an easy mission"

"What are you going to do?" asked Tony

"Me, well first I'll escort you to the party and you'll point out this Khan to me and if he has the ring I'll steal it" Peter replied

"Just like that huh?"

"Just like that" Peter replied

"Well Mr. Parker I like your style then" replied Tony finishing off his Martini, "Stewardess I'll have another of these please" he called out, "Oh and one for Mr. Parker too"

"What No, No thank you that won't be necessary" Peter called out

"Yes it will, relax Parker what's the problem"

"We're about to go on mission we need to be focused"

"It's a 7 hour trip in this thing you can have at least one drink"

"I could but I won't" Peter replied

"You really need to relax kid…how old are you again you have your whole life to be uptight and plus it's one drink what's the worst that could happen"

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour Later <strong>

Peter slammed down his eighth Martini and he drunkenly smiled at Tony who was smiling at him.

"You…were…..right Tony I-I-I-I just needed to relax" he drunkenly replied.

"I told you kid" Tony said gulping the rest of his Martini, just as a Stewardess sat down on Peter's lap. Peter looked at her and was about to say something when her slim fingers found their way to his face and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Hours Later: Hong Kong<strong>

"RAWWWH!" went Peter as he vomited on the ground of the private runway.

"You really can't handle your liquor" commented Tony with a smile while patting him on the back.

"Uh…Shut up Stark" Peter snapped grabbing his head "Uh…What happened, I remember…..I remember kissing one of the Stewardesses, what was her name" he said straightening up.

"Her name is Amber"

"Yeah I remember kissing her and….." he started glancing at Tony who had a very big smile on his face.

"Yeah you and her were about to get it on but then you passed out" Tony replied while laughing.

"Is this funny to you…is this funny, I'm about to embark on one of the most important missions of my life and I have a huge hangover" Peter snapped, but despite his yelling Tony kept laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Well I'm laughing at the fact that you don't have a Hangover because you're not drunk" Tony stated

"What?" went Peter whipping his head towards him.

"I guess that's something Shield doesn't know about me. I'm a recovering Alcoholic…..I've been on the wagon for about 6 months now, those Martini's you were knocking back were Non-Alcoholic"

"They didn't have any alcohol in them"

"Not a drop" Tony replied

Peter stood there staring at Tony for a long second, trying to process what Tony just said to him, he had been drinking Non-Alcoholic martini's.

"I hate you" Peter stated after a minute and as the word's left his mouth Tony burst out laughing again, "Do you understand what I just said Stark I hate you"

"HAHAHAHA….oh come on kid you needed to lighten up and you're surprisingly fun to be around when you do" Tony replied patting him on the shoulder.

"So you let me make an ass of myself….oh you Sonava…."

**HONK! HONK!** Went the sound of a limo pulling up to them.

"HAHA There's our ride…grab my briefcase will you" he stated heading towards the limo. Peter grumbled to himself and picked up his black duffel bag and Tony's red and gold briefcase and headed towards the limo as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night- Gene Khan's PartyGala 7:00 pm**

Tony and Peter walked into the one the tallest buildings in the densely populated city of Hong Kong. The two were dressed in form fitting black suits, with black ties as well, they each eyed the other well dressed patrons that were heading towards the elevator and they headed in that direction.

"Remember once I've seen Khan and the ring I'll probably disappear at some point….I'll meet you back at the Hotel where we'll probably need to pack in a hurry and get out of dodge" Peter whispered.

"Gotcha kid, but it shouldn't be too hard, there doesn't seem to be anything special about Khan so it should be easy to take it from him" Tony whispered back

"One can only hope" he replied in a whisper just as they reached the elevator. Tony and Peter stepped onto the elevator with the other guests and the doors quickly shut and they began to ascend to the top floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Top Floor<strong>

**DING! **The doors opened the guest on the elevator immediately stepped off. Peter eyed the large room and he let out a breath. The entire room was overtly lavish, from the crystal chandeliers, the posh furniture, the blood red carpets, the classical music playing and the elegantly dressed servers serving Champaign and appetizers. Everything was perfect, fit for a king even.

'_High society'_ Peter thought, his eyes drifting from the décor to the men and women dressed in expensive suits and dresses. He then glanced to his left to see Tony making his way through the crowd, Peter without hesitation followed behind him.

'_Dammit, I should've activated the tracker….what if this Khan guy doesn't have it on him, what if he has it hidden_' Peter thought, _'Guess I'll just have to play it by ear'_

* * *

><p><strong>25 Minutes Later <strong>

Tony stared at the glass of brown liquid in front of him, he desperately wanted to drink it, but he knew what was at the end of the road if he did, heaving a sigh he gently pushed the glass away and he turned back towards the party. He turned to the right as Peter came and stood next to him.

"He's not here is he?" he asked

"No, if he was I would have seen him or he would have found me" Tony replied in a matter of fact tone

"He stood you up"

"It happens in business sometimes, meetings are made but one doesn't' show up. It's a strategy…..or"

"Or" Peter repeated

"Or perhaps he just wanted to make a big introduction" said Tony pointing to the Elevator. Peter followed his hand and there at the Elevator stood Gene Khan clad in black suit. Standing on either side of Khan were too equally beautiful women who looked very similar but one was much older than the other meaning that they must be mother and daughter. The crowd turned towards the elevator to look at him.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen you'll forgive my tardiness, but you know what they say…It's my party and I'll show up when I want to"

* * *

><p>"He made that up" commented Peter<p>

"It's amazing what you can do with a ton of Money" Tony replied

* * *

><p>The crowd laughed at Khan's joke.<p>

"A Toast" he started before signaling one of the servers towards him. The server walked forward with a tray and Khan picked up three Champaign glasses and handed one to each of the women next to him.

"A Toast to good fortune"

"GOOD FORTUNE!" the crowd of people repeated before drinking their Champaign. Khan and his two companions drank their Champaign and then proceeded into the throng of people.

* * *

><p>"You're gonna have to hurry Kid" whispered Tony to Peter<p>

"Why"

"Because I have a feeling that my _'negotiations'_ with Khan aren't going to last very long. The two women he's with that's…."

"Justine and Sasha Hammer the daughter and granddaughter of the Late Justin Hammer yeah I recognize them" Peter replied

"Yeah they kinda hate my guts because of Justin's death a few years ago. They blame Iron Man and me"

"Why you"

"Because Iron Man 'works' for me as my bodyguard…..so I'm guilty by association, so if they are with Khan there's no way they'll agree to anything" he replied in a whisper, "Here they come"

Tony and Peter straightened up as the enigmatic Gene Khan walked towards them with a smile on his face. Peter eyed Khan for the ring but his attention was briefly drawn to the two women next to him. He first glanced at Justine Hammer who stood at about 5'9 and was of Asian decent, she had long black hair with a few white streaks in it, blue eyes, and a dark olive skin tone. Justine was a woman that looked to be in her early 40s but she had the body of a woman in her early thirties, which made the blue dress she was wearing all the more alluring.

Standing next to her was Sasha who was a spitting image of her mother only younger about the same age as Peter. Sasha had thick streak less jet black hair, her complexion was a slightly lighter and her blue eyes more vibrant. Unlike her mother Sasha was wearing a tight red dress that showed off her slim yet curvaceous build.

Peter was briefly stunned by their beauty but he drawn back to his mission once he heard Khan's voice.

"Tony Stark"

"Gene Khan, pleasure to meet you again"

"What has it been 10 years since we've last seen each other in person?"

"Something like that" Tony replied before his eyes drifted to Justine, "Ms. Hammer"

"Stark" she replied curtly.

Khan turned his eyes to Peter.

"And who is this Stark"

"Oh this is my Assistant…..Brad Cullen" Tony replied quickly glancing at Peter.

"What happened to your last assistant…..a Miss Potts if my memory serves me right, she was quite lovely"

"She's back in the states handling my other affairs"

"Such a shame she was easier on the eyes" Khan stated.

"I don't know about that Daddy he is very easy on my eyes" came the voice of Sasha Hammer "Hello Mr. Cullen my name is…" started

"Sasha Hammer, yes I know, a pleasure to meet you" said Peter holding out his hand, she took his hand and he turned it over and kissed gently and then smiled at her. Sasha smiled back at him. She then turned slightly when she heard the music slow down.

"Mr. Cullen would you care to dance?"

Peter glanced at Tony who nodded his head slightly signifying he'll be alright.

"Of course Miss Hammer I would love to" he replied slyly and took her hand and started for the dance floor, but before he took to many steps he turned back to Gene Khan.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Khan" he said holding out his right hand.

"Yes, it was your pleasure" Kahn replied reaching up with his right hand, and as his hand came into Peter's view, Peter saw the golden ring on his middle finger, in the center of the ring was a slightly glowing blue stone. Peter was only able to glance at the ring for a second but it was all he needed, he knew it was the ring that he was looking for.

Peter let go of Khan's hand and turned back to Sasha who began to lead him to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Peter and Sasha slowly dance to the music, he looked into her eyes but every other few seconds he would glance at Khan to see where he was and he was still standing by the bar talking to Tony.<p>

"You know Mr. Cullen"

"Call me Brad"

"Okay Brad. You dance rather well"

"Practice makes perfect" Peter replied looking at her.

"So you've been to one of these monkey shows before huh"

"You go to quite a few when you're Tony Stark's assistant" he replied smoothly

"How long have you been Tony's assistant?"

"Long enough" he said while dipping her. Sasha giggled.

"So you and Tony are close then"

"Possibly….why do you ask?"

"Just making conversation." She replied

"Conversation huh, well I have a question for you, exactly how powerful is your father?" he asked before spinning her.

"Very Powerful" she said "More powerful than any man you will ever come across"

"I don't know I've come across some very powerful people….you know being Tony's assistant and all"

"I can assure you Brad, they pale in comparison and after tonight he'll be even more powerful" she said offhandedly

"Oh and why is that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said slyly. The music ended and the two stopped dancing. Sasha suddenly leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips and Peter was caught by surprise but he soon closed his eyes and he kissed her back. After a few second they broke apart.

"What was that for?"

"A good-bye kiss, a little something to remember me by" she said before turning "A shame we can't do this again Brad you are quite cute"

"Well the night is still young"

Sasha glanced over her shoulder and blew a kiss at him before making her way towards Khan and her mother who were making their way towards the crowd. Peter watched her go and he watched as she swayed her hips seductively.

"Wow" he said under his breath and swallowing hard. He shook his head and he walked towards Tony who had a frustrated look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Bar<strong>

Tony grabbed the brown liquid from off of the counter and was about to drink it but Peter grabbed it from him and put it back down on the counter.

"On the Wagon remember" he said to him.

"Yeah well after dealing with Khan and Justine I need a stiff drink"

"What did they say?"

"They said a lot of things, but the one thing that stood out was that Justine said she was going to enjoy taking my company away and dismantling it piece by piece"

"You weren't kidding about that grudge. How is she gonna take your company"

"She's not, I wouldn't allow it, Khan is powerful but he's not that powerful. I'd die before I let him or her get there hands on Stark Industries" he said.

"Well it sounds like….." Peter started before his spider sense began to go off and he began to search for the danger, but as he was searching he was looking at the crowd of people as well and he didn't see Khan, Justine or Sasha.

"What is it Parker?" asked Tony

"Where is Khan?" asked Peter still searching for the danger,

"He's….." started Tony before he realized he didn't see them either. Peter closed his eyes and he focused on his buzzing spider sense and he realized it was coming from somewhere on his body. He concentrated even more and on instinct he reached his hand into his jacket pocket and he pulled out a red phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Elevator<strong>

"Sasha dear where did you put the phone?" asked Justine looking at her daughter.

"I slipped it on Stark's assistant"

"Excellent, Stark will in the epicenter of the blast" Justine replied with a smile.

"Make the Call" Khan stated

Sasha nodded her head and pulled out another phone and she dialed a set of numbers.

* * *

><p><strong>Top Floor<strong>

"Where did that come from?" asked Tony

"I don't…" started Peter before the phone started to ring.

'_SPIDER SENSE!'_ thought Peter urgently, following his spider sense he looked around the room to see several red dots beeping all around the room in synch.

"SHIT!" he shouted dropping the phone in realization, with his left hand he grabbed a stunned Tony by his shoulder and with his strength he lifted him up and made a mad dash towards the large window. A few of the patrons saw Peter running and they looked at him quizzically but they had no time to dwell on his actions because it was then that the whole top floor went up in an explosion .

Peter with Tony in tow burst through the window just when the explosion happened.

**KABOOOOOOOOM! BABOOOOOM! BOOOOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Air<strong>

The force of the explosion pushed Peter and Tony apart and sent them both spiraling downwards through the air. Peter opened his eyes and he could see the fire from the top floor still raging strong, he quickly rolled in the air and his eyes landed on Tony who was falling faster than he was, so he straightened his body and fell faster trying to reach him.

Tony opened his eyes to see the ground coming closer and closer, he turned his head in time to see Peter coming barreling into him. They rolled and twisted in the air for a second until Peter held up his left hand and shot a web at a nearby building and swung the both of them to safety.

* * *

><p>Peter and Tony went tumbling across the roof of an apartment building and they both rolled into the pool that was on the roof.<p>

"GAHH!" they both gasped breaking the surface of the water and sucking in the air, after a few gasp they swam to the edge. Tony spit out some water and then looked at Peter and then at the burning top floor of the Gala Hall they were just inside.

"Nice Landing" Tony commented.

Peter spit out some water and then pulled himself out of the pool.

"Really Stark….I just saved your life and you comment on my landing" He replied pulling Tony out of the pool. Once he did that he quickly ran to the edge of the roof they were on and he looked down. He searched the ground closely and his eyes widen when he spotted Khan, Justine and Sasha exit the building and quickly get into a limo. Peter glanced upwards at the burning roof and he balled up his fist.

"Hey are you going to be alright here?" he asked over his shoulder, while grabbing at his suit trying to take it out.

"Yeah I'll be fine go after that bastard" Tony replied.

"I'll meet you at the jet in an hour" Peter replied as he finished shedding his suit, revealing his black and dark red bodysuit. He pulled his mask and gloves from his utility belt and quickly slipped them on; he then jumped over the edge and swung after the limo.

Tony stood up and he limped towards the edge of the roof and he looked at the burning Gala hall, he could hear the fire and police cars from down the street, but he didn't pay them any mind, he just continue to look at the flames and from how hot they were burning and the visible damage that the explosion left behind he knew that there was no chance anyone inside survived and at that thought he balled up his fist.

'_Okay Khan, you want me as an enemy fine, but you have no idea who you're messing with. I think it's time Iron Man paid you a visit'_ he thought to himself reaching into his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Air<strong>

Spider-man swung high in the night time air through the city of Hong Kong, he was hot on the trail of the limo containing his target: Gene Khan.

'_Okay Parker how do you want to play this….I could either follow the plan and somehow find a way to steal the ring from him or….since he just murdered a half dozen of people and almost killed me, I could swoop down and kick his ass thoroughly and just take it…I'll go with option B'_ he thought swinging lower.

* * *

><p><strong>Limo<strong>

"So Daddy what's the next step in your plan?" asked Sasha glancing at her father.

"We begin to secretly buy up all of the stock in their companies and add them to our own" he replied leaning back in the leather seat and crossing his legs.

"We start with Stark first though My Love" said Justine taking a sip of her Champaign

"Of course we start with Stark first my vindictive flower. My grudge with Stark stretches back to the first time I met him…..no one says no to me" he said.

**THUD!** The two of the three individuals in the limo jumped at the sudden thud from the roof. They looked to see a slight dent in the roof.

**RIP!** went the sound of the right car door being ripped off its hinges and a man in a mask with white reflective eyes leaned into the limo.

"Khan you and I need to talk" he said before he shot a web at Khan and yanked him out of the limo.

"KHAN!" Justine shouted.

* * *

><p>Spider-man stood on the roof of the speeding limo with Khan in his grasp he raised his fist and punched him across the jaw, but to his surprise Khan was barely affected by the strike. Khan turned his head back towards Spider-man and a smile graced his lips.<p>

"My boy you have no Idea who you're facing do you. I have defied God's and Demons and since you are neither you pose no threat to the MANDARIN!" he shouted in anger before bring up his hands slapping on the sides of Spider-man's ears.

"ARGH!" he howled in pain from the force of the blow. Spider-man's arms slacked and he dropped Khan and collapsed to a knee. Khan/The Mandarin landed on the roof and straightened his suit.

"You dare to challenge me hmph I shall teach you boy" he growled grabbing Spider-man by the head and kneeing him in the face.

"Gah" he gasped feeling the sheer strength behind the blow, he went skidding back across the limo roof it was by sheer luck he was able to slam his hand on the roof sticking and keeping himself from falling off.

'_God…..he's s-strong' _he thought glancing up at his opponent. The Mandarin laughed evilly as he held up his right hand, there was a slight blue glow, his eyes then glowed blue and what looked like wind began to swirl around his hand, Mandarin thrusted his hand forward.

'_Spider sense'_ thought Spider-man but he couldn't do anything about it, because it happened too fast. A vortex of high powered wind shot from the Mandarin's hand and hit him. The vortex of wind picked him up and sent him flying through the air. Spider-man was sent careening wildly through air at top speed, he neared a window of a building and he was sent crashing through bouncing along the floor until he hit a wall hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Limo<strong>

The Mandarin watched his opponent, and he smirked to himself, he balled up his fist and the ring glowed even more, suddenly a vortex of wind gathered beneath his feet and he began to levitate into the air. The Mandarin straightened his body and he flew after the man that dared to face him in combat.

* * *

><p>Spider-man shakily pushed himself up, he could feel the blood running down his nose freely under his mask. The people inside the lobby of building he crashed through all started shouting in Chinese and running away from Spider-man, who was shakily standing to his feet.<p>

'_In retrospect maybe I should've went…..with option A…uh'_ he thought weakly, _'Jesus…..he must be a mutant…or a Meta, he's too strong not to be. I saw the glow from the ring, which must be how he's controlling the wind. I've go to get it off of him'_ he continued.

**THUD!** Spider-man heard the thud and he turned to see the Mandarin walking towards him, the ring around his finger glowing as well as his eyes glowing a menacing blue.

'_Block out the pain Parker….'_ He coached to himself as he straightened up and readying himself for a fight, by putting up his fist.

"HAHAHA Boy I've master every form of combat the earth has to offer you have no hope" boasted the Mandarin as he continued to walk forward unafraid.

Peter ignored him and threw out a quick jab, followed by several other quick punches, the Mandarin dodged the jab, and blocked the punches, he stepped forward with a palm strike to the chest but Spider-man twisted to the right and responded with a roundhouse to the face. The Mandarin deftly ducked under the kick and crouched and went to sweep Spider-man foot but his agile opponent jumped and the corkscrewed in the air and threw a kick that nailed the Mandarin in the face. The Mandarin took a step back and glared at Spider-man but then smiled.

"It's been a long time since anyone has struck me…..let alone two times. It's a shame that I have to kill you, you might have been useful to me" he said before his eyes glowed blue and he held up his hand. A vortex of wind gripped Spider-man and then he was thrown across the room and into a wall denting it.

"Oomph' he grunted in pain but he couldn't focus on it, 'Spider sense' he thought instinctively leaning to the side right as the Mandarin came flying forward with a punch. He missed his target and his hand went through the concrete wall with ease. Spider-man aimed a kick at his knee but he lifted his leg and blocked the kick. Mandarin ripped his hand out of the wall and attempted to punch his opponent but Spider-man sprung away at the last minute and the Mandarin once again hit the wall.

Spider-man landed a few feet away, breathing heavily

"Tell me….how the hell are you so strong?" asked Spider-man trying to buy some time to think of a way to beat him.

"No" The Mandarin stated while whipping around and thrusting his hand forward, Spider-man sensed the attack and he ducked just as a column of high powered wind extended from Mandarin's palm. The wind missed him and blew out a section of the buildings wall. Spider-man turned and looked at the destruction in amazement.

'_Spider sense'_ he thought. He looked up to see the Mandarin in the air. Spider-man rolled to side just as he came down with foot.

**THOOOOM!** Went the sound of the powerful stomp from the Mandarin. Spider-man watched as the whole floor he was standing began to crack and it gave way from the force. Spider-man tried to jump but the floor gave way too quickly and he fell through the floor and he hit the ground hard. The Mandarin levitated in the air and he watched with slight satisfaction as his opponent hit the ground of the next floor. He slowly levitated down to the floor and touched down softly. He tilted his head slightly watching as Spider-man dug himself out of the debris that managed to land on top of him. He crawled out of the concrete and he collapsed to the ground. The Mandarin held up his right hand and wind began to gather around Spider-man and lift him up in the air, the Mandarin jerked his hand to the right and slammed him into the wall, he then jerked his hand to the left and slammed him into the wall across the room and then he brought his hand forward. Spider-man was jerked forward and he came to a stop in front of the Mandarin suspended in the air.

"Before I kill you boy tell me who sent you to assassinate me"

"….." Peter didn't answer him.

"SPEAK! I COMMAND YOU!" The Mandarin shouted.

Spider-man looked passed The Mandarin to see something he never thought he would see, Iron Man hovering outside the window. Iron Man held up his hand and vibrant blue repulsor energy rocketed out, it blasted through the glass and hit the Mandarin in the back sending him barreling through the wall across the room, dropping Spider-man in the process.

* * *

><p>Iron Man floated through the glass and he landed on the floor and walked towards Spider-man.<p>

"You alright?" he asked

"No" he replied "What happened to no Iron Man"

"Really, I just saved your life and that's all you have to say"

Spider-man looked up at him as he repeated the words he said to him earlier.

"Was that Khan" he asked

"Yes, he's very….." he started before a giant vortex of wind spiraled and then hit the both of them sending them flying through the window and back out into the Hong Kong night air.

* * *

><p>Iron Man activated his rocket boots and hovered in the air while Spider-man fell towards the ground.<p>

"KID!" Iron Man shouted just as his suit picked up someone approaching, he turned in time to receive a devastating punch to his stomach courtesy of the Mandarin. The powerful foe levitating in the air grabbed Iron Man by the throat and lifted him up.

"Warning sir damage to abdomen of the Mark III suit" came the computerized voice of Iron Man's suit, but Tony Stark couldn't respond because of the death grip the Mandarin had him in.

"Iron Man, what a pleasant surprise, I've been looking forward to the two of us meeting" he said applying even more pressure. The metal under Mandarin's grip began to bend slightly which in turn started to pinch against his throat choking him, "Although I had hoped for a challenge"

"HEY!"

Mandarin glanced to the left only to see two feet slam into his face. The Mandarin slightly unprepared and the resulting strike caused him to fly back a little and let go of Iron Man. Spider-man sprung off Mandarin's face and flipped in the air and shot a web at him attempting to do the same thing to him again but Mandarin had recovered. He glared at the approaching Spider-man and quickly maneuvered out of the path of the attack. The Mandarin held up his hand getting ready to throw an attack at Spider-man but he felt someone tackle him from behind and fly him upward. Spider-man's web was still attached to Mandarin's body so he was dragged upwards as well.

* * *

><p>Higher and Higher and Higher Iron Man flew upwards in the air. Spider-man glanced downwards to see the city of Hong Kong disappear among the thick clouds.<p>

The Mandarin growled in his throat at the annoyance he was feeling, he held up his right arm and began to elbow Iron Man in his face plate as hard as he could denting it and making Iron Man let go, Mandarin kicked him in the chest sending him flying back, but Spider-man swung up on the web and kicked The Mandarin in the chin as hard as he could and it sent him spiraling backwards. Suddenly three repulsor blast of energy rocketed through the clouds and each hit their mark on Mandarin's body, shredding his already slashed up suit and sending him back into the clouds.

Spider-man began to fall through the air again but he was caught by Iron Man.

"Thanks" he said

"Just repaying a favor" he replied "How the hell is he so strong…..he dented my armor. Tell me this isn't because of the ring"

"I don't know. I don't think so, I think the ring allows him to control the wind, but I think his strength comes from his powers" Spider-man said.

"You're thinking he's a Meta"

"Yes…..uh oh" Spider-man started feeling a familiar buzz.

"What….." went Iron Man before his suit came to life.

'Sir I'm picking up a massive weather anomaly….winds reaching…"

"Yeah I know" Iron Man interrupted feeling the wind began to pick up. Iron Man hovered in the air and he looked around.

The thick white clouds around them began to swirl, faster and faster the clouds turned, the wind whipped against the two and they shielded themelves as best they could but it was of absolute no use.

Spider-man followed his spider sense and he looked upwards to see The Mandarin hovering amongst the clouds. He hand his right fist raised, the ring on his middle finger was glowing wildly. A giant vortex of wind started to swirl and wrap around him and it began to take shape.

* * *

><p><strong>Down Below <strong>

Justine and Sasha Hammer stepped out of their limo and looked into the sky as did all of the other Hong Kong citizens. Everyone stopped what they were doing and had their eyes glued to the sky because up above them was a massive dragon made of the wind and the clouds.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Above<strong>

The Mandarin tucked within the wind Dragon laughed evilly as he thrusted his hand forward.

"**RAHHHHHHH!"** the wind roared like a dragon and it flew forward.

"Fly away now Stark…RIGHT NOW!" shouted Spider-man.

"I think you're right" Iron Man replied turning, "SUIT BOOSTERS NOW!" he shouted. The boosters in his boots roared to life and propelled them through the air, with the dragon right on their tail.

Iron Man weaved throughout the night sky trying to get out of the way of the dragon. Spider-man turned his head to see the dragon was gaining on them, using his agility he rolled his body jerking himself out of Iron Man's arms and he flipped onto Iron Man's back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Iron Man Shouted.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA SURVIVE YOU DON"T SHOOT THIS THING AND YOU CAN"T DO THAT AND CARRY ME DON"T WORRY I CAN STICK TO YOU!" he shouted back.

Iron Man nodded his head and rolled in the air to where he was flying backwards; he held up his hands and started firing his repulsor rays.

The repulsor energy hit the giant wind dragon but it didn't do anything. The Dragon roared and another vortex of wind shot out of its mouth at Iron Man who barreled rolled out of the way.

Spider-man was clinging for dear life to Iron Man's back and as they rolled in the air to avoid the powerful wind he saw the Dragon's mouth open again and that's when his eyes landed on the glowing Mandarin inside the dragon controlling it and then an idea popped into his head.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN OUTRUN THIS THING!" shouted Spider-man into Iron Man's ear.

"WHY!"

"I GOT A PLAN!"

"SUIT CONVERT 20% POWER TO THRUSTERS!" Iron said.

**BOOOOOOOM** went the sound of the thrusters activating.

"WHOA!" Spider-man yelled as he was almost thrown off, the thrusters in Iron Man's boots activated and they zoomed through the air twice as fast and away from the Dragon.

* * *

><p>"Now what?" asked Iron Man.<p>

"The Mandarin…..or Khan is inside the Dragon"

"Yeah I know so"

"So the only way to take care of the dragon is to take out Khan"

"How kid, quick I'm running out of power"

"We ram him" Spider-man stated.

"Are you insane" Iron Man replied

"You got a better idea"

"…"

"I didn't' think so, how much damage can this suit take"

"A lot but from how powerful that wind is…"

"We'll just have to chance it….You fly us right down its throat and I'll get the ring from Khan"

"How are you gonna do that…"

"I'm going to improvise…now let's do this"

* * *

><p>The Mandarin watched as Iron Man flew faster through the air trying to get away, he laughed at the attempt to flee from his absolute power. He balled up his fist and the ring on his finger glowed even more and the dragon doubled its speed after them, but to his surprise he saw Iron Man make a wide arc. He began to curve in the air and head straight for him.<p>

The Mandarin smiled to himself as he saw his enemies heading for him.

"Here we go" said Iron Man as he flew towards the Dragon at full speed with no signs of slowing down. Spider-man prepared himself while clinging to Iron Man's back.

'God let this work' he thought.

The Giant Dragon opened its mouth and a vortex of wind spiraled out and at the heroes.

"SUIT CONVERT ALL REMANING POWER TO CHEST RT!" Iron Man shouted. The Repulsor heart in the middle of Iron Man's chest began glow a deep and vibrant blue and a massive blast of repulsor energy rocketed from his chest.

The vortex of wind and repulsor energy met each other in an impressive show of power but the Repuslor energy hand the upper hand. It blast through the powerful wind and allowed Iron Man and Spider-man to continue forward and into the mouth of the dragon.

The Mandarin's eyes widen in shock and he shield himself with his hands as he was hit with repulsor energy, the energy engulf him and burning away the rest of his clothing but he was otherwise unharmed, suddenly the repulsor energy stopped. He opened his eyes to see Iron Man flying towards him; he maneuvered out of the way but then saw Spider-man in the air heading towards him. Spider-man kicked him in the face as hard as he could; springing off of his enemies face Spider-man corkscrewed in the air and shot a thin short web at the ring on the Mandarin's finger. The web attached to the ring and with a tug he yanked the ring off of his finger and pulled it to him.

'_YES!"_ he thought happily as the blue alien ring landed in his palm. Spider-man with the ring in tow began to fall through the air away from the Mandarin. He kept falling until he was caught by Iron Man. The two heroes then flew away.

The Mandarin straightened from the sudden kick and he looked around and he saw the two flying away again. He held up his hand and that's when he noticed the ring was gone.

"NOOO!" he yelled, the wind around him began to subside and the dragon started to dissipate, "NOOO!" yelled the Mandarin again seeing his power vanish around him. The wind that was holding him up in the air was dissipated as well and he could feel gravity began to take effect.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he hollered as he began to fall to the ground below.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Private Air Field <strong>

Iron Man and Spider-man went tumbling across the ground.

"Ow" said Spider-man as he pushed himself up.

"Sorry about that….suit is practically out of power" he replied standing up. Spider-man looked on as Iron Man stood still and his suit began to beep. Suddenly the top half of the suit folded off of Tony and the bottom half, the suit finished folding and formed the red and gold briefcase.

'Cool' Spider-man thought as he shakily stood to his feet, he swayed for a second but he caught by Tony.

"You okay kid"

"Just fine, since I got this" he replied opening his right hand to reveal the ring.

"Good, come on we gotta go" said Tony leaning down and picking up his briefcase.

"Yeah I know" Spider-man replied pulling off his mask and revealing the bruised and bloody face of Peter Parker, "Wait…I can't get on the jet like this the Stewardesses"

"Were on loan from the airport, they're probably on their way back to the states now….don't worry it's just me and you"

"Good, because I don't have a spare set of clothes and I need to get in contact with Fury right away"

"The Jet is all gassed up and the pilot is on standby….let's go" Tony replied, swinging one of Peter's arms around his neck and helping towards the jet.

* * *

><p><strong>KHAN'S Penthouse Suite <strong>

SLAM! Went the sound of the door to the Penthouse being thrown open. Justine and Sasha jumped at the sound and stood up from where they were sitting. The mother and daughter gasped as Khan aka The Mandarin walked through the door. He was sporting a few cuts and slashes across his chest but other than that he was fine.

"Khan….what happened to you….where are your clothes?" asked Justine but she received no answer as he stormed into the suite.

"Dadd….."started Sasha before he gave her a look, she averted her gaze away from her father.

"Justine my phone" he growled.

Justine nodded her head and ran over to the desk that was in the Penthouse and she grabbed a phone and brought it to Khan who snatched it away from her. He dialed a few numbers and he waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere- Location Unknown <strong>

**RING! RING! RING! **

"Speak"

"Goblin"

"Mandarin. How nice of you to call"

"Cut the bullshit. You talked" Khan growled

"You'll have to be more specific"

"THE RINGS! YOU TALKED! AFTER I SPECIFICALLY ORDERED YOU!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Where do you get off thinking that I follow your orders?"

"Since I allowed you to live the last time we met"

"A mistake on your part, I'll admit the last time we met I was…unprepared"

"You swore your loyalty" Khan growled

"Here's the thing about me I'm a Liar. I lied to you Mandarin I have no intentions of being your puppet you ignorant fossil."

"I AM YOUR MASTER!"

"YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!" the man named Goblin roared "While you've been spending your days being complacent and drinking wine, I have been building…..building my own army, where I have subjects of my own who are loyal to me and only ME! The last we met I was but a child but now…..now I AM A GOD! A GOD AMONG ME AND GODS SERVE NO ONE! DO YOU HEAR ME MANDARIN! NO ONE!"

"You listen to me and listen good boy I have been alive for generations….I have seen kingdoms and empires rise and fall….I've mastered every form of combat and every form of strategy….If it's war you want. It's war you shall have!"

"Hmph…..War sounds fine, and by the way…..I have two rings…..how many do you have….good-bye Mandarin see you soon" said the man named the Goblin before he hung up the phone.

'_**Well it seems Khan has become a threat' **_

"We knew that was going to happen"

'_**Yes but not this soon, no matter. Iit seems Shield has made a move against him and taken one of his rings, otherwise he wouldn't be calling in such a fuss'**_

"So he's not all powerful"

'_**Of course not…..he's nothing like us, his time….has come to an end' **_

"And we shall be the one to end him"

'_**Right you are HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' **_

* * *

><p><strong>Penthouse Suite<strong>

"RAH!" shouted the Mandarin crushing his phone within his hands.

"My Love what is…?" Started Justine.

"QUIET! GATHER ALL OF OUR RESOURCES WE MUST FIND MY RINGS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Private Jet <strong>

"DAMMIT STARK I SAID NO IRON MAN!" shouted Nick Fury

"Fury so good to hear your voice" Stark replied.

"It's my fault sir…initial plan to get the ring went south I called Iron Man for back up" Peter chimed in

"This is going to take some time to smooth over with the Chinese government…but at least you got one of the rings…Good work Parker" said Fury releasing a sigh of frustration.

"And it wasn't easy by the way" Peter replied putting an ice pack to his left eye and letting out a groan of pain.

"Nothing of value is ever easy to acquire, I expect a full report by the time you get back to LA where another transport will take you to the next ring"

"Have you heard from Widow and Hawkeye?" asked Peter leaning back in their seat.

"No…I haven't heard from them, I lost their signal about 2 hours ago, I'm not worried though they should be fine" Fury replied

"If I know Black Widow and Hawkeye they've already found the rings and are probably…"

* * *

><p><strong>South America <strong>

"...…on a beach somewhere or he's getting a Massage from a beautiful Oriental Masseuse, Hong Kong has the best massages"

"HAWKEYE WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND FOCUS!" shouted the Black Widow as she had her wrist gauntlets raised and firing in every direction at the monsters that were heading for them.

"OH I'M PRETTY FOCUSED ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M ABOUT TO DIE!" he yelled back while shooting three arrows at the charging yellow monsters in front of him.

"YES! MY MOLOIDS KILL THEM! KILL THE INTRUDERS THAT DARE TO STEAL FROM YOUR FATHER! KILL THEM FOR TRYING TO STEAL FROM THE **MOLE MAN!"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>End Chapter: Read and Review: <span>Hey readers it's me back with the closing comments as usual. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and the first part of the Ten Ring arc, because the next few chapters are gonna be about our team of spies and the rest of Shield getting the rings before the mysterious Goblin and the Powerful Khan aka: The Mandarin. Speaking of the Mandarin I hope everyone enjoyed his debut and how I portrayed him because he will be returning. He'll pop up every now and again especially in an arc that I'm attempting to develop now called: The War for Power, but that's down the line. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter because I did enjoy writing it, also I did try to catch as many grammar and spelling errors as I could but I'm only human so there might still be some lingering mistakes but I hope that those mistakes don't deter to you from the overall story. Anyway, Review (A writer's Fuel) and then meet me back here for the next exciting installment. If you have any questions or comments either leave them in the review or just send me a message and I'll get back to you ASAP….this is Nomad88 saying Later…**

**Ps: To everyone reading HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2012 is gonna be a great year…..the year of change; hopefully it's for the better. Anyway this is probably the last story for update in the year 2011. I'll see you all in 2012 with a brand new chapter for: TSA: The Amazing Spider-Man VOL 2. See you then, Later…**

**Next up: The Underground City **


	10. The Underground City

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN these CHARACTERS. I repeat it again I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS. All CREDIT goes directly to MARVEL, STAN LEE, and of COURSE DISNEY! They are the owners not me they are the ones making the money not me, I'm in no way making any money off of this story I can assure you, no money is being handed to me or exchanged. So having said that please find it in your heart to not SUE me. Again DO NOT SUE ME, I have no money….okay on with the story. **

**Hey all, it's me back with another chapter in the espionage world of secret warrior Spider-man. I hop everyone is enjoying the story so far and it's living up to everyone's expectations, because we have a ways to go before the story is over. Anyway the only thing left to say is READ, REVIEW (A writer's fuel) and of course ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ten Rings)<strong>

**Chapter 10: The Underground City**

**Safe House- Los Angeles- Several hours ago**

"Parker you need to get going now, gather what you need and head out to Stark's private air field" said Colonel Nick Fury.

Peter nodded his head and proceeded to make his way out of the war room with the intent of heading out to his mission.

"Be careful Kid" Clint called out.

"Aren't I always" Peter replied from down the hall.

Clint shook his head and put a grin on his face while turning his attention back to the holographic map of the world that had nine dots blinking.

"You said something about South America Colonel?" asked Natasha looking at the continent on the map.

"Yeah the two of you are heading out to South America, Peru to be exact" he stated.

"Let me guess it's because of the two ring signals" said Clint looking at the map closely. There were two dots beeping in the land area that was Peru.

"Computer magnify time 2" Natasha called out.

The picture zoomed in closer towards Peru, Natasha studied the map with her eyes for a second, before folding her arms across her chest.

"What is it Nat?" asked Clint

"According to this….the rings' signal is coming somewhere from the mountainous region of Peru" she said.

"Oh good I've always liked rock climbing…heck of a work out" said Clint folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the table, "Where are with this Goblin character Fury have you found anything and do you think he or it knows we have a way of tracking the rings?" asked Clint

"I haven't found anything about the Goblin yet…but it's only a matter of time until I find something and I'm pretty sure that this Goblin character doesn't know yet…we've mobilized too quickly but even if he or she does find out….I'm pretty sure you'll be able to handle whatever is thrown your way" Colonel Fury responded.

"We can only hope" Natasha responded turning and walking away with the intentions of getting all of her gear ready for their mission

"Your transport will be arriving shortly….Fury out"

The transmition was cut and the screen went blank, Clint tilted his head up and he let out a sigh.

"Always on the move….and I wouldn't have it any other way" he said to himself letting a smile grace his lips. He turned and made his way out of the War Room heading to his work shop to grab something for his bow.

* * *

><p><strong>12 hours ago: Unknown Location <strong>

The man known as the Goblin stood within a large lab like facility and he was staring at a holographic image of the entire world, his eyes were glued to the blinking nine dots around the world.

"The tenth ring is the one that we have that's why it's not showing up on this map?" he asked/stated turning to the woman next to him and the woman in question was his assistant Ms. Hand.

"That is correct sir…..according to Veronica King…" Ms. Hand started.

"Is she still under my control?" he asked still looking at the map.

"Yes she is sir; she's still under your boot so there is no reason for her to mislead us in the information she sent about the location of the rings or the tracking device schematics"

"HAHA! That's what I like to here Ms. Hand"

"As I was saying according to Veronica, Fury believes that the tenth ring is the one that we have because it's not showing up on the map"

"That's good….it means our facilities cloaking device is working superbly" he replied

"My thoughts as well, so sir what do we do now?"

"We stick to the plan Ms. Hand I want you to start making calls to those that are under our employment and closest to the signals of each ring" he replied turning to her.

"Shall I tell them what you told me as well….about losing on purpose so that Nick Fury would feel…..complacent?" she asked.

"No…tell them nothing, I have no doubt that Fury will send his best people to retrieve the rings…he'll pull all the stops"

"And we won't do that because that's what we want him to do" finished Ms. Hand.

"Precisely…I shall leave this to you Ms. Hand….do make me proud" he said turning and walking away from her and out of the lab they were currently inside.

Ms. Hand watched him go and then she turned her eyes to the map of the world and she let out a sigh.

"Time to make some calls" she said to herself while walking towards a large computer.

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours Later: Jungles of Peru<strong>

Deep within the thick and luscious jungles that adorn part of the country known as Peru was a village. A village that was tucked away and has withstood the test of time and probably would still continue to do so in the years that are to come. The village wasn't large but it wasn't small either. The people who made the village were of varying height and body builds, they each had thin dark matted hair and deep sun tanned complexions. Each of the men, women, and children were wearing practically nothing except for the thin red loin cloth outfits that covered their lower regions. The woman had what they considered to be decorations on their bodies, things such as: bones going through their ears, golden necklaces around their neck, as well as ears for necklaces. The men had more of a militaristic decoration to them such as: white and red war paint with bones necklaces around their necks and bow and arrows strapped across their backs. The only ones that weren't decorated were the young children and a gray haired pudgy white man. The pudgy white man's name was Dr. Mendel Strom, he was about 5'9 and he looked to be in about his late fifties possibly early sixties, he was wearing a white button down shirt that was drenched in his sweat and white pants and white shoes. He stepped out of the jeep that he had used to reach the village that was tucked within the jungle.

He walked away from his jeep and towards the village, the warriors all had their bow and arrows aimed at the ready but he reached into his pocket and he pulled out a medallion and he held it up. To anyone outside of the village the medallion was meaningless but to them it was everything and was because the medallion was fashioned after their deity and upon seeing it they lowered their weapons and bowed their heads in respect and fright.

Dr. Strom held the medallion high and he began to walk further into the village, he looked around at the people who stole a glance at him but he wasn't paying them any mind, he had learned the last time that he was in the village that they wouldn't do anything to him as long as he had the medallion. Strom continued his trek through the until he came to the largest hut in the entire village, It was situated on the top of a hill that had a set of stone steps leading up to it. Dr. Strom looked down and he could see a trail of dried blood that lead up to the entrance of the hut, he let out sigh as he continued on.

'_Everytime…it's always me that must talk to this beast, for once I wish the so called Goblin would get off his ass and do his own dirty work…he forgets I was there with him from the beginning…I should be treated with more respect. I'm on vacation and…'_ he started to think to himself before he heard a shrill of pain coming from within the hut.

"AHHHHH HHHHHAHAHAH UGH!" came the cry of pain followed by one of the most evil laughs Dr. Strom has ever heard in his life. He stopped his ascent and he simply stared.

"RAHHHHHH"

"**MWUHAHAHAHA!"** the demonic laugh continued.

Beads of sweat started to form and rolled down Strom's brow, if you were to ask him he would say it was the heat but then he would be lying it wasn't the heat it was absolute fear. He listened as he heard the crunching of bones like someone was being eaten. He turned his head around briefly and he saw all of the people of the village slowly began to back away from the stairs, some of them had their head bowed and like him they had the look of fear within their eyes.

**THUD! THUD! THUD! **

Dr. Strom turned to the sound and he saw a severed head bounce out of the entrance of the hut and roll across the ground and to his feet. The head had a look of severe pain on the face, so whoever it was suffered greatly before his unfortunate death.

"Well…that…."

**(Strom)** came a deep demonic type of voice in Amazonic Spanish. It was a long forgotten type of Spanish that was spoken out in the jungle area of Peru that the people of the village were keeping it alive.

Dr. Strom took a huge breath of air and he put on a brave face, he was afraid…out of all the things that he's seen the past 20 years this man…no this creature was by far the most frightening thing he has come across, but he couldn't and wouldn't show it. Dr. Strom stepped over the severed head and he made his way to the entrance. He stopped for a second and he hovered at the door and then he stepped inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Hut<strong>

Dr. Strom reached into his pocket and he pulled out a white cloth and he held it to his nose, attempting to shield his nose away from the intense smell of rotten flesh….and death. Strom's eyes adjusted to the darkness that surrounded every area of the hut, he couldn't make out a lot of the things inside the hut, but his eyes were able to lock onto a massive figure resting or sitting in a giant spider-web.

"God" he whispered

**(Your deity isn't in here Strom…..but I am, you should get down on your knees and pray to me) **

"You are not a God….you're a demon… an abomination, a blight upon this world"

**(I am all of those things but above all else I AM A GOD. A God has the ability to create life and…take it away. You do well to remember that Strom before you come into my kingdom) **

"You call this a kingdom?" Strom asked.

**(State your business before I lose my temper) **

"**He** requires your assistance in an endeavor that is of the utmost importance to him and his organization"

Blood red eyes snapped opened and locked upon the older gentlemen. Dr. Strom swallowed hard as he stared into the blood red eyes that only promised nothing but pain and anguish. He tried his best not to take a step back when he saw the massive body of the being before him shift in the darkness slightly at the mention of their employer of sorts.

(**Does he now?)**

"Yes, he needs you to…."

(**What makes him think he can order a God Around?)**

"Besides the fact that you're not a God"

**ROAR! **

Dr. Strom backed up and he fell to the ground at the sound of the roar, he hit the ground hard, but then he felt something snag his leg, but because of the darkness he couldn't see what it was, but he could feel himself being yanked along the floor and towards the monster.

"NO! NOOOO!" the older man yelled in fright.

"**HAHHAHAHAHAHA!"** the creature laughed as he pulled Dr. Strom towards him, he easily lifted him up and he brought the doctor in close to him, to where he could practically feel his disgusting breath upon him.

Dr. Strom closed his eyes tightly she he would have to see what was about to happen, but after a few seconds of not feeling anything the terrible breath of the creature he slowly cracked open his eyes.

**(You were saying about not being a God)**

"You realized you can't kill me" Dr. Strom stated more than asked.

**(I could very easily end your life)**

"But if you did…you know that you'd be stuck in this world….in this dimension forever, you need me, I'm the only one who knows how to send you back" Strom reasoned

**(**….**Perhaps, but you know something Strom…the more I stay out in this realm the more I begin to accept my…..predicament. You do well to remember that)**

"Duly noted…..now could you put me down"

The creature let go of Strom and he fell to the ground roughly, he scrambled to his feet making sure to pick up his dropped hat and he took several large steps away from the creature.

**(What does your…..Master want of me?)**

"He needs you to acquire an item for him….two items actually that are in this country"

**(Doesn't he have errand boys to do this for him?)**

"This requires some muscle…he's attempting to acquire these items before someone else and the people he's facing have unique abilities"

(**What do I receive out of this?)**

"How about a change of venue?" asked Dr. Strom, "He realizes that you must be getting tired of the Jungle so if you complete this mission…..He'll find you a new place of dwelling and maybe even a way to disguise yourself giving you the ability to roam around, how does that sound?"

**(It sounds like your Master is offering everything except what I desire) **

"You can't go home just yet….but you're getting close. Just a little bit longer Ai Apaec, now come I have the means to track the items but it will be you that has to acquire them" said Dr. Strom backing out of the hut all the while keeping his eyes on the unpredictable monster.

* * *

><p>Dr. Strom slowly kept backing up until he was fully out of the hut, he could hear rumbling from within the hut.<p>

**SLAM!**

Dr. Strom's eyes shot upwards as a top section of the hut fell through and into the hut leaving a large opening. From the new opening the creature known as Ai Apaec rose up and out of the hut and into the morning light for all to see.

Ai Apaec was a massive monstrous looking being; he was extremely tall, he had slithering green snakes for hair, white pupil less eyes, large fangs that was oozing with a strange green liquid from his mouth and a deep gray skin color with reddish tattoos going all across his muscular torso. The real draw to Ai Apaec though was that only his torso appeared human like the rest of his body, the lower region was attached to the head to a gigantic black and hairy Tarantula and around the Tarantula's legs were golden bonds that had strange markings on them.

The people of the village bowed their heads in fright and awe once they saw their God exit his sanctuary. They began to chant and mumble in the ancient Amazonic Spanish that was their language. Dr. Strom swallowed slightly at the sight of him in the light, it was easy to mouth off to Ai Apeac in the darkness because he couldn't fully see him but now….now that he was in the light Dr. Strom was regretting not respecting him. Ai Apeac turned his angry white eyes upon Strom and he growled low in his throat for a second before he turned to his worshiping people.

**(BOW BEFORE GOD!)** Ai Apeac roared.

Everyone dropped to their knees and continued their chanting. Ai Apeac smiled as he heard their chanting and their prayers, he sniffed for a second and then he let out another roar.  
><strong>ROAR!.<strong> The boisterous roar echoed throughout the jungle scaring any and everything within earshot.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Hours Later- Shield Transport Jet<strong>

Natasha snapped her wrist gauntlets onto her wrist making sure that they were locked at secure, satisfied with how snug they were she proceeded to check and double check her ammo and her reserves, her eyes then darted down to her sleek gold utility belt around her waist, she opened each pouch and eyed all of the gadgets inside and did a mental check list on it as well. During her brief check of her equipment she turned her head and glanced at Clint who was busy counting his bows making sure that he had more than enough to cover him for this mission.

Clint finished his mental count of his arrows and then grabbed his bow and began to pull on the string, feeling that it was strung to the max he nodded his head and looked at Natasha who had finished her own check as well.

"You Good?" he asked

"Da. And you"

"Locked and loaded" he replied walking towards her and sitting down in the co-pilots seat, "How far away are we from Peru"

"Fury sent us the fastest jet but we're still about 3 and ½ hours away"

"Damn. Oh well, I don't know about you I'm going to catch me some sleep" said Clint leaning back in his seat and propping his feet up on the dashboard.

"How can you think of sleep at a time like this you need to mentally prepare yourself for the mission" Natasha snapped

"Nat what is there to mentally prepare for it's a simpe mission get in, get out"

"We don't know what we'll be up against or in the condition to which we'll find the ship"

"All the more reason for me to get a few Z's so I'll be ready to face whatever"

Natasha shook her head and said a few curses in Russian before turning her eyes back to the screen. She eyed the tracker that was recently installed into their ship and she saw the two blinking red dots on Peru. She released a sigh and let her eyes travel to the blinking red dot in Hong Kong China and her mind drifted to the youngest member of the team.

"How do you think Peter will fare?" she asked.

"During the mission or teaming up with Stark" Clint asked.

"Both"

"He'll do fine on the mission…..teaming up with Stark though. HAHAHA he'll have an interesting time" Clint responded laughing "Maybe Stark will be able to help him relax a bit and if we're lucky get him laid…after the mission of course" he added in a matter of fact tone.

Natasha turned her head to look at him in confusion.

"Why would he need Stark to help him with that?" she asked

"Well maybe because he hasn't gotten any since he had to let that girl go what 4 months ago…don't tell me you haven't noticed that he's isolated himself" said Clint

"I've noticed…. that Peter is a focused and diligent operative that uses his spare time wisely by making adjustments to his equipment and fighting skills so he'll be a better asset to us on missions" she answered still looking at him.

Clint caught her eyes and they held a look for a second, before Natasha let out a sigh.

"Okay maybe he does need to unwind a bit, he has been a little uptight during our small breaks" she said folding her arms across her chest, "But then again he is nursing a broken heart maybe that's how he deals with it and maybe you need to stay out of his business"

"Hey I like the kid, I kinda laid the whole relationship bit on him pretty hard, but he needs to know there is some fun to this job and many perks. And he needs to stop sulking because sulking is not the best way to get over a broken heart"

"And what is the best way then hmm. Jumping into bed with someone new…some random girl"

"I call it Clint Barton's guide to happiness" he replied with a smile

**(**Pig**)** Natasha commented in Russian.

"Oh please like you haven't done it yourself, need I remind you of that time you and Matt had one of your usual lover's spat and you had a certain dalliance with that Senator we were supposed to be protecting and…"

'This is not about me Clint...this is about Peter" Natasha interrupted him quickly.

"Actually it's about the both of you" he corrected.

"Excuse me"

"This brings me to my next point of interest" Clint stated sitting up a little "I was hoping that maybe once all craziness with this ring business is over that you would…" he started before being interrupted.

"Clint I will shoot you in the foot if you're about to suggest what I think you're about to suggest" she said looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why don't you wait to find out Nat….jeez, and no I wasn't about to suggest that you sleep with him, I was going to suggest that you take him out for a night on the town. I've tried several times but I've had no luck in getting him to relax, I figure you being the senior member of this squad he could learn a little from you on the importance of R&R"

Natasha continued to look at him releasing a sigh as she contemplated what he was asking, on the one had she felt that it was none of their business and that they should leave him alone but on the other hand she has seen how closed off he's become, only leaving the safe house to go on missions, work out, or buy things from the store for his web shooters. She had to admit to herself that Clint had a point.

"…..I think that could be arranged" she replied after a minute.

"Well good then, since we settled that I'm going to catch me a nap" he said to her while closing his eyes and shifting in his seat slightly, "Wake me when we get there oh fearless leader" he continued putting a smirk on his face.

Natasha rolled her eyes at his comment and then leaned back in her seat staring intently out of the window of their transport.

'_2 hours and 52 minutes to go'_ she thought to herself mentally preparing herself for the mission ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours and 52 minutes Later- Peru, South America <strong>

"Clint Wake up….we're here" Natasha called out to her partner. Clint's eyes opened and he sat up looking out of the window.

"That was quick" said Clint rubbing his eyes, he looked out of the window and all he saw were trees and more trees, "Are we close to the signal?" he asked grasping his bow and quiver.

"Da. We're coming up on it now, it's just over the Mountain" Black Widow replied.

The transport the two spies were in began to fly low towards one of the larger Mountains within the region. The Jet rose over the grassy top and begun to descend. Natasha and Clint both had a look of shock on their face once they were over the mountain because just up ahead in the valley over the mountain was massive hole that had to be about 900ft in diameter. The two attempted to peer down into the hole but they could see nothing but blackness within the hole. There was waterfall on the far side of the mountain that dropped into the hole.

"Let me guess the signal is come somewhere down the giant hole that surely promises…..death?" he asked looking at Natasha. She turned her head and looked at him and a smirk crossed her lips. Clint nodded his head and put a smirk on his face as well; he stood up and strapped his quiver to his back.

"Well then…let's get to it" he replied.

Natasha pushed down on the controls making their transport descend downwards and towards the ominous blackness of the massive hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Jungle <strong>

Dr. Strom turned the steering wheel of his jeep and the vehicle passed in-between two trees. He held up the device that would lead him the ring's energy reading and once he saw that he was getting close the red beeping dot he put the device down and turned his eyes back to the rough terrain that was the jungle road that was beginning to clear out.

**SCREEEEEEECH **went the sound of the Jeep as it came to a stop. Dr. Strom put the brakes on and then he stood up in his jeep, he was slightly stunned at the sight of the massive hole in front of him.

He grabbed his device and he looked at the screen and sure enough the signal was coming from the hole.

**THUD! **

Dr. Strom turned his head around and he could see the form of Ai Apaec behind his jeep. The creature rose up and then made his way to the side of the Jeep. Ai Apaec eyes roamed over the hole/pit with indifference.

"Have you ever been down there?" asked Dr. Strom

**(No…this is fairly recent)** Ai Apaec responded

"How can you tell?"

**(I have a sense of the earth…I can feel it partially and this pit was created…..within the last 10 years or so) **

"What could have created it?"

**(I Do not know nor do I care is the artifacts the Goblin requires within this pit?)** Ai Apaec asked frustration evident in his voice.

"Yes it is" Dr. Strom replied he held up the device to Ai Apaec and the monster leaned down and grabbed it with his gray human hand. He inspected the device and then he eyed Strom.

**(This will lead me to them?) **

"Yes and I caution you to be careful, the people we are facing are quite cunning…perhaps even cunning enough to defeat the Mighty Ai Apeac" Dr. Strom said attempting to incite a challenge so that it would spur Ai Apaec into completing the mission with haste but to his displeasure it didn't work. Ai Apaec didn't take the bait, he rose up on his spider legs and he proceeded towards the Pit.

**(I shall return shortly with your Artifacts) **he threw over his shoulder.

Dr. Strom watched as Ai Apaec made his towards the edge of the pit, he stuck to the side of the rocky wall and he proceed to descend into the darkness unafraid because he knew that he was the only monster within that should be feared.

* * *

><p><strong>Pit<strong>

Further and Further the transport descended, the headlights the only light piercing through the thick blackness.

"Are the sensors picking up any life signs?" asked Hawkeye.

"I'm not picking up anything" She replied glancing at the life sign scanner and then back through the viewing screen at the darkness.

"Well at least there's that, hopefully these rings are at the bottom so all we have to do is pick them….."

**PING! PING! PING!**

"Wait, I'm picking up something" said Black Widow

"Of course you are" Hawkeye replied looking down at the screen and sure enough he saw several white dots creeping onto the screen. He scrunched his eyes in confusion because the dots were coming in droves; dozen up on dozens of spots were on the screen.

"Uh….Nat any chance you think those dots could be ants?" asked Hawkeye gripping his bow tightly.

"Those are not ants Clint" she said in a slightly shocked tone. The moving white dots suddenly stopped.

**BEEEP!**

Black Widow and Hawkeye both looked out of the viewing screen only to see a boulder the size of a car heading straight for them.

"INCOMING!" The two spies shouted. Natasha jerked the control to the right to try to dodge the rock but the evasion wasn't quick enough. The boulder smashed into the side of the their transport causing them to spin wildly out of control.

"STEADY US NAT!" Hawkeye yelled

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO!" she replied, "RETURN FIRE!"

"FYI I CAN"T AIM IN THE DARK!" he replied. Hawkeye leaned up in his seat and he flipped several switches on the consol of their transport.

From the bottom of the vehicle the weapons chamber opened but instead of weapons dozens of road flares fell out and hit the ground.

**KRSSSSSH!** Went the road flares as they ignited upon impact and partially illuminated the massive cavern at the bottom of the pit.

"RAHHHHHHH!" all of the creatures yelled at the sudden bright light.

* * *

><p>(HOLY HELL!) Black Widow yelled in Russian looking that the creatures below. There dozens of humanoid looking creatures, they had bald heads, dark yellow skin, big white eyes with small orange pupils. The spies eyes continued to roam over the creatures and they saw that there appeared to be two groups of yellow creatures that were not only of different heights and but also body builds. The first group were the shorter ones and they ranged from about 5'0 to about 5'11 and they had a slim type of body build and had two toes and three fingers. The next group were taller ones ranging from about 8'0ft to 9'0ft and they had massive muscular frames, with spiked bones jutting out of their knuckles, elbows, chins and eyebrows.<p>

"What the hell are they?" asked Hawkeye staring at them.

Several of the taller creatures let out loud angry roars before grabbing more boulders from the cavern floor and tossing them at the flying vehicle.

Black Widow cursed under her breath while doing her best to avoid the flying boulders. The transport dipped and flew to the left and avoided a few of them but one of the boulders managed to hit the left wing.

**BAM!** A piece of the wing was ripped off by the boulder and it sent the transport spiraling to the ground.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Widow shouted, the two gritted their teeth and prepared for the hit.

**BOOMM! SCREEEEEEEEEECH!** Went the sound of the transport hitting and then skidding across the cavern floor. The transport skidding into a trench filled with water from the flowing waterfall.

"Ugh" Hawkeye groaned as he lifted his head from the console he could feel a gash but he ignored it, he turned to Natasha who was shaking her head trying to clear the cobwebs, "You okay"

"I'm fine" she replied, she looked at the controls and tried to pull on them but the transport was unresponsive, "Dammit….controls are locked up."

**SHUDDER!**

Black Widow and Hawkeye braced themselves as they felt the transport being picked up and turned around.

**ROAR!** Growled one of the yellow monsters holding up the transport and peering through the screen.

"Jesus" Hawkeye commented while grabbing an arrow, he quickly strung it up in his bow and he let the arrow fly. The arrow shot through the glass screen and hit the Massive monster in the eye.

"RAHHHH!' it roared in pain before dropping their vehicle.

"We have to clear out the heard if we wanna get out of here" said Hawkeye quickly picking himself up floor and then heading for door.

"I agree, but there are too many" she replied standing up and walking behind him.

"I'm thinking the big ones are in charge"

"Take them out the small ones run away" she finished,

"We can only hope" Hawkeye replied hitting the button on the side of the hull. The door folded open and the two wasted no time in jumping out into position, but as soon as they touched the floor they both briefly noticed that it was a lot squishier.

'_What the hell'_ thought Black Widow looking down but she couldn't dwell on it because the strange yellow humanoid creatures all growled at the sight of them and began to charge. She held up her wrist and began to fire upon them.

"I'll clear a path you take out the big ones" said the Widow mowing down the shorter creatures in front of her with head shots.

"Good plan" Hawkeye responded with a smirk. He reached up and took out three arrows and running forward towards an approaching monster. Hawkeye jumped in the air and he aimed. The monster opened its mouth and let out a roar at the airborne marksman and that's exactly what he wanted. Hawkeye let the arrows go and they flew towards the monster's mouth.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **The tall monster suddenly stopped its charge and grabbed its throat in agony before falling to the ground dead orange blood gushing out of its mouth. Hawkeye landed on the ground and then grabbed two more arrows. Several of the smaller enemies attempted to grab him thanks to the Black Widow they never got a chance. Hawkeye kept his stride and then stepped on the dead monster using its corpse as a spring point he jumped up and let the two arrows in his bow go, they both struck a nearby monster in the eyes, the monster gave a cry and then fell down as well.

Black Widow was managing on her own she kept firing head shots at the smaller yellow creatures but a few of them were agile enough to slip past her bullets and get close to her. The Widow sidestepped a slash and responded with a kick to the head that knocked the offending creature to the ground. Another one jumped up and fell towards her but the Widow saw him coming and quickly ducked and the rolled out of the way. The creature landed on the ground and turned in time to receive a bullet to the face. She rose up and turned her head to see Hawkeye take out another one of the taller muscular creatures, but get tackled to the ground by two of the smaller creatures.

'_Damn….our plan isn't working. Once the big ones go down the smaller ones just fight harder'_ she thought. Her eyes landed on their down transport and she scrunched her eyes, _'Our only hope is to get the transport working again…..maybe I can remotely control it'_ she continued to think, while keeping one hand up and firing away at the shorter creatures, Black Widow used her free hand to go for her gold belt around her waist. She pressed a button on one of the golden rungs of her belt and it flashed green.

"Voice activate…Black Widow start engines" she stated out loud.

One of the smaller creatures jumped on her back, she grabbed the offending creature and effortless flipped him off of her back and to the ground where she put two in its body. Widow cast a glance at the transport that was still unmoving.

"Voice activation….Complete system reboot now"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Shield Transport Jet<strong>

On the slightly broken screen several words were flashing across the screen: **Voice activation in use…..system rebooting….rebooting commencing…Reboot ending in: 5….4…3…2….1…..Shield Transport Carrier Jet 525 activated….awaiting command. **

* * *

><p><strong>Outside <strong>

"Awaiting Command" came the computerized voice.

"Lock onto my signal and Hawkeye's signal, provide cover for us" said Black Widow.

The Transport Jet hummed to life and rose up into the air. Some of the creatures took notice and pointed to the flying carrier.

The Transport Jet automatically armed its weapons and began to unleashed powerful rounds upon the yellow creatures Hawkeye and Black Widow were facing.

Hawkeye smacked one of them in the face with his bow and in the same stride pulled out an arrow strung it up in his bow but instead of aiming for the vulnerable spots on the head he aimed at the feet of a muscular monster that was heading for him. The arrow flew forward and imbedded itself in the cavern floor and just as the monster neared it exploded sending the taller monster stumbling into a group of the shorter yellow creatures falling on top of them.

"Ha worked like a charm" he said to himself.

**SHUDDER!** The ground beneath his feet started to shake suddenly and because of the sudden shake it threw Hawkeye off balance and he fell to the ground. He hit the floor and that's when he finally noticed something strange, the ground beneath him was quite squishy. Hawkeye looked at the ground curiously, he raised his hand and to his absolute disgust a thick watery substance was stuck to his hand. The watery substance slowly dripped from his hand and back to the floor.

"Okay that's…disgusting" he said to himself but as the words left his mouth a thought began to form in his mind. He looked down at the ground again and then up and around the _'cavern'_ they were inside. His eyes roamed towards the trench were their transport was previously stuck in and upon closer inspection he saw giant white spikes just past the trench. He stood up and he followed the spikes with his eyes and saw that there was a row of them.

'_Okay…..I'm starting to…..'_ he began before the ground gave another shudder. Hawkeye steadied himself as best as he could and he turned around. He looked up and dim red light of the flares he could make out another row of jagged spikes up towards the cavern wall.

**KABOOOOM!** Went the sound of the transport jet unleashing a rocket onto the ground.

**SHUDDDER! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!**

A look of realization passed across Hawkeye's face as he put all the pieces together, he turned and searched for the Black Widow who was a few feet away from him and he quickly made his way over while trying to stay on his feet.

"NAT!" he shouted nearing her, "WHERE ARE THE CONTROLS FOR THE JET TELL IT TO STOP FIRING!"

"WHY!" she asked.

"Because if it doesn't we're going to die"

"What are talking about Clint?"

"We aren't in a cave Nat….." he started before the ground beneath their feet began to rise up creating a giant incline. Hawkeye and Black Widow stumbled and the fell off their feet and began to roll down the incline. Hawkeye thinking quick grabbed an arrow from his quiver and then jammed it into the fleshy ground and then grabbed Black Widows' hand keeping her from falling further.

The Two spies were dangling from the incline, they watched as the dead and live yellow creatures fell backwards and down towards a dark opening in the back of the '_cave'_ that had opened up with the ground shifted.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" asked/shouted Black Widow as she stared down the opening.

"Tell me something Nat….are you…._ugh_… a Star Wars Fan?" he asked, visibly struggling to keep his grip on the arrow.

"What?" she responded confused as to how that corresponded to their current situation.

"Well if you were a Star Wars fan then you'd know that…_ugh_…. this is kinda like that scene from the Empire Strikes…" he started before the incline rose up even further. Hawkeye heard small splintering sounds and he looked up at his arrow just as it snapped and he and Black Widow began to fall down the opening.

"…..BACK!" Hawkeye's voice echoed through the darkness.

* * *

><p>The Jagged white spikes on the cavern wall began to draw downwards towards the other jagged spikes.<p>

**THUD!** Went the sound of the spikes meeting each other.

The Spikes weren't spikes at all, they were teeth, and the teeth belong to a giant worm like creature that was lying in wait at the bottom of the pit. The worm closed its mouth and then opened its beady black eyes. The worm then shifted slightly banging against the left side of the cave wall; it then lowered its head and then leaned forward and crashed through the right side of the cave wall. The worm started burrowing through the rocks and slither through the earth.

Unknown to the gargantuan worm was that it was being watched by the none other than Ai Apaec.

Halfway during his journey down the pit he sensed something strange he used his enhanced vision to pierce through the darkness and see what was going on and he saw fighting down below. He was going to make his presence known but it was then the worm closed its mouth.

Ai Apaec eyed the newly created hole in the side of the of cave wall. He looked down at the tracking device in his hands and he saw the ring was now moving away from him and in the direction he surmised that the worm was heading. Ai Apaec reared his spider-legs and he leapt across the gap and into the hole the worm created and he began to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>25 minutes later<strong>

Slowly the eye lids of Hawkeye began to open and the first thing he saw was the dimly lit rocky ceiling, and if he was looking up that meant that he was on his back. His body ached all over but he was used to such things so he didn't really pay it any attention.

"Augh….am I dead?" he asked no one in particular.

"Not yet, but then again the day is still young" came the Russian accented voice of his partner the Black Widow. Hawkeye turned his head to the right to see her lying next to him with some type of vine or rope wrapped around her hands and torso. He turned away from her and looked at his own body to see the same rope tied across his arms and chest and around his wrist.

"Ugh" he groaned letting his head drop down to the hard ground, "Great…we're prisoners...….that's about right…..Where are we?"

"My Kingdom" came the voice of a man, "Lift the intruders up" he continued.

Several of the shorter yellow creatures came into view and hoisted Hawkeye and Black Widow to their feet and then turned them around where they came face to face with not only the massive worm that swallowed them but more of the yellow creatures and a man. The Man was standing on the tongue of the giant worm. The worm lowered its tongue and the man jumped off and landed on the ground. He was short, standing at a height of 4'10, he had gray slicked back hair, brown beady eyes that were covered by a set of blue goggles, he had pale wrinkly skin making him look to be in his late 50s or 60s. The man was wearing a green outfit that outlined his burly hunched frame; he also had a green cape and a wooden cane in his hands. As the hideous man made his way towards the two spies both eyed his left and right middle finger because on each of the digits was a slightly glowing ring, the rings they were searching for. Hawkeye glanced at Black Widow who looked at him as well. After years of being partnered together they knew what the other was saying without saying it, they quickly turned their attention back to the short man who was now standing before them looking up at them while they were looking down.

"You are in my Kingdom of Subterranea" he said staring up at them, "I am the **Mole Man **and you are trespassing state your business before I lose my patience and have my Moloids dispose of you" he said in a low voice staring at the two.

"Please…Mole Man we did not mean to intrude upon you're kingdom….."

"Yeah you're monsters kinda attacked us first pal" Hawkeye interjected.

The Mole Man stepped forward and jabbed his wooden cane into Hawkeye's stomach earning a groan of pain from the master archer.

"They are not monsters boy….they are my people and the two of you were slaughtering them mercilessly" the Mole Man stated in anger.

"N-Not…m-monsters….d-ually….noted" Hawkeye grunted out narrowing his eyes at the short man.

"I believe what he's saying is that we had no intentions of harming your people but we were attacked first" she said trying to reason with him. She gave a quick glance around to see that they were still outnumbered so it would be best for them to make nice with the irate Mole Man until they could come up with another plan.

"Well of course they attacked first…you were intruding upon the gathering of the feast for this evening's banquet"

"A banquet?" Black Widow repeated in confusion

"Yes a banquet for celebrating Subterranea's 3rd life cycle of life and prosperity"

"3rd life cycle….how long is that?" asked Hawkeye straightening up

"About 3 million years" he replied.

"3 MILLION YEARS!" Black Widow exclaimed "These creatures… have been down here for 3 million years…what are they?" she asked

"Perhaps I could explain it to you….that is if I determine you are not a threat….you still haven't told me who you are or what you're doing down here?" The Mole Man replied.

"We're Explores…cave divers who…augh" grunted Hawkeye as the Mole Man jammed his staff into his stomach again.

"Explores huh…..bring me their ship"

Two of the taller monsters emerged from out of the worm's mouth with their transport jet, the two stomped towards the Mole Man and set it down next to him.

"Explorers with military grade ships…try again"

"No he is right we are Explorers….but we explore for the government" Black Widow answered, "We were exploring this cave in search of…..some artifacts but ran into you and your people" she said.

The Mole Man looked at Black Widow and he listened to her explanation, he put a hand to his chin and then looked at Hawkeye. The two spies could see the look in his eyes, he was debating whether or not to kill them or let them live.

"This is your kingdom right?" asked Black Widow trying to stall him from making a decision.

"You are correct my dear" he replied looking at her. Black Widow smiled and she caught his eyes, she gave him an alluring and enticing look and took a step forward, the creatures moved but the Mole Man held up his hands signaling for them to stop.

"I've always dreamed of meeting a King" she said in a low voice.

"You have?"

"Oh yes, I've always wondered what it would be like to be an honored guest of a King, to stand next to one…..and when I was a little girl I always wondered want it would be like to….kiss a King" she said still looking him in the eyes.

The Mole Man found himself caught in the eyes of the Black Widow, those big sparkling green eyes, and at the mention of kissing his eyes drifted to her luscious lips. He swallowed hard and his breath began to quicken a little.

Hawkeye couldn't help but smirk at the mesmerized look on the Mole Man's face because once upon a time he himself had been caught in what Natasha jokingly called her Widow's gaze.

'_Come on you short bastard take the bait'_ he thought to himself trying to hide his smirk.

"You just might get your chance my dear….come I shall give you a tour and you shall be my guest at the banquet" he said turning.

'_HA works every time'_ thought Hawkeye.

The Mole Man waved his hand and the giant worm closed its mouth and moved to the left and out of the path the Mole Man was walking.

Black Widow and Hawkeye recoiled slightly because behind the worm was a giant silver door with strange markings and images all over it, their eyes then zeroed in on the image at the forefront of the door. It was an image of a tall red being in some type of red armor.

"What is that?" asked Hawkeye as he and Widow walked side by side behind their captor "A monument left behind by the Celestials" he said to the stunned spies, "But you haven't seen anything yet" he continued "OPEN!"

**RUMBLE! RUMBLE!** Went the sound of the silver doorway before them swinging open.

**(**Oh My GOD**)** whispered Black Widow in her native Russian tongue.

Once the doorway parted the two spies were treated to the view of Subterranea, it was a vast and technologically advanced city built deep into the earth's crust. From their position they could see tall, medium, and small sized buildings and housing areas. The city was painted in a mixture of silver and gold and while the city was underground no city on the surface came close to the designs and the overall appearance.

Hawkeye and Black Widow were shoved forward as the Mole Man and the rest of his 'people' began to enter through the doorway and descend down the steps and into the city.

As the two passed the doors they saw more of the muscular creatures working giant gears that opened the doors.

"Welcome to my Underground City" said the Mole Man over his shoulder.

"Did you build this?" asked Hawkeye

"No you buffoon, the tools needed to build this city do not even exist on the surface world and possibly will never exist" he replied

"Are you saying that Aliens built this city?" asked Black Widow looking around; she saw dozens more of the yellow creatures. She looked up in the sky and at the top of the city on the top of the tallest spire in the city was what appeared to be an artificial sun that was providing light for the entire city.

"Oh my dear aliens would infer a race similar to our own who may be a bit more advanced than we are, but that is not who built this city. This city was built by the Gods and not the Greek Gods….but by the Celestials" he said raising his hand pointing towards several statues in the distance and they looked similar to the carvings on the doorway they just passed through.

"How do you know so much about this place?" asked Hawkeye

"Because boy I myself am an Explorer of sorts" answered the Mole Man.

The Mole Man and the spies reached the end of the steps and began to walk through the streets of the city of Subterranea where more yellow creatures were going about their business.

"Long ago I was once a surface dweller like yourselves…a scientist actually but I soon grew disillusioned with what my theories were being used for so I went into self imposed exile. During my exile I made several discoveries, evidence of life outside the earth and in my discovery it inadvertently led me to an underground city such as this one with similar beings. Being who were incredibly smart, they were ready to stage an uprising but their uprising was smothered by….The Fantastic Four"

"The Fantastic Four!" the spies exclaimed.

"From your tone I see you're acquainted with them" The Mole Man responded

"You could say that" Hawkeye replied, he leaned over towards Black Widow and he whispered "Fury is gonna rip Richards a new one for keep something like an underground city from him"

"As I was saying once the Fantastic Four dismantled that city I began to search for more and my search led me…..here…with my people" he finished.

"What are they?" asked Black Widow

"Humans my dear….the first humans, from what I can gather from the Celestial files located within the library the Moloids and the Molans are their first attempt at manipulating human DNA and thanks to their meddling humans are now what they are today"

"Moloids and Molans"

"As you've noticed my dear there are two types of people here in Subterranea…. the Moloids are the most human looking, but the Molans are the more muscular and battle ready of the bunch….which brings me to this" he answered while coming to stop. The Mole Man took a few steps forward and then he turned to face the spies, he eyed them for a second before a smile graced his lips, "The Coliseum" Black Widow and Hawkeye looked past the short man and towards the circular dome structure behind him that in fact resembled something like the Coliseum in Rome, Italy.

"The Coliseum….hmph, looks like even the Celestials had a taste for Blood sport…go figure" said Hawkeye looking at the structure.

"No you stupid cur, the Celestials didn't create this structure I did…for the entertainment" he said looking at the two of them.

"I don't like where this is going" Hawkeye commented seeing the look in the Mole Man's eyes.

"You won't Mr. Barton….and neither will you Ms. Romanova" he said which earned a shocked look from the both of them. At the mention of their names both of the spies knew what was going to happen next, they were going to die which was at that point they made a move. Hawkeye jumped backwards shoving his body weight into the Moloids behind him throwing them off balance he swiftly turned and kicked the Moloid that tried to strike the Black Widow. The Widow snapped her bonds freeing herself she flicked her wrist producing a small dagger from within her left wrist gauntlet. She swiftly turned and sliced Hawkeye's bonds freeing him and then dashed towards the Mole Man who was calmly standing in wait.

"Stop" he commanded.

Just as the Widow neared him and just as Hawkeye hit a Moloid both of the spies instantly stopped in their tracks, frozen in their spots.

"Can't Move" Hawkeye said trying to move his body.

The Mole Man confidently strolled over to the frozen Black Widow and he walked around her.

"Do you remember when I mentioned the discoveries of life outside the earth….well the discovery was the rings around my fingers. Definitely not human but also not Celestial, they are Alien, I found these rings within these strange space ships, they were being used as some type of power source but after analyzing them I discovered that these rings possessed some uncanny abilities…such as limited mind control and the ability to read people's mind" he said with a smile, "I knew you two were after my rings the moment you set foot onto my worm"

"Then why….." started Black Widow

"The deception well I wanted to see if the government knew anything about my activities or this place and I can see that they don't and well…..it's been a long time since I've been in the presence of such a beautiful creature like yourself Ms. Romanova but alas….you are your partner must die….I hate surface dwellers and I have to keep my underground city a secret" he continued turning away from them and looking at the Coliseum.

"Well let's get this over then shall we, I hate waiting" said Hawkeye without fear.

"In due time Mr. Barton…..Prepare them for the games" stated the Mole Man walking forward with his cape billowing behind him.

One of the Molans growled and then walked over to the frozen spies and effortlessly picked them up and headed for the Coliseum.

* * *

><p><strong>Doorway<strong>

Hidden in the shadows of the hole that was burrowed through by the worm Ai Apaec laid in wait, using his enhanced sight he had viewed the spies confrontation with the Mole Man. Ai Apaec looked down at the device in his hands and he saw that the blinking red dots were coming from the Mole Man and just as he was going to make a move his target began to move towards the silver doorway. Deciding to bid his time for the right moment Ai Apaec stealthily crawled out of the hole and onto the cavern wall making his way towards the door.

* * *

><p>Once their master entered through the threshold of the kingdom the Molans began to turn the gears to close the door but suddenly the gears jammed and wouldn't budge. The two Molans working the gears looked at each other in confusion and tried to turn it again but it still didn't budge, scratching their heads wondering what was going on a shadow formed on the ground. They looked at the shadow and turned towards entrance to see Ai Apaec there pushing against the door preventing it from closing. The muscular Molans recoiled in shock at the sight of him and tried to yell but Ai Apaec spider like legs shot out and impaled the two through the throat and effortless lifted them up. He growled to himself and he tossed the bodies away all the while keeping his eyes glued to the oblivious Mole Man and his Moloids. Ai Apaec crouched and leapt up to the cave wall and began to silently follow…listening to the Mole Man speak.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes Later- Coliseum<strong>

In the center of the of the massive Coliseum replica was the frozen Black Widow and Hawkeye, while their bodies where frozen in place that could still move their heads and so they began to look around. From their preliminary scan of they saw the seats in the Coliseum being filled with the Moloids that they saw on the streets just a few minutes ago. They were chatting amongst themselves in a language that resembled English, if they listened hard enough they could make out a few words but for the most part it was incoherent.

"Nat"

"…."

"Nat"

"…."

"NAT!"

"WHAT?" she snapped

"When you woke up this morning did you have any idea that just a few hours later you would be in an alien underground city frozen in place and about the entertainment for a short man in a green cape and his pre-human followers?" asked Hawkeye turning to look at her, but she didn't answer his question she simply turned her head to him and gave him a look.

"….."

"Yeah I figured you didn't see it coming" he replied laughing slightly "It's very funny how life throws you curve balls"

Just then a Moloid ran towards the spies and he had Hawkeye's bow and quiver strapped across his back, the creature stopped in front of him and dropped his bow and quiver and then ran away.

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN!** Sounded a horn throughout the Coliseum, the two looked around as all of the chatter and talking ceased and the Moloids turned towards the Mole Man who was up above standing in front of a throne like chair.

"MY PEOPLE I PRESENT TO YOU THE ENTERTAINMENT FOR OUR CELEBRATION!"

* * *

><p><strong>Down Below <strong>

"I can move" said Hawkeye as his body was suddenly released from its frozen state.

"So can I" Black Widow replied feeling her control returning. Hawkeye quickly leaned down and picked up his bow and his quiver.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Above <strong>

"OUR CELEBRATION OF SUBTERRANEA'S 3 LIFE CYCLE!"

The crowd of Moloids roared in joy.

"YES MY PEOPLE IT IS A GLORIUS DAY A DAY THAT LIVE ON IN OUR HEARTS AND MIND UNTIL THE NEXT LIFE CYCLE! BRING OUT THE WARRIRORS!" he yelled.

The crowd roared in Joy again.

* * *

><p><strong>Down Below<strong>

**CREAK!**

The two spies turned their attention to several doors around the Coliseum that were beginning to creak open. From the doors out poured several Moloids and Molans decked out in silver armor with swords and shields in their hands, each ready for war. They eyed the two and with a mighty yell they all began to charge.

"Aww Hell" said Hawkeye releasing arrows, while Black Widow fired bullets from her gauntlets, "You know I really hope that the kid is doing much better than we are….but if I know him and if I know Stark…..they're probably on a beach somewhere or he's getting a massage from a beautiful Oriental Masseuse, Hong Kong has the best Massages"

"HAWKEYE WILL YOU SHUT UP AND FOCUS!" shouted Black Widow firing bullets at the charging Moloids and Molans.

"OH I'M PRETTY FOCUSED ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M ABOUT TO DIE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Up Above<strong>

"YES MY MOLOIDS KILL THEM! KILL THE INTRUDERS THAT DARE TO STEAL FROM YOUR FATHER! KILL THEM FOR TRYING TO STEAL FROM THE MOLE MAN!"

The crowd erupted in shouts and chanting.

* * *

><p><strong>Down Below<strong>

"RAH!" yelled a Molan as he jumping in the air with his sword raised high.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Hawkeye seeing the airborne monster. He and the Widow jumped out of the way just as he landed with a loud thud in the spot they previously occupied. The monster turned and set his eyes upon the Black Widow, he raised his sword and he stomped towards her.

The Widow cursed under her breath and began to fire upon him but thanks to the Molans tough skin most of her bullets bounced off.

"GO FOR THE EYES NAT!" shouted Hawkeye as he kicked a Moloid in the face and then dodged a sword strike from another.

The Widow nodded her head and looked at the charging beast before her, she calmly raised her left wrist and fired two bullets that hit their mark.

"RAH!" shouted the Molan in pain, suddenly it started to sway back and forth screaming but then it fell down to the ground unmoving.

* * *

><p><strong>UP Above<strong>

'_Clever'_ thought the Mole Man to himself _'Perhaps it's time for me to join the battle'_ he continued to think before rising up from his thrown. He put his foot on the edge of the small balcony that his throne was located on and then he leapt off.

* * *

><p>He landed on the ground and he stared at the spies that were holding their own against his warriors.<p>

The Mole Man held up his right hand, the ring on his middle finger glows red and a powerful stream of fire is unleashed from his hand and sent spiraling towards the two spies.

* * *

><p>"HOLY HELL!" yelled Hawkeye as he saw the stream of fire heading his way he dove out of the way of the fire.<p>

Black Widow turned to the shout and she saw the fire for herself and wasted no time in getting out of harms way.

"HAHAHAHAHA!' laughed the Mole Man loudly.

Hawkeye scrambled to his feet and he ran towards the Black Widow and helped her to her feet.

"Nat we have to get out of here" he said to her pulling out an arrow and firing it.

"We can't abandon the mission Hawkeye we have to get the….." she started but stopped.

"I know Nat…but we're outmatched here on…"

**(**What the Hell**)** she said in Russian. Hawkeye saw the look in her eyes and he followed her line of sight and he himself stared in shock.

Hanging a few feet above the laughing Mole Man from a web was menacing and Massive Ai Apaec.

Ai Apaec disconnected from the web and he fell down to the ground where he landed with a loud thud behind the Mole Man.

**THUD!**

* * *

><p>The Mole Man turned around and he saw Ai Apaec staring down at him.<p>

"RAHHHH!" Ai Apaec shouted before quickly grabbing the stunned man by his hands. Ai Apaec eyed the rings on each of his fingers, he opened his mouth and he chomped down on the Mole Man's left hand biting off three fingers including the one with the ring and then he did the same thing to the right hand.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled the Mole Man in agony of feeling his finger being bit off, he was then thrown to the ground bleeding profusely from his hands.

Ai Apaec spit out the fingers into his left hand and he picked out the rings.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" shouted the Mole Man with tears streaming down his face.

The Moloids and Molans turned their attention away from the spies and to the monster that dares to hurt their king.

Ai Apaec sees them and get's ready to jump away but several Molans jump on his back attacking his upper body, while the Moloids attacked his lower body.

* * *

><p>Black Widow and Hawkeye rose to their feet and they look at the chaos around them, but more specifically they looked at the spider creature that now had the rings.<p>

"This is getting too weird" commented Hawkeye

"I agree" The Widow responded

"Since that thing took the rings I'm guessing it works for The Goblin" Hawkeye reasoned.

"That's what I was thinking as well" she replied looking at the situation, her eyes zeroed in on Ai Apaec's left hand because it was the hand that had the rings. The Moloids and Molans were swarming him but he was holding his own swatting them away like flies. She knew that if there was ever a chance to get the rings would be now when he was distracted.

"I've got an Idea" she said turning to Hawkeye

"I'm all ears"

"Big Bang" she replied with a smile.

Hawkeye smirked and reached into his quiver and he pulled out two arrows with red tips.

"Let's do this"

* * *

><p>Ai Apaec growled and grabbed one of the offended Molans and held him up by his arm, Apaec reared his head back and then leaned forward spewed a light green substance all over the Molan.<p>

"AHHHH!' the Molan roared in pained. A loud sizzling sound could be heard as the skin began to peal from the beast's flesh. Ai Apaec tossed him away and then set his eyes on the other Moloids and Molans that were stabbing at him. He used one of his legs swipe at a group of them knocking them away.

"HEY!"

Ai Apaec turned to the shout to see Hawkeye and the Black Widow charging forward, the archer he up his bow and he let loose the two arrows. The arrows flew high over head and they exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

"GRRRRRRRRR" grunted Ai Apaec as he and everyone else shielding their eyes from the intense light.

Black Widow kept charging forward, she jumped in the air and then sprung off a nearby Molan and then flipped in the air and landed on the head of Ai Apaec spider body. She held up her wrist gauntlets and she jammed them into Ai Apaec human looking chest. Two hooks fired from her gauntlets and they unleashed a powerful electric charge.

"RAHHHHH!" Ai Apaec roared in pain of the electric shock and in the sudden pain he dropped both of the rings that were deftly caught by Hawkeye. Once he dropped the rings Black Widow quickly disconnected the hooks and then flipped off of him and landed on the ground. She and Hawkeye nodded at each other and they ran away.

The bright light receded and Ai Apaec opened his eyes and grabbed his chest, he let out another growl before his eyes darted to the ground and he saw the two spies making their getaway. He wasted no time in turning and chasing after the two.

* * *

><p>"PLAN!" shouted Hawkeye as he ran as fast as his feet could carrying him, he turned around to see Ai Apaec's spider legs moving quickly running after them.<p>

"MAKE IT TO THE TRANSPORT AND THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Black Widow yelled back, "MAKE US AN EXIT!"

Hawkeye turned his eyes back to the front and he saw they were nearing a wall so he reached into his quiver and pulled out two arrows and he shot them at the wall.

**KABOOOOM! KABOOOM!** Went the sound of the arrows detonating and blowing a hole in the wall.

The two spies ran through the hole and found themselves back on the street. They quickly searched for the exit and they could see the steps and doors they came through not too far away.

"RAHHH!" shouted Ai Apaec.

Upon hearing his shout Hawkeye and Black Widow continued forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Coliseum<strong>

"ALL OF YOU AFTER THEM! GET MY RINGS BACK NOW!" shouted the Mole Man pained evident in his voice.

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!** Came the sound of the hundreds of feet storming out of the Coliseum at the behest of their King.

Every Moloid and every Molan got up from their seat and they ran through the exits after Ai Apaec and the two Spies.

"KILLL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" The Mole Man roared at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Streets of Subterranea <strong>

"FASTER CLINT!" shouted Black Widow who pulled in front of him slightly.

"EXCUSE ME IF SOME OF US DON'T HAVE RUSSIAN SUPER SOLDIER FORMULA FLOWING THROUGH OUR VEINS!" he snapped.

**THUMP! THUMP!**

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Hawkeye and Black Widow turned to see Ai Apaec gaining on them but at the same time they saw all of the Moloids and Molans running after them as well. The Widow thinking quickly pressed the button on her belt calling their transport to them.

'_Please God let it still be functional'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>The Shield Transport carrier jet gave a hum before turning on and lifting up into the air; the jet turned in the air and then flew forward through the doors and towards the Black Widow's signal.<p>

* * *

><p>Ai Apaec reared his legs and then leaped high in the air and he landed in front of the spies just as they reached the stairs.<p>

**(GIVE ME THE ARTIFACTS!)** he yelled

"What did it say?" asked Hawkeye aiming his bow and arrow at the monster.

"I can guess" Black Widow responded looking at Ai Apaec, but then her eyes traveled past him and at the flying transport. She secretly reached towards her belt again and she pushed the button twice and the transport jet doubled its speed.

Ai Apaec heard the humming of an engine and he turned around just in time to be rammed by the front end of the transport.

**BANG!**

"GAH!" he shouted as he was tossed to the side and sent skidding across the silver metal floor.

Hawkeye and Black Widow wasted no time in getting into the transport jet, Widow made her way to the pilot's seat while Hawkeye stood at the entrance of the jet providing cover.

"LET'S GO NAT!" he shouted firing several explosive arrows at the approaching Moloids and Molans.

Black Widow twisted on the controls which made the transport turn, she pushed on the controls and the jet rocketed towards the entrance.

Ai Apaec shook his head and he picked himself up and he looked at the transport that trying to make its escape. He reared his head back and thrusted his head forward with his mouth open, from his mouth a thick web shot out and stuck to the back of the jet and just as it rocketed away he was pulled along as well.

* * *

><p>"AW SH*&amp;! WE GOT A HITCHER!"<p>

"GET RID OF HIM HE WEIGHS A TON, HE'S SLOWING US DOWN!" Black Widow shouted as she flew the jet.

The Jet flew through the doors and the first thing she saw was the sleeping worm, Black Widow pulled on the control and made the jet turned to the right and towards the giant hole that was right above the worm. The hole that it had burrowed through to presumably bring them to the underground city, the jet flew upwards and into the darkened hole and Ai Apaec was still holding on.

Shouting Moloids and Molans exited the city and looked at the hole that the intruders flew through. The Moloids turned to the worm that was beginning to wake up, the worm looked at them and they pointed to the hole shouting to the worm what their King demanded.

"GRAHHHHH!" the worm growled before curling and then springing up into the hole burrowing after the spies and Ai Apaec.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hole <strong>

Hawkeye pulled out some arrows and he fired them at Ai Apaec but the monster used his Spider like limbs to block the arrows. Once he blocked the first round of arrows Ai Apaec began to ascend up the web and towards Hawkeye.

"TRY SHAKING HIM OFF NAT!" he shouted pulling out some more arrows and firing them but they were blocked as well.

Black Widow turned the controls hard to the left and then back to the right.

* * *

><p>Ai Apaec was climbing up the web when the jet suddenly lurched to the left and then to the right, he was slammed into left side of the hole and then he was slammed into the right side of the hole. The two hard hits made him loose his grip slightly but he recovered. He turned his eyes back to the transport and he had just enough time to see an arrow coming flying and imbed itself into his human shoulder.<p>

"GAH!" he grunted in slightly pain.

**ROAR!** Ai Apaec turned his head to see the worm quickly following behind them.

* * *

><p>"NAT WE NEED ANOTHER BOOST THE DAMN WORM IS BACK!"<p>

"WE'RE AT FULL SPEED! THAT GODDMAN MONSTER ON OUR SHIP IS SLOWING US DOWN!" she shouted back.

Hawkeye growled in his throat and he reached for another arrow but to his shock he only had one left.

'_Damn…..one left and it's an explosive'_ he thought while stringing it up, '_Better make it count Barton_' he thought again as he took his aim. He looked up and then let the explosive fly.

* * *

><p>Ai Apaec watched as Hawkeye let loose his arrow and it flew towards the ceiling of the hole they were in.<p>

**KABOOOOOM!** Upon impact the arrow exploded and caused a ripple effect, the ceiling began to rumble and shake making rocks start to fall and the hole to collapse.

A Large boulder was shook loose from the ceiling and started to fall, The jet flew past the falling boulder it narrowly missing them but Ai Apaec wasn't as lucky he looked up in time to see the boulder heading straight for him.

**(NOOOOOOO)** he shouted at the top of his lungs just as the boulder hit him and sent him to the ground. The boulder fell on top of him pinning him down, he tried to move it but it was then that the worm neared him, his eyes widen even further as the worm gave no intention of slowing down and slithered on top him squishing him to the ground.

* * *

><p>"HA! Bullseye" said Hawkeye with a smirk. He closed the transport jet doors and he ran towards the co-pilot's seat.<p>

"We're coming up on exit" said Black Widow.

Their jet flew towards the end of the hole and it quickly flew out. The two spies saw that they were back into the main Cavern where they first descended into cave. Black Widow pulled up and their transport and it flew upwards towards the large opening.

"Daylight" said Hawkeye seeing the clear blue sky

**BOOOM!** went the sound of the worm bursting through the hole and then looking up, it quickly began to slither upwards towards the jet

"I THINK HE'S GAINING ON US!" shouted Hawkeye

"HE IS BUT WHERE ALMOST OUT!" Black Widow responded pushing forward on the controls with all of her might.

The worm slithered faster and faster, it opened its mouth revealing its long jagged teeth in anticipation of it eating the jet again. The worm's mouth was so close to the jet that the two spies could see the teeth through the cracked screen.

**ROAR!** The worm shouted doubling its speed it's mouth inches from closing down on them.

"AHHHHHHH!" shouted Widow and Hawkeye as they got closer and closer to the blue sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Jungle<strong>

Dr. Strom was leaning against his jeep looking at the hole wondering when Ai Apaec was going to be back with the rings. He let out a sigh and he turned towards the sky.

'_God when is….." _

**ROAR!**

Dr. Strom jumped at the sound. He stared at the hole just as a jet flew through followed by a gargantuan worm.

"GOOOD LORD!" he shouted seeing the worm. The worm's jaw shut closed with a loud boom narrowly missing a jet.

The Worm gave another growl before slithering back into the hole and away from the bright sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Jet<strong>

"WHOOOO HOOOO! HELL YEAH!" shouted Hawkeye joyously as he saw the worm sink back into the hole visibly upset that it didn't get a chance to eat them.

"We made it" said Black Widow leaning back in her seat and letting out a sigh of relief.

"HELL YEAH WE DID!" said Hawkeye turning to her, "WHOOO! WHAT A RUSH! We fought underground monsters, discovered an alien city, and out ran a giant worm all the while completing our mission…We are Badass" he said with a smile.

"I'm not going to argue with you on that" she replied

"Good, now Natasha if you don't mind can you please get us the hell out of here"

"My thoughts exactly" Black Widow replied with a smile twisting the controls and making the jet turn around and fly through the air away from the hole and the jungles of Peru.

* * *

><p><strong>Shield Helicarrier- Fury's Office<strong>

Nick Fury was sitting in his office deep in thought about many things but the primary thing on his mind was the ten alien rings and The Goblin.

**DEET! DEET! DEET!** went his communicator. He reached up and pressed a button on his desk and a holographic image of the Black Widow and Hawkeye popped up on the screen.

"Report" he stated.

"Mission was success, we have the rings in our possession" answered the Black Widow holding up the rings for Fury to see.

"Excellent, how did you acquire it?" he asked.

"Nick you wouldn't believe us if we told you" Hawkeye replied

"Try Me"

"It will be in our report Colonel….have you heard back from Spider-Man?" Black Widow asked.

"I just talked to him 20 minutes ago; he was successful in his mission as well. He's on his way back to LA where another transport will take him to the next ring. I'm going to send another jet that will rendezvous with the two of you and provide you with new clothes and weapons, the two of you will be heading for the next ring as well…"

"Roger that" The two spies replied at the same time.

"Fury Out" he said before ending the conversation.

'_Good that makes four rings for us and only 1 for the Goblin. So far so good….better check on the other team we have to get these rings fast, before the Goblin knows what hit him.'_ thought Fury pressing another button on his desk and this time a holographic image of Daisy Johnson aka Quake appeared.

"Sir" she stated.

"Have you reached your destination yet?" asked Fury.

"Yes sir, Team White is now approaching Madripoor and we are on our way to meet our contact now….sir you haven't told us who our contact is or what our mission is" Daisy replied.

"Don't worry just head to the rendezvous point and your contact will explain everything" said Fury

"Yes sir, Quake out"

Daisy cut the feed which left Fury alone with his thoughts again, he leaned back in his chair and he balled up a fist.

"Okay Goblin…..your move"

* * *

><p><strong><span>End Chapter: Read and Review. <span> Hey all this is Nomad88 back with the closing comments. I know this chapter is about a week late but hey I'm on a major deadline for TSA: Amazing Spider-man…Vol 3 by the end of the year. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and the debut of the Mole Man. I don't know if he'll be back it all depends on how you readers out there respond to him and if you want to see him again just let me know and I'll work something out. I know I don't have it on my profile but I'm a star wars fan and there was a nod to Empire Strikes back, so I hope all of you other star wars fans out there enjoyed that. Also I hope everyone enjoyed the end of the chapter as well, a few of you have been asking about Peter's Team prior to his joining up with Black Widow and Hawkeye and the next chapter dives into that…I haven't forgotten about them they are featured throughout the story as well. So I hope ya'll return for the next chapter. If anyone has any questions, comments, or concerns just send me a PM Message or just leave it in the review, this is Nomad88 saying Later….**

**Ps: Next up for update is Batman Beyond followed by The Amazing Spider-man, see you then, this is me saying Later…**

**Next Up: Madripoor Madness **


	11. Madripoor Madness

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN these CHARACTERS, I repeat I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. So knowing that I feel the need to tell you that the true owners should receive the credit, the owners being: STAN LEE, MARVEL, and DISNEY. They are the ones who need the credit; I am not making any money off of this story. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE, so PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME! THANKS! Now that that is out of the way….on with the story…..**

**Hello All and welcome back to another chapter in the world of espionage in Secret Warrior Spider-man. We are continuing the current Story arc with Shield trying to get the Ten rings of Power before the mysterious Goblin, so enough of me talking but before I stop there's one last thing: Read, REVIEW (A writer's Fuel) and of course ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ten Rings)<strong>

**Chapter 11: Madripoor Madness**

**Shield Base: Washington D.C. **

"KEE-YAH!" shouted Daisy Johnson aka Quake as she kicked the swinging heavy bag with all of her might. The talented SHIELD Agent was currently in the large gym working out and she had been for the last few hours. She was wearing a gray workout shirt and black workout shorts. Daisy backed away from the heavy bag and she took a deep breath, she was beyond exhausted and her muscles screamed and ached but she pushed passed it lunged in for another punch. The punch connected with the bag and upon impact the bag vibrated violently and then exploded in a shower of sand. Daisy looked at the ruined bag and then down at her hands.

'_Dammit'_ she thought to herself _'Still can't fully control my vibrations'_ she continued while turning to the right. She quickly bent down and grabbed her silver gauntlets that regulated her vibrations and slipped them on her hands. Daisy looked at the destroyed punching bag and released a sigh. For the past four months she had been pushing herself to the brink with her training. Whenever her team wasn't on a mission she could be found in the gym perfecting her martial arts and her powers, if any of her teammates were to ask her why she would cryptically respond because it's necessary that she get better. Her teammates knowing that they wouldn't get a better response left the subject alone but secretly they all knew, it was because she felt responsible for the death of their teammate Peter Parker just four months ago. His death shocked and confused everyone and it was mostly because the details behind it were very sketchy. From the way Daisy _'remembered it'_ she told them that they were in their hotel room when they were jumped by several highly trained hydra assassins. She remembered fighting some of them before they got the upper hand on her, Peter tried to save her but they used some type of weapon on him and his body turned to ashes and after seeing him turn to ash she was knocked unconscious. The next thing she remembered was waking up to find several Shield agents over her saying that were part of a shadow group that followed their agents when they were off duty. The shadow agents confirmed her story and filled her in on the rest that the hydra assassin's were about to kill her but they showed up in the nick of time.

Needless to say the whole team was devastated but none more so than Daisy. She felt the most responsible for his death because A: she was the team leader and as the leader the lives of her teammates fell upon her head, they were her responsibility and losing Peter she felt that she had failed in that department. The second reason was because of the fact that she and Peter were so close to each other. Fury had warned her long ago about forming emotional and personal attachments to her fellow agents and that the life span was not particularly high but she couldn't help it, she and Peter were a big part of each other's lives when they were at 'the camp' training to be Shield Agents together and to suddenly lose someone that meant a lot to her was very devastating. Daisy remembered how the first 2 weeks were the hardest of her life because as the team leader she had to be tough and couldn't let his death affect how she conducted herself or her team so on the outside she put on a mask of indifference but it was rather obvious that she hurting on the inside. Towards the end of the end of the second week since the team lost him, she remembered how she was in private quarters when she received an email that simply told her to live her life. She never found out who sent her the email but she suspected that it came from Fury. For as long as she could remember Fury had always been there for her giving her helpful advice almost like a surrogate father and she figured this was his way of attempting to console her and strangely she found herself feeling better.

Everyday for the past four months the sting of his death had been lessening further and further until it was nothing more than a dull ache. She would often think of him but not as much thanks in part to the fact that within the last four months they had also been actively hunting down Hydra bases which suited her just find seeing as how they are the ones behind Peter's death, so far they had taken out 6 secret bases all around the US and from their intel there were about a dozen more.

**SWOOSH!** went at a sound. Daisy turned to the gym entrance to see none other than Jessica Drew walking in. She had on her own workout clothes that consisted of skin tight black shorts and a gray cut off shirt; she had her long black hair tied in a pony tail.

'_Speaking of Hydra'_ Daisy thought to herself looking at the other woman, the newest addition to her team: Jessica Drew the source of their Hydra intel. When she first joined the team it was two weeks after Peter's death and during the first introduction she might not have reacted in the way a team leader should have but no one really could dwell on first impressions because it wasn't long after Jessica joined they started busting hydra bases all over the U.S. and a few of the neighboring Island. The more information Jessica disclosed about the Hydra bases Daisy questioned her as to how she knew so much and it turns out that she was an ex-Hydra agent that has switched sides. Upon learning that Daisy's opinion of Jessica lowered, she was affiliated with Hydra, the same dubious organization that was responsible for the 'death' of one of her teammates and Daisy knew enough about Hydra to know that they are a cunning adversary, and it would be just like them to send in an undercover agent. Fury reassured her that that wasn't the case when it came to Agent Drew but Daisy wasn't so convinced and she hadn't been despite the four months of knowing her and it also didn't help that she had spider powers either.

"Hi" they said at the same time eyeing each other.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Daisy still taking a few deep breaths from her workout.

"I could ask you the same thing" Jessica replied slowly walking towards her.

"I'm always up this early" she said.

"As am I"

"Doing what…..spying on our defense systems, I'll save you the trouble it's on a rotating clock. Every code changes on the hour every hour" Daisy said with a smirk.

Jessica rolled her eyes and walked passed Daisy

"Becoming a better fighter" Jessica replied over her shoulder heading towards a blue mat on the far side of the room.

"Really, well there's something I can relate to" Daisy replied watching her go, "I was doing the same thing"

"I can tell" Jessica replied pointing at the destroyed punching bag, "But you know destroying a punching bag doesn't prove that you're becoming a better fighter….do you know why"

"Why?"

"Because Punching bags don't hit back" stated Jessica reaching the mat and turning around.

Daisy looked at Jessica but more importantly she caught the look in her eyes. Among the many reasons why Daisy didn't….gel well with Jessica there was one reason that stood above the aforementioned and that reason was that she saw her as a rival. Ever since she joined the team there has been this unspoken rivalry between the two and it started when they went after the first Hydra base. Daisy had formulated a plan of attack to take down the first base but immediately Jessica blew holes in her plans and came up with a better plan for attack and Fury agreed with her plan and put her in charge of the mission. The first time Daisy didn't react at all but upon the next few times and the missions after she began to feel a bit of resentment towards the newest member. It seemed like every time Daisy opened her mouth Jessica always had something add and it really didn't help that her two cents were actually good ideas…not that she would ever admit that to her. Along with her good ideas in the field Jessica was the epitome of a damn good field agent. She excelled in everything: infiltration, hand-to-hand combat, fire arms and explosions….she was perfect on every level and so naturally there was a rivalry that had formed between the two.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Daisy tilting her head.

"Only if you're not too tired" Jessica replied with a smirk.

Daisy wasted no time walking over towards one side of the mat, Jessica turned so that they were facing each other both staring into the eyes of the other.

"No Powers" they both stated at the same time.

"So we're in agreement then" Daisy said raising her fist.

"Whenever you're ready…..oh fearless leader" Jessica replied making sure that the last part of her statement was laced with sarcasm; she shifted her feet apart and held up her hands.

A long second passed before silently both women charged at each other. Daisy lead with a straight left punch that Jessica side stepped, she brought up right leg for a kick but Daisy caught the kick and swept Jessica's left leg, but thanks to Jessica's agility she quickly bent back and slammed her palms to the mat yanked her foot out of Daisy's grasp, she spun on her hands and delivered a hard kick to her stomach making her take a few steps back. Jessica pushed off the ground to her feet and had enough time duck under another strike from Daisy but that what she was counting on and just as Jessica duck Daisy raised her knee and kneed her in the face. Jessica rolled with the blow and backflipped away.

The two female warriors eyed each other and then began to circle around the mat, they were both even 1 hit to 1 hit. Jessica briefly glanced at Daisy's stance and she smirked to herself.

'_Okay Ms. High and mighty let's see you like up close and personal' _she thought to herself before dashing forward and jumping high in the air. Daisy readied herself and as Jessica neared she threw out a punch, Jessica blocked it and responded with an elbow to the jaw and then a backfist. Jessica then grabbed her by the front of her outfit and tossed her over her hip to the mat floor.

Daisy grunted at the impact but she wasn't going to quit she quickly lifted her foot and kicked her opponent in the head, she then quickly rolled over and sprung up spearing Jessica at the waist knocking her off of her feet and to the ground hard. Daisy rose up and delivered a left hook, Jessica quickly recovered and blocked the right one that was about to follow. She blocked the attack and responded with a rib shot, Daisy grunted and delivered her own rib shot. Jessica growled in her throat and cupped her hands and slapped them to Daisy's ear's stunning her, she then threw out a palm strike to the chin that knocked the formidable woman off of her.

Daisy gritted her teeth and willed the ringing in her ears to stop, she shook her head and looked to the right to see Jessica flip to her feet, she charged over for a kick to the face but Daisy managed to get her arm up and block most of the attack.

"ERGGH!" grunted Jessica because she kicked the silver gauntlets on Daisy arm.

Daisy rolled away from her attacker and straightened up; she turned to Jessica and held her hands up getting ready for another attack. Jessica shook her leg willing the throbbing leg to stop hurting all the while eying the woman in front of her.

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! **

Both women eyes widen as they heard the clapping, they both turned their heads to see J.T. Slade aka Hellfire, Yo-Yo Rodriguez aka Slingshot, and Sebastian Druid aka the Druid standing at the entrance looking at the both of them with wide eyes.

"Ladies please…don't stop this beautiful cat fight on the count of us" said J.T. with a grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up J.T." both women responded at the same time. They glanced at each other and threw the other a look that said they would finish what they started later. Daisy heaved a sigh and she started for the exit, she swiftly passed J.T., Yo-Yo, and Sebastian and she left the training room. J.T. glanced at Jessica and then he quickly followed behind Daisy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway<strong>

'_Lousy Ms. Know it all….look at me and how…'_ Daisy thought angrily to herself as she made her way down the hall.

"DAISY! HEY! Hold on a second" said J.T. as he caught up to her and matched her stride.

"What do you want J.T.?"

"So are you two friends now?" he asked with a smirk.

"What?" she replied glancing at him.

"I mean that's usually what happens when two teammates fight. After the fisticuffs they usually become best friends. Frankly I'm glad because this Alpha Female thing you two have going on was getting kinda old, I mean it was funny at first but now….."

"First off she is not apart of our team and second she and I will never be friends" Daisy replied.

J.T. released a sigh and shook his head.

"You still think she's a spy"

"I don't think I know"

"Are you sure that isn't jealousy talking?" J.T. asked.

Daisy suddenly stopped and whipped around towards him.

"I. Am not. Jealous. Of Her." She stated jamming her finger into his chest, "What is there to be jealous of anyway" she said as she started walking again.

"Besides the fact that she's sooooooo good looking and an incredibly competent field agent and…." J.T. stopped once he saw the look Daisy was throwing him, "Ahem….Look all I'm saying is that I think you two should put aside your differences, you both actually have a lot in common and I know that it wasn't exactly ideal in the way she was introduced to the team but…..and trust me when I say this, I don't think she works for Hydra anymore" said J.T.

Daisy stopped her walking and she turned to her companion.

"And how do you know? How can you be so sure?" she asked him

"….Call me a good judge of character and plus it's all in her body language, whenever we take down a base don't you see that spark of glee within her eyes. Whatever her stake is against Hydra, it's a damn personal one"

"Or just a very good cover…."

"Isn't being the team leader and being in charge all about making compromises and finding common ground, and whether you like it or not for the foreseeable future…or at least until all of the Hydra bases are destroyed she's gonna be with us so it would be kinda wise to find that common ground sooner rather than later"

Daisy released a long sigh and she leaned against the wall that was behind her, she folded her arms across her chest and turned her gaze away from J.T mostly because he had a point, a rather good point. As long as Hydra bases were functional in their own backyard it looked like Jessica would be apart of their squad, and she had to admit that with the way things are going between them it would be better to make a tenuous peace now rather than later…..but that still didn't mean she would trust her completely and it didn't mean she had to like it either.

"…You're right….and I'll work on it…making nice with her…are you happy" Daisy replied looking back at him.

"Only if you are babe" he replied placing a hand on the wall and leaning in close to her. Daisy scoffed and pushed him away.

"I told you don't ever call me babe" she said pushing off of the wall and starting back down the hallway and towards her room.

"Sorry must've slipped my mind. I've been meaning to ask you how have you been"

"Fine"

"That's not what I meant I…."

"I know what you meant and I'm fine thanks for asking, but if you don't mind I really rather…" she started before a beeping interrupted her.

**DEET! DEET!** Daisy and J.T. stopped walking and she held up her left gauntlet and pressed the flashing red button.

"Johnson" came the sound of Fury's gruff voice.

"Colonel Fury"

"Gather you're team and a transport"

"Where are we going?" she asked "Have you found another Hydra base"

"No, you're heading to Madripoor, no time to talk just move out…Now" he said before the line was cut.

Daisy reeled back slightly from the tone in Fury's voice she looked at J.T. who shrugged his shoulders. Daisy turned around and started to run back in the direction of the training room where the rest of her team was located.

"Team White Assemble" said J.T. as he ran behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>7 hours Later: Team White Transport Jet<strong>

Team White sat silently within their transport jet, each were in their standard navy blue and white shield uniforms. Daisy and J.T. were in the pilot and co-pilot seat and the rest of the team was in the back of the transport. They were all in their own world trying to figure out where they were going but each were rather relax…at least everyone except the newest member of Team White Jessica Drew. She grumbled to herself as she stared out of the side window at the beautiful blue ocean. There were several reasons for her grumpiness but the first and foremost on her mind was the fact that in the four month since her affiliation with S.H.I.E.L.D. she hasn't come close to her _'father'_ Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. Every base that she destroyed she was hoping with all of her might that their might be some clue that would led her close to his whereabouts. Every Hydra base was connected to the main hub of Hydra officials namely Von Strucker and Viper but the other generals were kept in the loop as well. Each base carried a signal and so all they had to do was trace the signal but so far they've been unsuccessful. In every attack on a base the Hydra flunkies have been able to sever the link which broke the signal and also alerted the other bases to its destruction.

She sucked her teeth and leaned back in her seat.

'_I swear I'll find you Strucker…..and when I do I'm gonna kill you'_ she thought angrily to herself. Jessica turned away from the window and her eyes roamed over her new teammates. When she first met them she thought they might hold her back in achieving her goal but in the past four months they…. began to grow on her everyone except the team leader…Daisy Johnson, one of the sources of her current grumpy state. Ever since she joined she and Daisy have not gotten along although Fury told her to expect something of that nature, but expecting something and experiencing it first hand were two different things. At first Jessica didn't let Daisy's attitude towards her phase her too much, her red hot anger at Von Strucker was her only focus…her only concern but as the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months the sheer amount of condescension and suspicion directed at her had started to take its toll and the result was the intense fight/spar they had just a few hours ago. They didn't get a chance to finish but rest assured they would.

'_Time for someone to put little miss high and mighty in her place'_ Jessica thought to herself as she eyed the back of Daisy's head.

"Penny for you thoughts" a voice whispered to her.

Jessica shook her head and turned to the right to see Sebastian looking at her. Out of the whole group an unlikely friendship had sprung up between her and Sebastian almost like the little brother she never had.

"Just thinking about where our fearless leader is taking us Sebastian" she replied.

"Uh huh, is that the only reason why you were burning a hole in the back of her head?" he asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Sure you don't"

**DEET! DEET!** went a sound, everyone turned to the console as Daisy pushed a flashing green button and an image of Colonel Fury pulled up on the screen.

"Sir" Daisy said seeing him on the screen.

"Have you reached your destination yet?" he asked in his usual gruff voice.

"Yes sir, Team White is approaching Madripoor and we are on our way to meet our contact now….sir you haven't told us who our contact is supposed to be or what our mission is?"

"Don't worry just head to your rendezvous point and your contact will explain everything" he replied

"Yes sir, Quake out"

Daisy cut the line and looked out of the front screen in the distance she could make out a large city Island, and that Island was Madripoor.

"MADRIPOOR!" Jessica shouted getting up from her seat and walking towards the front, she looked out of the front screen and she looked at the Island, "Why the hell are we going to Madripoor?"

"Maybe there's another Hydra base there" said Yo-Yo looking over Jessica's shoulder at the Island as well.

"Not likely" Jessica replied.

"How do you know?" asked Daisy quickly

"Besides the fact that I used to be apart of Hydra" Jessica countered.

"HA used to" Daisy replied under her breath but everyone heard her. Jessica balled up her fist angrily.

"I think what Daisy means is how can you be so sure" said J.T.

"Have any of you ever been to Madripoor?" she asked

"I have, but it was on a smash and grab type of mission" Daisy answered, "But the rest of these guys haven't"

"Well I've been to Madripoor….and it's a central hub for the scum of the earth, anything and everything goes in Madripoor. Hydra only sets up in places where they can set down roots and quietly work in secret….Madripoor is the antithesis of the word quiet. It goes through so many regime changes and uprising that it would be impossible to get a good solid footing within the city."

"So it's kinda like Mos Eisley?" asked Sebastian

"Leave it to the dweeb to pull out a Star Wars reference" chimed J.T.

"When you say uprisings…." Started Yo-Yo

"I mean fighting in the streets, rioting, mercenaries….the whole shebang. The last time I was here there were so many bombings and shootings it was like a War Zone….it was crazy….pure Madness" Jessica answered.

"Why hasn't Shield or the Avengers or some other government agency stepped in?" asked Sebastian.

"Simply because it would be stupid" she stated.

"How so?" asked J.T.

"Think about it, a place that's basically a central hub for all things shady it's a place that's rip for….."

"Information" Daisy finished.

"Exactly" Jessica replied "If something big goes down somewhere in the world you can bet that someone in Madripoor knows what's going on, hell, might even be behind it. That many shady people gathered in one place…..it's a bonifide guarantee that someone knows something."

"Okay so knowing that….why the hell are we here?" asked J.T. turning back to the screen.

"How about we just wait until we reach our contact" said Daisy pulling on the controls "Everyone sit down and strap in we're approaching Madripoor now….I'm putting us in stealth mode" she continued pressing a black button.

The Shield issued transport jet shimmered in the daylight and then vanished into thin air, thanks to the cloaking device.

* * *

><p>The jet flew closer and closer to the Island of Madripoor which was about the size of the state of New York. It was a massive land mass in the middle of the ocean, away from any of the continents of the World, away from most prying eyes, which what exactly what everyone living in Madripoor loved about the Island in the first place. The jet flew over the city passing by several high rising skyscrapers that littered the city. Team White peered out of the window and looked at the pristine Urban Metropolis down below in wonder.<p>

"Hey I thought you said this place was a War Zone?" said Yo-Yo looking out of the window.

"It should be" Jessica replied

Jessica stared out at the city are her eyes scrunched up in confusion. The reason is because the last time she was in Madripoor, which was about 6 years ago, the city itself was nowhere this pristine. The lower the jet descends into the city the more her eyes roamed over the clean streets and calm peaceful people down below.

"HAHA Son of a Bitch" she said under her breath.

"What?" asked Yo-Yo who heard her.

"Nothing" she replied quickly.

"We're nearing our rendezvous point, get ready to land" Daisy called out pushing down on the controls and making the transport lower towards the rooftop of a Penthouse Condo. Through the viewing screen they all could see a young man standing on the roof waiting for them.

* * *

><p>The ramp to the cloaked transport opened and the Shield Agents quickly filed out and the man waiting for walked to them and greeted them.<p>

"Welcome"

"Oh My God Mikel" said Daisy laying eyes on him.

"Hi Daisy long time no see" he replied.

The young man was none other than Mikel Fury, the son of Nick Fury. Mikel stood at 5'10 was the almost the spitting image of his father if his father was 27, he had medium length brown hair, brown eyes, a 5 o'clock shadow and a lean build. He was wearing a white button down shirt, black pants and black shoes.

Daisy walked over and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Who are you?" asked J.T. looking at Mikel.

"Mikel Fury I'm your contact Hellfire. I've been briefed on all of you and yes that includes you too Agent Drew." he replied.

"…..Wait a minute….Fury…." started Yo-Yo, "As in Nick Fury"

"Yes Nick Fury is my father….hurry we have to get out of sight…Madripoor is filled with wandering eyes" he said turning and heading for a set of stairs that would take them into the penthouse.

"I didn't know Fury had a son" J.T. whispered to Daisy.

"Well he does" Daisy replied quickly following behind Mikel down the stairs and she was followed by J.T, Yo-Yo, Sebastian and finally Jessica.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Penthouse<strong>

"Okay Mikel Why are we here…what's going on?" asked Daisy as they all sat in the lavish living room of the Penthouse. Mikel let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, and he eyed each member of Team White.

"Basically from what Colonel Fury has told me, we're on a time crunch to stop some new player by the name of the Goblin"

"GOBLIN!" shouted Jessica in shock.

"You know of him?" asked Mikel turning to her.

"When I was with Hydra there were some rumblings of a man or…. creature that went by the name Goblin….he was making some bold moves and he ran into conflict with Hydra several years ago. Von Strucker sent some spies to uncover the truth about the Goblin but they never returned and the trail went cold" she replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Then it appears this is a most cunning enemy then….just what we need" Mikel said sarcastically.

"What are we trying to stop the Goblin from doing?" asked Sebastian.

"We have to stop him from acquire 10 rings of power"

"Huh?" went J.T. raising his eyes.

Mikel walked over to the kitchen counter and he retrieved an electronic notepad, he touched the center of the pad and a holographic image of one of the rings was shown to them.

"There are 10 of these rings scattered across the earth, they are of alien origin and they can generate incredible power. So far we've managed to obtain one but the Goblin has one as well" said Mikel as the image changed to a map of the world, where there were 9 flashing dots, "Iron Man along with our science division has found a way to track the remaining nine rings….but we believe the Goblin has a way of tracking the rings as well"

"So it's a race to the rings" Daisy said folding her arms.

"Yes"

"Since when is this Lord of the Rings?" commented J.T. looking at Mikel

"And you called me a dweeb" Sebastian said which earned him a slap on the back of the head from J.T.

"Look I know how this may seem a bit ridiculous but trust me I've seen the power readings of these rings and they are off the chart and somewhere in the world is a person with deep pockets and shady intentions looking get all 10 of these things….we can't let that happen"

"Fury is mobilizing all of Shield in an attempt to gather the rings before the Goblin" said Jessica studying the map in Mikel hands.

"That's correct. He figures if we can mobilize fast enough we can grab them before anyone knows what happened"

"So I'm guessing there's a ring in Madripoor?" asked Yo-Yo leaning forward in her seat.

"Yes and you must find it" he stated walking towards a couch on the far side of the room, he grabbed a duffel bag and he walked back over to the group and dropped it to the ground "In the bag is all the information you'll need about the ring and there is a tracker in there….it follows the radiation signal of the ring…it should lead you right to it"

"Why can't you do it Mikel" asked Daisy.

"Because I'm in the middle of my own mission and I'm already running a bit behind. Good luck…all of you" he said looking at his watch, Mikel cursed under his breath and he headed for the door but before he left he turned to them one last time "One piece of advice…loose the Shield outfits...it brings unwanted attention. This is a shield safe house so there are some spare clothes in the bedrooms help yourselves" he said before opening the door and leaving the penthouse.

"Well Team you heard him, we have our mission every one change clothes and after that we'll come up with a plan" said Daisy standing up and walking towards one of the bedrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later: Across Town- Madripoor Financial District<strong>

In a high rise building, on the top floor was a woman who stood behind a desk looking out of the window at the setting sun over the city of Madripoor. Her eyes roamed over the city and a small frown graced her lips. The woman in question name was Jessan Hoan, but that was a name she had long ago chose to forget and the name that she adheres too and the one everyone knows her by is Tyger Tiger, the crime lord of Madripoor. Tyger Tiger was a beautiful woman standing at 5'10 with long black hair, brown eyes, and an light olive skin tone which made her look like she was in her late 20s early 30s. Tyger Tiger had a statuesque body build that was seen through her form fitting purple and white combat outfit that resembled a dress, around her neck was a long white scarf and around her waist were several sharp daggers and projectile weapons and strapped across her back was a long sword with a black and gold hilt. Tyger was a master martial artist she would have to be because she has spent her whole life in the city of Madripoor and from a young age she knew in order to survive in this city one needed to be tough so she trained herself in the art of fighting developing her own style becoming a feared and talent warrior. She had a dream for Madripoor and she swore to herself that she would make that dream come true.

As her talent became known throughout the crime racket of Madripoor she soon found herself in the right place with the wrong people but she didn't stay in that place for long. She soon quickly took over and asserted herself in charge of Madripoor but there was a price.

Tyger Tiger heaved a sigh as she continued to look at the city…her city but then something caught her eye in the mirror's reflection, quick as lighting Tyger unsheathed her sword and turned and brought her sword down horizontally.

**CLANG!** Went the sound of metal on metal. Standing behind Tyger was a man about 5'9 garbed in a black and purple form fitting outfit with a dark gold mask covering his head. He had his hands held up and from his fist two sets of foot long metal claws were unsheathed.

Tyger's eyes widen at the sight of him and she disengaged her sword from his claws.

"I told you never sneak up on me" she snarled looking at him.

"Oh Tyger….Tyger I can't help it, I simply love sneaking up on such a potent beauty like yourself. The scent of your fear is intoxicating" the man replied in a gleeful voice.

The price that Tyger had to pay for her position as head of Madripoor was an ambiguous partnership with the man in front of her. About six years ago just when she was trying to fight her way to the head of one of the many crime syndicates she is ambushed but the man in front of her comes out of nowhere and saves her life. Not only does he save her life be he offers her the position that she's been attempting to reach, he says that they can help each other. He helps her get to the top but once she's at the top she's loyal to him, Tyger didn't agree right away mostly because she was too proud to admit that she needed help but in reality she did, and so she agreed. She was the figure head of Madripoor, the face of the major crime syndicate but the one who really controlled everything was the mysterious man in front of her whose name was…..

"**Daken…**….What do you want?" she snapped, looking at him with angry eyes.

"I just received a call a few minutes ago"

"Good for you" she replied in a snarky tone.

"It was from a man that shares an association with a…..friend of mine" Daken said taking a seat on her desk.

Tyger Tiger placed her hands on her hips and eyed Daken with an irritated look.

"Daken I'm a very busy woman and I have a lot of work to do so could you please….cut to the chase"

"Tyger darling you really should let me give you one my patent massages, I'm told that I have the touch of a God" he said scooting close to her. Tyger took a step back and folded her arms across her chest.

Daken smirked and then shook his head.

"Shield is here" he stated

"So, that's nothing new, Shield is here, Interpol is here, CIA, MI: 13 and every other acronym you can think of" she replied.

"True but these Shield agents aren't here to spy…they are looking for something" he replied

"What?" she asked. Daken stood and he walked towards her and quicker than she could react he reached up to her white scarf. He pulled on the scarf and it began to slip off of her neck until it was completely gone exposing her neck. Around her neck was a gold chain and looped onto the gold chain was one of the rings.

"I believe the answer lies around your neck you beautiful creature" Daken replied licking his lips as he eyed the flesh of her neck and the ring.

Tyger's eyes widen and she instantly grabbed the ring and gripped it tightly.

"WHAT!" she shouted, "Why are they after it…it holds no value to them"

"Or maybe it's more valuable than you think" he replied, "Where did you get it?"

"The only thing I have from my father…..before he was murder and I became an orphan" she replied softly, "Let them come if they want the ring they'll have to kill me to get it" she growled letting go of the ring and balling up her fist in anger.

"Oh Tyger don't be so melodramatic, perhaps this is a blessing in disguise" said Daken, before he lifted his hand.

**SNKT!** Went the sound of his blade popping and flashing across Tyger's neck area. She gasped and grabbed her neck but she didn't feel any slashed skin or gushing blood nor did she feel the gold chain. Tyger looked down to see Daken pick up her ring off the ground and inspect it closer.

"GIVE IT BACK!" she roared quickly unsheathing her sword and holding it to his neck.

"Tyger relax….you'll get your ring back…after I set a few things in motion" he said pushing her sword out of the way, "OH before I forget….I need some cover" he started before reaching behind his back and pulling out a envelope and tossing it on he desk, "Our people have eyes on the shield agents now….they have a way to track the ring so I'm pretty sure they are on their way here but since the ring is with me I'm going to lead them on a merry chase, but while I'm doing that I need you to set up a few surprises waiting for them in the wings. Assemble the men and do it quickly and tell them to wait for a call before they attack…there's a number inside the envelope" he said before making his way out of the room.

"RAH!" Tyger shouted slamming her fist down on her desk in anger. She hated him….absolutely hated him, "Smug bastard" she whispered angrily to herself reaching for the envelope. She ripped it open and poured out the pictures of Team White within the safe house. Tyger Tiger looked over the photos and she grabbed her phone and dialed a set of numbers.

**CLICK! **

"It's me….gather the troops. I have a job; I'll be sending the images via phone"

"Is this quiet or loud" asked a gruff voice.

"Loud…all bets are off"

"Are you sure mistress….you usually don't like civilian casualties"

"I know, but this assignment…needs to be taken care of as quickly as possible"

"I understand we will take care of it" said the man on the other end before the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightfall: Madripoor: Downtown<strong>

"Goddamn it. I'm staring to get pissed off" stated J.T. as he eyed the busy nightclub in front of him.

"Reign it in J.T. and keep your mind focused on the mission" Daisy replied seriously

"You guys I'm not sure about this….something feels off" commented Jessica as she looked around. Her eyes danced across the men and women coming in and going out of the club with the loudly bumping music.

The three Shield members where standing in front of the nightclub because the signal for the ring was coming from the inside, but the thing that was unsettling Jessica was the fact that for the past few hours they have been following the ring's signal and she got the strange sense that they were being led around town on purpose. They've been to the Water Front, to the financial district and every where else in-between. The ring hasn't been still for more than 10 minutes but now it finally stopped moving.

"I don't feel anything" said J.T. "Unless you count boredom, this is a boring mission"

"Shut up J.T. this is an important mission, the signal is coming from inside the club and confirms a thought that I've been having" she said.

"Please enlighten us" Jessica chimed glancing at Daisy through the corner of her eyes.

"A civilian is wearing the ring" she stated looking at the entrance of the club looking at the big burly bouncers.

"That makes sense, considering all of the mundane places we've been" Jessica replied "But…..it still doesn't feel right" she continued.

"Doesn't matter what you feel all that matters is that we get what we came for now come on" Daisy dismissed while walking towards the bouncers. Jessica looked at her and shook her head.

* * *

><p>"WHOA! Where do you think you're going?" asked the bouncers putting their hands in front of Daisy preventing her and the rest of her little group from entering the club.<p>

"Come on fellas is this how you treat a lady?" asked Daisy sweetly trying to charm her way in, "Can't you let us in"

The bouncers looked at each other and then back at Daisy.

"You ain't on the list….so you ain't getting inside now back off"

Daisy balled up her fist but before another word left her mouth Jessica pushed past her.

"I think what my friend is trying to say if you let us through she and I will save a dance for each of you" she said in a low sultry voice. She locked eyes with the both of them and while they were staring at her Jessica was secretly releasing some of her pheromones. The sweet aroma drifted from her body and towards the bouncers, surrounding them and invading their nose. Their angry expressions turned into ones of lust as they hungrily eyed her.

"By all means step right in and we will definitely be looking for that dance later on"

"Consider it done fellas" Jessica replied with a smirk, she grabbed hold of Daisy and J.T. and quickly dragged them inside of the club, and even though she didn't turn around she knew that the bouncers were still looking at her.

"How did you do that?" asked J.T.

"It's called Sex appeal handsome…some women have it while others…. don't" she replied. Daisy scowled at the remark that was obviously aimed at her. She yanked her arm out of Jessica's grasp and pulled ahead of the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside <strong>

Standing on the roof a building across from the club was Sebastian aka Druid looking through some binoculars. He like the rest of his team was dressed in casual clothes in the hopes of blending in and not drawing too much attention to themselves in the vile city of Madripoor. Sebastian lowered his binoculars as he saw Daisy, J.T. and Jessica enter the club. He reached up to his ear and hit his communicator.

"They have entered the club" he sated.

"Roger that I see them" Yo-Yo aka Slingshot replied. She was blending in with the crowd in front of the club.

Druid and Slingshot were tasked with Evac and cover patrol. They didn't know what to expect when extracting the ring, if they were to run into any trouble Daisy would contact them and upon contact Slingshot would rush in and cause a diversion while Druid went about teleporting the team to safety.

Druid looked at the club and all of the people surrounding the entrance, he zeroed in on Slingshot and he heaved a sigh.

"Now we wait" he said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Club<strong>

Daisy glanced down and the hand held tracker and she followed in the direction of the blinking dot. She looked up and carefully made her way through the throng of dancing people. Beside her were J.T. and Jessica who were both providing her with cover while she followed the tracker.

Jessica looked through the crowd of people and it was then that she felt a chill run down her spine, she looked dead ahead and for a split second the crowd of people parted ever so slightly and her eyes caught sight of a man with a Mohawk…..a man she had seen before, a man she would never forget. She looked at him and he looked at her licking his lips like a predator. A dancing girl passed in front of Jessica but as she passed the man suddenly disappeared.

Jessica frantically looked around but she didn't see him.

'_Son of a bitch…' _thought Jessica, her heart beating rapidly.

"What the hell" came Daisy's voice. Jessica shook her head and then turned to her.

"The signal….the dot is looping around us" she said in confusion turning around and then looking at the entrance "Whoever has the ring has just left the club" she said to them.

"How is that…?" Started J.T. before being interrupted by Jessica.

"Damn, I knew something was off…..I think…I think we just walked into a trap" she said just as an explosion ripped through the club.

**KABOOOOOOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside <strong>

"HOLY CRAP!" shouted Slingshot as she was tossed off of her feet by the blast.

"AHHHHHHH!' yelled the people on the outside attempting to run away from the fire, dust and debris that was flying everywhere.

"SLINGSHOT!" shouted Druid from the communicator. He switched the frequency to see if he could contact Daisy but as soon as the frequency change he heard nothing but static.

Slingshot shook her head and turned over and looked at the burning club.

**SCREEEEEECH!** Several vans pulled up to the front of the club, the doors slid open and six burly looking guys decked out in tactical gear jumped out of the first two vans and quickly rushed into the club.

Slingshot pushed herself up and was getting ready to run into the club but she had to stop when more guys jumped out of the vans and then turned to her.

"SHE ONE OF THEM!"

"SHOOT HER!"

Slingshot's eyes widen and she barely had enough time to speed her way out of the path of the bullets.

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop<strong>

"SLINGSHOT!" shouted Druid in shock seeing the men shooting at her, he held up his hands and they crackled with blue magical energy.

"Hey fatboy"

Druid turned to the left to see Daken standing there in his black and purple outfit and gold mask. Druid gasped and turned his hands towards him but Daken lashed out and grabbed his fingers and violently twisted them.

**CRACK!  
><strong> "AUGHHH!' yelled Druid in agony feeling his fingers break.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Daken loudly as he let go of Druids hands, he then lashed out with a powerful kick to Druid's stomach that sent him skidding back.

"OOOOMph" Druid grunted in pain his mangled hand grabbing at his throbbing stomach. Daken had kicked him in the solar plexus knocking all of the wind out of his lung and had him crumbled on the ground in agony.

"Oh how Pathetic" Commented Daken leaning against the edge of the roof looking at Druid. He turned his head and looked down below at the fighting going on between Slingshot and mercenaries. Daken rubbed his chin as he looked at her using her super speed to take apart the armed men.

"Hmm interesting…..she maybe a problem. Luckily I'm a problem solver"

* * *

><p><strong>Down Below <strong>

"SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER!"

"SHE'S TOO FAST!"

Slingshot ran in and delivered a kick to stomach of one of the mercenaries, the man standing next to him tried to shoot her but she sped out of the way and appeared behind him, Sling shot grabbed two of the daggers from out of the holsters on his vest and quickly stabbing him in the shoulders and in the legs.

"ARGH!" he shouted falling down to the ground.

Slingshot eyed the other men, who simply raised their weapons and continue to try to shoot her. She smirked and ran forward using her speed to dodge the bullets again.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Club: Same time<strong>

Green eyes came into focus and the first thing they saw was a huge hole in the roof.

"Ugh…Jessica, I think it's time…..to re-think your way of living" Jessica painfully groaned to herself. She rolled over and pushed herself up onto her hands and looked around. Smoke, concrete debris and small fires were all over the place, along with the bodies of the people inside of the club, some were still alive and screaming while others weren't moving at all.

"Damn….that son of bitch knew we were coming….led us here" she said as she stood up, "ARGH!" she grunted her body protesting terribly.

"HEY IF YOUR DONE RESTING THERE ARE PEOPLE THAT TRYING TO KILL US OVER HERE!' shouted Daisy.

Jessica turned to her voice to see her fighting several men in full tactical gear complete with assault rifles.

Jessica shook the pain from her body and she switched to business mode. She quickly made her way over and together the two women began to take apart the men that were there to kill them.

Daisy delivered a hard palm strike to the face of one of the men shattering his nose, behind her Jessica swept the feet of a mercenary and as he hit the ground she fired green electricity from her hands at him.

Daisy elbowed a mercenary that tried to grab her and then she expertly flipped him over where she stomped on his chest. Another mercenary grabbed her by the shoulder she grabbed his hand and quickly broke his arm and delivered a spin kick to his face.

"HELLFIRE!" she shouted looked around the destroyed club.

"He's…..Over there! On the right" Jessica said to her while kneeing a mercenary in the groin and then delivering a head butt.

Daisy turned to the right and she saw Hellfire halfway buried under some debris, she cursed under breath and ran over to him. Just as she reach him though two mercenaries raised their weapons. Daisy looked up at them and held up her right hand and it glowed blue for a second.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" both men shouted before they then began to vibrate uncontrollable, after a few seconds they dropped to the ground dead.

She looked down at Hellfire to see he had a huge gash on his head and he was bleeding from several cuts. She grabbed him under his arms and then pulled him from under the debris.

"HELP ME WITH HIM!"

Jessica punched the last mercenary, she looked around to see that they were all dealt with and only a few of them were alive but they were moaning and groaning in pain. She turned to Daisy and ran over to her.

"We have to get out of here"

"YOU THINK!" she shouted "Help me get him up"

Daisy and Jessica both looped an arm around their neck and hoisted him up, and once he was up they began to make their way to the exit.

"Ugh…what happened" he groaned starting to come around.

"We almost died" Jessica responded.

"And here I thought it was a boring mission" he replied.

"RAHHHHHHH!"

"SLINGSHOT!"

"That was Druid…and Slingshot" Daisy said in shock, "Hurry"

The three Agents quickly as they could exited the club but upon their exit a horrible sight greeted them.

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftops: Seconds Earlier<strong>

Druid gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, he looked at his broken fingers and he gritted his teeth even more at the sight of them. He lowered them down and then looked for his attacker but he didn't see him anywhere.

'_Who was that…bastard'_ he thought as he fought his way to his feet. Druid stumbled to the edge of the roof and he that when he saw Daken making his way towards Slingshot.

'_I have to help her'_ he thought upon seeing him Druid gathered his Shield training and he forced his broken fingers to move.

"ERRGH!" he grunted in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Down below<strong>

Slingshot dealt with the last Mercenary and once he fell to the ground she heard a loud clapping sound. She turned to the right to see Daken slowly walking over to her with a menacing and yet playful smile grin on his lips.

"You're a fast kitten aren't you?" he said in a giddy tone.

"WHO ARE YOU!" she demanded holding up her daggers.

"The man that's going to kill you" he replied

Slingshot wasted no time in running towards him. Daken calmly watched as she ran circles around him trying to confuse him.

The circle started to close in and that's when Slingshot struck, lightening quick slashes and stabs adorned Daken's body. Slash across the abdomen, stab to the arms, to the legs, a slash across the back and finally Slingshot plunged both of her daggers into Daken's chest. Each attack drew blood and a grunt, but to her surprise he didn't drop down to the ground dead. He stood there with a smile on his face.

Slingshot stared into Daken's eyes and he stared back at her.

"What are you?" she asked shock evident in her voice.

"A demon" he replied

**SNKT SNKT!** Went his claws popping; he lifted both hands up and sliced both of Slingshot's outstretched arms off at the elbow

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Slingshot feeling agonizing pain, she looked at her missing arms and screamed even louder.

"SLINGSHOT!" shouted Druid from the roof.

* * *

><p>Daisy and Jessica with Hellfire in tow exited the club in time to see Slingshot drop to her knees; they all saw she was missing her arms and Daken standing in front of her laughing loudly.<p>

Daken turned to them and his eyes landed on Jessica.

"YOU!" she growled at him.

"We meet again….and I see the years have been kind" he replied gleefully.

Jessica held out her hands and green electricity flew forward and hit him square in the chest. Daken was blown back and he went tumbling across the ground.

**POP!** Went the sound of The Druid appearing before them, he quickly bent down and he hooked his arms under Slingshots armpits and he hoisted her up.

"DRUID! THE VAN!" shouted Daisy as she helped Hellfire towards the open van in front of them. Druid wasted no time in dragging the screaming Slingshot towards the van. Jessica ran around the van towards the driver's side but all the while keeping her eyes on Daken who was rising to his feet, he was smoking slightly but he looked otherwise un-phased by her attack.

She started up the van and stepped on the gas speeding down the street.

Daken smiled to himself as he watched them go, he reached into his pocket and he pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and he pressed send.

**CLICK!**

"They are on the move"

"Yes we see them"

"Remember do not kill them; just…have some fun with them until I get there"

"Understood" went the voice on the other end before the line went dead.

"Hahahahaha…this is more fun than I thought" Daken laughed to himself, as he ran in the direction that the Shield Agents went.

* * *

><p><strong>Van<strong>

"AY DIOS MIO!" shouted Slingshot in Spanish at the top of her lungs over and over again, she was gushing blood and getting it everywhere. Daisy and Hellfire gripped her stumps trying to make the blood stop. While they were doing that Druid was trying to keep her from thrashing around.

"She's loosing too much blood" said Hellfire catching Daisy's eyes.

"Sebastian get us the hell out of here" she growled turning to him.

"I can't….that guy broke my fingers…I can't form the necessary hand signals for a spell…..it was by pure luck that I did it just a second ago" he replied

Daisy looked at his fingers and she could see how crooked and swollen they were.

"Dammit"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Slingshot screamed.

"Hellfire take the wheel" came Jessica's voice.

"Why?" he asked turning to her.

"DON"T ASK QUESTIONS JUST TAKE THE GODDAMN WHEEL!" she shouted back at him.

Hellfire reluctantly let go of Slingshot's stump and he painfully rose from his spot despite all protest from his body. He made his way to the front of the Van where he and Jessica switched places. He sat down in the driver's seat and began to drive.

Jessica crawled towards the writhing Slingshot and looked at her stumps.

"Knock her out Daisy" she stated

Daisy reached up to Yo-Yo's head and her hands glowed blue. Daisy's hands lightly vibrated for a second, the sudden vibrations on Yo-Yo's brain caused the electrical impulses to overload which in turn knocked her out cold.

Once Yo-Yo was out Jessica grabbed hold of each of the gushing stumps and concentrated, green electricity flowed from her hands and onto the stumps. Despite being out cold Yo-Yo's face and body contorted in pain.

"Hold her steady Druid" said Daisy.

Jessica continued to let electricity flow until she suddenly stopped and removed her hands. The once gushing stumps were now seared shut.

"There that should stop the bleeding" she said leaning back.

Daisy looked at Yo-Yo and the pain written across her face, her eyes then went to Sebastian's' fingers, and then to Hellfire who was hurt as well.

'_This is my fault'_ she thought to herself angrily, she had led her team into a trap and three of them were down. She knew that she was to blame but she also knew someone else that needed part of the blame.

Daisy growled and then swiftly turned and grabbed Jessica by the front of her clothes.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT MAN! IS HE A FRIEND OF YOURS! OF HYDRA! START TALKING OR SO HELP ME I'LL…." She started.

Jessica angrily lashed out with a punch that caught Daisy in the jaw knocking her off.

"I AM SO SICK OF YOU AND YOUR ACCUSATIONS! I'M NOT WITH HYDRA ANYMORE YOU BITCH! AND DID THAT ASSHOLE LOOK LIKE A FRIEND OF MINE!" she shouted back at Daisy who was wiping blood away from her busted lip.

"How do you know him?" asked Daisy

"Six years ago…..Hydra sent me on a mission into Madripoor to strike a deal with the Crime Syndicate that was in charge at the time. During the meeting with the Crime Lord there was an Ambush. One man assaulted a whole building of men and women armed to the teeth with state of the art weapons"

"And it was that guy" Sebastian stated with wide eyes.

"Yes, he slaughtered his way to the top, I tried to fight him but he was good…..damn good. He beat me and he killed the Crime Lord, and upon killing him he told me that he was going to be the new ruler of Madripoor and if Hydra wanted Madripoor they would have to offer up a better deal and he let me go"

"What did Hydra do?" asked Daisy.

"Nothing, once I told them what he looked like and his claws they said it wasn't worth it" Jessica

"Great so we got a guy that Hydra wont' even fight on our ass" said Hellfire

"You're just now telling us this?" asked Daisy.

"I didn't think he would actually do it….like I said regime changes happen around here quickly and plus I didn't know he would know we were here"

"And that brings up a very good point…how the F$^ did he know we were here?" asked Hellfire.

"I don't know" Daisy replied releasing a sigh.

"I told you Madripoor is a hub for scum….maybe Fury's son isn't a chip off the old block, he's probably the one that did this" Jessica offered.

Daisy lashed out with a punch that caught Jessica in the mouth busting her lip.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she shouted feeling the cut on her lip.

"Mikel didn't do this and I don't appreciate you dragging his name through the mud" she said.

"Why did he kill all of those people?" asked Sebastain

"To get us probably, if he knows we're here he probably knows that we're Shield Agents trained to spot traps, if he would've led us to some abandoned place we would've known something was up" Jessica reason wiping the blood away from her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Air<strong>

A black helicopter flew through the air, the chopper turned around a corner of a high rise building and the individuals inside spotted a speeding white van on the road down below. The side of the helicopter slide open and two men with high powered automatics leaned out and began to fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Van<strong>

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **

Bullet holes began to tear through the van like swiss cheese.

Hellfire twisted the wheel making the van take a hard left and out of the path of the bullets. He glanced out of the side mirror and he saw a helicopter.

"WE GOT COMPANY PEOPLE! PLAN ANYONE!" he shouted right before another round of bullets rained down upon the van.

"ARGH!" grunted Jessica as she felt a bullet hit her in the shoulder.

Daisy looked at her and then at Druid.

"Sebastian you have to get us out of here….back to our safe house" said Daisy.

"I'm trying….but that's along distance…the longer the distance I'm trying to teleport the longer I need to hold the hand signal…..and well you can see" he replied holding up his hands.

"Try harder…..Sebastian" Jessica grunted grabbing her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Helicopter<strong>

"Use the RPG" came the deep voice of the man in charge. One mercenary continued to fire while the other turned and grabbed the RPG launcher and he aimed it at the speeding Van. Once the aim was secured he fired the RPG.

* * *

><p><strong>Van<strong>

Hellfire was frantically driving trying to get out of the way of the bullets. He looked into the side mirror again and his eyes widen in horror.

"HANG ON!" he shouted.

**BOOOOOOOOM! **

The RPG hit the back of the Van full force. The Van was violently lifted up off of the ground.

"AHHHHHHH!" everyone shouted as the Van went up in the air. It hung there for a second before it came crashing down. The van slammed, rolled and tumbled across the ground multiple times before it came to a screeching stop in the middle of a busy street.

All of the civilians in the area quickly ran for cover, they've lived in Madripoor long enough to know when to stay and when to leave and this was definitely a time to run and not look back.

* * *

><p><strong>IN the Air<strong>

"They're down" commented one of the mercenaries "Now what"

"We're done here gentlemen….time for us to call it a night" came the voice of the man in charge. He signaled the pilot who turned on the controls and made the helicopter fly off into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Down Below<strong>

**CLANG! **Went the sound of the back door falling off of the van.

"Ugh" came the groan from Daisy as she slowly crawled out of the opening and to the pavement of the street. She painfully collapsed to the ground groaning loudly, "Jesus"

"You…can say that again" came the voice of Jessica as she painfully pulled herself out of the Van and collapsed next to her. Both women were sporting even more cuts and bruises to their face, hands and body.

"Team White sound off" Daisy called out.

"Yo-Yo is fine…I braced her as best I could" Druid called out from inside the van, "But my hands…are on fire"

"I'm alive…barely" Hellfire said from the driver's seat, he pushed open the driver's side door and he fell out onto the ground. He looked down at his leg and he see a bone sticking out, "My leg is broken"

**THUD!**

Jessica and Daisy turned to the sound and a few feet away from the van was Daken looking at them, he had the same grin plastered all over his face and he licked his lips.

"Was that ride a little too rough for you ladies" he said gleefully.

Daisy glanced at Jessica.

"You got anything left in the tank" she whispered.

"Hopefully enough to stall this guy long enough for Sebastian to get us out of here" she replied.

"My thought exactly" Daisy said pushing herself to her feet despite her injuries, Jessica followed suit and pushed herself up as well, "Druid you know what to do…..so keeping doing it…..and Hurry" Daisy commanded.

She and Jessica limped/walked forward standing between Daken and the Van.

"My how you've grown" Daken stated, his comment directed at Jessica "You filled out quite nicely HEHE!"

"And you haven't changed a bit…..still slimly and disgusting" she retorted.

"Oh you wound me"

"NOT YET ASSHOLE!" she shouted thrusting out her hand and unleashed green electricity at him. Daken dove out of the way of the attack but as he dodged the electricity, Daisy held out her hand and vibrated the ground causing a small contained earthquake. The earth split open and Daken's foot got caught in the weakened earth.

Jessica dashed towards him and delivered a vicious flying kick to his face, Daken went flying back and to the ground but he sprung up in time to block another kick. Daken popped his claws and was about slice her leg off but she used her incredible agility twist out of the way, she back flipped away from Daken but he charged after her. She straightened up and leaned out of the way of his overhead slash. He slashed at her abdomen but she leaned back in the nick of time. Daisy came in with a flying kick that named him in chest making him stumble back. Daken grinned and he eyed the two women. He swiftly dash forward with his claws aimed straight at Daisy's heart, Jessica pushed her out of the way and dropped for a leg sweep. Daken saw it coming and simply lifted his foot dodge the sweep. He did a hop and he kneed Jessica in the chin knocking her down, he turned to Daisy who had her hands raised and glowing blue. Daken's body suddenly started to vibrate. He could feel his bones starting to crack and pain but he fought through it enough to slash at Daisy breaking her concentration. She flailed backwards trying to dodge and Daken anticipated this and turned and kicked her in the chest hard making her fly back and to the ground.

Green electricity flew forward and struck Daken in the back.

"RAHHHH!" he yelled out turned to her, but she was already airborne, she came down with a powerful haymaker and that drew blood. Jessica came back with a backfist, an uppercut, a chop to the throat and finally another barrage of electricity, but no matter what she did to him, no matter how hard her attacks Daken took it with a grin on his face. He was smoking from the electricity but it didn't stop him. He spun and kicked Jessica in the face knocking her back.

Daisy pushed herself up and she eyed Daken who had just kicked Jessica away she thrusted both her hands out causing another contain earthquake. The ground beneath Daken's feet shook and then exploded tossing him and chunks of the ground in the air. The mysterious man flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet.

He eyed Daisy with a predatory look and he growled, Jessica had recovered and jumped landing a few feet in front of him and let Green Electricity fly his way and he jumped over it and he dashed forward surprising her by his speed. Daken neared her and he slashed her across her midsection earning a screen of pain. He continued passed Jessica towards Daisy who tried to blast him with her earthquakes but he dodged each attack. The ground to his right exploded and he jumped to the left, the ground to the left exploded and he jumped to the right.

Daisy could do nothing but gasp as he neared her and right when he was about to plunge his claws into her stomach she was shoved to the ground by Hellfire. Daken's claws pierced his flesh and dug deep into his side.

"GUH!" he grunted in agony feeling the metal claws deep in his flesh, a pain unlike anything he had felt before. Daken twisted and then ripped his claws out and pushed Hellfire to the ground.

"Idiot" he said

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!' shouted Daisy in anger. Her eyes and hand glowed a brilliant light blue and she held them at Daken.

Daken suddenly began to violently vibrate again, he tried to fight through it this time but the vibrations were too great, he could feel his muscles and his bones pulling and ripping apart until

**BOOOOM!** Went the sound of his chest being blown open spraying blood and guts everywhere. Daken's eyes widen as he fell to his knees and then flat on his face seemingly dead.

Daisy wiped the blood off of her face and crawled over to Hellfire who was still alive but in obvious pain and bleeding profusely.

"D-D-aisy….." he groaned out.

"Shhhh don't talk" she said applying pressure on his wounds, "DRUID GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!"

* * *

><p>Jessica clamped a tight hand over her claw marks trying to stop the bleeding.<p>

'_He didn't slice me all the way open….but I'm gonna need some stitches'_ she thought to herself shakily standing to her feet. She turned and walked towards Daisy who was still yelling Druid's name.

As she was walking Jessica stepped on something hard, she lifted her foot and saw the ring that they were after. She gingerly bent down and picked it up and inspected it.

'_This is what all the fuss is about'_ she thought looking the small blood covered item.

"DRUID GODDAMN IT GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Jessica continued her journey over to Daisy and once she reached her she dropped to her knees and put her hands on top of hers adding more pressure to Hellfire's wounds.

Jessica turned to the right and she eyed Daken's motionless form.

"Is he dead?" she asked.

"Yes" Daisy answered quickly.

"G-Guess… again" came a pained voice. Daken slowly pushed himself up and he turned to the two of them. They could still see some of his insides but what really shocked them was that his insides were rapidly pulling together and healing.

"He has a healing factor" Both women stated at the same time in shock

"B-B-ingo…..g-g-ood job ladies…you passed the t-t-est" he said rising to his feet.

"TEST! WHAT TEST!"

"Why the test….. to see if you can b-beat the Goblin" he said shocking them even more, but before he could say anything else they disappeared in a flash of blue energy.

"Heh….what a night" Daken stated to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloaked Transport<strong>

Team White appeared in their Shield issued transport courtesy of the Druid.

"About Time" said Daisy rising to her feet, she quickly ran to the first aid box in the jet and she ripped it off the wall and brought back over to J.T.

She opened it and immediately went for a packet of powdery substance, she ripped it opened and poured it over J.T. wounds.

"ARGH!" he growled out.

"What is that?" asked Jessica.

"Something that will stop the bleeding and keep him alive until we can get to a Shield base"

"We're hours away from anyplace, where is the next base?" she asked.

Daisy tossed the packet away and went towards the pilots' seat.

"Next base is in Singapore….it's three hours away and that stuff wears off in 1" Daisy answered.

"How will we make it?" Jessica asked still applying pressure to JT wound.

"We're gonna fly as fast and as far as we can…and then Sebastian will jump us there" she stated starting up the transport.

"WHAT!" Sebastian shouted "Daisy even when I could fully move my fingers I've never tried to teleport to anyplace that far" he said.

"I know that Sebastian…I know but if you don't try Hellfire will die….and Yo-Yo needs serious medical attention"

"If I don't get it right we could all die"

"A chance I'm willing to take, but you have to at least try…..there are some painkillers in the first aid take'em and get ready to port us" she replied seriously pulling up on the controls, which in turn made the jet rise up in the air and fly away into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Madripoor: Daken's Condo- 1 hour later<strong>

Daken pulled off his bloody gold mask and he tossed it to the floor of his lavish Condominium that had a perfect view of his kingdom….Madripoor. He walked to his mini-bar and he poured himself a stiff drink.

**RING! RING!**

Daken turned to the sound of his phone ringing; he smiled to himself because he already knew who was calling him. He walked over and he calmly picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Daken….you've been a busy boy" came a deep voice on the end of the line.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you found out I talked to your Goblin friend"

"That man is not my friend"

"Oh that's right….silly me…..the Great and Powerful **Romulus** has no friends"

"What are you up to boy?" asked the mysterious Romulus in a threatening tone.

"Just setting a few things in motion against the man you fear the most"

"ROMULUS FEARS NO ONE!" he roared.

Daken moved the phone away from his ear and smiled; he took a sip of his drink and replaced the phone back on his ear.

"HEHE the more you scream the more fearful you are"

"Daken, I'm beginning to grow tired of you and your back alley deals behind my back, you do well to remember that without me there would be no you"

"And you do well to remember that I have my own mind and own goals" Daken replied taking another sip of his drink.

"Do I have to teach you another lesson Daken…..because I assure you this lesson will be much more painful than the last" said Romulus.

"I think the time of you teaching me is over Romulus…I've learned all that I needed to know"

"Very well…we'll have _words_ when I get to Madripoor"

"Oh I won't be here when you arrive I'm afraid…mostly because I'll be on my way to securing the Muramasa Blades"

"…..you know of their location. That's why you're allowing Shield into Madripoor….while the Goblin's attention is focused elsewhere…."

"I can waltz right in and steal the only blades capable of killing you….Goodbye Romulus and know the next time you and I meet…..there will only be one survivor" said Daken before hanging up the phone.

Daken walked away from the phone and towards his large window he downed the rest of drink and he stared at his reflection in the window, but as he was staring at his reflection the image of himself began to disappear and the image of another man with a similar face appeared.

"And once I'm done with Romulus….I'll deal with you…..father….or should I say Wolverine"

* * *

><p><strong>Shield Base: Singapore<strong>

Jessica grunted as she slipped on a shield issued gray sweatshirt and sweatpants. Team White had successfully reached the Shield base with all the thanks going to Sebastian who managed teleport them safely despite his mangled and broken fingers. The medics at the base immediately sprung into action upon seeing them, the doctors took the bleeding Hellfire, the unconscious Slingshot, and Druid away on gurneys. Jessica and Daisy were also taken away and treated as well. She had just finished seeing the Doctor who stitched up her slashed midsection and patched up her gun shot wound as well as her smaller cuts and abrasions. He assured her that there wouldn't be any scars which upon hearing that news she said a quick thank you to God.

Jessica grunted even more as she walked around her medical bed and towards the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway<strong>

Upon exiting her room Jessica ran directly into Daisy. Both women looked over each other and their eyes danced across the Band-Aids and patches that adorned their faces and hands.

"I was just about to check up on you" said the team leader. Jessica shifted in her spot and leaned against her door.

"And here I thought you hated me" she replied with a slight smirk.

Daisy let out a sigh and ran a hand through her short hair.

"I don't hate you…I don't trust you"

"Even after this mission you don't trust me?" she asked.

"Jessica…..look, you and I are probably gonna be stuck together for a long time or at least until Hydra is destroyed and I know that we started off on the wrong foot and that may have been my fault…"

"May have" Jessica stated with raised eyebrows.

"What I'm trying to say" Daisy continued ignoring her remark "Is that after this mission from hell I realize that there can't be any seeds of distrust in our team otherwise we could end up dead so I propose that you and I….start over" she finished looking Jessica in her eyes.

Jessica considered this for a moment, because while the doctor was stitching her up she was thinking the same thing. She was thinking that it was time for them to bury the hatchet….or at least put it aside….for now.

"I agree" she simply stated

"Good" Daisy replied with a smile.

"But this doesn't make us friends" the two women said at the same time. They looked at each other and a smirk graced their lips.

"Rest up Agent Drew and be ready to give Fury a full report" said Daisy turning and walking down the hall.

Jessica watched Daisy walk away but before she was out of ear shot she said one last thing.

"We still have a fight to finish" Jessica yelled

"Oh I haven't forgotten and I believe we were about even" Daisy replied over her shoulder.

Jessica shook her head as her smirk turned into a smile.

"Now to check on Sebastian" she said turning and walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Down the Hall: Hellfire's Room<strong>

J.T. groaned as he shifted in his bed to a more comfortable position. The Shield doctors had done a terrific job in patching him up but he still felt some discomfort, he reached to the side of his bed and he grabbed the controller for the morphine and he pressed. J.T. let out a sigh as he felt the powerful medication leaking into his body.

**SWISH!** Went the sound of his door opening. He turned to the door and a smile graced his lips because standing there was Daisy.

"How are you feeling?" she asked walking towards his bed.

"Better, this morphine is crazy good" he replied with a goofy smile. Daisy smirked at his answer and moved towards the left side of his bed and sat down, "How's the rest of the team?" he asked.

"Jessica is fine…and she and I buried the hatchet so to speak"

"Finally"

"Shut up" She replied but soon the smile on her face went away "Sebastian's hands are pretty messed up but he should make a full recovery….but…."

"Yo-Yo" he finished.

"She's still sedated I figure that we all should be there when she wakes up to break the news to her"

"Dammit" Hellfire replied "Have you talked to Fury yet"

"No, I will when I leave" she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well this certainly has been an interesting mission"

Daisy scoffed slightly at his remark.

"That's what you call it, we got our asses kicked….thoroughly"

"Did we get the ring?"

"Yeah we got it" she replied

"Then it was a successful mission"

"Really, it doesn't feel so successful. God I just can't help feeling that this is all my fault….I should've caught on to the fact that we were being led around like Jessica" Daisy said frustration evident in her voice, "All of you are my responsibility and I let you all down"

"Hey stop that alright, we had a bad mission it happens. Instead of beating yourself up about it you relish in the fact that despite being banged up we came out alive and with our mission objective. If it was any other team or team leader we all would probably be dead" JT stated heatedly

"We almost died"

"Almost doesn't count" he replied with a smirk.

Daisy looked him in the eyes and he looked back at her. Ever since the two of them met there has been this obvious attraction between them, it was obvious because JT never denied the fact. Before he could make his move Peter Parker showed up and swept her off of her feet. The attraction between them was still there but it was overshadowed by her history Peter, but upon his 'death' J.T. found his window of opportunity. It wasn't the ideal way he wanted to win her but it was the situation he was presented with, and so he had been there to support her throughout her grief. In the four months the attraction between them began to grow, but in the last month or so it began to flourish even more and wanting to capitalize on that J.T. decided now was the time to make his move. He gingerly sat up in his bed grunting slightly at the movement, he reached one hand up to her face and touched it affectionately. Both of their eyes were still locked on each other even when they started to pull closer and closer, their eyes closed though once their lips met in a light kiss. Daisy was hesitant slightly but J.T. crushed his lips to hers. The kiss went from light to heated in an instant, pulling each other closer. After a long minute Daisy's eyes snapped open and she pulled away breathing heavily. She quickly stood up from the bed and began to back away.

"I…uh…..I uh…..have to give my report to Fury" she said still gasping for breath. She turned and made her way out of the room leaving J.T. there with an amused look on his face.

'_She wants me'_ he thought to himself with a large smile as he laid back down on his bed, a hand went to the morphine control and he pushed the button three times. The morphine entered his body again dulling the pain in his side even further, J.T's eyes began to close and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>End Chapter: Read and Review: <span>Hey Readers it's me again back with the closing comments. Whoooo this chapter took me forever to get right, it went through a ton of revisions, at first this chapter was supposed to be longer and have even more craziness happening and initially Romulus and Daken were supposed to be in a war with each other in the chapter but I decided on something different. Speaking of which I hope everyone enjoyed the debut of Daken and Romulus and I know what you're thinking How can I introduce them first without introducing Wolverine, my answer in short is….I like to be different. Wolverine will show up at some point but not now….at least I don't think. Secret Warrior Spider-man isn't as planned out as TSA Spider-man or Batman Beyond so anything is liable to happen. Oh before I forget a quote from one of my favorite movies is in this chapter…can anyone pick out the quote and the movie it's from. Any way I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and the plot elements laced within, I know a lot of people were wanting to see Peter's old team in action so I hope this chapter lived up to everyone's expectations, and you can bet that they'll be back. If anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, or rants just leave it in the review(The writers main source of motivation) or just send me a PM and I'll get back to you ASAP, this is Nomad88 saying Later….**

**Ps: Batman Beyond should be up shortly so don't go too far, be on the lookout for that story as it is reaching its epic conclusion. TSA: Spider-man is on the way up for an update so everyone waiting for that story won't have to wait too long. Again Review and this is me saying later…**

**Next up: Hard Luck **


	12. Hard Luck

**Disclaimer: If you all don't know by now then I'll say it again, I DO NOT, and I repeat I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. All credits goes directly to MARVEL, STAN LEE, and of course DISNEY. THEY ARE THE OWNERS not me, I am in no way shape or form making any money off of this story. No money is being exchanged or handed to anyone I can assure you so please find it in your heart not to sue me please, because I do not have any money….really I don't….thanks. **

**Hey Readers it's me Nomad88 back again with a brand new that's right brand spanking new Chapter in the Secret Warrior Spider-Man universe. I know I know I'm supremely late with this new chapter and I've had all of you on the edge of your seats anticipating on what was going to happen next and then I just vanished. That's my bad, several circumstances came up but to make a long story short I'm back and this chapter is gonna be non stop pulse pounding action. Just a small recap Peter and his allies are searching for 10 rings of alien origin that grants whoever possesses them incredible power, they have to get the rings while trying to figure out and find the mysterious and shadowy villain known only as The Goblin. Now, that's enough of me talking…on with the story but one last thing READ, REVIEW (A writer's main source of motivation) and of course ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Hard Luck <strong>

**Thailand, Bangkok: 9:15 a.m: Motel **

The bright sunlight filtered in through the holey washed out red curtains and into the cheap motel room. The heat and light of the sun hit the face of the single occupant in the messy and unkempt medium sized bed; the occupant in question was none other than Peter Parker. Peter was lying on his stomach with his head and arms hanging off the edge of the bed. He felt the light shinning on his face and as a result he began to stir from his deep slumber.

"….Ugh…..Ugh" he started to groaned as his senses returned to him. His eyes parted and his sight came into focus and the first thing that he saw was the ugly maroon colored carpet of the cheap motel room, "Ugh…..where am I" he croaked as he began to sit up, but as he did that he sucked in a sharp breath because he felt several aches and pains shoot through his body. He looked to the left to see what looked like a burn mark that looked to be healing on his shoulder, and as he looked at the mark a look of confusion crossed his face because for the life of him he couldn't remember how he had gotten the injury to begin with, he shook his head a bit but that proved to be a big mistake because then his head started to pound and pound.

Peter groaned and then closed his eyes trying to will the splitting headache to go away but it didn't it stayed the same.

"Jesus….what the hell happened last night" he whispered as he opened his eyes but as he did that his eyes found something else to the left of him. His confusion only grew as he reached down to the ground and picked up two very big and very empty bottle of tequila, he stared at them for a minute and looked at the ground and he saw an empty bottle of whiskey as well "Okay…really, what the hell happened last….."

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMM!" came a muffled grunt or scream. Peter rolled over in the cheap and lumpy bed and he noticed several things. The first was that the muffled grunts came from a young woman that looked to be about 19, she had duct tape over her mouth, a bandanna around her eyes, ear muffs over her ears and she was handcuffed to the radiator in the corner of the room. The next thing he noticed was a circular wooden table that had a black bag on it as well as an assortment of guns and bullets all over it and on the ground around it and finally the last thing that Peter noticed was that he was completely naked in the bed that he was lying in and not only that there were other burn marks, cuts and abrasions on his body that looked to be healing over. He looked down to see a big white bandage on left side of his chest.

"What the hell?" he said as he grabbed the bandage and ripped it off. There was a wound on his chest but not the type of wound he was expecting; on his left pectoral muscle was a tattoo. He looked at the tattoo and he read the single bold black word inscribed in his flesh..

"Domino. Who the hell is Domino?"

**CLUNK!** Went the sound of the shower being turned off.

* * *

><p>Peter's eyes immediately went to where he heard the noise and he saw a door that lead to what he assumed to be the bathroom. He heard the curtains being pulled back and he heard the footsteps of someone stepping out of the shower.<p>

**BANG!** Went the sound of the person in the bathroom hitting their foot against the toilet.

"OW! SONUVA BITCH!" came a shout that obviously came from a female, there was a small accent but it was an accent that Peter couldn't place.

He continued to stare at the door in confusion as he heard the occupant starting to dry herself; a few more seconds passed by and the occupant in the bathroom unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Ahhh nothing like a good shower to start your day" she said out loud.

The woman stood in the doorway of the bathroom staring at Peter who was staring right back at her.

"Morning handsome" she said in a cheerful voice. He could tell that she knew him but he didn't know her.

"Um…..Who the hell are you?" Peter asked while sitting a bit more in the bed.

"Look on your chest" she replied with a large smile.

Peter looked down at his chest and then back up at the woman before him.

"So…..you're…..**Domino**"

"The one and only"

**Neena Thurman** aka **Domino**, was a strange looking woman but not in a bad sense of the word, she stood at 5'8 with short black hair and blue eyes. The strange thing about Domino was that she had chalk white skin and a circular black tattoo around her left eye, but despite those strange features she was still an attractive female…especially with her curvy toned model measurements that was barely covered by the white towel.

* * *

><p>Peter looked at her and then collapsed down on the bed and put his hands to his head trying to will his headache away.<p>

"God my head…..What happened last night" he repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I'll tell you what happened…..you and I had a helluva night" came the cheerful response from Domino as she moved out of the doorway and towards the bed. She hopped on the bed and fell down next to him, "A little gun play, knife play….and a lot of foreplay" she giggled.

Peter heard the last comment and he took his hands away from his face and he turned to the right and looked at her.

"Foreplay…..did we…did…you and I…?" he asked.

"What, have sex? We most certainly did handsome"

"Oh God!" he said putting his hands back to his face.

"You know when I first saw you I didn't really think that much of you but when you cut loose…Mmmmhmmmm you're a little animal."

Peter let out another groan.

"You remind me of an old boyfriend of mine who was animal too….in every sense of the word….short, hairy, and a very quick temper….but Goddamn he was good in the sack. With a little more practice you could be right up there with him…you…"

"HEY!" Peter suddenly shouted cutting her off and quickly leaning up "Not that this isn't a very entertaining conversation but could you please tell me who the hell is that?" he asked pointing towards the girl that was handcuffed to the radiator.

Domino lazily turned her head towards the girl and then she turned back to him.

"Our hostage." She replied nonchalantly.

"OUR HOSTAGE!" he shouted.

"You really don't remember a thing….huh. I guess that drug really does work"

Peter turned his head back to her.

"Drug? What Drug?"

"Actually it's Drugs….plural"

"I took drugs…I TOOK DRUGS!" he shouted, "GAH!" he shouted again before jumping up from the bed, but as he got up Domino slapped him on the butt.

"NICE! HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed.

Peter threw her a look before he snatched the sheets off the bed and wrapped it around his waist and he began to look around the completely trashed motel room.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked out loud looking around "I'm wasting time here….got to get back to my mission and…"

"We're on your mission" Domino said in amused tone.

Peter stopped his searching and he slowly turned back to the mysterious woman who was lazily lying in the bed watching him.

"I told you about my mission?" he questioned.

"You told me a lot of things Mr. Parker" she replied, "You work for S.H.I.E.L.D and you're looking for a ring"

"Oh My GOD!" Peter shouted grabbing his head with one hand and then sitting back down, "I can't believe I told you all of that"

"Blame it on the drug and alcohol" Domino replied shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean by being on my mission?" he asked.

Domino rose up into a sitting position and she pointed to the girl in the corner. Peter stared at the girl and then he shifted in his spot until he was facing her.

"Okay….Domino, please tell me what happened yesterday…everything, and do not leave anything out"

Domino scoffed a bit then smiled.

"Okay, what's the last thing you remember?"

Peter released a sigh and then closed his eyes, his face contorted a bit as a rush of images suddenly passed across his mind. All of the images were quick and blurry…he could make a few things out but nothing concrete.

"Well?"

"Hold on" He said. He continued trying to force himself to remember until finally a solid memory came back to him, "I remember stepping off of my jet after finally reaching Bangkok"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback- Yesterday- Outskirts, Bangkok, Thailand 1:30 pm <strong>

Peter stood in front of his shield issued jet and he let out a sigh, before looking around and seeing that the thick brushes and trees guarded him from any prying eyes.

"Activate" he stated. The shield jet suddenly cloaked and disappeared, Peter turned around and he let out a pained groaned. He had healed up from his battle with the Mandarin in Hong Kong but that didn't mean he still wasn't sore. He put a hand to his rib and he sighed.

"Hopefully this mission will go much better than the last" he said to himself as he lifted his tracker for the ring he was after. He could see the blinking dot of the ring but it was obviously way across town. Peter looked up and at the sprawling city of Bangkok in the distance.

"Well, I better get to it" he said before he pocketed his tracker and started to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Present- Motel Room<strong>

"Okay I remember walking for about a mile and then getting picked up by this nice couple that was heading into the city. They picked me up and they dropped me off…in the heart of the city. And I think from there I started walking…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday- 2:00pm<strong>

"Thank You" said Peter waving to the couple that dropped him off on the sidewalk; they nodded at him and then drove away. Peter turned around and he looked at the densely populated city, glancing at all of the different people that were quickly passing him by.

'_Bangkok'_ he thought to himself as he started to walk. He quickly reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his tracker and gave it a quick look. He saw the blinking down was a bit closer but he still had a long walk ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>15 Minutes later- 2:15 pm- Ma-Shou Restaurant<strong>

Peter came to a stop and he looked at the expensive looking restaurant in front of him. He moved to the side and stood under the shade of a tree while digging into his pockets and pulling out the tracker. He looked at the blinking dot to see that it was definitely coming from within the restaurant.

'_Alright….the easy part is over. Now I just have to find out who has it'_ he thought to himself.

Peter looked up to see some people going into the restaurant and he noticed that they were dressed in expensive clothing. He looked down at himself to see that his clothes were not well suited for the restaurant.

'_If I go in…I'll stick out like a sore thumb'_ he thought to himself.

**CLANG!**

Peter heard the sound and he turned to the left to see a cut in-between the restaurant and the building right beside it; in the cut he saw several kitchen workers throwing boxes into the back of a van.

"Maybe I can get in another way" Peter whispered to himself as he stuffed the tracker into his pockets and he ventured into the cut.

* * *

><p><strong>Present- Motel <strong>

"What a clever little Agent you are" said Domino.

"Thanks." Peter replied dryly "After that I managed to find a spare waiters vest and I put it on….I was a bit worried that it wouldn't work because it was obvious that I wasn't from Bangkok but luckily I wasn't the only out of towner."

"You mean you weren't the only white guy waiter" Domino corrected.

"…..Yeah." Peter replied in the same dry tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback- Yesterday- 2:20pm- Ma Shou Restaurant<strong>

Peter stepped out of the restroom and he adjusted the red vest and he straightened his brown hair as best as he could.

'_Okay step one, find a way inside check…..step two find the ring'_ Peter thought as he looked around the crowded restaurant.

It was lunch time and all of the privileged individuals in Bangkok were out eating. Peter carefully maneuvered through the restaurant eyeing everyone to see if he could spot the ring but he realized that he couldn't so he came to a stop and secretly pulled his tracker half-way out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

'_Looks like it's….dead ahead' _

Peter lifted his head and in the direction his tracker was indicating and his eyes widen. On the far side of the restaurant were a group of intimidating looking men in expensive suits surrounding a table that was host to a copious amount of food for the family that was eating. Peter's eyes roamed over the family that was eating and for the most part they looked normal but there was one member that was out of view, so Peter took a few steps towards the table making sure to be nonchalant as possible but all the while trying to look at the last member of the eating family.

He stopped once he was able to get a clear view and he released a sigh; sitting at the head of the table and presumably the head of the family and employer of men intimidating men in suits was a man. He was of Asian descent and looked maybe be in his late 30s, he was bald and had a jagged scar going across his scalp, dark eyes, and light skin complexion. He had several tattoos on his neck but the tattoos that drew the most attention was the lightening bolt tats going down his eye sockets. He had a lean muscular build and was wearing an expensive button down light blue shirt with the top portion of the shirt open showing that his tattoos went from his neck all the way down to his chest. His overall appearance was something to look at but it was the ring on his left middle that drew most of Peter's attention. From his position he was able to make out the familiar looking gold and it was then that he knew he found his target.

'_Well he doesn't look all that intimidating'_ Peter thought sarcastically '_Yeah right….now how the hell am I supposed to get the ring'_

"HEY YOU!"

Peter turned to the shout to see another waiter looking at him.

"Me?" he questioned.

"Yeah you…come help us with the desserts" the waiter said.

Peter saw a few waiters coming out of the back with trays filled with desserts, one of the waiters shoved a tray into his hands as he passed going towards the table with the man wearing the ring.

'_Ask and ye shall receive'_ Peter thought while adjusting his posture and walking towards the table.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Table <strong>

**Elias Wirtham **was a powerful figure and while his name brought anger to the faces of his enemies it was his other name that brought fear into their hearts, and that name was **Cardiac. **It was an inside joke between Elias and his enemies as to why he called himself Cardiac, if anyone ever heard him speak that name is was usually the last that that he heard.

Elias cut off a large piece of his steak and he put it in his mouth and savored the taste. He smiled, and then looked at his family. To the right of him was his wife and next to her was his 12 year old son. Across from his son were his mother and his father and next to his father and on the left side of Elias was his daughter. His eyes roamed over each of them and then his smile widened as he saw the desserts were being brought over.

"Ah, here are the desserts…eat my family eat." he said in a happy tone.

"Elias…this is too much food" his wife said as a large cake was place on the table right next to the half eaten duck.

"No such thing my dear" he replied.

"I'd have to agree with your wife my son….there is a thing such as excess" came the voice of Elias's father.

Elias looked at him and then picked up his glass of brandy.

"And there is also a thing known as not having enough….now eat and enjoy yourse….." he started before a plate full of chocolate cake was spilled onto him.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD!" Peter shouted in fake shock, "I'm so sorry I must've tripped or…" he started while taking a step towards Elias but several of the armed men grabbed him and yanked him back.<p>

Elias looked down at his expensive suit and the cake that was all over it before he turned his head and gave Peter a glare that promised nothing but death.

"You ignorant little…"he growled, standing up from his seat.

"DADDY NO!"

Elias turned to his daughter and he saw the look of fear in her eyes and from her he let his eyes roam over those of his mother, father, wife and son. They knew of the work that he did and they knew that he had a short temper but over the years he had done his best to shield them from ever seeing his explosively violent side and he would continue to do so because he loved them.

Elias heaved a sigh and he let a smile form on his face.

"You have nothing to fear my daughter I was merely going to the restroom to clean this….filth from my suit." He replied. He then turned his head to Peter and then to the men that was holding him, "Gentlemen…see that this waiter is escorted back to the kitchen and then outside."

"Outside?" Peter questioned.

"Yes, outside. I own this establishment and I don't want you working here anymore….you're fired" Elias replied.

"I apologize…it was a mistake."

"One that you won't make again….I can assure you. Take him."

The armed men in suits nodded their heads and proceed to drag Peter away from the table and back towards the kitchen but not before he was able to get one last look at the ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

**BANG!** Went the sound of the double doors being roughly pushed open by several of the armed men, their sudden appearance scared the employees working in the back and what scared them even more was the sight of Peter being dragged into the kitchen by two men. This was the not the first time the suited men have dragged a person through the kitchen and to the outside.

"Come on guys do we really need to do this?" Peter asked as he was dragged through the kitchen and towards the back door he entered through.

"Shut up" one of the guys holding him snapped.

'_Okay Parker, what part of the plan is this…or is there even a plan' _Peter thought to himself right as the men were dragging him through the back door.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside <strong>

The armed thugs shoved him forward and they started to surround him.

"Haha" Peter laughed nervously "Would it help it if I said I was allergic to chocolate…haha…guys."

**CLICK!**

Peter heard the sound of a gun being cocked and that's when his danger sense kicked into overdrive; acting on instinct he jerked his body to the left and he avoided a bullet that was aimed for the back of his head. He sprung into action and did a backflip and landed behind the armed thug that tried to shoot him. Peter punched him in the back and then grabbed him by the shoulder and charged forward. He used the thug as a shield while the other thugs opened fire at him. He tossed the lifeless man away and then jumped in the air and spun around and kicked another thug in the face.

**POW! POW! POW!**

Peter jerked to the left avoiding a bullet, he then jerked to the right avoiding another bullet and he then he jumped and corkscrewed in the air to avoid the last bullet. He turned to man that was shooting at him and he rushed him and grabbed him by the face and effortlessly lifted him up with one hand and swung him around and threw him into the truck that was parked nearby. Peter then eyed the remaining three men and he jumped again. He sailed towards the three of them and as he passed over them he grabbed two of them by the head and then slammed together and while still in mid-air he slammed both of his feet into the last thug and knocked him out.

Peter landed on the ground and then looked around to see that all of the men were down.

'_Step three…neutralize guards, next step secure ring' _

He turned to the left and then looked at the door to see several of the kitchen employees looking at him. He smiled at them as he walked in their direction; they moved out of the way and let him into the kitchen once again.

* * *

><p>Peter briskly moved through the kitchen and then back out into the restaurant. He scanned the table but he didn't see his target sitting at the head of the table anymore, but then he remembered that he had said he was going to the restroom. Peter turned to the left and he eyed the restroom and let a smirk grace his lips.<p>

'_Nice and secluded, I can go it get the ring and escape through a window or something. Easy as one, two, and three' _

* * *

><p><strong>Restroom<strong>

Elias was staring at his reflection in the mirror and angrily scrubbing the food away from his expensive clothes.

"I should've blasted that little bastard to he….." he started but it was then that the doors to the restroom were pushed open and standing in the doorway was Peter.

Elias looked at him in the mirror and then turned around, he looked at Peter to see a serious look on his face; the gears in his mind began to turn and it was then that he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"You have two options…either you give me the ring on your finger"

Elias glanced down at his hand before raising his head.

"Or?" he responded.

"Or I make you give me the ring." Peter replied.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am."

"Are you with those mercenaries that have been cutting into my business affairs?" Elias asked shifting in his spot.

"What? Guy, look, all I'm here for is the ring. Now hand it over." Peter demanded.

Elias smiled and held out his hands and made a gesture to the young spy.

"Come and get it then."

Peter stared at him and at his smile for a long moment before he took a step forward but it was then that his spider-sense painfully came to life.

Elias started to laugh, and from the hand that had the ring on it a dome electricity formed around his hand and quickly expanded around his body and then erupted. A wave of electricity flew towards Peter who didn't have anywhere to safely maneuver.

"Oh Shi…."

The wave hit him and set every nerve ending in his body alight with electricity.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The wave of electricity that was shocking him lifted him up and violently pushed him through the restroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurant interior<strong>

**BAM! **Went the sound of Peter crashing through the door and crashing across a table knocking plates and utensils off as he hit the floor.

"Ugh…..ugh…." he groaned in pain '_Step…four…ass…thoroughly…kicked, c-check' _he thought to himself.

Peter could feel his muscles going through spasms because of the electricity and he gritted his teeth. He rolled over and as he rolled over he opened his eyes to see an unconscious waiter on the ground. Peter recoiled a bit at the sight of him he looked up and around to see everyone in the restaurant on the ground unconscious.

"D-Did….t-that…guy do this…?"

Peter's question was soon answered as a strong scent began to fill his nose, the scent invaded all of his senses and then his entire body. He suddenly started to feel lightheaded and drowsy.

'_W..ait….I…k-know that…s-mell…..knock..out…gas'_ he gasped in his mind. Peter's vision began to swim as more and more knockout gas filtered into the area. He could barely make out the armed men that stepped into view and began to frantically look around.

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurant <strong>

Five people dressed head to toe in black ops mercenary gear with gas mask on their faces roamed around the table were Elias's family and his men were passed out around. The masked individuals looked and looked but they didn't see their target anywhere.

"WHERE IS HE!?" one of the masked mercenaries shouted.

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO RIGHT HERE! YOU SAID YOU WERE SURE OF IT!" another one of the masked mercenaries shouted out before whipping around to face their quickly approaching sixth member who had on the same black ops gear on but was not wearing a mask. She had her face uncovered and a look of shock was quite evident.

"I was sure of it!" she snapped back.

"YOU!" Came a loud shout.

* * *

><p>The woman and the mercenaries heard the shout and they whipped towards the restroom to see a menacingly looking Elias Wirtham stepping out. He had electricity crackling around his hands and body and the pupils in his eyes had disappeared leaving only the white balls of his eyes.<p>

He had his teeth bared and his pupiless eyes locked upon the woman.

"YOU!"

"Uh...Me" the woman replied innocently.

"You're the one that destroyed my shipment of merchandise last Thursday" he growled.

"Are you sure that was me?" she asked cheekily while secretly reaching towards the holster on her thigh.

"You're the only woman with chalk white skin that I've…." Elias started before the woman mercenary pulled on her gun and unloaded her weapon.

The bullets flew towards their target but since Elias had his guard up the bullets ricochet off of a shield of electricity that was originating from the ring.

* * *

><p>Peter saw the bullets ricochet and his spider-sense alerted him to the danger despite the fact that he was feeling drowsy because of the potent knock out gas that was running through his system. He barely managed to roll out of the way of an oncoming bullet that hit the spot where his head was once located.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn" the woman whispered as she stopped firing at Elias, she bit her lip and then looked up to see a chandelier hanging over him. A smile graced her lips as she raised her gun at Elias once again.<p>

"What are you doing?" one of her teammates growled grabbing her by the shoulder "We have to get out of here…guns don't work on this guy."

"Relax….luck is on our side" she said to him as she focused and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>A single bullet fired from her gun and the projectile flew forward and towards its target. It reached Elias in no time and just like the other bullets it ricocheted off of his electric shield however it ricocheted to the right and flew towards a metal pole. The bullet hit the metal pole and ricocheted off of the pole and up towards the ceiling. The bullet reached the ceiling and it ripped through chain that was holding the dangling chandelier. Once the chain was destroyed the Chandelier began to fall.<p>

Elias growled and then took a step forward but a loud jingling shadow formed over him and he had just enough time to look up to see the Chandelier fall on top of him.

**BAMMM!** Went the sound.

* * *

><p>The woman smirked at her handy work and then kissed her gun before turning her head to her teammate.<p>

"See…..easy as one, two, thre….." she started but had to stop as a giant column of electricity blasted the chandelier up and into the air. The woman looked at the airborne chandelier and her eyes widen as it flew directly towards her and her mercenaries.

"LOOK OUT!" she shouted diving forward. The chandelier missed her and hit the mercenary that was standing behind her crushing him to death.

Elias or **Cardiac** rather stood up and then shook the debris from his body.

'_Good thing I got my force field up in time'_ he thought to himself as he eyed the ring upon his finger before lifting his gaze back to his enemies. He bared his teeth again as he saw the mercenaries raise their weapons. Cardiac lifted his hands and with that motion his hands crackled with electricity, he reared his hands back and thrusted them forward unleashing powerful but controlled energy strikes that hit each target.

The controlled energy hit the five unprepared mercenaries and wrapped around each of them like a tether and as the tether like electricity wrapped around them it shocked them mercilessly.

They all screamed at the top of their lungs as the electricity coursed through their body lighting every single nerve ending on fire with pain. Cardiac gritted his teeth and intensified the electricity, the mercenaries lifted up off of the ground as that happened and suddenly they all caught fire and began to burn. Once they began to burn Cardiac released his hold and they fell down to the ground dead.

* * *

><p>Peter groggily watched the mercenaries' burn and he was shocked at the sight but he couldn't do anything as the knockout gas that was spreading through his system finally took hold and made him pass out.<p>

* * *

><p>The mysterious woman mercenary turned her head to her dead men and a deadpanned look formed along her face.<p>

"That was very unlucky…I'm going to have to learn how to control this thing better" she whispered to herself, but her attention was then drawn to the approaching footsteps. She looked up to see Cardiac walking her way; she scrambled to her feet but Cardiac was prepared he lifted his hand and a bolt of electricity hit her square in the chest. The woman yelled as the electricity passed through her body but unlike her men she didn't catch fire. The electricity only lasted for a few moments until Cardiac stopped, and she dropped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>Cardiac looked down at the unconscious mercenary with a scowl on his face.<p>

'_I should kill her'_ he thought raising his right hand but as he raised it he didn't release any of his power; he stood there contemplating _'If I kill her though…I will never know who sent her. These mercenaries always have an employer….I wonder…is she….and that punk over there working together' _

Cardiac turned away from her and looked at the unconscious Peter Parker.

'_One way or the other I will find out' _

Cardiac lowered his hand and then reached into his suit pocket and retrieved his cell phone. He pressed a single button and then waited for a response.

**RING! RING! CLICK! **

"Yes Cardiac"

"I have two for the kennel….come pick them up and be quick about it."

"Where are you sir?"

"The restaurant." He answered.

"We'll be there in 3 minutes."

**CLICK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two and a half hours Later- Bangkok- Location Unknown<strong>

**SPLASH!** Went the sound of water being thrown and that sound was followed by a shout.

"WAKE UP!"

Peter's eyes snapped open as he felt the cold cold water and the deep baritone command. He heaved a few breaths and then frantically looked around. The first then he noticed was that he was strapped to a chair and then immediately after that he noticed a thick and rough looking man of Asian descent staring back at him. He had short hair and nasty looking scratch scars going down his face. Peter looked towards the man's hands to see a bucket in them and he determined that he was the man that just roused him from his forced slumber.

The rough looking man scowled at him for a second until he balled up a fist and punched Peter in the face. Peter's head snapped back and he had to grit his teeth from shouting out. The rough man smirked and then backed away, and as soon as he backed away. Peter heaved a few more breaths before he opened his eyes and there sitting directly across from him was a woman with chalk white skin dressed in mercenary gear staring back at him.

"Hi, not the best way to wake up is it" she said while smiling at him.

**CLANG! CREAK!** went the sound of a rusty metal door being opened. Peter and the woman both turned to the sound to see Elias Wirtham aka Cardiac stepping through the door. He eyed the both of them and confidently strolled towards them.

* * *

><p>Cardiac reached the two of them and he slowly looked to the left and at Peter and then to the right and at the woman. He let his eyes linger on her for a moment until he lolled his head to the side.<p>

"Domino" he stated.

"That's my name don't wear it out." She replied.

"I called an associate of mine and it seems he's well acquainted with you"

"Well I do get around."

Cardiac stepped towards her and then grabbed her by her hair and roughly tilted her head towards his face.

"WHO HIRED YOU TO HIT MY SHIPMENT!" he growled.

"….."

Cardiac narrowed his eyes when she didn't answer and then pulled his head back a bit and then smirked.

"Fine if that's the way you want to play it." He said before holding up his left hand and firing a blast of electricity at Peter. The attack hit him and all he could do was yell.

"ERGHHHHH!" Peter yelled at the top of his lungs.

Cardiac let the attack continue for a few more seconds until he shut it off. Domino looked at the slightly smoking Peter and then turned her head back to Cardiac.

"Uh…Ow" she responded with a raised eyebrow.

Cardiac back away from her and then walked towards Peter who was breathing very heavily and trying to block out the pain he was feeling.

"Well that answers that now doesn't it?" said Cardiac as he reached Peter "The two of you aren't working together. Domino here I assume was hired by someone to sabotage my business but you on the other hand…have been hired to do something else entirely."

Cardiac leaned down until his lips were next to Peter's ear.

"Tell me boy….why do you want my ring?"

Peter heaved several more breaths before glancing at him through the corner of his eye.

"I think you know why." He replied.

Cardiac eyed him and then let a blank expression form along his face, he raised the hand with the alien ring and he stared at it intently.

"How did you come to learn of it's power, it is a secret that I have kept for as long as I've had it….no one knows about it, so how do you know?"

Peter looked at him and then averted his eyes; Cardiac growled and then grabbed him by the face and forced his head back towards him.

"ANSWER ME!"

"He obviously can't stand your breath…I mean I can smell it over here. Well it's either your breath or tiny's over there" Domino said out loud.

Cardiac whipped around and thrusted out his right hand unleashing a stream of electricity that hit Domino full force.

"AUGHHHHH!" She screamed.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WHORE!" He roared flooding her with more electricity.

* * *

><p>Peter heard Domino screaming and immediately started to struggle with his bonds. He could feel that his hands were handcuffed and his feet were zip tied to the chair, but his senses began to return to him as well as his strength, the knockout gas was starting to pass from his system and so he concentrated on calling upon his super-human strength.<p>

'_Come on…Come on…..' _he coached in his mind, "RAHHH!" he shouted breaking the handcuffs.

The scarred henchman was the first to notice that he was free and not long after that Cardiac noticed as well. He turned to him and was about to blast him but Peter, who had on his web shooters fired a web line at his hand and then directed the blast at the approaching scarred man.

Cardiac's blast him hard and sent him flying back violently shocking him.

Peter then lashed out with a punch to Cardiac's groin that caused him to shout out in pain and double over. Peter then brought up his head and headbutted him and caused his head to snap back and then to the ground.

Cardiac growled in his throat at the pain but he wasn't out just yet. He hit the ground and he cracked open an eye and saw Peter fiddling with the bonds on his feet and so he concentrated a held up his hand again and fired a weak stream of electricity.

* * *

><p>Peter's spider-sense came to life and jerked himself forward and allowed the weak blast of electricity to hit his chair and while the attack wasn't as strong as it could have been it was still enough to blast the chair to pieces.<p>

Peter felt the chair break apart and thus freeing him, he rolled along the ground and into a crouch just as Cardiac leaned up and fired another attack him. He dove to the side and then responded by firing a thick patch of webbing directly into Cardiac's face blinding him.

'_I have to get out of here'_ Peter thought to himself as Cardiac struggled with the thick webbing. He stood up and looked to the right to see the door that Cardiac entered through Peter started for it but he stopped and he looked at the woman named Domino. She had passed out from Caridac's torture and from the sight of her it looked like it would be a while before she woke up.

'_Should I help her…..SPIDER SENSE!' _

Peter looked at the struggling Cardiac to see that electricity was flaring up all around him.

'_Uh oh…._' He thought to himself. He bit his lip before he ran towards the unconscious Domino and then quickly broke her bonds with his strength and then hoisted her over his shoulder. Once she was secure he made a dash towards the door and he kicked it open.

* * *

><p><strong>Corridor<strong>

Peter ran down the rusty metal and dingy corridor searching for an exit and dead ahead of him he saw another door.

'_Spider sense' _

He turned around slightly and he saw a column of electricity in the form of a dragon burst through the door he ran through. The electric dragon turned to the right and zoomed down the corridor after him.

"JESUS CHRIST!" he shouted turning back around doubling his speed. He reached the door at the end of the corridor and he twisted the circular wheel in the center and the door opened and he pushed it forward and ran up the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Upper Deck<strong>

Peter with Domino in tow reached the top of the stairs and the first thing he saw was that it was night time. The next thing he noticed was that his 'prison' was actually a large but old shipping boat that had several stacks of freight containers all over. He quickly glanced around at the multi-colored containers and then he looked forward and a few feet in front of him were the bodyguards from the restaurant. The bodyguards were standing around waiting for their employer to return when they looked over to see Peter standing at the top of the stairs but no one had a chance to say anything as the entire ship began to shake and rumble and the rumble was quickly followed by a very bright light that was coming from the bottom of the stairs.

Peter glanced behind him and then turned away and began to run.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOM!**! Went the sound of the light bursting through the entrance where the stairs were and creating a giant hole in the ship.

* * *

><p>The bodyguards stared upwards in shock as a giant dragon made of electricity swirled into the air and let out a loud and deafening roar. The dragon then twisted and hurled back to the ship where it hit the spot right in front of the guards. The electricity ceased and Cardiac stood in the dragon's space and he was staring at the fleeing form of his enemies.<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS WAITING FOR AFTER THEM!" he screamed before holding up his hand and forming a ball of electricity that he hurled at Peter.

* * *

><p>Peter sensed the attack coming and he jerked to the left.<p>

**SMAK!** Went the sound of the ball of electricity hitting the ground and leaving a hole and shaking the ship. Peter heaved a breath and then jerked to the right right as another ball of electricity flew at him. He swallowed hard and continued to run; he looked forward to see that the port side of the ship was within range.

'_Just have to make it to the edge'_ he thought dodging another electric blast. Peter doubled his speed and then with a mighty leap he with Domino over his shoulder sailed over the edge. The two of them hung in the air for a moment before they slowly began to drop down and into the cold water below.

* * *

><p><strong>Water<strong>

**SPLASH! **

"GAHH!" Domino gasped as she broke the surface of the water. The mercenary frantically looked around trying to figure out what was happening, the last thing she remember was passing out, "WHAT THE HELL!" she shouted.

"GAH!"

Domino turned to the right to see Peter gasping and spitting out water from his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she shouted to him.

"I SAVED YOU! YOU'RE WELCOME BY THE WAY!" he shouted back.

**POW! POW! POW! BUDDDABUDDAAABUDDA!** Came the sound of rapid gun fire. Dozens upon dozens of bullets rained down upon them.

"SWIM!" Peter shouted to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship<strong>

Cardiac watched as his men fired upon his fleeing enemies and he couldn't help but growl low in his throat. He wanted to kill them but if he killed them then he would never find out who they worked for and that was the only reason why he stayed his hands and didn't fire into the water and flash fry them.

"Stop." He said, and upon hearing the command his men stopped their shooting and looked at him. Cardiac continued to stoically watch them swim through the water and to the shore that wasn't too far away.

"Cardiac sir…they are getting away." one of the men said.

"I know that, put the word out on the streets…I want the two of them found, anyone who brings the two of them to me…gets the biggest payday of their life. As for the rest of you, I want you to alert everyone…and I mean everyone we have and tell them the same thing. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He stated before turning away from the edge and walking away, his men watched him walk away before they each grabbed their cells phones and began to put Cardiac's command in motion.

* * *

><p><strong>Shore<strong>

Peter and Domino swam to the shore and they both were coughing and gagging and spitting out the cold Bangkok water; they collapsed to the ground and tried to catch their breaths but they knew they couldn't linger too long. Peter spit out some water and then turned his head to look at Cardiac's boat in the distance and as he did that he quickly reached into his pocket and he removed his tracker which was obviously broken. He rolled his eyes and then tossed the broken device away.

"Well, this has been a complete and total…"

"ClusterF***" Domino finished.

Peter slowly turned his head to her and she looked at him.

"Yeah…..that."

Domino wiped her face and then stood up; she glanced over her shoulder at Cardiac's boat and then turned back to Peter.

"Come on, we have to get out of here. Cardiac will be sending his goons after us" she said while starting to walk away and towards the crowded port of Bangkok, Thailand.

"Cardiac…..who the hell is Cardiac?" Peter asked.

"COME ON! WE HAVE TO MOVE!" she shouted.

Peter watched her walk away and seeing that she knew the terrain much better than he did, he reluctantly stood up and followed behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Minutes Later<strong>

Peter and Domino swiftly made there way through the dense and crowded streets of Bangkok. Both were still soaked to the bone with water and for the most part the people around them minded their business but a few of them gave the two of them some looks, but while they were getting looks Peter's attention was on the woman in front of him.

"Hey" Peter called out to her but she ignored him and continued her brisk pace looking in every direction, he curled his lips and he came to a stop "HEY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs catching not only her attention but everyone around them. Domino stopped and turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Who the hell are you!? And where are we going!?"

Domino looked to the left and to the right and then walked towards him; she grabbed him by the arm and tugged him forward and into a brisk walk.

"Keep walking" she said calmly.

"Why?"

"Because we have to get out of sight…Cardiac basically owns this town."

"Who is Cardiac?"

"He's the owner of the ship we just escaped from."

"The man with the electric powers is Cardiac."

"Good you do have a brain" Domino stated.

Peter threw her a look but she didn't notice.

"Where are we going?" he asked again as they continued through the thick crowd.

"Someplace to lay low for a while" She answered before pushing him to the left.

* * *

><p>The two of them entered a dingy clothing store. Domino came to a stop and she looked around at the clothing that surrounded them, she let go of Peter and started going through the clothes.<p>

"Okay Pick something out." She stated.

"Huh?"

"They know what we're wearing and they'll look for that….I know of a place we can lay low but it's on the other side of town. We need to blend in."

"How do you even know that they are looking for us?" Peter asked folding his arms across his wet chest.

"I know Cardiac and how he thinks….I've been studying him."

"What is that, mercenary tactics 101?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. Domino stopped her rummaging and then looked at him.

"Yes it is actually. Always know your target, now hurry up we don't have much time."

Peter heaved a sigh and again he reluctantly followed her instructions, he took a step to the left and started to rummage through the men's clothing trying to find something that would help him blend into the crowd much better than the wet clothes that he was currently wearing.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes Later<strong>

Peter and Domino exited the clothing store and once again found themselves within the crowd of people but only this time they were hiding in plain sight. Instead of her wet mercenary gear Domino was wearing a light gray hoodie and blue jeans, she had the hoodie pulled over her head to cover her dark hair and chalk white skin. Peter on the other hand opted for a black windbreaker jacket, a gray skull cap and a pair of dark blue jeans. The two of them blended into the thick crowded of various dressed residence of the brightly lit city. Peter looked all around trying to see if anyone was following them but he didn't see anyone and all the while he was doing that he was internally battling with himself.

'_Why….Why does every freakin mission I go on end up like this….me with my ass kicked and no closer to my goal than I was when I first started'_ he thought to himself angrily _'Now, I'm stuck here with this woman…apparently being hunted by the guy who has the ring….and he knows how to use it, just like Khan or Mandarin or whatever the hell he calls himself. I thought this spy thing would be much easier than it has been, and not only that but…."_

"So what's your name?"

Peter's mental tirade was broken by Domino's voice; he shook his head and looked to the right.

"What?"

"What's you're name…you know mine."

"Do I?"

"Yeah it's Domino, and you are."

"Right now my name is stranger that's all you need to know." He snapped.

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass?"

"…nothing, look just how much further to whatever safe house you're taking me too?" he asked forcefully.

Domino turned away from him and looked to the street to see a few men getting into the back of a pick up truck. She grabbed Peter by the arm and dragged him towards the truck.

Peter allowed himself to be led over and he raised his eyebrows in confusion as Domino started speaking to the men in their native language. He could pick up bits and pieces but Thai wasn't a language he knew very well.

One of the men in the back of the pick up made a gesture with his hands and Domino turned to him and nodded before getting into the back of the truck; once she was in the truck she looked at him and made a gesture with her head.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

Peter pursed his lips together and gritted his teeth.

'_What am I doing….I should just turn the other way, but, she knows this town….and she knows Cardiac. Since my first attempt to get the ring didn't work and my tracker is destroyed she might be my only chance to get another shot at my target, so for now it's best to stick with her…..Goddamn it' _

Peter bit his lip and then reluctantly stepped onto the back of the truck. He sat down next to Domino in the crowded truck and he eyed the men around him. They smiled and nodded their heads to him and he responded in kind. The pick-up truck gave a shudder before the engine started up and took off down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Industrial District- 20 minutes Later- 5:35pm<strong>

The pick-up truck came to a stop and Peter and Domino hopped out and she gave a quick thank-you to the driver followed by a few half-way wet dollar bills. Peter watched as the driver took the semi-wet money and said a few words before slamming his foot on the gas and taking off again. Peter waved the smoke away from his face and he eyed the area, it was obviously an industrial area with factories all around pumping out fog and smoke that clouded the sky above them. He took in a deep breath and he could smell the chemicals in the air.

"Ugh" he grunted at the smell while blowing out the smoke. He continued to look around and he saw an assortment of people walking around but unlike the people in the big city they were much poorer and less upbeat.

"This way"

Peter turned to the left and he saw Domino briskly walking away and towards a set of steps that was nearby and Peter again having no choice decided to follow her.

* * *

><p>Domino led him down a rusty flight of stairs and to a beaten path that took them deeper into the poor and industrial district. They passed by many assortment of characters who gave them looks but in the end didn't really care about them. Domino held up her head and she looked at the street signs and when she came to a familiar sign she came to a stop and then looked straight ahead; in front of the two was an old fenced off warehouse that was surrounded by men with weapons. Domino glanced at the men that were patrolling the warehouse and a smirk graced her lips.<p>

"We're here." She said

"Here!?" Peter exclaimed looking at he armed men guarding the warehouse.

"Yeah, let's go" she continued while starting for the fence.

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse<strong>

Domino and Peter carefully walked towards the fence and as they approached the men guarding the front cocked their weapons and aimed it at them.

**(**DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!**) **one of the men shouted in Thai.

Domino raised her hand and pulled her hood back to reveal her face.

**(**Easy boys it's just me, I need to speak to Wasi**)** she replied.

The men lowered their weapons and the one that spoke reached for what looked his radio and he said a few words over the line. They waited but only a second before a voice responded. The armed guard nodded his head and he stepped to the side. The fence was pulled to the side and Domino and Peter were allowed forward. Peter eyed the guards suspiciously and they eyed him as well.

"Who the hell is Wasi?" he asked her in a hushed voice.

"My employer" she replied as they continued towards the sliding metal warehouse door. As they neared the door horizontal pulled apart and several people exited the warehouse; just like the men guarding the gates they were well armed and had scowls upon their faces but in the middle of them men was an odd looking man. He was short, about 5'5 with spiked up dark hair, dark eyes that were covered by over sized shades, tan complexion and he was of obvious Asian descent. He was wearing an open button down flannel shirt with brown shorts and flip flops.

'_That's her employer?'_ Peter questioned in his mind as he looked at the man.

"DOMINO! You sexy thing you I take it the mission is completed?" he asked in a slightly high pitched but playful voice. Domino eyed him and she heaved a sigh before stepping forward.

"There were some complications Wasi and my men are dead, and your competitor is still breathing."

"Cardiac is still alive!?" Wasi exclaimed, "What the hell am I paying you for Domino…you said you could handle him."

"And I can, I just need a few more things?"

"I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEEDED!"

"LOOK I SAID I WOULD TAKE CARE OF HIM AND I WILL NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!" she shouted back at him.

Wasi looked at her for a long minute before he burst into a fit of laughter, he turned to his men who started laughing as well and after a second Domino started laughing also, and while they were laughing Peter was looking on in confusion.

'_I guess I missed the joke'_ he thought.

The laughter started to subside and that's when Wasi finally took notice of Peter.

"Whose he…doesn't look like any of the mercenaries you left here with."

"He's new, and so far he's okay. He saved me from getting deep fried by Cardiac. Wasi, I need a place to crash for about two hours or so until I can put my back up plan into motion."

"You can't stay here" Wasi replied quickly "Don't you know discretion is the key to my success. If Cardiac knew…"

"He doesn't but knowing him he's putting the city on the alert for us and the longer we stay out in the open like this the more likely it is we'll be seen together. All I'm asking for is two hours." Domino interrupted.

Wasi pursed his lips together and he looked at her and then he looked around.

"Fine….two hours, not a second longer." He said after a minute. He turned around and started for the Warehouse with his men right behind him. Peter and Domino glanced at each other before they too walked forward and into the Warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Warehouse<strong>

When Peter stepped inside he stopped and stared in shock, because inside the Warehouse were dozens of naked men and women standing over rows and rows of wooden tables piling mounds of red powder into small vial containers.

"Holy sh**!"

"Beautiful isn't it?" Wasi stated more than asked.

"What are you some sort of cocaine smuggler?" Peter asked as they walked through the Warehouse. He looked at the men and women and he could see that they had white masks over the lower half of their face to keep from inhaling the red powder.

"HA! Does this look like Cocaine pretty boy? No, this is something completely different with me being the only exclusive dealer in this side of the world."

"What is it though?"

"Something better than Cocaine, Ecstasy, and Acid put together…I call it….. **Kick**"

"Kick" Peter repeated.

"That's right."

'_Note to self let Fury know about this Kick stuff'_

* * *

><p>Wasi, his group of men, Domino and Peter reached a set of steps in the back of the warehouse that took them up to a second level that was able to overlook the bottom level.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Upper Level<strong>

Wasi was the first to reach the top and he quickly walked over to the yellow couch that was next to the railing that gave him a clear view of his product and the people packaging it, he turned his head around towards the stairs and he watched as his men took their positions again and Domino and Peter walked towards the couch and they sat down.

"Wasi I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get the recipe for Kick. I myself haven't tried it but from some of the tales I've heard….it's some crazy sh**." Said Domino.

"HAHA! Let's just say my Sublime partner turned me onto it." Wasi replied cryptically

"This Kick…what does it do exactly?" Peter asked seriously while cutting into the conversation.

Wasi looked at him and laughed again.

"It F**** you forwards, backwards, sideways, over and then under. It's a cocktail that is guaranteed to give the user a good time, plus a little something extra and here's the thing, the next day they won't remember s***."

"So, what, it's a new roofie?"

"ROOFIE! HA! NO, it's the newest party drug on the market and I need to expand my clientele beyond Bangkok but to do that I need…"

"Cardiac out of the way" Domino interrupted while rolling her eyes "Like I said Wasi…two hours and then my back up plan goes into motion."

"What's in Kick…and what do you mean by Clientele?" Peter asked.

Wasi looked at him for a long moment and then he smiled and smile.

"HAHAHA! Pretty boy I could spend all day talking about my wonderful new drug but I think it's better if I show you." He said cryptically before snapping his fingers.

About a half second later one of his men produced a small board, several rolled up dollar bills and a vial. Wasi grabbed the items and placed it on his lap, he then opened the vial and he poured out the red powder and he used the edge of the vial into a thin line and then he looked at Peter again.

"Try some and you'll know everything you need to know." He said innocently before handing the board over to him.

Peter looked down at the line of Kick and then he held up his hand,

'_Uh..oh, I may have overplayed my hand with the questioning'_ he thought to himself before smiling,"Ugh…no thanks, I'm trying to quit."

"I wasn't asking" Wasi replied seriously, his smile dropping from his face.

"Wasi…" Domino started

"Your new friend is making me nervous Domino and I think he needs to relax and Kick will help him…. Relax, and if he's relaxed I'm relaxed."

"I'm relaxed enough"

"Boys!" Wasi said slowly.

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!** Went the sound of Wasi's men cocking their automatic weapons.

Peter looked around to see that they were aiming their weapons at him and upon seeing that he pursed his lips into a thin line.

"You can either relax with this….or with about 1,000 bullets in your ass pretty boy, so what's it going to be?"

Peter looked at Wasi and then his men and then finally back to Domino who shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly _'Sonuva….why does this crap keep happening to me…now I'm forced to do drugs or they'll kill me. I could fight my way out of here but then…I won't get another chance at Cardiac. Domino said she had a back up plan meaning she has another way to get close to him, so I have to stick with her….which means I'm going to have to do Kick. Great' _

Peter narrowed his eyes at Domino before he reluctantly grabbed the piece of board and the rolled up dollar bills. He stared down at the red powder intently for a minute and then he lowered his head down and placed one end of rolled up dollar bills in his nose and the other on the line of Kick.

'_I have worst luck in the world'_ he thought right as he inhaled the line of Kick.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER- READ AND REVIEW- <strong>**Hey readers, I know I know…cliffhanger after such a long hiatus….and trust me I know it was a very long hiatus. Again, my readers I apologize for that but you all know the reasoning behind my decision to kinda sorta put this story to the back burner, but now that Batman Beyond is finished and Vol 2 of Spider-Man has a pretty good sized dent within it, I can finally get back to this story. Initially this was supposed to be a one chapter adventure but you all know how my mind works…it's just spiraled into something long and crazy, but I promise you all won't have to wait a year for what happens next LOL! My only hope is that you all enjoyed this chapter after such a long wait and while I know it's not heavy on the action there is what I think some great character interactions, which is what I like to think this story is about. I know it's all about super spies and whatnot LOL, but also it's about Spider-Man's interaction with these vastly different characters. So again hopefully it was enjoyable enough for you all to return for the next chapter which…I promise ramps up the action and pretty much everything else. Just as a small tease….Peter/Spider-Man ramped up on Kick…fighting, gunfights, clubs, strippers, Domino and pretty much the whole 9, should be fun. Also, if any of you are wondering I did kinda base Wasi off of Mr. Chow from the Hangover LOL! Anyway my readers if you enjoyed what you read please leave a review and if you want to ask me any questions, rant or rave to me personally just send me a PM and I'll get back to you ASAP! This is Nomad88 saying later. **

**Ps: I asked all of my reviewers in TSA: Amazing Spider-Man this same question and for anyone whose more into this story than the other and didn't see the question I'll ask here, but we're 3 going on 4 issues into Superior Spider-Man…..thoughts so far? This is me saying later…**

**Next Up: Hard Luck part 2**


	13. Hard Luck part 2

**Disclaimer: If you all don't know by now then I'll say it again, I DO NOT, and I repeat I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. All credits goes directly to MARVEL, STAN LEE, and of course DISNEY. THEY ARE THE OWNERS not me, I am in no way shape or form making any money off of this story. No money is being exchanged or handed to anyone I can assure you so please find it in your heart not to sue me please, because I do not have any money….really I don't….thanks. **

**Hey readers it's me Nomad88 back again with another chapter in the secret spy life of Peter Parker codename Spider-Man LOL! I know I ended the last chapter on a cliffhanger with Peter doing kick. Seeing as how I left you readers hanging for like a year I'm not gonna do much talking, however before I go I wanna say Read, REVIEW (A writer's main source of motivation) and of course ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Hard Luck part 2<strong>

**Night Before- Bangkok, Thailand- Industrial District**

Peter narrowed his eyes at Domino before he reluctantly grabbed the piece of board and the rolled up dollar bills. He stared down at the red powder intently for a minute and then he lowered his head down and placed one end of rolled up dollar bills in his nose and the other on the line of Kick.

'_I have worst luck in the world'_ he thought right as he inhaled the line of Kick.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present- Motel<strong>

"Okay I remember that, I remember Wasi giving me very little choice to take a hit of that Kick stuff. And I also remember how you offered very little help." Peter said as he eyed Domino who only shrugged her shoulders.

"I was curious about kick, I wanted to see what it did." She responded.

"So what…I was your guinea pig!?"

"Pretty much"

Peter shifted in his spot on the bed and he stared at her with a blank look on his face. He wanted to be upset at her but strangely instead of being upset he felt…at ease. Peter shook his head and then rolled his eyes.

"After I took that line of kick that's when things get a bit hazy and I can't really remember what happened. Everything after that is just a jumble of images. Music, dancing…..guns…a giant Metal Man….and an assortment of other crap but nothing concrete." He said to her. Domino rolled over onto her side and she looked at him, she let a grin cross her chalk white lips and she then nodded her head.

"I think this is where I come in, I can fill in the blanks for you. After you took some kick….that's when you started to trip."

"Trip?" Peter repeated with a raised eyebrow. Domino shook her head and chuckled.

"Trip…hallucinate"

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday- Wasi's Hideout- Upper Deck<strong>

"AH! IT BURNS!" Peter shouted after he snorted the line of kick from the board. He grabbed his nose and clinched his eyes shut as the red powder burned his sinuses.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Wasi laughed "A little pain before pleasure Pretty boy. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Peter clinched his teeth trying to block out the burning sensation but it was proving to be easier said then done. He jumped up from his seat and let out a groan of pain.

"Relax and let the kick do its job" said Wasi.

Peter took in a few deep breaths through his mouth and just when he thought the burning sensation was at its strongest the pain suddenly stopped and a cooling sensation spread throughout his entire body. It was like cool water was filling his entire being and dousing his burning body.

"Ooooooo" went Peter as he felt the cool enjoyable sensation. The tension he was feeling over failing his mission was instantly washed away and the only thing on his mind was the sensation of Kick. He lowered his hands and he slowly opened his eyes and they widen at what he was seeing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Couch<strong>

Domino leaned up from the couch as she saw Peter suddenly stop groaning in pain and groan in relief. She narrowed her eyes a bit as he opened his eyes and a large smile formed over his face.

"What's happening to him Wasi?" she asked turning to her employer. Wasi looked at her and then back at Peter.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he's tripping balls right now. HAHAHAHA! Which reminds me…..how come I'm not tripping balls either? Time for a small bump."

Wasi reached for the board and then into his pocket and he remove a vial full of the red powder. He then emptied the contents on the board and then he snorted it. Domino shook her head and turned her attention back to Peter who's smile only grew.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Peter's Vision<strong>

Peter's eyes were completely dilated and the dilation only allowed him to vividly see the images in front of him. Peter blinked his eyes several times as he saw that everything was made of clay; the furniture, the warehouse, Domino as well as Wasi and his men. He smiled as he saw that the clay people around him started moving and talking.

"Whoa" he giggled to himself

"HAHAHAHA! Some good sh** huh Pretty boy HAHAHAHAA!" the claymated Wasi laughed. Peter stared at him for a moment but his attention was drawn to a claymated Domino as she stood from the couch and walked towards him.

"Are you okay?" she asked while waving her hand in front of his face. Her voiced sounded like it was coming from far away but in reality she was standing right in front of him.

* * *

><p>Domino stood there waving her hand in front of his face. Peter had a goofy spaced out look but he slowly started to nod his head. Domino turned to Wasi who had a contented look about him while on his couch.<p>

"Wasi is he going to be alright, I might need him later."

"He'll be fine…..I think." Wasi replied nonchalantly.

"YOU THINK!?" she exclaimed "Is he going to die?"

"No, Domino baby. I told you Kick is a party drug, it just causes the user to lose their inhibitions, act on their impulses and it may possibly leave them open to certain suggestions. Right now the drug is working it's way into his system that's why he's hallucinating….pretty soon he'll want to party, drink, screw his brains out, and then pass out in his own filth, but not necessarily in that order. Kick works differently for everyone, so the order is different. Speaking of which…hahahaha, I'm feeling hot and bothered and I could release some tension and seeing as how you're going to be here for about 2 hours I….."

"Not on your life Wasi." Domino interrupted once she figured out where he was going.

"Awww you're no fun, maybe if you tried a little Kick you…."

**POW! POW! BUDDDDDAAAAAAA BUDDDDDAAAAA! **Went the sound of rapid gun fire. Wasi, his men and Domino all whipped their heads towards the warehouse entrance where they heard all of the gun fire.

"What the hell was tha…?" Domino started but stopped when she felt someone licking the left side of her face. Her eyes glanced to the left to see Peter standing there with a smile on his face.

"You…taste good, Mrs. Lemon Pop" he said with a goofy smile.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Peter's Vision<strong>

Standing in front of him was a human sized and womanly shaped lemon Popsicle. He licked his lips and then smacked them together.

"Lemon is my favorite."

All around him everyone and everything was now made of moving popsicles. On the couch was a blue Popsicle that jumped up from a couch made of popsicles.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE!" the Blue Popsicle yelled out.

* * *

><p>Wasi stood staring at the entrance for a second before whipping around to his men.<p>

"WHAT DO I PAY YOU IDIOTS FOR GO SEE!?" Wasi roared.

**KRCHHH!**

"WASI!" came the shout of a very thick Russian accent over the radio of one of Wasi's bodyguards. Wasi turned towards the guard with the radio and he ran over to him and snatched it away.

**KRCHH!**

"Who is this!?"Wasi exclaimed.

**KRCHHH!**

"You know who this is you ridiculously dressed asshole!" the Russian voice on the radio replied back.

"HEHE Anatoli….I was just coming to see you to give…."

**KRCHHH!  
><strong>You were warned by my superior's Wasi to pay what you owe a day ago." The thick Russian accent voice continued, "And you have failed to comply and so I must send message to you."

"Oh yeah…how do you plan to do that huh, I got this place locked down you cabbage eating sonuva bitch"

"YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE COCKROACH! RASPUTIN BRING ME HIS HEAD!"

**KRCHHHHHHH** went the sound of the line going dead.

* * *

><p>Domino looked at Wasi with a curious look while trying to ignore Peter who was still licking the left side of her face. She scrunched her eyes up as she recognized the look of fear that passed over his face.<p>

"Who the hell is Anatoli Wasi?" Domino demanded, "AND STOP LICKING ME!" she shouted before turning to Peter. Peter stopped in mid-lick and then nodded his head rapidly.

"OKAY!" he shouted back.

Domino shook her head and turned back to Wasi.

"Anatoli works for the Russian Mafia, and I may or may not have screwed them on a deal."

"MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE!" Domino shouted, "WHAT WAS THE DEAL?!"

"Does it even matter" Wasi replied "It went south and they gave me some time to get up the money to repay them, which, I was going to do with my first shipment of Kick but that sonuva bitch Cardiac f**ked it up. THAT'S WHY I NEEDED HIM OUT OF THE WAY!" he snapped.

"And I said I'll take care of it. Now, who the hell is Rasputin?"

"The Russian Mob's go to guy for taking care of people like me, but like I said this place is a fortress, no way anyone is getting in here, even if he's some mutant freak….no offense."

"A lot taken" Domino responded.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Peter's Vision<strong>

Peter smiled as the whole warehouse was filled with water and as everyone talked bubbles left their mouths, as he saw them talking and he heard their muffled voices and the bubbles leave their mouths and he couldn't help but giggle; but suddenly his giggling stopped when he felt something nipping at his right ankle. Peter looked down to see a sea turtle swimming around his legs. The sea turtle passed his left ankle and it nipped at it causing a slight twinge of pain.

"Ow, watch it Mr. Turtle!" Peter exclaimed. The swimming sea turtle raised its head and looked at Peter.

"Sorry old sport" said the sea-turtle in an English accent, "But I think it's imperative that you duck right about now."

"And why is that?"

"Well old sport I do sense a bit of danger coming."

"Danger?" Peter repeated "Is it bad danger?"

"Is there any other kind."

Peter tilted his head to the side in a thinking manor and then nodded his head.

"You make a good point Mr. Turtle, so I think I will….."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reality<strong>

"….so I think I will duck." Peter finished before squatting down. Domino turned to him as she saw him squat down.

"What the hell are you do…?" She started

**SMASHHHH!** Went the sound of a Semi-Tractor Truck bursting through the front of warehouse and come sailing towards the upper deck.

* * *

><p>"HOLY F***!" Domino screamed as dove to the ground right as the Semi flew over her head and Peter's head and smashed through the other side of the warehouse leaving a giant gaping hole in the warehouse.<p>

Domino raised her head and let out a few deep breaths before turning and looking at the giant hole behind her.

"Damn that close, I got lucky" she whispered.

"Uh oh." Came Wasi's voice. Domino turned to him and he hand his eyes fixated on the entrance. Domino followed his line of sight and through the hole in the front of the Warehouse in stepped the man responsible for throwing the Semi-Tractor Truck.

"I'm guessing that's Rasputin."

"Yeah….but his street name is the **Colossus**."

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse Entrance<strong>

Through the massive hole in the front of Wasi's warehouse in stepped Piotr Rasputin or **Colossus** as his enemies called him. Colossus was a tall man, standing at 7'2, with a solid and powerful muscular frame. He had black armored hair and silver armored metal skin that was dressed in a form fitting black shirt, black trench coat and black pants.

Colossus continued into the warehouse and as he walked in he eyed all of the naked men and women for a brief second before the loud sounds of rapid gun fire filled his ears. He looked to the right to see Wasi's men running into view and firing upon him. The bullets left their weapons and struck him but upon impact the bullets didn't pierce his armored skin, they ricocheted off leaving him unharmed.

He looked at them as they continued to fire.

"I do not wish to harm you….lay down your weapons and hand over your boss and you will live." He stated in a calm voice that had a thick Russian accent to it.

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>KEEP FIRING!**)** One of the men yelled out.

* * *

><p>Colossus heard the yell but he couldn't understand the language.<p>

"RASPUTIN KILL THEM!" came Anatoli's voice.

Colossus turned to see his commander of sorts standing several yards behind him and out of the way of the gun fire. He growled to himself and then turned back to the men.

'_I do what I must'_ he thought to himself as he stomped forward.

Colossus rushed forward and he swung his steel hard fist and smacked one of Wasi's guards in the face. The guard went flying and then tumbling over a table that was full of kick. Colossus wiped to the right and drove his other fist in another guard's stomach. There was an audible crack followed by a pained screamed but Colossus paid it no mind. He was focused on his task of dismantling them; he grabbed the hurt man by the scruff of his neck and then effortlessly tossed him away.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Upper Deck<strong>

"I can see why they call him Colossus….this is bad." Said Domino turning to Wasi.

"It's F***ING TERRIBLE!" Wasi replied as he scrambled to his feet.

"WASI!" came Anatoli's voice again.

Domino and Wasi both turned to the entrance to see a bald and lanky looking man make his way through the entrance and behind him were several men that were armed with Uzi's

* * *

><p><span><strong>Peter's Vision<strong>

Peter sat on his knees with wide eyes as the events before him played out. In front of him was Wasi's pacing back and forth but only this time he looked like a little blue smurf.

"IT'S F***ING TERRIBLE!" Wasi smurf shouted out as he paced back and forth.

"WASI!"

Peter turned to the sound and looked down below to see a giant Metal Man stomping upon Wasi's men who also looked like smurfs. He continued to look on as dozens of naked smurfs started to run away from the giant metal man. Suddenly, from the open entrance a bald lanky looking man in black clothing made his way into the warehouse and when Peter saw him he gasped in shock.

"Gargamel" he whispered.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reality<strong>

"I need a gun…where's a gun?" Domino asked frantically while looking around.

"They have 15 guns Domino!" Wasi shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH ONE GUN!"

"Wasi…I think you're forgetting who I….." Domino started before she felt a pair of strong hands grab her and whip her around. Peter slammed his lips to hers in a forceful kiss. The kiss last for a second before Peter broke away and gave her a serious look.

"Don't worry Smurfette; I'll save you and the other smurfs from Gargamel and his metal man." He said.

"What!?" said Domino.

"What!?" said Wasi

* * *

><p><strong>Present- Motel Room<strong>

"WHAT!?" Peter screamed "No, No I did not say that."

"Yes you did." Domino replied while laughing.

"Ugh" Peter sighed to himself as he hung his head and ran a hand through his hair, "…..keep going, what happened after that."

"After that; well you took Anatoli and his men apart…and I have to say I was pretty turned on."

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday- Warehouse<strong>

Peter quickly let go of Domino and he stood up, he ran and jumped over the railing and down below to face Anatoli and his men and Colossus.

Domino watched him go and then she looked at Wasi.

"Wasi…exactly how high is he?" she asked.

Wasi looked over the railing and then back at Domino.

"Obviously too high. I gave him a new batch of Kick which is a little more potent then what's out right now." He replied.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Down Below <strong>

Colossus punched the last guard and watched as he fell to the ground dead. The giant Russian released a sigh and allowed a moment of sorrow to cross his face before it was replaced with a stoic look.

**THUD!**

Colossus raised his head and then turned around to see the back of Peter Parker.

Peter cracked his neck and then his fist as he stared down Anatoli and the armed men next to him.

"Who the F*** are you!?" Anatoli demanded.

"I'm Spider-Smurf and you Gargamel and your evil smurfs are going down." Peter replied in a serious tone.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present- Motel<strong>

"NO! NO!" Peter shouted.

Domino roared with laughter behind him.

"OH YES HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah..." he groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday- Warehouse<strong>

Anatoli and his men looked at each other for a second before they all burst into a fit of laughter. The hardened criminals roared with laughter for minute while Peter continued to stare them down.

"Laugh all you like Gargamel but you won't threaten us anymore."

"BWHAHAHA! Somebody….hahahaha….shoot this guy. HAHA REALLY WASI! THIS IS THE BEST YOU COULD DO!" Anatoli shouted.

One of Anatoli's men stepped forward and raised his gun, Peter saw him and despite his impaired state his defensive instincts still kicked into gear. Peter thirsted out his left hand and he fired a web ball that smacked him in the face and knocked him down.

Anatoli and his men quickly stopped laughing when they saw one of their own go down.

"What the…." Anatoli started before he heard Peter let out a battle cry.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Peter roared as he charged forward and jumped into the air.

The Russian hit men saw him in the air and they opened fire but thanks to Peter's agility he managed to swerve out of the way of the bullets.

Peter came down with an axe kick that knocked the weapon out of the hands of one of the hit men. Peter landed on the ground and then came up with a palm strike to the hitman's chin and the power behind the blow launched the hit man into the air. Peter then squatted down and whipped with a sweep that swept Anatoli off of his feet and to the ground in a heap. The agile wall-crawler sprung up into a backflip just as several bullets flew at him. While he was in mid-air he thrusted out both hands and he fired two web-lines that snagged two of the hitmen. He landed and yanked them forward and caught them, he held them in the air and then slammed them together before he tossed them away. Peter turned back around and he saw _'Gargamel'_ trying to reach for a gun that was next to him; Peter held up his hand and shot a patch of webbing that hit his hand and made it stick to the ground. He then walked over to him and stepped on his chest.

"I don't think so Gargamel" he said.

"Let him go" came a deep voice.

Peter lifted his head to see Colossus standing a few feet away; his shirt was filled with bullet holes so he reached towards his shirt and ripped it off revealing more metal skin.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Upper Deck<strong>

"HOLY SH**!" Wasi shouted "Pretty boy has got some moves. Is it weird that I'm turned on by him right now?" Wasi asked.

Domino smirked and then licked her lips.

"It would be weird if you weren't" she replied "Come on; while my new friend has them occupied you and I can slip out the back." She said while grabbing Wasi by the collar and dragging him away from the railing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Down Below <strong>

Peter stared at Colossus but then something strange happened, his vision started to get blurry for a second and he shook his head and used his hands to rub his eyes.

"Ugh" he groaned.

"HEY! I SAID LET HIM GO!"

Peter took his hands away from his eyes and he recoiled a bit in shock because once again his vision or hallucination rather had changed. Standing in front of him was the giant metal man but above him was the name Colossus and yellow bar, and beneath his feet was a yellow colored bar as well. He then looked straight up to see that a yellow bar was over his head as well as the number 99, he scrunched his eyes up and then looked down to see a yellow bar beneath his own feet.

"The hell" Peter whispered

"**READY! FIGHT!" **Came a loud high pitched voice.

"Who the hell said that?"

"RAH!"

Peter turned his attention back to the man named Colossus as he growled and stomped towards him.

* * *

><p>Colossus cocked his fist back and he threw it forward when he neared but Peter crouched and then jumped high in the air. He followed him with his eyes and when he landed behind him Colossus spun around and nailed him square in the jaw with a back-fist. Peter went flying back and to the ground.<p>

"**FIRST ATTACK!"** came the high pitched voice again in Peter's mind.

"Ugh" he groaned in pain. As he was on his back he managed to look up to see that the full yellow bar that was above him wasn't full anymore, some of the yellow was missing.

Colossus made his way into view again and he grabbed Peter by the foot and he effortlessly swung him around and then tossed him into a support beam.

**SMASH!** went the sound of Peter crashing through the wooden support beam of the warehouse. The young secret agent tumbled across the floor for a second until he came to a stop.

"UFf" he grunted in pain yet again. He was hurt but he wasn't out of the fight, he rolled over onto his side and that's when he got a glimpse of the yellow bar again and even more of it was gone, _'Okay…that's it…time to go on the offensive'_ he thought to himself as he pushed his way to his feet.

"Stay down" Colossus warned as he saw Peter stand up and walking forward his words of warning falling upon deaf ears.

Peter jumped towards Colossus with a punch but Colossus brought his arms up and blocked the punch. Peter took the opportunity to lift his front foot and deliver a solid kick to Colossus stomach. Colossus felt the attack but it didn't stop him, he dropped his hands and tried to grab his enemy but Peter leaned back and slammed his hands to the ground, he jerked his body around and twisted on hand and then swept Colossus off of his feet.

Colossus hit the ground with a thud.

"**GREAT ATTACK!"** the high pitched voice shouted.

Peter sprung off his hand and landed in a crouch; he looked up to see that the yellow bar above Colossus wasn't completely full anymore.

"Who the hell is saying that?" he asked no one in particular as he tried to find the location of the voice but he shook his head and focused on Colossus who was quickly getting to his feet.

The armored warrior stood to his feet and he charged at Peter. Peter saw him coming and waited; at the last minute he jumped to the side and fired a web ball that smacked Colossus in the side of the head which took more of his yellow health bar down. The tall Russian turned and ran towards Peter again and swung with a hard right but Peter ducked and he ducked under the hard left that followed. Peter came up with a strong shot to the stomach that Colossus felt but it didn't do much to stop him. He looked down and tried to drive his fist into Peter's skull but Peter with his danger sense sensed his attack and he slipped through Colossus's legs and then sprung up with a kick to that back of his head.

"HA!" he shouted.

Just then his eyes looked down and beneath his feet and around the yellow bar were the words **SUPER COMBO** in big bold words. Peter looked up at Colossus who was shaking his head; the tall armored Russian turned around to face him. Peter looked at the bar and then at Colossus with a smirk.

"Time for me to go maximum spider on you"

Peter sprung forward with quick speed and he reached Colossus in a matter of seconds and he lashed out with a quick but powerful right cross that made Colossus's head snap to the right. The powerful punch was followed by a left, then a right then another left and then a powerful kick and then another.

Colossus was pounded over and over again by Peter who was a flurry of attacks. The attacks were coming in so quick that it felt like it was coming from everywhere all at once. Suddenly all of the attacks stopped and Colossus was able to open his eyes and look around but he didn't see Peter anywhere but he did see a shadow on the ground. He looked at the shadow and then up in the air just in time to see a heel meet his steel face which sent him flying back. Peter landed on the ground and he fired a web-line that connected to his airborne enemy; using his great strength he swung Colossus and around and around and then he threw him with all of his might.

Colossus was sent careening towards the other end of the warehouse where he smashed through the wood and back outside.

"**K.O.!"** the high pitched voice announced again.

"Seriously, who the hell is that?" Peter asked again as he looked around the trashed warehouse.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

* * *

><p>Peter heard the voice behind him and he also heard the sound of a gun being cocked. He turned around to see Anatoli with a gun in his hand.<p>

Anatoli growled at Peter and was getting ready to pull the trigger when he heard the unmistakable sound of a car horn.

**HONK! HONK!**  
>Anatoli whipped around to the open entrance to see a jeep speeding his way and Domino was in the driver's seat with Wasi in the back.<p>

"F***!" Anatoli shouted while diving out of the way in the nick of time.

* * *

><p>The jeep narrowly missed Anatoli and kept heading towards Peter. Domino turned the wheel and the jeep swerved until the passenger's side was facing him. Domino leaned over and opened the door.<p>

"GET IN!" she shouted.

"Okay" Peter replied at the command and quickly got into the jeep.

Domino slammed her foot on the gas and turned the wheel again. The jeep made a wide u-turn and speed for the open entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>SMASH!<strong> went the sound of Colossus bursting back into the warehouse but the Russian mobster was too late because the Jeep sped through the entrance and then out of sight.

**POW! POW! POW! **

**(**MOTHERF********)** came a shout.

Colossus looked to the right to see Anatoli shooting in the direction of the jeep, but his shots missed because the jeep was gone. Colossus heard him scream out a few more curses in Russian and he slowly made his way over to him.

* * *

><p><strong>THUD! THUD! THUD! <strong>

Anatoli turned just as Colossus came to stand next to him.

"WHERE WE'RE YOU RASPUTIN!"

"Their friend was strong and quick" Colossus replied in a calm and steady tone.

"MY ASS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST…WHAT THE HELL DOES THE BOSS PAY YOU FO…" Anatoli started before he felt the vibration of his cell phone. He let out a frustrated growl before he dug in his pockets and retrieved the phone. Anatoli looked at the number that was displayed and silently cursed.

"It's the boss." He announced out loud before he answered "Boss, I'm here. Well…..no, there was some complication and Wasi got away, but don't worry we can go after…huh? Are you sure? It will be taken care of I swear on my 2 year old." Said Anatoli right before he hung up the phone.

"Are we to go after of them?" Colossus asked.

"Nyet" Anatoli responded "We have another assignment…one that's more important than that two bit F**** Wasi."

"What's more important than Wasi?"

"We have to get a ring."

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Road<strong>

"WHOO! HOT DAMN! THAT WAS FUN!" Domino shouted while letting a smile grace her lips, she quickly looked in the rear view mirror to see that no one was following them but she didn't slow the Jeep down, the mercenary tore her eyes away from the rear view mirror and looked in Peter's direction "Where the hell did you learn to fight like that"

Peter turned to her and he smiled.

"At the camp."

"What camp?" she asked.

"The secret S.H.I.E.L.D. training camp where they train people with abilities like mine." He answered truthfully.

"SHIELD!" Domino screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOU'RE WITH SHIELD!"

Peter nodded his head.

"What the hell is SHIELD doing here….you're not after me are you…no you're not because if you were you would have arrested me by now, so what are you after?"

"A ring."

"A ring?"

"I'm on a mission to secure 10 rings that gives whoever wears it unlimited power…right now that guy we escaped from….Cardiac has it on his finger."

"Is that how he can control electricity?" she asked and Peter simply nodded his head again, "Why are you telling me all of this? Usually all the people I meet from Shield are kinda…..uptight."

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

Domino twisted on the wheel and pulled into an alley and she stopped the jeep.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute…Wasi said because you're on kick you're open to suggestion and your inhibitions are….loosened." she said under her breath while glancing at Peter out of the corner of her eyes, "Hey…do you think you could tell me your name?"<p>

"My name is Peter Benjamin Parker, special Agent of Shield. One of the agencies top spies."

"YOU'RE A SPY!"

"Mmmhmm"

"Does Shield have a file on me?"

"I don't know."

Domino hung her head and shook it.

"We have to find a place to lay low for a while." She said before turning to the back and looking at Wasi who had a goofy look on his face, "WASI! Where is a place we can lay low?"

Wasi didn't hear her because he kept staring off into space just like Peter had been a few minutes ago. Domino pursed her lips together and leaned towards him and slapped him hard across the face.

"WASI!"

"Hahahahahahaha….you look funny…hahahahahaha" he laughed which only earned another slap from Domino.

"Focus, where is the nearest hideout you can think of?"

Wasi paused for a second and looked at her with a blank look on his face before he slowly started to laugh again. Domino raised her hand to slap him.

"Strip club…..sister strip club…..strip club." He answered before bursting into another fit of laughter.

Domino slapped him and then turned back around in her seat; she started up the engines and slammed her foot on the gas.

* * *

><p><strong>Madame Chou's- 10 minutes later<strong>

The jeep came to a stop across the street from the visibly packed strip club. Domino opened her door and she quickly got out.

"Come on" she said, and Peter who was in the passengers seat opened his door and he too got out of the jeep. Domino opened the back door and she dragged Wasi out and draped one arm over her neck.

"Follow me" she called out again as she started for the club entrance.

Peter nodded his head and he followed after her.

* * *

><p>Peter followed and as he did that he looked up at the neon blinking sign and felt himself drawn to the beautiful flashing colors.<p>

"COME ON!"

Peter shook his head and looked at Domino who was already at the entrance and moving back the bouncer. Peter jogged after her and he too passed the surly bouncer who sneered at him but given his current state Peter didn't think twice about him. The young secret agent ventured through the doors and into the strip club.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Inside<strong>

The music bombarded Peter's body as soon as he stepped inside, the music boomed so loud that his whole body vibrated for a second. The lights were dimmed with green, red, blue, orange and all the other colors in the spectrum flashing throughout the entire club. Scantily clad women were everywhere, walking through the thickly crowded club serving drinks, dancing upon the 3 different stages and dancing in the cages that hung from the ceiling. He let his eyes roam to the left and right and he saw more of the scantily clad women dancing and gyrating all over the men in the club. Peter saw the beautiful women and their outfit and a strong feeling of desire completely washed over him. His eyes lowered, his heart started beating rapidly and his breath quickened. The more he looked at the women around him the more desire he felt and the more he felt that he had to immediately act upon it. He turned his head to the left and that's when his eyes landed on a blonde stripper that was eyeing him. He looked at her but then a man bumped into him and he took his eyes off of her for a brief second.

"Watch it" said Peter but his words went unnoticed by the drunken man. Peter looked away from him and back at the stripper but only her features had changed to that of the dark haired beauty Jessica Drew. Peter's eyes widen at the sight of her and like moth to a flame he was drawn to her.

* * *

><p>Peter reached <em>'Jessica'<em> and he stared at her lustfully.

"Jessica?" he questioned over the music.

"I can be." '_Jessica' _replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"But I thought…you know what nevermind, I don't care." He replied while letting his eyes roam up and down her body. '_Jessica'_ reached a hand up to his chin and tilted his head up so he was looking her in the eyes.

"Would you like a dance?" she asked, biting her lip slightly.

"Yes"

'_Jessica'_ smiled and then grabbed his hand and led him away.

* * *

><p>Domino dragged Wasi through the thick crowd, she was heading to the back where she knew the owner was going to be and hopefully she could talk her way into letting her lay low for a while.<p>

"Hey Parker stay close" she said over the music but when she turned around she saw that Peter was gone, "Dammit." She cursed; 'Where did he go….he's a big time spy he can handle himself' she thought while turning back around and heading towards the back door.

Domino reached the back door where there were two burly men guarding the door.

"Hiya fellas, I need to see Madame Chou….tell her that her brother is here."

The two burly men looked at each other for a second and then they eyed Wasi who was staring up at the lights and smiling.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Private Booth<strong>

Sitting in the private booth was Peter and he was staring at _'Jessica'_ with lust in his eyes as she used her voluptuous body to tease him. He sucked in a breath as she leaned real close to him, making sure to press her ample chest close to his face.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Absolutely….I have a question though"

"What is it?" she asked while turning around and sitting on his lap and then grinding on him.

"Are you using your pheromone powers on me again?" he asked while releasing a sigh and breathing in her scent.

"Am I doing What?"

"You know using your powers on me"

"I am most definitely using my powers on you handsome….now be a dear slip me a little something" she whispered back to him. Peter had a confused look on his face for a second but he glanced to the right to see a man and in a women in the booth next to him and he saw the man slip a few singles into the woman's bra strap. His eyes widen as he turned back to 'Jessica'.

"Uh…Jess...I don't have any money"

'Jessica' instantly stopped her grinding and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You don't have any money." She repeated.

"No, I don't"

**SLAP!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back Office<strong>

"And so…Madame Chou, would it be possible to stay here for about an hour or 2 or 3?" Domino asked the woman in front of him.

Madame Chou was Wasi's sister and she looked some what like him in the fact that they were the same height, had the same skin tone and spiked up dark hair; however Madame Chou was a bit fuller than her brother and a bit more well put together wither her fashionable purple shirt and black skirt. Madame Chou turned her dark eyes unto her brother who was crawling on the floor.

"I told him drugs were not the business to get into….DAMN YOU WASI!" she shouted but her shout went unheard, "Why do you need an hour or 2 or 3?"

"Because my back up plan is going to be put into effect."

"Which is?"

"I'm going to kidnap Cardiac's daughter and broker a deal and when he's in the open I'm going to take care of him."

"That's a bold move." Madame Chou stated while still looking at her brother who was high on kick, but once he started to giggle she rolled her eyes in disgust and looked Domino "I can see why he chose you for this mission."

"It's what I do best."

"I might have use for you once the job with my brother is done."

"I'm all ears…." She started before a mild sounding alarm went off, "What is that"

"Apparently one of our guests has gotten too friendly with one of my ladies" she said before turning to one of the TV's on the wall. Domino turned to the wall and she looked at the screen that had a flashing dot above it; she stared at the screen for a second and then she shook her head.

"Crap"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Club<strong>

'_Jessica'_ was storming away when she felt a hand grab her arm, she heaved a sigh and turned to Peter who had his hand on her arm.

"Hold on Jess where are you going? Just because I'm broke doesn't mean that we still can't have a good time."

"LET ME GO!" she demanded while struggling in his grip.

"Huh?"

"I SAID LET ME GO"

"Okay" he said quickly letting her go but she was off balance and she went tumbling to the ground.

"HEY!"

Peter heard the shout and he looked up to see several burly men making their way to him. He saw them coming and he prepared himself but right before they reached him Domino pushed her way through them and stood between them and Peter.

"Easy boys he's with me and Madame Chou has already given us the okay."

The Burly men looked at her and then at Peter.

"He got rough with one of the dancers."

"And he's sorry" Domino replied before looking over her shoulder "Say you're sorry."

Peter looked at her and then repeated the words.

"I'm sorry"

Domino turned back to the burly men and smiled.

"See….he's harmless" she said while secretly using her luck powers. The bouncers before her stared at the two of them for a second before one of them bent down and helped 'Jessica' back to her feet.

"We'll be watching him….if he…."

"We got it" Domino interrupted while grabbing Peter by the arm and leading him away. The burly men stepped to the side and allowed them to pass. Peter threw one last look at Jessica before they disappeared back into the crowd of people.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside- Back Alley<strong>

**CREAK!** went the sound of the back alley door being kicked open. Domino dragged Peter out of the club and the door slammed shut behind them.

"Okay listen you need to…." she started but Peter grabbed her and pulled her into another kiss. Domino quickly broke the kiss and slightly pushed Peter away, "Whoa slow down there cowboy"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing…besides the fact that you're on Kick."

"So what…this Kick is amazing, I've never felt like this before. I-I feel alive, usually I'm uptight but now…it's like I don't ever wanna go back to the way I was before." He said with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"What about your mission."

"Screw the mission….I'll get to it eventually right now the only thing that concerns me is how to get you out of those clothes."

"HA!" Domino laughed, "Is that so? Well considering that you saved my life it'll be much easier for you than any other of my many male callers."

Peter bit his lip and he stepped to her again but she managed to keep him at an arm's length.

"But" she continued "Now isn't exactly the ideal time for you and I to have some adult fun."

"Why not?'

"Because of my mission against Cardiac. He got the drop on me the last time but with my back up plan in motion I'll get the drop on him. I could use some help"

"….what do I get in return?" Peter asked with a sly smile. It was Domino's turn to give a sly smile as she closed the distance between the two of them and slammed her lips to his in a fiery kiss. The two tongue wrestled each other in a fit of lustful passion for a full minute before Domino broke the kiss.

"That's what you get if you help me" she said in low husky voice.

"Sold" Peter replied breathlessly, "I F****** love you right now, you know that."

Domino let out a chuckle and turned her head to the right and that's when she saw the sign for a Tattoo parlor that was across the street. She saw the sign and a devious thought crossed her mind as she turned back to Peter.

"How much do you love me right now?"

"Enough to do anything you asked." He stated seriously.

A wide smile crossed her lips.

"Prove it."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present- Motel<strong>

"SONUVA!" Peter shouted in anger as he jumped up from the bed, but his anger went unnoticed by Domino who continued to roll with laughter on the bed. Peter angrily bent down and grabbed his pants that were under the table full of guns. He quickly put them on and turned to Domino.

"YOU! YOU! YOU!"

"Bitch" she offered between fits of laughter.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" he shouted again while looking down at the tattoo on his chest.

"Hey you said you loved me right….well what better way to show your love than to get a little body ink." She replied, "And you only cried a little bit."

Peter lifted his eyes and he stared at her with a blank look for a long second.

"Domino…speed this story up okay, and get to the part about my mission and how the hell we ended up in this seedy motel."

"Spoil sport…fine. After you got the tattoo we went back to the club where we…..had a few drinks."

"What's a few…"

Domino bit her lip and looked away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday- Strip Club<strong>

**CLINK! **Went the sound of two glasses filled with whiskey being toasted together. Peter and Domino simultaneously chugged the shot and let the liquor rolled down their throats and into their stomach's.

"WHOO!" Peter shouted in joy "ANOTHER ONE!" he shouted at the bartender before turning to Domino who had a smile on her face.

"AND MAKE IT A DOUBLE THIS TIME!" she added.

Peter tilted his head upwards and he let out a laugh; the music in the club boomed and the lights flashed and the drunken Peter soaked it all in. He felt something hit his hand and he looked down to see his empty shot was replaced by a full shot. He grabbed the shot and turned to Domino who already had hers to her lips. Peter smiled at her and then tossed the shot back.

"TRIPLE!" Domino shouted while slamming her glass down on the counter.

"TRIPLE!" Peter shouted right back.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present Motel-<strong>

"Oh God I'm ashamed."

"Why, we had a great time last night." Domino responded as she got up from the bed. She grabbed the towel that was around her body and she tossed it away. Peter let his eyes roam over her body very quickly before he turned his head away. Domino looked around the room and smiled as she saw her discarded clothes.

"Last night was the most fun I've had in about a month or so…."

"Whatever, I'm not here to have fun Domino…lives are at stake." He said seriously.

"Boy you weren't joking about being uptight were you." She said off handed while grabbing her pants.

"Look just get on with the story…better yet get to the part where we kidnapped this girl" he stated before glancing in the direction of Cardiac's daughter. He was tempted to take off the blindfold and ear muffs but he quickly decided against it.

"Alright hold your horses." Domino groaned while shimming into her pants, "Okay….um, this is the part where it gets kinda blurry for me too….um oh….we did more shots….we danced and I felt a little preview of mini-Parker" she said in a teasing voice.

"KEEP GOING!" Peter shouted.

"You know you said that last night too."

"WITH THE STORY!" he screamed.

"Alright, Alright, Alright…we danced….we did more shots…you threw up…and we did another shot, started a bar fight and then…...OH! The time came for us to meet up with my associate."

"Your associate?" Peter questioned, looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, he was tailing Cardiac's family for me….we had a set time when we were supposed to get in contact with each other. Anyway, we left the club and met up with him and he gave me a change a clothes and bag full of weapons." She said while pointing at the bag on the table.

"Why Weapons?"

"My contingency plan was a quick smash and grab job. Cardiac's family is guarded 24/7 but the upside is that he isn't the one guarding them. I was supposed to get in and then out."

"By yourself…that's suicide Domino" said Peter whipping around to her.

Domino chuckled and then looked at him.

"Maybe for anyone else but with me….luck is always on my side; especially last night because I didn't have to go in there by myself. I had a Shield trained spy by my side, and baby you and I were glorious."

"We were?"

"Yup, Cardiac's family usually stays on the top floor Penthouse Suite of the Shangri-La Hotel in Bangkok."

"How did we get in?"

"You climbed the wall with me on your back."

* * *

><p><strong>Shangri-La Hotel- yesterday- 11:55 pm<strong>

Scaling the side of the massive 5 star hotel that was next to the beautiful ocean water was Peter Parker and on his back was Domino who clung to him for dear life. The female mercenary looked over her shoulder and at the ground that was several feet below them.

"I never had a problem with heights until now" she said in a slightly slurred voice. She was a bit tipsy due to the heavy drinking at Madame Chou's but thanks to her years of heavy drinking she wasn't too adversely affected.

"Don't worry babe, Spider-Man will keep you safe" Peter replied also in slurred tone.

"Who the hell is Spider-Man?'

"That would be me….it's my codename."

"I like it….sounds sexy"

"You should see me in my outfit."

"What…do you wear red and blue spandex or something."

"HA! Maybe in another universe…but no."

"Look, that's their suite right there."

Spider-Man stopped his ascent and he looked at the Penthouse Suite. He could see some men on the balcony and he could partially see into the spacious suite.

"You got a plan?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah….smash and grab."

"Cool….I'll smash and you grab."

"Huh?" Domino responded but she didn't have a chance to dwell on it because at that moment Peter leapt off of the wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Domino screamed.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the drunken Peter Parker yelled as they fell. The wall-crawler turned his head to the left slightly and he fired a web. The web-line snagged a part of the hotel and the two arched low and then back up into the air.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Penthouse Balcony<strong>

Leaning on the railing of the Balcony were two of Cardiac's most trusted guards. They and several others were heavily guarding his family after the incident earlier in the morning at the restaurant. The two diligently patrolled the balcony searching for any sign of trouble.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The two guards recoiled a bit when they heard the shout and they both looked over the edge. They narrowed their eyes as they saw what looked liked someone swinging from a web. The two guards continued to look on as the person curved upward and then high into the air. The mysterious person suddenly reached their height and let go of whatever it was he was swinging from.

"BONZAII!

* * *

><p>Peter and Domino sailed towards the two guards and before they knew what hit them Peter kicked both of them and sent them flying and crashing through the thick window behind them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Penthouse Interior<strong>

**CRASH! **The two guards went tumbling across the ground completely unconscious.

Peter and Domino ventured inside and Peter smiled at his handy work.

"That's was cool" he said to himself.

"Keep on your toes Spider-Man" said Domino quickly as she adjusted the bag full of weapons on her shoulder. She quickly grabbed a gun from its holster.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" came a loud shout. The duo looked up to see Cardiac's family coming running out of their rooms and into the living room. Upon seeing them Domino locked eyes with Cardiac's daughter.

"You…are coming with me" she stated.

**BAM!** Everyone turned to the door to see some of Cardiac's guards coming storming into the Penthouse.

"PROTECT THE FAMILY!" one of them shouted out while opening fire.

**POW! POW! POW! **

* * *

><p>"AHHH!" shouted Peter as he was grazed by several of the flying bullets.<p>

"GET DOWN!" yelled Domino as she came flying into view while quickly returning fire, she knocked him to the ground and they went skidding behind the couch that was in the room.

The bodyguards turned their fire upon the couch.

* * *

><p>Domino lifted her hand and returned fire with the gun in her hand but she knew that they couldn't stay there for long.<p>

"Hey…are you alright?" she asked.

Peter let out a groan and sat up a bit.

"Yeah….I just got grazed." Peter replied.

Domino cursed as her gun jammed for a second she quickly tossed the gun and grabbed another one from her second holster and then returned fire.

"Hey grab a gun from the bag and start shooting." She stated.

"Or better yet…I'll get the girl you give me some cover"

"Huh?" she questioned.

Peter suddenly stood and then hopped over of the couch.

* * *

><p>Peter landed in a crouch and the quickly rolled forward and out of the way of several bullets that were aimed for his head. He shot a web that connected to the feet of one of the bodyguards and he pulled.<p>

The suddenly jerk caught the bodyguard off guard and he fell to the ground while still shooting and he accidentally shot one of his allies in the chest killing him. Peter sprung up and stuck to the ceiling shocking everyone for a second and in that split second Domino rose up with two guns in hand and opened fire and caught two guards in the head.

Peter while upside down looked around and he spotted Cardiac's daughter cowering by the bathroom. He smiled to himself and he sprung off the ceiling towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>THUD!<strong> Came the sound of him hitting the ground

"AHHHH!" she screamed.

"Hi" he said in a friendly tone but suddenly he felt something and he turned around to see a guy charging at him with a knife. Peter ducked under the sideways swipe and the bodyguard came back around with another sideways swipe but Peter jumped back avoiding the attack, and when he avoided that attack he felt another strange feeling and he looked over his shoulder to see another man trying to come from behind. He dove to the left and turned to face his two knife wielding attackers.

* * *

><p>Domino kept firing but the more guards she took out the more guards showed up.<p>

**POW! POW!**

"AHHH!" she screamed as she felt a bullet pierce her skin. Domino jumped to the right and rolled until she was hiding behind the kitchen counter.

'_Sonuva Bitch'_ she growled in her mind while glancing at her injury. She peeked around the corner and caught a glimpse of Peter fighting two guys with knives but she couldn't keep looking for long because she felt the wind of the bullets coming towards her position.

'_This is getting us nowhere…there's two many. Wait a minute….I know what to do…I just hope Neils packed it'_ she thought to herself as she grabbed the duffel bag on her shoulder and brought it around. She opened it and shifted the weapons inside around until her eyes landed on a grenade. She picked it up and smiled.

"HAHA Flash grenade." She said in happiness. She put the grenade to her mouth and pulled the pin out with her teeth and then lobbed the grenade out into the living room.

"5…4….3…2…1…"

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present Motel<strong>

"YOU THREW A GRENADE!" Peter shouted.

"Hey, I thought it was a flash grenade alright, how the hell was I supposed to know it was a live one….my damn luck powers acting up again."

"That explains my burns." Peter growled in anger while he quickly put on his shirt, "Then what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback- Yesterday- Penthouse Suite<strong>

A few small fires and complete destruction reigned throughout the once pristine Penthouse, dead bodyguards littered the partially caved in floor.

Peter pushed some debris off of his body and he let out a groan in pain. He looked at his body to see several bad burns marks all along his arms. The wall-crawler shook his head and continued up to his feet despite the ringing in his ears.

"HEY!" came a shout

Peter turned to see Domino making her way over to him.

"You okay" came her muffled question

"WHAT!" Peter shouted.

"Are you okay?"

"WHAT!"

Domino shook her head and looked away from him; she scanned the ground and her eyes landed upon Cardiac's daughter who was in the bathroom unconscious. Domino grabbed Peter's face and turned it to the bathroom and pointed.

Peter quickly ran over of the fall girl and gently picked her up.

Domino looked around again she saw Cardiac's unconscious wife, son, and mother, she went to them and kneeled down to check their pulses and sure enough each of them were alive.

"SAVAGES!"

Domino turned to the shout to see more of Cardiac's guards coming into the room. She raised her gun and started to fire at them.

"COME ON!" she shouted to Peter who started to run towards her. Domino kept firing and as Peter passed her she started to run right behind him. They ran towards the Balcony and once they reached the Balcony Peter without hesitation jumped off and Domino was right behind him. She was close enough to where she could grab him and so she did. The three fell through the air for a second before Peter shot a web and swung them away leaving the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes Later- Several Blocks Away- Liquor Store. <strong>

Domino and Cardiac's Daughter stood in front of a pay-phone; the mercenary had a gun placed in the small of the kidnapped girls back.

"Do me a favor dear and call your dad."

The girl nodded her head and shakily picked up the phone and started to dial a set of numbers she knew by heart.

**RING! RING! RING! RING! CLICK!**

"DADDY!" she shouted, but the phone was quickly snatched away by Domino.

"Hello"

"DOMINO!" Cardiac shouted on the other end.

"Cardiac; so good to hear your voice again."

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

"Not before I kill her first."

"YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU INVADE MY HOME AND KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER AND INJURY MY FAMILY!"

"I did all of those things and here's what you're going to do for me"

"I will electrify…."

"Blah Blah Blah….listen up….tomorrow we're going to make a little exchange…your daughter…."

"For what?" Cardiac asked with an edge in his voice.

Domino curled her lips and then looked up at the liquor store where she could see Peter inside with several bottles in his hands.

"The ring on your finger."

"…..the boy…."

"Told me everything and I want the ring for myself. So Noon tomorrow Industrial district the old chemical plant, you hand over the ring I'll hand over your daughter…simple as that. Be seeing you Cardiac…buh-bye" she said before rudely hanging up the phone, "Whew….what a day."

"My dad's gonna kill you" Cardiac's daughter stated seriously. Domino looked at her and then smiled.

"We'll see" she said before lashing out with a quick pistol whip to the side of the head. The young girl fell to the ground completely knocked out. Domino shook her head before bending down and picking the fallen girl up.

"I'M BACK! NOW RUN!" came Peter's voice.

Domino looked to see Peter running towards her with several bottles of liquor in his hands, but not only that she saw the owner coming out of the store with a gun in his hands.

"DID YOU JUST STEAL THOSE!?" Domino shouted out as she started to run after him.

**(**MOTHER F*****!**)** The owner shouted in Thai while letting off a few rounds.

**POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present- Motel<strong>

Peter put a hand to his face and let out a sigh.

"Now I can add robbery to the list. What happened next?"

"Next…we found this cheap, out of the way motel, tied up the girl and then you and I partied some more….a few more drinks and then well…..we made some angels blush" said Domino while putting on her shirt.

Peter rubbed his hands down his face.

"I don't remember any of that." He stated.

"Well I do and like I said….one of the best nights I've had in a while so thank you,"

"You're welcome" he said sarcastically, "What time is it?"

Domino looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

"11:00" she stated.

"We have an hour to get our crap together and get ready for the drop….no doubt we'll be heading into a fire fight."

"What better way to start off the day than with a fire fight." She said in a cheerful tone.

"You're insane."

"I like eccentric much better"

Peter rolled his eyes and turned around and headed into the bathroom and he made sure to slam the door behind himself.

Domino could only chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>35 Minutes Later- Industrial District- Old Chemical Plant<strong>

**Screeeech!** Went the sound of an inconspicuous car arriving outside of the Old Chemical Plant that was located on the edge of the industrial district, of Bangkok. The place was abandoned and out of sight which was perfect for Domino and Peter to make the exchange.

"We're early so we have time to set up" said Domino who was getting ready to get out of the car when Peter suddenly grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Hold on" he stated seriously as his danger sense started to blare "Something is wrong."

"How do you know?" Domino asked.

"I just do….LOOK!"

Domino looked up in time to see a black SUV come swerving around the corner from within the Chemical Plant. The SUV came speeding towards them but rather than come to a stop it kept going and going until it passed them completely. Domino and Peter got out of their car immediately and watched as the SUV sped away and into the distance.

"I thought you said this place was abandoned"

"It is" Domino replied pulling out a gun.

"Coincidence?" Peter offered.

"Not likely….come on" she said while cocking her gun and running in the direction the SUV came from.

* * *

><p>Peter and Domino ran around the corner and they both came to a stop because before them were several bullet ridden SUV's and dead men littered across the ground, along with chunks of the ground torn up as well as several scorch marks on the ground.<p>

"Jeez" Peter commented as he looked at the bloodbath.

"Looks like we missed the party." Domino said as she carefully ventured forward her gun at the ready.

Peter, while not having a weapon was on high alert as well, he narrowed his eyes a bit as he gazed over the bullet ridden individuals as well as some who looked to have been burnt to a crisp. The young secret agent bent down and he inspected one of the dead men.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked out loud.

"These guys are Russian." Domino stated, "The same Russians who were after Wasi last night."

Peter turned his head around to her to see that she was inspecting one of the dead men as well. Peter opened his mouth to say something when his spider sense alerted him, but it wasn't urgent, it was more of a gently shove. He followed the feeling and his eyes landed on a footprint in the dirt. The foot was large and heavy and it left a very sizable indention. Peter looked at the footprint and he was able to make out another footprint just like it up ahead and it appeared as if it came from the same person. The wall-crawler straightened up and he followed the footprints.

"Hey…did you hear me?" Domino asked.

"Yeah I heard you" Peter replied over his shoulder as he continued to follow the footsteps. Domino looked at him curiously before she started to follow behind him.

* * *

><p>Domino kept walking behind Peter all the while checking behind herself still looking for any sign of trouble. She was checking the rear when she suddenly bumped into Peter who came to a stop.<p>

"Damn it" he whispered in frustration.

"What…What is it?" she asked

Peter slowly bent down and that's when Domino saw what he was cursing about. Lying on the ground in front of them was Cardiac but he was most certainly dead; his neck had been broken. There were several big hand-print indentions on his neck.

"Whoa." Said Domino while looking at Cardiac "The Russian's killed Cardiac." She said in confusion.

"Looks that way" Peter replied.

"Why would they do that…..why would they even be after him."

Peter looked Cardiac over and then he scoffed, he turned around and stared out in the direction that the SUV had driven earlier and he put his hands to his face.

"They weren't after Cardiac…..they were after the Ring." He stated.

Domino's eyes widen at the statement and she quickly glanced down at Cardiac's hands and sure enough his ring was gone.

"Holy Sh**"

"Yeah" Peter replied.

"How did they even know about it and its powers?" she asked. Peter glanced at her and he heaved a sigh.

"Easy…..The Goblin told them."

* * *

><p><strong>Later- Private air-field<strong>

A Black SUV came to a sudden stop in front of a private jet that was patiently waiting. Standing in front of the jet were several people but the one that was most recognizable was Gene Khan aka the Mandarin.

The Mandarin cracked his neck and walked forward as the doors to the SUV opened. A haggard looking Anatoli and Pitor Rasputin aka Colossus stepped out and walked towards the Mandarin.

"Gentlemen I believe you have something for me." He said in a charismatic voice. Colossus stepped to him and opened his metal hand to reveal the golden ring. The Mandarin smiled and quickly took the ring from the tall Russian.

"Good work Gentlemen….good work. Tell your boss that I'll be in touch with his weapons in a few days." He said while slipping the ring onto his left pinky. The Mandarin's smiled widen as he felt electricity surge through his body.

'_Soon my rings will be mine again and then…..I'll have to give the Goblin a much needed lesson in respect.'_ He thought to himself as he balled his hands up and into a fist.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter: Read and Review:<strong>** Whew! Finally finished this chapter. I know I know it's late but there are several reasons as to why. The first is that I had the story finished when I realized that I put something in this chapter that I didn't want and so I had to take it out and when I took it out it completely changed the story and so I had to go back and do a lot of rewrites but I think the chapter is better for it. I know many of you were expecting a showdown between Cardiac, Peter, and Domino and that's what I had to change…I figured that it would be better to show that they are in a race against time and at any given moment the ring could be gone…just like Peter has learned in this chapter. And not only that but I think Peter needed to experience his first failure. So far he has completed every mission he's been on and sometimes….in order to understand your enemy you need to lose a few battles and this is one of those battles he lost…but it's okay because he's going to comeback better and stronger the next time. I hope that makes sense and I hope you readers aren't too pissed about there being no fight. I think I made up for it with a bit of humor between Peter and Domino. I really liked the chemistry that I built up between them…albeit Peter was high on kick but regardless the dynamic is still there and yes they'll meet up again somewhere down the line. Especially if Domino somehow get's captured by Shield and reveals she knows Peter…..that might cause some problems….oh no…have I said too much again, or just enough to tease you readers LOL! Anyway I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter and again I know it's late but hopefully it was worth the wait. And I bet you guys didn't expect Colossus, in this story expect the unexpected….heroes may be villains and villains may be heroes. Also, I know this chapter was a bit out there in some scenes but hey…kick is a helluva drug LOL! And bonus points to anyone who can guess the game I was referencing during the fight scene between Pete and Colossus….one of my favorite games of all time. Well my readers I hope you enjoyed it enough to return for the next chapter and if any of you have any questions feel free to leave it in the review or just send me a PM and I'll get back all of you ASAP, this is Nomad88 saying later…..**

**PS: I bet you reader thought I forgot about my three reasons for this chapter being late right…..well I didn't. The first reason is up above but the second and third reasons are the same…..I was hit by the idea bug and as a result two new stories should be up and running. The first is the anthology of sorts and a bridging story between Batman Beyond Volume 1 and Batman Beyond Volume 2…the name of the story is Batman Beyond-Neo-Gotham Knights…I know, not very original but hey if the title fits. I would be overjoyed if you readers took the time to head on over and give that story a read and a review. I have the first chapter up with 3 more already finished and ready to go live…but I want you readers to tell me what you think of the first chapter so please review. The second story that's up is….drum roll…..Superman Volume 1. A massive mash-up of everything Superman related….and I'm starting from the beginning….much like how I did Spider-man. The story is posted in the Justice League section so please I would appreciate it if you all took the time out to check out that story as well and leave a review telling me your thoughts. I know I know many of you are probably shouting and cursing at me right now…what about Spider-Man right…well that story will always have priority first as well as Secret Warrior but I just couldn't help myself. My mind is abuzz with ideas and if I don't get them out I'll go crazy LOL! Anyway I urge all of you loyal readers out there to take a look and tell me what you think, if anyone has any questions, comments, rants, raves or curses (LOL!) they'd like to say to me either leave it in the review or just send me a PM and I'll get back to you ASAP. This is Nomad88 saying later…..**

**Next up: Three Spies and a Dragon**


	14. Three Spies and A Dragon

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN these CHARACTERS. I repeat I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS, in fact the people who do own these characters deserve all of the Credit and those people are: STAN LEE, MARVEL, and of course DISNEY! They own everything I don't so knowing that I also want you to know that I'm not making any money off of this story. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OR HANDED TO ME that I can assure you, so please don't sue me….again PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME! I have no money….none whatsoever…okay. Now that that is out of the way let's move on to the story.**

**Hey people it's me Nomad88 back again with another chapter in the secret spy world of Secret Warrior Spider-Man. I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter which was full of fun and levity. HAHA! Anyway it's time to get back to the meat of the story and all of the action and perhaps it's time to wrap up this 10 ring arc for now. Again I hope everyone's enjoying the story and before I go I would like to say one last thing and that's to Read, Review ( A writer's main source of motivation) and of course enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Three Spies and A Dragon<strong>

**Shield Transport- North Pacific Ocean**

"So what you're saying is that you failed to get the ring is that it Parker, is that what you're telling me" came the gruff voice of Colonel Nick Fury.

Peter heaved a sigh and he stared at image of his boss on the viewing screen.

"That is correct Colonel…..I failed my mission." He slowly replied back.

"That is unaccepted Parker…unacceptable. Need I remind you of what…"

"You don't have to remind me of anything sir. I know that we're against the clock and I know how important the rings are but several…..complications arose during my retrieving of the ring."

"Complications?" Colonel Fury repeated.

"Yes sir."

"What kind of complications" Fury demanded with a narrowed eye.

"The kind of complication that would take too long to explain right now sir"

Colonel Fury looked at him and he let out a grunt.

"Fine; when this is over I want a detailed report….and I do mean detailed"

Peter released a sigh and nodded his head.

"Yes sir."

Colonel Fury reached up and rubbed his tired eye and the eye with the eye patch. Peter saw the stressed look upon his bosses face and he raised his eyebrows.

"Sir, is there….."

"I've lost contact with Romanoff and Barton" he interrupted

"What?"

"Once they completed their mission in Peru, I sent a transport to meet them. It would take them to the next ring but that was hours ago. The last transmition that I got from them was that they had located the whereabouts of 3 rings. Not long after their signal vanished as well as the signal for the 3 rings"

"Wait a minute….3 rings?"

"Yes three rings…the last of the 10 rings"

"Where was the last known location of their signal?" Peter asked determination evident in his voice.

Colonel Fury didn't answer right away; he simply stared at Peter with a look that Peter recognized. Peter folded his arms across his chest and he stared back at him.

"Colonel don't even give me that look, you knew as soon as you told me they were missing I was gonna go after them"

"Of course I knew that Parker, I was debating whether or not to send a team with you."

"What happened to no teams, just us on our own?" Peter asked.

"This is different…this is entirely different scenario, one that I didn't even anticipate"

"So let me guess the rules have changed"

Colonel Fury took a deep breath and briefly looked away from Peter for a second and then turned back.

"I'm going to send you their last known location…you have 6 hours to locate them and get back in contact with me. If you haven't contacted me by then I'm sending in a team hot and heavy. We're so close to rounding up these rings that we can't afford any mistakes…..or complications"

Peter grimaced a bit because he knew that the last comment was meant for him and his recent mishap with Domino and loosing the ring.

"I understand sir…no complications will happen this time."

"I hope so" he gruffly responded.

* * *

><p>The image of Fury quickly disappeared leaving Peter all alone in his transport ship once again. Peter leaned back in his seat and put a hand to his head and released a sigh.<p>

'_That actually went better than I thought it would'_ he though to himself while rubbing his eyes.

**DEET! DEET! DEET! **

Peter took his hands away from his eyes and he looked at the console, there were two red blinking dots in the middle of the console. He reached up and pressed the button and a blue image of the planet earth pulled up in front of him. Peter scanned the earth with his eyes until he located the blinking dots just off the coast of New Zealand.

"According this they were on an island that's just off of the coast of New Zealand" Peter said to himself "I've always wanted to go to New Zealand, maybe even retire there one day. What am I saying put all that talk about retirement out of your mind Parker and set your mind to finding Clint and Natasha."

Peter typed a few keys into the console and he twisted on the controls. The transport he was in gave a small lurch as he changed course and headed in the direction of Clint and Natasha's last known location.

'_I just thought of something'_ He started in his mind _'If Clint and Natasha have disappeared or something that means I could be flying head first into whatever it is that's holding them up….and that means I could be flying into a trap. Oh well…I guess I'll just have to be prepared for anything. I have to rescue them and find them as well as the rings."_ He finished.

Peter pursed his lips together and pressed forward on the controls which made his transport fly faster through the air and to his destination.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Colorado- Park<strong>

Veronica King jogged peacefully through the beautiful and colorful park. Every few weeks the higher ups at the Shield lab base would let a few of them out for some time off and some much needed R&R. They knew that being kept confined in a place like a lab for long periods of time was not healthy for the workers mentally or physically. When her rotation came for her time off she rejoiced happily, she needed a break especially after her betrayal of Shield, and her country to the Goblin. At the thought of what she had done it brought her mind back to her many sleepless nights.

'_I can't believe I did it'_ she admonished herself while she jogged, _'But I did do it…I am a traitor. A traitor.' _

Veronica gritted her teeth and pursed her lips into a tight line and she increased the pace of her jog until she was moving at a very brisk pace. She started to breath a bit heavier but she was still able to keep the pace without feeling tired.

'_I had to do it though…..I had to…if I didn't do it they would've…God I'm such a coward' _she continued to think _'Why didn't I take a stand and face the consequences of my actions…I know why, because I'm afraid…afraid of what Colonel Fury would do to me. He is the director of Shield and if he found out that I betrayed him he could…he could….'_

At the thought of Colonel Fury, the man who knew everything and what he could do to her a cold shiver ran down her spine. On instinct Veronica looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was behind her but no one was behind her. She turned her attention back to the road in front of her and she increased her speed a bit more. Her breath quickened as she exerted more energy but she didn't care all she cared about was going faster….running faster. She looked over her shoulder again and then to her right and then to her left. For some strange reason she felt that she was being watched, like the eyes of someone was upon her. Veronica increased her pace even more and she started to huff and puff; she glanced over her shoulder again but this time she saw a man in a track suit gaining upon her. Her eyes widen a bit at the sight of him and she tried to run faster but she was already running as fast as she could. She closed her eyes for a second and tried to force her legs to pump faster, to take her away.

"AW!" Veronica shouted as a painful cramp hit her hamstring. The pain was so intense that she had to stop running and lean against the trunk of the tree that was to her right, "MOTHERFU…" she started but a voice interrupted her.

"Miss are you alright"

Veronica turned her head to see the man that was 'following' her, he was an ordinary middle aged man in a jogging suit.

"Miss are you alright" he asked again in concern

"I'm fine; I didn't stretch before I started to run. I'll be okay" she answered him in a pained voice.

The middle aged man nodded his head and slowly continued on his way. Veronica watched him leave before letting out a pained sigh and then gingerly sitting down on the ground.

'_Look at me I'm a mess….but it's my fault that I'm this way. I've lied and betrayed my country all for him and….'_ Veronica stopped in mid-thought and shook her head, _'Enough….enough of the self-pity. I have two choices right now…either I could come clean to Fury or I can keep my mouth shut and….and pray…'_

Veronica let out a sigh and slowly started rise from her spot on the ground, she grabbed her thigh as she felt a twinge of pain go through her hamstring but she fought through the pain and she limped along and then away from the running trail.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minutes Later- Jamba Juice<strong>

Veronica took another sip of her large juice and she relished in the feel of the cool liquid going down her throat. She set her drink down and rubbed her tired eyes. While she had her hands on her face she didn't see a man come up the seat next to her.

"Excuse me but is this seat taken?" came a voice.

Veronica didn't take her hands away from her eyes but she did answer the man's question.

"No, it's free." She replied.

Veronica heard man put some items on the table and then sit down in the seat next to her, _'I can't keep doing this, I can't keep looking over my shoulder and wondering if it's Colonel Fury or…..'_ she started to thing before the same voice interrupted her.

"Veronica"

Veronica heard her name and she slowly took her hands away from her eyes and she turned to the man that was sitting next to her. Her eyes widened and then narrowed because sitting next to her was the middle aged man that was jogging behind her about 30 minutes ago.

The middle aged man had a slightly alarmed look in his eyes and he looked over his shoulders nervously before turning his eyes back to her.

"Your name is Veronica right?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?" Veronica replied.

"It's doesn't matter…he told me to give you this." The man replied, pushing the cell phone that was on the counter in front of him over to her.

Veronica looked at the phone and then back to the nervous man next to her.

"What if I refuse?" she asked, pushing the phone back over to him.

"If you refuse I'm Dead!" he exclaimed in a hushed whisper "My family is dead….my wife and daughter, you understand. So please do me a favor and take the damn phone" he growled pushing the cell phone back over to her.

"So you were following me." Veronica accused.

The man scoffed at her and shook his head.

"Lady up until 20 minutes ago I've never seen you before. After I left you I was cornered by this guy in a suit who knew about my family and said that if I didn't give you this phone and waited until you answered he would have me and my family murdered so please….."

**RING!** Went the sound of the phone ringing.

* * *

><p>Veronica continued to look at the man next to her even the though the phone was ringing loudly. She looked at his pleading face and reluctantly she began to reach for the phone. She grabbed the phone and then she answered the call.<p>

"Hello?"

"Ms. King" came the voice of Van Adder.

"You" she replied.

"Tell Mr. Hutchings that he and his family are safe for another day."

"How did you know I would be here?"

"I am a man that knows many things" Van Adder replied.

"What do you want?" Veronica demanded.

"I want you to give me the location of where Fury is keeping the rings."

"No" she answered strongly, "I'm not going to keep doing your dirty work."

"Yes you are." Van Adder challenged.

"No…"

"We….own you Veronica" Van Adder interrupted in strong tone, "Do you understand that you stupid girl. We own you. You only stay alive because of us….one tip to Fury about you and what do you think he'll do."

"I'll go to him first and I'll tell him all about you."

"HA! Go ahead you know nothing Veronica, and yet we know everything. And even if you did go to Fury do you really think he'll listen. The man is not known for being a very good listener. As soon as you tell him you're a traitor you're dead. If you don't do what we ask you're dead…..you really think you're the only agent we have, there are plenty of ways to kill you. So no matter which way you slice it…you're f****. Now as I was saying…..the rings"

* * *

><p><strong>Across the World- Shield Transport<strong>

A small mountainous island came into view on the viewing screen in the shield transport cockpit. Peter shifted forward in his seat as he allowed his eyes to roam over the island. He could see the tropical jungle of trees all along the mountains that adorned the island but the thing that caught his attention the most was the large volcano sitting in the middle of the island.

'_Just what I need…a volcano'_ Peter thought to himself. Peter hit a few keys on the console of the transport. The viewing screen zoomed in on the Volcano and began to scan it, _'Okay…according to these reading the volcano is dormant…that's good, one less thing I have to…' _

**DEET! DEET! DEET!**

* * *

><p>The screen quickly changed from the Volcano and to two blinking dot down on the island.<p>

"Clint and Natasha's signal" Peter said to himself.

Peter then hit a few more keys and then he grabbed the controls of the transport and he pushed down on the controls which made the transport fly down towards the island.

* * *

><p><strong>Down on the Island<strong>

Peter set the transport down in a heavily shaded area of the jungle. He looked at the screen and he could see a similar transport just a few yards away.

'_There's the transport. Now all I need to do is find them_' he said in his mind as he rose from his seat and headed towards the ramp.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the Transport<strong>

Peter stepped off of the ramp of his transport and immediately upon stepping off he found himself surrounded by a dozen men and women, some of them were young and some of them were old but the strange thing about all of them were that they were half-naked, wearing strange cloth like clothing and any part of them that wasn't covered had strange symbols painting in blue paint.

Peter looked at each of them and they each had a blank stare upon their face but despite the blank stare he could feel that they were paying close attention to him.

"Uh…Hi" he said but as the words left his mouth his spider-sense started to buzz _'Now you tell me' _

'_**Do not blame your senses human…blame me because I have been dulling them since I sense you approaching the island.'**_ Came a voice from inside Peter's head.

Peter looked around in confusion for a second before one of the men that were surrounding him stepped forward.

Peter stared at the man that was approaching him but all the while he was walking the man still held his blank stare.

"Who are you?" Peter asked with narrowed eyes staring at the man but something surprised him. He heard the man begin to speak but his lips didn't move.

'_**My name you will learn if you come with this human you see before you?'**_ the voice continued.

"And if I refuse" Peter challenged while staring at the man approaching him.

'_Um kid….it would probably be in our best interest if you didn't refuse'_ came the unmistakable voice of Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.

'_HAWKEYE!'_ Peter shouted in his mind.

'_Listen to him Spider-Man'_ Came the voice of Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow.

Peter narrowed his eyes at the approaching man and his instincts were to lash out and strike the man but his gut was telling him to listen to Hawkeye and Black Widow. Whoever was controlling the man before him and the mysterious voice had him at a complete disadvantage and he knew the only way he was going to live was to go along for now.

Peter relaxed his stance and pursed his lips into a thin line.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

'**Wise choice Spider-Man. Now Sleep' **

The man in blue markings reaches Spider-Man and touched him on the forehead.

'**Your mind'** the voice echoed, _**'Is mine'**_

"GAH!" shouted Spidey as he felt something invade his mind. The invader expertly navigated through his mind and as he did that Peter could feel his spider-sense going into overdrive and it was causing him excruciating pain, "AHHHHHHHHHH!' he yelled until blackness over took him and he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Colorado- Shield Sanctioned Apartment Complex- Hour and ½ Later<strong>

Veronica King stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom. She let a small smile grace her lips as she let her eyes roam over the outfit she was currently wearing. She was wearing her official shield uniform; her sad solemn eyes roamed over the navy blue and white color scheme and the weapon in the holster on her thigh. A sense of joy washed over her. When she had joined the army she was happy with herself but when she was hand picked by Colonel Fury himself she felt an overwhelming sense of pride, she was proud to know that she would be helping to bring peace to the world.

"Peace keeping task force" she said to herself quietly. The contradiction of the words leaving her mouth only served to wipe the small smile away because since she's been at Shield she has been doing anything but keeping the world safe. If anything she has been playing a part in keeping it in chaos by betraying her country to the mysterious people who had been calling her for information.

Veronica took a step back and away from the mirror and she adjusted her uniform. She tilted her head and she turned and swiftly left her bathroom and she entered her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Veronica walked through her bare bedroom that had all of her items packed. Since she was with shield they tended to have their agents move around a lot and so she never really got a chance to unpack all her belongings but in this instance she was actually grateful. She swiftly moved through her room and down the hall and into the modest living room.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Living Room<strong>

Veronica reached her living room where she paused for a second and let her eyes roam around the room and then to the video camera that was facing the beige couch on the far wall of the apartment. A solemn expression crossed her face but the look quickly passed as a steely look replaced it, she pursed her lips into a thin and made her way over to the couch.

She sat down on the couch and she picked up the remote that was laying on the cushion next to her and she aimed it at the camera. Veronica pushed the green button on the remote and she waited for the light on the camera to turn red, and once it turned red she tossed the remote to the side and she face the camera.

A minute and a half rolled by of her just staring at the camera; after that initial minute she heaved a heavy sigh and she began to speak.

"My name is Veronica Jillian King, and this message….this confession is for Colonel Nick Fury…."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

Peter eyes slowly open and the first thing he saw was the black rocky ground and the first thing he felt was intense heat. The heat was sweltering and he could feel himself sweating profusely. A groan escaped his lips as his other senses began to return to him. Peter gritted his teeth and he was about to push himself up when he felt two sets of hands grab him and roughly pull him up to his knees.

"Uff" he grunted, he looked in front of him. The place he was being held within was dark but there was enough light for him to see in front of him and that's when he saw Clint and Natasha. They were on their knees with several men and women wearing the same clothes with the same strange markings holding them in place, but they weren't looking at him, they were sporting several cuts, bruises and burns and their outfits were ripped and hanging in several places but they otherwise looked alright.

"HAWKEYE! WIDOW!" Peter shouted.

Peter's voice echoed throughout the place but to his slight surprise they didn't respond. He narrowed his eyes and through the dim light he could make out a blank stare upon their face and a glazed over look in their eye. The same look their captures had on their faces.

"HAWK…." Peter started before the voice he had heard before echoed through his mind again.

'_**They can not hear you'**_ came the deep voice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" Peter demanded.

'_**The same thing I will do to you if you fail' **_

"FAIL WHAT!?"

'_**Bring him to me my people' **_

Peter felt the men that were holding him yank him to his feet. He tried to struggle but for some reason he could not access his strength, he felt…weak, _'COME ON!_' Peter urged in his mind.

'_**Foolish boy'**_ the voice laughed within his mind.

Peter pursed his lips together and he stopped his slight struggle, allowing the men to drag him out of the rocky dungeon like prison and to their master.

* * *

><p>"My God…." Peter whispered.<p>

The men dragged him into a massive opening, and in the center was a giant pit of molten hot lava. He could feel the intense heat radiating from the lava, smoke/smog swirled around the boiling pit making the air thick and hard to breathe. It was getting harder for him to breathe by the second but his captors had no problems breathing. They continued to drag him over to the pit and once they reached the bank they tossed him to the rocky ground unceremoniously.

Peter breathed in the smog and he broke out into a fit of coughs but the smoke in his lungs suddenly withdrew from his lungs allowing him to breath. He blinked rapidly for a second before pushing up and rising to his knees.

All of the smog/smoke surrounding the pit slowly swirled above him and his captors; it swirled and swirled until it dipped into the molten lava.

**RUMMBLLE! RUMBLE!**

* * *

><p>The entire are started to violently rumble and shake. Peter looked around and tried to find the source of the rumbling hoping to God that the Volcano he was sure he was inside was not about to erupt.<p>

'_SPIDER SENSE!' _

Peter turned to the lava and his eyes widen in shock because he saw something starting to rise from the boiling pit.

* * *

><p>Two long green scaly spikes started arise from out of the lava and along with the spikes the head they were attached to arose as well. The head of the beast that was rising was scaly and green as well. The eyes were glowing yellow and had an evil menacing look to them; after the eyes left the molten lava the long snout of the beast came out showing more of its green scaly skin but also its long dagger like teeth and thick snake like tongue. Next it was the long scaly neck followed by a set of large green wings that opened and hit the rocky sides of the hollow volcano. The wings were attached to big and broad scaly green torso and each of the creature's hands only had three fingers but at the end of each digit were sharp talons. The creature halted his rising when about half of its body was out of the lava. A long spiked green scaly tail slithered out of the lava and swayed slightly behind the towering being.<p>

* * *

><p>Peter sat there on his knees in total shock and a little bit of fright as he saw the massive and giant creature that resembled a dragon emerge from the pit of molten lava and covered nearly all of the open space within the volcano. The creatures form castes a shadow over him and the men and women behind him but they were unafraid. In fact as the dragon towered above them, one by one they all dropped to their knees and started chanting lightly.<p>

The dragon turned its eyes downward and to Peter who was staring up at the creature in awe of it.

'_**I am FIN FANG FOOM'**_ the dragon's voice boomed within Peter's mind.

"Trying saying that five times fast" Peter joked before swallowing hard.

'_**Your humor eludes me human….but I understand the fear that grips you. You've never seen a creature such as I' **_

"That's true. I always thought Dragons were myths"

'_**I may resemble your creature of myth but I can assure you I am no Dragon human' **_Fin Fang Foom's voice replied in Peter's mind.

"What are you then?" Peter asked.

'_**I am a Makluan' **_

"Gesundheit" Peter replied

'_**Was that humor?' **_

"Yes"

'_**Stop' **_

"Okay"

'_**I am a Makluan and I originate from the planet Maklu IVa distant quadrant in the Galaxy known as The Maklu System.' **_

"What are you doing on Earth? How did you get to earth?"

'_**I am on Earth because my planet was destroyed by the Devourer of Worlds. We tried to stop him but we failed and as a result we were scattered through the cosmos. I don't know how many survived but I do know that 10 of us found our way to this Galaxy. Our ships were badly damaged in our escape and so we had to make an emergency landing on this planet.'**_

"How long have you been here?"

'_**Thousands of years' **_

"What happened to the other survivors of your world?"

'_**They were killed by me' **_

"BY YOU!" Peter shouted "Why"

'_**It's not your concern as to why human, but you should be thanking me….let's just say that if not for my intervention. You nor you ancestors or any of you humans would be here today.' **_

Peter stared at Fin Fang Foom for a long minute and contemplated on his words however it didn't take him long to figure out the dragon's meaning. The young spy hung his head a bit and then looked away, but his eyes widen and he whipped his head back to the beast before him.

"Wait a minute you said something about your ships?" Peter questioned, but he was quickly hit with realization "You said 10 of you landed here on Earth…..10 ships….10 rings." He whispered

'_**Yes, that is correct human.' **_

"You can read my mind, which means you already know why I'm here…don't you."

'_**Yes, I do know why you are here. You're here for the power source of my ship, just like your partners Hawkeye and Black Widow.' **_

"That was you pretending to be them in my mind wasn't it"

'_**Yes, I need you to be calm and I knew that they were the only ones who could calm you' **_

The chanting suddenly started to increase and Peter glanced to his right and at the men and women gathered around him.

"Who are they?"

'_**They are my people….ancestors of the first people who were here when I landed on this planet; each one of them are connected to me and I to them. However they are beside the point. You are here for the rings that I possess.'**_

"That's right, I am. I have to take them before…."

'_**Your reasons for intruding upon my home mean little to me human. You invade my space with the intentions of stealing from me' **_

"It's not like I knew you were here….if I had known maybe I would've asked." Peter replied dryly.

'_**I will offer you the bargain that I offered your partners. It is customary on my planet that if you want something another possesses you must fight them in open combat for it.' **_

"Open Combat!?" Peter exclaimed_, 'Uh-Oh….I don't think I like where this is going' _

'_**You will fight me human and if you win. I will let you go with the prizes you seek but if I win…you die' **_

"Is there any other option"

'_**You accept defeat now and become part of my collective or accept your punishment' **_Fin Fang Foom replied.

"I don't suppose we could talk this out"

'_**No, not if you want your prize' **_

"Damn. I knew you were going to say that. Alright fine…I accept your challenge. However I think you might have me at a disadvantage…height wise"

'_**HMPH…very well' **_

**CRUNCH! CRUNCH!** Went several loud sounds echoing through the volcano cavern. The crunching noises were the bones of Fin Fang Foom breaking and shifting.

* * *

><p>Peter watched as the massive creature before him started shrink and reshape in a smaller creature. Fin Fang Foom's wings folded into his body while only half his tail folded into his back, his long neck shrunk into his torso and his long snout retracted into face.<p>

Peter continued to watch until the transformation was over just as quickly as it began.

"You're a shape shifter" Peter stated in awe of Fin Fang Foom's new form.

Fin Fang Foom now stood at about 6'9 with a powerfully muscular build; a long snout with dozens of gleaming razor sharp teeth, the spikes on his head had multiplied and went all the way down his back and down his now five foot long tail that swayed behind him. He went from a giant dragon to looking like a man sized Dragon or Lizard creature. The intimidating creature cracked his neck while he walked across the molten lava.

Fin Fang Foom reached the bank and he stepped out of the lava and onto the rocky hard ground.

"Shape Shifting is one of the many abilities my people possess" he said using his mouth to speak for the first time.

* * *

><p>Fin Fang Foom waved his hand and his chanting people moved away from him and Peter. Peter noticed how in unison they all carefully scooted backwards and away from them. The young spy swallowed hard but steeled himself and pushed himself to his feet. He quickly noticed how his 5'11 stature didn't nothing against Fin Fang Foom's towering 6'9 height.<p>

"I take it my partners had the luck of facing your Lizard-chic look"

"And like them you will fail as well. The rules of Maklun Combat are simple you admit defeat and I win, I admit defeat and you win."

"Sounds simple" Peter replied, "I just have to kick your ass"

"Bigger, Stronger, Faster, and more intelligent beings have tried….boy. Now prepare yourself for battle"

Peter gritted his teeth and did a backflip in mid-air. He landed a few feet away from his opponent and he got into a stance and prepared himself.

* * *

><p>Fin Fang Foom flared his nostrils and a trail of smoke left his nose, the Makluan creature tilted his head back and took a deep breath.<p>

"BATTLE!" he roared before lowering his head and allowing a stream of fire to erupt from is throat. Peter felt the heat of the attack long before the attack itself.

"JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH!" Peter yelled before jumping out of the way of the spiraling stream of fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Colorado- Veronica King's Apartment<strong>

"ONE! TWO! THREE!"

**BAM!**

The front door to Veronica's apartment were busted off of it's hinges and it fell to the ground allowing six full armed Shield Agents to storm into her living room. The armed Agents had their weapons drawn but they all lowered them when their eyes locked onto the scene before them. The blood that was all over the wall and the pool of blood in the floor but their eyes really focused on the dead Veronica King slumped over the couch and her shield issued weapon laying on the ground beside her.

* * *

><p>"God no" one of them whispered before turning away from the scene and hanging his head in despair.<p>

Another one of the shield Agents shook his head a bit while reached towards his waist and retrieved his communicator.

**KRZZZZZZZ**

"This is Agent Cranston…..and I need a direct line to Colonel Fury. It's an emergency."

**KRZZZZZ**

"What's the emergency?"

**KRZZZZZZZZZ**

"Tell the Colonel…we have a suicide."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Volcano<strong>

"AHHHHH!" yelled Peter as Fin Fang Foom slashed him across the chest with his claws, _'Jeez this guy is fast…..damn fast'_ Peter thought to himself leaning back and away form another slash, but he wasn't watching where he was going and his back hit the rocky wall. Peter glanced behind himself see he had been back-peddling into a corner. Fin Fang Foom's tongue slithered across his lips and sharp teeth and he hopped forward with his right fist cocked back.

Peter's spider-sense went crazy e as he saw Fin Fang Foom coming for him; on instinct he crouched and the jumped straight up just as Fin Fang Foom's fist connected.

**BAAMMM!** His green fist cracked the rocky wall. Foom looked upwards to see Peter sticking to the wall looking back at him. Fin Fang Foom growled and then gripped the wall and started to scale the rocky wall after his opponent.

* * *

><p>Peter grunted to himself and turned around and started to rapidly climb up the volcano wall.<p>

'_This is ridiculous!'_ he exclaimed in his mind '_This is not what I was trained for…and this is not what I signed up for…I'm fighting dragons now! What is this World of Warcraft!'_

Peter looked over his shoulder to see Fin Fang Foom gaining on him and so he doubled his speed. He looked straight ahead and he could see that he was going higher and higher up the Volcano wall in fact he could even see the large circular open at the top but he was still a good distance away.

'_I can't outrun him…..I've already accepted the challenge and so I'm gonna have to fight him….Clint and Natasha are counting on me. I have to beat this guy in order to get the rings from him and to stop the Goblin from getting the rings as well but…..WHOA!' _

Peter's spider-sense to life and he on instinct stopped his climbing and rolled along the wall and to the left just as Fin Fang Foom fist came and smacked into the rocks. The force of the hit broke of few of the rocks from the wall and sent them crumbling down below.

"The time for running is over. You must keep to the challenge and fight me or you forfeit" Fin Fang Foom said.

"Is this how you solve problems on your planet?" Peter asked as he shifted his position on the side of the wall. He slowly stood up and faced Fin Fang Foom who was also sticking to the wall a few feet away from him.

"This is how we solve theft" Fin Fang Foom replied.

"I didn't come to steal the ring"

"LIAR!" Fin Fang Foom roared "You forget I've been in your mind boy….I know all about your mission. I will not let our artifacts fall into the wrong hands again; if you want them then you will have to defeat me according to the Makluan rules of Combat."

"Wait a minute…..again!?" Peter questioned.

"ENOUGH!" Fin Fang Foom shouted "The time for talking is over, there is only the battle"

'_Damn…there goes my only chance of stalling. This…gu…alien is serious. There is no way out of this other than me and him fighting it out. He's strong and he's fast but then again so am I, but the question you need to ask yourself Parker….are you stronger and faster than him….probably not but I can't….won't let that stop me, too much is riding on me and I already lost one ring. I'm not about to lose three.' _

Fin Fang Foom's tongue slithered across his mouth as he kept his glowing yellow eyes upon Peter.

Peter gritted his teeth and balled his fist tightly.

'_I know you can hear my thoughts…'_ he started while slowing raising his hands _' So come then….let's do this you Falkor reject…Bring it" _

Fin Fang Foom dashed across the wall and at his opponent.

* * *

><p>He reached Peter in a second and swung with powerful slash for the face and Peter ducked under the slash and he cocked his fist back and he lashed out with a powerful punch to Fin Fang Foom's gut. Peter's flesh made contact with the rock hard hide of his enemy and even though he hurt his fist he could feel that Fin Fang Foom had felt the strike. Peter quickly rose up and came round with a hard left cross that connected to Fin Fang's Foom face.<p>

'_Spider-SENSE!' _

Peter shot a web behind himself with his right hand and pulled himself backwards just as Fin Fang Foom spun around with his spiked tail that was poised to slice him in half. The tail whip missed Peter by a mile but that didn't stop Fin Fang Foom. He completed his turn and when he saw he missed Peter he suddenly pushed off of the wall and lunged towards his foe.

Peter had no time to move but he hand time to brace himself as Fin Fang Foom came barreling into him. The two of them went rolling across the rocky Volcano cavern wall and after a second Fin Fang Foom landed on top of him; Foom raised him with his clawed hand but Peter lifted both of his feet and thrusted them out and nailed Foom in the chest making him stumble back enough to where Peter could flip to his feet.

Peter looked at Fin Fang Foom and then he looked to the left and at the top of the Volcano where he could make out the clear blue sky a bit, he pursed his lips together and he shot to webs at the cavern wall ahead of him and hurried took a few steps back while pulling on the webs.

'_SPIDER-SENSE!' _

Peter glanced to the right to see Fin Fang Foom heading for him and at the last second he let his feet disconnect from the wall and the coiled web he was pulling on launched him upwards like a sling-shot and away from Fin Fang Foom.

The growling dragon/lizard creature looked upwards to see Peter several feet ahead of him. Fin Fang Foom tried to read his mind.

'_MOVE! MOVE! DON'T THINK JUST MOVE!'_ Peter's voice echoed in his mind.

Fin Fang Foom got down on all fours and started to rapidly crawl after him again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PrisonDungeon**

Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow sat on her knees with a blank stare upon her face. She was staring off into space, kept frozen in a trance by Fin Fang Foom, but as the seconds rolled by several slow but deliberate facial ticks started to cross her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape- Natasha- Red Room<strong>

A younger looking Natasha was strapped down on a medical table with several men in white lab coats walking around and muttering in Russian. Her arms were strapped tightly as well as her legs, neck and head. She could barely move an inch.

**(**What's going on?**) **Natasha asked loudly in her Russian native tongue.

The men ignored her question and continued to move around.

**(**WHAT'S GOING ON!) Natasha shouted while starting to struggle.

**(**Calm yourself Natalia**)** came a voice she recognized but she couldn't see him because her head was strapped down.

**(**What's happening, who are they…?**)**

**(**They are our most brilliant scientist and they are helping us….you…to become the perfect KGB Agent by using cutting edge technology. You have survived the red room training, your body is ready and now we move to your mind.**)**

**(**My Mind**)** Natasha repeated

**(**Yes Natalia**)**

**(**SIR!**) **came the voice of one of the scientist

The mysterious man that was just out of Natasha's line of sight looked to the scientist that called to him.

**(**Sir we are ready to proceed with the nanite inhibitor injection**)** he announced.

**(**Proceed doctor**)**

Natasha heard the command and her breath started to quicken as well as her heart. Her eyes shifted to the left as three men in white lab coats walk over to her. She saw that one of the men was carrying a syringe with a very long needle.

Natasha breath quickened even more.

**(**Hold her right eye open**)**

A hand came into Natasha's view and grabbed the eyelids of her right eye and spread it open despite her attempt to resist. The scientist stepped forward and he positioned the tip of the long needled syringe at the corner of her eye.

**(**General are you sure we shouldn't sedate her….this is going to be very very painful**)** The scientist said.

**(**Pain is good for her…..now Doctor…proceed**)**

The scientist nodded his head and he slowly pushed the needle down into her eye.

**(**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dungeon<strong>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natasha screamed at the top of her lungs as the memory shattered as well as her trance. She lowered her head and she took in several deep breaths with both hands going to her right eye. She swallowed hard and used her left eye to look around in an attempt to get her bearings. Once she looked around and saw where she was the memories of how she got there flooded back to her. She swallowed and looked to her right to see Clint next to her on his knees with a blank look upon his face.

"HAWKEYE!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper, "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Hawkeye didn't respond. Natasha looked around the darkened room to see that there were several guards but they were on their knees softly chanting, so she scooted over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"HAWKEYE!" she said in her hushed whisper shaking him, he was still unresponsive and so she pursed her lips together "I'm sorry about this Clint but….."

Natasha reared her head back and she head-butt Hawkeye in the face.

"AH!" he gasped.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Volcanic Wall<strong>

"HA!" Peter shouted as he kicked Fin Fang Foom across the jaw as hard as he could. Fin Fang Foom felt the strike but he recovered quickly and growled at Peter but a sudden sensation flared across his mind that gave him a momentary pause. He turned his head and looked downwards to where he could see his chanting people but he glanced in the direction where he knew the dungeon to be and he narrowed his yellow eyes for a second before concentrating his thoughts for a second

"RAH!" shouted Peter as he jumped on Fin Fang Foom's back and wrapped his arms around his throat.

Fin Fang Foom felt the grip and he started to thrash and struggle but Peter held on tightly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dungeon<strong>

"NAT WHAT THE F….."

"SHHHHH!" Widow shushed, she turned her head to the guards and her eyes widen when she saw them looking at her "Damn it"

The strange tribal looking men guarding them quickly rose from their knees and started for them.

"GET UP HAWKEYE!" Black Widow shouted while springing to her feet and delivering a solid kick to the face of the first guard that reached her. She landed on the ground and did a roll and as she came out of the roll she swept the legs of another guard.

Hawkeye's head was swimming and his face was throbbing. A few images flashed across his mind as he tried to regain his bearings.

"Uhh…What…."

"HAWKEYE!"

Hawkeye looked up to see a muscular looking man grab him by the throat, he gritted his teeth and he quickly lashed out with a straight hard shot to the gut. He then grabbed and twisted the man's wrist and brought his head up and hit him in the jaw making his teeth click together. Hawkeye got to his feet and delivered a hard knee to the solar plexues and then tossed the man away.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye took in several deep breaths as his adrenaline kicked in and whatever pain or discomfort he was feeling was pushed aside. He looked around to see two more guards heading his way. He narrowed his eyes and prepared himself.<p>

The first guard took a swing; Hawkeye blocked it and then chopped him in the throat before grabbing a handful of his hair and thrusting his head into the face of the second guard that was coming in from the side.

"I'm guessing…..since we aren't on the transport we lost against Puff the Magic Dragon" Hawkeye said as he kicked the second guard in the stomach and tossed the first one into the wall.

* * *

><p>Black Widow elbowed the guard she was fighting on the nose and then chopped him on the side of the neck knocking him down to the ground.<p>

"Your assumption would be correct. I wonder why he didn't kill us though." Black Widow replied searching for more enemies but they had all been swiftly defeated.

"I thought you said you could take him"

"I underestimated his telepathic powers…they were greater than what I'm used to and once he got his claws into my mind it took me a minute to get him out." Black Widow responded while rushing over to what she assumed was the exit.

"A long ass minute you mean; how did you break his hold?" Hawkeye asked.

"The nanites in my brain helped." Black Widow replied peeking out of the dungeon like holding room they were in.

"You have nanites in your brain!?"

"Courtesy of the Red Room. They are blockers designed to help me fight against telepathic control. I was able to activate them right before Fin Fang Foom took full control of me." She said.

* * *

><p>Black Widow and Hawkeye both peeked out of the area they were in and they both saw that it was clear and that they could either go to the left or to the right. They glanced at each other and then wordlessly made the decision to head to the right.<p>

"How do they work?" Hawkeye whispered as they both hugged the wall and ventured down the darkened corridor in hopes of finding an exit.

Black Widow heaved a sigh and stopped walking for a second.

"They lock onto the pain receptors in the brain and deliver a centralized shock to my body….however Fin Fang Foom took control of my body and mind before the nanites had time to work and so the fail safe took hold" she whispered quickly.

"Fail Safe"

"If my body and mind is being control the nanites are programmed to trigger…certain memories"

"Painful memories I assume" said Hawkeye.

"Memory Pain works just as well as Physical….maybe too well, but it was enough to break his hold." she said with a far-away look in her eyes.

Hawkeye recognized the look and so he decided to change the subject to get her mind off of whatever the nanites made her re-experience.

"Let's get the F**** out of here" He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Black Widow nodded and looked down the corridor and was about to start walking when another memory hit her.

* * *

><p>"<em>HAWKEYE! WIDOW!" Peter shouted. <em>

* * *

><p>Black Widow smacked herself in the head and then looked at Hawkeye with serious eyes.<p>

"Why do you think Fin Fang Foom didn't kill us yet as agreed?"

"Hell if I know…I don't question good luck I just roll with it"

"Perhaps before he could kill us…another opponent challenged him."

Hawkeye scrunched his eyes for a second until he was hit with realization.

"Dammit….the kid"

"Spider-Man is here and he's probably fighting Fin Fang Foom as we speak" Black Widow surmised.

"Nat we're in no shape to help him."

"I know but we've got to try Hawkeye. I know that this is mission is compromised and this type of stuff is not what we were trained for."

"Damn straight…this is not our jurisdiction. This is Avenger sh**" Hawkeye stated angrily before releasing a sigh of his own "But if the kid is here then we can't leave him, so what do we do?"

Black Widow lowered her head for a second and began to think and that's when she noticed something. She raised her hand and waited, she waited and then a small smile found its way to her face when she felt the light breeze.

"Here's what we do…..I'll find Spider-Man you find our ship."

"Or I'll find the kid and you find the ship"

"DAMMIT DON'T ARGUE! Just keep down this path and you'll be outside I can feel the air. I'll find the kid…I think I already know where he is…he's probably in the same place where we fought Fin Fang Foom"

"If that's your hunch…..then I'll find the ship and come through the opening above."

"Good Luck and hurry" Black Widow replied before moving past him and rushing down the opposite corridor. Hawkeye watched her go before turning back around and running down the right corridor.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Volcano Wall<strong>

"GAH!" Peter gasped as Fin Fang Foom smacked him in the face with his tail . Peter's head whipped to the side and some of the spikes scrapped against his face cutting him and spraying some of his blood everywhere. Stars were in Peter's eyes but he fought through it and backflipped away from Fin Fang Foom; he stopped and landed in a crouch and he lifted his hands and fired impact webbing at the approaching enemy.

Fin Fang Foom was hit by all of the impact webbing but it did little to stop him or stun him. The Dragon let out a roar and charged; the creature jumped for him and at the last second Peter pushed off.

"OLE!" Peter shouted as Fin Fang Foom missed him.

* * *

><p>The two combatants were now completely off the wall and in the air each falling towards the pit of molten lava. Peter rolled in the air and shot a web to the Volcano wall, he then shot a web at Fin Fang Foom's back.<p>

'_Gotta time this just right' _

Peter tugged on the web that was connected to the wall and he pulled himself in that direction. While he was doing that he tugged with all of his might on the line that was connected Fin Fang Foom.

Peter landed on the wall and he quickly grabbed on the other web and he tossed Fin Fang Foom into the wall where the creature impacted with great force, shaking the wall slightly.

'_Worked like a charm'_ Peter from his position on the wall. He looked downwards to see Fin Fang Foom was considerably lower on the side of the wall than he and so it gave him time to catch his breath.

* * *

><p>Peter's shield outfit was slashed and torn and he was bleeding from several cuts on his chest, arms and face. He was sweating profusely not just because of the fight but because of the temperature in the Volcano. The young spy took in several deep breaths.<p>

'_It's funny….at the camp they never told me it would be days like this'_ he thought to himself but his inner musing was broken by his spider-sense going off.

He continued to look downwards and that's when he saw the unmistakable red hair of his partner the Black Widow.

"WIDOW!" Peter yelled.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Down Below<strong>

As soon as Black Widow stepped into the open cavern she was bombard by Fin Fang Foom's _'people'_ and for a second she was overwhelmed but she finally managed to gain some ground upon them. Widow jumped a kneed a man in the face and then spun around and kicked two men and a woman in the face knocking them down. She sprung off of her hands and landed in a crouch.

"WIDOW!"

Black Widow heard the shout and she looked up to see Peter sticking to the wall.

"LOOK OUT!" Peter's voice echoed.

Black Widow turned to her head around see one of Fin Fang Foom's people coming at her with a spear. She dipped her shoulder allowing the bladed spear to miss her. She grabbed the spear and with her strength she yanked it out of her attacker's hands and pivoted and shoved the spear through his chest killing him instantly.

* * *

><p>Fin Fang Foom shook his head and he looked around for Peter when he suddenly felt a sharp twinge of pain go through his mind. He let out a grunt and his eyes rolled for a second before turning to look down towards the ground, his eyes honing in on the Black Widow and the dead man at her feet. His yellow eyes glowed a deep hue before he leapt off of the wall.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Down Below<strong>

**THUD!** Went the sound of Fin Fang Foom landing harshly. Black Widow turned to see him heaving and staring at her with anger in his glowing yellow eyes. He started to slowly stalk towards her.

"YOU DARE KILL MY PEOPLE!" he roared before breaking into a charge for her.

Black Widow gasped at his speed because he had reached her in a matter of seconds and he was about to slash her in half with his claws when Peter suddenly came into view.

"NO!" he yelled slamming both of his feet into Fin Fang Foom's turned head throwing him off balance.

* * *

><p>The force behind the blow sent Fin Fang Foom skirting all the way to the bank.<p>

"You alright?" Peter asked.

"I'll live" Black Widow responded.

"I think you pissed him off" said Peter feeling his spider-sense come to life. Fin Fang Foom quickly rose to his feet and his people formed a circle around them.

* * *

><p><strong>ROAR!<strong> Fin Fang Foom roared loudly, his might guttural roar echoing throughout the cavern.

"STEP ASIDE SHE HAS INTERVENED IN THE COMBAT I AM IN MY RIGHT TO KILL HER!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"LAST CHANCE MOVE!"

"NO!"

"THEN YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE RULES OF MAKLUAN COMBAT! YOU HAVE FORFEITED THE BATTLE!"

"WHAT! NO!" Peter responded.

"YOU LOSE SO YOU DIE!"

Fin Fang Foom opened his mouth and from his mouth a light blue beam of light gathered before rocketing from his lips and at Peter and Black Widow.

"MOVE!" Peter shouted diving to the right with the Widow doing the same.

The beam of light flew in a straight line and barreled into the Volcano cavern wall, smashing through thick layers of rock until there was nothing.

* * *

><p>Peter waved away the smoke and dust and he looked at the wall to see a perfect circular hole to the outside.<p>

"Holy…." Peter started before his spider-sense went into overdrive.

He gasped as he turned his head to see Fin Fang Foom descending upon him with his mouth open wide.

* * *

><p>Peter jerked his body to where his feet were face first and right as Fin Fang Foom tried to chop down on him he was able to use his feet to keep Fin Fang Foom's might jaws from closing down on him.<p>

"GRRRRRR!" Peter grunted in exertion, _'Jeez…he is strong….but so am I!' _Peter shouted in his mind reaching deep down and gathering more strength. While he was trying to keep Fin Fang Foom at bay he was able to get a clear view of inside the creature's mouth and as he was looking something caught his eye. Wedged in the back of Fin Fang's Foom's mouth, right between a few of his thick razor sharp teeth was a familiar looking golden object.

'_Is that…it is'_ Peter thought.

The young spy lifted his left hand and he took aim. He fired several web-lines that connected to several of Fin Fang Foom's teeth and the ring; with both hands he grabbed the web-line and he yanked with all of his might.

**SCRIP!** Went the sound of five teeth being yanked out of Fin Fang Foom's mouth.

"**ROAR!" **

* * *

><p>Black Widow was looking on from her spot and she hand a look of confusion upon her face as she saw Peter shot web-lines into the creatures mouth. He pulled and yanked out several teeth that came flying in her direction.<p>

**TNK! TNK! TINK!** Came a sound.

She looked down to see a golden circular ring rolling right towards her and without question or hesitation she grabbed the item and looked at it. The ring looked like the others with its solid gold color but this particular ring had purple tinted emblem encrusted into it in the shape of star.

"AH!"

Black Widow looked up to see Peter coming tumbling her way.

"Gah!" he gasped glancing at the slash upon his leg but he pushed aside the pain and he looked at Natasha "Did you get it!?"

"Yes"

"THEN LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Peter shouted.

**CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!**

Peter and Black Widow turned their attention back to Fin Fang Foom whose bones were breaking again, he was shape-shifting again and growing in size.

* * *

><p>Fin Fang Foom whipped around to them and he let out several roars while he made his body shift and form into his true form again. His mouth was throbbing and green blood was oozing from his mouth but didn't focus on that he primarily focused his bulk and size returning to him and how he was going to dispose of the two of them. Fin Fang Foom narrowed his eyes and reached out with his mind and he gripped their minds tightly to prevent them from moving.<p>

* * *

><p>"SPIDER-AHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Peter as he felt Fin Fang Foom invade his mind again. He vaguely heard Black Widow let out a scream of her own.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two screamed in unison.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Up Above<strong>

Hawkeye pushed down on the controls of the Shield transport and flew down through the Volcano opening and into the cavern.

"Hold on guys Hold on….Hawkeye is on the way"

* * *

><p>Hawekeye pushed on the controls and in no time he was able to make out the bottom of the cavern, where he could see the pit of lava and the large bank that had dozens of Fin Fang Foom's people but what caught his attention was that his dragon enemy was growing by the second. He pushed some buttons on the console and the screen zoomed in on Fin Fang Foom for a second before switching to Peter and Natasha who were on the ground with their hands on their heads.<p>

"Uh-oh, that's not good" he whispered to himself "THINK! THINK! THINK! I GOT IT"

* * *

><p>Fin Fang Foom's neck cracked, popped and then elongated. He was angry and he was letting his anger get to him; intruders invaded his home, they invaded his home to steal from him and he being the honorable being he believed himself to be offered them a chance for survival by keeping to the code of his people and what he got in return was a dead follower. He was angry, more at himself for not disposing of the intruders earlier and spare the death of one of his adopted people.<p>

Fin Fang Foom directed his eyes upon his shrinking enemies when a stray thought that was not his own cross his mind.

'_GOD I HOPE THIS WORKS!' _

Fin Fang Foom saw something fly into his vision and it was none other than the shield transport. He peered through the glass and he could see Hawkeye staring back at him; suddenly the high beams of the transport switched on blinding him for the briefest of moments but that's all Hawkeye needed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Transport<strong>

"SAY AH YOU BASTARD!" Hawkeye yelled before hitting a green button. Three rockets form the transport flew forward and into Fin Fang Foom's exposed mouth.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"HAHA! YEAH F*** YOU CHARIZARD!" Hawkeye exclaimed before twisting the controls and heading down to the bank.

* * *

><p>A violent explosion erupted within Fin Fang Foom's throat and the great beast felt every bit of it. He let out a yell of pain before tumbling back and crashing into the volcano wall.<p>

* * *

><p>Peter and Black Widow both drop their hands from their heads and they look towards Fin Fang Foom who is screeching in pain. They look at each other for a moment before sounds of murmuring caught their attention. The two of them turn to Fin Fang Foom's people to see the blank stares on their faces leave them. The men and women look around in confusion wondering what's going on.<p>

Black Widow and Peter look at them and then back to each other.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think these people know where they are" said Peter.

"You're not wrong." Black Widow replied.

The two, however were not able to dwell on the people for too long because the shield transport came to hover right above them. The back of the transport opened quickly.

"HURRRY!" Hawkeye's voice sounded from the cockpit.

"THERE'S OUR RIDE!" Black Widow shouted, "COME ON!"

"What about them!?"

"THEY ARE NOT OUR PROBLEM CURRENTLY! NOW COME ON!" Black Widow shouted, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the transport.

Peter gritted his teeth and cast a glance at them before reluctantly turning to the transport. He wrapped his arm around Black Widow's waist and with her in tow he jumped towards the open transport.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Transport<strong>

"GO GO GO GO!" Black Widow yelled.

Hawkeye heard the command and he pulled a lever to close the ramp and he twisted on the controls.

The transport turned in mid-air and rocketed upwards and towards the hole at the top.

* * *

><p>Fin Fang Foom gagged and choked but he got ahold of himself and blew out fire from his mouth clearing his throat of the explosion. Super-heated steamed poured from his mouth and nose and the look of anger on his face was replaced with one of rage. He turned his eyes upwards to see the fleeing transport fly out of the Volcano and into the clear blue sky.<p>

Fin Fang Foom growled.

**CRUNCH! CRUNCH!** Went the sound of his massive wings sprouting from his back.

He gave a might flap before he rose off of the ground and into the air and after the fleeing intruders.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Transport<strong>

"FASTER DAMMIT FASTER!" Hawkeye growled to himself pushing harder on the controls hoping that it would make them fly faster through the air.

"Clint ease off of the controls we're already at maximum speed" said the Black Widow.

"Screw that Nat, I wanna get as far away from that f****** thing as possible."

'_SPIDER-SENSE' _

"Uh Oh"

"What?" Black Widow questioned.

**DEET! DEET! DEET! **

"We have something coming on our six" said Black Widow

Hawkeye looked at the console that was lighting up with buttons and he quickly pushed a blue one and the viewing screen switched to a stream of fire coming from their rear.

"SWEARVE!" Peter yelled.

"NO SH**" Clint responded jerking the controls to the left and making them narrowly avoid being roasted alive.

* * *

><p>Peter stared at the screen and at the rapidly approaching Fin Fang Foom.<p>

"He's gaining on us…we're never going to be able to out run him" he said.

"Well kid…I'm open to suggestions because running is our only option" Hawkeye replied jerking the controls to the right and avoiding another stream of fire.

Peter bit his lip and he averted his gaze from the screen but when he averted his gaze he noticed the ring on Natasha's finger and like being hit by a lightening bolt he had an idea.

"Nat….why hasn't he blasted us with that blue light yet like before?" Peter suddenly asked.

"What?" She responded.

Peter shook his head and then reached for her hand. He quickly took the ring off of her finger and then put it on his own. Peter then grabbed the lever for the transport ramp and he pulled it down.

Air swooshed into the transport.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KID!" Hawkeye yelled trying to keep them steady.

"TRUST ME!" Peter yelled back.

* * *

><p>Using his clinging abilities he steadily made his way towards the ramp. He looked out into the sky and directly at the approaching Fin Fang Foom and he held out his hand with the ring on it.<p>

'_God I hope this works….Come on…..work damn you…work…WORK!' _

A brilliant blue shimmering glow encased Peter's outstretched hand and like a blue beam of solid energy propelled from the ring and at the approaching enemy.

* * *

><p>Fin Fang Foom opened him mouth and was about to fire another stream of fire when he saw beam of energy heading right for him. His yellow eyes widen and he tried to swerve but he was too slow. The beam of energy tore through his left wing and completely severed the appendage from his back.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!" the creature screeched in agony. Fin Fang Foom dipped through the air at a break neck speed for a minute until he slammed into the water.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Transport<strong>

Peter lowered his hand and he looked at water and at the sinking Fin Fang Foom and he released a sigh of relief.

'_It worked'_ he thought to himself. Peter slowly backed up and into the transport with the ramp closing behind him.

The transport continued to fly away further further from the Island and Fin Fang Foom who they all hoped to never see again.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review: <strong>**Hey readers it's me Nomad88 back again with another chapter. Whew! That was a long wait right…..LOL! I know I know and I apologize for that, I seem to be making a lot of apologies for this story mostly with how long it takes for an update. My fans I am trying my best to get all of my stories updated as quickly as possible. If I wasn't limited to these human hands then maybe updates would be coming quicker LOL! I mean I have the chapter scripted in my mind already the problem is just putting fingers to keyboard and typing it all out….that takes time…a lot of time. Anyway I really hope that you all enjoy the update. I know that Fin Fang Foom is like a Thor level villain but as you can see I kinda combined him with the Lizard character and tweaked it a bit. However that's not to say that you wont' see Curt Connors in this story. You will at some point but for this arc I merge the Lizard character with another character and hopefully it was enjoyable. This is the end of the 10 rings arc for now and so the next chapter starts another arc. Did anyone catch the Never-ending Story reference LOL! I do realize that the past couple of chapters have been kinda light and fun but the next chapter will be a bit dark and more in tune with this espionage world that I'm gonna create. Also there is a cameo appearance from someone that I'm sure none of you will expect. Many of you been wondering what role this person will play well this one of the roles. I may have said too much but you readers deserve a little more info since I've been late with the updates. I promise the next chapter will not take that long because guess what I'm working on it right now. So it'll probably be up sooner than expected. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter please drop me a review and then meet me back here next time for the next chapter. This is Nomad88 saying later….**

**Ps: Superman is flying in for an update so be checking that story for an update as well. The first arc is coming to a close….Krypton is heading for destruction but find out how and what story arcs are gonna be popping up from it's destruction. Hope to see you there. This is me saying later…..**

**Next up: The First Kill is Always the Hardest. **


	15. The First Kill is Always the Hardest

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN these CHARACTERS. I repeat I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS, in fact the people who do own these characters deserve all of the Credit and those people are: STAN LEE, MARVEL, and of course DISNEY! They own everything I don't so knowing that I also want you to know that I'm not making any money off of this story. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OR HANDED TO ME that I can assure you, so please don't sue me….again PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME! I have no money….none whatsoever…okay. Now that that is out of the way let's move on to the story.**

**Hey Readers it's me Nomad88 back again with another chapter in the secret spy world of Secret Warrior Spider-Man. I told you readers that it wouldn't be long before this story got another update and here it is, all fresh and brand new. Like I said last chapter though the past couple of entries have been kinda light and fun. The last one was some over the top action that I hope you all enjoyed. This chapter however I think is much darker than the last. And this is kinda the chapter that separates this story from my other Spider-Man story and it's the start of a new arc. Anyway enough of me talking, let's get to the chapter but before I go I just want to say READ, REVIEW( A writer's main source of motivation) and of course ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The First Kill is always the Hardest<strong>

**Shield Transport**

Peter Parker sat in his seat with his jaw clenched as his teammate Natasha Rominoff dressed his wounds. It had been about 3 hours since their bout with Fin Fang Foom and for the most part they had each been in their own little world about the whole ordeal. Clint was in the cockpit with a first aid kit out and dressing his own wounds and he was being his normal colorful-self muttering curses to himself. Natasha had already dressed her wounds and after she started on him but it was a bit obvious that she was the one that seemed to be the most affected by the incident. She had been usually quiet, she has always been the quietest out of the three of them but she was quieter than she has ever been. Peter looked at her and he scrunched his face a little.

"Natasha are you…_uff_….okay?" he asked grimacing a bit as she poured some disinfectant on his arm.

"I'm fine." She replied, applying a white patch to the large cut on his arm.

"You don't sound fine."

"Well I am, just take my word for it" she replied.

Peter was about to respond but seeing as how had gotten to know his team he knew that he should never push her for information and that she would reveal what was wrong with her to them in time. Peter sucked in a breath and turned away from her and he looked towards Clint in the cockpit. He looked at him for a second before a thought ran across his mind.

"I almost forgot. I need to contact Colonel Fury and let him know I found you guys. He only gave me a few hours to find you and if I didn't he was going to send a team after all 3 of us"

"Alright hold on, I'm contacting him now." Clint replied while tossing the first aid kit towards the co-pilots seat. He then looked over the computer console and he started pressing and mashing a few buttons.

The viewing screen went blank for a split second before the face of Colonel Nick Fury appeared.

* * *

><p>"Hawkeye, Widow….good to see you. What the hell happened?" Fury askeddemanded.

"What happened!?" Hawkeye exclaimed "I'll TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED WE GOT OUR ASS HANDED TO US BY A F***** DRAGON!"

"What!?" Fury responded, shock slightly evident in his voice.

From the back of the transport Natasha and Peter moved closer to the viewing screen so that Colonel Fury could fully see them.

"Colonel Sir….we just fought a Dragon" said Peter "Well it…he wasn't really a Dragon, but an Alien that resembled a dragon, on the bright side we now know the origin of the rings and….." he started before being interrupted by Natasha.

"Colonel, when we arrive at the safe house you will receive a detailed report but what I believe they are saying is that based upon our experiences we need to involve the Avengers. This mission has finally revealed itself to be too big just for the 3 of us now"

"Negative" Colonel Fury responded, "The Avengers get involved and the element of surprise goes out the window"

"Nick we got enough rings to put a stop in this mysterious Goblin's plans for the moment…he or she or it can't do anything with us holding half of the rings. Send in the Avengers to get the last ones that way they can fight giant Dragons, Spiders and Sandmen because that is not what I signed up for."

Colonel Fury let out a sigh and he rubbed his good eye tiredly. He pursed his lips together and he held the entire look for a long second before removing his hand and staring at his 3 Agents.

"Get to the safe house. Any other time I would've said to suck it up but luckily for the three of you we've got a break in the case on the Goblin."

"A break?" Clint questioned.

"Yeah Barton, a much needed break. I'll explain everything later. Fury Out"

* * *

><p>Clint, Natasha and Peter turned away from the screen and looked between each other with curious looks upon their faces.<p>

"Well, that actually was easier than I thought it would be" said Peter.

"I agree, too easy. But you heard him…something has happen" Natasha stated seriously "There is no way Fury would have caved in so easily."

"But he would have caved eventually" Clint responded.

Peter glanced at Clint and he raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Where's that adrenaline junkie attitude at now" Peter jabbed with a small smile. Clint rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hey, I'm all for being in a fire fight, out manned and out gunned even, but that….what we just went through, that I don't do. If I wanted to do stuff like that I would join the Avengers team or the Fantastic Four or Defenders or whatever."

"Clint, it's over okay, just stop complaining please" came Natasha's voice.

Clint and Peter turned to her just as she shifted in her seat and looked away from them and out of the window.

Clint opened his mouth but Peter quickly put a hand on his shoulder to stop and him, Clint looked up at Peter to see him shake his head. Clint heaved a sigh and he turned away from both of them and looked out his side of the window.

"Fine, excuse me for just voicing my opinion" he grumbled under his breath.

Peter rolled his eyes and he took a few steps backwards and collapsed into the seat that was nearby. He let out a sigh and tried not to focus on his injuries but on the impending reports that he had to give to his superior once he and his team reached the safe house.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere: New York, Upper West Side, Manhattan- 2:15 am-<strong>

A disheveled Julia Carpenter quietly tip-toed across the medium sized room and towards the window; once she reached it she quietly lifted it up and placed her bare foot on the seal. Julia adjusted the book bag that was on her shoulder as she climbed out of the window.

* * *

><p>She stuck to the side of the building and she closed the window but before she closed it fully she cast a glance back into the room and at the man that was sleeping peacefully in the bed.<p>

Julia released a small sigh and pursed her lips together while she slowly lowered the window down careful not to make a sound.

'_Well that was unexpected...and it makes things complicated, oy, great going Julia, you're starting the year off p…..'_ she started to think but she was interrupted by the sound of several police sirens passing by.

Julia turned away from the window and she looked down to see the cars speeding down the road and off into the city. She cast one last look into the room before turning away.

"Gotta call a time out on the personal life for second….duty calls" she said to herself taking the book-bag off of her back and unzipping it, she reached inside and she pulled out a black and white costume.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes Later- High in the air<strong>

Julia Carpenter had ceased to be and in her place was the high flying super-heroine **the Amazing Arachne. ** Arachne let go of the orange energy web she was swinging from and dove through the air, her eyes searching for the police cars that had passed her by a few moment ago.

'_Now where did….ah'_ she thought to herself as she spotted the flashing lights. She quickly rolled in the air and she fired another orange energy-web, that she had dubbed her psi-web. The web stuck to the side of a building and she swung in a large arc downward and towards the speeding police car.

* * *

><p><strong>THUMP!<strong> Went the sound of her landing on the roof of the vehicle.

Arachne moved some of her flowing strawberry-blonde hair out of her face and she stared dead ahead. She could make out several other police cars gathered around an armored truck, and she could see officers and masked men exchanging fire in an intense gun fight. The sounds of the fire-fight echoing in the night.

**POW! POW! POW! **

"Now this just won't do, this looks like a job for the Amazing Arachne" she said to herself allowing a smile to grace her lips as she leapt off of the speeding police car and swung ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later- California- Safe House- 10:00 am<strong>

A battle worn Hawkeye, Black Widow and Spider-Man entered the safe house and they each eagerly dropped their gear on the floor. The three only had a moment to breathe before they all saw Colonel Fury patiently waiting for them in the living room. He was sitting on the couch and around him were several brown boxes that took up a good amount of space.

The Colonel rose from his spot on the couch and he maneuvered around the boxes and towards them making sure to look each one of them in the eye before turning and walking towards the stairs.

"War Room, now" he stated over his shoulder.

The three of them let out a collective sigh but they swiftly followed behind him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>War Room<strong>

The four spies stood around the war room table and three of them had their eyes locked upon their commander Colonel Nick Fury. Nick stood with his arms folded across his chest and his eye trained upon the Shield logo in the middle of the table.

Hawkeye growing tired of the silence leaned forward and knocked on the table and got Colonel Fury's attention.

"Why are you here Fury?" he asked, "And also I stand by what I said earlier. This is starting to get too big for us, you need to involve…"

"Quiet Barton" Fury snapped, "We have a situation"

"What situation sir?" Peter asked.

Colonel Fury touched the shield logo in the center of the war room table and it glowed blue before an image of Veronica King hovered in front of them.

"Who is she?" Natasha asked.

"Her name is Veronica Jillian King, she was 29 and she was part of the Shield Science division in Colorado" Fury answered.

"Was?" Peter interrupted "Was as in past tense"

"Yes, she's no longer part of the division"

"Oh no, don't tell me she went rogue" said Clint, but Fury shook his head.

"No, she's dead" he stated.

"How did she die?" Natasha asked.

"Suicide"

"My God" Peter gasped "Why?"

Colonel Fury looked at him for a second before touching the image of Veronica that was hovering in front of them. The picture turned into a hovering file and the file opened and a large screen pulled up in front of them.

"Before she killed herself she made this video…watch"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Video<strong>

"_My name is Veronica Jillian King, and this message…this confession is for Colonel Nick Fury. I am 29 years old and I've been working for Shield for the past 8 years and….{sigh}…..and in that time I have been, I have been fighting the good fight. Colonel Fury I believe in everything that shield stands for….keeping the peace and protecting innocents but I…..I'm a fraud. I'm nothing more than a hypocrite and a fraud and I'm ashamed of myself. I am ashamed because….I've betrayed you…and I've betrayed my country. All the while I've been working for you Colonel….I've been….I guess on retainer…for…for…God I don't even know their name. But I do know that they are a organization of some sort…I know I'm being vague but these people.. I know they are real. And I know that they want the rings we found in that alien ship…badly. For the past 7yrs they haven't needed anything from me and now they want to know all about the rings and they want to know the location of where we're keeping them. I haven't told them but I have been sending them the locations where the rings are around the world…..I use this cell phone to stay in contact with them. I…..I can only imagine the look on your face right now Colonel….you're probably staring at me right now with contempt and anger because of my betrayal and I don't blame you either. I don't blame you because it is what I am. It's ironic….I wanted to help the world and in the end I probably ended up hurting it…hmph…that's what I get for throwing my chips in with the wrong guy. Right before I joined Shield, before you approached me…..I was involved with this guy….his name is Matthew Davis. He was smart…handsome and he had a bit of a darkside, he was involved with these people and they were going to kill him but when they learned he and I were dating and I worked for shield….{sigh}….I'm tired. I'm so very tired, they've put so much pressure on me and I can't keep up the lies anymore.. I…..I'm sorry Colonel Fury. I have disgraced Shield and my country and for that I am sorry. Hopefully with this tape and my last action you can forgive me, I never meant to hurt anyone. Goodbye sir and may God have mercy on my soul. _

Veronica quickly reached towards her holster and removed her weapon and she placed it to the side of her head. She saluted and then pulled the trigger.

**POW!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>War-Room<strong>

"No! Jesus Christ!" Peter exclaimed averting his gaze from the video; he was the only one to do so though, Colonel Fury, Natasha and Clint stoically stared at the feed, he took a few breaths"Did she have any family?" Peter asked over his shoulder.

"No" Fury answered.

"Why did she do it…she didn't have to do that" Peter said turning back around.

"She did what she thought was right…she was trying to balance the books" Clint answered him, "It's better not to dwell on why she did what she did but dwell on the fact that we got a major problem. She was spying on us…."

"For the Goblin" Fury interjected in a gruff tone.

"Unknowingly so" Natasha added rubbing the back of her neck, "And if she was a sleeper agent for this Goblin then it highly likely that there is another…Nick"

"Already done Natasha"

"What's already done?" Peter asked.

"Emergency Protocols in case a spy is found. Shield Science division is on complete lockdown." Fury replied.

"Good plan, but that's only gonna work if the other spy or spies are in Shield Science Division...they could be anywhere" said Clint folding his arms across his chest.

"I know that Barton, it's a problem that I'm dealing with currently alright, but that's not what you should be concerning yourself with…the only thing you should be concerned about now is the Goblin"

"Colonel Fury, it's already been established that the Goblin has had a way to track the rings, only now we know how" said Peter.

"But we need some bigger guns on this ring hunt Nick the last…."

"Did you hear what I said" Colonel Fury interrupted "I said your main concern should be the Goblin not the rings. I told you three earlier that we had a break in the case and here she is; this girl was unknowingly a pawn in the Goblin's game and she just gave us a huge step in the right direction"

"How" Peter asked.

Natasha stepped forward and she leaned into the video feed.

"Computer rewind." She stated loudly.

The image in front of them started to rewind.

"Stop"

* * *

><p>"…<em>.Right before I joined Shield, before you approached me…..I was involved with this guy….his name is Matthew Davis.<em>

* * *

><p>Natasha turned away from the screen and towards Clint, Peter and Fury.<p>

"We need to find this Matthew Davis. If he was responsible for her involvement with the Goblin then he would know….or at least point us in the right direction to finding the Goblin"

"I'm taking you three off of the ring hunt for now. As you said Clint, this isn't really isn't your area, your talents are better suited for this than the rings. This is top priority if we can locate this guy then while all of the attention is on the rings we can creep up on the Goblin and take him out"

"Colonel Fury, not to rain on anyone's parade but finding this guy is a long shot" came Peter's voice. The gruff Colonel looked at him with a hard stare.

"I'm all ears if you have a better idea Parker"

Peter pursed his lips together and he looked at the video feed again. He let the message replay over in his mind again and as he did that he was suddenly hit with an idea.

"The Phone!" he exclaimed, "The phone, remember, she said that they contacted her by cell phone. Do you have the phone, maybe you can run a trace on the signal when or if they call back"

"That….is actually not a bad idea" said Clint turning away from Peter and to Fury.

"No go" came Natasha voice.

The men in the room turned to her and she put a hand to her chin and turned back to the video feed, the Russian beauty narrowed her eyes and then began to speak.

"It's a good idea but I think that would only work with Veronica still alive. Even with Shield technology I have no doubt that this Goblin has technology to counteract a trace…which means it would take us a few minutes to knock down whatever security that he has…which means we need to stall whoever is on the other end of the call. These people sought her out which means they know everything about her…including her voice…her mannerisms…everything."

Peter nodded his head and looked away _'I see what she's getting at; we try to place a trace on the call we would need Veronica to stall whoever's on the other end long enough to get a complete trace but with Veronica dead we can't just put anyone on the line because they know her voice…..damn' _

"Well I guess we can scratch my plan then" said Peter rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe not" Colonel Fury said after a long minute; the weathered old spy rubbed his rugged chin for a second before a small smirk crossed his lip "Maybe not….the three of you get to work on finding this Matthew Davis, the boxes downstairs are all the belongings of Agent King, I had them delivered, maybe you can find something in there to help you. I want you to keep me posted on your findings and people I don't need to tell you that we're against the clock."

"When are we not against the clock Nick" Natasha chimed.

Colonel Fury looked at her over his shoulder for a brief second before turning and leaving the war room.

Natasha heaved a sigh and turned to her teammates and gave them a serious look.

"Let's get to work"

* * *

><p><strong>New York- Manhattan- ESU- 12:15 pm- Cafeteria<strong>

Julia Carpenter sat by herself at the cafeteria, within the university that she attended. She was currently enrolled at Empire State University and majoring in the field of chemistry. Chemistry books were all around her and she was frantically scribbling numbers into the notebook that was in front of her. Julia was so engrossed in the notebook that she didn't notice someone approaching her until they slammed a book down in front of her.

**SLAM!**

* * *

><p>"GAH!" Julia gasped in fright.<p>

The young woman looked up to see the smiling face of her best friend, confident and current roommate **Angelica Jones**.

Angelica Jones was a very attractive young woman that was the same age Julia. She stood at about 5'7 with long rose red hair, fair skin, green eyes, full lips and a beautiful smile. Angelica had a lean and toned build that was covered by a blue sleeveless shirt and tight jeans and shoes.

Angelica and Julia had been best friends for years, ever since their junior year in Midtown High School. The moment they had met they instantly clicked and the more that they got to know each other they became inseparable.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack" Julia snapped slightly at her friend.

"Maybe" Angelica replied with humor in her voice.

Julia shook her head and went back to scribbling down numbers in her notebook, while Angelica sat down in front of her. She looked down at Julia's notebook and she scrunched her eyes up a bit.

"Hey isn't that the same formula you were working on yesterday morning?" Angelica asked.

"Yes" Julia responded "I…didn't get a chance to finish it last night"

"Wait, hold on…wasn't that the whole reason why I had to…." Angelica stopped talking and looked around; she saw that no one was in ear shot of their conversation, "Wasn't that the whole reason why I had to cover for you at the Avengers Mansion yesterday night."

* * *

><p>Julia let out a sigh and raised her head up to look Angelica in her eyes and she bit her lip. Angelica was without a doubt Julia's best friend and what cemented that was the fact that they both weren't exactly normal young women. Julia was the super-powered heroine the Amazing Arachne whose powers included super-strength, agility, reflexes, speed, the ability to cling to any surface and discharge bio-electric psi-webbing from her fingers. While Julia had her powers Angelica Jones had powers of her own, the young red-headed woman was born as a mutant. Angelica's mutant power allowed her to generate, direct, and manipulate the ambient radiation around her, with her unique powers and desire to help humans and mutants alike she had donned a mask and costume and dubbed herself <strong>Firestar. <strong>

Arachne and Firestar had many encounters with each other before they eventually learned of each other's true identities, and the revelation only brought them closer. In the years that came the two would have strange adventures, and meet great people but none greater than the Avengers. The Avengers recognized their contributions to the world and invited them to be members, Firestar happily accepted but it took a little more convincing for Arachne but eventually she consented.

Julia bit her lip because she remembered when she asked Angelica to cover her patrol duty with the Avengers yesterday so she could finish her homework and she felt a bit ashamed that she did everything except her homework yesterday. She hung her head and then nodded slowly.

"Yes it is Angie…but something….happened yesterday night" Julia responded.

"What?" Angelica asked with a raised eyebrow; she patiently waited for an answer but while she was waiting she noticed something. Angelica noticed that Julia was wearing the same clothes that she had on yesterday night.

"Hey, aren't those the same clothes from yesterday?"

Julia raised her head and then rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>California- Safe House- Same Time<strong>

"Here ya go kid" said Clint as he dumped a box filled with books on top of Peter who was sitting on the couch. The books spilled out of the box and went tumbling all around.

"WHAT THE HELL CLINT!" Peter shouted as the books either landed on him or around him.

Clint let out a laugh as he turned away and headed for the kitchen.

"Have fun with the paper work" he said over his shoulder.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING!" Peter yelled.

"I am, I'm getting out of the way."

Peter grumbled and shook his head at Clint's answer. He grabbed the overturned box and he began to pick up the thrown books and place them back into the box, but he had to stop when he heard the sound of Natasha coming down the stairs.

Peter looked up just as she touched the last step.

"Any luck?" she asked

"No" Peter replied while picking up a book and placing it in the box, "I searched her computer and nothing on this Matthew Davis guy."

Natasha pursed her lips and turned her head to Clint who was walking back into the room with a beer in his hand.

"I didn't find anything in her personal items either." He said, "What about you Nat did you find anything on the net?"

Natasha nodded her head and she held up several sheets of paper in her hands.

"Matthew Davis, is a very common name. However I crossed referenced his name with Veronica and they both went to the same college so that made it easy to track the one we're looking for…but…."

"But what?" Peter asked placing another book into the box.

"He's dead." She stated.

"WHAT!?" they exclaimed

"Died in a mysterious fire 7 years ago" she continued.

"HA! Fire my ass, if anything the Goblin killed him, tying up loose ends. Since he had Veronica under his heel there was no need for him."

"I'm inclined to agree" Natasha replied.

* * *

><p>Peter nodded his head in agreement as well and he picked up another book but as he picked it up a card fell from its pages. Peter looked down to see that the card was a postcard. He turned out Natasha and Clint and he bent down to pick up the postcard and he looked at it with curious eyes.<p>

"Love you always….M.D." Peter read, "M.D." he whispered with narrow eyes, "Could it be….?"

"What's wrong Peter?" Natasha asked while turning to him.

Peter stood up with the card in hand and he walked over to Natasha and handed her the postcard. She took the card and when she did that Peter quickly took the sheets of paper out of her hand and he began to look them over.

"That postcard fell out of one of those books over there….it says Love you always…M.D." Peter said looking over the sheets.

"M.D." Clint stated, "M.D…..unless she was dating a doctor that can only stand for…."

"Matthew Davis" Natasha finished.

"Holy crap!"

"What?" Natasha asked.

Peter looked up from the sheet and at his teammates.

"This sheet right here says he died 7 years ago, but that postcard was sent eight days after Matthew Davis's supposed death. Either the Goblin is sentimental or…"

"Matthew Davis is still alive" Natasha and Clint said at the same time.

* * *

><p><span><strong>New York- ESU<strong>

"GO JULIA! GO JULIA! GO JULIA! YOU GOT SOME! YOU GOT SOME!" Angelica said loudly all the while laughing.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Julia urged "Keep your voice down"

Angelica let out several more giggles.

"Okay spill…give me details all the juicy juicy details"

"No" Julia stated seriously.

"Yes" Angelica countered "Hey I gave you all of the details when Bobby and I were dating"

"And never once did I ask for any details" said Julia

"Well…true, but I figured that your social life needed to live vicariously through mine"

"My social life is fine."

"No it isn't. You need a life beyond the costume Julia, beyond the Amazing Arachne. Now spill."

Julia let's out a sigh, and she bits her bottom lip.

"Fine, I'll tell you" Julia relented.

Angelica drummed the table with both hands in joy.

"Okay come on, tell me…..Who is he?"

* * *

><p><strong>California- Safe House- War Room<strong>

"That is the question, isn't it" said Clint staring at the picture of Matthew Davis, "Who the heck is this guy and why would he want to fake his own death"

"He's a machinist" Peter answered.

"And how do you know that?" Clint asked turning his attention to Peter who was sitting at one of the computer consoles in the war room.

"I know because I hacked into the FBI database. I'm looking at the file they have on him" Peter said over his shoulder.

"FBI?" Natasha questioned.

"Yeah. I entered Matthew Davis' name into a more domestic search engine, and while he's not a major fish on shield's radar he's a Marlon on the FBI's watch list. Apparently he's very very good with machinery. It says here that he may have been in connection with several high powered and highly sophisticated machine guns."

"May have been, that means he was never caught" said Clint.

"Right, hence being on the watch list and not the wanted list, come Clint keep up" Peter chimed, Clint threw him a look but Peter ignored it and started talking again "Continuing along with this report that I'm reading, the FBI only had circumstantial evidence on him but nothing concrete. They were watching him and they were watching him hard."

"That amount of scrutiny would be motive to fake your own death" said Natasha

"Alright, we're making progress…..so the guy we originally thought was dead may still be alive...okay that's good but it still doesn't answer the most important question….Where the hell is he now and how do we get to him." Said Clint seriously.

A long paused passed between the three spies as they each racked their brains trying to come up with a solution to their problem. Peter turned away from the computer console and he looked between Natasha and Clint and then at the hovering picture of Matthew Davis that was being displayed on the War-Room table.

* * *

><p>'<em>Come on Brain….work damn it….work'<em> Peter thought to himself, he released a sigh and leaned forward and as he leaned forward he caught a glimpse of the postcard still in Natasha hands. He narrowed his eyes a bit and focused.

"Oh my God" he whispered, quickly getting up from the chair and going towards Natasha, he took the postcard from her and he looked it over again.

"What is it Peter?" Natasha asked.

"The answer" he stated "HA! The most complicated questions almost always have the simplest of answers…..Look at the postcard….he made a mistake. He stamped it"

Natasha's eyes widen and she snatched the postcard away from him and she looked at the stamp on the postcard.

"That's a California stamp" said Peter

"I'm a bit lost, so what if it's a California stamp" said Clint.

"I only briefly read her file but…..I do remember reading that Veronica King….was recruited from Ohio"

Clint stared at Natasha for a second and the pieces of the puzzle started to form in his mind as well.

"Holy Sh**…..so this guy is backed into a corner not only by the FBI but by this Goblin Guy…..so he fakes his own death, moves to California and then sends her a postcard"

"Why didn't she read it though I wonder" said Peter.

"She probably didn't get the chance….who the hell knows and who cares" Clint retorted.

"Okay so we're getting closer and closer….all we need now is one more step in the right direction" said Natasha

Peter sucked in a breath and then glanced at the hovering picture again.

"I have a hunch" he suddenly stated "Computer….run a focused facial profile recognition program for the state of California"

**DEET! DEET! **went the sound of the program.

Next to the hovering image of Matthew Davis a driver's license picture pulled up and the computer began to rapidly toggle through dozens of faces.

Clint, Natasha and Peter stood there, waiting on pens and needles hoping to God that this hunch of Peter's worked. They stared at the faces as they passed and after a long second a match pulled up.

**BEEP!**

"Holy crap it worked!" Peter exclaimed in happiness "Look there's an address on the license and that's right here in L.A, we can get him. That address is only a few minutes away."

Natasha turned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, completely catching him off guard.

"Smart young man" she said rubbing his hair.

Natasha moved away from him and towards the table.

"So he's still alive and he's here in L.A….but he's not going by Matthew Davis for obvious reasons….he's going by Aaron Jeffries….."

* * *

><p><strong>New York- ESU-Outside the Cafeteria<strong>

"OH MY GOD! YOU AND….!"

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Julia urged once more "What's with you and the screaming…keep your voice down jeez"

"I'm sorry, but wow, I can't believe this. When did this happen….when did the two of you start dating?"

"Well we're not really dating….at least not yet, mostly we've just been flirting…it wasn't until yesterday when the flirting kinda….kinda went too far and we ended up back at his place."

"Good for you by the way." Angelica replied with a smirk "But being your best friend I should point out to you that he's..…."

"I know"

"And the two of you together means…."

"I know" Julia interrupted again.

"Not to mention that if ESU caught the two of you dating it would not look good you know that right."

"It wouldn't look good, but there would be nothing they could do about it and besides I'm sure I'm not the first person to date a Professor. Also need I point out that I'm not even in any of his classes"

"Doesn't matter though….he's still a Professor and you're still a student." Angelica responded, "Do you really want to date him?"

Julia shrugged her shoulders and shifted in her seat.

"I don't know…yes….no….maybe, it's complicated."

"I'll say not only is he a Professor but he's….."

* * *

><p><strong>California- Convertible<strong>

"A Chemist and maybe a physicist too" Peter said from the backseat of the gray/black convertible. Once the three spies had the address of Matthew Davis/Aaron Jefferies they immediate did a quick change into their street clothes and hopped in one of the many cars in the garage and sped off. They were currently en route and with their speed they were roughly about 2 to 3 minutes away from their destination.

"A what?" Clint asked from the driver's seat.

"I said our guy is also some type of amateur chemist maybe. I'm looking over some of the past files and it says here that when the FBI was gathering intel on him he may have been a chemist. There were several reports from a few snitches that verify this."

"If that's true then maybe in the years he's been floating around in secret and working for the Goblin his skills have grown." Natasha theorized from the passenger's seat.

"He's chemist and a machinist…..you thinking about biological weapons Nat" Clint stated, glancing at her from the corners of his eyes.

"Possibly. I'm not ruling anything out at this point" She responded, "We won't know anything definite until we get out hands on him."

"Quick question, are we expecting a fight from this guy?" Peter asked.

"Always expect a fight" Clint and Natasha said at the same time.

The two briefly looked at each other before turning back to the road. Peter shook his head and lean back in his seat.

"Great, didn't we just narrowly escape death a few hours ago and now we're heading into another fight"

"On the bright side we've done this kinda thing before so we kinda know what to expect…unlike the last couple of missions." Clint said.

"Clint take this exit right here and then make a left" Natasha instructed.

Clint heard the instructions and he quickly turned the steering wheel to the right and he got off on the exit. The convertible went down the incline and then took a sharp left onto a long road that had moderately decent houses on each side of the street.

* * *

><p>Peter, Clint and Natasha looked at the houses that passed them by each on the look out for the address of one Aaron Jefferies.<p>

"These are all Domestic houses" Natasha commented.

"That complicates things." Clint responded.

"He might have a family….." Peter trailed off for a second, but his train of thought was broken by the sight of several mailboxes. He looked to the right and he noticed the number on the mailboxes, he then looked down at the sheet of paper in his hands and then leaned forward and pointed.

"Up ahead." Peter stated.

Clint slowly applies pressure to the gas and as he's slowing he, Natasha and Peter catch sight of the house.

* * *

><p>The house was moderately big, it was two stories, and had an average suburban middle class feel to its whole. There was a fence that was around the neatly cut grass, and there was an American flag that was hanging from a pole that was on the second story portion of the house.<p>

* * *

><p>"How quaint" Clint stated as he stepped on the gas and passed the house by.<p>

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"You don't think we're parking in the front of his house do you?" Clint responded with a raised eye brow, "We're gonna park a few houses down and then we're gonna go in through the back."

"…..I knew that" Peter replied.

"Sure, come on kid…keep up."

It was Peter's turn to throw Clint a look, Clint caught the look in the rear view mirror and he couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

><p><span><strong>New York- ESU<strong>

"Are you going to tell him that you're Arachne?" Angelica asked.

Julia turned to her and gave her a sideways glance.

"Are you nuts, of course not!" Julia exclaimed.

"Whoa easy there, I was just asking. From the way you were talking a few seconds ago it sounded like things were possibly, maybe serious. And I mean you already know his secret identity"

"So, that was his choice to reveal his identity. And after last night things between us are up in the air at this point."

"Did you guys talk about it this morning?"

"I kinda slipped out the window before he woke up"

"Classic Julia Carpenter. Love em and leave em" Angelica responded with laughter.

"Shut up"

"I'm teasing. Are you going to talk to him?"

"Yes."

"When"

"Whenever I get the time" said Julia

"No time like the present" Angelica countered.

"He's teaching a class right now"

"And it'll be over soon. If you were any kind of adult you would go over there and talk it out with him."

Julia just stared at Angelica for a second before shaking her head and walking forward.

"I'm busy right now"

"With what?"

"My homework for starters"

"Oh please…this is chemistry, a walk in the park for you."

Julia opened her mouth to counter when the sounds of sirens caught their attention. They both turned to see several fire trucks, ambulances and police cars flying down the road.

**WHOOOOOO! WHOOOO! WHOOO! **

"See….like I told you I'm busy" said Julia

"No you're not" Angelica responded sternly "Look I'll handle whatever is happening, I've been itching for some Firestar action. Just promise me you'll talk to him, he's a nice guy and it's time that you get a life."

Angelica looks away from Julia and she takes off in the direction of the police cars and sirens, preparing herself to change into her super heroine alter ego Firestar. Julia watched her friend go and she couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Thank you Mom, but for your information I do have a…"

* * *

><p><strong>California- Aaron Jefferies house- Backyard. <strong>

"…life" Peter finished as he landed on the soft grass in the backyard. He glanced to his left and looked between Clint and Natasha, they didn't immediately respond so Peter took in another breath and restated his question "Okay I guess you guys didn't hear me…I said what are we going to do with this guy once we get our hands on him, it's not likely he'll be willing tell us what we want and it's not like we can just take his life right"

"You're right we can't outright kill him….at least not until he talks and trust me…he'll talk" said Clint.

Peter took a moment's pause when he heard Clint's statement. He wasn't exactly surprised by the remark, in fact he had been expecting it; this was Peter's first out right kill mission. He had been on a number of missions where he had been around death and people dying but this would be the first mission where he would be actively involved in the death of another human being and it unsettled him a bit. He wasn't naïve in thinking that joining up with people like Clint and Natasha that he would be able to escape this but he had been thanking his luck that he hadn't had to cross that line just yet but it looked like his luck had finally run out. He turned away from his two companions and he eyed the house they were getting ready to break into.

* * *

><p>In unison the three of them stealthily moved through the backyard and towards the sliding glass door. They hugged themselves against the brick siding of the house and Natasha who was the closest to the glass door attempted to peak into the house but the curtains were drawn too tightly and so she was unable to see. The resourceful spy reached into her pocket and she removed a simple paper clip that she undid and used to fiddle with the lock.<p>

Peter and Clint kept their attention on her but also on their surroundings and making sure that they went unseen.

**CLICK!** Went the soft audible sound.

Natasha carefully slid the glass screen door open and she ventured inside of the house and Peter and Clint were not far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>New York- ESU- Physics Class<strong>

A handsome man in his early 30s that was about 5'10, with brown medium length hair, blue eyes, a clean shaven face and an average build stood at the front of the classroom teaching to a total of 25 students. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue tie, dark navy blue jeans, black tennis shoes and a golden watch on his right wrist. The teacher scribbled several sets of numbers on the green chalk board he was facing and he was hoping to God that his students understood the lesson he was attempting to teach them.

"Okay class if we go by that logic and multiple….then we get 257 Joules of energy. Now that we have that number we take it and we….." the man started. He stopped because he felt a vibrating sensation course through his right arm and at the vibration his blood ran cold with fright.

He dropped the chalk that was in his hand and he brought the golden watch that was upon his wrist up to his blue eyes. The vibrations were coming from the watch and there was only one reason why his watch would be vibrating.

'_No….No….No…..after all of this time….not now'_ he thought frantically to himself.

"Uh….Professor" came a students voice.

The man heard the voice and he reluctantly tore his eyes away from his watch and he looked towards the ceiling.

"Class….dismissed" he whispered.

"Professor….."

"CLASS DISMISSED!" he roared loudly whipping around and facing his class. He eyed them briefly before he scrambled to his podium and grabbed his briefcase and a few papers and bolted towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>California- Aaron Jefferies House- Inside<strong>

Peter, Clint and Natasha looked around the lightly furnished living room area of the modest suburban home.

"Well I wasn't expecting this." Said Peter looking around the living room. He didn't see or hear anyone in the house, in fact the house looks like no one has been inside for a while.

Clint moved out of the living room and carefully moved into the kitchen, he went directly for the refrigerator and he opened it in one swift motion.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked looking at him.

"I'm checking the refrigerator for food"

"Are you kidding me? Are you seriously looking for something to eat?"

"Hardly rookie" Clint replied slamming the door shut and turning to face his fellow spies, "I'm checking to see how long this place has been empty. And from the looks of how scare that fridge is I'd wager that this Aaron Jefferies guy hasn't been here for at least 6 months to a year."

"Maybe he's a light eater? Or he's out shopping" Peter offered.

"Unlikely" Natasha stated moving into view, she went towards one of the cabinets and she opened it to find that it was completely empty. She moved to another cabinet and opened that one as well only find that it too was empty, "Clint what does this place feel like to you?"

"Stash house…fallout place, just in case sh** went wrong."

"So no one is here" said Peter.

"Fan out and search every room just to be sure" Natasha ordered.

* * *

><p><span><strong>New York- ESU<strong>

The Professor ran down the hall as quickly as possible and not only did it garner looks from the students around him but some of the faculty as well, but he didn't' care in the slightest. The only thing that was on his mind was reaching his office.

He turned a corner and he continued down the hallway until he reaches the fourth door that was labeled Science Office.

* * *

><p>The Professor burst through the door scaring the student at the front office desk but like everyone else he was not concerned with her looks. He moved passed the front desk and towards his office which was to the right.<p>

**SLAM!** Went the sound of the door closing. The Professor leaned against the door for a brief second before moving towards his neat desk and comfortable brown chair. He sat down and he reached for the bottom drawer on the right side of his desk. The Professor fiddled with the combination lock that was on the bottom and a light audible click was heard and that allowed him to open the drawer and pull out a laptop. He pulled up the screen and he turned the machine on.

* * *

><p><strong>California- Aaron Jefferies'<strong>

'_This mystery is getting deeper'_ Peter thought to himself as he ascended the staircase and to the upstairs. He carefully and quietly stepped on each step, his ears and senses alert to any sounds that would tell him someone was home but he neither heard nor sensed anything. He looked around the hallway of the upstairs and he went into the first room on his left.

Peter found himself in a large room that looked to be converted into a home office. He saw a desk with a computer and a few papers in a neat stack. The young spy spotted the laptop and a smile found its way to his face.

"Jackpot" he whispered "HEY! GET UP HERE I FOUND SOMETHING!" he shouted while moving towards the chair and computer.

* * *

><p><strong>New York- ESU- Office<strong>

The Professor stared at the screen of the laptop in front of him and he watched as Clint and Natasha made their way up the stairs and into the room where Peter was fiddling with the computer.

"Who are you people and what are you doing in my house" he whispered to himself while putting both of his hands to his temples, "After all of this time…why now?"

He narrowed his eyes and as he watched the video feed of them gathering around his computer.

"And why are you people going through my things….that simply will not due. Damn, I really liked that house too"

The Professor shook his head and he started to type a few keys into the computer. A split screen popped up and the words: **Initiate **flashed on screen. He held his finger over the enter button for a second; he heaved a sigh and pursed his lips together before pushing the button.

* * *

><p><strong>California- Aaron Jefferies' <strong>

Peter smiled as the computer booted up.

"How long is it going to take you to crack this thing kid?" Clint asked.

"Not long at all, I've very good with compu….." Peter started but stopped because his spider-sense went into overdrive, "Uh-Oh…."

**KAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**

* * *

><p><strong>New York- ESU- Office<strong>

**KRZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The Professor stared at the blank and fizzled screen and he leaned back in his seat making sure to release a long sigh of relief.

"That was a close one" he said

**KNOCK! KNOCK! **

The Professor jumped at the sound of the knocking and quickly looked to his door.

"WHO IS IT!" he shouted, his fear level rising just a bit.

"It's…..It's me, I was wondering if we could talk" came a voice that he instantly recognized.

The Professor instantly straightened up in his seat and adjusts his clothes and his hair. He closed the laptop that was in front of him and he quickly placed it back in the drawer and closed it, he stood up from his desk and walked around it all the while taking a few deep breaths and putting a smile on his face.

"Come in"

* * *

><p>The door opened and in walked Julia Carpenter. She closed the door and she turned her eyes to the handsome man that was leaning against the desk. She smiled at him and he smiled at her.<p>

"Professor **Jenkins** I…." she started before he quickly stopped her.

"Julia, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me Professor, and after last night I would really prefer it if you just called me **Abner**"

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER- READ AND REVIEW<strong>**- Hey readers, I know it's been a while since I've updated, I've just been hard and work trying to get these chapters just right and making sure that each chapter is laced with a little something that's gonna spring into an arc further down the line in this story. There are several little hints of things to come laced in this chapter and I wonder how many of you will be able to spot them. I promise that my intention was to make this chapter longer and finish it out in a one in done chapter but I figured since I haven't updated in like a month it would be nice to show you all that I'm still alive LOL! The second part is coming but I'm probably going to update Superman and TSA: Amazing Spider-Man first before I put the next one out. Anyway I hope all of you enjoyed Julia Carpenter and Angelica Jones, both, will be returning and I hope all of you enjoyed the little mystery this chapter had and the big reveal at the end of the chapter. How many of you were expecting that LOL! Please READ and REVIEW and let me know your thoughts and I'll meet you all back here next time for the next exciting part. This is Nomad88 saying later…**

**Ps: Like I said Superman and TSA are being geared up for an update. After those two Batman and Secret Warrior are next. See you readers next time, this is me saying later….**

**Next up: The First Kill is Always the Hardest part 2**


	16. The First Kill is Always the Harderst p2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN these CHARACTERS. I repeat I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS, in fact the people who do own these characters deserve all of the Credit and those people are: STAN LEE, MARVEL, and of course DISNEY! They own everything I don't so knowing that I also want you to know that I'm not making any money off of this story. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OR HANDED TO ME that I can assure you, so please don't sue me….again PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME! I have no money….none whatsoever…okay. Now that that is out of the way let's move on to the story.**

**Hey readers it's me coming back at you all with another chapter in the secret agent world of Secret Warrior Spider-Man LOL!. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter that gave all of you a little glimpse into the life of Julia Carpenter aka The Amazing Arachne. Don't worry she'll be popping in and out of the story and wouldn't you know it she's in this chapter too. Initially this went along with the last chapter but I realized that it's been a minute since I updated so I broke it up and gave you readers the first half and this is the second half that wraps up this transition into the next arc I guess. Anyway I'm gonna stop talking and let you readers get into the chapter but before I go just remember to READ, REVIEW (A writer's main source of fuel) and of course ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The First Kill is always the hardest part 2<strong>

**California- Aaron Jefferies'- Seconds before the Explosion **

Peter smiled as the computer in front of him booted up.

"How long is it going to take you to crack this thing kid?" Clint asked.

"Not long at all, I've very good with compu….." Peter started but stopped because his spider-sense went into overdrive, "Uh-Oh…."

The powerful and urgent feeling of danger assaulted every nerve ending in Peter's body, making him hyper aware of everything in his surroundings. Everything slowed down and he was able to see a stream of fire erupt along the wall in front of him. The fire zoomed up the wall and towards the ceiling setting all of it ablaze with orange flames. The computer in front of him cracked open and violent sparks spewed from the keyboards and screen. The floor beneath his feet rippled and started to burst apart revealing giant plumes of fire and smoke coming from almost every direction.

Peter saw and sensed all of these things happening around him at once and in an instant he was on the move, pushing his enhanced agility and reflexes to the limit. He shoved himself away from the desk just as it exploded in splitters of wood and fire, he turned and grabbed the shocked Clint by the scruff of his shirt and Natasha by the belt of her pants and with them in tow he charged towards the window that was on the far side of the room. Thanks to his spider sense each of his steps were measured and calculated, side stepping the rupturing and burning floor with precision.

Closer and closer the window came and just as the house fully exploded, he with Natasha and Clint in hand burst through the glass.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

><p>The force of the explosion caught them while they were in mid-air and blew them away from the house and sent them tumbling across the law where they all violent hit the ground. The three spies didn't have a moment to rest before it started to rain debris down upon them, and they each tried their best to cover themselves from the fiery debris.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>New York- Office of Professor Abner Jenkins<strong>

"After last night I insist that you call me Abner…or Abe if you prefer" he joked.

Julia smiled a bit sheepishly and she bit her lip.

"Last night….yeah…that's…that's actually why I'm here" she said moving a bit closer to him. Abner nodded his head and folded his arms across his chest.

"I must say I was a bit surprised last night happened, but it did and I'm not ashamed. I hope that's not what you've come to tell me Julia"

"No" she responded, "No, I'm not ashamed of last night either, I just…I just thought I should say I was sorry for the way I kinda slipped out before you woke up"

"Yeah, I was hoping you would be there when I woke. I've been told I make a mean omelet, but Julia you don't have to apologize; it's nice that you did but you didn't have too. I mean it's not like we've really defined our relationship and ideally that's what people should do before they sleep together right"

"Maybe about a decade ago" Julia replied.

"Oh, well I guess I'm behind on the times then. Call me old fashion" said Abner with humor in his voice.

Julia smiled and shifted in her spot.

"So….um…..are you busy?" she asked nervously.

"My schedule just opened up"

"Good because….I….I-I was…." She stuttered_, 'God why do I sound like I'm in the 10__th__ grade. You're an adult Julia sound like one dammit'_ "Would you like to get some lunch?"

"With you, most definitely" he replied happily.

"Good, I know this place that's really fantastic and it's nice and quiet and it'll give us a chance to….talk"

"About our drastically changed relationship I'm sure."

Julia smiled and nodded her head.

Abner smirked and pushed from the desk and moved towards her. He gently grabbed her right hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Lead the way Ms. Carpenter." He said

* * *

><p><strong>California- Aaron Jefferies Abner Jenkins Safe House**

"AHHHHH!" Peter screamed as he rolled along the grass in an attempt to put out the fire that was currently burning his back. A piece of burning wood had fallen upon him and set his shirt ablaze with him still wearing it; he continued to roll and flail until finally the fire was extinguished.

He laid there on the grass for a second panting but his panting was interrupted by the thick swirling fog of smoke that was coming from the blown house a few feet away. He let out a few coughs before rolling onto his stomach; his eyes locked upon the burning remains.

'_Damn it'_ he thought to himself.

"Ugh…" came a soft moan.

* * *

><p>Peter turned to the right and he could see Natasha starting to stir and she had some debris on top of her, so not wasting any more time Peter gingerly made his way of her to her and he began to dig her out of the debris. He grunted as he tossed a piece of the house off of her but his eyes widen when he saw that there was a sharp piece of metal sticking out the left side of her abdomen. However that was not her only injury. She was sporting several lacerations across her body, as well as several burns.<p>

"Natasha" Peter whispered.

"W-W-What…the F*** happened?" came a pained and weary voice.

Peter turned his head to see Clint crawling over towards him but much like Natasha, Clint was clearly injured. He was bleeding from his nose, mouth and ears. He had tiny shards of glass sticking from out of his arms and shoulders and his clothes were singed and hanging from his body. However the biggest draw was the metal rod that was jammed into his right calf.

Peter looked at him and then at Natasha.

"We got played?" he responded in a serious tone.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** Came the loud sounds of police sirens and fire trucks.

* * *

><p>Peter heard the sound and he knew that they could not get seen at the scene and so he quickly scooped Natasha up and into his arms. He then went towards Clint who was attempting to stand to his feet but he was failing. Clint stumbled forward but Peter moved towards him and allowed him to collapse over his shoulder. Peter's own injuries bothered him but he pushed through it and stood up straight, so Clint was now draped over his right shoulder. And even though it was awkward caring both of his partners he managed; Peter looked around for a second and he spotted a hole in the fence that they had jumped over earlier. It had been blown apart by the refrigerator. He quickly shuffled over to the hole and away from the scene.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>California- Shield Helicarrier- Fury's Quarters<strong>

Colonel Fury sat in his seat with his eyes trained upon the blue shimmering face of a man that he had a tenuous friendly relationship.

The man had a bald head, tan skin, high eye brows, blue eyes and a clean shaven face. The man was none other than **Professor Charles Xavier**, a very powerful mutant with the unique ability of telepathy. Professor Xavier's face had a serious expression and after a few seconds passed with the men looking at each other he finally spoke.

"And why do you desire her Fury?" Professor Xavier asked in his usual English proper and pronounced tone of voice.

"That's not any concern of yours Xavier."

"She is a mutant, and usually when you come in contact with mutants bad things always follow"

"She's a terrorist"

"She's is but she's also misunderstood"

"I hope you're making a bad joke"

Professor Xavier averted his gaze for a brief second while releasing a long sigh. Fury could see the contemplative look in the man's face and he decided to capitalize on the feelings that he could see on the Professor's face.

"Look, I can't nor will I go into details but I need this favor from you Xavier, my time frame is slim, innocent lives are on the line, so I need this and if you do this for me then I will owe you one."

Professor Xavier turned his gaze back to Fury and he studied him for a second before he slowly nodded his head.

"Fine, I will locate **Mystique** for you with cerebro"

"Good, and when you do notify me immediately….and Xavier"

"Yes, Fury"

"Thanks"

The communication line was cut and Fury rubbed his good eye and then leaned back in his seat.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Safe House<strong>

**(**FU****)** Natasha shouted in Russian as Peter pulled the piece of metal out of her abdomen. Peter tossed the metal to the ground and he quickly applied direct pressure to the wound with the thick gauze from the medical kit that was next to him. After making a getaway from the house he immediately drove back to their safe house to dress Clint and Natasha's wounds.

"I'm sorry I know that hurts." said Peter softly. He cast a glance to the left to see Clint laying the ground a few feet away. He had a bottle of pills to his lips greedily emptying the contents into his mouth.

* * *

><p>Clint swallowed about five pills whole and then tossed the bottle to Natasha who caught it and chugged several pills from the bottle as well. He then eyed his right calf and the rod that was jutting out. He gritted his teeth and the leaned up and grabbed the rod, with one swift motion he yanked the rod from out of his leg.<p>

"JESUS CLINT!" Peter exclaimed, "I said give me a second and I would've done it, you need to keep pressure on that"

"Nah…it's just the meat that got hit, no arteries or veins. Just keep helping Nat"

* * *

><p>Natasha swallowed the pills and then moved Peter's hands away from her side and then applied her own pressure to her wound.<p>

"I'll be fine" she said with pain evident in her voice.

"Nat you're bleeding, we need to get you and Clint to a hospital"

"Nyet" she replied while shaking her head, "We need to continue with the mission. How did he get the drop on us….was the computer rigged?"

Peter looked at her and then at Clint who was digging pieces of glass from out of his shoulder, the young spy and shook his head.

"No, the blast didn't originate from the computer….but I believe that he may have been watching us"

"And why's that?" Clint asked.

"On the drive back here, I was thinking about it. We know that the back doors weren't rigged seeing as how we were able to get inside, so how did he know we were there? The only answer could be that he was watching us somehow."

"So he knows our faces…great" said Clint

"But he also thinks we're dead" Natasha retorted.

"Aren't we, well…Half-dead" Clint replied.

"Dead is Dead Clinton"

"Guys none of that matters" Peter interjected, "Look, I think this guy used either a long range or short range transmitter to detonate those bombs in that house"

"Long Range…_ergh_….or short range huh" said Clint digging a thick piece of glass from his shoulder "Great, you know what that means, we're back to square one"

"No, it means we're gonna catch this bastard" Peter corrected, "I have an idea, but time is of the essence" said Peter quickly getting up from his spot.

He briskly made his way to the stairs and he ran upwards and towards the war room, leaving Clint and Natasha downstairs.

* * *

><p><span><strong>War Room<strong>

Peter entered the war room and he made a bee-line for the computer, where he hurriedly made his fingers dance across the keyboard.

'_I've only done this once before but it worked'_ He thought as a map of the L.A. pulled up '_This guy is good but he's not that good, he messed up again. If he used a transmitter to detonate the bomb then I can possibly hone in on the transmission signal that was sent to his safe house and then trace back it to its origin.'_

Peter put in the address to Aaron Jefferies' and an image of the demolished house appeared on the screen. He typed in several key strokes and an image of the world pulled up along side of the house. He continued to type and several satellites around the earth became visible on the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>New York- The Coffee Bean<strong>

Julia picked up her coffee and she took a sip, and then placed it down back in front of her. She smiled and the person across from her, Professor Abner Jenkins returned the smile. After a second he looked around the small and quaint café before turning back to Julia.

"This is a nice spot" he said

"The best." She replied "I found this place when I was 16 and I just fell in love with it and have been coming ever since."

Abner nodded his head and he lifted his own coffee to his lips and took a sip.

"So…" Julia started.

"So" Abner repeated, "The conversation"

Julia wrung her hands.

"I want to date you" Abner said seriously, catching her off guard.

"You do"

"I do, I like you. I find you interesting and there's this…mysterious nature about you, especially in the way that you carry yourself."

"I'm not the only one who's mysterious" Julia responded

"Well then, let's unravel each other"

"I thought we already did" Julia joked.

The two of them shared a laugh.

"If we were to date though Abner…we'd have to be careful, especially around ESU. They kinda have strict rules against teachers and students dating"

"Rules are meant to be broken" Abner replied quickly.

"And here I thought they were meant to be followed."

"Not always."

Julia took another sip of her coffee and averted her gaze for a split second. While she was looking away Abner slid his hand over to hers and he took her hand into his and gave it a small squeeze.

"If you're worried about the risk, you can stop right now. In my life I've learned that some things are worth risking everything for, and I think what's going on between us is something that's well worth the risk. Don't you think we owe it to ourselves to explore what fate possibly has in store for us?"

Julia stared into his eyes for a long second and she could tell that he was serious and that he meant what he saying. She took a long sip of her coffee and then gently set it down in front of her.

"I suppose" she replied

**VROOM! VROOM!** went the sound of a vibrating phone.

"I think that's you." She said.

Abner listened for the vibration again and that's when he felt it vibrating.

"It is…excuse me" he replied with a smile while standing up from his seat and making his way outside all the while Julia followed him with her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Coffee Shop<strong>

Abner pulled out his cell phone and he looked at the number but it was a number he did not recognize. He pressed the send button and put it to his ear.

"Hello"

"I-Is this Abner Jenkins?" came a voice.

"Professor Abner Jenkins yes…may I ask whose calling?"

"Uh…Martin Jennings and I'm….calling to inform you that you've won an all expense paid…."

"Yeah no thanks" Abner replied hanging up the phone quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>California- Safe House- War Room<strong>

"_Yeah No Thanks" _

**CLICK!**

Peter sat at the computer with wide eyes.

"Oh Sh**" he said

* * *

><p><strong>New York- Coffee Shop<strong>

Abner shook his head and was about to head back inside the coffee shop and to Julia when he got another call on his cell phone.

"Now what?" he said looking down at the phone again but only this time he recognize the number and he immediately answered the call, "Tony"

"Is this a bad time?" came the voice of Tony Stark.

"Is it ever not a bad time?" Abner responded.

"Truer words have never been spoken. We got an Avengers situation and Mach V is needed"

"I'm on the way." He replied before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>California- Safe House- Downstairs. <strong>

"Nat" Clint called out from his spot on the ground.

"What?"

"How are you holding up?"

"I've been better…..however the pain meds are kicking in"

**THUD! THUD! THUD!** Came the sound of Peter running down the stairs, he reached the bottom and he walked into the living all the while breathing heavily. He frantically looked between Natasha and Clint.

"What is it kid?" Clint asked.

"I know who Aaron Jeffries is pretending to be." He stated seriously.

"Who?" Clint asked.

"Aaron Jeffries is a cover identity for Abner Jenkins…better known as Mach V!" he exclaimed.

"MACH V!" Natasha shouted.

"This the same Mach V that's on the Avengers team in New York!?" asked Clint.

"Unless you know of another Mach V, then yes Clint the one in the same" Peter replied.

"How certain of this are you Peter?" Natasha asked.

"On the scale of one to ten, a freakin twenty, I told you guys I had an idea right, check this out. I hacked into Shield's satellite network."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"I won't tell if you won't Clint." Peter responded quickly "Anyway I hacked into the Shield network and I isolated all the signals incoming and outgoing from the coordinates of Aaron Jefferies house. Luckily since the signal wasn't short range…if it was then it would've been harder to track but it was long range. And guys the signal stretched all the way to New York….ESU to be specific."

"Empire State University?" Natasha questioned.

"Right" said Peter, "I honed in on the specifics of the signal and it came directly from the office of one Professor Abner Jenkins aka Mach V. I looked him up and I found a cell number and I called him…."

"Why?" Clint interrupted.

"Because I wanted to be absolutely sure. I call the number and the cell phone is registered to Jenkins, plus I got the computer running a facial analysis program but it's not needed…..guys…Abner Jenkins is Aaron Jefferies…he's the traitor we're looking for." Peter finished

* * *

><p>Natasha and Clint both released a sigh at the same time, they knew the full ramifications of a discovery such as this and both of them knew of the headache something like this was going to cause and they were not looking forward to the fallout.<p>

"F**** me" said Clint put a hand over his eyes and rubbing them.

"Natasha, what's our next move?" Peter asked turning to her.

"**Our **next move is nothing. Clint and I are injured…however you're in better shape than we are so, **your** next move is go to New York City."

"And do what?" he asked.

Natasha raised herself up a bit and looked Peter directly in his eyes, her green eyes boring into the soul of his hazel eyes.

"Well first you're going to get some information from him." Clint chimed

"And after that?" Peter asked folding his arms across his chest; he knew what she was going to say before it even left her mouth.

"You're going to do what we were going to do to Aaron Jefferies…..you're going to Kill him."

"I knew you were going to say that…..but Natasha…things have changed. This man is an Avenger; I think this is something we need to run by Fury first."

"We will while you're en route to New York, now get going. We have to strike now while his guard is down." She replied while leaving no room to argue.

Peter pursed his lips together and turned and made his way back upstairs to grab all the things he would need for his trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours- Shield Helicarrier- Fury's Quarters<strong>

Colonel Fury looked at the two shimmering holographic women that were in front of him; the two women in question were Daisy Johnson and Jessica Drew. He eyed the two of them but he was more focused on Jessica who was staring back at him. She was a wild card, one that has been working in his favor but after the heated conversation he just had with her he was going to have to re-think on just what he was going to do with her.

**DEET! DEET! **

He was broken from his thoughts by an incoming call from a private line that he quickly recognized.

"The two of you have your orders. I'll be in touch." He stated before ending the transmission between them. The screen went blank for a second before he hit the call switch and an image of Natasha and Clint appeared before him.

"What is it?" he asked in his usual gruff tone.

"We got a problem Nicky, the jackass we've been chasing, that Veronica chicks ex, turns out he's Abner Jenkins." Said Clint.

"MACH V!?" Fury shouted in shock, "How the hell did you find that out?"

"The Kid"

"Jesus Christ" Fury growled.

"And his findings hold water Nick" Came Natasha's voice, "Earlier we managed to track down Veronica's ex using an old letter that was sent from an Aaron Jefferies. An alias of course, we followed the clue to a house in L.A. but right when we got there the house detonated. Peter was able to trace the detonation signal using Shield satellites."

"He hacked the satellites again….I told him never to do that."

"I'm glad he didn't listen" Natasha responded quickly "Anyway he traced the signal to ESU, to the office of Abner Jenkins better known as Mach V…card carrying Avenger."

A long pause passed between the three of them, Fury, attempting to process the information that was just given to him. A traitor right under his nose….again; the aged spy balled up his fist and slammed it down on his desk rattling the image of Natasha and Clint slightly.

"And just to be sure…we even ran a facial recognition program on Jenkins…..he's had some good plastic surgery done but without a doubt it's him."

"Dammit….Where is Parker now?" he asked.

"En route to New York."

"Why aren't the two of you with him?"

"We caught some shrapnel from the explosion….we need a medic."

"I'll send one over later but in the meantime, Mach V has to be dealt with….that is for sure but we also need to know what he knows, tell Peter.."

"He knows." Natasha interrupted "We've already gone over that. Right now we need to worry about containment and fall out."

"Did you tell him that he can not be seen, that this is something that can never get out?" Fury asked.

"I went over it with him before he left….he knows the scale of this thing." Natasha answered.

"And now we do to" Fury replied in a low voice, "Natasha keep me posted and alert me as soon as the deed is done. I'll take care of the rest."

"Understood, Black Widow out"

* * *

><p><strong>Two and a Half hours Later- JFK- Night time<strong>

Peter Parker stood in front of the baggage claim conveyer belt with a stoic look upon his face. The entire five and half hour trip to NYC he had been lost in his thoughts, his mind had been replaying the conversation he had had with Natasha before he left. He had to kill Abner Jenkins and he had to do it without being seen. He had reserved himself for the deed when he believed the person he was going after was Aaron Jefferies, but now that he knew that Aaron Jefferies was the card carrying Avenger Mach V, he was starting to have a few reservations.

Peter saw his bag and he quickly went over to it and grabbed it and slung the single strap over his shoulder. The young spy turned around and began to walk towards the exit.

'_I'm not an idiot'_ he thought to himself _'I know I'm not an idiot so why can't I see that this needs to be done, Aaron….Abner is a traitor….but Mach V is a hero.'_

Mach V was undoubtedly a hero. He was the blue armored Avenger who has single handedly help save the world. He was popular and had become a household name about three and half years ago when Iron Man's armor had been hijacked. One of the many enemies of the Avengers had managed to hack into Tony Stark's armor reserves and set his armor against New York. Mach V was instrumental in repelling the attack and helping Tony regain control, many lives were saved that day.

Peter shook his head.

'_Can I do this….Can I murder a hero, but he's not a hero...he's a traitor. Well Parker….you wanted to be spy well, welcome to the world of gray.' _

Peter stepped out of the airport and he eyed the sea of yellow Taxi cabs in front of the airport.

"TAXI!" he yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Later- Julia CarpenterAngelica Jones Apartment**

Julia looked at herself in the mirror and let her eyes roam over the blue dress she was wearing. She smiled and turned around.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Angelica Jones was sitting on the bed staring at her best friend with an amused smile upon her face.

"I like it…not too clingy but not too loose, but what about the red one though. I think that one is much better."

"Red is not really my color."

"Julia, red is every woman's color" Angelica replied "So, where are you crazy kids going tonight?"

"We're having dinner at his apartment." Julia answered turning back around and looking at herself in the mirror again.

"Nice, easy access, I like it….was it his idea or yours."

"It was his, but it's not like that Angelica, jeez. What happened between us was…for now a one time thing, we're gonna take it slow."

"Why?" Angelica retorted "One thing I've learned while being an X-Man and an Avenger is that….life…..is fleeting. And with the lives that you guys live you could die tomorrow, so my advice to you is to live in the moment and get while the getting is good."

"Getting while the getting is good may fly with you X-types….Lord knows you all do enough of that for the rest of us, I'm actually trying to build a meaningful relationship first before anything physical happens….again."

"Can't you do both?"

"I don't think it works like that."

"It worked for me."

"Well to each their own Angelica" Julia replied, she turned her head to the left and eyed the clock on her night-stand., "Look, it's time for me to go. I'll be back a bit later."

Julia grabbed the light blue purse on her dresser that went with the dress she was wearing and she headed out of her room and towards the door with Angelica right behind her.

"Just think about what I said Julia, and just try not to over think things. Everything will fall into place if it's meant to"

"Thank you Madame Web" Julia replied with a smirk. She reached the door and she quickly left the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Across Town- Upper West Side-<strong>

"I can't believe Tony couldn't handle that on his own…thanks to him I'm running behind schedule for my date" Abner whispered to himself as he shifted the briefcase in his hands. He put his keys into the door and he went into his apartment and he stepped inside the dark interior. He let out a sigh and closed his door and just as he was getting ready to lock the door he heard a voice from behind him.

"Don't Move"

* * *

><p>Abner froze in his spot, fear gripping him and sending a shiver down his spine. He felt a strong gloved hand shove him against the door and he felt another hand feeling him for any weapons. The mysterious attacker ripped the briefcase out of his hands and set it down the floor.<p>

The fear quickly left Abner and the mind of Mach-V took over; he glanced down at the briefcase.

'_Only got once chance'_ he thought to himself.

He gritted his teeth and he shoved his back into his attacker catching him off guard.

"MACH V ACTI…MMMMPHH!" Abner started but his mouth was covered by a patch of webbing. He grabbed at the webbing but it held strong, he turned his head to see his attacker stepping towards him. He saw a man in a black and dark red form fitting body suit that had a spider emblem in the middle of his chest and he saw the mask that had giant white reflective lenses.

* * *

><p>Spider-Man stepped towards him and grabbed him by the throat and effortlessly lifted him up. He eyed the briefcase that was starting whir a little bit. He held out his free hand and started to coat the briefcase in webbing.<p>

"MMMPH! MMMPH!" Abe grunted out. The scared Avenger grabbed at the silver gauntlets around his attacker's wrist in an attempt to get him off but Spider-Man was strong.

"Shut up" Spider-Man growled, before tossing Abner across the room where he slammed into the couch.

Abner grunted a bit and resume his struggle against the webbing on his mouth, his eyes widen as he saw Spider-Man jump towards him and land in front of him. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved him into the couch.

"Quiet! Stop struggling." He stated as he reached up and ripped the webbing off of his lips.

"OW!" Abner exclaimed, feeling a little of skin rip from his lips.

"If you try to activate your armor, I'll break both your arms and your legs." Spider-Man threatened.

Abner stared into the white reflective lenses and he was breathing rapidly but he knew that drop was on him and for the moment he was at the mercy of his younger and stronger enemy.

"…Who are you?" Abner demanded.

"That's a question I should be asking you…Mach-V or should I…"

"So that's what this is about" Abner interrupted "You found out my secret identity so you've come for revenge. You're scum and I'm glad that I put you away whoever you are." He growled

"Actually you're the only one here that's scum Abner….or would you prefer Aaron Jefferies or perhaps your real name Matthew Davis"

Abner's anger quickly drained from his face and one of shock took over. The two names the person before him stated were two names that he never thought he would hear again. Two personas that he had buried and buried deep in a pile of secrets that were to never see the light of day but here they were, right in his face.

"…..W-Who are those people?" he asked, but Spider-Man gripped his shirt a bit tighter and shook him.

"Don't play dumb, I know all about you, and by the way Veronica says hi."

Abner heard the name and let out a growl before slamming the back of his head against the couch.

"I can't believe she talked….after all of this time…now she says something." He said angrily, he shifted his eyes towards Spider-Man again and he stared at him with hate in his eyes "So who do you work for huh…..AIM, SINISTER SYNDICATE, BLACK SPECTRE WHO! And what did you offer that bitch in exchange for me?"

Spider-Man looked at Abner and he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't work for any of those organizations. I work for Shield"

Abner's blood ran cold, if it was any of the organizations he had rattled off he knew that he could bargain his way out of his predicament but to know that the man in front of him worked for Nick Fury sent him in a tail spin of fear. The fear of his entire world crashing down around him.

"No…." he whispered "NONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOO!" he shouted, "H-How much does Fury know…please….tell him….tell him I'm sorry I-I-I-I'm a good guy now. I-I-I never…."

"SHUT UP!" Spider-Man growled "Look, you're in a world of sh** right now and the only way out is tell me everything you know about a man or an organization known as The Goblin."

"The Goblin" Abner repeated in a slow deliberate tone, he let a snort escape his lips before putting a hand to his head, he then started to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Upper Westside- Down Below<strong>

Julia Carpenter stepped out of the taxi cab and she closed the door shut. She looked up at the apartment building in front of her and she let a small smile grace her lips.

"Hey Beautiful!"

Julia turned to the taxi driver who had his window rolled down.

"You're hot stuff but you still gotta pay the fair."

"Sorry" she replied while opening her purse.

* * *

><p><strong>Abner's Apartment<strong>

Abner's laughter died down and he shook his head.

"I thought I was done with him after I gave him Veronica, but it seems you can never escape the past can you."

"Him, so the Goblin is only a man….one man"

"…..As far as I can tell yes, he is one man but a very powerful and resourceful man."

"Did you ever meet him?"

"No. I never met him; I was only a facilitator, a courier more accurately put."

"What did you facilitate for him?"

"Information….data, to highly encrypted people, I'm good with computers but the systems I downloaded information to was so highly encrypted that it sometimes took days for the message to go through."

"How long did you work for the Goblin?" Spider-Man asked.

"I only worked for the Goblin for about a year, it was towards the end of the year that I offered him Veronica and once he had her Matthew Davis was able to die a tragic death"

"But you sent her a letter."

"…I did love her."

"You loved her enough to give her up to the Goblin." Spider-Man snapped.

"It's more complicated than that!" Abner challenged.

"Not really….it was either her or you….and you chose you. And just so you know she's dead….she killed herself."

"Christ" Abner responded, he hung his head and then rubbed his eyes.

Spider-Man shook Abner and made him look at him again.

"You don't deserve to mourn her you bastard."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! YOU F***!" Abner snarled while attempting to wrestle himself from Spider-Man's grip but it was no use, his grip was too strong, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT WAS LIKE WORKING FOR HIM! THE CONSTANT THREATS! THE HOUNDING! HE WANTS AND WANTS AND WANTS AND I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I COULDN'T! THERE WAS NO FREEDOM!"

Spider-Man punched him across the jaw and then shook him.

"Do I look like a Pastor….I don't give a crap why you did what you did all that matters is what you do now. And that is to tell me everything you know."

"That's just it I don't know anything. I was shuffled from place to place everyday couriering information across multiple systems for him. I maintained contact with him through cell phones"

"Who did you send information to?"

"This was years ago man I don't remember"

"THINK!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elevator<strong>

Julia was in the elevator watching in anticipation as the numbers went by, she found herself excited but afraid at the same time.

"He did say 9:00 right….or was it 9:15. Crap I can't remember"

* * *

><p><strong>Abner's Apartment<strong>

"THINK HARDER JENKINS!" Spider-Man growled.

A look of concentration passed across Abner's face until he looked at Spider-Man with realization.

"….OGO INDUSTRIES!" Abner exclaimed.

"What?" Peter questioned.

"I-I-I remember one encryption…..it took forever for me to find a way to safely deliver the data. The system was almost immaculate but it was far too arrogant, the person that created it has big ideas but he misses the little things. And one of the little things he missed was a back-door into his system which I found and I took and I managed to sneak a peek and the data was going to the head of OGO Industries."

"OGO industries…."Spider-Man repeated, he lowered his head for a second and began to think and that's when it hit him, "OGO Industries…Otto Gunther Octavious….Dr. Otto Gunther Octavious"

"Right" Abner replied, "He and the Goblin shuffled a lot of data back and forth….ow that's all I know"

"…I believe you."

"Good, now you need to tell Fury that….who I was is not who I am now….I-I-I've changed I'm no longer those people,e I'm Abner Jenkins….A Professor and I'm Mach-V…Avenger. Please do not take this away from me."

Spider-Man listened to his plea and he slowly released his grip upon him. He looked into the man's eyes and he could see some remorse there but mostly he saw fear...the fear of being caught. The young spy rubbed the back of his neck and he took a step back. He took a moment to remember the conversation that he had had with Natasha before he left and she told him that his _'target'_ would try something like this, that he would beg and plead and attempt to do anything to preserve himself, but, he had to stand strong and know that what he was doing was in the name of good. Spider-Man looked down at his wrist and at the silver gauntlets that belong to Natasha; she had given it to him because the bullets inside were one hundred percent untraceable.

"I'm sorry" Abe said again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elevator<strong>

**DING! **

Julia stepped off of the elevator and she started down the hallway that would take her to Abner Jenkins apartment. Her excitement and anxiety only grew with each step.

* * *

><p><strong>Abner's Apartment<strong>

Spider-Man heard him say that he was sorry again and lifted his head and looked at him again.

"Did you ever give up any information on the Avengers?"

"To the Goblin….NO!"

"No…not to the Goblin, but to….AIM, Black Spectre…or that other organization you named."

Abner hesitated for a second before lowering his head, he was going to lie…but he didn't know how much information that the man in front of him knew, so in a gamble he decided to tell the truth, and how that he would have pity on him.

"…Yes, I-I did give up some info on the Avengers to AIM and Black Spectre but it was never anything serious….it was all bullsh**….I did it because the transition from Aaron Jefferies to Abner Jenkins did not go as smoothly as I wanted but I stopped supplying them with info two years ago. Please I've…I've been clean since then….I've been a hero. I am a hero"

"You're no hero" Spider-Man responded shaking his head. He extended his right wrist and aimed the gauntlet at the now panicking Abner Jenkins.

"What no….I-I am a hero."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am…I'm more of a hero than you…..Do you think this is heroic...do you think you're a hero?" Abner challenged "Well you're not! Heroes don't kill in cold blood like this...just give me a chance. ASK FURY TO GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Down the Hall<strong>

"….CHANCE!" Abner's voice echoed.

Julia stopped for a second and listened.

"That sounded like Abner."

* * *

><p><strong>Abner's Apartment<strong>

"I'm….sorry, but you're all out of chances." Spider-Man said in a low voice.

"NO! MACH-V ACTIVA….!"

**PFFT! PFFT! PFFT!** Went the sound of three bullets firing from the silver gauntlet; two bullets hit Abner in the stomach and one went through his chest.

A look of pain crossed Abner's face before he slumped over to the right, blood pouring from his wounds. Abner gasped and gasped but it did him no good, he kept gasping until suddenly his gasping stopped.

* * *

><p>Spider-Man lowered his hand and he stared at the lifeless body, he looked at Abner and a strange feeling washed over him. The feeling gripped him and for a second he almost forgot how to breathe, the only thing he could focus on was the look of pain and the oozing and pooling blood of Abner Jenkins.<p>

Spider-Man took a shaky step back as the world around him began to spin and spin.

"ABNER!"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** Came a loud and rapid knocking.

'_SPIDER-SENSE!' _

Spider-Man was snapped out of his daze by the yell, everything snapped into focus and wordlessly he ran towards the window he crawled in through.

* * *

><p>Julia Carpenter kicked the door to his apartment open busting it off of its hinges. She glanced to the left and saw Abner slumped over….blood all around him, but only that, she also saw a black and dark red figure jump out of the window and fire a web.<p>

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" she shouted in anger while thrusting her hands forward.

An orange psi-web flew from her finger tips and at Spider-Man.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Outside<strong>

Spider-Man's web connected to building and just when he brought his legs up to swing away an orange web wrapped around his left ankle and started to deliver a steady shock.

"ARGH!" he shouted feeling the bio-electricity shocking him; the sudden sense of pain caused him to awkwardly swing away.

* * *

><p><strong>Abner's Apartment<strong>

Julia snarled and was about to run towards the window and after the murderer when she heard several shallow gasps. She stopped and turned towards Abner who was still gasping for air in a last desperate attempt to breathe.

"No No No…this can't be happening ABNER!" she gasped/yelled while going over towards him. She dropped down not caring about kneeling in the blood and she cradled his head next to her chest.

"Stay with me Abe….Stay with me" she pleaded, "GOD PLEASE NO!"

"I….t….was…." he tried to speak but blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Shhhhhhh don't…don't say anything. SOMEONE HELP!"

"Sh..ield…" he gasped in a whisper.

"What?" she asked leaning down closer.

Abner gritted his teeth and with every last ounce of strength he had he spoke three final words.

"….it….was….Shield…ugh…."

And with those final words Abner Jenkins died, his head went limp and his body soon followed. Julia sat there on the ground staring at his lifeless and bloody body with a look of horror on her face.

"Shield" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Blocks Away<strong>

"ARGH! DAMN IT!" Spider-Man growled as he crashed and rolled along a roof-top. He looked down at his left ankle and he saw the bio-electric webbing.

"What the hell is this?" he asked no one in particular, he reached down and grabbed at the webbing, it shocked his hands but he fought through it and began to pull and tug at the webbing and the more he tugged it started to loosen and loosen until it snapped and dissipated into thin air.

"Jeez" he whispered with a sigh of relief once the shocking stopped. He collapsed to the ground and he let out a few breaths of air.

**BUZZZ! BUZZ!**

Spider-Man reached down towards his utility belt and he got his cell phone.

"Yeah"

"_Is it done?"_ Natasha asked.

"…Yeah, it's done" Spider-Man answered, "And I got the information we need to move forward"

"_Good. Come back home for debriefing….how are you feeling_."

"Like I just killed a man" he replied.

"…_come home Peter, and try to focus on the next mission and not the last_."

"Easier said than done." Said Spider-Man hanging up the phone. He put the phone back in his utility belt and he looked up at the stars in the sky.

'_DO YOU THINK YOU'RE A HERO!' _Abner's voice suddenly echoed in his head.

Spider-Man continued to look up in the sky.

"No, I'm not a hero"

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER: READ AND REVIEW!<strong>: **Hey readers it's Me Nomad88 back again with the closing comments. I hope everyone is enjoying the chapters as they come out and yes I know this chapter is kinda late and that's my bad, it's just kinda hard to find time to put fingers to keyboard sometimes but on the bright side I'm here now right LOL! And just to reiterate I'm not nor will I abandon any of my stories. It may take me a minute but an update will come and they'll keep coming until the story is complete. And people this story is far from over. This is one of the first of many personal hurdles our hero will have to go through. He has just taken his first kill. This…I believe is the point where this story will be different from all things Spider-Man because…despite what's happening in the current Spidey comics….Spidey does not kill. He doesn't and I know that many people will argue that he should but he doesn't, so for him to take a life I think that sets him on a completely different path than the Spidey that we know and love….but this is an AU so it's okay LOL! Anyway, again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter as another part of the mystery has unfolded. I don't think you readers have any idea on where I'm going with this story. It's gonna be wild and crazy and Legen…wait for it…wait for it…DARY! Well my loyal readers please keep READING and REVIEW and of course ENJOYING the story, if anyone has any questions for me just either leave it in the review or just drop me a PM and I'll get back to you ASAP! This is Nomad88 saying later…**

**Ps: GO SEE THOR: THE DARK WORLD LIKE RIGHT NOW! CRAZY GOOD! Also, the newest chapter to TSA: Amazing Spider-Man is out, please head on over and check it out. Batman Beyond is coming up next so be on the look out and also be on the look out for the next installment in my Superman series. This is me saying later….**

**Next Up: Girls Night Out**

**Summary: Jessica Drew and Daisy Johnson are tasked with finding the blue skinned mutant terrorist known as Mystique. **


	17. Girl's Night Out

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any form or fashion OWN these CHARACTERS. I repeat I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS, in fact the people who do own these characters deserve all of the Credit and those people are: STAN LEE, MARVEL, and of course DISNEY! They own everything I don't so knowing that I also want you to know that I'm not making any money off of this story. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OR HANDED TO ME that I can assure you, so please don't sue me….again PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME! I have no money….none whatsoever…okay. Now that that is out of the way let's move on to the story.**

**Hey readers it's me Nomad88 back again with another chapter in the secret spy world of Secret Warrior Spider-Man. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter with Peter taking on his first kill but not everything went as smoothly as it was supposed to and yes that is going to have lasting repercussions for the rest of the story. However now we take a break from Peter and we revisit his old team. I know a lot of you have been dying to know what they've been up to and well you get to find out. Anyway I hope all of you continue to READ, REVIEW (A writer's main source of motivation) and of course ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 17: Girl's Night Out<strong>

**Washington D.C: Shield Helicarrier: Gym**

"HA!" shouted Jessica Drew as she drove her fist in the thick punching bag in front of her. The two hundred pound bag swayed backwards before swaying forward and then towards her again. Jessica steeled herself and she drove her fist into the bag again making it sway once more. Several long trails of sweat poured down her forehead and her muscles ached but she pushed herself to keep going to keep on punching.

* * *

><p>The <em>'new Shield Agent'<em> was wearing a green sports bra, black shorts and a pair of green running shoes. Along with her outfit she also had on red wraps around her hands and wrists that provided some protection but in reality she didn't need it, wearing them was just a habit that was hard to break.

Jessica swung her left foot around and struck the bag as hard as she could and the bag groaned under the pressure. A smile graced her lips but the smile quickly faded as a small twinge of pain passed across her abdomen. Jessica stopped her workout and she put a hand to abdomen which was covered with some bandages.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since their fiasco with the rings in Madripoor and her healing factor was starting to kick in however it would still be about another day or so before the pain would disappear and she would be back in tip top shape. Daken's claws had gotten her good but she wasn't one to lie down and relax. The encounter with the clawed villain had only reassured her that she had been slacking in her training. She was starting to get soft.<p>

Jessica heaved a sigh at the thought and straightened up and faced the punching bag again.

'_Pain is all in the mind'_ she chanted in her mind_, 'Pain is an illusion…..You are stro…'_ she started to think when she heard the voice of her _'father'_ Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker in her ear.

"You are not strong you're merely a means to end"

Jessica turned her eyes back to the punching bag that had turned into an image of him; he was standing there staring at her with that red eye of his glowing.

"You are nothing!" he exclaimed.

Jessica let out a growl and she delivered a powerful straight punch to her _'father'_ and he suddenly changed to an image of her sister Viper.

Viper stood there with a smug smile on her face and she looked her sister up and down before she started to laugh. Viper laughed and laughed and laughed.

"The look on your face when you found out the truth! HAHAHAHA! Priceless!" she chuckled.

* * *

><p>Jessica snarled and cocked her green glowing fist back and then slammed it into the bag. The powerful blow knocked the bag off the chain and sent it flying into the metal siding where it made a small dent.<p>

The thick leather like material in the middle sizzled for a moment before ripping open spilling sand all over the gym floor.

* * *

><p>Jessica took a few deep breaths and as she began to calm down which is when she sensed that several eyes were upon her.<p>

The irate ex-Hydra agent turned her head where she saw several shield agents who looked to be around her age or little older dressed in their own workout clothes staring at her. She glared at them and they quickly looked away in a mixture of embarrassment and fright.

'_Idiots'_ she thought to herself.

"I think they like you" came a voice.

* * *

><p>Jessica whipped around in the opposite direction and she saw a very handsome older gentlemen. He was about six two with combed medium length dark hair that had a few gray hairs around the sides, blue eyes, and a light tan complexion that put him somewhere in his mid to late forties. He had a lean build that was covered in a form fitting gray under armour, and black shorts with white running shoes.<p>

* * *

><p>The man eyed the destroyed punching bag and then he eyed Jessica as she started to unwrap the wrapping around her hands.<p>

Jessica raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her.

"Do they now." she replied.

"Either that or they're afraid of you."

"Are they cowards or something?" she asked.

"I think it's safe to say they to say they are too shy to approach a very beautiful and…obviously capable woman" he said glancing at the punching bag that was still spilling sand.

"So they're cowards" she replied with a smirk while glancing over her shoulder and at the guys she saw staring at her.

"Intimidated" he corrected.

"Same thing" she replied turning back to the man, "I'm guessing you're not….intimidated since you're here and obviously flirting"

"I'm intimidated but I'm not going to let something like stop me from approaching a woman. And am I that transparent?"

"It's not like you're trying to hide it."

"I'm too old for games."

"Not that old." she respond while letting a small smile grace her lips.

* * *

><p>"I'm special Agent <strong>Jerry Hunt<strong>" he introduced while holding out his hand to her.

"Jessica. Jessica Drew" she replied shaking his hand.

"You're not a Special Agent?" he asked.

"I'm special but not a Special Agent. No."

"What are you then? What's your position?" he asked.

"Come on Jerry, you know the game. I can't really tell you that now can I."

Jerry nodded his head and allowed his smile to grow a bit bigger.

"You're right."

* * *

><p>Jerry and Jessica spent a moment looking each other for a second and there was an obvious attraction between the two. Jessica placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes for a minute. She was used to guys coming up to her all the time and so she has gotten good and spotting every type of guy, and the guy in front of her screamed confidence, but he was a bit too confident almost like he was prepared to talk to her.<p>

"So Jerry, how long have you been checking me out?" she asked curiously

"Since you and your team arrived two days ago" he answered truthfully, "I spotted you when you stepped off of the transport."

"You've been stalking me Jerry?" she questioned.

"I prefer the term reconnaissance"

"So, I'm your target?"

"Asset" he replied smoothly while stepping a bit closer to her.

"Careful Jerry." Jessica warned, while pointing towards the destroyed punching bag, "I'm very dangerous."

"And she's not lying when she says that either Agent Hunt" came a voice.

* * *

><p>The two of them turned to see Daisy Johnson standing a few paces away looking at the two of them.<p>

"Agent Johnson" said Jerry in a formal voice taking a step away from Jessica.

Jessica pursed her lips together in frustration and glared at Daisy.

"If the two of you are quite finished, we have a call from Fury Agent Drew."

* * *

><p>Jessica released a sigh and looked away from Daisy and at Jerry.<p>

"It's been…interesting Agent Hunt but duty calls" she said moving away from him and towards Daisy.

Jerry chuckled.

"I'm sure we'll meet again….Agent Drew"

Jessica smiled a bit.

"Let's go" said Daisy turning and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Out of Ear Shot<strong>

"What the hell! You couldn't give me five more seconds." Jessica exclaimed a bit, "He was cute."

Daisy rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Just use your pheromone powers to lure him into your trap again once we deal with Colonel Fury."

The two of the reached the door and Jessica stopped Daisy by putting a hand on her shoulder. The two of them then faced each other.

"I didn't have to use my powers, like I said at the club, it's called sex appeal, some women have it…" she started.

* * *

><p>Just then the doors in front of them swished open and three Shield Agents dressed in workout clothes moved into the room they were talking amongst themselves but they all saw Jessica and their conversation immediately stopped and they gawked at her as they walked past.<p>

"WATCH IT!" Daisy shouted as one of them bumped into her but the guy didn't pay her any attention his focus was completely on Jessica.

* * *

><p>Jessica smirked and winked at them, and once they were gone she turned back to Daisy who had a scowl on her face.<p>

"…and some women don't" she finished. She turned and then walked through the doors. Daisy sneered and moved through the door after her.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Minutes later: Communication Room<strong>

Daisy and Jessica stood in front of a shimmering blue projection of their commander Colonel Nick Fury.

"You wanted to see us Colonel" came Daisy's voice.

"How is your team holding up?" he asked quickly.

"Sebastian's hands are still mangled but the doctor's have assured me they'll heal in time. The same for JT's leg but Yo-Yo….she's….she's not taking her injury very well. The Doctors are working on her prosthetic limbs as we speak."

Fury pursed his lips together in thoughtfulness for a second but then he fixed his gaze on the two of them.

"How about the two of you?"

"We're fine Colonel for the most part."

"Good because I have a mission for you that needs to be taken care of immediately. You need to locate and…"

"Is it Hydra?" Jessica asked while interrupting him and folding her arms across her chest.

"No."

"Then I'm not going?" Jessica stated with finality.

"Excuse me." Fury responded with an edge.

* * *

><p>"Look Fury I've been going on these side missions of yours but you're forgetting why I'm actually here. I'm here to take down Hydra and…."<p>

"You're here because I allow you to be here" Colonel Fury responded, "Make no mistake Drew, I have every right to put you in a deep dark hole in the ground to where you'll never see the light of day again but that would be a complete waste of your obvious talents. The initial deal is still in play but make no mistake you work for me now and so you will do every mission I ask or….you can pick out your cell where you'll stay for the rest of your life. Am I clear?"

Jessica let a scowl cross her face and she folded her arms across her chest and looked away from Fury.

"Am I clear?" he repeated again.

"Yeah" she answered curtly.

* * *

><p>Daisy could only look between the two of them.<p>

"Good, now listen up. I need to the two of you in London ASAP. Your mission is to locate a mutant by the name of Mystique."

The image of Fury shifted to one of Mystique. Daisy stepped closer to the image and she read off a few of the statistics that were listed.

"It says here that she's a shape shifter, a very elusive shape shifter. How are we supposed to find her?"

"I had a friend of mind narrow down the search and he was able to track her to London. She's currently pretending to be a Liaison between two warring drug cartels. If I know Mystique as well as I do, she's going to broker a cease fire and then instigate a fire fight leaving the two cartels to battle it out. You have to extract her."

"And stop her from causing a war." Daisy finished.

"No, I don't care about the cartels all I care about is getting our hands on that blue terrorist"

"Who's she pretending to be?" Jessica asked with her eyes still averted.

"According to my source she's pretending to be a man named Randy Greene. I need the two of you get a move on this now."

"Yes Master Fury" Jessica stated turning her vision back to Fury who only glared at her.

**DEET! DEET!** went a sound. Fury's eyes moved away for a second and then looked back.

"Fury Out"

**KRZZZZZZZZ**

* * *

><p>Daisy turned to Jessica who looked at her with a serious look.<p>

"Let's head out"

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later- En Route to London<strong>

Daisy checked the screen and she saw that they were about ten minutes away from their destination. She released a sigh and turned to her right and looked at Jessica who was leaning to the side in her seat with that scowl still upon her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Daisy asked carefully.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't friends" Jessica responded.

"We're not, but we are…partners and we're heading into a dangerous situation and it would be wise to…."

"I hope you're not questioning whether or not I can perform on this mission"

"I'm just saying we could clear the air, you know if you want. I know how Fury can be sometimes" Daisy offered.

* * *

><p>Jessica shifted in her seat and lolled her head to the left in Daisy's direction. The raven haired beauty pursed her lips together before she released a tired sigh.<p>

"This isn't what I had in mind when I made the deal." She stated after a long second, "I made a deal with Colonel Fury. I lead him to secret Hydra bases around the world and he let's me in on the action when taking them down. I want to hurt Hydra and I want to hurt them bad after what they did to me but lately our priority missions haven't been Hydra."

"But these missions are just as important though Jessica."

"Not to me"

"Well they should be to you."

"The only thing that matters to me now Daisy is revenge against Hydra. That's it. Not being apart of shield or saving the world."

"Well then you're being selfish."

Jessica tilted her head to the side for a second in a thoughtful manner, thinking the statement over before nodding her head.

"I'm good with that."

* * *

><p>Daisy scoffed and shook her head vehemently.<p>

"You Hydra types are all the same. Always thinking of yourselves."

"Oh F*** you miss high and mighty. I have a right to be selfish. My whole life has been for someone else, doing the things that they wanted and now it's time for me to do things that I want and the first thing on my list is wipe Hydra off the map, or at least kill my father….and deal with my sister. But it seems I've traded one delusional asshole dictator for another one."

"Your Father and sister?" Daisy questioned.

* * *

><p>Daisy knew of Jessica's hatred of Hydra but she never knew why until now, a little piece of the puzzle that was Jessica Drew had just been revealed to her and she was going to capitalize on her opening.<p>

Jessica realized her mistake and she quickly cut the conversation.

"Who are they?" Daisy asked carefully.

"It doesn't matter"

"It matters a lot it seems. Come on Jessica don't get defensive on me now we're making some progress."

Jessica narrowed her eyes a bit, _'What is she my therapist now?'_

* * *

><p>"I'm not getting defensive I just don't want to continue this conversation okay. Let's just focus on getting through this mission, so we can report back to the Grand Poobah himself Colonel Fury."<p>

Daisy narrowed her eyes and averted them away from her new partner.

"Don't talk about him like that okay. I know he's abrasive and he can come off as a real a-hole but he has a good heart and good intentions"

"HA! Spoken like a naïve girl in love" said Jessica while glancing at Daisy out of the corner of her eyes.

"WHAT!" Daisy shouted whipping back to Jessica, "I'm not in Love with Fury."

"Well you Love him like a father or something because if you weren't in love with him in some way you would see that Fury has no heart. You can't have a heart and do this job. He's just another man in power with an agenda."

"I don't believe that" Daisy challenged.

"Because you Love him" Jessica said turning to her.

"NO!"

"So you Love JT!" Jessica baited.

"YES!" Daisy shouted but then she realized what she said "Wait…I mean…No"

"TOO LATE!" Jessica shouted with a smile on her face.

"NO! NO! No that's not what I meant I-I-I…" she stuttered.

"Now who's being defensive" Jessica interrupted.

* * *

><p>"You know what, I think I liked it better when we didn't talk" Daisy deadpanned.<p>

"Then why don't we go back to that then and another thing, you don't know me….and don't try to get to know me either. Got it!"

"Got it" Daisy replied in a restrained tone.

The two female Agents looked at each other one last time before they turned back to the front and fell into an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Even Later: Noon<strong>

Daisy and Jessica were sitting in their transport that was cloaked and set in an abandoned ally that was out of sight and out of mind to the general public. They were facing each other attempting to form a battle plan on how they were going to find the elusive and shape shifting mutant known as Mystique. Daisy rubbed her eyes for a second and then bit her lip.

"So all we got is a name, a Randy Greene" Daisy sighed "So how exactly do we go about finding this guy"

"Easy" Jessica replied standing up from, "We score some drugs." she replied.

"WHAT!" Daisy exclaimed.

Jessica lazily turned her head towards Daisy.

"Mystique is brokering a deal between two warring drug cartels here in London right, we just have to find out which two and the best way to do that is score some drugs."

"You're insane" Daisy responded.

"Well miss high and mighty you got a better idea. We have a limited window and we're burning daylight."

Daisy released a sigh and she eyed the woman across from her; she tried to think of a better idea however she was coming up with a nothing and so she folded her arms across her chest.

"I suppose you know where to look."

"I've got a few ideas but first we need some new clothes." Jessica replied, letting a grin appear on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour Later- The Streets of London<strong>

Jessica and Daisy were both dressed in plain clothes rather than their shield outfits and they were standing on the quad of one of the many large College Universities in London. They didn't know which one but Jessica assured Daisy that it hardly mattered; the two of them quickly blended in with the young twenty-something students that were littered everywhere.

Daisy looked at the carefree young adults but upon seeing them she immediately felt old and weathered. She heaved a sigh and came a sudden stopped and looked around.

Jessica noticed the shift in her mood and she slowly came a stop and turned to her _'partner'_ of sorts.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked eying Daisy.

* * *

><p>Daisy pursed her lips together<p>

"Have you thought what if….like what if you weren't born into this life but the life of one these….these….."

"Kids" Jessica finished in a knowing voice.

* * *

><p>Daisy turned to her and Jessica slowly nodded her head.<p>

"Every time" Jessica replied "But let me tell you it was rather difficult to cope with when I was younger now I'm used to it and I honestly can't imagine myself doing anything else other than this." She finished.

Jessica continued to look at Daisy and she scrunched her face up a little and put her hands on her hips.

"What brought this up?" she asked

Daisy looked at her and sighed.

"…..just a passing thought of someone." said Daisy before she started walking again.

"Who?" Jessica asked following after her.

Daisy and Jessica continued to walk through the quad both looking at all of the normal students laughing and enjoying themselves. Jessica eyed Daisy who had gone silent.

"So are you going to tell me who you're thinking about over there miss high and mighty?" Jessica asked.

"Does it matter?"

"It's not like we have anything better to talk about. At least not until I spot what I'm looking for."

"Which is what exactly?"

"I'll know when I see it, now stop changing the subject."

"What happened to us not getting to know each other?"

"…..since when do you listen to me?"

Daisy smirked a little.

"Fine, I was thinking of Peter Parker."

* * *

><p>Jessica's eyes widen a bit but it went unnoticed by Daisy who tilted her head up and looked at the clear blue sky.<p>

"He's the guy I replaced right….Arachnid, I read his file he is or was good." said Jessica said, "You two were close then huh."

"Not that it's any of your business but yes we were and now he's dead"

Jessica looked at her and she made sure to look at her face and for a split second she could see a look of hurt cross her features before an unreadable expression replaced it; Jessica then shook her head.

'_If you only knew.'_ She thought in her mind.

* * *

><p>Daisy lowered her head and looked at Jessica.<p>

"He's dead….and…and I've moved past it but sometimes I think about what if. What if we weren't born into this crazy life; would he still be alive? Would we even be together or would we even know each other?" she finished while rubbing the back of her neck.

"You'll drive yourself crazy thinking about that stuff girl just be happy you managed to find someone that made you happy at least for a little while. I wish we could all be so lucky." Jessica replied.

Daisy and Jessica stared at each for a long second before they both simultaneously turned and continued to walk, and they walked in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Student Lounge- About an hour later<strong>

Jessica stopped and she stared at the lounge room area and her eyes locked onto a good looking guy standing by a drink machine and reading a book. She watched him as two guys walked towards the drink machine and tried to buy a drink but he directed them away from the machine. She smiled to herself and nudged Daisy with her elbow.

"Found him."

"Who?" she asked.

"Guy by the drink machine."

Daisy looked at him and scrunched her eyes in confusion.

"Yes, what about him."

Jessica scoffed

"God, you Shield sheltered agents need to get out more, just follow my lead…and try to look attractive." Jessica replied while shaking her hair and sauntering over. Daisy curled her lips at the jab but it slowly turned into a small smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>By Drink Machine<strong>

The handsome young man sitting by the drink machine was lightly nudged from his book and upon looking up from the pages he found himself looking and two very attractive women.

"Hello Ladies how can I help you?" he asked in an American accent.

Jessica smiled her best and most charming smile and began to twirl her hair.

"Hi there handsome, we're looking for something to help us celebrate passing our last exam. We heard you could help us out?" she asked.

* * *

><p>The young man rose from his spot and he licked his lips and he eyed Jessica and Daisy with a predatory look in his eyes, and the look didn't go unnoticed by either female.<p>

"I think I got just what you ladies are looking for" he said suggestively.

Daisy rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"So we're clear we're not looking for anything physical we're…" she started before Jessica slammed a hand on her mouth

"Excuse us for just a second" Jessica said before she turned and grabbed Daisy by the arm and led her away.

* * *

><p>The handsome young man watched them talk or argue and he smiled before whistling. The whistle brought over another guy that was sitting nearby.<p>

"What's up Gil, ladies giving you a problem?"

Gil looked at his partner of sorts and shook his head.

"Nope. Bernard my friend I think I might be getting lucky. I'm going to take them back to my apartment and see if I can 'help' them out. I need you to sit here and handle any other customer that stops by."

"You know you're not supposed to leave your post Gil but…" Bernard started before looking at Jessica and Daisy "But ditching your post for them is understandable. Fine, I'll do this but you owe me."

"Fine." Gil replied just as the girls walked back over to him.

"Ladies follow me and I think I can get you what you need." Said Gil as he wrapped his arms around their shoulders and led them away.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutes Later- ApartmentFlat**

Gil opened the door to his Flat and he allowed the women to enter in his neatly kept homestead. He quickly shut the door and locked both of the locks.

"So, what are you ladies in the mood for?" he asked looking at them with that same predatory look.

Jessica winked at him.

"We're up for anything" she replied in a slight whisper like voice.

* * *

><p>Gil bit his lip and he stepped towards her and he ran his hand down her beautiful face; he was about to kiss her when he glanced to the left and at Daisy. Jessica readied her hand by letting it glow green but Gil didn't lean in he hesitated for a moment before suddenly lunging at Daisy and kissing her on the lips.<p>

"What the hell!" Jessica exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Daisy's eyes widen when she felt Gil slam his lips into hers, she quickly wrenched herself free from his lips and socked him in the jaw as hard she could, managing to knock a tooth out in the process and him to the ground.<p>

"JESUS HIS BREATH STINKS!" she yelled while frantically whipping her lips and spitting on the ground.

"AH!" Gil screamed as he writhed on the floor grasping his jaw.

* * *

><p>Jessica glanced at Daisy who was still spitting on the ground and she immediately started to chuckle. She then looked down at Gil and then turned him over with her foot and stepped on his chest. She held up her glowing hand.<p>

Gil stared up at the glowing fingers with fear in his eyes.

"W-What are you!? W-What's going on?" he gritted out, his jaw was painfully throbbing.

"Shut up, and listen very closely and you might survive this little encounter. You're a drug dealer right, nod your head once for yes until your jaw stops hurting."

Gil heaved a heavy sigh and then nodded his head.

"I assume since I see no school books or anything remotely related to school in this obviously too expensive Flat, I assume that you're a plant."

"P-Plant?" Gil responded despite pain still radiating in his jaw.

"Somebody is bankrolling your lifestyle. They set you up with an apartment and enrolled you in College so you could peddle their drugs to College students who are in the…experimenting stage in their lives, am I right."

* * *

><p>Gil stared at her for a second before nodding his head.<p>

"Now here's the part where you really need to listen. I need to know who that is…..I need to know who the top boss is around here."

"I can't…." he started but Jessica grabbed his jaw with her non-glowing hand and squeezed a bit sending another wave of pain throughout his jaw.

"Before you say you can't you should know that I can do this"

Jessica held up her hand and released a small stream of electricity that hit and blew up a lamp. Gil's eyes widened in terror. Daisy stepped towards the downed drug dealer and held up one of her hands.

* * *

><p>"And if that doesn't get you in the cooperating mood, you should know that I can cause terrible and painful vibrations, and that means if I wanted to I could make all of the bones in your body vibrate until they turn to dust."<p>

Gil looked back and forth between the two women and he swallowed hard.

"W-What…d-do you want to know?" he asked in a defeated tone.

Jessica and Daisy looked at each other and smirked.

* * *

><p>"First Question" Jessica started while turning back to Gil "Why did you kiss her instead of me?"<p>

Daisy's smirk fell from her face.

"Really?" she asked in a deadpanned tone "Is that really the first question you want to ask him?"

Gil stared at Jessica for a long moment and then he looked at Daisy.

"Because…she's hotter" Gil answered.

Jessica's eyes widened and she put a small smile on her face before slowing turning back to Daisy.

"I think I might have misjudged you maybe you do have it"

"Yay for me." Daisy responded in the same tone.

Jessica's smirk grew into a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Later- 10:45 pm<strong>

Jessica and Daisy stood across the street from a lavish Nightclub that was in the downtown London area. The two of them spent a good hour or so with Gil as he spilled his guts about everything he knew; the resourceful shield operatives took Gil's info and spent the next couple of hours narrowing down leads until finally their leads led them to the Nightclub.

* * *

><p>Daisy looked at the entrance and saw a long line that stretched around the corner, along with that though she saw that the front entrance to the club was heavily guarded by big men in black suits who were screening the civilians they were letting through.<p>

The young woman let out a sigh and turned to her partner.

"Place is guarded."

"There won't be a problem getting in" Jessica responded quickly and assuredly "The problem with places like this is getting out."

"Especially considering we're chasing a shape-shifter, if we screw this up and she's tipped off she could be in the wind in seconds." Jessica stated while looking at a few more civilians there were allowed into the club.

"Well then Agent Drew let's not screw it up then." Daisy stated while starting across the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Nightclub- 2<strong>**nd**** floor **

Daisy accepted the brown drink from the scantily dressed female waiter and she smiled a nervous smile.

"Thank you" she said while giving the waiter money for her drink.

* * *

><p>Jessica shook her head at her partner before she grabbed her drink off the tray and then winked at the waiter and made a kissing motion with her lips. The waiter smiled and bit her lip before winking back at her and sauntering off, but the wink or the motion didn't go unnoticed by Daisy who shook her head and then took a sip of her drink. Jessica downed hers in one gulp.<p>

The two operatives were sitting at a table that overlooked the bottom of the nightclub. The dance floor was packed as the crowd danced to the blaring music and flashing lights.

Daisy took another small sip and turned her eyes back to Jessica.

"I didn't know you swung that way Agent Drew." Daisy said, in an attempt to start a conversation, "The waiter and all, pretty suggestive."

* * *

><p>Jessica chuckled<p>

"I don't Agent Johnson. I don't swing that way it was just some harmless flirting that served a valuable purpose. I didn't pay for my drink however you did."

Daisy looked at her drink before smiling.

"Fair enough" She replied "I wonder though; does that bring you enjoyment, leading men and women on; using your obvious good looks and powers to manipulate people"

"Hey, you have to use whatever you got to get whatever you want." Jessica stated flippantly.

"True to Hydra's nature." Daisy shot back.

* * *

><p>Jessica leaned back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest.<p>

"That sounded a bit like judgment miss high and mighty. It's funny that you're sitting there on your pedestal with your chest puffed out think that SHIELD doesn't do the same thing when it suits you."

"We protect people."

"So the end justifies the means right."

"We…" Daisy started before being interrupted.

* * *

><p>"Manipulate, kill and use whatever means necessary to get the intended results. Don't kid yourself Daisy, SHIELD is just like Hydra and any other organization out there" Jessica said strongly, "Jeez I'm so sick of your self-righteousness. It's starting to disgust me. You can't really be this naïve."<p>

"I'm not naïve and I'm not self-righteousness it's the truth. You're completely wrong about us we don't start fights but we damn sure end them."

"God, Fury has you deep in his a…"

"Don't finish that sentence" Daisy interrupted.

"Ascot" said Jessica with a bit of dry humor in her voice, "Where is this coming from I wonder?"

"I….I was just trying to get to know you better."

"And here I thought we agreed not to do that."

"And it was a stupid agreement because the longer we work together the more curious we get and ike it or not for the time being we're partners and partners benefit from getting to know each other."

"Whatever, just don't get too attached"

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Daisy asked.

"It means we're up, look by the entrance."

Daisy tore her eyes away from Jessica and she looked over the railing and down towards the far side entrance of the nightclub.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Entrance<strong>

Several men in expensive and neatly tailored suits strolled into the nightclub liked they owned the place. A few of the bodyguards were wearing black suits that shielded their automatic weapons from the pubic but two men stood out more than the other because they weren't wearing black suits. The first man was wearing a casual blue suit and the other was wearing a crisp Italian grey suit; both men were dressed to impress and they walked with a purpose.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2<strong>**nd**** floor**

"Which one is our gal?" Jessica asked.

"The one that looks like a Randy Greene." Daisy responded.

The two operatives watched the purposefully walking men as they ascended the steps to the second floor and continued upwards to the secluded and private third floor.

"Great, they're heading for the third floor, which is what I'm assuming to be the VIP section where this meeting for a truce is going down." said Jessica looking towards the steps.

"I would say that's a correct assumption. What's the play?" Daisy asked turning her eyes back to her partner.

* * *

><p>Jessica pursed her lips together and she glanced towards the bar that was across the room from them. She looked at the bartenders and her eyes landed on the female server that she had been flirting with, the girl stared at her and she bit her lips slightly. Jessica waved and she waved back.<p>

"Uh I don't think this is a good time for a love connection." Daisy said forcefully.

* * *

><p>"I told you I don't swing that way but you see this is where flirting comes in handy." Jessica stated without looking at her "Those guys going upstairs looked a bit thirsty didn't they. It looked like they could use an attractive female waiter to lend them a few drinks." Jessica continued suggestively while slowly turning her head to Daisy.<p>

Daisy looked her in the eyes and then turned back to the female waitress who had a tray full of drinks and looked to be walking towards them. A smile appeared on her face as she caught on to what she was saying.

"I believe they did look a bit parched…..oh you're good." Said Daisy.

"I know" Jessica responded as the waitress reached their table.

* * *

><p><strong>Upstairs- Third Floor- Private Meeting room<strong>

The man known as **Randy Greene** adjusted his Italian suit before sitting down on the plush couch that was across from another beautiful burgundy couch. The room was crawling with well dressed men with guns, but Randy paid none of them any mind, his only focus was the on the briefcase that was full of money.

'_That should be enough to keep me afloat for a while'_ he thought to himself as he shifted his green eyes over towards the man that was staring through tinted glass and at the people dancing down below in his nightclub.

* * *

><p>The man's name was Penson Cooligan and he was the prime supplier of illegal drugs in the young and fast paced parts of London. He took a sip from the glass of wine in his hand and he slowly turned around to face Randy and his associate the other supplier of illegal drugs, Dayton Fletcher.<p>

"I believe you know why we're here Mr. Cooligan and I believe that you're a very busy man so why don't we get down to business" said Randy in an American accent.

Mr. Cooligan slowly walked towards the other couch and he sat down.

"The terms" he stated in a British accent, "I want to hear him say it Mr. Greene"

Dayton narrowed his eyes and shifted in his seat.

"Piss off." Dayton responded under his breath but everyone heard him.

* * *

><p>Randy turned to him and stared at him evilly and for a second his eyes flashed yellow.<p>

Dayton missed the flash but he saw the look and he swallowed a bit before leaning up and releasing a heavy sigh.

"Fine." He grumbled, "I agree to keep my business dealing to the south side leaving the other sides to…."

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room turned towards door, the armed men instantly went for their weapons. Penson nodded towards one of his men who reached for the door.<p>

* * *

><p>The door slowly opened to reveal Jessica dressed as one of the waitresses with a tray of drinks in hand.<p>

"What the hell are you doing up here Bitch?" one of the guards asked forcefully. Jessica looked at him and then at the other guard before she quickly strolled into the room and began to release copious amounts of her pheromones.

The change was almost instant; the armed guards lowered their weapons and stared at her lustfully. She quickly eyed all of the men in the room and she smiled seductively at each of them.

"Come on in" she heard one of the men say.

'_Alright, I got everyone's attention now to separate the men from the women' _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Randy saw the girl saunter into the room and he also saw that every man in the room was turned towards her ogling her like a piece of meat.<p>

'_Pigs'_ Randy thought to himself as he looked away and towards the two briefcases. He eyed the money intently and then looked at the window that had a view of the club.

* * *

><p>Jessica saw one of the men turn away and she narrowed her eyes, she smiled a bit to herself before she started to emit another powerful pheromone. While she did that she kept her eyes solely focused on the man that turned away from her.<p>

* * *

><p>Randy flared his nostrils and upon that action a rancid odor filled his nose making him gag. The stench was so strong that he shot up from his seat.<p>

'_What is that…..I-I-I have to get out of here…smell is too strong'_ he thought. He eyed the money and managed to grab one of the briefcases, however before he could get the other an overwhelming sense of urgency to leave the room caused him to forget all about it and search the nearest exit.

He swiftly walked from the around the couch pushing his way through the confused armed men until he left the room through the open door.

'_Gotcha'_ Jessica thought turning around and facing the door.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hallway<strong>

Randy stumbled into the hallway and he sucked in several breaths of clean air.

"What the hell" he gasped

"Don't move…Mystique!" came a voice.

* * *

><p>Randy turned his head to see Daisy standing there with her hand aimed at her.<p>

"What?" Randy demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"Drop the act Mystique. My friend in there can release pheromones that make men love her…and she can also release pheromones that make women run away. So drop the act."

* * *

><p>Randy pursed his lips together; suddenly his whole body began to change; his hair changed to a long fiery red color, his skin changed to a vibrant shade blue and his eyes turned pupiless and yellow. Randy's manly build shifted into that of a tall, lean yet curvy woman that was wearing a skin tight white outfit with a slit at the bottom and a trail skulls going around her waist like a belt. She was beautiful, she was menacing, she was dangerous, she was….<strong>Mystique<strong>.

* * *

><p>Mystique put her free hand on her hip as she looked Daisy up and down.<p>

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I'm here to take you in."

"Take me in huh." She mocked with a smile "Oh you're such a cute little dumpling which means you probably play for the angels. What are you CIA, MI: 13, or…wait, don't tell me Shield" Mystique replied flippantly.

"Get down on the ground or I'll have to hurt you." Daisy commanded.

The playful smile on Mystique's face vanished at the threat.

"Really?" She replied slowly while letting out a chuckle "Oh little girl I've been around for a long time and bigger, tougher and hairier opponents have tired to hurt me so...I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!'

* * *

><p>Mystique charged forward; Daisy let off a small but powerful vibration that traveled in a linear path directly for the charging blue mutant. The attack destroyed part of the floor and a little bit the walls but it completely missed Mystique who jumped high in the air. She, with amazing agility twisted her body and ran along the wall until she reached Daisy. The blue terrorist came down with a lightening fast kick that Daisy barely managed to block with her forearm.<p>

'_Christ she's fast!'_ The young Agent yelled in her mind.

Mystique landed on the ground in a crouch and she came up with a solid uppercut that caught Daisy in the chin making her teeth click together.

'_And strong too.' _

* * *

><p>Mystique came around with a hard back fist followed by a solid kick to the stomach that sent Daisy reeling backwards and took the ground gasping for air.<p>

"Little girl I've been around for a long time and you don't have a snowball's chance in hell to take me down. You make sure you tell your boss…."

"HEY!"

Mystique turned in time to raise her briefcase full of money in the path of a bolt of green electricity.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZAPP!** Came the sound followed by the briefcases bursting into flames.

* * *

><p>Mystique dropped the burning briefcase to the ground and backed away; her pupiless eyes widen at her burning money but her attention was quickly drawn to Jessica who was in the air with a foot reared back.<p>

**SMACK!** Came the sound of the former Hydra Agent's foot slamming against Mystique's face; her head bounced off Jessica's foot and then into the wall cracking it a little. The attack hurt but Mystique had a high tolerance for pain.

* * *

><p>She lifted her heel and it connected with Jessica's tender abdomen.<p>

"Oooofff.' She grunted but she pushed it aside and jumped to the left as Mystique pushed off the wall with her elbow coming for her.

Jessica blocked the quick elbow and she grabbed the blue terrorist by the throat and brought her backwards for a solid knee to the spine.

"AHHHH!" Mystique screamed in agony.

* * *

><p>Jessica smiled a little but the smile on her face vanished when Mystique's body suddenly shifted. The back of her long red hair parted to reveal an angry face, her back suddenly changed into her chest and abdomen, the back of her arms became the front and her legs shifted into her knees.<p>

"What the hell?" Jessica gasped in horror before Mystique rammed her forehead into her face.

Mystique got off two quick but powerful punches to Jessica's stomach before she felt Daisy grab her from behind and toss her into the opposite wall.

* * *

><p>"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" came a shout, "MY MONEY!"<p>

* * *

><p>Jessica looked to see the drug dealers coming out of the room and so she held up her hands and let off some electricity that slammed into them.<p>

* * *

><p>Daisy held Mystique firmly to the wall but her eyes widen when Mystique changed her form into the spitting image of Daisy.<p>

Mystique slapped her palms over Daisy's ears nearly rupturing her ear drums.

"AH!" she screamed while feeling Mystique shove her.

* * *

><p>Jessica turned around with both of her hands glowing but she gritted her teeth when she saw two Daisy's' staring back at her.<p>

"Shit." She growled.

"Blast her!" Daisy yelled.

"NO! BLAST HER!" the other Daisy yelled while taking her hand off of her ears.

* * *

><p>Jessica looked back and forth between the two.<p>

"Mystique, I just want you to know that I have no problem pumping you both full of electricity." She said dangerously.

"WHAT!" Both of them screamed.

"That's right. I never liked her anyway, plus Hydra doesn't really need her, just you."

The real Daisy suddenly dove to the ground and right as she hit the plush carpet Jessica unleashed a powerful stream of green electricity that slammed into Mystique sending her flying backwards and down the steps.

**CRASH!** Came the sound of a tray hitting the ground a several females yelling.

* * *

><p>Daisy and Jessica ran towards the steps just in time to see Mystique trying to crawl away.<p>

"Damn she's tough." Jessica said while she tore down the steps with Daisy not far behind.

* * *

><p>The two agents touched the floor and spotted Mystique limping and running towards another flight of steps.<p>

"HIT HER AGAIN!" Daisy yelled.

* * *

><p>Jessica thrusted out her hand unleashing another stream of electricity that slammed into Mystique's back sending her tumbling down the second flight of stairs.<p>

"Let's….." Daisy started before bullets started to whiz past her head.

The gangster's that were still on their feet cocked their weapons back and began to unload their weapons down the steps and at the females.

* * *

><p>"KILL THEM BOTH!" Cooligan yelled as he pulled out his own weapon and shakily stood to his feet.<p>

* * *

><p>Daisy peeked around the corner and up the steps but jerked her head out of the way of a bullet. She placed her hands on the ground and her hands began to vibrate causing the whole building to shake and rumble knocking everyone off of their feet.<p>

Jessica jumped to the wall and used her clinging abilities to run along the surface and steady herself.

After a long second Daisy took her hands away and she once again followed after Jessica.

* * *

><p><strong>First Floor<strong>

Jessica reached the bottom floor of the Nightclub where everyone was on the ground; everyone except for Mystique who had taken the form of a young red haired woman that was shoving people out of the way as she made a direct line for the door.

"Why won't she just stay down?" Jessica grumbled to herself as she raised her hand and took aim however bullets suddenly rained down upon her and on the innocent bystanders in the night club.

**POW! POW! POW! POW! **

* * *

><p>Jessica ducked as everyone else started screaming and running for the door; she looked up to the third floor where the large tinted glass window was busted open and the gangsters were firing wildly into the crowd trying to hit her. Jessica responded by firing off several blast of electricity up to the third floor.<p>

She briefly looked at them before turning and running toward the entrance where Mystique disappeared through.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Outside<strong>

Jessica looked around but she only saw people running away screaming in every direction.

"Dammit!" she growled "Where did she go? She couldn't have gotten far. She's hurt so where would…" she started but stopped when she spotted an alley across the street.

The ex-Hydra agent smirked to herself as she briskly ran across the street and into the shaded alley.

* * *

><p>Jessica entered the alley and she spotted Mystique still trying to get away and so she ran and tackled the elusive shape shifter from behind sending them both to the ground. Mystique elbowed her in the side of the head and quickly shimmed from under her. She turned over and kicked Jessica in the face as hard as she could.<p>

"You just don't know when to quit." Mystique growled.

"And you just down know how to stay down." Jessica responded holding out her hands again however just as she let out more green electricity Mystique rolled out of the way at the last second.

* * *

><p>The shape shifter then slid along the ground towards Jessica where she wrapped her strong legs around her throat. Jessica gasped as she felt Mystique tight hold upon her; she beat her fist against the blue mutant's legs but she continued hold on.<p>

Jessica clawed at Mystique's legs and she even attempted shoot off more of her bio-electricity but Mystique quickly grabbed her hands and squeezed her wrist tightly.

"That's enough of that you bloody little tart." She growled as she applied more pressure, "Like I told your Hydra friend. I've been around for a long time and to only send two spies after me is f****** insulting. You came all this way to die. A shame, you're so young and beautiful."

* * *

><p>Jessica struggled but the more she struggled the tighter Mystique held her; spots swam before her eyes and she could see darkness creeping along the edges of her peripherals.<p>

'_No…have to….h-hold it….t-together' _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nightclub<strong>

"MOVE!" Daisy shouted as she shoved a drunken lush of a man out of her way. She looked down the streets to see people running and screaming in every direction but she didn't see Jessica or Mystique, "Damn it all. Where did they go? And why the hell didn't she wait for me. I bet that's what Hydra teaches all of its field Agents." She continued but it was then that a green glow caught her attention from across the street.

She wasted no time in running towards the alley.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Alley<strong>

"JESSICA!" came a shout.

Mystique looked away from her talented but inexperienced attacker and towards the alley entrance. She gritted her teeth and then shape shifted into Jessica. She reluctantly released her and stood to her feet just as Daisy appeared.

* * *

><p>"Did you get her?" Daisy asked.<p>

"Yeah. I did, but she was a handful." Mystique responded.

Daisy passed her and looked down at the unconscious Jessica Drew.

* * *

><p>Mystique smiled to herself as she held out her hand and shifted it to a sharp blue blade.<p>

"Luckily Hydra sent the two of us to take her down." She said while her eyes turned from an alluring green to a solid pupipless yellow. She reared back her bladed hand.

"Hydra." Daisy stated before whipping around and grabbing Mystique by the face with her right hand and blocking the blade with her left, "I don't work for Hydra."

Mystique's eyes widen before agonizing pain shot through her head.

* * *

><p>Daisy vibrated her hands causing a mini-earthquake to erupt in the blue mutant's brain. The young Shield Agent held on tightly as Mystique struggled but the struggle only lasted a second before she slumped backwards and fell over to the left completely unconscious with blood pouring from her nose.<p>

"You've been around for a long time huh. Apparently not long enough."

* * *

><p><strong>SLAP! <strong>

"JESSICA! WAKE UP!"

Jessica's eyes snapped opened and she immediately scooted away from Daisy with her hands raised high both appendages glowing and crackling with green electricity. She took in several deep breaths of air before calming down enough to realize that it was Daisy in front of her.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's me."

"PROVE IT!" she croaked out.

* * *

><p>Daisy pointed to her left and that's when Jessica's eyes landed on the unconscious Mystique.<p>

"D-Did you kill her?" she asked while lowering her hands to her throbbing throat. She remembered being choked out and the feeling of drifting in a sea of nothingness. A feeling she didn't like at all.

"No. I didn't kill her however she'll be nursing a splitting headache for the next few weeks but luckily for her she has a healing factor so it might not even be that long."

"A healing factor huh." Jessica repeated before firing a bolt of green electricity at the prone mutant. She got a little satisfaction at seeing the mutant convulse but after a second she ceased her attack.

* * *

><p>"Bitch!" Jessica spat.<p>

"Was that really necessary?" Daisy asked.

"Next time I'll let her choke you out and then you can tell me." she responded "Now help me up."

Daisy smiled and held out her hand and helped her up to her feet.

* * *

><p>"Well this could've gone better."<p>

"Or worse." Jessica replied in hoarse voice "At least we didn't lose her."

"True."

"So what's next miss high and mighty? I say we get another drink?"

"How about we get her to the transport and back to the base and then I'll take you up on that drink." Daisy replied with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me."

The two Agents smiled at each other before turning back to the prone and unconscious Mystique.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter: Read and Review: <strong>**Hey there Readers it's me Nomad88 back with the closing comments to a supremely overdue update. I could tell you all a million and one reasons why this update is soooo late but I'm not going to do that. Again I'm gonna have to take the hit. You should be upset that I took so long LOL! **

**I'm sorry about that, I've been trying to get ahead in the story a little before I started posting again so that way there wouldn't be any lag like before. And I've got the next two or three chapters already planned out so you can expect another update soon. **

**I just want to take the time to thank everyone who is still interested in this story. And I really do hope that this update was well worth the long long wait. Again I'm gonna try my best to ensure that that never happens again. **

**Anyway that does it for this update, which I hope everyone enjoyed. This was more or less a bonding chapter between Daisy and Jessica who…are making progress but have a long way to go. The dynamic between those two will keep things interesting LOL! If any of you have any questions, comments, rants or raves or you just want to yell at me for being late you can leave it in the review or hit me up with a PM and I'll get back to you all ASAP! This is Nomad88 saying later…..**

**Ps: Several of my other stories got an update as well. I WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Next Up: Day of the Goblin**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: A trap is set that may lead Shield closer to the elusive entity known as the Goblin but of course things never go as planned. Also Peter and Jessica reunited? Peter and Daisy reunited? Be there to see how it goes down. <strong>


End file.
